


Dragons of the East, Tigers of the West

by kedriaa



Series: DETW [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, M/M, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-26
Updated: 2003-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 238,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kedriaa/pseuds/kedriaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When East met West upon the shores of Canton, Wu Fei found himself caught in a whirlwind of adventures. Set in the era of China's last Imperial Dynasty, Wu Fei weathers through the trials and triumphs of love and war, family and friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Completed way back in 2003, the longest fic I have written to date.

## Chapter 1

Wu Fei wondered how he had managed to get into this mess. He, along with two of his fellow disciples, was being punished, yet again, by their _sifu_ – their martial arts master. One word sprang to mind – Mei-Ran, the she-devil of the school and the perpetrator of most, if not all, of the pranks and mischief that befell on him.

["I am going to kill her!"] Kok Wah, the youngest of the three, whispered angrily.

["Hush!"] Keong replied. ["If _sifu_ hears you, you'll be in bigger trouble!"]

["It wasn't even our fault! She started it! She always starts it and gets away with it. It's just not fair."]

Wu Fei said nothing. There was little to be said. He focused his attention on keeping his balance instead of griping about Mei-Ran. He was no stranger to the punishment that he was currently subjected to; in fact, he could almost call himself a veteran, no thanks to **her**! He had to maintain a crouching stance over a josstick until it burned to its stub. If he lost his balance before the josstick burned out, he had to start from scratch with a new one. The life span of the josstick was no less than four hours. It was going to be a long day.

He cleared his mind and tried to concentrate on the task at hand, something that was proving more and more difficult especially when his companions were still bickering.

["Shut up!"] Wu Fei growled.

Kok Wah and Keong immediately fell to a hush. Wu Fei was the Master's primary disciple; only the Master could supersede his commands. Apart from that, Wu Fei's temper and martial art prowess were forces to be reckoned with. Both younger disciples knew better than to ruffle anymore of his feathers. Mei-Ran alone had managed to fray every last nerve as it was.

Wu Fei continued, ["It's bad enough we are being punished on New Year's Eve because of a crime we did not commit, I do not want to hear your bickering. Life is unfair, especially if you are not the daughter of the Master. You should know by now that Mei-Ran can get away with murder around here, hence you should not allow her to bait you.

["If you are foolish enough to be one of her victims, then let this be a punishment for your ignorance if nothing else. If anyone of us warrants a protest, it is I! If you two had thought before you acted, we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place! This is the last time I lay my neck down for you. Now _sifu_ said no talking, so shut up or I'll punish you myself."]

Chastened, Kok Wah and Keong said no more; instead they began staring daggers at each other and Wu Fei.

["Well done, Wu Fei."] The voice of their Master filled the courtyard. ["I couldn't have said it better myself."]

Master Ron circled his disciples with a gaze that could cow the hardiest of warriors. Wu Fei's face betrayed no emotions; his companions, on the other hand, had fear reflected in their eyes.

["As you said, Wu Fei, it is New Year's Eve, hence I am feeling charitable. Your punishment is over. You may stand,"] Master Ron commanded.

The three boys did not need to be told twice. Hastily, they straightened and stood at attention, not daring to stretch cramped legs and sore arms in front of their master.

["I trust you have learned your lesson?"]

["Yes, sir!"]

["Good. You are dismissed. Return home and have a happy New Year."]

The boys bowed reverently, returned the greeting and retreated from the courtyard. _It has been a long morning,_ Wu Fei thought; _way too long._ He was glad that he could get home, perhaps indulge in a bath, feast with his family at the Reunion Dinner and forget about the imp called Ron Mei-Ran.

If she were not the daughter of his _sifu_ , Wu Fei would, more than likely, have beaten her to a pulp. She was the most infuriating, exasperating, tomboyish girl he has ever met. Wu Fei had been training under Master Ron since he was seven and that made it seven long years he has had to endure the torments, pranks and teasing of his master's feisty daughter. He had somewhat become an expert in avoiding the trouble that hung around her like a bad smell. This time, his sense of duty and responsibility to the younger disciples got the better of him. To "Save" them from her and her schemes, he got into trouble as well. To say he was not thrilled would be an understatement. If he were of a vindictive nature, Mei-Ran would have had her share of paybacks, and them some more.

["Psst!"]

Wu Fei did not stop walking towards the main gate.

["Hey!"] The voice called out again, this time louder.

Still, Wu Fei ignored it.

The owner of the voice materialized beside him, falling in step. ["Are you going to talk to me?"]

Wu Fei kept his silence.

["Gods! You're so childish!"]

Wu Fei stopped dead on his tracks. He spun to face her and demanded, ["I'm childish? I'm not the one who's picking on the new disciples for fun! They could've have been hurt if not worse! Are you really lacking that much attention that you'd do anything just to get a second glance, be it for good or bad reasons?"]

Mei-Ran tossed her head, sending her plaits swinging, almost hitting Wu Fei in the face. She huffed and retorted, ["You sound more like Father each day! Like him, you have no sense of humour. And you think too little of me! Do you think I'd do something that foolish and mean as to hurt the younger ones? If I were a son, you'd be answering to me, Chang! After all, I have been Father's disciple a year before you sashayed through the doors like you owned the place! Don't you forget that!"]

["Tsk!"] Wu Fei snorted. ["How can I forget when you keep bringing that up every time we have a conversation?"]

["Oooo!"] Mei-Ran fumed. ["You are impossible."]

["Takes one to know one,"] Wu Fei replied nonchalantly and continued out of the school.

 **["I HATE YOU!"]** Mei-Ran screamed as Wu Fei shut the doors behind him.

 

The house was buzzing with activity when Wu Fei arrived home. He was greeted briefly by servants who were rushed of their feet in preparing for the feast and cleaning the house before the auspicious hour.

The main reception hall was decked in red – banners and reams of cloth draped every chair and every doorway, lanterns hung off each post and calligraphy was posted upon the walls spouting slogans of good fortune and luck. Baskets of mandarin oranges and trays of candied lotus, pumpkin and dates occupied table surfaces.

Wu Fei squeezed his eyes shut; the garish glare of all the red in the room was making his head hurt. He never understood why the room had to be filled with this much red. Sure, red was an auspicious colour symbolising good fortune and prosperity but too much of a good thing could be bad. It was a pity no one in his household understood that, not especially the lady of the house.

["Wu Fei."]

 _Well, speak of the devil..._

["Yes, Ma'am?"] Wu Fei turned to face his father's eldest wife, Su Yin, and bowed.

["How did your training with Master Ron go?"]

["Good, Ma'am."]

["I'm glad to hear that. Your uncle and cousins are going to be arriving shortly, please get yourself ready to receive them. And tell your brother to get himself presentable too. Heaven knows he's already been told a hundred times, but I have no doubt he's lazing in his room as we speak,"] Su Yin replied, somewhat frustrated.

["Yes, Ma'am."] Wu Fei bowed again and waited for her to dismiss him before heading towards his room.

A small smile appeared on his lips. Su Yin was a formidable woman and a very stern mistress of the house. Everything was done in accordance to tradition and protocol, everything from changing the sheets in the servant quarters to hosting banquets for the Manchu Officials. Lady Su Yin, although ruled with an iron fist, kept the household running like clockwork; every contingency was always considered and planed for. Everyone, including the master of the house, knew better to interfere with her methods and her system.

Well, everyone except her son, Kim Fei; who was a constant source of amusement for Wu Fei and their sisters. Kim Fei was the only one who had the audacity to challenge his mother and had her securely wrapped around his little finger. He was manipulative, cunning and rebellious, yet very subtle in his approach, hence a true devil in disguise. Notwithstanding, he was also obedient, dutiful and responsible – in all aspects that truly mattered. Kim Fei never spoke out of turn in the presence of his father and elders. He took his position as heir seriously – his dedication to this duty evident in his unwavering commitment to his new position as a Government Official and his agreement to his arranged marriage to the daughter of another Manchu General. He was also a loving brother, always looking out for his three younger sisters and Wu Fei. He was their protector, their guardian angel until the girls found their own by way of marriage and Wu Fei became of age.

Wu Fei chuckled at the memory of all the escapades that he and his brother had indulged in and gotten into trouble because of them. He knew he would miss Kim Fei when he leaves Canton for Peking in the spring to serve at the Emperor's Court.

["Brother?"] Wu Fei rapped on the door. ["Your mother said you should prepare for the arrival of our uncle and cousins."]

["Wu!"] He heard a reply from within the room. ["Come in!"]

Wu Fei pushed the door open and stepped into the solar. Closing the door behind him he headed toward the bedchamber and was instantly assaulted by the strong, pungent smell of opium. His hand flew to this nose and his brow wrinkled. From under his sleeve, he mumbled, ["Gods, Brother! Are you crazy? If Father catches you I can't even begin to imagine what he's going to do to you!"]

["You worry too much, Wu,"] Kim Fei replied sedately from this bed. He quickly put out the pipe and packed away all evidence into its secret hiding place – beneath a loose floorboard by the bed. ["Do you think Father has never touched this? Go wait in the solar if this is bothering you this much."]

["I'm going to go back to my room actually."] Wu Fei continued to mumble, sleeve still firmly over his nose, gradually moving back to the solar. ["I've been training all morning, I need some rest and a bath before I come any close to being presentable. Your mother has ordered me to be presentable and she has asked me to ask you to get ready too. Please don't get me into trouble. Being punished once on New Year's Eve is more than enough."]

Kim Fei chuckled as he closed the door to this bedchamber behind him. He smiled at his youngest brother. ["Let me guess – Ron Mei-Ran?"]

Wu Fei scowled. ["Please don't say that name in my presence – **EVER!** "]

This time, Kim Fei laughed out loud. ["Why don't you simply ask for her hand in marriage and get it over with?"]

 **["WHAT?"]** The younger Chang sibling exclaimed; horror clearly etched on his expression. ["You have been smoking way too much opium, Brother! You're delusional!"]

["Sure!"] Kim Fei smirked at him. ["Whatever you say, Little Brother. Now scoot! Go get yourself ready before Mother comes ranting. Oh, send Foon in, will you?]

["Yes, Brother."] Wu Fei hastily shut the door behind him.

The faint smell of opium clung on to his clothes and hair. He rolled his eyes and cursed silently. He often wondered what first possessed his brother to try the drug. The only answer he got from Kim Fei was a nonchalant _"Why not?"_ That kind of blasé attitude toward such a lethal substance infuriated Wu Fei. He may only be fourteen-years-old but he was not stupid. Even if Kim Fei refused to see the damage the drug was causing, Wu Fei knew it would end in tears if Kim Fei did not stop the abuse. He has begged, bribed, threatened and blackmailed his brother but to no avail. Wu Fei was not someone who gave into defeat easily but he was smart enough to recognise a losing battle. The only way Kim Fei was going to stop was if he chose to.

Wu Fei sighed in resignation and trudged to his room. It was going to be a longer day than he expected. He was a loner by nature and he preferred the solitude of his library or the calm ambience of his Master's training courtyard, not the rowdy atmosphere of the reception hall of the Chang Mansion at New Year's Eve or the boisterous surroundings of the dinning hall during the Reunion Dinner.

["Master Wu? Your bath is ready and I have laid out your clothes for the dinner on your bed. Is there anything else you need?"]

["No, thank you, Li."] Wu Fei dismissed his personal groom. ["Just come get me, if I don't emerge after an hour. I am so tired, I could very well fall asleep in the bath!"]

Li chuckled, nodded and retreated.

Wu Fei gratefully lowered himself into the steaming water. Li had added a small satchel of herbs to the water and Wu Fei could feel the effects of the herbs loosening taut and sore muscles. He would love nothing more than a massage at the moment, but he was not one to indulge in such luxuries, unlike his brother.

The boy was rather self-conscious and never like the idea of having an audience when he was nude. It was not like he had anything to be shy about. The young Master Chang Wu Fei, although still short at a mere five foot two inches, possessed a body built on perfection. He was slim with well defined and flawlessly sculpted musculature. The years of kung fu training had given him the grace of a stalking panther, the speed of a preying cobra and the serenity of a sleeping dove. Each and every movement, no matter how simple, exuded elegance and sensuality. He had a gentle countenance to his character and a compassionate touch in his actions.

However, looks could be deceiving; for this quiet and passive Dragon had the will and the means to breathe fire. Wu Fei, as many of his fellow disciples discovered the hard way, had a temper that could rival the fiercest thunderstorms. Fortunately for all, he had learned to keep it in check, unless severely provoked. His skills in the arts were also peerless as well as flawless. He was a good student and a fast learner making him the star student at Master Ron's school. He had achieved standards no one had at the tender age of fourteen. Wu Fei certainly had something to be proud of, as were his brother and friends of him. He only wished that his father was too.

Being a man of great intellect as well as a member of the Manchu Government, General Chang Jung valued scholastic brilliance above all else. Wu Fei, although well read and well learned was not an academic genius like his brother was. His father had originally objected to his tutelage under Master Ron as martial arts was somewhat considered unsavoury and unrefined. His brother had argued for his sake, but in the end it was through the intervention of Su Yin that gave him his father's blessing to be a disciple of the ancient art of Shaolin Kung fu.

Wu Fei often wondered why Su Yin did what she did for him. It was obvious that there was no love lost between them. Nevertheless, Wu Fei respected her as his father's wife and his brother's mother and she accepted him because he was a Chang and there was little she could do about it. They tolerated each other simply because it was required for them to do so. Wu Fei did not hate her or bear any kind of negative emotions, he felt ... indifferent toward her. And perhaps it was because of his lack of fear of her that fuelled Lady Chang's wariness of her youngest "Son". It was almost like she was afraid that Wu Fei's independence, maturity and sensibility would lead him to succeed General Chang instead of Kim Fei.

Being a Manchu Official was the last thing Wu Fei wanted. He had no interest in politics or having a life in court. He would much rather travel the world and see the wonders that it held. He had contemplated the idea of being an ambassador to this people but felt that the position had a connection too close to the government. God forbid he would venture into the vocation of a merchant! The aristocracy did not favour the trade and thought of it to be rather low class – blaming merchants for fouling the shores of Canton with their exchanges with the _"gwailo"_ – the white devils.

Ever since the merchant ships of the Western world docked at Canton's port, the youth had been fascinated by them – from their language to their attire to their merchandise. Whenever the opportunity presented itself, Wu Fei would head down to the docks to watch the exchange and interaction of the local merchants with their Western counterparts. Occasionally, he would venture out and engage one of them. Within the last six months, the young Chinese had learned enough basic English for simple conversation as well as a few Dutch phrases. He had also managed to procure a few books and, with a little help, taught himself how to read the alphabet.

The more time he spent in the company of the Westerners, the more he took a liking to them and theirs. His enthusiasm in learning about them, his willingness to accept them and his lack of prejudice was a refreshing change to the xenophobic attitude of the Manchu Officials. The Chinese government had this inherent and irrational fear toward outsiders that had led to the quarantine of all foreign merchants to the dock areas. None had been allowed to venture into the town square unescorted or without prior agreement with an Official.

It was a shame that very few share Wu Fei's fascination of the Westerners and a penchant for learning about different cultures. Because of the general intolerance among the people, Wu Fei had never shared his interest. Only his brother and Li knew of his visits to the docks and his ability to speak English. His father would surely not approve.

A sharp knock jolted him out of his thoughts, Li's voice followed. ["Master Wu?"]

Wu Fei groaned. ["Has it been an hour already?"] It felt like he had been in the bath for only a few minutes.

["Pretty much,"] Li replied.

["I'll be out in a minute."] He sighed and climbed out of the tub, hastily wrapping his robe around him. The air was still chilly even though spring was only around the corner. Wu Fei headed back to his bedchamber, where Li was waiting.

["You don't have to stay, Li. I can dress myself,"] Wu Fei said with an amused grin. ["Isn't there something you want to do?"]

["If I don't attend to you, the Lady Su Yin will most likely get me climbing the rafters to hang more lanterns!"] Li replied cheekily. Li had been Wu Fei's personal groom and companion since they were knee high to a grasshopper. Li was well aware of his lower rank in the social hierarchy but they had always been candid and open in private. As far as Wu Fei was concerned Li was his friend. Nevertheless, Li knew his place and post when they were in the company of the elders, namely Lady Su Yin.

The young Master laughed. ["I see what you mean! Well, make yourself useful then and get me some food!"]

Li bowed deeply, mischief in his eyes and he feigned reverence. ["Yes, Master Wu, sir, your wish is my command!"] He said then promptly retreated from the room.

Wu Fei chuckled at his friend's antics. He dried himself off while eyeing the ensemble left on his bed. Ugh! More red ... that woman was obsessed, Wu Fei concluded. After fourteen years of being subjected to the overload of redness annually, he thought that he would've grown accustomed, if not immune to it. Su Yin very rarely dictated what he wore as long as he didn't emerge looking like a vagabond. It was Hoi Yee, his Father's third wife, who took more interest in dressing the children. She was an excellent seamstress and her craftsmanship in embroidery was exceptional. She knew that Wu Fei did not share Su Yin's love for the crimson hue, so she always tried to make him something in another auspicious colour with a dash of red to keep Su Yin happy. She had been successful up till then. Wu Fei shrugged and began dressing; at least it was not the same stark betel nut red the house was currently adorned with, it was a deep, mellow magenta.

Li returned with a pot of white peony tea and a small dish of _dim sum_ just as Wu Fei was struggling to roll his cuffs up. Li chuckled as he poked his head around the door adjoining the bedchamber and the solar.

["So much for being able to dress yourself huh?"]

Wu Fei stuck his tongue out at Li as he approached his young master, gesturing for Wu Fei to lift his arms and hold them out. Li then proceeded to fold the pristine white shirt over his magenta tunic neatly; he then continued fussing over the garment, brushing off imaginary lint and creases.

["Li!"] Wu Fei cried making the boy jump. ["Stop fussing, for goodness sake! Sometimes you're worse than a mother hen!"] He playfully swatted the boy away and headed for the food.

["Sorry, I could only get breakfast leftovers. The fool in the kitchen wouldn't let me cook because they said I was in the way and they wouldn't cook for me because they were too busy preparing for dinner. You'd think after all these years they'd have organised themselves well enough to provide us with lunch **and** dinner!"] Li grumbled as he flopped into an armchair by the window.

["Li, every year you moan about lunch on New Year's eve. Haven't you learnt that you can't teach an old dog new tricks?"]

["What?"] Li raised a curious eyebrow.

["It's an English expression I learnt."]

["Are you sure?"] Li asked sceptically. ["Dog's are pretty smart and they can learn -"]

["You're not supposed to take it literally!"] Wu Fei interrupted. ["It just means that old habits die hard."]

["Gods! Stop talking like a _gwailo_! You're confusing me!"]

["That's not hard to do! And don't call them _gwailo_ , it's derogatory!"]

Before Li could retort, the doors to Wu Fei's room flew open and Kim Fei strode in, dressed in his finest and certainly presentable. He too was clad in a tunic of a crimson variation.

["Are not ready yet?!"] He cried not missing a beat. ["The world is waiting for you to grace us with you presence and here you are stuffing your face with _dim sum_! Honestly! And you!"] Kim Fei turned to Li and began reprimanding him playfully. ["You're supposed to keep him in line and make sure he fulfils all his familial obligations! Tsk, you can't get good help these days!"]

["Oh, shut up!"] Wu Fei threw a shrimp dumpling at his brother. Kim Fei dipped and caught the flying _dim sum_ with his mouth. ["Is putting food in your mouth the only way to keep you quiet?"]

Li chuckled from behind his sleeve.

["Mordur wons you oot in de cortyard,] Kim Fei mumbled, his mouth filled with half-chewed shrimp.

["Disgraceful! You call yourself a Manchu Official? They didn't teach you manners in class? First you barge in my room without knocking; now you're sharing the contents of your mouth! Gods, thank you for making me loose my appetite."]

["Good!"] Kim Fei grinned cheekily. ["Get you arse in gear and march! If I have to endure this malarkey then so do you!"]

Wu Fei groaned as his brother steered him out to the fore courtyard where Su Yin had, no doubt, lined up and paraded all the lead servants and the Chang sisters as if it were a meat market. If Kim Fei was not exempt, Wu Fei certainly wouldn't get out of it. Wu Fei was sure that the full moon not only ushered in a new year but a sense of madness and delirium for the matriarch of the clan. Su Yin may be pedantic and thorough but New Year always brought out the best, or worst, in her.

Judge Chang Soon, the younger brother to General Chang, did not believe in travelling light or in small parties. His entourage easily totalled thirty if not more. Fourteen of which were family – four wives, eight children and two daughter-in-laws, half a dozen foot soldiers (for security purposes) and about a dozen servants, as if the Chang household didn't have enough servants as it is.

Soon the courtyard was awash in chaos. The soldiers and the servants were scurrying around unloading the chests and taking care of the horses while family members, namely the women folk, were practically hysterical with glee in seeing each other.

Wu Fei wondering why they bothered to put on such an air of friendliness. He knew for sure that not all his uncle's wives liked all his father's wives and that they have often pitted their children against each other. It was in these bizarre instances that Wu Fei was relieved that his mother was no longer around. The same rivalry was apparent among his cousins as well. Not everyone liked everyone, yet year after year it was the same display of false amicability rang in the air. Wu Fei could hardly wait for the first day of the New Year when all his father's sisters, his own sisters, whom had married and left home, and everyone else vaguely related, be it by blood or marriage, or associated arrived to pay their respects as per tradition. Chaos would be child's play by comparison. The only good thing that came out of this fiasco, he concluded, was the _hoong pau_ that he would be receiving.

Oh, why couldn't his father been an only child and married only once? He could feel the onset of his "traditional, annual headache".

["Hello!"]

Wu Fei jumped at the sound of a high-pitched voice behind him. He had been so deep in thought that he had not noticed his young cousin sneak up on him.

["Oh, hello Chun Fei."] Wu Fei smiled pleasantly at the little boy before him. He liked Chun Fei. The boy was bright, curious and energetic. Although slightly mollycoddled and sheltered, he was still a lot of fun.

["Cousin Wu, are you still learning kung fu?"] He asked eyes glowing with awe and hero-worship.

Wu Fei chuckled. ["Of course."]

["Awesome!"] The little boy practically leapt onto Wu Fei. ["Can you show me more moves like you did last year? I wanna beat up my stupid brother for bullying my alla time!"]

["Chun."] Wu Fei looked at him sternly. ["Remember what I said about kung fu?"]

The littlest Chang dropped his head and pouted. ["Never use kung fu in anger or for revenge, only to protect those who can't protect themselves."]

["Well done, Chun. C'mon."] Wu Fei extended his hand to his cousin. ["Let's go raid the candy trays, eh?"]

["Yeah!"] Chun Fei's eyes lit up at the mention of sweet as he grabbed onto Wu Fei's hand and broke out into a run. Wu laughed picking up his pace to match his already hyperactive cousin while questioning the wisdom in feeding him more sugar.

Su Yin, as usual, had delegated who sat where at the dinner tables. She had gone to the extent of arranging the next generation of Changs in the order of age! At least, Wu Fei thought grimly, she was no stranger to variety. She had them sitting boy-girl-boy last year and the year before the boys were on one side and the girls on the other – which was the most favoured setting by far.

Wu Fei hated the "age setting" as he was sandwiched between his superficial sister, Ai Fong, and his similarly vacuous cousin, Kwan Fong. They were no doubt the daughters of the aristocratic class. They had their feet bound, schooled only in the arts of embroidery and music, had never left home unescorted by a platoon of guards, handmaidens and an older married woman and were groom solely for the purpose of marriage to a good and reputable house. To say the least, Wu Fei and the girls were like chalk and cheese. He had no time for girls like these and was thankful he was not the eldest son of the family, lest he would have been betrothed to someone not unlike his sister and cousin.

He could barely get two words out of them much less engage them in a stimulating conversation. The girls spoke only when spoken to and Wu Fei had less than no clue about what to say to them. As it was not considered polite to shout across the table to engage his brother or one of his other cousins, Wu Fei had little to do other than to enjoy the feast.

The adult table was much more alive. The Chang brothers naturally dominated the conversation. However Soon's second wife, Pui San, had more than her fair share of comments, much to Su Yin's chagrin. Pui San, Wu Fei noticed and admired, was not a traditional conventional woman. She was open-minded, well educated, confident and outspoken. She was one of those rare aristocratic women that did not have her feet bound. She was scorned and belittled because of her defiance and the "disgrace" for not following tradition. Nevertheless, Pui San couldn't care less.

Everyone was surprised that she found a suitor, or to put it more aptly, that her parents found someone willing to marry the social misfit. Wu Fei did not know the whole story surrounding her marriage to his uncle – children were never told of such delicate matters – but he had heard rumours and gossip that had the common theme of _dowry_. It was believed that Pui San came with a handsome amount of dowry. However, Wu Fei found that hard to believe. His uncle had all the money he could ever need and he held a government position within the Emperor's court; Soon was not someone motivated by greed.

Pui San was the only adult that spoke to him on equal terms. She was well read and her desire for knowledge has led her to amass a vast store of general knowledge. She had even expressed interest in the Western culture – something Wu Fei hoped to share with her later that evening.

["Ahh, Wu Fei."] Pui San greeted him warmly as he approached her. They were in the rear courtyard waiting for the display of fireworks. ["Have you recovered yet?"]

["I'm sorry?"]

["I saw you trapped between Ai and Kwan,"] she whispered with a cheeky gleam in her eye.

Wu Fei chuckled. ["I've been through worse!"]

["Thankfully New Year only happens once a year, huh? I remember when I was forced to sit, eat and speak only when spoken to! That's supposed to be fun?"]

["That's the way tradition goes, like it or not."] Wu Fei shrugged.

["Oh, damn those traditions! The West is flourishing following the wake of the Industrial Revolution and here we are still grappling for our clubs and holding onto our cave paintings! How positively primitive! How does the government expect us to advance if we don't embrace the teachings of those ahead of us?"]

Wu Fei stared wide-eyed at the sudden proclamation from his aunt. He knew she had strong resolutions about opposing traditions but he never thought that she had the desire to change the political and the sociological structure of China.

["Sorry Wu. Just needed an outlet. You're the only man around that won't rebuke my ideas or reprimand me for being a disloyal."]

["Indeed, but only because you outrank me, Aunt Pui San."] 

She laughed and playfully smacked her nephew with her fan.

Wu Fei then leaned forward and asked in a hushed voice. ["Can I ask you something, Aunt?"]

["Of course."]

["Have you had any contact with the Westerners?"]

Pui San raised an eyebrow curiously. ["A little, why?"]

["Oh, nothing."] He shrugged, trying to be nonchalant. ["I just find them ... fascinating."]

["You too, huh?"] She smiled knowingly. ["They are indeed, especially their social structure – "]

Wu Fei burst out laughing at the admission. ["I should've known that you'd be interested in that of all things! Can you tell me what you know?"]

["Oh, gladly, my little social misfit!"]

While all the other children were enjoying the festivities playing with fireworks and sparklers, Wu Fei sat in silent wonder as Pui San shared all she knew about the English, the French, the Portuguese and the Dutch. She revealed that she spoke basic English and Portuguese and could read the alphabet rather well. Wu Fei was giddy with excitement – finally, he had found someone to share his little obsession, albeit only briefly. The New Year eve celebrations were turning out to be better.

Wu Fei could not sleep. His mind was whirring, too busy processing all the information he had absorbed from Pui San. Apart from that, there were some still awake setting off fireworks keeping the half neighbourhood awake. He had to do something; specifically he wanted to be down at by the pier to revel in the nocturnal atmosphere of the Western community. Sneaking out that night was a lot easier as most of the adults had passed out from too much wine, the children had worn themselves out playing and the servants were too tired to care.

It was barely midnight, the docks would still be buzzing with activity. Wu Fei got up and got dressed in the usual black suit that he used when he was being disobedient. He placed his decoy in bed and snuck out via the window. Quickly and stealthily, he climbed to the rooftops and began making his way down to the shoreline. In moments like these he was glad that he had the necessary prowess to indulge in escapades that the aristocracy deem as illicit and unseemly.

Two blocks from the docks, he heard a cry – a rather desperate one. A humanitarian at heart, Wu Fei headed off to the direction of the voice to investigate. In a darkened, abandoned alley he found three youths laughing and beating up a fourth person. It was not in his nature to interfere with a personal dispute but this was not a fair fight and Wu Fei could not stand by and let that happen.

Soundlessly, he dropped into the alley behind the three youths. They had not sense his approach. ["It doesn't seem fair for the three to be fighting one. Where is your sense of honour?"]

They spun around; surprised that someone had the audacity to interfere. As they faced him Wu Fei recognised one of them. He did not know his name but he was a disciple of a rival school. They had never faced each other before in competition but he knew not to underestimate him. They had a reputation of fighting dirty.

["Well, well, well,"] the boy whom Wu Fei recognised sneered. ["If it isn't the young Master Chang. Did you get separated from your nurse maid?"]

Fei rolled his eyes from the pathetic attempt to insult him. ["Your petty insults only belie your ignorance and weakness. That explains why you and your friends are ganging up on someone. You lack the strength to fight him alone."]

["Shut up!"] Wu Fei had hit the nail on its head. ["You think I'm not good enough to fight a useless _gwailo_? He deserved every punch and every kick! Bad enough they're in the ports, this piece of filth dared to pollute our streets with his presence. He has no right to be out of confinement."]

Wu Fei's expression registered surprise, he had not realised that it was a Westerner they had been beating up. His blood began to boil, who was the youth to judge and condemn another human being? The victim being from different ethnic background did not warrant being beaten up!

["Who do you think you are?"] Wu Fei demanded, trying very hard to keep his anger in check. ["You have no right or reason to touch the man! If he was in violation of the quarantine then you should report it to the authorities and not take matters into you own hands!"]

["Yeah? And what are you going to do about it?"]

["If you know who I am then I should not have to remind you that I am the son and brother of Manchu Officials and the nephew of a Magistrate of the Emperor's court. Do not underestimate my power and my influence to have you incarcerated for your crimes. The Westerner may have strayed from the docks but I am certain that the Western governments will not be too happy about you beating up one of their citizens for such a small deviation."]

["You wouldn't dare,"] the boy spat.

["Are you so sure?"] Wu Fei challenged.

["You are just too cowardly to fight me! That's why you're using your father's position to scare me."]

["And why would I want to soil my hands and reputation by brawling with riff-raffs like you?"]

["Because your honour is at stake. If you don't take the challenge then I'll tell everyone you're a _gwailo_ lover! Imagine what you father would say to that."]

["What makes you think that my father would believe you over me?"]

["That's the beauty of rumours and gossip. The more people believe it the more convincing it'll be."]

Wu Fei did not want to give into the youth; similarly he wanted to avoid an all out confrontation with his father on his interest of the West. He sighed. ["Fine! Time, place and mediator?"]

["Midnight tomorrow at the old unused warehouse on Pier 49. No mediator. First one to concede defeat loses."]

["Time and place is fine. But that would take too long if we had to wait for one of us to admit defeat. We set a boundary, first one out of it losses."]

["Fine!"] The boy nodded, and then gestured to his lackeys to leave. Before he walked off he turned to his victim and growled, ["Consider yourself lucky, _gwailo_! Next time, I'll kill you!"]

As the trio disappeared into the night, Wu Fei approached the figure slumped in the corner of the alley. He cleared his throat and willed his mind to find the right words to use then hesitantly asked. "Are you good?"

As he neared, Wu Fei realised it was a boy no older than he. The boy coughed and struggled to sit up. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth and his face was covered in cuts and bruises. 

"Yeah, just dandy!" he replied and looked up. "You came in the nick o'time. Thanks for the rescue, mate. I'm Duo Maxwell."

 

## Chapter 2

"Yeah, just dandy!" he replied and looked up. "You came in the nick o'time. Thanks for the rescue, mate. I'm Duo Maxwell."

The words that came from Duo's lips were laced with an accent that was unfamiliar to Wu Fei. He found it hard to understand him but tried his best to process the words. He heard and understood the word "Thanks" clearly. He extended his hand to Duo and replied, "Good. I, Chang Wu Fei."

Duo took it and got to his feet. "What? Oh, you just told me your name, right?"

Wu Fei looked blankly at Duo, wishing he wouldn't speak so fast. He couldn't keep up. "Sorry, my English not good."

Duo laughed, realising his mistake spoke slower and clearer, "That's okay. At least you speak it. Me, I don't know a word of Cantonese even though I've been here for six months! Actually I lie; I know how to insult your mother! But that's about it."

Wu Fei chuckled as he offered support to Duo. Duo gratefully took it. "You hurt. Let me help."

"You've been a great help as it is. If you can get me back to the docks, I'll be okay."

"No." Wu Fei shook his head. Because kung fu disciples had beaten up Duo, he could be more injured more than he looked. Wu Fei wanted a doctor to give him a once over. "You hurt. Must see a doctor."

"A doctor? It's just a brawl! I've been in lots of brawls before. Besides, Doc Stevenson is sick of seeing me. I'll be okay."

Wu Fei sighed, what could he say to convince the boy? "Please? It better. See doctor, see my Master."

"Master?" Duo asked. "What d'ya mean Master? You a servant?"

"No, no. Kung fu master, he doctor also."

"Oh, right. You're not going to let me go if I don't see this Master of yours, are ya?" Wu Fei shook his head. Duo shrugged. "Right, lead on then. I feel a lot safer with you around anyway. Did'ja say you knew kung fu?"

Wu Fei laughed and nodded while walking Duo towards his school. He wondered if he was going to be in trouble for this but he could not leave Duo on his own. He hoped that someone was still awake in the school to let him in so that he didn't have to scale the walls to get in or wake the entire household to get some help.

The Chinese youth was truly fascinated by Duo. For one Duo did not stop talking. Sometimes rambling way too fast for him to understand. The accent that Duo had was also interesting, yet sometimes it had the unmistakable English lilt to it. When Duo had stopped talking long enough for Wu Fei to get a word in edgewise to question him, Duo revealed that he was originally Irish but had spent a good few years working in the ports of Liverpool. He had often hidden his Irish heritage and accent to enable him to gain employment easier. Now that he was in the faraway shores of China, he didn't bother hiding it.

"I guess I was lucky when I caught the eye of a bridge crew on one of Jardine Matheson's posh ships," Duo said when asked how he ended up in Canton. "I was actually trying to pick his pocket and all. Said he could use someone like me. I didnae know what he mean but I didnae care then. Someone was giving a street rat like me a chance, a chance to see the exotic East no less, I ain't that crazy to say no. He gave me a job on the ship, gotta earn my keep and all y'know. Sure, it was a lowly cabin boy position and all but I didnae care. It was no worse than what I was doing back at the docks. Then he had me stationed here to help with the merchandise they bring in. Wanted some young stud with a quick mind and a faster hand, but I ain't complaining. Got a roof over me head, three square meals and a tidy sum for me services. Plus the weather here is sure better than dreary Liverpool. Just gets boring, y'know. You can only explore the piers so many times in 6 months." 

Wu Fei smiled inwardly, occasionally nodding to tell Duo that he understood what the Irish had said. It was hard to catch every word but he got the gist of it.

"We are here," he said as he knocked on the doors of the school. He got no answer. Wu Fei knocked a little harder hoping that he wouldn't wake too many people. Another moment of silence greeted him.

"No one's home, mate," Duo whispered. Wu Fei eased out of Duo's grasp and told him to wait there. The Irish boy replied, "No problems. I doubt I could outrun you anyway if I tried!"

Wu Fei scaled the walls and jumped into the courtyard just as he saw a figure attacking him. He quickly countered and retaliated, only to realize it was Mei-Ran!

 **["MEI-RAN!!"]** He cried as he ducked another one of her attacks.

["Wu Fei?!"] She stopped mid-strike at the sound of his voice. ["What the hell are you doing?!"]

["Gods, Mei! Do you always attack the first person you see?"]

["You were climbing over the walls! You could've been a burglar!"]

["Oh, like a thief would be stupid enough to raid a kung fu school?"] He said as he unlatched the gate to retrieve Duo. ["Go get your father. I have wounded here."]

Mei-Ran looked at Duo and exclaimed before she could stop herself. ["He's a _gwailo_!"]

["And since when did our help and services stop at our own backyard?"] Wu Fei retorted. ["It's that kind of narrow-minded and xenophobic behaviour that led to his injuries in the first place!"]

["I didn't mean it that way! You know I didn't."] Mei-Ran looked genuinely hurt. ["Get him in and I'll get Father."]

"I'm not being any trouble, am I?" Duo asked as Mei-Ran ran off and Wu Fei led him into the infirmary.

"No, no trouble. She can be ... um ... rude. She was ... um ..." Wu Fei began struggling with his words. His brain was about to fry from an over-usage of the unfamiliar language. In addition to having to find the words he wanted, he also needed to make his tongue and lips form those cumbersome syllables.

"Surprised to see me out of the docks area?" Duo supplied.

"Yes. Sit."

Within moments Master Ron had shooed Mei-Ran and Wu Fei out of the room while he worked on the patient.

["Where did you meet him? How? What are you doing out this late? Why didn't you tell me if you're going to the docks? When did you start speaking the _gwailo's_ language?"] Mei-Ran began ranting at him.

["Mei-Ran! Shut up! First of all, I'm still angry with you for what you did this morning. And secondly, none of this is any of your business! If _sifu_ questions me then I will answer him, but you have no authority over me. Despite the fact that you are _sifu's_ daughter, I am still the primary disciple and I outrank you!"]

["Chang Wu Fei! How dare you talk to me like that?!"]

["I'll do what I want and I'll speak how I like. I've always treated you with the respect you deserve but I'm just a punching bag to you and the butt of your jokes. Today was the last straw, Miss Ron. I don't mind that you get away with murder around here but what really gets me is you **never** apologise! Even when you know you're wrong! Well, I've had enough. Find yourself another lap dog because this one isn't going to roll over and play dead anymore!"]

["Is that all you think of me? I thought you were my friend!"]

["Friends don't treat friends the way you treat me!"]

["I have known you the longest time and yet you act as if I've got cooties and wouldn't touch me with a quarterstaff! I have feelings too, you know! And just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I am weak and useless and stupid! You boys are always leaving me out of everything like I'm a third leg."]

["We leave you out because you're reckless, impetuous, and plain crazy! Besides, we don't want to get into any more trouble for leading the Master's daughter into mischief."]

["I don't need **you** to lead me into mischief! I can do that myself!"]

["Precisely!!"]

["Ehem..."] The screaming match was suddenly halted by a third voice. Wu Fei straightened himself and bowed to his _sifu_. Mei-Ran just sat brewing in anger. ["I'd hate to interrupt but you two are waking up the neighbourhood more effectively than the firecrackers."]

["I'm sorry, _sifu_."]

["It's okay. You friend's injuries are not serious. He'll probable ache for a few days. I've applied some ointment to the swelling and bruises; they should start fading tomorrow. I told him to wait. Well, I hope I did anyway. You should tell him to stay the night and rest."]

["But _sifu_!"] Wu Fei protested, he knew the kind of strife that could come from Duo spending the night out of the docks area but he was silenced by his master.

["As long as he does not leave the room and have no contact with anyone but Mei and I, we should be okay. After you talk to him, you should go home. It's late; you don't want to get into more trouble. I will speak with you of this matter as soon as you can take leave from your familial obligations. I myself have family visiting tomorrow and we have the show to put on. I would like you to help your friend into one of the rooms at the back. He will go unnoticed there."]

["Yes, _sifu_."]

Master Ron then turned to Mei-Ran and simply said, ["Bedtime, Mei."]

She spared Wu Fei one last death glare and retreated to her room. Wu Fei rolled his eyes and headed to Duo. He was surprised to find the room empty. Obviously, his _sifu's_ instruction for the Irish boy to wait was not understood. Duo had somehow managed to sneak past three of the best martial artist of the school. That was no mean feat. There was little that Wu Fei could do. He only hoped that the boy would be all right.

Just as he was about to leave, a glint caught his eye. Wu Fei picked up the shiny object on the pillow that was catching the candlelight. It was a chain with a pendant of some sort. He examined it closely and wondered what the two strips of intersecting metal represented. It no doubt belonged to Duo. Perhaps, he was going to see the curiously fascinating braided Irish again. Tucking the silver cross into his belt, Wu Fei went to inform his Master of Duo's disappearance and began his journey home.

The morning came way too soon for the young Master Chang. He should've thought of the early rise requested, no, demanded by "tradition" on New Year's day before running off into the night like a rogue of ill repute. Nevertheless, he was glad that he did, otherwise he wouldn't have met the enigmatic Irish.

["Get up!"] Li was relentless in dragging Wu Fei out of bed.

["Go away!"] Wu Fei clung onto his blanket, just as determined not to be woken.

["Look, Master Wu." Li sighed and relinquished his hold on the blanket. ["You are already awake; otherwise you wouldn't be fighting me, why don't you just get up? Or you'll be sorry."]

["I hope you aren't threatening me, Li,"] Wu Fei mumbled. ["I'm the one with the martial arts prowess, y'know."]

["Yes, but I'm the one with the pitcher of cold water."]

 **["YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"]** Wu Fei instantly sat up and glared at Li. His frown deepened when he realized that Li's hands were empty.

["Hah!"] Li smirked. ["Got you up! Now get dressed before we both get in trouble!"]

["Cheeky little imp!"] Wu Fei reluctantly threw his blankets aside and head to his dresser to freshen up. He wiped his face with damp warm face cloth letting the mild fragrant steam wake him up. He then got dressed, undid his braid to comb the knots out before braiding his long curtain of black silk again. Seeing that practically everybody that his father had ever met would be gracing the halls of the Chang Mansion, Wu Fei made the extra effort to look the part as the son of General Chang.

Most of the family was awake and seated at the dinner tables for breakfast when Wu Fei got there. The only missing people were his father, uncle, Pui San and Kim Fei. It was more than likely that the former three were nursing a hangover that morning while Kim Fei just wasn't a morning person. Wu Fei only hoped that his brother wasn't stoned out of his mind.

Breakfast went without a hitch, the missing family members finally emerged and before soon the reception hall was teeming with people. Wu Fei had been greeted by far too many people he didn't recognize. Nevertheless, he kept up his façade and did as he was expected to by greeting them and wishing them longevity, great fortune, prosperity and so on and so forth. Occasionally, his father and his father's wives would instruct him to pour and offer tea to an elder, an official or a distant grandaunt. In return, he had countless _hoong pau_ , small red envelops filled with money, shoved into his hands. After all these years of practice, he had the whole ritual down to an art.

Wu Fei headed out to the courtyard as soon as he got the chance. He was feeling a little stifled in the hall. It was near noon and the Lion Dance troupe from Master Ron's school would be arriving soon. That would be the highlight of his day. He had always wanted to be a part of that show but his father had forbidden him to, citing that his place was with the family.

As he waited for the arrival of the troupe, Wu Fei's thoughts wandered back to one Duo Maxwell. He wondered what Duo was doing out in the streets of Canton, how he came across the three thugs and managed to get beaten up. It was obvious to Wu Fei that Duo was no ordinary boy, not especially after he gave him, his _sifu_ and Mei-Ran the slip last night. If he could move as quietly and stealthy as a thief perhaps his reputation was questionable. Wu Fei did not like to think of Duo as that.

Wu Fei reached into his pocket and fingered the cross that Duo had left. Again, he wondered why Duo had left it. Perhaps he didn't do it on purpose; perhaps it slipped and inadvertently got left behind. Wu Fei toyed with the cool metal, not daring to take it out into plain sight. He would no doubt get into trouble for it. He fervently hoped that he would meet the braided Irish again, at least to return his cross if nothing else. Perhaps he would make another visit to the docks again that night.

Wu Fei's eyes suddenly widened – the docks! Pier 49, to be precise, he had forgotten about the duel of honour, of sorts, that he had agreed to. Damn! He cursed himself for being baited to such a foolish agreement. He had been taught better than that. His _sifu_ would no doubt punish him severely for the abuse of his prowess. He could barely believe he had sunk so low as to accept a mindless brawl. Sighing, he shrugged to himself. He could not go back on his word now. He, at least, had that much "honour" left in him.

A crescendo of voices brought him out of his musing. He looked up to see his _sifu_ walk into the courtyard. His father greeted him, as did his uncle. After all pleasantries were exchanged, Master Ron signalled for the drum to begin.

Wu Fei's gaze shifted to where the troupe was set up. Kok Wah had the cymbals in his hands and next to him Keong was preparing to quite literally beat the life out of the drum. He started slowly and softly, building up the tempo from a rapid roll to the powerful energetic beat of the dance rhythm.

 **BOOM-BA-DA-BOOM-BA-DA-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM!**

The very air itself resonated with the pounding of the drums. Keong was playing the drum beautifully. His movements were fluid and graceful – it was almost like he was dancing to the beat himself. The drumming was not there to simply provide the rhythm for the dancers; it was an art form itself. Wu Fei knew it was Keong's first year as the drummer. He had been practicing long and hard and his diligence had paid off. He executed each beat with precision and style.

The Lion then took centre stage – leaping, twirling, kicking, rearing, prancing and doing whatever else humanly possible whilst holding a large wooden lion head. Both front and rear dancers were superbly coordinated. They move with such grace and elegance that could put the actual beast itself to shame. Each movement was defined, flawless and magnificent, never once missing the beat, never once faltering.

Every year he would watch his fellow disciples dance to the moving beat of the drum and Wu Fei would be no less impressed with the performance, whilst wishing he was a participant and not audience. He wondered who were under the Lion. Master Ron had the habit of changing dancers every year to give every one a chance to perform. This year's lead dancer was rather impressive.

Then the lead dancer stretched his arms, lifting the Lion's head over his own. Wu Fei caught a glimpse of the face and almost keeled over in shock. It was the she-devil herself!

One part of him was furious – not at Mei-Ran but because he was not permitted to participate – the other was completely and utterly awestruck. Female martial artists were getting rarer by the day. To find one that was so skilled and graceful in performing the Lion Dance was even more precious. It took a bit of strength to lift the head itself, even more so to be able to manipulate it so elegantly.

Wu Fei may have been impressed before, he was positively mesmerised now. In the past, Mei-Ran and Wu Fei had sparred but their fighting was always borne out of competition, annoyance or retaliation. The beauty and grace of the art form were lost in those instances. They never trained together and Wu Fei had only seen her moves when they were direct at him. This was virtually the first time he watched her in action in the absence of fury, frustration or defence. This time she was weaving a dance of joy, exuberance and good fortune and she was simply breathtaking.

It was at that moment which Mei-Ran choose to cast a glance over to Wu Fei. Wu Fei flushed crimson, snapped his mouth shut and assumed the best stoic expression he could muster. The beating of his heart was so loud that he was certain that it was drowning out the drum! He cursed himself inwardly and tried to calm his nerves.

["A-hah!"] A voice by his ear made him jump. It was Kim Fei.

["What?"]

["I saw you drooling. You can't deny it now. It's the she-devil under there, isn't it?"]

["Shut up!"] Wu Fei elbowed his brother in the chest. He said no more as the Lion Dance came to a close. Besides, his mind was too frazzled for him to come up with a witty reply.

["You can't hide these things from you big brother, Wu."] Kim Fei would not let it rest. ["Why don't you go with them after the show?"]

["Father wouldn't – "]

["Oh forget about His Honourable General Chang Jung!"] Kim Fei interrupted Wu Fei. ["He's got so many people to take care of I doubt he remembers how many children he has! As long as you've greeted all the "important" people, you're fine to leave."]

["I really – "]

["Wu!"] The older Chang interrupted again. ["For heaven sakes! Every year I see the longing in your eyes to be with them instead of hanging around here playing the filial son. I'm giving you the chance this year to shut up, get up and get going!"]

Kim Fei pulled his brother up and pretty much shoved him away. Wu Fei beamed. ["You're the best, Brother."]

["I know,"] Kim Fei replied, flicking his wrists in a shooing motion.

Wu Fei hurried over to his classmates where they were being severed refreshments. Hoi Yee had given them each a _hoong pau_ as a token of appreciation. She smiled knowingly at him before she left, but said nothing. Hoi Yee was the closest to him in the family next to Kim Fei.

["Keong!"] Wu Fei greeted his friend. ["Hey! Happy New Year!"]

["Hey, hey, Happy New Year!"] He was seated on a garden stool and looked absolutely exhausted.

["You were fantastic! Well done!"] Wu Fei slapped the boy on the back.

The already flushed face reddened even more. Receiving a compliment from Chang Wu Fei was a rarity. ["Thanks, I wasn't the star though."]

["Hey, without you the star would have to dance to a silent beat! Don't put yourself down. You were good."] Wu Fei then looked around and asked, ["Where's _sifu_? I should wish him a happy New Year."]

["He's with your father, I think."]

["Oh, I'll wait then. Where's Mei-Ran?"]

["Putting away the Lion."] Keong pointed to the cart just beyond the main gate of the courtyard. Wu Fei thanked Keong, picked up a mug of sugar cane drink and headed to where Mei-Ran was. As always with her, her duties and responsibilities came first and foremost. She looked up, hearing his approach and frowned. Wu Fei felt his stomach hit his shoes.

["What do you want?"]

Butterflies managed to lift his stomach back to its rightful place but did not leave. Wu Fei felt his cheeks redden again. As sweat-soaked and flushed Mei-Ran was, she was still a picture of loveliness to Wu Fei. How aptly she was named _beauty._ How could he not have seen that before? Wu Fei mentally slapped himself when he realised he was gawking again.

["To apologise."] He held the mug out as peace offering then continued, ["And to tell you that you were magnificent out there."]

The calmness in his voice took both he and Mei-Ran by surprise. It was now Mei-Ran's turn to house the butterflies and blush.

["Uh... apology accepted."] She took the mug from him and sipped the drink. ["And thank you."]

["Why didn't you say anything about performing?"]

["You know Father never tell who does the dance before hand. Ken Li and I are alternating. Thank the gods for that! The damned head is so heavy. I thought Father was going to make me the tail dancer most of the time but there is no way I could've lifted Ken Li and Kok Keen didn't want to lead. So I got to show off a little!"] A bright smile appeared on her face, genuinely happy and proud of herself in this venture. Wu Fei's pulse began to race as he gazed upon her exquisite features.

["That's great!"] He managed to say without stuttering. ["I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw you. I never realised you were this good."]

["Wow! Two compliments in a day from the great Master Chang Wu Fei! What do I owe this honour?"] She teased.

["That's three, actually. Keong got the first."] Wu Fei countered.

["Tsk!"] She feigned her anger. ["Typical! I always play second fiddle to your fellow male disciples!"]

Wu Fei gaped at her. Surely, she did not still think she was unimportant to him. Apart from Li, he had known her for the longest. She was closer to him than his own sisters and she had somewhat become an integral part of his life. She may be a pain sometimes but without her, life would certainly be a little quieter and a lot duller.

Mei-Ran suddenly dropped her gaze and took an unnaturally keen interest in the contents of the mug she was holding. ["I'm sorry, Wu. For all the pranks I did and for all the times I got you into trouble. I didn't realize you hated me for that."] Her voice was barely a whisper.

This New Year's Day was certainly a milestone. What with Chang Wu Fei complimenting his fiercest competition and Ron Mei-Ran admitting she was wrong to her most unyielding opponent.

["Mei, don't be silly. I never hated you. You may have frustrated, angered, and drove me mad but I never hated you for it! You are one of my oldest and dearest friends. You are a pain, I don't deny that but you have saved my hide a couple of times and you have been a good friend through my troubled times."]

Mei-Ran looked up and Wu Fei offered him a brilliant smile. It was genuine, sincere and charming.

["I've never seen you smile like that."] Mei-Ran punched him in the arm. ["First you compliment me, now you are actually smiling. Are you feeling well?"]

["Imp!"] Wu Fei slugged her back.

["Don't you start! I can kick your butt, you know! You yourself said I was good!"] She set her mug down on the cart.

["You may be good."] Wu Fei tossed his head and sneered playfully. ["But I'm the best!"]

["Is that a challenge I hear?"] Mei-Ran wove a couple of fancy moves and adopted a defensive stance.

["Gods! Can I not leave the two of you alone for one moment?"] Master Ron heaved an exaggerated sigh as he approached them. ["I swear you two are going to send me to an early grave!"]

["She started it,"] Wu Fei said with a cheeky glint in his eye.

["You can't prove it!"] Mei-Ran stuck her tongue out at him.

["All right, you two! Enough!"] Master Ron smacked them lightly on the head with his fan. ["We've got two more shows to do, so we need to get moving. Mei, get the others ready. You and I have to say goodbye to the General before we leave."]

["Yes, Father."] Mei picked up the mug and headed back to into the courtyard.

["Happy New Year, _sifu_."]

["Happy New Year, Wu Fei. How has it been?"]

["The usual."] Wu Fei shrugged nonchalantly. It was no secret that Wu Fei had always wanted to join the troupe. ["But my brother has given me leave to join you. That is if you have no objections, _sifu_."] He looked at his _sifu_ in anticipation.

["Hmmm..."] Master Ron hesitated. ["Your brother? What did your father say?"]

["He has no objections."] Kim Fei suddenly appeared. ["I've had a word with him, Master Ron. Wu Fei is free to go as long as he is home for dinner in good time."] Kim Fei flashed Master Ron a winning smile.

Wu Fei seriously doubted Kim Fei spoke to their father but he wasn't going to say anything. If Kim Fei was lying to Master Ron, it was Kim Fei's responsibility and he would have to deal with the consequences. In this instance, Wu Fei was glad that the militaristic chain of command also worked in the domestic hierarchy. Wu Fei wasn't too worried about it; Kim Fei could talk his way out of anything.

["Master Chang, I shall take your word for it if you will take responsibility for Wu Fei's leaving."]

["Most certainly, Master Ron! Just make sure he behaves himself!"] Kim Fei reached over to pinch Wu Fei's cheek. ["He is one mischievous monkey!"]

 **["BROTHER!"]** Wu Fei slapped his hand away.

Master Ron chuckled. ["Don't I know it! We have to get going. If you boys would excuse me, I have to take leave from your father."]

The Chang brothers bowed as Master Ron headed in the direction Mei-Ran did not so long ago.

 **["AH!"]** Kim Fei said holding up his hand before Wu Fei could utter a single syllable. ["Just enjoy yourself and don't forget you owe me a favour. Your big brother will take care of everything. Just be a good boy, bow and say thank you."]

Wu Fei chuckled and did he was told.

Wu Fei did not remember having this much fun for New Year. The streets were alive with activities. People were happily exchanging gifts and greetings children were playing without a care in the world occasionally setting off a firecracker or two. There was a feeling of simplistic joy in the air – the joy of new beginnings, the joy of seeing old friends and the joy of celebrating with family.

The final dance was held in the town square. It was a dance with at difference. This time the Lion wasn't there to bless the house and its occupants; it was there to compete with a rival Lion for the bounty at the end of the course. Of course the bounty was not more than a bunch of lettuce, a huge _hoong_ _pau_ and a scroll with a slogan of well wishes on it, but it was the prestige and honour that came with the clinching of it that they were fighting for.

Wu Fei was rather excited about the whole thing. He had never been to the competition before. Even though several of the high-ranking Officials were guests of honour, General Chang had never accepted the invitation on the excuse of familial obligations. That was why he had always invited Master Ron's troupe to perform at the mansion. It was easier than dragging his hoard into the square. Notwithstanding, a performance had a different aura to a competition and Wu Fei was getting as worked up as those involved – namely Kok Keen.

The tail dancer looked rather nervous and Ken Li and Wu Fei were trying to calm him down. It was then Wu Fei noticed an unusually quiet Mei-Ran staring at the Lion's head. No, she was talking to the head! An amused smile played across Wu Fei's lips as he walked over to her.

["Not going crazy from nervousness, are you?"]

She snapped her head around trying to cover the fact she was startled. ["No!"] She replied haughtily. ["Of course not! I know I'm good and I will get the scroll!"]

["Confidence is a good thing but over confidence – "]

["Don't lecture me!"] She frowned. ["I know what I'm doing."]

["I know, but you are going up against Master Yong's disciples. And you know they have the tendency to fight dirty."] Wu Fei lowered his voice. His thoughts shifted briefly to his twilight encounter the night before.

["Yes, I remember. Don't worry. I'll get the scroll,"] she said with iron determination. Mei-Ran smiled at Wu Fei and then did something that very nearly send Wu Fei into cardiac arrest – she leaned over to quickly peck Wu Fei on the cheek before running off to make sure Kok Keen had not collapse from a nervous breakdown.

Wu Fei was stunned beyond words. He just stood rooted to the ground, dumbfounded, speechless and weak-kneed. Blinking once, twice, he shifted his gaze to the torment of his life and wondered what the hell just happened. She looked up at him and gave him another one of her lovely, rare smiles and winked – sending Wu Fei spiralling into another abyss of confusion and embarrassment.

["Don't you want to get a place in the front?"] Mei-Ran asked when she returned with Kok Keen in tow. ["It's almost time, we need to get ready."]

["Come on!"] Ken Li tugged his braid and led him off towards where the crowd was gathered. ["Let's leave them alone to prepare."]

Wu Fei followed Ken Li in silence, his heart soaring. He smiled to himself and thought that perhaps Kim Fei was right after all. He shrugged, this was something new, he would mull over it later and let things happen. He wanted to enjoy the show for now.

Onyx eyes scanned the town square. It has been transformed. Towards the entrance arch two sets of ascending wooden pillars were erected. The purpose of the pillars was for the Lions to dance up them to reach the top of arch where the scroll hung off. In that course they would have to find ways and means to slow down their rival to gain advantages. It was not an easy task. The wooden pillars were no more than one foot in diameter; not forgetting the lead dancer had to balance with the weight of the lion's head and not to fall off. This was truly a test of one's martial arts skills.

Wu Fei eye's continued to roam the square. He stiffened when he was the lead dancer for the rival school. It was the same boy who had been beating up Duo! That did not bode well. He wanted to run out to warn Mei-Ran and Kok Keen of the boy but the drums sounded and the dance began. Wu Fei decided to be vigilant and kept a keen eye on the rival Lion.

As tradition dictated, the two Lions had to dance together in mock battle before the competition. They looked magnificent together. Master Ron's Lion was painted in the most flamboyant colours of red, gold and green while Master Yong's offset his in the reserved colours of black and white. The contrast between the two represented the eternal conflict of opposite poles – man and woman, good and evil, life and death, yin and yang.

If Wu Fei didn't know better, he would've thought all four dancers had practised together and was doing a choreographed piece. They countered and complimented each other with such ease and elegance it was truly and art form worthy of the highest praise.

The rhythm of the drums suddenly changed signalling the end of the performance and the start of the competition. This is when the excitement truly began. Both Lions began moving towards the pillars, the Red Lion on the left and Black Lion on the right. They would attack each other every other step yet continued advancing towards the top. It was truly fascinating to watch.

As engrossed as Wu Fei was, he did not once take his attention way from the opposition. Halfway up the pillars, all hell broke loose, although not to the untrained eye. Master Yong's disciples began fighting with real force. Sure it was a competition, however its main purpose was to cultivate a sense of sportsmanship – not beat the shit out of your opponents. It was, after all, an auspicious day and the act of violence would be frowned upon.

To the laymen, the battle just got more exciting. To Wu Fei and Ken Li, it just got deadly. The boys exchanged looks but said nothing. Surely every one who had learned even the basics of kung fu could see the venom in each attack from the Black Lion? Evidently not – they were either too excited about watching the "dance" or too ignorant to care.

Ken Li suddenly made a move when Kok Keen and Mei-Ran faltered. Wu Fei however held his arm.

["Wu Fei! Someone is going to get hurt! Kok Keen isn't that good a fighter. Not when he has to support Mei-Ran as well!"] Ken Li whispered in protest.

["I know, but if we just jump without apparent cause, we might make it worse. Just bide our time, if we see any of them in real trouble, be prepared to jump in! C'mon, let's move closer to them."]

Ken Li nodded assent and the boys hurried over toward the Lions. As did some of their other classmates present. They weren't the only ones who noticed.

["I can see that Mei is seeing red. She only fights like that when she's really pissed off! I should know, it's always directed at me."]

Ken Li couldn't help but chuckle. His chuckling was cut short as Kok Keen was suddenly caught in a barrage of kicks from the rear dancer of the Black Lion and was swiftly loosing his balance, taking Mei-Ran with him. This time even the general public noticed something going very wrong.

Wu Fei did not stop to think – this was the moment when the dancers were in real trouble. Action and thought became one as he ran forward, Ken Li hot on his heels. With one looked he conveyed to his classmate that he needed a boost. Ken Li gave his senior a quick nod and sent Wu Fei soaring up towards the pillars.

A collective gasp echoed across the square when Kok Keen finally lost his battle against gravity. Just as he tipped over the edge of the pillar he felt someone grab his tunic.

Wu Fei had made it in time to stop Kok Keen falling and inevitably taking Mei-Ran with him. He took hold of the boy, released his grasp of the Red Lion's tail and whispered fiercely for him to jump off. He knew that Ken Li and a few others were there to catch their junior, making his descend safe.

Just as Wu Fei assumed his position as the tail, the Black Lion's lead dancer reared his head and eyed Wu Fei malevolently. A silent threat was exchanged and the whole competition became personal. Wu Fei hoped that this fight was enough to prove whatever their duel was supposed to prove, hence making their twilight rendezvous redundant.

Quickly he shook the thought out of his head and concentrated on the task as hand. He knew that Mei-Ran was beyond all reasoning and he had to keep her safe and at the same time win the competition. Mei-Ran was determined if nothing else. As they climbed the post, the she-devil lived up to her reputation and lashed out whenever possible, yet cleverly disguising her moves as part of her choreographed steps. The laymen were none the wiser.

The Black Lion tried an all out attack on them again, this time failing miserably. Wu Fei was a much better artist than Kok Keen, and together with Mei-Ran, he was able to counter the attack and gain the upper hand over them. It was the Black Lion who faltered instead of Red. The Red Lion seized the opportunity and surged forward toward the treasure. Deftly, Wu Fei lifted Mei Ran onto his shoulders. Once within reach, Mei-Ran hastily "ate" the lettuce, _hoong pau_ and scroll with the lion's head.

The she-devil let out a whoop of victory as she shredded the lettuce making it look like the Lion was chewing messily, pocketed the _hoong pau_ then released the scroll. She descended from Wu Fei's shoulders and let the scroll unravel from the lion's mouth.

As soon as the scroll revealed its contents the crowds roared and a thunderous applause rang through the square. Strings of firecrackers were set off adding to the already deafening cacophony of cheers, clapping and drumming.

The adrenalin in Wu Fei was positively intoxicating. He had never been so excited before. He didn't know what possessed him to jump in to dance since he had not learned the dance steps. His initial intention was only to stop Kok Keen from going splat on the ground but some primal instinct in him told him to take over as the tail dancer. As soon as Mei-Ran realised that it was he behind her, she began calling out the names of the steps that the moves were based on. Mei-Ran knew that Wu Fei would have no problems following her lead as long as he knew the basics. She was right and they were poetry in motion.

As soon as the Red Lion descended, they were swarmed by their ecstatic classmates, cheering and congratulating them on their fantastic finale. Mei-Ran, Wu Fei noticed for the first time, was actually blushing!

Amidst the celebration, the steely stare and silent death threats from Master Yong's disciples did not go unnoticed. The hairs on the back of Wu Fei's neck were on ends as soon as he descended. He spared the Black Lion's lead dancer a quick glance before joining the rest of his classmates for refreshments. He had won this round, but it was evident that the lead dancer wanted a rematch.

["This is not over, Chang,"] the malicious voice growled from behind him.

Wu Fei stopped and sighed. ["Actually, it is. We duelled, I won. There was never a need for me to prove my superiority to begin with, even less reason for me to have to do so now. Why don't you spare yourself of another bout of embarrassment and just forget about it tonight?"]

["You coward!"] The boy spat. ["I will sully your reputation if you don't show, don't think I won't!"]

["Go ahead."] Wu Fei smirked. ["The whole town has just seen your ass being whooped by me. You go on a rampage in ruining my reputation you prove beyond a doubt that you are nothing more than a sore loser. The terms of your little mind game has just turned against you. Let's see how many people will believe you now. Let's see you do it without hurting your own name and the name of your master."]

The boy opened his mouth to retort but found he could not. The truth did hurt. Disciples of Master Ron were now the local champions, if he went around besmirching Wu Fei's name, he would be labelled petty and a coward. Beady eyes narrowed and a boorish curse was let loose from his lips before he stalked of in anger.

Wu Fei tried to resist pouring salt into the wound but found he could not deny himself of the simply joy of mockery; he shouted after the boy. ["Happy New Year!"]

 **["CHANG WU FEI!"]** Mei-Ran exclaimed. ["What the hell is going on? You were going to fight that cad, weren't you? That was about some stupid duel of honour you agreed to, wasn't it? That was to do with the _gwailo_ you brought to the school last night, wasn't it?"]

Wu Fei groaned inwardly and cursed himself as eloquently had the lead dancer had. Damn! He had been caught pretty much red-handed. Sometimes he wondered which was worse – getting caught by his _sifu_ or by his _sifu's_ daughter. Both had the wrath of angry gods and one could deliver punishment as devastating as the other.

 

## Chapter 3

The stares that he had been getting all afternoon were positively unnerving. He hoped that the gods would be merciful and let him go unscathed that evening. So far, they have been.

Almost immediately after Mei-Ran witness the exchange between he and the rival lead, Kok Wah and Ken Li came over to bodily drag the heroes of the day to join in the celebration. Mei-Ran had been tactful enough not to cause a scene by questioning Wu Fei in front of the others. And through the celebrating and the hero-worshiping they received, Wu Fei had managed to avoid any one-to-one moments with Mei-Ran.

It was almost dinnertime and he had specific instructions to be home for that. If he could get across the front courtyard without being jumped, Wu Fei would be home free.

["Wu Fei!"]

Damn the gods!

["Yes, Mei-Ran?"]

["Don't play games with me, you may have managed to avoid me all afternoon but you're not getting away with this. Tell me or I'll tell Father what I heard."]

["Mei, you know that threat does not work on me anymore. We started out on a really good note today, please, I don't want to spoilt it with another one of our pointless arguments."] Wu Fei implored, his well learned charm – lessons courtesy of big brother – was being pushed to the limit. By the looks of it, it was working. ["I promise to tell you about it later, but right now I need to get home before my Father realises I'm missing."]

["What? I thought your brother said you had permission."]

["That's my brother you're talking about, do you really believe that? He's taken responsibility of my leaving, that's all I need to care. Good night, Mei-Ran. I had a really good time."] Wu Fei gave her his most charming smile and leaned over to return her peck on the cheek from earlier before heading home.

A small smile played across his lips. He could scarcely believe he had just "won" the last argument by employing charm instead of force. He chuckled to himself feeling a little bit like a tart; it certainly had been a good day. It would have been better if he didn't have to go home to face the madness synonymous to his family dinners. Wu Fei shrugged and thought – you can't win them all.

Just as he rounded a corner a voice snapped his attention. "You're looking rather pleased with yourself. But if I did what you did today, I would be to."

From the budding shadows of sunset stepped a black clad figure with a black eye and the unmistakeable Irish-English accent.

"Duo!"

"That's what they call me, mate."

"Where did you go?"

"What? Yesterday? I didnae want to get you and your Master into trouble. "Sides, if I were dying he'd have done more than put stuff on me bruises and cuts."

"No trouble."

"Thanks, mate, I appreciate it and all. That's what I'm back here to tell you."

"You are welcome. Why are you out?"

"Chinese New Year is a time of celebration! I ain't gonna sit by the docks when all the action is happening out here!"

"Yes, New Year good time. You see much?"

"I saw the ... um ... thing you were doing in the square."

"Lion Dance."

"Lion Dance? That didnae look like lions t'me. Then again, who am I t'say. I ain't seen a lion meself." Duo laughed. "Anyway you look great.'Specially they way you rescued the damsel in distress."

Wu Fei frowned and shook his head, not understanding what Duo meant. The Irish lad laughed again and waved, dismissing his statement. "Hey, you wanna come down to the docks to see my part o'town? Do a little celebrating o'our own?"

"Yes, but later. Now, I go home for dinner. My father will be angry if I late."

"Well, off you go then!" Duo began ushering him away. "Just get to the warehouses on Pier 23, I'll find ya." With that, the enigmatic boy disappeared into the darkness of an adjacent the alley.

As Duo disappeared, Wu Fei remembered the cross in his pocket. He contemplated calling after him but decided against it. Duo was not supposed to be out here, the shroud of twilight was barely over the streets and he was late as it is. The Chinese boy shrugged, returning Duo's cross would wait till they met up later.

If Wu Fei owned a clock, he knew he would be clock-watching. Dinner was entirely too long and people didn't seem to want to go to bed that evening. He had tried to get his father and uncle drunk again but they were not very complying. Wu Fei suspected that they were still suffering from a hangover.

["Master Wu?"] A young girl bowed before him. He did not recognise her; perhaps she was part of his uncle's staff.

["Yes?"]

["The Lady Pui San has requested for your audience,"] she said, barely above a whisper. She looked petrified. Wu Fei couldn't guess why.

["Where is she?"]

["In the inner courtyard, Master Wu."]

["Thank you. Tell her I'll be there shortly."]

The girl dipped deeper and retreated. Wu Fei frowned; he hated such overtly expressed respect that bordered on veneration. He did not believe that just because he was the son of a Manchu General, the general public had to worship the ground he walked on. Wu Fei shrugged mentally and walked over to his brother who was sitting with some of their cousins talking and drinking.

["Brother, I need a favour,"] he whispered into Kim Fei's ear.

["What another?]" Kim Fei teased, and then excused himself from his group. The brothers moved to a quieter corner of the room. ["What is it?"]

["I just need to go out later. Can you do ... um... the usual?"]

["The usual?"] Kim Fei chuckled. ["To the docks again?"]

Wu Fei nodded and smiled sheepishly.

["Met someone interesting? I thought you only had eyes for Mei-Ran."]

["Oh goodness sake! Is that all you ever think about?"] Wu Fei rolled his eyes. ["In case you haven't forgotten, the Western women and girls weren't allowed to disembark!"]

["So? That doesn't mean anything. You aren't supposed to go to the docks and you still do!"]

["Look, are you going to help me cover or not?"] Wu Fei demanded impatiently.

["Calm down! Have I ever disappointed you?"]

["Thank you."] Wu Fei smiled. ["Aunt Pui San wanted to see me. I'd better go."]

Kim Fei nodded and headed back to his group. Wu Fei wondered why his aunt wanted to talk to him. He padded silently into the inner courtyard and found his aunt staring up at the sky. Astronomy was one of her many passions.

["Aunt Pui San?"]

She jumped and almost fell out of her chair. ["Gods! Wu Fei!"] She steadied herself. ["Must you creep up on me?"]

["Creep up?"] Wu Fei tried to stifle a chuckle. ["I wasn't creeping! I can't help it if stealth was part of my training. I'm just doing what comes naturally."]

["Yeah, yeah! Go on! Laugh, I can see you're going to burst if you don't!"]

["I'm sorry. The expression on your face..."] Wu Fei lost his fight against the chuckles.

["Hey! Show some respect, misfit!"]

Wu Fei straightened and gave his aunt a deep bow, not unlike the one he received some moments ago. ["Yes, Lady Pui San."]

Pui San rolled her eyes. ["The older they get the cheekier they become! It must be the Chang blood; your brother is no better! I swear Chun is becoming more like you each day."]

["He's your son, Aunt, he's becoming more like you not me!"] Wu Fei grinned as he sat down opposite her.

["Now, I don't know if that's a good or bad thing!"] She joked, half-serious, then shrugged. ["Anyway I didn't call you here to talk about my son. I wanted to talk about you."]

["ME?"]

["Yeah, you're hiding something."] She lowered her voice to a whisper and added cheekily. ["C'mon you can tell your aunt your little secrets."]

["What makes you say that?"] Wu Fei tried to feign innocence.

["Hah! Ever since you came back from your afternoon escapade you've been walking on air! I'm not blind you know. There's love in the air!"]

["What's with you and Brother?"] He frowned. ["Are you to working together to against me?"]

["Kim Fei's asking the same thing too?"] She asked with a smug look on her face. ["Well that just confirms it. It's that girl under the Lion wasn't it? What's her name?"]

["Gods, you both are impossible!"] Wu Fei got up and started pacing.

["You're so cute when you get angry. The fact that you're so defensive about the whole thing proves beyond a doubt that you have just come to terms about your feelings about her."]

["Oh, Aunt Pui San! Stop torturing me!"]

Pui San laughed. ["You don't have to kneel before me, Wu Fei! Just tell me what I want to know and you're free to go."]

Wu Fei eyed her sceptically. ["You must be really bored, Aunt."]

["You try being a kept woman and then tell me if you get bored or not!"] She huffed. ["Soon wouldn't let me bring any of my books. And yet he insisted that I bring some ten pairs of shoes for a four-day trip! Men are worse when it comes to appearances and vanity. Don't be like that, Wu!"]

Wu Fei tittered. ["I know what you mean, but if you really are bored you can always use my library. I don't have as comprehensive a collection like yours but you are always welcome."]

["Nice try, misfit! Sit!"] Pui San smirked. ["Tell me all about her!"]

["On one condition."] The young Chang began to turn the tables to his favour.

["Oh-ho! We're negotiating are we? Right, let's hear it then."]

["I need to be ... out tonight. Help me get out and provide cover and I'll tell you all you want to know. I don't think Kim Fei is going to be able to do it on his own. There are a lot of people in the house tonight."]

["Oooo..."] Pui San was lapping up the rebellious aura that was emanating from Wu Fei. ["You've got yourself a deal. I want to know where you're going though. If you're doing something illicit – "]

["Aunt! Give me a little credit. It's not against the law. It's just against the house rules. I'm going to the docks."]

["Docks, eh? The foreign bug has bitten you?"]

["No thanks to you! I met someone yesterday and I want to meet him again. That's all."]

["You were out yesterday? How did you manage?"]

["Every one was drunk and the children had worn themselves out playing. Tonight people seem too hell bent on having a "quiet night"!"]

Pui San chuckled. ["Yes I can understand that. I've still got a hangover. Anyway, we're getting off topic. Tell me about your girl."]

["My girl?!"] Wu Fei's eyes widened then shook his head. ["Hardly! Not yet anyway but don't say that in front of her, Aunt. I won't live to see the next sunrise if you do!"]

["Oo! You Chang men love feisty ones, huh? Your mother was like that too."]

["Yeah, well, we're all glutton for punishment!"] Wu Fei smiled and began to tell Pui San all about Mei-Ran. Their escapades, their fights, their more civil moments and most of all what he saw today, what he felt and how Mei-Ran reacted to him.

Before that year, Wu Fei had not had such a cosy conversation with his aunt. Wu Fei wondered why they did not cultivate a closer relationship earlier. She was the most down to earth and sensible of all the Chang wives. Like his mother, she was the feisty one of the lot and from what he understood they got along really well before his mother's death.

Wu Fei did not remember much about his mother, Suet Wan. He was very young when she passed away. Hoi Yee told him some stories about her and her escapades. She wasn't as impetuous or rebellious as Pui San but she was no conventional woman either. She too had managed to escape the horrors of having her feet bound and she was also a student of the martial arts. Suet Wan was well read and educated beyond the subjects of music, embroidery and calligraphy. She would've have been a recognised and respected scholar were she not a woman. General Chang valued her as a wife and well as his personal advisor. Hoi Yee had often said that Wu Fei was truly his mother's son.

Wu Fei was unsure when he did it, or how for that matter, but he had managed to get Pui San to talk about his mother instead of her talking about Mei-Ran.

Su Yin had been jealous of Suet Wan because of her close relationship and somewhat equal partnership with the General. Unlike Su Yin who was made to marry the General through the orders and arrangement of their parents, General Chang **chose** to take Suet Wan as his second wife. Suet Wan, to say the least, was not thrilled at the prospect of being married to a Manchu Official. She did not relish the lifestyle of the wife of an aristocrat. Suet Wan preferred the simple life with her books and her practice in herbal medicine, not one filled with rich brocade, silk and satin, mindless embroidery and child bearing.

Every parent wanted his or her daughter married into a good house. And although Chang Jung could've taken her for a wife at the drop of her hat, he was determined to win her over and make her want to marry him.

The General was relentless, similarly Suet Wan, stubborn. Eventually through poetry, gifts of literature and promises of no more than one child every five years, the ice maiden of Canton gave her heart to the dashing young official who would rise above his station.

["If my mother was a student of kung fu why did Father not want me to study it?"]

["Because your mother was looked down upon for her unseemly ways."] Pui San sighed, sharing the pain of prejudice. ["People are so fickle. Kung fu masters were once revered, practically worshipped. Then someone within the aristocracy decided that it was not fashionable and the world followed suit and declared it was barbaric and uncivilized! I am glad that you are able to study it. Suet Wan would've been disappointed if you had not studied it. She would've been proud of you."]

["I know. Mother Hoi Yee tells me that all the time. I only wish Father would be too."]

["Wu Fei!"] Pui San reached over to grasp his hands. ["Don't for a second believe that he isn't proud of you. He is. Your father is a proud man, he doesn't do things like emote – your uncle is the same. It's just not the traditional Chinese way. Don't be too hard on yourself, Wu Fei. You are a brilliant young man and I believe in you. We all do. Even your father."]

["Thank you, Aunt Pui San."]

["Any time, misfit!"] She smiled maternally at him. ["Right then, I'm sure you've had enough of your nosy aunt here. Let's go do something about getting you out to your twilight rendezvous, eh?"]

The night was relatively young when Wu Fei got the opportunity to slip out unnoticed. Somehow, Pui San managed to get his father and uncle to bed while Kim Fei had challenged the older Chang children to drink themselves to a stupor. The younger ones had already been sent to bed earlier.

Wu Fei somewhat excited in seeing Duo again raced to the docks. It had been hours after dinner, he hoped that Duo was didn't tire in waiting for him to show.

Silently Wu Fei slipped of the rooftops and emerged from the alley. He made his way to Pier 23, making sure he did not go past Pier 49. He wouldn't be surprised if Master Yong's disciples were there waiting. Wu Fei had made it clear that the duel was pointless, he was not avoiding them; he just didn't want to spend the New Year cultivating any negative emotions.

The docks were unusually quiet for that time of the night. Wu Fei wondered where everyone was. Perhaps they had decided to take the night off as well. The Chinese boy waited patiently for the Duo to come meet him.

"Hey!"

Wu Fei turned around to the source of the voice and found Duo crouching on some crates. "Um... hello."

Duo chuckled. "Hello, yes! Have you been waiting long?" Duo jumped off and walked to Wu Fei.

"No, not long. Sorry, I am late."

"Aw, hell no! The shindig's just beginning. C'mon!"

"What?"

"Shindig, hootenanny, party. Y'know, music, dancing and beer. We _gwailo's_ are always looking for an excuse t'get drunk."

"You know new Cantonese word," Wu Fei said somewhat amused that he referred to himself as a white devil.

Duo laughed out loud. "Yes I did. I'm a pretty fast learner. Maybe you can teach me more?"

"Yes, you teach me too?"

"Of course! What's _gwailo_ mean anyway?"

"The white devil."

"The white devil? Excellent! I like that."

"Why? It is not ... nice."

"You mean insulting? Nah! They're just words. I dunno about the others but I think it suits me just fine! Enough talk, mate, now we eat, drink and be merry." Duo began ushering Wu Fei towards the party venue.

"Where we going?"

"To Pier 49, that's where we've set up the place for an all-night drinking binge."

Wu Fei froze. This was not good, he thought. Of all the damned warehouses on the harbour front why did they have to choose that particular one? His mind began conjuring all sort of trouble Master Yong's disciples would undoubtedly cause. But what could he do?

"Geez, man you look like you've seen a ghost! You okay?"

"Huh?" Wu Fei snapped out of his mini trance. "Yes. Why Pier 49?"

""Cause there's an unused warehouse there and it's big enough for all o'us to swing a cat in."

Judging by the howl of laughter that Duo let out, Wu Fei must have looked more perplexed that he thought. Duo was stranger that Wu Fei initially thought. Nevertheless, he was great company, with that big smile and jovial eyes, the long braid, the never-ending chatter and his array of strange and colourful euphemisms.

As they neared Pier 49 the tranquil night air was shattered by the beat of lively music. Duo broke out into a bounce when the warehouse was in sight, bounding up to the doorway. Wu Fei chuckled and ran after him.

"Just stick with me!" Duo raised his voice, the music permeating through the thin walls of the warehouse. "And don't drink anything anyone offers you!"

"Okay," Wu Fei said.

"Hey, hey! New word from you too!" Duo flashed him a big grin and led him into the warehouse.

The sights and sounds that greeted him were somewhat overwhelming. There were at least a hundred people packed in the warehouse. A band was playing in the corner, some were singing – quite awfully out of tune Wu Fei noted, a long table at the far end was filled with bottles, kegs, tankards and an assortment of snacks while people sat on every surface available drinking, eating and being merry.

"Now this is a party eh?"

"What do you do?" Wu Fei a little out of place.

"What do you mean what do you do?" Duo looked at him like he had grown another head. "You have a good time, that's what you do! C'mon let me introduce you to a good mate o'mine."

Duo dragged the Chinese lad across the warehouse toward the makeshift bar. "Chang, meet my good mate – beer!" Duo lifted the tankard he filled and shoved it under Wu Fei's nose. Wu Fei grimaced; the smell of this so call beer was none too pleasant.

"What? Did I say your name right?"

"Yes." Wu Fei inched backward from the pungent liquid, hoping that Duo wouldn't be too offended. "Family name is Chang; I am Wu Fei."

"Sorry, you've got your names wrong way round!" Duo chuckled as he took a swig.

"Tradition." Wu Fei shrugged nonchalantly. "Family always comes first, so name is first."

"I see. Makes sense. You want some?" The tankard went flying into Wu Fei's face again. Quick reflexes didn't fail him as he held his hand out to stop Duo.

"No, thank you."

"Suit yourself!" Duo drank heartily giving himself a little foam moustache. The Irish lad then suddenly cried out, "Hey Connor!" and bounded over to a redhead boy who looked up. Wu Fei followed suit. He was already out of place as it is, receiving plenty of curious glances when Duo dragged him across the warehouse, he didn't want to look foolish standing by the bar on his own.

Wu Fei could hardly follow the conversation Duo was having with the group Connor was with. The music was loud, the accents were thick and they were talking too damned fast. Duo was having fun drinking and jesting with his friends but Wu Fei was getting bored. After the initial excitement of being in a new environment had worn off, Wu Fei just felt like a noddy standing there. Just as his mind and gaze began to wonder he realised that the whole group was staring at him. A slight blush began to tint his cheeks. He looked over to Duo, the braided boy beamed at him.

"Du... Duo?" Wu Fei stuttered a little. He hadn't a clue what just happened, and if they were expecting something from him.

"Don't worry about it, mate! These bumpkins are just being rude." Duo slapped him on the back, then steered him away from the crowd. "Let's leave them be. You look lost."

"Lost?" Wu Fei asked as they settled into a quieter corner.

"Well, you do kind of stick you like a sore thumb, I can understand that. I feel that way when I'm sneaking out even though the streets are practically deserted."

"It is okay." Wu Fei smiled, suddenly remembering the cross in his pocket he fished for it. "I have something for you."

"Oh, mate!" Duo cried out in joy, clasping the silver crucifix firmly in his hand. "I've been looking for that! I thought I had lost it in the alleyway when those pillocks were beating me up. Where did you find it?"

"Master Ron's room, after you left."

"Thank you so much! This means the world to me."

"What is it?"

"Hmm?" Duo put the cross back where it belonged, around his neck. "The cross? You mean what it represents?"

Wu Fei paused, processing Duo's words before nodding.

"Well, to many people it a symbol of the Catholic God. To me, it's a symbol of family and mortality. The person who gave this to me was the first person to show me what love is. He took care of me when no one else would, loved me when no one else bothered to. He died years ago; this is all I have left of him." Duo cast a quick glance at Wu Fei, this time his smile seemed a little bitter. "Ach! Listen t'me. It's a time of celebration and I'm moping! Here's to the New Year and t'new friends!"

Duo down his beer and continued to chat animatedly. Well, it was more akin to Duo talking and Wu Fei trying very hard to understand him. Notwithstanding, Wu Fei was enjoying himself. He was beginning to like this party. Occasionally, someone would do something silly like stand in the middle of the room on a table and sing a solo piece horribly out of tune or challenge another to drinking three tankards of beer I under a minute. It was fascinating to watch the interaction.

They seemed to have no inhibitions like the Chinese culture dictated. They spoke to each other in a manner that his culture would deem disrespectful. However, Wu Fei did not see it as that. They were merely expressing themselves freely and openly. Something that was sorely lacking in the Chinese society. Wu Fei understood why Pui San loved the Western social hierarchy, or the lack of thereof.

"Hey, Fei!" Duo leaned over to him. "Seems like there's a few Chinese lads outside being prats. Maybe you can help?"

Wu Fei groaned inwardly knowing very well who the troublemakers were. Since it was essentially his fight Wu Fei nodded to Duo and strode purposefully out the door. Sure enough four boys were facing off a couple of burly blondes. Wu Fei wondered if they were cocky or simply stupid for taunting men twice their size.

Duo whizzed past him toward his friends. "Hey, Jimmy, Mick! My friend here will sort it out! **FUCK ME!** " Duo cried as he saw the boys. "It's them!"

"Who?" Mick asked. "Them the bastards that gave you the black eye?"

"Too right, mate! Look here, you prick." Duo advanced. "You're in my turf now! You ain't gonna catch me unaware this time. Bugger off!"

The lead dancer sneered at Duo, eyeing him with contempt. ["I don't know what you're saying, cur, and I don't care! You're not worthy of my time!"]

["As you are not of mine,"] Wu Fei replied, hand on Duo's shoulder. "Duo, my fight. You wait."

"What? You can't take them on yourself!"

Wu Fei shook his head and repeated himself.

[" **CHANG!** You traitor! You speak the language of the devil and you would defend him? You are a coward to be hiding among these _gwailo_!"]

["If anyone is hiding, it is you,"] Wu Fei replied mocking his opponent. ["I came alone only to find that the Westerners have decided to have a party here. They are not with me. You, on the other hand, came with three of your lackeys. Are you so afraid you can't defeat me on your own and you would need the numbers to overpower me?"]

The boy spat. ["Words! That's all you're good at. Nothing but useless words! You're weak!"]

["That's really strange coming from someone whom I defeated earlier today."]

["That was only a game, child's play! That was nothing!"]

["Perhaps it was no more than a game, but the bottom line is – you **LOST**. It must be a devastating blow for your ego especially if you think that it was nothing."] Wu Fei's calm and composed nature was getting the better of the boy.

Wu Fei was determined to avoid a fight but that would be wishful thinking. Nevertheless, he would not throw the first punch.

["Asshole!"]

"Fei! What's going on?" Duo interrupted.

"He wants fight. I don't. He challenged me, I win, he leave you alone."

"You accepted a challenge to protect me?"

"Yes."

"Aw, man! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Not important anymore. He is Black Lion dancer. I am better; I have won the challenge."

"He was the sod that almost hurt your lady? Fei, mate, beat the shit outta him, if you don't I sure as hell will!" Duo began advancing again.

"No!" Wu Fei placed both his hands on Duo's chest to stop him. "I will stop him my way. Please stay?"

["Eh, Chang! Shut up and put up. I haven't got all night!"]

["Why are you so eager to get your ass kicked?"]

 **["SHUT UP!"]** The boy surged forward with a flying kick. Wu Fei side stepped him gracefully and countered, making the boy connect with the wooden floor painfully.

["That was a pathetic attempt."]

The boy growled, got to his feet and launched a string of attacks on Wu Fei, which Wu Fei countered with contemptible ease. Wu Fei almost laughed. He could see that the boy possessed a good measure of skills in the art but was too blinded by rage. After going on the defensive, Wu Fei retaliated and managed to catch the boy in his chest, sending him flying.

["Are you satisfied yet?"]

["Fuck you!"] The fires of hell flared in his eyes as he got to his feet. ["Don't just stand there like idiots! **Get him!** "] He bellowed at his companions.

Wu Fei shifted his attention to the advancing three. The lead dancer jumped into the fray soon after his lackeys attacked. Wu Fei blocked and countered the first few attacks with little effort but he found it more difficult in gaining the upper hand. He had anticipated the group to attack simultaneously but it was more difficult than he realized. Even in a situation like so he found himself making mental notes on how to improve his kung fu practise!

Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed a blur whoosh past him taking one of his opponents down. It was Duo! Wu Fei hoped that Duo would not hurt himself too much. He spared Duo a quick glance; the braided Irish was doing well with his one-on-one. Wu Fei then hoped that Duo would not hurt his opponent too much!

His diverted attention proved to be a mistake when one of his attackers had managed to land a kick on him. Caught unaware, he failed to block the next few punches. He knew he had to put some distance between him and his assailants before he could regain his composure. He dropped and rolled out of reach. Just as he brought himself to his feet another figure dropped in front of him.

["Hardly seems fair, three against one. Can I join in the fun?"]

 **["Mei-Ran?!"]** Wu Fei grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him. ["What the hell are you doing here?!"]

["Saving your ass, Chang! **Duck!** "]

Wu Fei made no protest and ducked. As he did, Mei-Ran leap-frogged over him and kick two of their opponents in their jaws. Mei-Ran had managed to render one of the two she kicked temporarily down while she incapacitated the other with a succession of kicks. Wu Fei twisted around her and exchanged a few moves with the third before palming him in the face, giving him a bloodied nose.

The lead dancer, after regaining his composure, stood and centred on Mei-Ran. ["A girl should not be leading the lion!"]

She snorted. ["Sore loser!"]

["Bitch!"] He screamed and lunged at her. Wu Fei rushed him instead; he was feeling strangely protective of Mei-Ran.

["You are not worthy to worship the ground she walks on, coward! Touch her and I will kill you!"] Wu Fei growled. ["Mei, help Duo."]

Mei-Ran hurried over to Duo. The lead dancer tried another attack but Wu Fei successfully stopped him in his tracks.

["Huh! Weak! You compromise yourself with caring about a girl!"]

["What I feel is of no consequence to you. Your lackeys have been disabled, if you do not wish to join them on the ground I suggest you concede defeat and never show your ugly mug in my presence again!"] The temper that Wu Fei was infamous for was beginning to show. The boy had made a fatal mistake by threatening someone that Wu Fei cared for. If he was smart he would shut up and get out before Wu Fei's temper was completely out of its reins.

["This is not over, Chang!"]

["Fool!"] In one deft move, Wu Fei fell the boy and pinned him down with his foot firmly lodged under the boy's chin. Wu Fei towered over the boy and glowered at him, fury evident in the usually passive onyx orbs. ["Do not anger me any further. I am giving you a chance to salvage your dignity. I suggest you take it. Now, if you **dare** come near any of my family or friends, I will personally make your life miserable. Do I make myself clear?"]

["...yes..."] the boy croaked.

["This incident will go no further. If I hear anything about this ..." he applied a little more pressure on the boy.

["...yes..."] he grimaced.

["Good."] Wu Fei released the boy. ["Get your sorry assess out of here!"]

The four boys scrambled to their feet and helped each other stumble away from the enraged Dragon. Just as they disappeared into the darkness a loud cheer exploded into the night. Wu Fei spun around in astonishment; he had not realized that an audience had gathered to watch the fight. He felt his face go red yet again. He dropped his gaze to the ground unsure of what to do next.

"Fei! That was awesome, mate!" Duo bounced up to him, he sported a split lip. He swung his arm around Wu Fei's shoulder and addressed the crowd. "People! This is my mate, Wu Fei! Is he great or what?!"

The crowd roared with laughter and toasted the embarrassed Chinese lad. Wu Fei couldn't resist bowing, eliciting another amused wave of laughter from his audience. With the entertainment of the night over, they retreated to the warehouse to continue their hootenanny.

Wu Fei, Mei-Ran and Duo were the only ones left. Wu Fei did not hesitate to barrel down on Mei-Ran as soon as the last of the audience disappeared behind warehouse doors. **["WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"]**

"Hey Fei, calm down." Duo did not need to understand the language to understand the message.

"No!" Wu Fei scowled. ["You could've been hurt! What are you doing out here at this time of the night anyway? When your father catches – "]

["Stop shouting at me!!"] Mei-Ran could give a good as she got. ["My father will not know! Just like your father will not know! You snitch on me, I'll snitch on you!"]

["Gods! What the hell are you trying to prove anyway?"] He glared at her, their noses almost touching.

["I wasn't trying to prove anything! I was saving your sorry ass! You should not have spared your attention to your friend! You should be paying attention to each fist and every foot coming your way."]

Wu Fei growled, ["I do **not** need you to tell me how to fight! What were you doing following me here? You just couldn't leave it alone, could you? Do my promises mean nothing to you?!"]

["First of all, you were careless! I have every right to tell you what you did wrong! Secondly, I wasn't following you, I was following them! Thirdly, your promises mean everything to me but nothing was said about me being here! And by the looks of it, it was a good thing I was here!"]

["You were following them?!"] Wu Fei eyes widen in a mix of horror and disbelief. [" **HOW STUPID CAN YOU GET?!** What if they found you following them? You could've been seriously hurt! Or ... worse!!!"]

["Don't call me stupid! And I'm not helpless!"]

["I never said you were! Gods!!"] Wu Fei threw his arms up and paced. Mei-Ran turned her back on him.

"Hey! Hey! Calm down!" Duo cried then let out a low whistle. "Man, you two are something! Talk to me, Fei."

Wu Fei stopped pacing and took a deep breath. "She is stubborn and difficult. She followed them here."

"Whoa! That wasn't a bright idea. The little lady packs a good punch; I give her that but there were four o'them!"

"You tell her!"

["What are you two talking about?!"] Mei-Ran demanded.

["You!"]

"Hey, C'mon!" Duo stood between them and offered his most charming smile. "Shouting at each other won't help. Calm down and talk to her. I would if I could. We should be celebrating, we kicked ass, mate! Be a man and apologize to her for shouting at her. I hope you weren't calling her names!"

Wu Fei spluttered. "Me? Apologize? She was wrong!"

"So? You don't know anything about women, do you?" Duo chuckled. "Look, Fei, I agree she was wrong to go after the pricks but you gotta remember she did it for you. And what really matters now is she's okay, right? What are you trying to achieve by being mad at her? You're only angry because you care. So stop being a wuss and kiss and make up!"

"Wuss?"

Duo guffawed. "Wimp, weakling."

"I am not weak!" Wu Fei's scowl deepened.

"Show me!" Duo challenged then stepped away giving Wu Fei and Mei-Ran a little privacy. Wu Fei was about to protest but Mei-Ran interrupted.

["What did he say?!"]

["Do you always have to demand everything from me?"]

["If I don't demand anything, I'll get nothing."]

["That's not true."] Wu Fei's voice softened. ["If you want something from me, all you have to do is ask."]

["I...."] Mei-Ran, slightly taken aback by the sudden shift of mood, did nothing more than gape at him.

["I'm sorry I shouted at you. I'm sorry I said you were stupid. I was just ... I just didn't like to think you would put yourself in danger."]

["I'm sorry I shouted back, but you are so stubborn and ... chauvinistic! You know I can handle myself. You know I'm not weak."]

["I have never once thought that you were weak, Mei. I was just afraid you would hurt yourself."] Wu Fei took another step closer to her and gently hooked his finger under her chin, bringing her gaze to meet his. ["I .... I care."]

["You... you do?"] A glimmer of hope flickered in her deep brown eyes.

["Yes, very much so."] Tentatively, Wu Fei lowered his trembling lips on to her soft, alluring ones. Feather like touches grazed virgin lips as they shared their first kiss. There were no fireworks, no earth shattering phenomenon and time certainly did not stop. There was just a slight tingling sensation and a giddy rush of excitement, but that simple chaste kiss brought them closer than they had imagined.

They broke away from the kiss, foreheads still pressing against each other and stood unmoving, revelling in the simplistic joy of each other's touch. Wu Fei inhaled deeply and found the slight scent of magnolia woven into Mei-Ran's hair intoxicating. All these years they spent fighting when he should've been admiring her, he had failed to see just how divine this creature in his arms was.

"All right, children." Mei-Ran and Wu Fei lost in each other jumped at Duo's voice. Hastily, they stepped apart, somewhat embarrassed. Duo continued. "Save it for later, huh?"

Wu Fei stupidly gaped at his friend's innuendo. Mei-Ran just knitted her brow questioningly. Duo chuckled.

"Well, I think introductions are in order." Duo bowed to Mei-Ran. "I'm Duo, you, pretty lady, are?"

["He asked your name,"] Wu Fei whispered.

["Oh!"] Returning his bow, she said, ["Ron Mei-Ran."]

"Ron Mei-Ran, pleased to meet you. I just want to say that you were awesome, at the Lion Dan and beating the shit outta those pricks."

Wu Fei did his best to translate, sans Duo's colourful choice of words. Mei-Ran blushed and gazed at her shoes, not used to receiving compliments at all.

"Don't be shy, little lady. You are worthy of praise!" That only served to make Mei-Ran more embarrassed. "Okay, I think I've done enough damage to your lady, Fei. I'm going back to the party. I'm guessing you're gonna take Mei-Ran home?"

"Yes, it is late, we go home. You come, you are hurt."

"And get you two arguing about me again? Nah! I know she was less than thrilled about you dropping in unexpectedly with me. Go home, take care of her, I'll live!"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, mate! Now go, scoot, scram!"

"I had good time. I see you again?"

"Me too, Fei. If spending time with you is going to be so exciting, you bet we'll meet up again. I'm always here, just ask for the braided _gwailo_ and you'll find me!" Duo winked and promptly headed back to his waiting beer.

Wu Fei chuckled, slipped his hand into Mei-Ran's and led her back home. They walked home in companionable silence. Wu Fei thoughts were on the ramifications of tonight's events. Would the boy from Master Yong's school get him into trouble with his _sifu_? Did he seriously hurt them? Was it the last time he would have to face them? Did he really kiss Mei-Ran? Did she really kiss him back? What were they going to do about this now?

No matter how much Wu Fei ignored the fact or did not live like one, there was no denying that he was born an aristocrat. Mei-Ran, however, was not. How would his Father react to their relationship now? He knew Su Yin would not approve, but he couldn't care less what she thought. But what about Master Ron? Would he approve of them or force them apart as well?

The newfound joy suddenly melted into the depths of contention and Wu Fei shuddered at the thought of the objections and remonstration he and Mei-Ran could receive from his family and friends.

["Wu?"] Mei-Ran asked after noticing his shudder.

["Hm?"]

["What's the matter?"]

["Oh, nothing."] He shrugged nonchalantly.

["You were never good at lying."] She giggled. ["That's why you always got caught and punished!"]

He frowned. ["Oh! Is that how you get away with murder? Lying and playing the good girl?"]

["Oops! There goes my secret! But you're changing the subject. What's wrong?"]

["It's nothing you have to worry about."]

["It's ... us, isn't it?"] She stopped walking.

Wu Fei said nothing but gazed into the depths of soft brown eyes. He whispered, ["Like I said, it's nothing you have to worry about."]

["Wu Fei..."] she shied away from him. ["I know the kind of trouble you could get into for ... this."]

["Hey!"] Wu Fei grasped her arm and pulled her into a fierce embrace. ["Don't ever think that way! You know I don't care about that stuff. We'll work this through, I promise."]

Mei-Ran looked up into the eyes of her oldest and dearest friend and smiled. ["Your promises mean everything to me. But for now I think we should take it easy, take it slow. We don't need any grief just when we've just found each other, huh?"]

["Anything you say, pretty lady."] Wu Fei dipped his lips onto hers. She welcomed him heartily. As they continued their journey home, Wu Fei's heart began to lighten and soar.

This New Year was by far the best he has had.

 

 

## Chapter 4

Wu Fei sat in his _sifu's_ rear courtyard enjoying the evening sun and the warm spring air. He had just finished his day's training and was waiting for Mei-Ran and their classmates to join him for afternoon tea. Although the two love birds would much prefer each other's company alone, they did not mind having their friends join them occasionally. They would certainly have less chins wagging about them if they were not caught sneaking away together all the time. It wasn't like they never spent time together – Wu Fei's nocturnal escapades have now included seeing Mei-Ran on more intimate terms. Li had often commented his wonder on how his young master had enough energy to function normally in the day!

Whilst waiting for company to turn up, Wu Fei had been reading his brother's letter to him. Kim Fei had been in Peking for a couple of months and having the time of his life. Wu Fei wondered if he was there for business or pleasure. Even his marriage did not tame his wild and hyperactive brother.  Then again it was hardly a surprise seeing that Kim Fei's wife was a typical, traditional Chinese girl of sixteen, she did not have the will to tame the eldest of the Dragons.

Wu Fei met her briefly at the wedding and the lack of ... animation from the girl made him wonder if she was actually real! If Kim Fei didn't ask her something, tell her to do something or spoke to her, she would remain quiet, smile pleasantly and simply tail him like a lost puppy.

Wu Fei had given her the benefit of the doubt and thought that the anxiety and the excitement of her wedding had led to her introversion and timidity. However, from Kim Fei's letters, he has learnt that his brother's wife was truly an obedient daughter of aristocracy.

Kim Fei didn't seem to mind. Why would he? He had no one to answer to and has become master of his house. That suited him perfectly. He even wrote to Wu Fei saying. "As long as she does her wifely duties and don't try to put a leash on me, I don't really mind what she is like." Kim Fei was, undeniably, his mother's son. Wu Fei can only imagine the kinds of parties and orgies his brother has undoubtedly hosted.

Shuddering at that thought he brushed it away, not wanting to see his brother in that light. Kim Fei had pretty much spared no details about his activities and escapades, from his official to his ... um ...  "personal" duties, since arriving in Peking to take his new station. Wu Fei had, inadvertently, learned more than he had bargained for.

Folding up and tucking the letter back into the envelope, Wu Fei pondered about his own marriage. As he was not the eldest, he fortunately, was not obligated to marry one of his father's choosing. Nevertheless, if he father did choose someone for him did he have the will to protest and object? Or would his father agree to let him marry someone of HIS choosing? Wu Fei shrugged mentally. He was only fourteen; he believed he had a few more years before he came to that bridge.

["Penny for your thoughts,"] she whispered into his ear

Wu Fei jumped at the sound of Mei-Ran voice. ["Mei! Are you crazy? If we get caught– "]

The Chinese maiden giggled, sending pleasant chills down Wu Fei's spine. ["You worry too much, Wu. There's no one here to hear me speak."]

["The walls themselves have ears, my love,"] he leaned over and whispered.

Mei-Ran shivered. ["I thought you didn't want us to get caught, stop flirting with me!"]

["You ask the impossible of me, Miss Ron."] Wu Fei laughed. ["Where's the food?"]

["Tsk."] Soft brown eyes rolled. ["That's all you want from me, huh? Is that all you ever think about?"]

["No, actually, there is one other thing I **always** think about!"]

["You are impossible!"] Mei-Ran flopped down onto a random chair.

["Takes one to know one!"]

["And there's no one out there who knows me better! Ken Li and Keong have gone to the kitchen for the food. So be patient. Are you going out tonight?"]

["Ask a silly question! Wanna join us?"] Wu Fei stood before her, their knees touching sending little shocks of electricity running up and down Wu Fei's legs.

["And be the third wheel?"]

["Oh Mei! You aren't jealous, are you?"] Wu Fei teased.

["And what if I am?"] Mei-ran replied cheekily. ["I don't like sharing what's mine you know."]

["Is that so?"] It was taking everything Wu Fei had not to sweep her up into a fierce, passionate embrace. She was such a tease! ["What will you do? Fight for me?"]

["Hmm... depends."] Mei-Ran jumped up and pushed Wu Fei back.

["On what?"]

["On what I would gain from it."]

["Well, come here and I'll show you."]

["Come get me."] Mei-Ran vaulted over the table in the centre of the courtyard away from Wu Fei. ["And perhaps I'll let you show me!"]

["Oh, ho!"] Wu Fei leapt after her. ["A challenge!"]

The two primary disciples, who should have been better examples for the other disciples, were suddenly running around the rear courtyard like little children, squealing and screaming as they went along. Little did they realize they had an audience - Ken Li and Keong who had arrived with trays of food and drink stood in utter amazement at their seniors being childish.

Ken Li cleared his throat. Mei-Ran and Wu Fei screech to a halt in their tracks at the sound.

["I hope you two weren't trying to kill each other again,"] Ken Li said nonchalantly as he set his tray on the table.

["He's just a pain as usual, nothing unusual,"] Mei-Ran replied lightly.

[" **Me?** You started it!"] Wu Fei retorted.

["Oh, shut up you two and eat!"] Keong cried.

["Who died and made you _sifu_?"] Mei-Ran stuck her tongue out at him.

Keong returned the gesture plus a raspberry. It was then when all four of them lost it – friendly insults and retorts were thrown at each other, occasionally a chopstick or two would be hurled as well, punching, slapping and elbowing ensued as the quartet enjoyed their afternoon sojourn in their _sifu's_ no longer tranquil courtyard.

["Shouldn't you be going home?"] Mei-Ran tugged at her sweetheart's braid. Ken Li and Keong had both gone home for the evening. Wu Fei was still lying on the grass staring into the sky with Mei-Ran beside him.

["Nope,"] he replied. ["I left a message that I'm going out after training. To the market. So no one's gonna come looking when I'm not home for dinner. I will be going in a moment."]

Mei-Ran rolled over and propped up on her elbows and eyed Wu Fei critically. ["Are you weaving tales as well now?"]

["Most certainly not! I am going to the market. I just didn't say who I was going with!"]

["Oh, Chang!"] She giggled. ["You are spending too much time with me!"]

["On the contrary, phoenix, I don't think we spend enough time together!"] Wu Fei brushed her cheek gently.

["Oh, Wu..."] she shied away.

["What's wrong?"]

Mei-Ran rolled over again and sat up. She drew her knees up to and rested her chin on them. ["Father is sending me away."]

["What? When? Why? And when were you planning on telling me?"] Wu Fei bolted up from his reclined position to glare at Mei-Ran.

["Don't panic."] Mei-Ran soothed. ["I won't be gone forever. The plans were only finalised today, plus I didn't want to tell you this in front of the others. Father says it's part of my training."]

["Training for what?"]

["To be an herbalist, a doctor, a woman..."] she shrugged.

["A woman?"] Wu Fei blinked. ["What's there to learn? If anything, the other girls should be learning from you!"]

The Chinese flower laughed merrily. ["Wu, do you know I can't sew?"]

["So? There are more important things in life than sewing!"]

["It's really sweet of you not minding. Bottom line is I am a girl and I should at least know some girly things! Growing up without a female influence has resulted to my tomboyish ways, so Father says. My aunts are doctors in their village as well as midwifes, Father wants me to learn ... everything from them. Hence, I'm being packed up and sent off to them for a few months."]

["A few months?!"]

["It's not forever, Wu. At the most three. We can write!"]

["By the time the first letters are exchanged, it would be time for you to come home!"]

["Well, there you go. It can't be that long then can it?"] She smiled optimistically. ["I'll miss you."]

["As I will. When are you going?"]

["Day after tomorrow."]

["What's the rush?"]

["Father has a friend going that way and has asked him to escort me there. It is not likely Father will let me ride there myself. We have to accommodate his travelling schedule."]

Wu Fei sighed. ["Well, at least I still have Duo for company while you're gone."]

["Just as long as you two don't get into trouble!"]

Wu Fei tried to feign the "What? Me?" look but failed miserably.

Wu Fei looked up at the sky; it was still light when he had reluctantly left Mei-Ran. She declined a second invitation as she had to prepare for her trip and still had chores to do. However, she had agreed to spend sometime with him tomorrow evening before she left.

The hazy navy blue that swept across the sky was only beginning to darken. The moon was barely visible and the stars still shied away from sight. Wu Fei knew he had plenty of time before he had to meet Duo by their usual spot.

While strolling to the harbour Wu Fei took in the sights and sounds of streets. The Moon Festival was in a few days but the air of festivities was already thick in the atmosphere. The night markets were synonymous to the Festival it was something that Duo was rather excited about seeing too. It would be the first time he could be on the streets of Canton when it was still alive and buzzing with activity.

Wu Fei sat down on the edge of Pier 23; swinging his legs while watching the remnants of the working day dwindled to a halt. He had been early, but he did not mind waiting. He loved the salty scent of the docks and the comings and goings of the merchants, labourers and warehouse masters were always fascinating to watch. It was even better now that he understood what they were saying.

Since meeting Duo, his English had improved by leaps and bounds. Wu Fei seemed to have a flair for languages. Not only did he speak his native Cantonese he had also picked up other dialects like Hakka, Hockkien and Teowchiu from various members of the household staff as well as learned Mandarin from a tutor.

After an hour of idle eavesdropping Wu Fei began to feel bored and decided to find Duo. Duo was usually the one sitting on his hands waiting for Wu Fei to arrive; it was unlike him to be late.

Wu Fei began to make his way toward Merchant's Quarter and found his way to the so-called "English Block". As he meandered his way up the stairs towards Duo's room, he was greeted by a few of Duo's work and flat mates. Wu Fei had become somewhat a familiar face.

The door to Duo's room was ajar. He rapped lightly on it sending the door to swing, opening further. The sight that greeted Wu Fei was one of chaos. Shoes were haphazardly thrown on the floor; jackets, shirts and tank tops were abandoned carelessly all over the room. Wu Fei's eyes followed the trail of garments to the figure sprawled upon the bed.

Duo had taken his top off before falling into bed; sweat laced his upper body, shimmering slightly from the sunset filtering through his window. He was lying on his back, right arm over his eyes; braid, left arm and left leg hanging off the bed casually. Wu Fei had not realised that he was gawking; all he was aware of was the strange sensations tingling beneath his skin as he watched the braided Irish breathe.

Duo suddenly shifted. His right arm slipped down and across his chest and his head turned to face Wu Fei. As Wu Fei's gaze raked over the heart-shaped face, those lidded, large, round eyes, the high bridge of his nose and the well defined Cupid's bow, he found himself getting lost in the whirlwind of new and startling emotions. Wu Fei's breath caught in his throat when Duo moaned slightly and parted his lips.

A shiver ran down his spine as he caught himself thinking things he felt he shouldn't be thinking about. Wu Fei quickly stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. He didn't know how long he had been staring at Duo; he only hoped that no one saw what he was doing.

The confused Chinese lad contemplated leaving and abandoning their plans for the evening. Duo looked pretty exhausted. However, he didn't want to leave without word. Deciding that he needed something to occupy his mind Wu Fei began picking up the shoes and clothes strewn across Duo's little room. Wu Fei folded the clothes neatly and placed them on the table then set the shoes neatly in their pairs by the door.

Just as he settled down onto Duo's chair, Duo suddenly bolted up right, crying "Shit! Wu Fei!" as if he just remembered their plans. Wu Fei looked up; Duo's back was to him

"Duo?"

The braided boy swore again as he spun around in surprise. "Christ, Fei! Don't do that!" Letting his shoulders sagged a little as Duo sank back into bed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"S'okay. You've been here a while," Duo said gesturing at the pile of clothes. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked too peaceful and tired to disturb," Wu Fei replied. "Hard day at work?"

"You could say that! I didn't mean to fall asleep. I was just going to rest my eyes a little." Duo stretched languidly, mimicking a cat rather convincingly, making Wu Fei's heart miss a beat. "Guess I was more tired that I thought I was. Ooch! I ache."

Duo got up and filed through his clothes to get dressed.

"Why don't we forget about going? You need rest."

"Are you sure? You said you needed to get something for Mei-Ran."

"It's okay; she's going to be away when her birthday comes anyway. I'll get her something when she gets back. Besides, I'll not drag you through the streets of Canton when you're this tired; this trip is for you as much as it was for Mei. You looked really worn out. Maybe I can help." Wu Fei steered Duo back to bed. "Lie on your stomach with a pillow under you and get comfortable."

"Oo! Wu Fei!" Duo just couldn't resist being cheeky. "Be gentle with me!"

Wu Fei rolled his eyes but did not give Duo the satisfaction of a verbal retort. Instead, he pushed his best friend down and hit him with the pillow. Duo laughed as he blocked the hit then proceeded to get settled. Wu Fei then sat beside him and began kneading his shoulders.

The Irish lad moaned. "Fei, why didn't you tell me you were so good at this? I need that a long time ago..." He hummed appreciatively.

"You could've asked, silly! My kung fu master is a doctor and you never once thought that I might've learned something more than kung fu from him? I can see that you sorely needed this. These knots are tighter than a sailor's sheepshank! Now, just relax."

"Oh, like I have a choice. I'm just putty in your hands, Fei."

"Sleep if you feel like it, I'll have you good as new in a flash."

"Hmmmm, I like the sound of that," Duo mumbled into the mattress below him. "Thanks, Fei"

"What are friends for?"

Duo made no response. Wu Fei noticed his breathing slowed and calmed, indicating he was getting more relaxed as Wu Fei worked his supple fingers across Duo's lean shoulders. Physical labour had endowed Duo with sculptured muscles on his shoulders and arms. Each and every curve was perfectly defined, Wu Fei noticed as he dragged his hands down Duo's arms. Duo must have quite a bit of upper body strength.

Wu Fei then began to work his fingers across Duo's back, drawing small circles with his knuckles on the pale smooth back, making sure that he worked out the knots before moving on.

As he patterned the creamy canvas with red circles, dots and lines, Wu Fei suddenly realised that Duo was an incredibly beautiful creature. He was not certain what it was that made Duo stand out among his fellow Westerners, but Duo could light up a room like a beacon just by being in it. Wu Fei smiled to himself, pleased to have Duo call him a friend.

"Duo?"

He hummed lethargically in reply.

"You don't by any chance have some oil or lotion, do you?"

"What?!" Duo woke with a start.

Wu Fei frowned lightly, wondering why the extreme reaction to his question. "Lotion, so there would be less friction."

"Wu Fei..." Duo swallowed and approached the question cautiously. "Are you saying that I think you're saying?"

"What's with you?" Wu Fei raised an eyebrow. "It just feels better with some lubrication. You're going to end up red and sore if I –"

"Whoa!" Duo sat up and edged away, almost falling off the bed. "Are you sure about this? I mean ... you sure?! What about Mei-Ran?"

"What in the world has this got to with Mei?" Wu Fei was truly confused now.

"I can't believe you just said that!"

"What? Duo, you're making less sense with each word you say. I don't see how making your massage more enjoyable has anything to with Mei! If you could see the red marks your back now you'd want me to use something."

"Huh?" Duo replied oh-so-intelligently. "The massage?"

"Yes, the massage. You know, what we were doing before you started talking in riddles?"

"Oh, um, ignore me. I'm just tired. There's a bottle on the shelf there." Duo pointed to where his toiletries stood.

"Sometimes." Wu Fei stood to retrieve the bottle. "I wonder if we're actually having the same conversation."

Duo laughed nervously. "Yeah, sometimes."

Wu Fei felt that Duo was being a little strange when the penny dropped. He watched Duo settle down again and gaped at him. He may have been sheltered but he was not entirely ignorant. Heaven knows, his brother had on occasion divulged information to him that he really did not need, or want, to know.

Duo must have felt him staring as the Irish looked up and asked. "What?"

"You ... didn't!" the Chinese boy cried incredulously.

"Didn't what?"

"You... you..." Wu Fei spluttered. "You thought I was ... was ... propositioning you?!"

Duo's complexion flushed a lovely crimson. "Well ..."

"You did!"

"Yes, I did," Duo whispered.

"You ... you're ...?" more stuttering.

"Yes, I am a pederast, Fei." Duo admitted, sparing Wu Fei from having to say the word that was practically alien to his culture. It was not something that was ever discussed, revealed or even pondered. It was simply too taboo.

Wu Fei continued to gape at a very embarrassed Duo, wondering which was more shocking – that his best friend just told him he was gay or that not moments ago he found his best friend extremely attractive.

"Fei." Duo pleaded. "Please say something. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but it's just not something you talk about. I know how conservative your culture is. I just wasn't sure how you would take it. I just couldn't say _Hi! I'm Duo Maxwell and I'm a pederast_ , could I? I wanted to tell you earlier and certainly not this way but I was too afraid you wouldn't want me near you again."

Wu Fei swallowed, his heart breaking at the sight of Duo looking so dejected.

"You thought that I was too?" Wu Fei still unable to say the word himself. Curse his sheltered upbringing.

"No! Well... no!" Duo was just as bad in forming coherent sentences. "I mean I know how you feel about Mei-Ran and I never thought that you were before just now. Why did you think I was surprised by your question?"

"This is ridiculous!" Wu Fei shook his head. "You're not the first boy I've given massages to. We do it all the time after a hard day at training!"

"Yeah, I realise that now! But to you and your friends it is just routine. This is..." Duo sighed looking a little more lost and scared. "This is something special to me. I've never had a friend as close as you are to me; I've never had some that cared as much as you do, not since the orphanage. Wu Fei, you are the closest thing I have to family. You **are** my best friend."

"If I'm your best friend why did you think I wanted ... to..." his voice trailed off.

"Christ, Fei! Just because you're my friend doesn't mean I can't appreciate how beautiful you are!"

Wu Fei's jaw, which was virtually hanging to his chest, dropped some three feet to his knees. He was mildly aware that his face was getting redder at Duo's admission. What he was paying attention to most were the gorgeous indigo eyes that were pleading for his understanding and his acceptance. His was caught in a tempest of unfamiliar emotions, his mind trying to grasp the almost alien concept to him. Notwithstanding, the most terrifying revelation was not Duo's admission about his sexuality but that he found himself drawn to the prospect and idea of the whole thing.

"You think I'm beautiful?" his tone could not get any more incredulous even if he took lessons.

"Yes, breathtakingly beautiful." Duo's eyes held him steadily.

"Do you think of me in ... no! Actually, I don't want to know." Wu Fei tore his eyes away from Duo. Looking at the braided Irish was just making it more difficult to compose himself.

"Wu Fei..."

The Chinese lad sensing Duo's approach shrank back. "Don't!" he cried, dropped the bottle of lotion in his hand and headed to the door.

"Fei! Please don't go, don't leave it like this."

He paused, hand firmly on the door knob, and whispered, "Duo... I'm sorry. I ... can't ... I ... I'm sorry..."

"Fei!"Wu Fei heard Duo cry out again as he ran out into the street like a coward. He just couldn't handle being in the same room as Duo any longer. Admittedly, he was a little unsettled the idea that his best friend was gay, but he was more disturbed by the fact that had reacted to Duo's beauty the way he was only "Supposed" to react to girls.

What proved more confusing was that he knew he loved Mei-Ran. He could not comprehend life without her and would no doubt be lost without her by his side.

So where, and how, did Duo fit into the puzzle?

Wu Fei continued to rush through the streets not caring where he was headed. He just needed to be somewhere else. He could still feel the flush upon his cheeks and his heart had not stop racing, now compounded by this aimless running.

The Chinese boy screeched to a halt as he rounded a corner only to realize where he was – across from the alley where he first met Duo. He took a deep breath as the pang of embarrassment and guilt kicked him in the jaw so fast and so hard his head was spinning. He could scarcely believe he just ran out on his best friend when Duo no doubt had shared a closely guarded secret with him. His legs gave out on him as he leaned against a wall and slid down.

Apart from Mei-Ran, Duo was the only person who saw and accepted him as who he was; and not the son of General Chang or the star student of Master Ron's school. Duo and he were equal, there were no castes or ranks between them and Wu Fei cherished that close relationship he had with the Irish.

Wu Fei began to feel ashamed for his lack of understanding. He had been the one who had constantly preached about the irrationality of prejudice and the absurdity of fearing and condemning someone or something different from what one was or had. Yet he was so clouded by preconceptions of normality, as defined by the majority, which he refused to open his mind to his best friend's ... _diversity_. Who was he, a fellow man, to dictate what was right or normal for Duo?

Even as he came to terms with Duo's sexuality, his confusion about his own feelings did not ebb. If anything, it amplified with his acceptance of Duo's preferences.

Wu Fei picked himself off the floor after acknowledging the undignified manner in which he had conducted himself and decided to make things right. Tentatively, he made his way back towards the Merchant's Quarters to apologize for his behaviour. Words began to play across his mind on how to broach the subject. He fervently hoped that Duo wouldn't be too mad at him.

["Master Wu!"]

A distant voice called out to him, Wu Fei turned to see a little boy he recognised from the stable staff running up to him. Oh, great! Wu Fei thought, just what I need – some big hoo-hah at home. He waited for the boy to catch up before asking. ["What is it this time? Someone's having a baby? Someone's getting married? Or some big important Official is here and the Lady Su Yin wants up on parade again?"]

Slightly taken aback by his harsh welcome the boy lowered his head and whispered, ["The Master wants you home."]

["Did he say why?"] Wu Fei felt guilty for snapping at the boy and softened his tone.

["No, sir."] The boy shook his head furiously. ["But he is not happy. Li might be in trouble."]

["Li's in trouble? Why?"] Wu Fei hurried towards home. He hoped that Li wasn't in trouble because of him but even as he prayed he knew that was unlikely. The servants always took the fall first, regardless of culpability; then they crucify the family member.

["I don't know, sir,"] the boy replied, hurrying after Wu Fei.

If Wu Fei had thought about it seriously, he would've come to the conclusion that demanding something of his father the instant he walked into the study would have been a bad idea. But as things go, Wu Fei let his vocal cords work before his brain.

["Where is Li?"]

A steely glared was cast in his direction but the young Chang simply brushed it off. General Chang was a strict man and Wu Fei knew the kind of disciplinary actions he was willing to take to ensure obedience and so call loyalty from his underlings. If Li was in trouble then Li was reallyin trouble.

["Have you never learnt manners and respect from your Master? I know nothing good would come from your childish interest."]

["This is why you called me home? To lecture me about manners and respect?"]

["Hold your tongue, boy!"] The General growled. ["That was not my initial intention but it is painfully obvious that you are in need of a lesson about that! I called you home because of your constant defiance, your lack of discipline and your deceit!"]

["What?"] Wu Fei exclaimed.

["Still you lie to me! You stand boldfaced before me and lie through your teeth!"]

["Father, I cannot claim understanding or acknowledgment when I do not know what you are referring to!"]

["This!!"]General Chang whipped a small black book he had been holding behind his back.

Wu Fei visibly paled – it was a poetry book that Duo had given him. His father must have found his cache of Western bric-a-brac that was hidden in his library. The initial shock did not last. The realization that his privacy had been violated quickly turned that shock into anger.

["How dare you pilfer through my personal belongings?"]

["How dare you speak to me in that manner?"] General Chang took one ominous step toward Wu Fei. Wu Fei defiantly stood his ground. ["Is that what you learned from the words of the devil? To defy and oppose your father?! You are too bold as to bring this filth into my home?! My own son! A _gwailo_ sympathiser!"]

["Yes! So what if I am?!"] Wu Fei spat indignantly. ["At least I have the courage to face and embrace something different!"]

["Have you no shame?"]

["Shame?"]Wu Fei cried in disbelief. ["There is nothing shameful about wanting to gain knowledge of something new! You are the scholar! Yet you would so readily condemn you own child for wanting to learn? How hypocritical is that?"]

["Your brother is a scholastic genius and I have never once heard him speak out of turn to me. How am I judgemental when he was obedient and you so openly challenge me at every turn, every sentence I say? Knowledge – the right kind – has never corrupted!"]

["The rightkind? Can you hear what you're saying?"]

["I will tolerate no more of your nonsense. Go to your room!"]

["I will not be treated like a child!"]

["As long as I draw breath you will be treated in whatever manner I see fit,"] the General replied with the same rush of anger. ["You have done nothing but defy me time and time again. It is time you stop and acted like someone fitting of your station!"]

["I did not ask to for the station."]

["Enough of this foolishness!"]

["Gaining knowledge of a different culture is not foolish. The Westerners will inevitably integrate themselves into our world. We should be moving forward! Your old fashioned way of thinking will only lead to the Empire's downfall! I will not stand aboard the sinking ship which you and you fellow Officials insist on captaining!"]

 ***CRACK***

Wu Fei's head snapped but his stance did not change. His cheek was beginning to redden; yet the defiance in his eyes did not falter. The General repeated his command for Wu Fei to return to his room. Still Wu Fei made no movement to leave. Instead, he held his hand out and boldly said, ["Please return my book to me."]

General Chang looked like he was about to breath fire on the youth. His face already red from anger deepened into a shocking purple hue. ["Boy, you are a disgrace!"] He spluttered, took a step forwards, grasped his son by the arm and dragged him out of the study.

Wu Fei knew he could get himself out of his father's iron grip but he hadlearned enough manners and respect and possessed a sense of self-preservation to not use his skills against his father; hence, his lack of struggle. Wu Fei wondered why he was being bodily dragged towards the rear courtyard.

A faint sound of crackling and a pungent smell in the air yielded a sense of panic in Wu Fei. He refused to believe what his instincts told him, blaming is overactive imagination on jumping to conclusions. However, as he closed in on the courtyard he could no longer deny it.

His father had ordered for all his English books and Western paraphernalia to be burnt.

Li, an unwitting perpetrator, was cowering by the roaring fire, looking absolutely petrified.

Without a word, General Chang released his hold on Wu Fei, marched over to the bonfire and casually tossed the last of his son's collection into the hungry flames.

["I will brook no further arguments or tolerate any incidents pertaining the Westerners."] The General walked back to the shell-shocked Wu Fei. ["If I find anything, hear anything or see anything that connects you to them, you will then be punished!"]

[" **What the hell do you call this then?** "] Wu Fei screamed. ["Isn't this punishment enough?!"]

["This is merely a warning. Go to your room; stay there until you are summoned. You had better not try to salvage anything. And take your servant with you."]

General Chang left the two boys staring at the angry orange tongue, slowly consuming Wu Fei's most precious possessions. Wu Fei was livid. He would have never guessed that his father would sink so low. Wu Fei had always admired his father for being strong, tolerant (by Chinese standards) and just. But what he had just witness had killed any feeling of pride for his father. To him, General Chang Jung was no more than one of those many intolerant racists that teemed the courts of the Emperor.

["Master Wu?"] Li approached him cautiously.

["I do not blame you for anything, Li. I know you didn't have a choice; I didn't have a choice either. Are you okay? How did it happen?"]

["I am not sure. I was helping out in the stables when Master Chang stormed in with one of your books demanding to know more. I tried not to tell... but ... but..."]

["It's okay, Li."] Wu Fei patted Li on his back, making the boy wince. Wu Fei's jaw dropped, realising Li was hurt. ["Please tell me he did not have you flogged!"]

Li lowered his gaze. ["Only a few times, it's okay."]

[" **It is most certainly not okay!!** "] Wu Fei spun Li around and lifted his shirt. Angry red welts and sickening purple bruised marred the young boy's back. ["Gods! This what they are so desperate to protect? This is what they fear the Westerners will corrupt? This barbarism and intolerance? They would call the Westerners devils when we so openly abuse a man who has shown loyalty to his friend?!"]

["Master Wu! Please."] Li tried to pacify his furious master. ["This outburst will do you no good! Please, let's just go back to your room."]

Wu Fei continued ranting and raving but had allowed Li to steer him back to his room. As they neared Wu Fei's chambers, he rushed off to his little private library. The sight that greeted him broke his heart. His books were strewn across the room, some shelves had been knocked off their supports and his brushes and scrolls were lying haphazardly all over the floor. Chaos dominated the room that was once Wu Fei sanctuary. At least, he mused, he still had all his Chinese literature.

Li began picking up the fallen tomes and scrolls that thankfully escaped the cruel fate of their Western cousins.

["Li, it can wait."] Wu Fei sighed. ["I should tend to your wounds first. And don't argue with me. I'm too tired; I've had a really bad day. You should rest as soon as possible too."]

["Yes, Master Wu."] Li laid the tomes in his hands on Wu Fei's desk and followed his young master to the bedchamber.

["Master Wu?"]

Wu Fei's head lifted, he was bent over a book he was reading to pass time. Li was asleep on his bed, as per Wu Fei's instructions after he dressed all Li's wounds.

["Come in."] He called.

The door swung open and in stepped Cho, one of his father's personal servant.

["You're wanted in the study, Master Wu."]

["Thanks, Cho."] He sighed as he got to his feet. ["Am I in real trouble?"]

["No worse than what your brother had been in before."] The older man smiled encouragingly at him. ["You'll live. If there's any consolation, the Lady Hoi Yee and I did think that burning your things were too harsh. The Lady Hoi Yee said that a few times too!"]

Wu Fei allowed a small, relieved smile curl his lips. ["I guess it's good to know that there is someone on my side."]

["Oh, don't say that too loud, young Master!"] Cho chuckled. ["I'm not supposed to be on your side!"]

["Don't worry."] Wu Fei winked. ["Your secret is safe with me. Will you watch Li for me?"]

["Not a problem, Master Wu."]

Cho retreated as soon as he escorted Wu Fei to the study doors. Wu Fei knocked once and marched in without waiting for a reply. If he was going to be punished for his defiance there was little need in pretending that he was a good little boy.

Wu Fei was not surprised to find Su Yin and Hoi Yee present. His father's first wife would no doubt take perverse pleasure in seeing the little Dragon disciplined. Hoi Yee was his surrogate mother and had taken up the position of his defence lawyer that Kim Fei had vacated. So far she had not failed him. Then again, he had never been in such deep shit before!

General Chang seemed a lot calmer. Su Yin made no attempt to hide her contempt and disapproval for him. As usual, Wu Fei couldn't care less what she thought of him.

Wu Fei stood silently before the three heads of the family. He was sorely tempted to speak but had decided against it. He did not want to push his luck any more. Apart from that, he was tired and he just wanted the day to end as soon as possible.

["How is Li?"] Hoi Yee was the first to speak.

["I have taken care of his ... wounds,"] Wu Fei replied, hostility directed at his father. ["He is resting now."]

["He will live,"] General Chang added flippantly. ["A young boy like him can take much more than he his given."]

Wu Fei growled at his father's indifference toward someone of a "lower" class. He was so close to screaming obscenities at the General, it had taken all he had to hold his tongue.

["But enough about the servant boy,"] the General continued. ["That is not why you are here. Your mothers and I have been discussing what we should do about tonight's ... incident. We have agreed that no further punishment will be exacted – Hoi Yee believes that taking away your Western paraphernalia was punishment enough. Notwithstanding, you should start learning responsibility and abandoning your childish hobbies."]

["We only want what is the best for you, Wu Fei,"] Su Yin said in a patronising tone. The youth nearly snorted a retort. His restrain was admirable.

["Your mothers and I are not unreasonable."]

Yeah right! Wu Fei thought bitterly, only one of you isn't!

["We are giving you a choice. You may have a few days to contemplate them but you will choose one."]

Wu Fei remained silent waiting for his father to drop the bombshell on him. He couldn't help but wonder what kind of things that his father and mothers believed would quell his hunger and curiosity for the new and exciting. He certainly couldn't think of anything to make him give them up – especially his friendship with Duo.

["Your first choice is to study for the Official Examinations."]

Wu Fei groaned inwardly praying that the second choice would be easier to stomach.

["Or you will take a wife."]

 

## Chapter 5

Wu Fei walked silently through Merchant's Quarter, his thoughts firmly focused on what he was going to say to Duo. It has been three days since he ran out on the braided Irish; Wu Fei fervently hoped that Duo would not be so mad at him that he would be unwilling to talk to him.

Had he the choice, he would have been back at the docks the same night his books were burnt. Heaven knows he needed an understanding shoulder to cry on that night. However, his father's men had been watching Wu Fei very closely, unreasonably close. They had tried their best to remain inconspicuous but Wu Fei was no fool.

He cast his thoughts back to the events of the past three days.

Every time he turned, he would find someone inanely staring at a plant, cleaning non-existent dust off a random table or saluting him smartly. General Chang even had guards posted by his door and windows! They may not have been directly next to the door or windows but they were certainly within visual range. And every time he tried to leave the compound he found himself being shadowed as well!

Wu Fei indulged his father for the first day after the incident, he wanted nothing more than to be left alone again and casting the image of a pious son would be the best way for him to be trusted again. However, the young Dragon was not a very patient lad.

By the evening of the second day of his "imprisonment", he was going barmy. What aggravated him more was the fact that it was Mei-Ran's last day in Canton. He had already missed seeing her the night before; he had wanted to spend some quality time with her alone before she left. Notwithstanding, he was relieved in some ways he had had not the chance to see her – he would not have to tell her of his, possibly, impending marriage until later.

Nevertheless, he wanted his privacy back and confronting his father would only exacerbate the situation. His only hope was Hoi Yee.

Wu Fei had seen neither hair nor hide of his surrogate mother in that time. In his effort to avoid his father disapproving gaze and Su Yin's looks of contempt, Wu Fei had decided to distance himself. No one seemed to care. Li got his meals for him and he ate in his solar. He had also taken this time to straighten out his library.

Occasionally, his sister, Siew Fong, would turn up and talk to him. Of all his sisters she was the most likable, she was her mother's daughter. Siew Fong and Hoi Yee were so alike it was uncanny. As the eldest of the remaining Chang children, Siew Fong had taken it upon herself to look out for her younger siblings. Wu Fei appreciated her sentiment but knew that she would have little luck in changing their father's mind. Still she had brought a little comfort to his broken heart.

Even though he had calmed down, he still felt betrayed and angered, akin to a wounded and trapped animal. In a sense he was – wounded by his father's betrayal and trapped by his filial duty as his son. He knew that if he wasn't left alone soon, he would most certainly lash out and do something he would truly regret.

Fortune favoured him. Hoi Yee turned up with dinner as he made up his mind to seek out his surrogate mother. She had chosen to dine with her son that night.

["I hear you're going crazy?"] She asked, amusement underlying her tone.

Wu Fei scowled. ["It's not funny."]

["I'm not here to rub salt in your wounds, Wu."] She softened her voice. ["Siew Fong and Li said you looked like a rabid animal ready to pounce on the slightest hint of provocation. I just wanted to make sure you're doing okay."]

["I'm most certainly not doing okay. They were my most treasured possessions. And Father had Li beaten because he was being loyal to me! What happened to the preaching about servants being obedient to their masters at all times, in all situations? Li serves me, not Father; he was being obedient! He should not have been questioned or even punished, much less flogged! Talk about double standards!"] He replied bitterly.

["I know, dear."] Hoi Yee attempted to pacify Wu Fei. ["I don't think it was what you owned that made your father as mad as the fact that you were hiding them from him."]

["I make no excuse or justification for my interest."] Wu Fei frowned again, trying to remember that Hoi Yee was on his side; it would do him no good to make her angry too. ["But can you blame me for not sharing them? Father has made it clear that he does not welcome them. What is it he keeps quoting? _The Celestial Empire possesses all things in prolific abundance and lacks no product within its bothers. There is therefore no need to import the manufactures of outside barbarians in exchange for our own produce_."]

Hoi Yee could no help but laughed. Wu Fei did a very good impression of his father spouting the words Emperor Chi'en Lung had given a British emissary when the request for the establishment of a permanent diplomatic residency was forwarded.

It was true – the General had often expressed his dislike towards the Western influence that had encroached upon the borders of China. However, in all honesty, Hoi Yee never paid much attention to that. Politics, after all, was not a woman's concern.

["You do make a good impression of your father, but you'd better not let him see you do that!"]

Lightened by her laughter, Wu Fei smiled. ["Do you think I could get into more trouble than I am already in? I mean, he's already burned all my Western paraphernalia, have me under virtual house arrest and now he wants me to be an Official or a husband! I can't think of anything worse he could do to me."]

["Don't underestimate him, Wu!"] Hoi Yee warned playfully. ["He isn't a General for nothing, you know."]

Wu Fei shrugged and heaved an exaggerated sigh.

["And while we're on the subject."] Wu Fei groaned, knowing what Hoi Yee was going to say. Hoi Yee continued. ["Have you put more thought into what you're going to do?"]

["Trapped between the devil and the deep blue sea."]

["Sorry? What was that?"]

["It means both choices are difficult. How can he ask me to choose?"]

["At least he has given you a choice and not imposed either, or both, on to you. Leniency was served because your father recognised that you are your mother's son,"] Hoi Yee said in a comforting tone. ["She had always been the curious one and her appetite for the weird and unusual was virtually insatiable. Jung could not deny that, it was one of the many things about her that he loved."]

["If Father can accept that in my mother, why can he not be more open minded about it with me? From what I have learnt about my mother, I have little doubt she would have kept away from the Westerners. My desire to learn about them and theirs does not mean I will forsake my heritage and values. Neither am I a naïve, unlearned child who would be so easily _poisoned_ or _corrupted_. There is difference between learning about something and embracing it."]

["I have to admit I do not understand your motivation on this matter but I can accept it. I know it can be harsh following the wishes and orders of your parents. We all had to do it; sometimes we win, sometimes our parents win. But whatever the situation, always look on the brighter side of things and try to make the best of it."]

Wu Fei humbled by Hoi Yee's words of wisdom simply nods.

["So have you thought about it?"] She asked again.

Shoulders rose briefly then sagged, as if the weight of the world were upon them. ["In a manner of speaking, I have. I am certain that I do not wish to be an Official. The xenophobic thinking that reigns supreme among them and their reluctance to acknowledge something new and different, even within our own borders, would surely be the death of me! I do not understand how Brother, a rebel such as he, can bear to be in that environment."]

["If you are resolved in that matter, the choice is obvious, is it not?"]

["Mother Hoi Yee, I am fourteen! I do not believe I have the emotional maturity or the sense of responsibility to take a wife! Brother is seventeen and his marriage happened not three months ago.

["At least you are mature enough to realise that you have some growing up to do. You may be a little rebellious and very stubborn but you have proved to be sensible and responsible more times than your brother has. I have faith that you will learn to be a good husband."]

["This is not fair!"]

["That is exactly how I felt when my father told me I was to be married. I was not much older than you. Barely fifteen. I felt like I was just at the beginning of my life's journey. Even though I was groomed for marriage, and pretty much nothing else, I was not ready. I felt that there should've been more for me to achieve before I was made a wife. Nevertheless, I made the best of it.

["Despite what you may think of him now, your father is a kind and generous man. He, however, is very set in his ways but beneath his stern exterior, he has a beating heart. I wouldn't change the past twenty-three years I have spent with him. He has given me a good home, a family and wonderful son. I know my desires out of life are much simpler than yours, but marriage is not the end of the world."]

["It is, if you end up with someone like Lady Su Yin."]

["Wu Fei!"] Hoi Yee gasped at his disrespectful comment and proceeded to reprimand him. ["I may be supporting you in this matter, and I know there is no love lost between you and the Lady, but such rudeness will not be tolerated! Despite what you feel at the moment, remember she is still your father's wife."]

["I'm sorry, Mother Hoi Yee."] Wu Fei bowed in apology. ["But do not get me wrong, I have the utmost respect for Mother Su Yin as the matriarch of the house but she is simply not what I would want in a wife."]

Hoi Yee eased up a little on her wayward son and nodded. ["I can see that. You both are of opposite poles. So, what, then, are you looking for in a wife?"]

Wu Fei laughed. ["I haven't really put any thought to that. I had not anticipated to be matched to someone this early."]

In all honesty, Wu Fei knew, deep down, exactly whom he wanted for his wife, he just had not realized it yet, and even if he did he felt that his family would not approve.

He shrugged and continued. ["But I suppose someone like my mother or Aunt Pui San. I don't think I could handle someone who would only do things if I told her to, none of this "Yes, sir, no, sir" malarkey. She would have to be capable of independent thought and action. I want a partner in life, someone who will share my interests, not quell them. I do not want token wife that only looks good on display or a tool to merely secure an heir. But what are the chances of being matched to someone like that?"]

["Have a little faith, Wu."]

["I seriously doubt that father or Mother Su Yin would find me someone who is capable of being as "childish and irresponsible" as I! Then again, they probably couldn't find someone like that."]

["You are right, they wouldn't and couldn't."]

["Oh thanks, I feel so much better now."] Wu Fei pouted miserably.

["Oh, don't pout, little Dragon."] Hoi Yee tittered. ["All is not lost since they won't be choosing your wife for you."]

Wu Fei's heart skipped a beat, was she saying what he thought she was saying? He stared wide-eyed at his mother, hope written all over his face.

["Yes, Wu. Your father has given me the responsibility of finding you a "respectable, responsible, skilled and beautiful" young lady."]

Wu Fei almost leapt from his seat to hug Hoi Yee – almost. Hugging was not a Chinese thing, especially not for a young man his age. He did sit up and gape at her. There was a light at the end of the tunnel. He fervently hoped that it wasn't coming from a train!

["How?"]

["I have my ways, young one."] She smiled impishly at him. ["Su Yin wasn't too pleased but I have been responsible for you and your well being for the past ten years, no reason to stop now. Your father is not entirely unreasonable; he agreed that I would be the best person for the job. That is, if you do want to take a wife."]

Wu Fei felt his heart lightened. He felt that he actually had a fighting chance with Hoi Yee's support. Wu Fei smiled and gazed at the woman who had loved and cared for him as one of her own after his mother's death. Wu Fei felt closer to her now than he had ever been before. He was thankful that she was open-minded enough accept his idiosyncrasies and diverse interest and not dismissed them flippantly. Even without truly understanding him and his interests, Hoi Yee had defended and protected him without question. Hers is a love that was unconditional. For the first time it felt like Wu Fei had a mother again.

Wu Fei had always thought that she was rather "typical and conventional", but his opinion of her had somewhat improved. Hoi Yee was obedient but not without her own thoughts and beliefs, as demonstrated in her defence for Wu Fei. She was gentle, quiet and demure, often preferring the background to the limelight. Notwithstanding, she was strong mother figure for her daughters; kind and loving yet would not hesitate to dish out fitting punishments for them where necessary. She knows her place as the third wife of General Chang but she has no qualms in exercising her authority when needed.

Upon his re-evaluation of his surrogate mother, Wu Fei thought that she was a happy medium of Su Yin and Pui San. Perhaps someone like her would make him a better wife. A girl as headstrong and impetuous as Pui San would only lead to fireworks. They would probably kill each other on their wedding night!

["Make the best out of the situation, huh?"] Wu Fei finally said. ["Mother Hoi Yee, I would rather risk marrying one like Mother Su Yin than to have to face the impossibly rigid members of the Emperor's court. But I trust you wouldn't choose one like her for me?"]

Hoi Yee tittered. ["Have faith in me, little Wu, I am certain I will find one that both you and your father would approve of. If not, that's just too bad, because, as of now, I'm running the show!"]

["Better you than them, I say!"] Wu Fei laughed. ["Mother, I don't know how I can thank you for your support these few days."]

["Wu Fei, you are my son."] She smiled. ["And I would do the best I can for you. I do not claim to understand your ... interests, but I do beseech you not to resist and opposed too hard against your father. He cares as well."]

["I know..."] Wu Fei sighed. ["Now that I have agreed to marry, will you please get Father to get his people off my back?"]

["Most certainly."] Hoi Yee rose from her seat. ["I'm sure your father would be delighted to hear you made your choice. I'll send someone to collect the dinner plates shortly. Good night, Wu Fei."]

["Good night, Mother Hoi Yee."]

Day three, dinnertime – it was only then did Wu Fei have his privacy returned. Although, he noticed there were fewer people watching him after his conversation with Hoi Yee, he was **still** being watched. Even as he walked through the mansion that evening, some wary eyes were still upon him. They were more likely doing it under Su Yin's orders but it did not concern him too much. One or two people, he could evade with little problems.

And evade he did.

Deep in thought, Wu Fei had not realised that his subconscious had led him to Duo's room. He stood unmoving in front of the door, a little apprehensive and rather unsure, still sparring with his thoughts on how to broach the subject.

Fate did not spare him a lot of time to mull over what he would say when Duo's door suddenly swung open and the room's occupant almost walked into him.

Both startled by each other's presence stood gaping for a moment.

"Hello." Wu Fei found his voice first.

"Hey," Duo replied.

"Um... mind if I come in? I know it's kind of late but I couldn't get away earlier." Wu Fei asked after another moment of silence.

"No, o'course not! Just make yourself at home; I'll be back in a mo." Duo stepped aside to let Wu Fei into his room before walking out again.

Wu Fei could not find the source of his nervousness but was relieved to find a non-hostile Duo. He then decided that he needed to occupy himself before he twisted his braid off.

Duo's room was in the same chaotic state as it was the last time Wu Fei was there. Wu Fei picked up the stray items of clothing strewn over floor and various pieces of furniture and folded them before piling them on the table.

Wu Fei took his seat on Duo's chair again and waited for his host's return.

Moments later, the door swung open again and Duo walked through balancing two mugs and a plate of something unfamiliar to Wu Fei. Duo let out a laugh as his gaze swept across his room.

"Fei! I should hire you as a housekeeper. I never thought you were so domesticated!" Chuckling, he set the mugs and plate down onto his table.

"Just because I'm neat doesn't mean I'm domesticated!" Wu Fei scowled, moving the clothes off the table to make more room for the mugs and plate. "I don't see how you can live in such an untidy environment."

"Hah! Says the guys who's got more servants in the house then there are family members!"

"They work for my parents, not me. And I'll have you know none of them pick up after me, not even Li. In fact, I make it point for them not to touch my things." Wu Fei wrinkled his nose then added bitterly. "I know all too well the consequences of having someone pilfer through my belongings."

"Whoa, Fei!" Duo held his hands up as if in surrender. "Calm down. I was only teasing. Here, try these." Duo gestured to the mug and plate.

"What is it?" Wu Fei peered dubiously at the contents of the mug as if it would jump out and bite his nose.

"The liquid is called cocoa, the round, flat thing on the plate is called a cookie – specifically double chocolate chip cookie. Do you know how long it's been since I last ate a cookie?" Duo replied, sinking his teeth into the cookie in his hand.

"Chocolate chip?" Wu Fei raised an eyebrow.

"Don't ask me to explain what exactly chocolate is. It's too difficult! It's a kind of confectionery – sweet, gooey and very satisfying. Trust me."

Wu Fei grunted, still staring at the dark brown, round and flat object on the plate. "Famous last words. Where did you get it?"

"Let's just say this is a reward from the harbour master for all his hardworking employees. The last ship came with some cocoa powder and chocolate pieces and the harbour master got the cook to whip up a batch of cookies for us. They're freshly baked. I've already had my share but I managed to bribe the cook for a couple of extra pieces just so you could try them. Go on! Be brave, Dragon of the East!"

Wu Fei, delighted to see Duo in such a happy mood, decided to trust him. He took the cookie, it didn't smell bad – that was a good start, and nibbled the edge tentatively.

"Oh, for crying out loud, Fei!" Duo guffawed. "You a man or a mouse? Quit nibbling, for Christ sake, and take a manly bite! Do I need to come over and force feed you?"

"No!" Wu Fei glared. "I'd like to see you try some strange foreign food with equal gusto! Stop harassing me! I'll eat it at my own pace!"

"Okay, but you'd better eat it! That cookie ain't cheap!" Duo grinned as he gulped a mouthful of cocoa to wash down the rest of his cookie. "And by the way, I take up your challenge."

"Hm?" Wu Fei tore his gaze from the crumbly confection briefly to look at Duo quizzically. "What challenge?"

"The challenge for me to eat some strange and foreign food with equal gusto."

"What do I look like? A chef?"

"I didnae say you had to cook it. Just get it to me."

"No. You're up to something. I can see the mischief in your eyes!"

"What me? I'm thousands of miles away from home in some wonderfully exotic country and I'm still eating bangers and mash! Some host you are! You should be introducing me to the delicacies of your cuisine."

"You wouldn't want to eat the delicacies of my cuisine! Heck, sometimes even I don't want to eat the delicacies of my cuisine."

"You may be unadventurous in the culinary department but I'm always game to try something new."

"Hah! I'm sure you are!"

Duo stuck his tongue out at Wu Fei and blew a raspberry. Wu Fei, feeling a little puerile himself, returned the gesture.

Duo then suddenly cried. "Hey!"

"What?"

"Eat the cookie!"

"Yeesh! You are so pushy." Wu Fei rolled his eyes then promptly took a big bite out of his neglected cookie.

Just as the cookie touched his tongue a burst of new and interesting sensations jolted every taste bud to live. He sat there in stunned silence, savouring the scrumptious satisfaction of letting the cookie crumble in his mouth. The added euphoria came from the sweetness and the gooey-ness of the chocolate slowly melting against the warmth of his tongue.

Wu Fei blinked, feeling the onset of a major sugar rush, and swallowed. His expression told all that Duo needed to know.

"Good?" Duo asked innocently.

Wu Fei nodded mutely – movement of mouth hindered by the gooey-ness of melted chocolate and crumbled cookie mixed with saliva.

"Take a drink, mate." Duo gestured to the other mug. "It'll help wash it down."

After Duo's good recommendation on the cookie, Wu Fei did not question the drink and lifted the mug to his lips. The pungent scent that wafted before him smelled inviting and sweet. He concluded that the liquid called cocoa was made of the same stuff as the chocolate was. Bravely, he took a swig of the steaming liquid.

"Gods, Duo!" Wu Fei finally squeaked. "Potent! You've been holding out on me. This is much better than the coffee stuff you usually drink."

"I thought you'd like them." Duo smirked. "This is luxury, mate. I'd share more if I had more to share."

"Why aren't we importing this stuff from you?" Wu Fei polished of the rest of his cookie and took another gulp.

Duo let out a bark of laughter. "Beats me, Fei. I'm sure we could do well selling this stuff."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Wu Fei nodded as he drank the rest of his cocoa.

Silence suddenly engulfed the boys. Wu Fei began to feel the apprehension mount again. Notwithstanding, the cookie conversation had helped him to be more at ease. He was there for a reason, and even though it was apparent that their friendship was not threatened, Wu Fei felt he needed to confront the issue, lest risking it rearing its ugly head in the future.

"Duo..." Wu Fei turned to see Duo sitting by his window peering into the night sky, fiddling with his silver cross.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Duo cocked his head.

"For running out the other day, for not coming back sooner, for being judgemental, for –"

"Geez, Fei!" Duo interrupted. "Stop beating yourself up for such a simple matter."

"I don't see it as simple." Wu Fei shook his head. "I should've made more of an effort to accept and understand it there and then. It was cowardly and hypocritical of me. I'm really sorry."

"I was never that mad at you. Sure, I was a little hurt when you just ran out, but you came back. I've had people not come back before. But the important thing is that you're here, so all is forgiven, eh?"

"I promise I'll do better next time."

"Next time?" Duo chuckled. "I don't have anymore shocking news to share I'm afraid. Being a sexual deviant is as shocking as I get!"

"Sexual deviant? Nice choice of words, Duo. You do like using disparaging terms on yourself, don't you?"

"They are only words, Fei." Duo shrugged. "Besides, if I can show the world I'm not afraid of acknowledging the truth, they can't hurt me."

"Duo..."

"It's okay, Wu Fei. I'm a street rat; I've lived through worse. We have a saying, yes another, which goes 'sticks and stones may break my bones, but names will never hurt me'. It's just another name."

"It doesn't make it right."

"A lot of things aren't right, but they still happen. You just gotta make the best of it."

Wu Fei tittered, remembering Hoi Yee's words.

His attention then turned to his carefree friend. Duo has had a rough journey in life so far and he has managed to emerge with a smile on his face. All Wu Fei had to do was get married and he had been screaming blue murder. His life has been a walk in the park in comparison. He had often prided himself on his vast general knowledge and believed himself to be rather worldly for his age. It took a street rat and a book burning session for him to realise that he had been as sheltered as the world saw him to be.

It was time for him to wake up and smell the smouldering pages, time to be brave and embrace what is coming to him, time to face his trials like man. As Hoi Yee and Duo said – make the best out of the situation.

"What so funny?"

"My mother said the same thing."

"Mother?" Duo frowned. "Which one?"

"Hoi Yee. Su Yin and I never talk, we exchange pleasantries, she orders me around, I acknowledge her, but we never talk."

"Right, Hoi Yee – that's Three, right? Su Yin is One, your mother was Two and there's no Four."

"Yes, that's right." Wu Fei chuckled. Duo was not good with names, at least not Chinese ones. The only way he could identify them was to number them. He had on occasion commented on why the Chinese couldn't make it simple and just marry once!

Wu Fei continued. "Hoi Yee told me to make the best out of this situation. I've heeded her advice. And with you reaffirming that, how can I go wrong now?"

"What situation?"

Wu Fei sighed wistfully and began retelling the story of his precious memorabilia meeting a tragic end, of how he was made to choose and what his choice was.

Duo sat in silence listening to Wu Fei pour his heart out. No once did he interrupt or comment. He too felt the despair, anger and hopelessness his best friend was feeling. Duo could not help but wonder how someone as stifling, rigid and myopic as the General could have a son like Wu Fei.

"Whoa..." Duo breathed after Wu Fei finished his story. "I'm sorry about your books. I can get you more if you want."

"Maybe later. Right now, I'm in enough trouble as it is. Besides, they'd probably get burnt again. But thanks for the offer."

"I've got a question and this may sound stupid but can't you marry Mei?"

"Unlikely." Wu Fei shook his head. "Not as my first wife anyway and I'd doubt she'd settle for less. Mei is not an aristocrat. Tradition dictates that we marry within our class, someone _fitting_ and _worthy_ of our station. I'm probably going to end up with some General" or bureaucrat's daughter – oh, whoop. Besides it's not my choice. My parents will choose my first wife, as my father's parents did for him, and his father's parents did for his father, and so on. Thankfully "Three" is doing the choosing and I trust she won't find some complete air-head for me."

"Why didnae you tell your mum about Mei and you?"

"Are you kidding? She may be more open-minded that my Father and number one but I doubt she'll agree to it either. She was, after all, raised an aristocrat as well. Mei is considered a commoner; can you imagine the scandal? The youngest Chang betrothed beneath his station, gasp, shock, horror. How will the family live down this embarrassment? My father will probably retract all choices and turn me into a eunuch instead!"

"Ye gods! You are so cynical!" Duo shook his head in disbelief. "From what you say Master Ron is an outstanding member of the community. Respected and revered for his unparalleled service as a doctor and martial arts master. Mei no doubt commands the same respect as her father. So what if they weren't born with blue blood running through their veins? It's what you do and what you are that counts! Not every member of the aristocratic society has royal blood in them. We all gotta start somewhere."

Wu Fei shrugged. "Mei IS respected as a martial artist and herbalist but she certainly isn't seen as a lady. Even if my family did not object to our union, which is very unlikely, I won't do that to Mei. She's also fourteen, she's got a lot more going for her to be married to a spoilt, rich boy like me."

"There you go again! Mei adores you. Did you ever think that she might want to be your wife?"

"Not at the age of fourteen."

"There's no convincing you is there?"

"Unless you can sway my family into thinking that tradition isn't something you have to live by, word for word, that sometimes you just have to be slightly unorthodox to gain the full benefit of the situation, and for them to leave me to find my own wife at a time of my own choosing, no, there is no convincing me. And while you're at it, talk my father out of trying to quash my "childish and irresponsible" behaviour."

"Okay, I know when I'm fighting a losing battle." Duo shrugged and sighed in resignation. "So, what are you going to tell Mei?"

"The truth. I can't run from it. If my brother's wedding was any indication, mine would be no small affair either. I may not be first born, but this is my family we're talking about – the masters of pomp and ceremony. The whole of Canton is going to know, if not invited! No way am I going to keep it from her. Thankfully, she's gone away for a while. At least that gives me time to think of what to say."

"She's gone? Where? Why?"

"To her ancestral village. She's staying with her aunts. Her father thinks she's in need of training – as an herbalist." Wu Fei paused then added. "And a woman."

Hysterical laughter rang in the night air as Duo doubled over. He did try not to laugh but had obviously failed, rather miserably in fact. Even Wu Fei's scowls did little to stop him.

"Just be glad Mei isn't here. She would kill you for that."

"And that ... _chuckle_ ... is exactly why she needs lessons ... _chuckle_ ... to be more genteel and ... _guffaw_ ... ladylike!"

"Oi!" Wu Fei picked up a pillow and smacked Duo over the head with it. "Watch what you're saying, she **is** still my girl! I have to defend her honour!"

Duo blocked and quickly reached for his other pillow. "You call her _your girl_ and she will kill you too!"

Duo smacked Wu Fei in the face.

"Not before she drags your carcass through hell and back!"

 ***SMACK***

"Hah! Your ass will be floating in the Yellow River before she gets to me!"

 ***THUMP***

"You wish! I'm a better fighter than she!"

 ***THUD***

"Big deal! You go all misty whenever she walks into the room; you couldn't block a hit even if you saw it coming with warnings of flashing lights and ringing bells!"

 ***SLAP***

"At least, I'll SEE it coming."

 ***THWAP***

"Oi, Maxwell!!!" a third voice echoing from the room next door stopped the boys in their tracks. "Go fuck your Chinese boyfriend somewhere else! Some of us are trying to sleep!"

"Get Bent, Smithy!" Duo hollered in return. "At least I have someone to fuck!"

Duo's expression registered shock as the words left his lips. He swore quietly, cursing himself for this hasty verbal retaliation.

"Sorry, Fei. I didnae mean –"

"Hey." Wu Fei waved his hand dismissing his apology. He shrugged and settled down on the edge of the bed. "They're only words, Duo, remember?"

"You're not angry at me for implying that you're me lover?" Duo asked in surprise as he straddled the chair next to Wu Fei.

"Do you honestly believe that their opinion matters to me? You and I know exactly where we stand with each other, so who cares what they may think of me?" Wu Fei replied with an amused smile. "Unless of course someone starts propositioning me!"

"Your reputation has preceded you, mate, they all know how you kicked arse at New Year. I don't think any of them have a death wish. Besides, they also know not to mess with what is "mine"!"

“Yours"? Hah! I didn't know you had a reputation." an eyebrow quirked.

"Infamy follows me like a bad smell."

"Hehe, just like trouble follows Mei."

"Don't start talking about Mei again; they'll probably throw us out if we start another fight about Mei!"

Wu Fei chuckled. For the first time in days he felt calm and relaxed. Duo's company was a great balm for his frayed nerves. Flopping listlessly on the bed he sighed again. He felt tired from being so depressed, high-strung and preoccupied, plus the sugar rush from his first encounter with cocoa and chocolate was coming to an end.

"What's wrong?" Duo asked as he lay down beside Wu Fei.

"I'm just tired."

"No surprise there, the past three days sounded rather tedious and draining. Why don't you go home and get some rest?"

"I'm so sick of being home! I've been home for the past three days! I need to get away."

"What about your wedding?"

"What about it?"

"Don't you need to do anything about it?"

"That's the beauty of our custom. I don't have to do a darn thing. Mother Hoi Yee, that's Three, will take care of everything. All I have to do is turn up on the chosen, auspicious day."

"Hmmm, I think not having to do the preparation is good but not even getting to choose your own wife kind of sucks."

"You think that's bad? I don't even get to see her until the wedding night!"

"You must be having a laugh!" Duo's eyes were wide as saucers.

"Do I look like I'm having a laugh?" Wu Fei cast Duo the most sombre expression he could muster.

"No!" Duo cried out in disbelief. "You're telling me you're going to marry a completely stranger?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Why in heaven's name can't you see her?"

"For the benefit of the bride. The way things go around here is that the more beautiful you are the more marriageable you are and not everyone is gorgeous. Beauty somehow had managed to worm its way up the list of priority. After all, the bride and groom don't know each other from Adam and what you have is your looks and commendation of your skills by the matchmaker. Best not to let the groom see the bride just in case he starts running for the hills."

"That sounds a little shallow."

"Well, that's the way things go. Once the marriage vows are said, there's no going back."

"Crikey! I don't think I could be as brave as you! I can't imagine having to spend the rest of me life with someone that I might not even like much less love."

"I think that's the reason why men can have up to four wives! If you don't like the first one, just pick another one, or three, for yourself!"

Duo let out a chuckle. "Now I see the benefit of that custom! Although, me heart goes out to the women."

"We are a patriarchal society. Women don't get much by way of privileges. That's just tradition, Duo. We, Chinese, pride on nothing more than tradition, customs, cultures and taboos."

"Don't sound so bitter, Fei. It ain't all bad. At least your culture has a strong sense of family."

"I'm sorry Duo, I didn't mean –"

"Lots of apologies tonight, eh? We've got to stop doing that. We're best mates, right? We should be as open and honest as possible. Y'know I would never intentionally hurt you."

"Nor would I. It makes a change – to be able to speak as freely as I please and knowing I would not be reprimanded, judged or punished. I may have family, but I have little freedom. I guess we both have a little something we want. But together perhaps we can have our cake and eat it."

"Ever the philosophical scholar." Duo grinned.

"I try!" Wu Fei turned to look at his best friend only to find Duo staring back at him. Neither boy said anything; simply content studying each other's face. Wu Fei reaffirmed the fact that he found Duo beautiful; at least this time his affirmation did not scare him. There was no harm in appreciating something that was aesthetically pleasing. He studied each curve and contour of the Irish's face, examined how the soft chestnut locks fell carelessly into amethyst orbs and scrutinised the well-defined lips that always bore a jovial smile.

Duo had a soul that would not be silenced. Wu Fei knew the hardships and trials that Duo has endured and yet there was no other that could take such a bite out of life. No matter what life threw at him, Duo caught it with dignity, optimism and, most importantly, a smile on his face. There was an uncanny acceptance of the "shit happens" philosophy in him that would not be quelled by the worst of humanity. Duo had showed Wu Fei that if he believed in himself and have faith, there was little the world could do to crush his spirit.

Not only was Duo Maxwell beautiful without, he was remarkable within.

"Don't freak, Fei," Duo finally whispered. "But has anyone told you that you're beautiful?"

A soft chortle tumbled from Wu Fei's lips. "As a matter of fact, yes. Three days ago I vaguely recall someone saying that. Want to know something funny? I was just thinking the same thing!"

"What? That you're beautiful?" Duo teased. "You're such a narcissist!"

"Fool!" Wu Fei flicked Duo's ear. "You know what I mean! Stop fishing for a compliment that's already directed at you!"

"Why, Master Chang! You certainly know how to flatter a boy!" Duo batted his eyelids in attempt to play the blushing maiden.

"You are impossible, you know!" Wu Fei rolled his eyes.

"I believe that's Mei's line usually directed to you!"

"Birds of a feather..." Wu Fei replied nonchalantly, then sat up and stretched. "I'd really better go. If someone finds me gone, I'll be in real trouble. I'm not supposed to have anything to do with the Westerners!"

"Heh, I see you're being very obedient in following that order."

"You're never pleased, are you? You pout when I leave, you beat me up when I turn up and you chide when I'm breaking rules for you! You're worse than Mei!"

Laughing, Duo rolled onto his side and propped his head on his arm. "You've got yourself to blame for that! You just bring out the worst in the both of us! Anyway, you plan on coming back soon?"

"Whenever I can get out unnoticed, really. Being in the house is just driving me barmy."

"Be good! Don't do anything I would do."

"Oh that leaves me practically nothing then!"

"Bugger off!" Duo flipped him off as Wu Fei shut the door behind him.

 

## Chapter 6

A balled up sheet of parchment went sailing through the air. It came to an abrupt halt when it smacked Li right between the eyes as he stepped into the library. Li suppressed a chuckle and shook his head lightly.

["Still no luck then?"] He asked airily as he set the tray down onto the side table next to Wu Fei's desk.

Wu Fei scowled at Li, his expression clearly saying "what kind of stupid question is that?"

["I was just asking! You don't have to look at me like that."]

["This is even more difficult than having to memorise those inane classical poems or engaging in tiresome practices in flamboyant calligraphy! Why do they insist on teaching us _art_ , or to put it more aptly – what the aristocracy consider art, when they conveniently forget to school you in the art of living?"] Wu Fei threw his brush down in defeat as he slumped in his chair.

["You don't need lessons in that, Master Wu,"] Li replied as he poured the tea for his young master. ["Just write what is in your heart. As long as you're honest with yourself and Miss Ron, you cannot go wrong. She will not fault you in the true expression of your feelings. She will understand."]

Wu Fei sat speechless, somewhat in awe of his lifelong friend. In all the years they had known each other, Wu Fei had never heard such heartfelt wisdom from him.

["Whoa, Li."] Wu Fei smiled. ["Where did that come from?"]

["It has always been there. All I had to do was look. Just like what you have to do."]

["Okay, now you're scaring me!"] Wu Fei teased. ["But no truer words have been said. I shall heed your advice. Thanks for the tea and a welcomed serving of wisdom. Now, go! Find something to keep yourself occupied! Shoo!"]

["Good luck!"] Li picked up the ball of paper that hit him and tossed it back to Wu Fei.

The young Dragon harrumphed as Li shut the door behind him then muttered, ["I don't need luck; I need a miracle!"]

Wu Fei set another sheet of parchment before him, swirled his brush in the sepia ink and poised himself to tackle another round of writer's block. A look of determination was clearly etched on his face.

Li's words reverberated in his head – just be honest with yourself ... and Miss Ron.

His heart felt heavy and no words would come. He knew they were all up in his head, each scrabbling to be heard and acknowledged but nothing coherent would surface. Heaving a sigh, he pursed his lips in resolve and brought brush to parchment.

/Dearest Mei,/

 _Huh, it's a start,_ Wu Fei thought dismally.

/It has been no more than a week and already I am missing you dearly. How was your journey? I trust you did not cause too much havoc on your way there? Or perhaps you were saving up all your pranks for the good people of your aunts' village? Do not terrorise them too much!

/Do not scowl at me, petal; you know I cannot resist teasing. All right, I will stop.

/Wu Fei stopped and read what he had just written. He decided that that was enough of an introduction and decided to get to the point.

/Mei, I am really sorry for not seeing you before you left. I hope you received my message. Well, that was the abridged version, here is the full version./

Another sigh escaped the youth's lips steeled himself to relive the events of that night. After re-inking his brush, Wu Fei's hand began to glide gracefully over the parchment scribing the heartbreaking tale.

/And what little choice I was given. As I told Mother Hoi Yee, I was trapped between the devil and the deep blue sea. I was forced to choose and I can only pray that the choice I made was the lesser of the two evils.

/Mei, forgive me, but I chose to take a wife. Oh gods!/

A silent tear rolled down Wu Fei's cheek without his knowing. He did not stop writing for he knew that if he did, he would not regain the momentum he had built.

/If only that could be you. I don't know what to say or how I can make it up to you Mei. I can only hope that you understand why I could not, in all honesty, choose to be an Official.

/I do not and cannot ask for forgiveness, as I do not feel worthy of it. I promised you that we would be able to work this through; that we will be able to overcome any obstacle that came our way. I have failed you.

/Mei, I am truly sorry.

/These past six months with you have been the best of my life. I would not trade them for anything, save perhaps for an eternity to be with you, to love you, to cherish you. If I had known our time together was going to be this short, I would have kissed you sooner.

/Take care, my love. And know that I shall love you forever.

/Eternally, Wu Fei./

Wu Fei scrubbed his cheek with the hem of his sleeve. His vision was blurred, unshed tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. He set the brush down as he peered at the letter he had just written. Wu Fei felt like he had just signed his own death warrant.

It wasn't until he penned his name on the letter did the full realisation of the situation dawned on him. His heart was wrought with doubt and fear again. How could he be honest with himself by marrying another? Could he truly take some stranger as his wife just because his father demanded it?

Notwithstanding, if he were to take a position as an Official, he knew beyond a doubt that would be the bigger lie. Lie or not, would he be brave enough to a sacrifice so that he may take Mei-Ran as his wife in the future?

Wu Fei stood up abruptly knocking over his chair and began to pace. His mind was in a whirl as rampant emotions crashed down on him. He was sure that he had made the "right" choice, for the lack of a better word, when he told Hoi Yee of his decision. Now that he had written to Mei-Ran he wasn't too sure.

"Confound it!" he cursed, subconsciously in the language he had taken to heart. ["No, I have made the right choice. I have. I cannot be an official. I do not have what it takes. Furthermore, I do not want to be apart of an organisation that had inadvertently led to my current situation! Yes, I have made the right choice. Oh, gods!]

If he was so certain in his proclamation why then did he feel so unsure?

A feeling of claustrophobia suddenly crept up upon Wu Fei. He shook himself and bolted to the door, nearly walking into Li.

["Master Wu?"] Li eyes were filled with concerned. ["I heard a bang. Are you okay?"]

["Yes, I am well, I just knocked the chair over."] Wu Fei scrubbed his sleeve across his eyes, making sure no unshed tears remained. Wu Fei paused briefly to instruct Li. ["Please send for the messenger when the ink is dry. I want delivered today."]

["You can count on me. Where are you going?"] Li called after Wu Fei.

["Out,"] he cried over his shoulder.

 

Wu Fei knew he was playing with fire wandering into the docks in broad daylight but he couldn't care less even if he took lessons. He needed some comfort and a sympathetic ear.

The harbour was a rather different scene in daylight. The docks were awash with activities. Crates were being loaded onto and taken off the ships, merchants – both Chinese and Western – were busy negotiating trade agreements while harbourmasters bustled around getting all their cargo in order, occasionally screaming and yelling at their employees.

Before he met Duo, Wu Fei's visits to the docks were in the day. Although, he had missed watching the hustle and bustle, spending time with Duo and being apart of the community was more important to him than merely being an observer.

Wu Fei wove his way around the hectic environment, occasionally exchanging greetings with a few familiar faces, towards Pier 23, where Duo was often stationed. However, the braided Irish was nowhere to be seen within the vicinity of that pier.

"Excuse me." Wu Fei approached someone he recognised as Duo's colleague. "It is Paul, isn't it?"

"Aye, mate." The tall blonde nodded and smiled at Wu Fei. "You're Duo's kung fu mate, ain't ya?"

"Ah, yes, I am." Wu Fei felt a faint blush tint his cheeks; indeed, his reputation has preceded him. "My name is Wu Fei."

"Nice to finally meet you!" Paul grasped Wu Fei's hand in a hearty handshake. "What can I do you for?"

"Do you know where Duo is?"

"Yup." Paul nodded. "See that ship there?"

Wu Fei's eyes followed where Paul was pointing. A large Jardine Matheson merchant ship was just leaving port. Wu Fei nodded.

"Duo's on it."

"What? Thank you!"

Wu Fei went thundering towards the ship, stopping just before he fell into the water. He spotted Duo at the starboard promenade, leaning casually against the railing.

"Duo!!!!" Wu Fei cried hoping that his friend would hear him.

Duo's head snapped around and spotted the Chinese youth waving frantically at him.

"Fei!!!" Duo's yelling was barely audible. "Sorry ... rush off! I ... a letter ... you ...with Jake ...door neighbour ... see you ... few ...nths! Goo ... uck ... wed...ng ........."

The braided Irish waved goodbye and even blew him a kiss, much to Wu Fei's embarrassment. The "pink" Chinese lad stood, unmoving, to watch the ship slowly sail into the horizon before heading to Merchant's Quarter to retrieve his letter from his best friend.

Wu Fei clenched the letter in an iron grip and thought dismally, great, just what I need – my other best friend to do a runner on me at a time like this! He had barely heard what Duo said as the Irish sailed away but he understood enough to seek out Jake, Duo's next-door neighbour to retrieve a letter that Duo had written to him.

He was presently seated in his _sifu's_ rear courtyard, under the patio, outside Mei-Ran's room. He chose the spot as it was tucked away from the daily hubbub of training, plus the heavens opened up not moments ago. The skies were as dark and gloomy as his heart. Misery loves company, Wu Fei mused drearily.

He didn't want to go home as he felt that being at home would only serve to aggravate his already raw nerves. He needed to find an alternative source to the solace he believed he would get from Duo. This was the best he could do at that moment.

Drawing his attention back to the letter, Wu Fei carefully tore the flap of the envelope and unfolded its contents.

Hey, Wu Fei, the letter began. Wu Fei blinked and did a double take – the Irish had actually written his name in Chinese. The characters were a little shaky and childlike, but it was a good effort. Wu Fei smiled – strange how simple gestures from someone you care about can lighten the heart so easily.

Wu Fei continued reading.

/Don't laugh! I know it's nothing compared to your fancy, perfect calligraphy but it's the best I can do, for now! Never thought that writing Chinese would be so damned difficult!

/Anyway, that was not why I'm writing to you. Well, if you're reading this then you've missed me. Sorry to have left in such a rush. I was hoping you would drop by yesterday night so I could tell you in person. But I guess you're either busy or being watched again! Never mind.

/There's a major shipment that needs delivering and all available hands were called. I took the job because there's a big bonus at the end of this job and I haven't been at sea for nearly a year.

/I miss the sailing. I joined this outfit as much for the sailing as for meeting exotic beauties like you./

Wu Fei felt his face flush again.

/Sorry! I just couldn't resist. Anyway, we're not going that far - just to the British Colony of Singapore in South East Asia to pick up the cargo. After that, we're to drop off the first lot in Macao then return to Canton with the rest. I don't think it would take longer than three months for us to complete the job. That is if we don't meet storms and pirates!

/Of course, I'm no expert! It would also depend on what we're shipping too! I'm hoping it's not going to be those damned porcelain teapots, dolls and doodads! Christ! They are a bugger to handle. None of the quick throw-the-crate-off-the-ship shit! We had to practically hand-carry them one by one! You'd think you could enough china in China! Ok, that was feeble. I must be losing my touch!

/Whoa! Who would've thought that I'd be as gobby on paper as I am in person? I hope things went well with your wedding. I know getting an invitation is a no-no, but I was hoping to watch from the rooftop! I hear the Chinese know how to throw a party too! Make sure you tell me every last sordid detail when I get back!

/Take care, Fei. Be good, Duo./

Although lightened by the cheery mood of his friend's letter, Wu Fei still felt like bawling. For the first time in his life, he felt really alone.

["Wu Fei?"] A deep bass voice interrupted his thoughts before he got too morose.

Wu Fei jumped to his feet and spun around. His _sifu_ had managed to sneak up on him – as always. He quickly tucked the letter away and bowed to his master.

["Yes, _sifu_?"]

["How are you?"]

["I'm fine,"] Wu Fei replied, slightly perplexed by his _sifu's_ question.

["I heard about what happened. Besides, when the most eligible young man in Canton is up for grabs, surely you don't expect the whole town not to know?"] Master Ron smiled, a tint of mischief in his eyes. Wu Fei recognised that glint – now he knew where Mei-Ran's mischievous trait came from.

["S _ifu_!"] Wu Fei cried in protest. ["You make it sound like I'm some product to be taken by the highest bidder at an auction!"]

["On the contrary, you are the bidder. It's the girls that are the goods!"]

["If Mei ever catches you calling her "goods", even you won't survive her wrath!"]

Master Ron chuckled as he took a seat next to Wu Fei. ["Then, I am glad that she is not around to catch me saying things like that! But you are right; she is some firecracker. I pity the man who has to tame her."]

["You really are taking advantage of her not being here, aren't you, _sifu_?"]

["Undoubtedly."] Master Ron grinned. ["She is so much like her mother when it comes to being independent and hot-headed. I managed to tame her mother, I'm too old to do it again!"]

Wu Fei let out a bark of laughter. ["You? _Sifu_ , you are the only man you can cow her with one look. I say you've managed to "tame" her well enough."]

["She is obedient and filial as a daughter, but as a wife, she has a long way to go."]

["Is that why you sent her away?"] Wu Fei hoped that he didn't sound too resentful when he asked the question.

["That was part of the reason. But more importantly, I wanted her to learn things I couldn't teach her. The community may see me as a proficient doctor but I am lacking in some aspects of the trade. Mei's aunts will school her in those aspects and many others that only the womenfolk have knowledge of."] Master Ron paused a moment before asking. ["You miss her, don't you?"]

["Yes, very much so,"] Wu Fei replied without thinking. He stiffened when he realised what he had just said.

["Don't look so scared, Wu Fei."] Master Ron smiled comfortingly. ["I am not blind. The both of you may have deceived your fellow students; I am not your _sifu_ for nothing. Besides, you have spent the last seven years tormenting each other, don't you think I'd notice when you stop? I am not entirely surprised by the development of your relationship."]

Wu Fei's mind was reeling. In retrospect, it was hardly surprising that his _sifu_ would have noticed the change in their demeanour towards each other. However, that did not entirely comfort Wu Fei. ["If you knew, are you not angry at me?"]

["No, Wu Fei. You are a man of honour. I have always had faith in you to do the right things, especially when it comes to the matters of the heart. I know you will do right by Mei."]

["If that was meant to be comforting, you have failed."] The young Chang practically wailed. ["I am certainly not doing the right thing by marrying another! I have abandoned her and she doesn't even know it yet!"]

["The gods do not always favour us,"] Master Ron replied sagely. ["I have been fortunate enough to be given the opportunity to choose my wife. Do not be too hard on yourself, some parents are harder to defy. However, fortune and luck can sometimes defy the gods, and our parents, in our stead. Do not be too disheartened, I am certain Lady Hoi Yee will choose someone suitable for you."]

["Suitable?"] Wu Fei snorted. ["That's the problem! I don't want someone 'suitable'. I want someone I want. Not someone the matchmakers deem 'suitable'. How do you define suitable, anyway? In terms of rank, wealth, skill or reputation?"]

["Well, griping about it to me is not going to make a difference, Wu Fei. Talk to your mother. Tell her how you feel. Lady Hoi Yee is not unreasonable."]

["Yes, _sifu_."]

["I think it's time you went home. Hiding out here isn't going make it any better. Beside, the rain has eased up, but it might not stay that way."]

["Yes, _sifu_."]

["And don't you worry about, Mei. She will understand."]

["I hope you are right, _sifu_."] Wu Fei sighed and stood. ["Good night."]

["Good night, Wu Fei."]

 

As Wu Fei walked into the reception hall of the Chang Mansion, he found himself being assaulted by a small, flying, bouncy, hyperactive boy. Wu Fei caught the human cannonball, steadied himself to ensure the both of them didn't topple over in an undignified heap.

["Cousin Wu!!!"] The small boy cried. ["Been waiting aaaaallllll day for you, where you been?"]

Wu Fei laughed as he swung his young cousin around before setting him down. ["Hello, Chun, nice to see you too!"]

["You have been training? What did you learn? Can you teach me? I miss you! Will you play with me? I wanna know more about kung fu!"]

["One at a time! Calm down!"] Wu Fei held his cousin's shoulders to stop the boy from bouncing off the walls. ["Geez, what has Aunt Pui San been feeding you?"]

["Mama hasn't been feeding me anything. Li gave me some candy, Mama said it was okay."]

["Well, I will have to have some words with Li later!"] Wu Fei held his hand out to Chun Fei. ["Where is your Mama?"]

["With Aunt Hoi Yee in the family room."]

["Come on then, let's go find them,"] Wu Fei said, leading the boy to the family room. ["What are you doing here? I wasn't told you were going to visit."]

["I dunno."] Chun Fei shrugged. ["Mama and me were visiting grandma and then Mama said we were coming here since it so close."]

["I see. How is your grandmother?"]

["She's okay."] Chun Fei shrugged. ["It was boring there. There's nothing to do. I'm glad Mama came here."]

["I'm sure you are."]

As they neared the family room, Chun Fei broke away from Wu Fei's grasp and bolted into the room screaming. [" **MAMA!** Cousin Wu is hooooome!"]

Wu Fei cringed, hoping that Su Yin wasn't in the vicinity. This display of unbidden joy was often considered "undisciplined" by the Dragon Lady. Nevertheless, it lightened Wu Fei's heart to see and hear so much happiness in the house again, albeit fleeting.

Wu Fei followed his cousin into the room – his method of entry however was more restrained.

["Hello, Wu Fei."] Aunt Pui San greeted him as Chun Fei launched himself at his older cousin again. ["Chun! Behave yourself!"]

Chastened, the youngest Chang let go of Wu Fei and shuffled back to his mother.

Wu Fei tittered. ["It's okay, Aunt Pui San. How are you?"]

["I am well, thank you."]

["Have had dinner, Wu?"] Hoi Yee asked.

["No."] Wu Fei shook his head. ["But I'm not hungry, thank you. I will ask Li for something later."]

["Sit and have some tea with us then. We were just talking about you."] Pui San added.

["Oh,"] Wu Fei replied, oh-so-intelligently. ["I suppose I don't have to ask what about?"]

["You're a smart boy, I'm sure you would've figured it out by now!"]

["That's not why you're here, are you?"] Wu Fei asked incredulously. ["To help Mother find me a wife?"]

Pui San laughed. ["Don't sound so surprised – matchmaking is good fun! I was in the neighbourhood, so I thought I'd drop by anyway. And lo and behold, Hoi Yee told me about your marriage."]

["Well at least someone is having fun with this."]

["Hoi Yee, how do you cope with such a sour-puss like him?"]

Wu Fei glared and harrumphed while Hoi Yee giggled.

["With infinite patience."]

["That's not fair! You're ganging up on me."] Wu Fei pouted.

["Oh, don't be so sensitive!"] Pui San replied. ["This is a time of celebration! This is a once in a lifetime affair, well, it is for the bride at least. Don't be such a wet blanket. With the both of us here what can go wrong, huh?"]

Wu Fei held his tongue when a cheeky reply popped up. He knew Pui San would appreciate the humour but wasn't sure how Hoi Yee would react to it. Instead, of replying, he nodded obediently.

["Mama, I'm booooorrrreddd!"] The forgotten boy suddenly piped up.

["Chun! Mind your manners. Don't interrupt when we are talking."] Pui San chided his son again.

["I'm sorry, Mama."] Chun Fei dropped his head. ["May I please go and play with Cousin Wu?"]

["That's better, but you haven't asked if Cousin Wu wants to play."]

["Oh."] Chun Fei looked with pleading eyes at his cousin and asked. ["Can I play with you?"]

["If our mothers give us leave, I'll be happy to spend some time with you."]

["Mama, Aunt Hoi Yee, pleeeeeease? Can we go?"]

["Yes, you both may go,"] Hoi Yee replied.

["Yaaaay!"] The boy bolted out the door.

["His bedtime is in an hour, don't work him up too much, Wu,"] Pui San said. ["Then again, wear him out, that way there'll be less fuss putting him to bed."]

["Sure, Aunt Pui San."] Wu Fei smiled and took off after the boy.

Having Pui San there had cheered him up a bit. Chun Fei was a good source of fun and Pui San would be the sympathetic ear that Wu Fei had been looking for, the comfort and understanding that only another " _gwailo_ lover" could provide was now available. Wu Fei hoped to corner his aunt later, after he baby-sat his cousin.

Half an hour later, Pui San found Wu Fei carrying her sleeping son to the guest room prepared for them. After a day of travel and the excitement of seeing his favourite cousin again, Chun Fei was pretty worn out anyway. After a few rounds of tag and a kung fu demonstration from Wu Fei, the boys had settle down in the fore courtyard to star gaze. Before soon, Chun Fei had fallen asleep curled up next to Wu Fei.

["Out like a light."] Wu Fei smiled as he gently laid the boy in his bed.

["Geez, Wu, what's your secret?"] Pui San said tucking her son in. ["The fight he usually puts up! You'd think I asked him to hack his limbs off."]

["I think he's been on a sugar rush all evening and it has just worn out."] Wu Fei chuckled. ["I can't take all the credit."]

["You are too modest. You're great with Chun. He looks up to you. He doesn't seem to get on with his brothers."]

["It's most likely the age gap."] Wu Fei shrugged.

["Perhaps, but you and he don't seem to have a problem with that. You are nearly twice his age."]

["He is my cousin. Brothers treat each other differently. It's all part of sibling rivalry, I guess. Trust me, Brother used to pick on me all the time. He only stopped about two years ago. It was about then when he stopped thinking of me as some silly kid. Give it time, Chun and his brothers will get along fine later."]

["Perhaps."] Pui San walked towards the door. ["Should we retire to another room for a more private conversation? You look like you could use one."]

["You have no idea how that unnerves me."] Wu Fei smirked as he ushered her to his solar.

["What does?"]

["The way you read me, the way you seem to know what I am thinking."]

["I'm just a good people person."] Pui San shrugged. ["I spend a lot of time watching people. I don't have much else to do!"]

["How I envy you."]

["Envy?"] Pui San asked. ["How so?"]

["Your parents no longer dictate what you should and shouldn't do and Uncle Soon does not seem to restrict you too much. I wish it were like so for me."]

["You are an impatient lad, aren't you? Do you think I didn't go through what you are going through now? I was also arranged to marry. My parents weren't at all flexible with it. The moment the representatives of the notable Chang family waltz into my house announcing that Chang Soon wanted my hand in marriage I was as good as married."]

["Yeah, I know, I know."] Wu Fei flopped into a random chair. ["That's what Mother Hoi Yee said as well. I'm just complaining."]

["I supposed you are entitled to. We all did, but you seem to be bearing up well, considering."]

["I'm surviving. Although things did take a turn for worse earlier but now that you're here, I have another crutch to lean on."]

["You seem to be taking this very hard. Why is that? Is it because of the book burning or the fact you're giving up your sweetheart?"]

["Why do you ask when you already know the answer?"]

["I have suspicions, Wu, not answers. But you've confirmed them now. Ever consider taking Mei-Ran as your second wife?"]

["She deserves better."]

["Being a second wife is not a punishment, you know. Both your mother and I are."]

["Oh, Aunt Pui San, I'm sorry I didn't mean... I mean ... I..."] Wu Fei stuttered, embarrassed.

["Relax, I didn't take offence. But I know what you meant. You just want the very best for her and you feel she deserves the "prestige" of being a first wife."] Pui San soothed. ["I am assuming Hoi Yee doesn't know about Mei-Ran?"]

["No."] Wu Fei shook his head. ["No one but you, _sifu_ and Duo."]

["Who's Duo?"]

["Oh, friend from Ireland."]

["Oooo... Irish? Misfit, you are a brave one huh?"]

["He's a good guy, who cares where he's from. We enjoy each other's company and that's good enough for me."]

["Who am I to dictate who you befriend. Just be careful. If your father's reaction to your Western paraphernalia is any indication – "]

["I know, don't worry. But, you've got less to worry about now since Duo's gone."] Wu Fei signed. ["With little distractions and few childish diversions to monopolise my interest, I'm really going to be the good, obedient son that everyone expects of me."]

["You are a good boy. Just because you have different interest doesn't mean you're disobedient."] Pui San held her hand up to stop Wu Fei from retorting. ["I know you're going to say "tell that to my father", so don't bother. You have to stop doing that. Things may have gone a little awry, but that does not mean it's the end of the world! You are still young; your father will undoubtedly dictate the direction your life should take. Don't feel that you have no control of your life whatsoever. It will take time, patience and perseverance. And most of all – the art of manipulation."]

["What?"] Wu Fei's eye widen in surprise.

["Trade secret, misfit."] Pui San smirked at her nephew. ["You will learn that in time. Worry not, little Wu, Hoi Yee and I will take care of you until you've gained that knowledge yourself."]

["You are not making sense, Aunt Pui San!"]

["Am I not?"] She rose from her seat. ["I must be tired – I have had a long journey. Hoi Yee and I have an early appointment with the matchmaker tomorrow, I'd better be off to bed."]

["Hey!"] Wu Fei protested. ["You can't just leave it at that! What are you talking about?"]

["You'll find out soon enough!"]

["You are so infuriating!"]

Pui San giggled as she headed for the door. ["Yes, I know. Good night, dear nephew. Don't let this bother you too much. After all with me on the case, what could go wrong?"]

Pui San shut the door without giving Wu Fei a chance to reply. The youth sighed and muttered to himself, ["That is what I was afraid of!"]

As Hoi Yee and Pui San bustled from matchmaker to matchmaker, Wu Fei was charged with the task of keeping Chun Fei occupied and out of trouble. In a manner of speaking, he was glad he had something to occupy him. Having his mother and aunt whispering behind closed doors, plotting with matchmakers and falling silent whenever he walked into the room was driving him absolutely crazy. They were akin to giggling schoolgirls conspiring against him.

Baby-sitting Chun Fei was no easy task either. The youngest Chang was a ball of energy that even Wu Fei has trouble keeping up. Fortunately, Chun Fei had also taken a shine to Li and found Li's everyday chores much more interesting than Wu Fei's reading and moping.

One day, however, Wu Fei thought it might be an experience to take Chun Fei with him to his training session. The boy had always expressed an interest in the martial arts since he was old enough to walk. Although his _sifu_ had excused him from most of his usual chores and lessons in light of the events that happened, Wu Fei still had some lessons to attend and lead.

["That was so much fun!"] Squealed the eight-year-old who was currently dancing around Wu Fei, attempting to mimic the moves he saw that afternoon.

["I thought you might enjoy watching us train."] The older Chang smiled as he tried to steady the hyperactive child.

["It was like magic!"] The boy continued to gush. ["You were moving so fast and everyone else too. And you didn't get hit once! Then you were all moving together and everyone was sooooo good! I wanna be like that! Do you think Mama will let me learn? Will you teach me? Like the way you were shouting commands at the other kids?"]

Wu Fei laughed as he ushered the boy into the front courtyard of the Chang Mansion. ["We'll have to ask your Mama if you can learn then! But I won't be able to teach you. You'll need to find your own _sifu_."]

["Awww, do I have to? Why can't I learn from you?"]

["Yes, you have to because you live in Peking, I live in Canton, and I am a student myself. I am not qualified teach yet. But let's talk to your Mama first eh?"]

["Okay!"] Chun Fei then bolted straight into the house screaming for his mother.

Wu Fei winced – the boy certainly had a pair of healthy lungs. He chuckled wondering how much of an irritant the young lad has been to Su Yin. He knew his father did not mind children being children but Su Yin was a different matter. She believed that one had to conduct themselves in a fitting manner, no matter how old one was. It was no surprise that all her daughters were subdued and somewhat detached – Wu Fei doubted his half-sisters actually knew the meaning of fun. Fortunately, Kim Fei had managed to defy that strict upbringing, successfully finding the middle ground of being obedient and still have a laugh.

Wu Fei could hear Chun Fei's excited babble as he walked into the main reception hall, only to be assaulted by the dreaded colour of crimson! Every table, sideboard and chair was draped in cloths of varying scarlet. For a moment there, he felt like he had jumped forward in time to the next New Year celebrations.

Chun Fei had finally stopped talking to take a breath as his mother set him down on a chair. The little boy then proceeded to amuse himself with the countless buttons and scraps of cloths littered across the room.

["Aaaa!"] Pui San cooed and accosted her nephew after. ["Just the man we were looking for."]

["I'm not climbing rafters to put lanterns up!"] Wu Fei muttered.

["What?"]

["Never mind."] He shook his head. ["Pray tell, why is there an excessive amount of red in this room? Did someone bring forward the New Year without telling me?"]

["New Year is not the only thing we celebrate with red, silly boy!"] Pui San patted Wu Fei on the cheek. ["Weddings are in red too!"]

["Oh, that..."] Wu Fei sighed. ["I should've guessed."]

["We need you to pick something you'd like for your suit,"] Hoi Yee said.

["How about something not red?"]

["Don't be difficult."] His mother smacked him lightly on the arm. ["You have a choice of satin, silk, damask, velvet, brocade – "]

["Mother Hoi Yee?"] Wu Fei interrupted. ["I don't know the first thing about making clothes. Why don't you pick one? You'd be infinitely better at this than I."]

["You're trying to worm your way out of this!"] Pui San added.

["I assure you, Aunt Pui San, if I could worm my way out of this, I most certainly would, but since I know I can't, I won't even bother trying."]

["Hah!"] She let out a short bark of laughter. ["If you knew your bride you wouldn't be saying that!"]

Wu Fei's eyes almost fell out of their sockets. To say he was shocked to hear what his aunt had just said would be an understatement.

["You've found me a bride?!"] He squeaked, voice a little higher than usual.

["You sound surprised, dear."] Hoi Yee teased. ["What do you think we've been doing for the past three weeks? Playing _mahjong_?"]

["Who is she?"] Wu Fei's voice was not getting lower.

["She's perfect for you. We were told that she's – "] Pui San began.

["An obedient daughter."] Hoi Yee continued.

["Excellent seamstress."]

["A good cook."]

["Beautiful."]

["Talented."]

["Charming."]

["Intelligent."]

["Capable of independent thought."]

["She'll adhere to none of this "Yes, husband, no, husband" nonsense."]

["Stop!"] Wu Fei suddenly bellowed. ["I didn't ask for a character profile! Besides, the last few points you spouted are just what I told you I wanted in a wife! I want to know who she is!"]

["You'll find out!"] Pui San grinned

["When?!"] Wu Fei's nervousness was getting the better of him. ["On my wedding night?!"]

["That is the idea, dearest son. All part of our tradition,"] Hoi Yee replied then promptly held her hand up to silence her irate son. ["Now before you go shouting at us again, you would do well to remember who you are addressing."]

["Indeed, little Wu. We are the only two people who are on your side."]

["I'm on Cousin Wu's side too!"] The neglected boy suddenly added.

["Yes, dear, we know. Why don't you go find Li to get you something to eat? You must be hungry."]

["Yaaay!"] Chun Fei ran off. ["Liiiiii!"]

Pui San sighed. ["What am I going to with that boy? What is it they say about children, Yee?"]

["Children are to be seen and not heard?"] Hoi Yee supplied.

["Can we get back on topic please?"] Wu Fei almost knelt before his mother and aunt.

["Oh? Why the sudden interest, Wu? I thought you wanted us to deal with everything and just turn up on the day?"]

["Oh, Aunt Pui San! Please stop torturing me! Tell me who she is! At least tell me her name!"]

["No."]

["Mother!"]

["Trust us, Wu Fei! We don't want to get your hopes up or spoil the surprise. We said we've found the prefect bride, we didn't say the agreement with her parents has been finalised. So, sit tight, relax and in two months time you'll find out who she is."]

["Two months? It takes that long to sort out the agreement of her parents."]

["No, silly!"] Pui San tapped him on the head. ["The wedding is in two months!"]

["What?"]

["Enough talk."] Hoi Yee shoved a couple of reams of cloth under his nose. ["Now, pick a cloth!"]

 

## Chapter 7

They say time flies when you're having fun, but in Wu Fei's case, it was more akin to time flies when you're dreading the approach of an unwelcome event. Two months were over before he could cry "injustice" and all the residents of the Chang mansion were now giddy with excitement and anticipation of his impending wedding.

Well, almost all.

On the eve of his wedding, Wu Fei was found on the rooftop of the stables stargazing. Kim Fei could easily guess why he had chosen the stables – it was the only place within the compound not bustling with last minute preparations.

Everyone was busy doing something; even Su Yin had participated, although, Wu Fei was sure that the reason behind her involvement was purely selfish. Su Yin would never pass up the opportunity to flaunt their wealth and standing and what better way than a wedding to show how well off you are. She had already missed out on hosting Kim Fei's wedding, as it was held in Peking, there was no way in hell she was going to miss out on Wu Fei's.

That, however, did not thrill Wu Fei in the least; neither did it please Hoi Yee or Pui San. Su Yin had the tendency to commandeer operations of this nature. Nevertheless, with a combination of guile and manipulation, and some help from General Chang, Hoi Yee and Pui San had managed to keep Su Yin from taking over. She was charged with the responsibility to the reception. She seemed happy enough with that – thank the gods.

["Please tell me you're not here to get me back to the house,"] Wu Fei said as he sensed his brother's approach. ["If I have to do one more ritual..."]

["I'm not here to get you back to the house."] Kim Fei chuckled. ["Here, I brought you your cloak, it's getting cold."]

["Thanks."] Wu Fei shrugged the cloak on and pulled it close around him. ["I hadn't notice."]

["Wu."] Kim Fei settled down beside his brother. ["Are you all right? I mean really? I know you've complained, protested, lashed out and cried about it, but I'm still worried about you. I heard that haven't been yourself since ... that day. And I've only been back less than a week and I agree as well."]

A small smile curled the corners Wu Fei's lips slightly. ["Thank you, Brother. But do not worry about me. I understand and acknowledge that things have changed a lot since that day, and it will never be the same again. I can't stop the events from unfolding, and although I have accepted it, it will take time for me to get used to it. I know I have been moping a lot lately and have been poor company but it'll pass. I promise you. I will not be defeated by this."]

["Well, I'm glad to hear you say that. This is the Chang Wu Fei that I grew up with. For a moment then, I thought we had lost you to Father."]

["I am my mother's son, Brother."] Wu Fei mused. ["Headstrong, independent, outspoken and doesn't know when to quit. Huh! Sometimes I don't know if those are commendable or condemnable traits!"]

["Be it the former or latter, we wouldn't have you any other way."]

["Thanks! I think."]

["Any time. Well, I'm going to leave you to your stars. I think this is all my nerves can handle being so high up!"]

["You're afraid of heights?!"] Wu Fei asked incredulously. ["All these years and you never told me?"]

["I didn't even know I was afraid of heights! I have never had to climb up onto the roof to find you before today! Climbing up a ladder is not a problem, walking across a sloped surface in pitch black is a little unnerving. Unlike you, I'm no twinkle-toes. God forbid if I should put my foot through the roof!"]

Wu Fei chuckled. ["I'm sure the horses wouldn't appreciate tiles dropping on them."]

["Who cares about the damned horses?"] Kim Fei snorted. ["I'm afraid of breaking my neck!"]

["Well, in that case, I'll help you down. You didn't have to come for me, not that I'm don't appreciate the gesture."] Wu Fei extended his hand to his brother. ["C'mon, let's go."]

After descending from the rooftop the boys walked silently back to the mansion. The noise from the preparations was enough to wake the dead – they didn't feel the need to add to it.

["There you are!"]

Wu Fei cringed and tried to hide behind his brother.

["Don't you dare hide, young man!"] Pui San stalked up to him. ["This is your wedding and there are certain protocols to follow and rituals to execute."]

Wu Fei looked with pleading eyes at Kim Fei. The elder Chang laughed. ["I can't help you there, baby brother. I had to do it too. Trust me, you'll live."]

["Surely there can't be any more! I've done more ritual malarkey in the past two days than I have in my entire life!"]

["Don't be a wimp!"] Pui San grabbed his wrist. ["You think you've got a lot to do? You should see the things the bride has to do! Stop complaining, this is the last one for tonight. Relax, you'll enjoy it!"]

["Huh, I doubt it,"] Wu Fei mumbled as he was dragged off by Pui San, wondering what it was this time.

Pui San led the way to his room and paused when she got to the doors. Next to the door a table was set with a candle, a calligraphy set and a large, square piece of red parchment.

["Write "double happiness"."] Pui San gestured to the table.

["Huh?"] Wu Fei gaped stupidly at her.

["Y'know how to write, don't you?"]

["Why?"]

["Because we need to hang it on your room door to ensure happiness."]

["Oh, okay."] Wu Fei picked up the brush and swirled it in the pot. He had come to realise that it would be better not to question the reasons behind the tradition. If the elders feel that hanging a big piece of red parchment with the words "double happiness" written on it is going to usher in a happy marriage then so be it.

["Wow!"] Pui San leaned over him marvelling at the fluid strokes of the word. ["You are really good with this!"]

["You would be too if you were forced to practice as much time as I have,"] he replied straightening up. ["There! Now what?"]

["Put it up then we dress you room."]

Right on cue, Hoi Yee wandered towards them followed by Li and Cho, arms full of more red material.

["Dress my room?"]

["Yes,"] Hoi Yee said. ["We can't have a wedding without a bridal chamber, can we?"]

["Where am I supposed to sleep tonight then?"]

["Don't panic, we've got it all sorted out. Li is going to prepare one of the guest rooms for you now."] Hoi Yee opened the door and stepped into his solar. ["Just leave them on the table. Thank you, Li, Cho. You may go."]

Li and Cho obediently laid the bed linen, drapes and tablecloth on the table in the centre of the room and retreated.

Wu Fei entered his bedchamber to an unfamiliar sight. ["There's a new bed in my room... a BIG new bed in my room."]

["Well done, genius! Surely you weren't planning to squeeze you and your new wife onto that little bed?"] Hoi Yee teased. ["C'mon we haven't got all night."]

["Where's my old bed? When was this installed? When did this happen?"]

["While you were busy hiding and avoiding us all day, Cho was instructed to take your old bed apart and get this new one in. All the hard work is done now all you have to do is to start dressing the bed then strip the rest of the room and dress it in the lovely shade of red as well."]

["What, me?!"] Wu Fei's eyes widened.

["Yes, you! It's the groom's duty to prepare the bridal chamber. At least we didn't have you build the new bed!"]

["I'm not even going to ask why. But might I remind you I don't know how some of these stuff got there in the first place, much less on how to take them down."]

["That's what we're here for! Let's start with the most important thing – the bed. Take a look at your new bedspread, isn't it just beautiful?"] Hoi Yee began unravelling a red bundle and handed one end to Pui San while taking hold of the other. Together they let the red satin cover unfurl to reveal a picture of a dragon and phoenix entwined around a large pearl and each other.

Wu Fei took a closer look at it. Each stitch was even and perfectly spaced. The silk threads were of finest make and of most vibrant colours. The dragon and phoenix seemed to be fighting each other for dominance of the pearl, yet neither one was portrayed to be the victor. This was the personification of basic Chinese ethos – for the dragon represented the male and the phoenix, the female, ying and yang ever opposing each other, and through marriage the opposing poles were united to create the perfect harmony of life.

Although the scene was a common theme throughout China's history, Wu Fei has not seen finer craftsmanship before that day. He was duly impressed; he knew that this was the handiwork of his bride as tradition dictated that the bride made or at least embroidered something, usually the bedspread, for the bridal chamber. This was the way she showed off her skills.

Even though he was awed, he could not help but feel a little disappointed. Only a daughter of aristocracy would have the time and tutoring to perfect such fine craftsmanship. As he caught himself sinking into disenchantment, he reprimanded himself. Not every aristocratic lady was an airhead and knew nothing more than sewing and music. If his mother and aunt weren't evidence enough, he felt that he should have his head examined.

["Wu Fei!"]

He jumped, Pui San's voice startling him from his thoughts.

["You can gawp at it when you're sleeping under it tomorrow night. We have work to do now."]

["Yes, sorry, what was it you wanted me to do?"]

 

["Wu! Are you ready yet?"]

Wu Fei looked up impassively at his brother and shrugged nonchalantly. He shifted his gaze back to his red shoes and continued fiddling with the red sash with a large silk ball draped across his right shoulder.

["Wu?"] Kim Fei softened his voice and approached his brother. ["It's going to be okay. Trust me. Being married isn't all that bad. Mother Hoi Yee and Aunt Pui San seem very pleased with their choice. You trust them, don't you?"]

The younger brother nodded but said nothing.

["Listen, you have always been the strong one. You have always landed on you damned feet while I end up on my rear. If I can make this work for me, you can too. It'll be okay."]

["Okay."]

["Good!"] Kim Fei slapped his brother on the back. ["Come, Father awaits you at the ancestral hall. There's one last ritual you need to do before we send the procession to get the bride."]

["What do I have to do now?"]

["After Father crowns you with the "wedding cap" decorated with cypress leaves, you just have to pay homage to the gods, ancestors and all family members asking for their blessings and good fortune."]

["Is that it?"]

["Yeah, pretty much. Father will take the silk ball and place it on the palanquin; then we send them to get your bride."]

["Oh, you mean I don't have to wear this silly ball all day? Thank the gods! The shoes are bad enough."]

Kim Fei chuckled. ["I know. Been there, done that, not doing it again!"]

["What? You're going to be satisfied with only one wife?! Brother! Married life has certainly calmed you down!"]

["Imp!"] Kim Fei slapped the back of his brother's head. ["I'll get you back for that one! Let's get going!"]

After the final ritual, before the wedding ceremony, there was little to do except to wait for the arrival of the bride and entertain the guests.

Wu Fei played the dutiful son and representative of the Chang Family well. He was the prefect ambassador – impressing and charming his way through the ocean of guest. Surprisingly, the task didn't prove to be as difficult as he had anticipated. It was almost second nature, putting up a façade to suit the event.

All was going well as far as he was concerned until Kim Fei and Chun Fei came tearing into the reception hall, both hysterical with excitement and glee, crying out. ["She's coming! She's coming! We saw the procession down the road!"]

If Wu Fei was nervous to begin with, the sensation that was presently churning in his stomach was beyond compare. His knees almost gave way as he stood gaping stupidly at his brother and cousin. She was here, he thought, his bride to be – the girl whom would dedicate her life to him as his wife. His heart began pounding; the beating could rival the loud explosions of the firecrackers, which were set off to usher in the arrival of the bride. He felt nauseous and he was certain that he would faint.

He was vaguely aware of the mass of people walking past him towards the courtyard to glimpse at the approaching bridal procession. Slowly but surely, Wu Fei regained his composure and followed suit.

["No."] Pui San stopped him. ["You wait for her in the family hall. She will be brought to you."]

Wu Fei nodded. ["Can I at least see what's going on?"]

["Sure, join me by the window."]

Before the entourage was even in sight, the sound of trumpets, flutes and cymbals could be heard playing an upbeat traditional tune. Cries of cheers from outside the mansion accompanied the tune – a wedding was a joyous occasion that everyone wanted to be a part of, especially one of aristocratic nature.

Before soon a 6-man band led the troupe into the Chang compound. Next came several female attendants and the _tai kum che_ – the bride's good luck woman, she will lead the bride through the ceremony.

Wu Fei's heart skipped a beat and his stomach did a mini somersault when he caught sight of the last of the troupe enter the courtyard. It was the palanquin, borne by four men, which carried his intended. The chair was painted red and intricately decorated in gold and silver ornaments and bedecked with flowers. A heavy curtain of gold embroidered velvet hung before the door, shielding the bride from view.

The chair was carried to the steps that lead up to the house. The carriers stepped away from the chair and waited patiently alongside the band while the attendants rushed towards it. The female attendants began scattering grains of rice and beans, symbols of fertility, around the bride as one of them stood by the curtained door with an open parasol. The good luck woman hurried to the chair and stood before the door.

["What's going on?"] Wu Fei asked his aunt. ["What's with the parasol?"]

["The parasol is symbolic. It shelters her from all harm and misfortune until she is under your roof, under your protection. The good luck woman will carry your bride over any open dirt on the ground. Again this is for good luck and to keep her from any evil and harm. Some consider the bride being in suspense, per se, while she between betrothal and marriage, hence she is to remain in suspense until she is in your care. You'd better get into position, they're approaching!"]

Wu Fei willed his legs to move as quickly as possible towards the family altar. Two seats lined in red brocade were set there. General Chang was seated in one, Su Yin in the other.

Wu Fei stood immobile before his parents, nervously fiddling with the hem of his sleeves. He could hear the crowd around him cheer as his betrothed was carried up to him.

Wu Fei slowly turned to glimpse at his bride. She was clad in a brocade dress richly embroidered in silk of gold, white and silver. She wore an ornate headdress with a satin veil over her face. Under the voluminous costume Wu Fei could tell little of who she was.

Then it began. The actual wedding ceremony was simple and quick when compared to the preparation preceding it.

First, Wu Fei and his bride paid homage to Heaven and Earth and the Kitchen God, Tsao-Chun, by offering them incense. The Chang family ancestors were next in line to receive offering of more incense. While these offerings were made, the good luck woman would be spouting blessings and well wishes for the couple.

Then the pair paid their respects to General Chang and Su Yin, bowing to them as the good luck woman continued her spiel of well wishes, this time asking Wu Fei's parents to bless the marriage.

Last, and by no means least, Wu Fei and his bride turned to face each other and made the third and final bow of the ceremony. The simple gesture was their silent oath to each other as man and wife.

Wu Fei could scarcely believe he was a married man. Married to a girl whose identity was still a mystery to him.

All around him echoes of cheer, whoops of joy and congratulatory phrases were rang aloud. Wu Fei barely paid attention as he and his wife _– his wife! –_ were directed to perform the final ritual – the Wedding Tea ceremony.

Plush cushions in beautiful satin covers were laid before Wu Fei and his wife. Kneeling in front his parents, the newlyweds offered them tea with lotus seeds and two red dates. By accepting the tea, General Chang and Su Yin acknowledged and accepted their union, making their marriage undisputable.

The Wedding Tea Ceremony was traditionally extended to every member of the family older than Wu Fei. Fortunately, General Chang and his wives had decided to keep it short. Even so, after Hoi Yee, Pui San, Master Ron and Kim Fei, no less than ten couples or individuals were also extended the honour.

Wu Fei was glad that the ceremony was kept to a minimal as, frankly, he didn't care if half of them approved or not. He just wanted to proceed to the next stage – the unveiling of his bride.

As he and his wife rose from their knees, her good luck woman quickly swept her way. The unveiling would take place in the privacy of the bridal chamber. This was to allow the newlyweds to acquaint themselves with each other before emerging at the wedding banquet as man and wife for the first time.

Wu Fei was ready to leap after them but a restraining hand was laid on his arm.

["Patience, little Wu,"] Pui San whispered. ["Duty first. Just stand, smile and wait for your father to usher the guest to the banquet hall. You've waited two months, surely you can wait another two minutes?"]

Wu Fei gritted his teeth, forced a smile then nodded and waited.

After what seemed like an eternity to Wu Fei, his father and mothers began leading the others towards the dining hall.

["You and your bride will be sent for dinner in an hour. You may be married now, but repress any urges till later, huh?"] Pui San teased before letting Wu Fei go.

As expected the boy turned a bright crimson that could rival the sash he was wearing.

Pui San giggled. ["Here you'll need this."] She pressed a _hoong pau_ into his palm. ["Your gift for Madam Ho, the good luck woman."]

Wu Fei gaped stupidly at the small red envelope in his hand.

["Just think of it as your ticket into the bridal chamber. Now off you go! I'll be good and not eavesdrop by your room door this time; similarly I'll try to keep your mother, father, _sifu_ and brother from eavesdropping as well. Although, I'll probably only succeed in stalling them for a few minutes!"]

["Thank you, Aunt Pui San."] Wu Fei reached out and gave his hug a bear hug, social mores be damned. ["I don't know if I could've made it without you around. How can I ever make it up to you?"]

["Just tell your nosy, old aunt all the sordid details and you can consider your debt paid! I'm just teasing! As long as you be happy and don't be afraid to explore the unknown, you would have repaid everything you might believe you owe me."] She hugged him back and kissed his temple. ["Go, don't keep your lovely bride waiting."]

["Yes, Ma'am!"] Wu Fei bowed and retreated from the hall.

Wu Fei practically ran to his room, slowing just before he rounded the corner. He had to maintain a certain sense of decorum. After hastily getting rid of Madam Ho, Wu Fei shut the door behind him and headed to the bedroom. He could hardly wait for the moment of truth yet he could not remember ever being so nervous or afraid.

He peered around the corner to find his _... wife ! ..._ seated at the foot of the bed. She was still wearing her headdress and the satin veil shrouded her face. She sat motionless; head tilted forward, waiting patiently for Wu Fei to take the first step.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Wu Fei drew on his courage and approached, somewhat timidly.

["Um... hello..."] he stuttered feeling foolish. ["Uh... may I unveil you?"] He knew he was not expected to ask permission but he felt like he needed to. He did not wish to presume or lord over her.

She dipped her head a little, assenting.

Wu Fei stood before her. The tension in the room was so palpable; it felt like a weight upon Wu Fei's shoulders. Tentatively, he reached out and gingerly lifted the veil off.

["Oh, Gods!"] Wu Fei's breath caught in his throat as he gazed upon the face of his wife – she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

The next thing he knew, the lights went out on him.

 

["Wu?"] A voice, distant and distorted, roused him. ["Wu? Are you all right?"] As he tried to shake the haze out of his mind, Wu Fei heard more voices and snickering.

["What happened?"] He murmured.

["You hit your head on the table and knocked yourself out."]

Funny, he thought, I don't remember falling or tripping, nor am I usually this clumsy.

["Don't lie to him, Mother Hoi Yee, he's a big boy! He can cope with the truth!"] That mocking voice could only belong to his brother.

["I agree."] And that resolved tone could only come from his Aunt Pui San.

["I did not lie. He did hit the table!"]

["Aaah, but you conveniently failed to mention the reason **why** he ended up hitting the table!"] Pui San replied.

Wu Fei was getting more confused by the minute. He opened his eyes to see Hoi Yee leaning over him. Behind her stood Kim Fei, Pui San and Master Ron.

["What's going on?"] He sat up. ["Where's my wife?"]

["If I were you I'd rather not see her at the moment."] Kim Fei chuckled.

["What? But I saw... I ... ow..."] He rubbed his jaw tenderly, wondering why it hurt. Then the realisation dawned on him. ["She...? No...!"]

["Yes!"] Kim Fei guffawed, unable to contain himself any longer. Pui San, who should've known better than to encourage the elder Chang brother, joined in with the laughter. Even the combined scowls from Wu Fei and Hoi Yee would not silence them.

["Where is she?"]

["I have asked her to wait in the solar for you."] Master Ron supplied.

["And you two!"] Hoi Yee began reprimanding the chuckling pair. Wu Fei did not wait to hear the rest of it, nor did he wait for them to leave his room; he rushed to his solar to find his wife sitting at the large table in the centre, her back to him.

He knelt before her and held her gaze firmly.

["I love you, Mei-Ran,"] he whispered.

 ***SLAP***

["That is for being the uncaring, selfish lout I never thought you could be capable of being!"]

["And what was the punch in the jaw for?"] he asked, a tad too jovially for Mei-Ran's liking, but Wu Fei was too ecstatic at the realisation that she was his wife, he would have happily taken any abuse she threw at him.

["That was for leaving me. That was because I hate you!"]

["Mei, I love you."]

["If you love me, why didn't you fight for me? Why didn't you defy all conventions to be with me? You would happily break the rules for a few stupid books but not for me?!"] She continued to bludgeon Wu Fei. ["I had hoped that it was your choosing when your mother and aunt approached Father. But the expression on your face when you unveiled me confirmed my suspicions that you had nothing to do with making me your wife!"]

["Mei! Please!"] Wu Fei's heart began to sink, Mei-Ran sounded really hurt and betrayed. ["I didn't ask for you because I did not want you married at fourteen. I didn't want your life dedicated to my family and me at such a young age. I wanted you to live the life you choose for as long as you could. I didn't want to tie down."]

["You didn't want?! You want?!"] She demanded. ["What about what I wanted? What about what I didn't want? Did you ever think about that? I wanted to spend my life with you. What did it matter what we're only fourteen? I didn't want to lose my best friend and soul mate to some aristocratic brat because of some stupid punishment! I never once believed that you would tie me down, restrict me to "traditional wifely duties' or be a hindrance to my vocation. If I could have that kind of faith in you, in our union, why didn't you have it in yourself and in us?"]

["I'm sorry."] He bowed. ["I only did what I thought was best."]

["Well, you were wrong!"]

["I'm really sorry, Mei."] Wu Fei pleaded. ["You have to believe me when I say I never meant to hurt you. I know I ended up hurting you anyway, for that I can never forgive myself but it would kill me if you spurn me now. I want you, Mei, I always have and I always will. I don't know if I have the right to ask but please forgive me."]

["You are my husband and my duty is to you."]

["Mei!"] Wu Fei exclaimed. ["Just because we are married doesn't mean I want your unquestioning obedience! I want you to be you. I love you for who you are and not what you have become. You yourself said you knew I would not want you to be that way."]

["Good! I needed to hear that from you."]

["Don't change, Mei. At least, not for the sake of convention and tradition."]

["Just as long as you don't."]

["So, will you forgive me for letting you down? For leaving you? For choosing to take a wife but not asking for your hand?"]

["Be thankful that your brother and your aunt had the guts to pair us together and that your mother favoured our union too! But you aren't going to get out of this so easily."] She smirked. ["I'm expecting a lot of grovelling and pampering. You have a lot to make up for!"]

["I will give you the moon, you only have to ask."]

["I will hold you to that someday."] She reached to caress his cheek gently. ["Now shut up and kiss me."]

["As you wish, dearest wife."]

Wu Fei swept her into his arms and captured her lips in a soul-searing kiss. Mei-Ran responded in earnest.

["Mama! What are you doing?"] The unmistakeable cry of the youngest Chang startled the couple apart.

["Hush!"] At least four voices were heard silencing the child.

["Honestly!"] Wu Fei marched to the door and pulled it open to a group of no less than ten people crowded around the door and windows. ["Is this really necessary?"]

["If you want to talk necessary, we would've been IN the room watching that touching kiss-and-make-up scene,"] Pui San replied. ["Consider yourself lucky, little Wu!"]

["All right, people. Show's over. We still have a feast to attend."] Hoi Yee commanded.

Disappointed groans rippled through the group.

["We can always come back to torment the bride and groom after we eat!"] Pui San added.

["What?"] Wu Fei exclaimed. ["No! Brother was left alone after his wedding banquet!"]

["Your brother was too drunk to recognise his own mother after his wedding banquet. There was little point in teasing him when he wasn't even conscious to hear it!"]

["Forget it, Wu,"] Mei-Ran said. ["There'll be no stopping them."]

["Yeah, Wu Fei!"] Kok Keen, Mei-Ran's former Lion Dance partner, cried. ["Listen to your wife!"]

["Hey, Mei-Ran!"] Keong, another one of Wu Fei and Mei-Ran's fellow disciple, said. ["Does this mean we have to call you Lady Chang now?"]

["Most certainly not!"] She replied haughtily. ["That title belongs to Mother Su Yin. I will not presume to be given such an honour!"]

["Oooo!"] Both Kok Keen and Keong cried. ["Married two minutes and already she's tamed! How do you do it, Wu Fei?"]

["Okay, boys."] Master Ron interjected. ["We can leave the teasing until later. I'm certain that you boys would like to eat the scrumptious meal that awaits us before Mei breaks your jaws!"]

["Father!"] Mei-Ran cried, scandalised.

Master Ron winked at her and began herding his students towards the banquet hall, not giving Mei-Ran a chance to retort.

Wu Fei chuckled at Mei-Ran's adorable put and couldn't resist kissing her again.

["Shall we?"] He whispered and offered her his hand.

The feast was nothing short of extravagant. Su Yin had spared no expenses in hosting the wedding banquet. Every delicacy and auspicious dish known the Chinese, from shark fins to suckling pig to birds' nest to sea cucumbers, made up the twelve-course meal. A variety of wine and spirits were flowing freely and the air rang out in cheerfulness.

Everyone, be it man, woman or child, were having a good time. Any previous misunderstandings, grudges or vendettas, if any, were left at the threshold of the banquet hall. It was a time of celebration and, as Duo suspected, the Chinese knew how to throw a party too.

In short, the banquet was a true representation of _eat, drink and be merry_.

Even after the food stopped coming, the refreshments did not. Guests and relatives alike continued to drink and mingle well into the night. It was not often the Changs hosted weddings – in fact, this would be the only one in Canton – the masses were determined to milk it for what it was worth.

This was one of the best family dinners that Wu Fei had attended. By the end of the feast, he could hardly see straight from all the excitement and liquor that was coursing in his veins. Nobody seemed to be taking no for an answer when they offered to refill his cup. His excuse for not putting his foot down was that he was, after all, the groom and he had to be gracious in accepting his guests' offers.

["Cousin Wu?"] Chun Fei whispered. ["What are you doing?"]

The little boy had found Wu Fei sitting under a table, leaning heavily against one its leg.

["Hiding,"] Wu Fei replied with an inane grin plastered on his face.

["Why?"]

["Because I'm drunk and people keep feeding me more wine and Mei-Ran will probably be mad if she knew I was this drunk."]

["Who's Mei-Ran?"]

["My wife, silly!"]

["Oh."] Chun crawled under the table and sat next to Wu Fei. ["She's very pretty. Can she fight too?"]

["Yes, she's very puureety..."] Wu Fei chuckled. ["And yes, she fights. She fights very well. That's why I'm hiding, she'll probably beat me up."]

["No one can beat you, Cousin Wu! You're the best!"]

["Thank you, Chun! But you don't know Mei-Ran."]

["If you say so."] Chun shrugged. ["But you don't need to hide because she's left anyway."]

["What?"] Wu Fei bolted upright, promptly forgetting he was under a table and connected his head with it with a loud crack. [" **Ow**!"]

Not only did that cause a ringing in Wu Fei's ears, it also gave away his position.

["Found him!!!"] A face appeared. It was Keong. ["Married a few hours and already you are hiding from your wife?"]

["We thought you were made of sterner stuff, Wu Fei!"] Kok Keen's head emerged next to Keong's.

["And to think we looked up to you all these years!"] A third face belonging to Chi Yang, another classmate, materialised.

["C'mon, baby brother."] Kim Fei joined the party under the table. ["Show us what the man of the house is made of."]

["That would be Father. Go harass him instead."]

["Oh, ha, ha, isn't he funny when he's drunk?"] Kim Fei replied sarcastically. ["C'mon boys. If he isn't moving, we'll have to move him ourselves."]

["Oi!!"] Wu Fei screamed in terror as four pairs of hands began mauling him. ["Unhand me, you brigands!"]

["Not a chance!"] Keong retorted. ["Teasing you is fun but easing you and Mei-Ran would be more fun."]

["Besides."] Chi Yang added. ["This is probably the only time we get to do both without having the life beaten out of us by you to!"]

["Leggo!"] Wu Fei continued struggling but the alcohol was making movement difficult. His brain was sending the signals they just weren't getting to the rest of his body.

["Having fun, boys?"] The loud, alto voice of Pui San echoed around them.

["Help! Aunt Pui San! They're molesting me!!"] Wu Fei pleaded to his would-be saviour.

["Help?"] Pui San laughed. ["If I weren't a lady, I'd join in!"]

The hapless groom groaned while the others howled with laughter.

["Notwithstanding, I'd advise you boys not to get too rough. I'm certain that Mei-Ran would not appreciate second hand goods!"]

["Aunt!!"] Wu Fei turned a lovely shade of fuchsia for the umpteenth time that night. Meanwhile the boys were rolling on the floor in hysterics.

Wu Fei could only gape stupidly at them. The ribald remarks and all the teasing were not unexpected. Wu Fei remembered Kim Fei's friends doing the same thing at his wedding before he got too drunk. It was all for a good laugh and all in good nature and it had somehow become part and parcel of the celebrations. However, he was not prepared for the intensity or the volume of lewd comments and mocking banter and he certainly did not expect to get them from his aunt or mother. Hoi Yee had inserted several timely remarks that even managed to make Kim Fei blush!

He knew he was on the losing team but damn! If he was going to go down without a fight! As noble as the intention was, he was too intoxicated to think straight, much less formulate a witty reply.

["Wu Fei! What are you doing here?"] Hoi Yee appeared.

["Fighting off a pack of marauders, that's what!"]

["Honestly! This is your wedding night, why are you here when your lovely bride is waiting for you in your bridal chamber?"]

["Ooo! So that's where she's hiding!"] Keong rubbed his hands gleefully. ["Onward boys!"]

Kim Fei promptly grabbed Wu Fei's left arm while Kok Keen took his right, hauled him to his feet and began part carrying, part dragging him to his room.

["Whoa!!"] Wu Fei protested but his pleas fell on deaf ears. ["You can't do this! Stop! Mother! Aunt! Stop them! This is not fair!"]

["Sorry, little Wu."] Pui San called out above the din the boys were making. ["This is out of hands. Just calm down and enjoy it!"]

["Calm down?! I'm being manhandled and you tell me to calm down?"]

["Tsk, tsk, Wu!"] Kim Fei clicked his tongue. ["I've only been gone six months and already you've forgotten how to kick back, relax and have fun! Life's too short!"]

["Here we are!"] Keong cried as he burst into the bridal chamber.

["Gods!"] Mei-Ran exclaimed. ["Did you have to barge in like a drunken buffalo? What happened to your manners?"]

["What do you mean "like", Mei-Ran?"] Chi Yang piped. ["He is a drunken buffalo!"]

["Says you!"] Keong punched Chi Yang.

["Have you looked in the mirror lately?"] Chi Yang returned the favour.

["Hey!"] Kim Fei interrupted. ["We're supposed to be picking on Wu Fei and his lovely wife, not each other!"]

["You leave me out of this!"] Mei-Ran began backing away.

["You can run but you can't hide!"] Kim Fei began cackling maniacally.

["You're embarrassing me!"] Wu Fei elbowed his brother. ["How drunk are you?"]

["Not as drunk as you!"]

["I'm not drunk!"] The groom replied defiantly and tried to stand up straight on his own. The next thing he knew, he was stumbling around the room and falling over himself.

That successfully elicited more raucous laughter from the others. Even Mei-Ran could not resist a chuckle. No one, not even Li, has seen Wu Fei this out of control. It was as Kim Fei had said – Wu Fei had always land on his feet gracefully and elegantly. Getting him this drunk and out of control was quite an achievement and present company would never let him live it down.

And so it continued.

Wu Fei wasn't sure how it happened but gradually the party seemed to have migrated to his room. Somebody had also brought along the wine...

It was not before midnight that a modicum of order and sanity returned to Wu Fei's room. Wu Fei couldn't decide if it was because everyone had passed out from too much alcohol or if they had ran out it or perhaps they finally took pity on the newlyweds and decided to stop tormenting them. Wu Fei believed it to be the first.

In any case, he was glad that Hoi Yee, Pui San and Master Ron, all three somewhat inebriated themselves, had managed to clear out the bridal chamber.

["Mei..."] Wu Fei gathered her in his arms. ["Alone at last."]

["Indeed, honourable husband."] She teased.

["Ahh, you certainly are the obedient wife my mother proclaimed you to be."]

["And you, sir, are a rogue and a cad!"] She retorted. ["To steal my heart only to return it battered, worn and used!"]

["Battered, worn and used? I will have you know that I treasure that dearly when I was entrusted to its care and I would cherish it with all my heart and soul for eternity."]

["Be certain that you do!"] She warned playfully.

["I will; my word is my bond. I love you, Ron Mei-Ran."]

["That is all I ask of you; and it's Chang now, not Ron!"] Mei-Ran raised herself on tiptoes and captured Wu Fei's lips in a hungry kiss.

Needing no further encouragement, Wu Fei responded with equal lust.

["You are so beautiful,"] Wu Fei whispered as they parted for air.

["Flatterer!"]

["I only speak the truth."] The Chinese lad took a step back to study the vision of the goddess before him. He could still scarcely believe that his mother and aunt had managed to match him with Mei-Ran **and** keep her identity from him. He almost felt left out, it would seem everyone was in on that little secret. Notwithstanding, that was all in the past and what mattered now was that he was with her and will be for the rest of their lives.

Reaching out to her, he pulled out the golden pins in her hair and watched, entranced, as the lustrous ebony locks cascade down around her. Wu Fei exhaled the breath he didn't know he was holding. He had never seen her hair down, no man, save perhaps her father, would have and, much to his delight, no other man will.

Wu Fei ran his fingers through the black curtain of silk, drawing a handful to his face to savour the sweet scent of magnolia mingled with the spicy aroma of sandalwood. He could not remember smelling anything as heavenly as this.

Nervous fingers then moved toward the flower buttons of Mei-Ran's dress. However, the buttons remained done.

["If you're waiting for my permission,"] Mei-Ran whispered, after noting Wu Fei's inaction. ["You have it. I am yours, Master Chang Wu Fei, body, mind and soul."]

["As I am yours."] Wu Fei smiled and kissed her again.

Instilled with a new confidence, the same once nervous fingers now worked deftly to undo the cumbersome tunic that proved to be a barrier between Wu Fei and his goddess. Slowly, Wu Fei began to peel off the many layers to uncover the most glorious creature he had laid eyes upon.

Taking a step back, Wu Fei raked his eyes across the body of perfection. From the elegant curve of her neck to the flawless form of her breasts, from the shapely contour of her hips to the well-toned length of her legs, Mei-Ran was the embodiment of Nataku. Strong, beautiful, fearsome and breathtaking.

["You have me at a disadvantage, husband dear, when you stand before me fully clothed."] Mei-Ran giggled, unabashed by her nudity. ["Are you going to just stand and gawp or do something about it?"]

["It would seem you are more akin to the dragon than you are to the phoenix. Must you always take the lead in all we do?"] Wu Fei teased, gently running his finger down her neck and across her collarbone.

["If I do nothing, then nothing will get done!"]

["Oh? Is that so?!"] Wu Fei rushed her and swept her off her feet.

Caught off guard, Mei-Ran squealed as Wu Fei swung her around and tossed her onto the bed. Again without warning, he pounced on her and pinned her down. A feral, guttural growl rumbled in the back of Wu Fei's throat, making Mei-Ran shudder in anticipation. He swooped and kissed her with such ferocity that she had never witness before.

Occupied by the toe-curling kisses and curious, exploring hands, Wu Fei had not notice that he was being stripped methodically. Before soon, he was only wearing his white satin trousers, which did little to hide his excitement.

["Woman! What are you doing to me?"] He moaned into perfumed hair as he struggled out of the last obstructing piece of clothing.

["No more than what you're doing to me,"] she whispered back and looked up at him.

Soft brown eyes, saturated with passion and want, spoke volume of what she was feeling. Wu Fei, mesmerised by the depths of desire within the windows of her soul, fell into them as the world faded around him and she became the sole purpose of his existence.

["Wu Fei..."] the Chinese maiden purred. ["Make me yours..."]

If Wu Fei thought he could not get any more aroused, he was mistaken. His wife's simple plea sent the room temperature to boiling point. All he could do was nod in response as he moved to settle between her legs.

["If I hurt you – "]

["Hush, my love."] Mei-Ran pressed a slim finger against his lips. ["You won't. Please..."] she pleaded again, sending shivers down his spine.

Strong, lithe legs encircled Wu Fei's hips encouraging him to press on. The lad did not need to be told again. Hopelessly inexperience, Wu Fei allowed his primal instincts to take over and lead him to planes unexplored.

Gently but firmly, he slid himself into the welcoming warmth, eliciting satisfying groans from both Mei-Ran and himself. He felt a heady rush and shut his eyes to gain his equilibrium. He had never expected the sensation to overwhelm him.

Mei-Ran moaned as Wu Fei established a rhythm to send them into heights unimagined. Slowly and steadily, the couple travelled a whole new world of sensuality through their first union; savouring each sensation that sparked their world, relishing every emotion that came with each other's touch and revelling in the purity and simple joy of their joining – the affirmation of their marriage.

["Oh Wu...!"] Mei-Ran cried out as Wu Fei took her over the crest, her climax punctuated by her rapid breathing and shuddering. This, in turn, hurled Wu Fei headlong into the same world of ecstasy that Mei-Ran was currently traversing.

["Oh gods..."] Mei-Ran gasped as Wu Fei sagged heavily against her, both breathless from the nocturnal tryst. ["Dear gods, that was ..."]

["Beyond description?"] Wu Fei supplied as he lifted his head to peer into her eyes.

["Yes, beyond description."] She smiled and captured his lips. ["I love you, Wu Fei."]

["And I, you."]

 

 

## Chapter 8

Wu Fei wove his way around the marketplace. As usual, it was teeming with activity. Children were running around while frantic mothers searched for them, some stall owners were crying out to punters, singing praises of their merchandise, trying their best to drown out each other, while others were haggling furiously with seasoned bargain hunters. Myriad scents permeated the air; it was predominantly the pungent aroma of food – freshly steamed pork dumplings, chicken broth, shrimp noodles, fish head soup and much more Wu Fei didn't bother identifying – coupled with a slight hint of incense and herbs. In a distant, he could hear the songs and the drums of a Chinese Opera performance.

The youth was never keen with contending with the rabid crowds of the night market, nevertheless it could be quite an interesting experience to join in and absorb the boisterous atmosphere of the local bazaar. Wu Fei was not one who indulged in activities like shopping. Although no stranger to this environment, he found himself sticking out like a sore thumb. More than once he had been accosted and virtually forced to purchase a trinket or two and more than once he had been tempted to punch someone in the face for not taking no for an answer. Fortunately, the young scholar had more restraint and dignity than a common thug, commonly reputed to start street brawls.

Wu Fei hurriedly waded through the ocean of hawkers, punters, street performers and audience to catch up with Mei-Ran who was fast disappearing into the crowd.

["Mei!"] He whispered as he closed in behind her.

["Wu Fei"] she jumped, spun around and punched him in the arm. ["Don't sneak up on me like that!"]

Rubbing his throbbing arm, he scowled at her. ["Will you behave like a lady should? Don't forget you are now my wife! Not some tomboyish child bent on proving herself to be equal to all men! I demand the respect due especially when we are in public!"]

Mei-Ran giggled, then sobered. She clasped her hands together and bowed demurely. ["Honourable husband, please forgive me for acting out of line."]

As much as he tried, Wu Fei could not stop himself from smiling. Mei-Ran was anything but demure and the fact in itself did not bother him. He much preferred someone who was more than capable of needlework and calligraphy.

["Behave, you!"]

["Tsk!"] Brown eyes rolled up to the heavens. ["You men are so hard to please!"]

["I wasn't complaining last night, was I?"]

["Wu Fei!"] Mei-Ran cried, aghast.

["Why so shy, my Phoenix? You were never this prudish before we were married."]

["I swear, husband dearest, lady or no, I will beat you up if you don't cease this public flaunting of our bedroom endeavour."]

["Public flaunting?"] Wu Fei raised one eyebrow. ["I wasn't flaunting. Now, this – "] he leaned over to peck Mei-Ran on the lips. ["This perhaps is showing off a little."]

["Get off! Honestly! If I have to behave like a lady, you had better behave like a lord!"]

["As you wish, my dear wife."]

["Yeesh! Men! If I knew you were going to get so frisky after we were married I'd have thought twice about the arrangement!"]

["At least I'm only frisky after we took our vows!"]

["Wu Fei!"]

["Okay, okay!"] The youth laughed. ["You know I'm only teasing."]

["You're just getting back at me for the past seven years, aren't you?"]

Wu Fei made no verbal reply; instead he tried to put on the most innocent face he could muster. Mei-Ran didn't believe it for a second. She rolled her eyes again before dragging Wu Fei off to another stall peddling trinkets and frivolous ornaments.

Boredom was fended off only by the fact that he was spending time with his lovely wife. He had never imagined Mei-Ran, a tomboy such as she, would indulge in the small "girlish" pleasures of shopping. He thrilled to discover new and wonderful things about her. Things like the way she brushed her hair exactly fifty strokes every night before bed, that she was ticklish just behind her knees and that she had to have three cups of dates and ginseng root tea, which she concocted herself, before she was fully functional in the morning. Evidently, seven years of friendship, or to put it more aptly – competition did not award him with the detailed knowledge of her habits and idiosyncrasies.

Lost in thought and blindly following Mei-Ran like a sheep, Wu Fei stumbled into someone.

["Sorry,"] his unwitting victim said.

["Oh, my fault, I – "] Wu Fei stopped mid-sentence as the stranger quickly disappeared around corner before he could apologize. His eyes followed the stranger, his attention focused on the swinging braid with the white satin tie.

["Hmm... that's strange..."] he mumbled to himself.

["Wu? What's strange?"] Mei-Ran asked as she came up behind him.

["The white satin tie. Follow me, hurry."] He took Mei-Ran's hand and hurried around the corner. Mei-Ran said nothing and followed his lead.

As they rounded the corner, Wu Fei saw the white tie disappear down a darkened alley. Silently, they followed.

["Who are we following?"] Mei-Ran whispered. ["And what so strange about the tie?"]

Wu Fei shrugged. ["How many people do you know who would wear white in their hair if they aren't mourning?"]

["What makes you so sure the guy wasn't mourning?"]

["How many people do you know who would come gallivanting in the night markets when they are in mourning?"]

["Good point."]

At the end of the shadowed alley, the figure stood leaning casually against a wall. His head was tilted and a large farmer's hat shrouded his face. His braid lay carelessly over his shoulder while his fingers twiddled the satin tie idly.

Wu Fei approached him confidently while Mei-Ran waited at the corner of the alley and stood watch. Even though he knew no harm would come to him, he understood the importance of remaining vigilant at all times.

["Nothing gets past you, does it?"] The stranger said.

["With that awful accent like yours, it's not difficult to not notice."] Wu Fei broke into a wide grin.

["Hey, I can do more than call myself a _gwailo_ or insult your mother now, so beware!"]

["Are you sure? It sounded more like you wanted to do something crude to my horse!"]

"Hey, I speak Cantonese with a better accent than you speak English! And is this how you Chinese greet friends you have not seen in months? With insults?"

"Duo, if I didn't greet you with an insult you wouldn't feel at home." Wu Fei chuckled then extended his hand to him. "Welcome back, I have missed you."

"It's good to be back, mate." Duo clasped his hand heartily and promptly pulled him into a bear hug. Wu Fei could not resist such a warm embrace and hugged the Irish back.

"Hey don't get too friendly, my wife wouldn't like it!"

"Damn! I've missed the wedding?"

"You didn't miss much really, lots of boring rituals and me being bitter and nervous as hell all throughout the day."

"Ouch, I'm guessing it's not a match made in heaven?" Duo wrinkled his nose.

"Actually, it was better than I could hope for." Wu Fei took a few steps into the moonlight and gestured for Mei-Ran to approach. "Duo, meet my wife."

"Holy Christ!" the braided sailor exclaimed. "Mei-Ran?! How in God's name did you manage to pull it off? I thought you said – "

"I had nothing to do with it. Like I told you, I did not see my bride until after the vows were taken. In short, it was conspiracy. It would seem everyone plotted this without my knowledge."

"Hard to believe the wool was pulled over your eyes in this! Damn, mate! This is great!" Duo gave his friend a huge grin, then turned to Mei-Ran and bowed "Lady Chang, how is married life treating you?"

"Hello." Mei-Ran bowed to Duo. "Wu teach me little English."

"Indeed, little lady, and you're doing well."

"Thank you," she replied shyly.

"Just between you and me, Mei-Ran, why in the world did you agree to marry this kung-fu fighting ruffian?"

Mei-Ran looked lost while Wu Fei smacked Duo on the upside of the head. "She married me because she can't live without me, cheeky. She just started learning English plus your horrible Irish accent makes it hard for her to understand you!"

"You understood me, and speaking of accents, why the blooming hell have you got an English accent? You been two timing me, mate?"

"And if I have been?"

"Christ, Fei, someone been giving you lesson in humour?" Duo teased.

"I have more reason to be happy now, so crucify me!"

Duo laughed. "Who am I to argue with the wonders of love? C'mon, let's find a nicer place to hang out. Want to come back to me place? I've got something for you."

Wu Fei looked at Mei-Ran questioningly.

She smiled and nodded. ["You go ahead. I want to stay here, if you don't mind. Besides, I'd rather not be involved with what you guys get up to! Be good, meet me back here by midnight."]

["Are you sure you don't want to join us?"]

["Yes, I'm sure. Trying to follow what you both are saying has already given me a headache. Just don't get into any fights. I won't come running to your rescue this time."]

["Yes, dearest wife."] Wu Fei grinned impishly as he leaned over to kiss Mei-Ran goodbye.

She then turned to Duo and bade him goodbye as well.

"You're not coming?"

"No." she shook her head lightly. "Shopping. You be good, no fight?"

"No fighting, I promise!" Duo laughed. "You enjoy your shopping, Lady Chang!"

As Mei-Ran disappeared around the corner, both boys promptly leapt up onto the rooftops. It was much easier to avoid company when they are scaling the tiles. After all not many people chose to travel via rooftops.

They travelled in silence until they reached the docks. Duo then began chattering about his journey aboard The Croesus, the Jardine Matheson ship that he had spent the last four months serving on. He enthusiastically shared his new experiences and vivid memories of the sights and sounds of the other ports – Macao with four hundred years of Portuguese influence well integrated into the local culture and Singapore boasting the beginnings of a new British metropolis of the East.

Wu Fei listened intently, rapt with Duo's unending adventures. He could not help but wished he, too, had the opportunity to explore new worlds and different cultures. Alas, that would be as likely as Su Yin embracing the lifestyle of the West.

"So tell me, what you've been up to?" Duo finally asked after his storytelling session.

"Got married, that's about it."

"Fei, I've been gone four months and in that time you did nothing but "got married"?" Duo shook his head. "What do you do in your spare time? I remember you used to indulge in some illicit nocturnal activities."

"Unlike you, I have a hoard of watchful eyes on me who will no sooner blow the whistle on me if I put a toe out of line!"

"Still? I thought that you getting married would stop all that."

"I think my father thought that I would have chosen to be an Official than marry. His gambit failed. But he is a man of his word; he could not go back on the choices he gave me. I have my mother to thank for that. I am certain she was the one who manipulated my father into giving me a choice rather than enforce his wishes on me."

"Your mum sounds like the kind of gal I would like to meet."

Wu Fei chuckled. "Don't hit on married women, especially when they are married to one of the most powerful men in the city!"

"Me? Hit on her? Sheah! Forgetting something, are we?"

"Yes, yes, you'd sooner hit on me, I remember. But it's not wise to hit on someone married to one of the most powerful women in the city either."

"Fei! Married for a month and you're already under the thumb?" Duo promptly mimicked the gesture of whipping.

"This is Mei we're talking about."

"Good point. And since we're on the subject of your wedding and all I have something for you. It's a wedding gift."

"Wedding gift?"

"Sure, I dunno what you guys do but in our part of the world we give gifts."

"Oh, we generally get money in small red envelopes. Only the wedded couple's families exchange gifts."

"Really? That's cool. I'd rather get the money so I can get what I like. But what am I talking about? It's unlikely I'll be hosting a wedding! Anyway, I hope you like this. It's actually for you and your bride."

Duo handed Wu Fei a small white box tied with a silk ribbon of golden hue. The Chinese lad suddenly felt an onslaught of a blush, not sure what brought on the embarrassment. Perhaps it was because he had never received a gift, per se, not one that was for him personally and certainly not one from a valued friend like Duo.

"I promise it's not a gag. Open it!"

Tugging at the ribbon he let it fall on his lap. Taking the lid off he found himself staring two golden bands lying snugly in a bed of red velvet.

"Rings?"

"Uh, huh. Again I dunno what you guys do to show the world you're married to each other but I guessed that you don't exchange rings. And seeing your ringless fingers I've guessed right. I hope they fit. They go on your left third finger. That is if you want to wear them."

"You exchange rings when you marry someone? Why?"

"Well, the wedding ring dates back to about 17th century BC Egypt. It kind of had a supernatural significance then plus a never-ending band signified eternal love. I was told that a vein from your left third finger leads directly to the heart. I guess that just symbolises the commitment and love you have to your wife comes straight from your heart."

Wu Fei let out an impressed breath. "That's quite profound. I never pictured you to be such a romantic. Thank you, but I can't accept this. It's too much."

"Nonsense! It took me forever to find them. I must've scoured through the whole of Singapore so you're keeping'em! Else I'll be mad at you! I'm sure Mei-Ran will like them! Women and jewellery go hand in hand!"

"I'm really touched, Duo. No one has ever been this thoughtful."

"Don't get all sappy on me, mate! If I can't find a match made in heaven, I might as well put all my romantic energy into good use to make a couple who means a lot to me happy. I'm so glad it worked out in the end, y'know, you ending up with Mei-Ran."

"As am I. I still shudder when I think of the girl I potentially could have ended up with."

"No point thinking about it. It's done and dusted! Mate, I'm so jealous!"

"You'll meet your match, Duo. I know you will."

"You're not going to give me some fate and destiny thingamabob philosophy, are you? I know you Chinese believe in the will of your gods and all but I'm not into that kind of thing."

"Actually, no, I don't like the idea of some deity having absolute control over my life. I prefer to think I at least have something that I own wholly. Sure, it's kind of restricted and hindered at the moment but eventually it'll be my life."

"Now, look who's being profound? So what makes you so sure I'll find someone?"

"Instinct?"

"More like innocent optimism." Duo snorted and flopped listlessly onto his bed.

Wu Fei frowned and wondered what happened to his best friend while he was at sea. It was quite obvious something was weighing heavily on Duo's heart. He was not normally one who would pry, but he could not bear to see his friend his troubled.

"Duo, what's wrong?"

"Hm? Nothing. What make you think something is wrong?"

"Your demeanour. I'm not going to be presumptuous in saying I **know** something is wrong, I just ... sense it. You don't have to talk about it. Just thought a problem shared is a problem halved."

Duo sighed and began twiddling with the end of his braid. He said nothing in response, Wu Fei waited patiently.

"How do you know if you love someone?" Duo finally whispered.

"I'm not sure."

"Do you love Mei-Ran?"

"With all that I am."

"When did you realise that you loved her then?"

"The night I first kissed her. You were there."

" **That** was when you two first professed your feelings for each other? Wow... the chemistry between you both was so strong I had thought you guys had been in love forever, y'know."

"Perhaps we were but we spent the last seven year bickering like cat and dog, always fighting against each other, trying to out do one another. I suppose that day was the first time we fought **together** as a team. First, as the Red Lion defeating the Black Lion then later besting those thugs again. No doubt that that was the catalyst to bringing us together."

" ***sigh*** I love happy endings."

"Are you in love with someone, Duo?" Wu Fei settled down next to Duo.

"My, aren't you tactful?"

"I thought we agreed not to mince our words with each other?"

"Okay, you win. Am I in love? I ain't got a clue." Duo rolled on his side and propped his head on hand. "I kind of thought I was but it just didn't ... feel right. Sure, he's gorgeous, he's kind, caring, funny, and talented and he's got great prospects, he's short of being perfect but there was something missing."

"What? He's not gay?"

"Wu Fei! Have a little faith in me! Geez, I'm not a complete fool. There is little point in courting on someone who could never return your affections because you're the wrong sex."

"I'm sorry. I'm not used to ... this. So what's wrong?"

"Fei, if only I knew."

"Why don't you go talk to him about it?"

"It's kind of hard at the mo since he's in Macao."

"Well, that could be the first problem but if my geography is not too bad, Macao isn't far and they don't have such strict laws against foreigners, right?"

"Locality ain't the problem."

"Does he feel the same?"

"Are you kidding? He asked me to stay with him. Actually, he just hinted he wanted me, y'know, near him, but it doesn't take a genius to put two and two together."

"Ah, and you haven't finished with your adventuring?"

"I'm fourteen, Fei. C'mon, you weren't thrilled about being married at fourteen either. How do you think I feel? Still, I don't think that was the real reason I bolted."

"Why did you leave then? And don't give me the "I had a job to finish" excuse. You can always go back."

"I left because I don't think I loved him, or could love him as much as he seemed love me. Well, I think he loves me anyway. Why else would he ask me to stay? Then again he could've thought of me as a good shag so why not ask me huh? It's not like there aren't a lot of us out there. Birds of a feather, y'know?"

"Duo! I **never** want to hear you speak of yourself in that manner again!" Wu Fei bellowed. "If he cannot see how beautiful and wonderful a person you are then it is no sad loss that you have left him. I do not know the circumstances of your relationship with this Macanese youth but if he has made you question yourself and your self-confidence then it is not worth spending another thought on him. Never doubt that you are precious and you are certainly worth much more than _a good shag_."

"Don't be too hard on him, Fei. I did the walking out."

"You must be in love, you're protecting him already!"

"Perhaps but I don't think I can go back. For starters, I'm certain his sister would kill me for hurting him. She'll probably cannonball me from the fort if she saw me ship on the horizon."

"You're going to let his sister stop you from being with the one you love?"

" **Excuse** me!" Duo punched Wu Fei in the shoulder. "Talk about pot calling the kettle black! You let your family stop you from being with Mei-Ran, don't criticize me!"

"I stopped **me** from being with Mei-Ran and believe me, I paid for that. Actually I'm still paying for that!"

"Oh, yeah! You were the fool. Thank God someone in your family was smart enough to sort you out!"

"Oi! We were talking about you, not me!"

"There's nothing more to say about him. I don't love him. And come to think of it, I don't think he loves me either. He was still struggling with the uncertainty of his sexuality when we met. I "helped" him decide. I'm the solace and comfort he was looking for. Nothing more, nothing less." Duo shrugged. "I remember how scared I was; I didn't have anyone to confide in. So I understand what it is to have someone like me to share this. I was more than likely the outlet he needed, something like a life preserver in the confusing, overwhelming chaos we call the world."

"Duo..."

"Fei, it's okay. Thanks, I guess I did need to unload, y'know sort me head out and all." he sat up and drew his knees under his chin. "You're too good to me, Fei."

"Am I?" Wu Fei wrapped his arm around Duo's shoulders.

"The best." The Irish chuckled and laid his head on the Chinese's shoulder.

"You're welcome."

The boys sat in comfortable silence, listening to the distant slosh of the waves against the docks and the occasional profane comment from Duo's neighbours' yelling. They said nothing, simply enjoying each other's company, company which both have missed the past four months. It was surprising that this unlikely pair would find companionship in one another. After all, one was the son of a prominent Chinese Lord, the other the son of an unknown Irish commoner. Nevertheless, rank and station meant little to them, all that mattered was that they were happy being friends.

 

["Wu?"] Mei-Ran whispered as she snuggled up next to him. Winter had begun to set and having someone to share his body heat was great. Mei-Ran was taking full advantage of Wu Fei's warmth.

["Hmmm?"]

["You seemed a preoccupied. What are you thinking about?"]

["Oh, Duo's a little unhappy."]

["About what?"]

["Love."]

["Oh?"]

["You sound surprised."]

["I just didn't see him liking a Chinese girl. He's so bubbly, boisterous and full of life; so very different from us. A local girl just seems boring and docile when compared to him."]

["You're right, he wouldn't go for a Chinese girl."] Wu Fei tried not to chuckle.

["There're Western girls here?"]

["No, not that I know of. They met in Macao while he was away."]

["I see. Why don't we do something to cheer him up?"]

["Like what?"]

Mei-Ran shrugged. ["I don't know. You are the one who knows him better than I. What kind of things would cheer him up?"]

["I am not certain either. He is the adventurous type, bold and keen on trying new experiences."]

["Hmmm... Duo has never been out of Canton right?"]

["That's right."]

["Well, my uncle has a cabin in the outskirts of Foshan. He doesn't use it in winter. It's pretty, there's a lake nearby but it'll be too cold to swim. However, we can go to the hot spring not far from the cabin. I haven't been there for years. Father used to take me up there when I was younger. It's not big or glamorous but it is homely and comfortable. It's quiet and isolated as well. Moreover half of the surroundings are encircled by a bamboo forest. No one ever comes round and I highly doubt any officials or guards would patrol any areas **out** of Canton for strays."]

["You really amaze me sometimes. It sounds really idyllic and perfect. One problem though, how are we going to sneak Duo out?"]

["Must I do all the thinking around here?"]

["Phoenix, you're doing so well, far be it for me to interrupt!"]

["Excuses!"] Mei-Ran poked him in the ribs. ["I think this requires a little more thought. We'll figure something out tomorrow morning. It is late."]

["You are right. We have to ask Duo if he can get away from work. I wouldn't want him to get in to trouble with his employer as well."]

["Oh, like that is going to stop either of you!"]

["I'm not even going to dignify that with a reply!"] Wu Fei kissed the top of Mei-Ran's head. ["Good night, Mei."]

["Good night."]

 

"Going where?" Duo quirked an eyebrow at the Chinese lad. They were sitting in Duo's room, as usual, enjoying some treats Duo had managed to procure. The treats included Wu Fei's favourite since he first tasted it – chocolate chip cookies.

"Foshan," Wu Fei replied after swallowing a mouthful of cookie. "It's about half a day's ride southwest of Canton. Mei's uncle has a cabin in the outskirts. We could spend a few days there."

"Why?"

"Because we want to take you somewhere that isn't in Canton."

"That's really thoughtful of ya, Fei, but do you know how much trouble we'd all be in if we were caught?"

"Of course. You're going to let something as trivial as a quarantine stop you from having fun?"

"You are getting worse by the day, y'know." Duo eyes twinkled with amusement and cheek. "Have I been a bad influence or did you go wrong on your own?"

"Most definitely your fault!"

"Thanks, I feel loved!"

"Well?"

"Two things."

"One?"

"How are we going to get me out of the city?"

"Night travel and disguise. We did think about forging documents but we thought we would be in enough trouble as it is. And since you're too young to be an ambassador or an emissary we couldn't find any other reasons valid enough to warrant a Westerner being out of quarantine."

"I'm not even going to ask." Duo shook his head in disbelief.

Wu Fei smiled. "Two?"

"I heard you say "ride", as in horse?" Duo paused for Wu Fei's acknowledgment before continuing. "I can't."

"What? Why not?"

"Because I ain't learnt it. Never had to, never had the chance."

"Oh, is that is?"

"What do you mean, _is that it?_ Ain't that enough?"

"You can always learn. It's not hard. Mei's and my fathers have fine selections of steed. We'll find you one you can learn on."

"Oooooh-kay."

"Are you afraid of horses, Duo?"

"No! Well... not really, but it's just that they're so ... **big**!"

Wu Fei laughed, the image of Duo being terrified of a horse was funny. "You'll be fine. Trust me, Mei and I are adepts in horse riding. We'll take good care of you."

"Well, I guess it would be an experience. When are we going?"

"That depends on you."

"Me?"

"Mei and I can leave anytime and stay away as long as we like. What about you? We don't want to get you in trouble with work as well."

"I'll get someone to cover for a few days. Billy owes me one, I'll have a word with him and he'll sort something out."

"I'll come get you at sunset two days from now."

"Righty-ho, I'll see you then!"

 

Wu Fei watched in amusement as Duo fidgeted under Mei-Ran ministrations. The young Irish had been excited in being able to get away from the city but when Wu Fei told him about the disguise he wasn't all too thrilled.

"Is this really necessary?" he moaned again.

"Of course not," Wu Fei replied cheekily. "We're just doing this to unnerve you."

His reply was met with a scowl.

"Stop moving!" Mei-Ran finally bellowed at her twitchy friend. Duo didn't argue and promptly stilled his jiggling.

The disguise that had Duo a little disgruntled was none other than one of a handmaiden. It was fortunate that Wu Fei and Mei-Ran did not insist on him donning the attire as well. It was winter and he could hide his current clothes under a heavy cloak.

Servants were never questioned. In this society, they were subservient, loyal and obedient to their lord's commands. Their actions were their master's responsibility. Duo was asked to pose as a servant to ensure that no one would speak to or challenge him without Wu Fei's consent.

If Duo was going to play the servant, he wondered why he couldn't be Wu Fei's groom. He certainly had the braid to blend in as another Manchu.

Wu Fei had explained that no lady would travel without a handmaiden as no lord would without his groom. Wu Fei trusted Li and knew that Li would not betray him. Thus, Li was going with them. Having no personal handmaiden, or indeed no handmaiden at all until after she married Wu Fei, Mei-Ran and Wu Fei didn't trust anyone else enough to ask her to accompany them.

And that was why Duo was currently sitting in Mei-Ran's old room in her father's house while the petite Chinese girl combed and tied his hair. Handmaidens styled their hair in a particular fashion to show their status. Wu Fei wanted to make sure that at first glance Duo looked the part.

"Are we done yet?" he grumbled.

"No!" Mei-Ran replied as she pinned another lock of glorious chestnut. "No move!"

"I am **not** moving. Me butt's fallen asleep." Duo shifted his weight slightly. "Jesus! Do all the girls do this in the ruddy morning?"

Wu Fei chuckled and shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I have never glimpse a handmaiden first thing in the morning. They always emerged ... presentable and made up."

"What about Mei-Ran? Hey, Mei, you do this hair thingy every morning?"

"Yes, everyone says I must look like lady. I am good girl so I listen and do hair," she sighed, exasperated, while slipping another pin into Duo's hair. "Okay, finished."

"You're done?" Duo looked down to see his half his hair draped over his shoulders. "What about these bits? Can't I have it all up like Mei's? It'll get in the way."

"Only married women have all their hair up," Wu Fei explained. "Stop complaining, we're running late as it is. Just put on the cloak and we'll go out the back. Li's probably frozen to death waiting with the horses!"

"I'm not going anywhere till you let me see what you've done to me hair!" Duo stubbornly sat rooted in the chair.

"Gods! You're so vain!" Wu Fei rolled his eyes as he picked up the bronze mirror and handed it to Duo. "Here, Narcissus!"

Duo stuck his tongue out at Wu Fei then gaped at the reflection gazing back at him. Whatever Mei-Ran did, however she did it, it was amazing. She had managed to coax and tease his thick russet tresses into an intricate series of twists, braids, folds and twirls. All this was accomplished with nothing more than pins. Duo then noticed a particularly large, elaborately designed, silver pin protruding from the left side of his new hair-do. At the end of the pin hung a small piece of jade, swinging with every movement he made.

He reached up to touch it only to have his hand slapped away.

"No touch," Mei-Ran reprimanded him. "Pretty, yes?"

"Are you talking about the pin or me?" Duo grinned while Mei-Ran blushed.

"Stopped flirting with my wife, rogue!" Wu Fei joked. "Let's go!"

"What's with the pin anyway?" Duo said laying down the mirror on Mei-Ran's dresser and following the pair out.

"The jade has our family crest on it – so they know you belong with us. The silver pin says you specifically serve Mei and that you're her favourite."

Duo laughed. "Her favourite? Not gonna get jealous, are you?"

"You're impossible, you know?" Wu Fei sighed then greeted Li. ["Sorry, Li. Not too cold, are you?"]

["I'm alright, Master Wu."] Li looked past Wu Fei's shoulder to gawk at Duo. Wu Fei had to admit, Duo did make a pretty maiden but he kept it to himself knowing Duo probably wouldn't appreciate the humour.

["Li, this is Duo."] He introduced. "Duo, this is Li."

["Miss Mei-Ran has done a good job."] He gulped. ["No one will think he isn't a maiden."]

["He is quite pretty, isn't he?"] Mei-Ran teased.

["Oi! I understood **THAT!** "] The Irish protested in Cantonese before switching back to his mother tongue. "Can we get moving before I lose me bottle in getting on them beasts?"

"Alright, we'll get you mounted then." Wu Fei moved to a mahogany mare with a dark auburn mane. "Come here and pat her. Don't worry she won't bite. She's the most docile mare we have."

Duo moved tentatively toward Wu Fei, his left hand wearing out the collar of his cloak. He gingerly laid his palm against the mare's neck and stroked her. She neighed appreciatively at the gentle touch.

"She likes you." Wu Fei smiled and Duo returned it.

After a few more moments of "bonding", Duo finally mounted the mare. He clutched onto the saddle with a white-knuckle grip. Seeing that it was his first time on a horse, Mei-Ran had decided to lead the mare herself. It was not uncommon for servants to not know how to ride. In fact, horse riding was not a common thing at all. It was mainly associated with warfare and the aristocrats.

Duo made no complaint about being led as the quartet rode towards the city gates. Wu Fei glanced back periodically to check that his friend was all right. After getting out of the city, Wu Fei was going to teach Duo to ride on his own. It would be a lot more fun, and not to mention faster, for them to ride freely.

Duo seemed rather busy concentrating on staying on the horse. Wu Fei thought that it would serve them well, the Irish was unwittingly playing the submissive handmaiden very well.

["Show time,"] Wu Fei whispered as they approached the city gates.

The transformation was instantaneous. Li slowed and dropped back from riding beside Wu Fei. Mei-Ran, too, slowed and assumed a more demure posture and urged Duo's horse to ride closer to her. Duo dipped his head, allowing his fringe to fall over his eyes, concealing as much of his Caucasian features as possible. Wu Fei drew himself up to his full stature and assumed the leadership role, as he would have been expected to.

The city guards merely questioned where they were going, who comprised their party and when they were returning. The guards didn't seem too bothered or suspicious about them leaving at night or in such a small party. Wu Fei knew he was recognised and concluded that they didn't want to harass the son of one of their Generals.

They rode out of the gates in silence, breathing a collective sigh of relief. Not one of the guards cast a second glance at Duo, or Li for that matter. They were after all no more than servants. Even though he lived with the reality of the caste divide everyday, it still pained Wu Fei to see it happen to his friend.

"Duo?" Wu Fei rode up next to him.

"Aye?" he replied not taking his eyes off the rump of Mei-Ran's stallion.

"Are you ready to ride on your own?"

"What?" violet eyes briefly flickered to Wu Fei. "On me own?"

"We can't go at this speed all night, Duo." the Chinese lad explained. "We need to get to the cabin by sunrise. We won't be riding at breakneck speed but we've got to go faster than this."

"How fast are we talking?"

"I'm hoping for a gallop, but we'll take it one step at the time."

"Well, I did say I was in this for the adventure. First things first, how do you stop?"

Wu Fei chuckled. "Just pull on the reins gently. Firm but gentle. If you jerk the reins back too suddenly you might startle her."

"Pull gently, gotcha. Okay, what else?"

Wu Fei proceeded to explain the basic idea of riding and commanding the horse. Duo listened intently, taking mental notes then finally bravely asked for the reins and took command of his steed. After a few hesitant commands and a couple of unsure steps, Duo and the mare finally took to each other and Duo began riding happily on his own.

Being out of the city seemed to have lifted a burden off Duo's shoulders. The Irish lad was merrily cantering and babbling to Mei-Ran. Wu Fei was glad to see his friend in a happier mood.

Mei-Ran too seemed rather happy being out of Canton and, specifically, out of the Chang Mansion. For a free spirit like Mei-Ran to be trapped in a house of unending protocol and a strict hierarchical rule, he understood how stifled she could feel. Mei-Ran had been patient and "obedient" in front of his family. She never spoke out of line or retorted no matter how much she wanted to voice her opinion. It warmed Wu Fei's heart to know and recognise the sacrifices Mei-Ran made to be with him and it deepened his love and respect for the fiery phoenix.

His attention then shifted to his faithful and oldest friend. As far as he could remember Li had been there. Li had served Wu Fei well, as, both, his personal groom and confidante. Li had protected, lied for, defended, cared for and braved the unknown for Wu Fei. He did it all without question, without hesitation. It was because of that, that Wu Fei had always regarded Li as an equal. Like Mei-Ran, Li knew his place when they were not alone in order to save Wu Fei from being reprimanded for not keeping his subordinates in line. Wu Fei considered himself very fortunate to have a friend like Li.

Wu Fei sighed contentedly; he could not have been in better company. This countryside sojourn would benefit them all.

"Are we there yet?" Duo whinged again.

He looked tired and sore but he was keeping pace with the rest of the group. The first signs of daylight were clawing at the horizon spilling little streaks of red, orange and yellow over the countryside.

"Do you see a cabin?" Wu Fei replied sarcastically, for he too was a little weary. ["Mei? How far?"]

["Close, once we get down the gully we should be able to see the cabin,"] Mei-Ran, who was in the lead, replied.

Wu Fei relayed the reply to Duo. No more was said. Having ridden all night, the quartet had just enough energy to keep themselves in their saddles but do more than that.

Mei-Ran wasn't lying when she said close. Just as they crested the last rise a breathtaking scene came into view. Down in the gully a large lake dominated the area. A crescent of majestic bamboo forest encircled the north and east lake. A low, wide cliff hung over the west bank of the lake. Upon the cliff the cabin stood, snugly nestled in the embrace of willow, hazel and cedar trees. There was a small pavilion just at the edge of the cliff, overlooking the calm waters of the lake and into the thick green mass of the bamboo forest.

Wu Fei smiled and thought that this was perfect. It was indeed what Mei-Ran said it was – beautiful, idyllic and homely. He sneaked a glance to Duo. The Irish lad was completely in awe of his surroundings.

"Wow, this is beautiful." Duo breathed

"Let's take a closer look then. As much as I love riding, the moment I get off this gelding wouldn't be a moment too soon!" Wu Fei urged his horse down the path towards the cabin.

"Get off? I think I've become a permanent part of this horse. I haven't been able to feel me legs for the past few hours!"

"You think it's bad? It'll be worse tomorrow. I guarantee it."

Duo groaned. "Now you tell me!"

"All in the name of adventure, remember?" Wu Fei laughed.

As soon as they took care of the horses, everyone chipped in to ready the cabin for board. Li insisted that he could prepare everything but neither Mei-Ran nor Wu Fei would hear of it. If they wanted to be waited on hand and foot they would've brought an army of servants for that. As Mei-Ran and Duo prepared the kitchen for use, Wu Fei and Li were charged with collecting firewood, lighting all the stoves and preparing the beds for warming.

Before long, the four were comfortably seated in the kitchen enjoying the warmth emanating from the stove. A pot of broth was gently simmering on the stove as the quartet sipped hot tea.

Being in a new environment seemed to have invigorated Duo. He was back to his chatty self – he wasn't even bothered that he was still in his handmaiden hair-do. Wu Fei smiled behind his cup as he watched Li and Duo try to have a conversation.

Mei-Ran rested her head on his shoulder, their fingers intertwined.

["Thank you, my love,"] Wu Fei whispered. ["This was a fantastic idea. And I'm happy to see a real smile on your face too."]

["Have I been dour and moody at home? I'm sorry."] Mei-Ran sighed, fingering the gold band strung around her neck. Her ring was too big to fit any of her slender fingers. Wu Fei too had his around his neck to avoid being punished for possessing another Western memorabilia.

["On the contrary, you have been marvellous."] Wu Fei turned to kiss her forehead. ["But you cannot cage a phoenix forever and expect her to still sing her song with life and passion."]

["I love you, Wu Fei."]

["And I you."]

 

The rest of the day was spent in leisure. Mei-Ran told the boys that there were fish in the lake and the three promptly headed down to the banks to catch dinner. Although they were excited and happy having reached their destination, they were still too tired to do anything but sit, stare at the sky and hope for a bite.

As the evening descended on them, they decided to return to the cabin with their catch to let Li and Mei-Ran prepare dinner. It was also getting a little too chilly for fishing.

"Duo?" Wu Fei peered around the doorway of Duo's room.

"Aye?" he replied not moving from his sprawled position on the bed.

"Are you too tired for a short walk?"

"Aye."

"No, you're not. Get up." Wu Fei took his hand and pulled him upright.

"Aye, I am!" Duo protested. "I just want food and sleep."

"You'll get them. Come for a walk with me! Trust me, you'll like it."

"You seem to be saying "trust me" a lot these past few days." he eyed the Chinese lad sceptically.

"You seem to be very distrustful these past few days," Wu Fei retorted. "Have I failed you yet? So you coming or not?"

"Okay, okay! Christ, you're bossy."

"I'm a Lord, I'm meant to be bossy."

Duo blew a raspberry as Wu Fei ushered him out the cabin. Wu Fei picked up the small bag and an unlit lantern he left by the door earlier. It was still light enough to go without the lantern but it would be dark by the time they return. Wu Fei then began leading them into the bamboo forest.

Not far from the edge of the forest, it opened up into a clearing hosting a small hot water spring. Large boulders encircled the bubbling spring and soft lush grass carpeted the immediate vicinity. Several boulders were also in the spring itself, they would serve well as seats.

"A hot water spring!" Duo exclaimed.

"This will help with the aching muscles."

"Brilliant!"

Duo began stripping, as did Wu Fei. But while Wu Fei had every intention of keeping his trousers on, Duo had truly stripped. Wu Fei turned a bright red when he was mooned by his best friend. He stood rooted to the ground, mouth agape, staring, for the first time, at another naked body. Save perhaps for Mei-Ran's.

"What?" Duo said when he realised Wu Fei was staring.

Wu Fei tried to answer but no sound left his lips.

"What?" Duo frowned. "I haven't got anything you haven't got."

"Gods!" Wu Fei finally cried. "Just in the water!!"

"I never thought you were so prudish, Fei!" Duo chuckled and lowered himself into the water. "You're not getting in with half your clothes on, are you?"

"I am not going in nude!"

"Are you just shy or is it because you're afraid I might ogle?"

"Duo!!!" Wu Fei turned even redder.

The Irish guffawed. "If you're shy, don't be! You're beautiful. If you think I'm gonna ogle, I promise not to look until you're in the water. Come on! It's lovely and warm in here."

Wu Fei mumbled something incoherent as he began to undo the tie of his trousers. He still had reservations about exposing himself like this but the logical side of his mind told him not to be silly. "Stop looking then!"

"Yes, sir!" Duo grinned and turned his back to Wu Fei.

Wu Fei hurriedly stepped out of his trousers and lowered himself into the warm, welcoming water. "Okay, I'm in. This is nice."

"It is! Remind me to thank Mei's uncle for owning this place. Ahhhh..." Duo sighed as he sank all the way down to his shoulders and rested his head against one of the large boulders. Long tresses of russet floated around him.

"Want me to take your hair down?" Wu Fei noticed that Duo still had his hair pinned up.

"Blimey! I had forgotten all about it."

"Sit here, there's a small boulder in front of me." Wu Fei gestured as Duo shifted his position.

Once they were comfortably seated, Wu Fei began methodically removing the pins from chestnut locks. Having help Mei-Ran undo her hair previously, he knew exactly how to take each one out without tangling the long tresses. As each lock tumbled out of its confinement, Wu Fei raked his fingers through them to loosen the strands. And with each rake, Duo sighed in contentment. Even after all the pins were removed, Wu Fei continued to comb Duo's hair with his fingers.

Wu Fei felt another onslaught of blushing. He wasn't sure why he was doing what he was doing, but it felt right. It felt good to be able to comfort his friend. It felt nice to be able to be close to someone, to trust someone completely. Something in Duo inspired a sense of security in him.

Notwithstanding, a pang of uncertainty and guilt washed over him. He paused and stared into the back of Duo's head.

"Thanks, Fei!" Duo said when Wu Fei stopped combing, oblivious to the emotional war that was raging in Wu Fei's heart.

"Any time," Wu Fei replied.

They said no more and simply lay in the bubbling spring basking in the final rays of the evening sun. Wu Fei pushed any thoughts of the events that just transpired to the back of his head. He was determined to have an angst free vacation.

The sudden slosh of water alerted Wu Fei. He looked up to see Duo, wide-eyed and pale, out of the pool and backed up against a large boulder.

"Duo! What's wrong?!"

"Uhh..." losing his eloquence for the first time he simply pointed to something behind Wu Fei and managed to whisper. "... animal ..."

"Animal?" Wu Fei's eyebrows furrowed. "There's a wild animal behind me?"

Chestnut head nodded.

Wu Fei slowly moved across the pool to where Duo was and turned. He knew that if he made any sudden movements it would very well provoke whatever animal it was behind him to attack.

"Where?" he asked again as he scanned the forest.

A shaky finger pointed to the movement within the bamboo plants. Wu Fei squinted trying to identify the beast. A large body moved slowly through the forest and a black and white face turned to look back at the two boys.

Duo squeaked while Wu Fei chuckled.

"Don't worry, they don't eat people, only bamboo."

"What the fuck is that?!" Duo whispered.

"We call them _hoong_ _mau_. I don't know the English equivalent."

"Yeah but what exactly is it?"

"It's a bear."

"A bear?"

"Hush, don't startle it. They are docile and solitary creatures by nature, but any animal would attack when they think they are in danger."

The bear, meanwhile, found nothing interesting about the boys had gone back grazing on the bamboos.

"You sure it won't eat us?"

"I'm sure, look at him! He's gorgeous. He won't hurt us." Wu Fei reached for Duo. "Get back in here before you freeze!"

"Shouldn't we be going back to the cabin? Where it's save?"

"No. _Hoong_ _mau_ are rare in this area. In fact, for someone to see one in the wild is an experience and an honour. This is my first as well and I intend to make the most of it! Just get back in here, sit quietly and enjoy the view. This would be a worthy entry in your journal."

"I don't write a journal," Duo replied, slipping back into the warmth.

"Figure of speech." Wu Fei shrugged as he leaned against Duo. "Now shush and watch the majesty of a _hoong_ _mau_ feed."

The next few days were just as exciting and enjoyable. The four of them went for a long walk to enjoy the sights, sounds and smell of the tranquil countryside, lounged in the cabin enjoying each other's company, went on short rides, sunbathed by the pavilion and picnicked near the spring. Mei-Ran was insanely jealous that she missed out on seeing a _hoong_ _mau_ and silently hoped that they would see one while trekking around the forest. She wasn't as fortunate at the boys.

The tension, stress and worries that Canton had given them were slowly washed away by the calm and serenity of the rustic setting. They saw no other soul, save for the trip Li and Wu Fei made to the village for provisions, they did not come into contact with anyone else.

But like all good things, this too came to an end. As much as he loathed returning to his "confinement", Duo knew if he didn't show his face at the docks soon, all hell would break loose. So reluctantly, the quartet prepared to return to Canton. This time they aimed to reach the city gates by nightfall.

The sun had well and truly set when four silhouettes cantered into Master Ron's stables. Duo bade them a hasty goodbye as the school was still teeming with activity. He did not want to be seen.

The remaining trio entered the school. Wu Fei and Mei-Ran wanted to pay their respects to Master Ron before returning to the Chang Mansion.

["Father?"] Mei-Ran skipped through the house looking for Master Ron with Wu Fei and Li on her heels. They found him in the study with a strained expression.

["Father?"] Mei-Ran repeated running to Master Ron. ["What is wrong?"]

["Mei, you've returned."] He hugged her close. ["Wu Fei, you are needed at home immediately."]

["S _ifu_? What happened?"]

["It's not my place to tell."] Master Ron ushered them to the front door. ["Go now. Your family needs you."]

Wu Fei did not need to be told twice. The expression on his _sifu's_ face was enough to tell him not to question any further but to get his butt home as soon as possible.

Tearing through the streets he didn't even bother to check if Mei-Ran or Li was keeping up. They knew where they lived, they could find their own way back.

He burst through the doors of the mansion to find is deathly quiet. No servants buzzing around cleaning, tidying or doing something. That unnerved him. He searched the house for signs of life. Turning a corner, he ran smack into Cho.

["Master Wu!"] He cried in surprise. ["You're home! Thank the gods, your mothers are in the family room."]

Wu Fei ran to the family room not bothering to question Cho, he knew the older man would not tell him, just like his _sifu_ wouldn't.

He thundered into the family room to find Su Yin sitting on a chair staring into space. The sight of Su Yin was enough to stop him in his tracks. He was sure that he would be reprimanded. Standing at attention for a few moments, he prepared himself for the blow.

But none came.

Su Yin didn't seem to be aware of his presence at all. Hesitantly, and slightly confused, Wu Fei approached the matriarch of the clan.

["Mother Su Yin?"] No response. Wu Fei moved closer and knelt before her. ["Mother?"]

["Oh..."] she snapped out of her trance dreamily. ["Wu Fei?"]

["Yes, it is I."]

["Oh, good. You're home. Good. You're a good boy. Good."] She continued babbling somewhat incoherently.

["Mother Su Yin?"] Wu Fei's fear intensified seeing his formidable mother so shaken. ["What's wrong?"]

["She is in shock, Wu,"] a voice from the door said.

Wu Fei got to his feet and approached Hoi Yee. She met him halfway and swept him into a fierce embrace. Wu Fei, now totally confused, scared and startled, did the only thing he could – hug her back. Within moments, he realised she was crying on him.

["Mother, please tell me what's wrong?"]

She composed herself then choked between sobs. ["Kim Fei is dead."]

 

 

## Chapter 9

A cold and chilling air hung around the Chang Mansion. The happiness and joy that rang aloud within the walls for the past decade have been silenced. Sure, there were heart wrenching confrontations, bold-faced defiance, chronic disobedience and even severe punishments, but there had not been a death in ten years, especially not the death of a young lord in his prime.

Every member of the household functioned in a zombie-like state, all performing their duties as expected like mindless automatons. There was no idle chitchat or gleeful gossiping, no friendly banter or casual joking. The life and passion of this house were robbed by the news of the death of Chang Kim Fei.

Out atop the roof of Wu Fei's bedchamber, a miserable, heartbroken and angry youth sat. Everywhere Wu Fei went, a painful reminder of his brother stabbed at him. Each room he entered held some memory of Kim Fei – the things they did together, the pranks they played on their sisters and the punishments they endured for their disobedience. Only out on the rooftops could Wu Fei find a measure of solace that was absent anywhere else within the estate.

He stared dispassionately at the sunlit sky. The bright winter sky did little to lift his spirits. Even as emotions raged within him, his eyes were dry; he had no more tears left. His period of mourning had been over for weeks but the anguish would not be silenced, the ghosts would not be laid to rest.

When the cause of his brother's death was reveal to him, the pain turned into anger. While engaging in an all-night orgy of food, drink and women hosted by a fellow official, Kim Fei had killed himself with an overdose of opium. Wu Fei has been angry since, angry at his brother's stupidity and callousness toward his own life, angry at his brother's neglect and selfishness, angry that his brother chose to abandon him and his family for a fleeting moment of euphoria. Not only was he angry, he was afraid. Even if he could come to terms with Kim Fei's death, he wasn't sure if he could truly forgive himself for not trying harder to help Kim Fei's beat his addiction.

["Wu?"] A soft soprano called from the ground level.

["I'm up here,"] he replied.

Wu Fei listened to the stealthy movements of his wife coming to join him.

Soft comforting arms encircled him. He leaned back against the security of the love of his life. Mei-Ran had been a pillar of support the past few weeks. Comforting him, calming him and bearing the brunt of his anger, tantrums and moodiness.

["How could he do this to us?"] Wu Fei whispered, asking the same question over and over again. ["Why couldn't he just listen to me? Why couldn't he have stopped when there was chance?! Why couldn't he have an ounce of restraint and stopped to think for a second about the people he would leave behind! What of his wife? What of his mother? And Father? And me?"]

["Hush, lover, its okay."] She tightened her hold on him. ["Wu, it's not your fault. You do not dictate his choices or his actions. I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you."]

["But he did!"] Wu Fei exclaimed and buried his face into Mei-Ran's shoulder, crying like he had never cried before. Mei-Ran hugged him close, gently rocking him, whispering words of reassurance and patiently waiting for this wave of tears to subside.

["Feeling better?"] Mei-Ran asked as Wu Fei lifted his head from her shoulder when the tears finally stopped.

["A little."] He gave her a feeble smile. ["You're here, aren't you?"]

["Flatterer."] She kissed him lightly on his forehead.

["How are things going, and everyone else?"]

["The same."] Mei-Ran sighed. She was the only family member who had not been completely overtaken by grief. She has assumed responsibility of running the household. ["Mother Su Yin's condition has not changed. Mother Hoi Yee is trying her best to help her and your sisters. Father is still busy with work, doubling his efforts to stamp down on the illegal opium trade. It's almost like an obsession for him. I think that is the only way he knows how to cope with it."]

["I'm sorry. I should be doing all this. It's my duty now to – "]

["Hush, Dragon."] Mei-Ran laid a finger on his lips. ["That's what I'm here for, to support you in anything and everything. I am more capable of running a household. Who did you think was running the school? I don't want you to worry about anything. So now you're the heir but the home and hearth is the wife's domain, is it not? I'll take care of everything."]

Wu Fei nodded mutely. He didn't want to think about his brother anymore, he didn't want to think about the pain and sorrow that ran through the mansion, he didn't want to think about the descending weight of being the heir to the estate. He just wanted to be away from all this.

As if reading his mind, Mei-Ran stood up and tugged at him.

["Get up, I've got a little treat."]

["Treat?"] Wu Fei allowed himself to be led down from the roof.

["Yes, I'm taking you out for the day."]

["Where are we going?"]

["To my little secret place."] She smiled cheekily.

["Now, I'm intrigued."]

["I promise we'll have to good day."]

["Who am I to argue with the Mistress of the Chang Mansion?"]

["Don't get cheeky!"] Mei-Ran wagged a finger at him.

Wu Fei followed Mei-Ran to the stables to find a young stable boy waiting for them with two saddled horses. Wu Fei also realised then Mei-Ran had put some effort in this. A large bag was securely tied to Mei-Ran's horse; it's contents unknown to him, while his horse carried a large woollen blanket.

Mei-Ran refused to say anymore and rode off in a gallop. Wu Fei hurried after her. She led them out of the city and headed east. Half a league out of the city, Mei-Ran led them down an overgrown path, almost taken over by weeds, unruly bushes and overhanging trees. A little further down the path, it opened out into a large, serene meadow.

Wu Fei smiled to himself. Again he revelled in the little things that he was still discovering about his fiery phoenix. He never saw Mei-Ran as the nature loving kind but he could see how much she enjoyed being out in the open, under the tender gaze of the clear blue sky.

Leaving the horses to graze, they chose a random spot and laid out the blanket. The moment it was set, Wu Fei found himself flat out on the ground with Mei-Ran straddling his chest.

["Is that what you meant by promising me a good time?"] He smirked at her.

["If you want me, Master Chang, you'll have to catch me first!"] She leaned down, pecked him lightly on the forehead before bolting off in a dead run.

Wu Fei didn't spare a second and scrambled after her. It began as a game of tag but when Wu Fei closed the gap between them, Mei-Ran stood her ground and fought instead. Their rivalry resumed as they tried to outmanoeuvre each other. It was in actuality a good practice session for the both of them. With all that has happened in the past few months, Master Ron has been lenient to them. They were in need of a good practice and who better to practise with than each other – the two top disciples of a well renowned martial arts school.

Eventually, even the best would tire.

Wu Fei flopped listlessly down on to the blanket, pulling Mei-Ran with him. They lay there staring at the rolling clouds, simply enjoying each other's company.

Despite of everything that had happened, Wu Fei could not deny his contentment and joy. He could scarcely believe that a year ago, he and Mei-Ran were fighting like cat and dog. If anyone told him then that he would be married to the She-Devil of Canton before the year was over, Wu Fei would have thought them crazy. Yet there she was, in his arms reading out loud a compilation of Shakespeare, Wordsworth, Dickens and Bronte poems to improve her diction and pronunciation. Wu Fei drew her closer and buried his face in the familiar scent of magnolia and sandalwood.

It wasn't until Wu Fei's stomach growled did they move. Mei-Ran had prepared a small selection of cakes and sweet meat and packed a gourd of sugar cane drink for this little excursion. Wu Fei was pleasantly surprise and pleased to see her put so much effort to cheer him up.

He pulled her close and kissed her passionately, almost making her drop the food.

["Hmmm..."] She moaned as they parted. ["What was that for?"]

["Do I need a reason to kiss my wife?"]

["Charmer!"] She grinned and stuffed a piece of cake into his mouth.

As dusk approached, the pair decided to return. Without the sun warming the air, it was getting too cold to be sitting in a meadow. Even after spending the afternoon away from the mansion, Wu Fei was still reluctant to be at home.

Mei-Ran suggested a visit to Duo's. It has been a while since they last saw him. The effervescent, bubbly Irish could always put a smile on Wu Fei's face.

After dropping off the horses and the bags they were carrying, the couple made their way to the apartment blocks.

"Fei! Mei-Ran!" Duo hugged them heartily the moment the door flung opened. "I'm so sorry. I heard. How are you?"

"I am bearing up well, considering, but I have a great pillar of support right here." Wu Fei slid his arm around Mei-Ran's waist. "What of you? I know my father and the other Canton officials have been pretty much mounting a crusade against all foreign merchants."

"What are you talking about? The crusade started the moment we docked!" Duo snorted. "But we're okay. We've just been subjected to a lot more inspections and there are night patrols now, but it ain't nothing we can't handle. Anyway, what brings you here?"

"Just needed to be out of the house." Wu Fei shrugged.

"Wu need cheering up." Mei-Ran added.

"You need cheering up? Then you're just in time! We've got us a little party down by Pier 49!"

"Party? Is that why everyone is still up and about?" Wu Fei asked.

"Aye!"

"What's the occasion?"

"Christmas!" Duo exclaimed merrily.

"Christmas?" Mei-Ran quirked a delicate eyebrow. "What is Christmas?"

"Oh, where do I start?" Duo chuckled then began to explain every last detail he knew about Christmas, first the religious aspect of the festival then the traditions that they uphold. Wu Fei and Mei-Ran hung onto every word he said, fascinated by the wonder called Christmas, from Jesus to Santa Claus, from eggnog to turkeys, from mistletoes to carols.

The party was in full swing when the trio arrived. Duo, being right in his element, instantly blended into the crowd, drinking, mingling and being the life of the party.

This time Wu Fei didn't feel as awkward as he did at the last party. That was mainly due to the fact that he could understand the hubbub that was buzzing around him. Moreover, he and Mei-Ran weren't the only Oriental faces there. Several Chinese merchants and labourers had joined in the festivities.

Wu Fei and Mei-Ran wondered around for a while before deciding to settle down in a quiet corner of the warehouse. Even though they weren't in the thick of it, they were still enjoying the boisterous environment. Duo soon tracked them down and hastily began pouring alcohol down their throats. Wu Fei has flatly refused the tankard of beer that Duo had shoved under his nose but Duo wouldn't take no for answer and introduced them to the eggnog instead. Mei-Ran didn't complain; she had taken a liking to the Christmas drink.

They continued to watch the party revellers from their quiet, secluded corner. Occasionally, someone would stagger up to them, telling them how great the fight was at the last party. Some even asked if there was going to be an encore. Evidently, their little caper with Master Yong's disciples was rather unforgettable for all present that night.

Duo appeared periodically to top up their drinks, Mei-Ran's in particular. Because Wu Fei did know better, he was certain that Duo was trying to get his wife drunk. As Mei-Ran was really enjoying herself, Wu Fei didn't have the heart to stop her.

As midnight approached, the crowd was getting rowdier because of drink. In addition to that, people were simply in high spirits. As if on cue, the joyous occasion was disrupted by a hoard Imperial Guards. This would be the first of many damaging events that would widen the rift between the foreign merchants and the provincial government.

It took the party revellers a few moments before they realised they had gatecrashers. The armed guards had simply stormed in, silenced the band and the crowd and drew attention to themselves. An unsuspecting Chinese merchant was hauled to where the commander of the troop stood. And to Wu Fei's horror, the commanding officer was none other than his father!

The Chinese lad was thankful that he and Mei-Ran were seated in the far corner of the warehouse under the shadows of the gangway. Grabbing Mei-Ran, he carefully retreated further into the shadows and slid behind a row of crates that were being used as chairs.

Fortunately, General Chang was too busy chastising and commanding the hapless merchant to notice his wayward son and daughter-in-law fraternising with his sworn enemies.

Upon receiving what Wu Fei assumed was instructions, the merchant proceeded to translate and relay it. The Westerners were told that General Chang was there with orders to search the warehouse as it was under suspicion of housing contraband.

Wu Fei instantly knew that it was no more than an excuse to rain on the parade. Firstly, if they were serious about doing a search, it would've been done in daylight. Secondly, Wu Fei knew this warehouse has been unused for the past few months. The crates that littered around them were empty as was the rest of the warehouse. The only things that this warehouse had in it were people. Wu Fei knew that his father was merely being vindictive. He knew that General Chang just couldn't bear the idea of the Westerners having a party while one of his sons laid six feet in the ground.

The merchant translator continued to prattle on about cooperation, non-interference and the General's willingness to arrest anybody who would so much look at him the wrong way.

As uncharacteristically as it was, Wu Fei began to panic. He scanned his immediate vicinity to for an escape route. If his father found him there, the General was going to be doing a lot more than burning books and making him choose marriage or a career.

"Shit, Fei," Duo whispered from behind him making him jump. "You look like you saw a ghost!"

"I'm more afraid of the living than the dead!" Wu Fei replied in an angry hush. "That's my father out there!"

"Fuck!"

"Damn right I am!"

"Mei-Ran seems rather calm about this." Duo gestured to the petite figure curled up against Wu Fei.

"That's because she's drunk, you prat! No thanks to you!" Wu Fei gritted his teeth and suppressed the impulse to pummel Duo. It would do him no good to pound the one person who could get him out of this fix. True to his instincts, Duo did not fail him.

"See that door over there?" Duo pointed into the dark.

"No." Wu Fei squinted into the dark.

"Trust me, there's one there. That's your escape."

"He'll see us if we move! Gods, they're beginning to clear out the warehouse!"

"Just wait for my cue then run for it, okay?"

"What cue?" Wu Fei asked but Duo was gone. He dared a peek over the crate to see Duo conferring with a large blond Wu Fei recognise as Jimmy. The next thing Wu Fei knew Duo had stalked up to where his father stood.

"Hey!" the braided Irish address the interpreter. "Tell, Genghis Khan here that if he wants us to cooperate, he damned well show us a little respect. This here is East India property, so he's trespassing!"

Wu Fei wasn't sure which he feared more – his father's soldiers thrashing Duo or Duo's own fellow Westerners beating him up. Surprisingly, the Westerners voiced their support for the young Irish. A few braver, perhaps crazier, of the lot followed Jimmy's lead in backing up Duo.

The translator stood rooted to the spot in confusion, fear and utter silence until the General demanded to know what Duo had said. In a frightened whisper, the small merchant relayed the message.

General Chang's eyes bulged and Wu Fei could distinctly see the veins in his temples throbbing. In all his years as a government official, Wu Fei was certain no one has ever had the audacity to challenge him. Now the General had a smart-mouthed Irish teen, who was no older than his own son, questioning him in front of his men. Wu Fei knew that that did not bode well. He prayed to any gods and deities listening to keep Duo safe from his father's wrath.

After a moment of fuming, the General ordered his lieutenant to restraint the "impudent _gwailo_ " and anyone else foolish enough to interfere. Just as one of the guard approached Duo, Jimmy took a swing at him. Wu Fei stood, mortified, as chaos gate crashed the party as well.

Wu Fei knew that that was his cue. As much as he wanted to stay and make sure Duo and his friends were okay, he could not let their valiant, albeit foolish, sacrifice be in vain.

He hurriedly ushered Mei-Ran to her feet and led her to the door Duo pointed out earlier. Not pausing to check if they were spotted or followed, Wu Fei wove around the maze of alleyways and back lanes to get back to the mansion. Thankfully Mei-Ran wasn't completely incapacitated by drink.

Again, Wu Fei prayed that Duo would be all right. This was one debt that he had to repay in full.

The next morning that greeted Wu Fei was not a good one. Mei-Ran had her first hangover and wasn't pleasant company at all. She was grumpy, irritable and sarcastic. She had decided to remain in bed to avoid having to be nice and act like a filial daughter should. Apart from that, everything she did made everything hurt. Wu Fei made a mental note to **ne** v **er** let Mei-Ran near alcohol ever again.

If Mei-Ran's sour mood was any indication to how the rest of the morning would turn out, Wu Fei should've stayed in bed too. Leaving Mei-Ran to the tender mercies of the morning after, Wu Fei strolled into the breakfast room to find his father in a surprisingly good mood. It was probably the best he has been in since Kim Fei's death.

General Chang was heartily retelling the tale of his successful raid last night to his wives and daughters. Wu Fei tried his best not to react to anything his father said and sat down obediently to eat breakfast.

["I could not believe the impudence of that _gwailo_ whelp,"] General Chang snorted. ["A little street rat like him demanding respect from the likes of us! He looked like a troublemaker! And that braid of his! What was he trying to prove? That he was one of us?"]

Several head around the table nodded absently. Wu Fei felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise but carried on eating.

["Well, that boy and his friends will be taught a lesson!"]

Wu Fei almost choked on his shrimp dumpling. He knew all too well what it was like to be taught a lesson by his father. Wu Fei was torn between defending his friend and sparing his own hide when his father suddenly turned his attention to him.

Wu Fei froze.

["Where's Mei-Ran?"] The General asked.

Wu Fei sighed a breath of relief. ["She's not feeling well and has decided to stay in bed."]

["She's not pregnant, is she?"]

This time, Wu Fei did choke.

["Jung!"] Hoi Yee flew to his rescue. ["I thought we agreed not to hassle them for grandchildren? They are young, there is plenty of time."]

["There is little harm in asking, is there?"]

["Just as long as you're just asking,"] Hoi Yee warned. ["Have you asked for some breakfast to be brought to her, Wu?"]

["Uh, no."] Wu Fei shook his head and hastily took that opportunity to leave the table. ["I'll go do that now. May I be excused?"]

["Of course."] Hoi Yee nodded.

Making a quick detour to the kitchen, Wu Fei returned to his room. He questioned the wisdom in waking Mei-Ran again. He was certain that he was going to bruise from the retaliation to her wake-up call he received earlier that morning. Nevertheless, he had to do something.

Wu Fei was certain that General Chang had taken Duo and his friends into custody and was most likely recommending a publish flogging as their sentence. He could not allow that to happen. If he wasn't at the party Duo would not have had to cover for him and gotten into trouble with his father.

["Mei?"] He whispered gently.

["Go. Away."] Was the irate, muffled reply from under the blanket.

["Duo is in trouble because of us. Father says he is going to punish him. We have to do something."]

The figure beneath the blanket stirred and a pair of bleary brown eyes peered over the edge of the covers.

["What?"] She asked, perplexed.

Wu Fei couldn't help but smile. Even in her worst form, Mei-Ran looked adorable. He brushed a lock of hair out of her left eye and began telling her the events that transpired after she got legless.

["He is either brave or crazy."] Mei-Ran sighed in exasperation.

["A little of both, I believe. We have to do something. Apart from saving Duo and his friends from public humiliation, we have to prevent affronting the Western governments any further. I am certain this would drive another wedge between the British and the Empire. That is if it hasn't already. Father is on a vengeance trail, no one would benefit from this!"]

["Then go to him and present your case."]

["Now who's the crazy one?"]

["We have to take that chance. Just play down your involvement. He knows you have had an interest and knowledge of the West, no denying that. You don't have to tell him your continued involvement with the West after the book burning incident.

["You can represent the well-being of the public, of the civilians. You have to convince him that you want to be there to offer him a non-militaristic outlook to the situation. Remember to reaffirm the fact that you understand that those partaking in illicit activities should not go unpunished. But whatever the punishment he may deem appropriate, he must not tip the delicate balance of our treaty with the West.

["We are members of the Celestial Empire and we should do all within out power to represent the Emperor in a merciful and benevolent light. After all, the Emperor would not want in people endangered in any way."]

["If this is what you can come up with with a hangover, I can hardly wait to see what you think of when you're in top form."] Wu Fei pecked her lightly. ["My sudden interest in politics could raise suspicion. I will need to present my case well. Adversely, Father could be so thrilled with the notion that I am no longer a child interested in frivolous matters and welcome me with open arms."]

["I believe it would be the latter. He has tried once in making you choose that vocation but the attempt was in vain. Now that you willing approached him about it, it would undoubtedly make him happy."]

["Just as long as he doesn't find out that we have an ulterior motive. He would be none too pleased with that."]

["He won't. You are not an uneducated clout and you do have the interest of the people in your heart. I wager your father would be surprised and proud you are able to so eloquently represent our people."]

["This is crazy, you know?"]

["I know. That is why it is going to work. Your father would never know what hit him. Go! Talk to him. Get your foot in the door if nothing else. At least you have a pretext to go see Duo if nothing else."]

["You are the best, Phoenix."]

And thus Wu Fei braved his father. He broached the subject delicately, appealing to his father's pride by agreeing with him that the "impudent _gwailo_ " comments were disrespectful and uncalled for. In a sense, Wu Fei did agree with that. Wu Fei continued coaxing his father into talking about his recent efforts to put a halt to the illegal opium trade.

They were right; General Chang was thrilled to find his only surviving son, now heir, interested in politics. It wasn't long before General Chang told Wu Fei to accompany him to the Ministry of Justice, just to see how things worked.

Wu Fei had his foot firmly in the door.

It took Wu Fei several hours before he could get away from his father and find where Duo was. He had also managed to "borrow" the General's jade seal, the symbol of his office and authority. No one dared question him and his actions, in fact everyone scuttled away as quickly as possible whenever the seal was spotted.

Wu Fei had demanded privacy when he found the cells where Duo and his friends were held. Once again the guards chose not to question his presence or his reason for wanting to speak to the _gwailo_ alone.

"Duo, I'm so sorry," he whispered through the bars.

"Heh." The Irish shrugged, sporting a black eye and a split lip. "At least, this is one Christmas I ain't gonna forget! I'm guessing you and Mei-Ran got away okay?"

"Yes, thanks to you and your friends. Duo, that was really foolish but I thank you. This is one debt I mean to repay."

"Oh, don't get all honour bound and shit on me, Fei. It was bound to happen! We've been sitting on a keg of gunpowder for months. What are you doing here anyway? If you get cornered again, I can't do much to save ya this time!"

"Don't worry about that. I accompanied my father here. He's busy with something else. I am the General's son, it's about time I make full advantage of my title and rank to help a friend out."

"You don't need to. I'm sure our people are going to do something about it. There were enough of our people there who didn't get locked up. Someone is bound to report this to the Navy."

"I am certain they have. However, the Manchu officials will undoubtedly tie things up and delay your release just to spite your government if nothing else. My father wants you all punished by our law. I intend to put a stop to that. Just sit tight and I'll do all I can to prevent any harm being done on you and your friends."

"I have faith in you, Fei. Just be careful. We ain't worth your ass being lashed."

"But apparently I am worth yours being flogged?"

"What can I say? I've got a soft spot for beautiful Orientals."

"Just be good, Duo." Wu Fei reached out to clasp Duo's hand firmly. "I don't think I could forgive myself if something happened to you. You're in this mess because of me."

"Friends cover for friends. I know you'd do the same for me if the roles were reversed."

"You can be certain that I would. I had better go. I do not wish to arouse too much suspicion on my first visit here."

"Be careful!"

Wu Fei shadowed his father for the next few days doing all he could to stall the General. Luck was with him as several members of the provincial council were not too keen on sentencing Duo and company to public flogging. They were merely guilty of starting a brawl, albeit with imperial guards. Such a trivial offence would not have warranted any kind of flogging if the guilty were Chinese.

Nevertheless, General Chang was adamant. It was fortunate that he did not have the last say in the matter. When it came to the castigation of criminals, it was up to the judge assigned to the city to pass sentence. However, the General was still one of the most powerful and influential members of the council. If indeed he put his foot down, no one would dare argue.

It was because of that Wu Fei doubled his efforts in trying to dissuade his father in pursuing vengeance. He argue vehemently, he boldly demanded, god forbid he even begged shamelessly for General Chang to change his mind, for him to consider the consequences of his actions, and mostly for him to not take it personally.

All his pleas fell on deaf ears. General Chang was a hard man to sway. Wu Fei was at wits' end but assistance came, nearly a week later, in the form of a bold, young British Lieutenant by the name of Zechs Merquise.

A few days after Duo's incarceration, relations with the British Empire took a turn for the worse. Naturally, they were none too pleased to learn about the arrest of six of their citizens. They were even less thrilled to find out that the detained were possibly going to be publicly flogged. Several attempts to negotiate for the release of the detained with the council had failed due to a communication problem. General Chang had declined his son's help in the matter, simply refusing to believe that Wu Fei could possibly be fluent in the "devil's tongue".

Zechs approach was far from quiet or discreet. He rode through the streets of Canton to the chamber of council upon his palomino unaccompanied. The presence of a foreign national in the heart of town was enough to drive the crowd into a frenzy. The masses gathered, gaped and even followed the British Lieutenant through the town.

Zechs swept into the foyer just as Wu Fei was coming out to investigate the commotion. He was surprised to see a British soldier standing at the doorway, by himself and unarmed. Wu Fei wasn't sure if he was brave or crazy. Evidently, the tall blonde had something in common with the braided Irish. Perhaps it was in the nature of the British to be a little bit crazy and a little bit brave.

Taking the initiative, Wu Fei approached Zechs.

["Good afternoon, good sir. I am Lieutenant Zechs Merquise, a representative of the British Empire,"] Zechs greeted Wu Fei. ["If I may request for an audience with the council, I wish to request for the immediately release of the British citizens currently being detained by your government."]

Wu Fei blinked in surprised. Zechs was fluent in Cantonese and his articulation was accurate and flawless. It was heartening to know that someone on the other side of the fence had also taken the time and effort in learning his language just as he had theirs.

["Certainly,"] the Chinese youth replied after a moment of stunned silence. ["Please follow me. The council members are currently in conference; they should be finished for the day soon. I will request for an audience on behalf of you for you to present your appeal."]

["Thank you."] Zechs smiled as he followed the Chinese youth. ["If I may be frank, I was told to expect a lot more resistance than this."]

["That is not a warning said in vain, Lieutenant, the resistance will present itself within the chamber of council. Nevertheless, not all of us are xenophobic. I have nothing against the introduction of a foreign culture to our land. In fact, I welcome it."]

["You are a rare entity among your people."]

["As you are. You speak our tongue well."] Wu Fei ushered Zechs into the room adjoining the conference chamber.

["We have a saying in English, when in Rome, do as Romans do."] Zechs took a seat. ["Moreover, I found the language fascinating and a real challenge to learn. I could never resist a challenge."]

Wu Fei chuckled. He was beginning to like the confident lieutenant. Zechs reminded him of Duo but in a more refined and aristocratic shell.

["If it is a challenge you are looking for, then be assured that you will get one when you step through those doors. I know for a fact that a few members of the council are strongly opposed to the presence of your people here. Notwithstanding, I also know that some are not completely deaf to appeals. Present your case well and you may yet win the favour of those who have your compatriots' freedom in their hands."]

["It is good to know that I will not be talking to brick walls. Thank you for your concern. As long as there is someone in there is willing to listen, I am certain my request for my compatriots release will be granted."]

Somehow, Wu Fei did not doubt that. He had only met Zechs and he was convinced that what Zechs wanted, Zechs got, by hook or by crook. He smiled to himself before rising from his seat. ["I wish you the best of luck, Lieutenant. I believe they are to adjourn soon. I will announce your presence before they leave. If you would excuse me."] Wu Fei bowed.

Zechs stood and returned Wu Fei's bow.

Wu Fei then marched into the chamber and was almost reprimanded by his father for his rude interruption. But before General Chang could utter a word, Judge Loh questioned Wu Fei. The Chinese youth announced Zechs' presence and his purpose of approaching the council. As expected some members of the council were outraged by Zechs' audacity, others were simply curious, wanting to meet such a bold character.

After a moment of arguing among themselves, Zechs was granted an audience.

With the poise and confidence befitting a member of the British Navy, Zechs marched into the lion's den.

Zechs didn't as much requested for Duo and company's release as demanded for it. His demeanour was polite and formal, his voice low and calm, and he addressed each and every member of the council with utmost respect. It did appear like he was graciously appealing for their release but Wu Fei knew a demand when he heard one, even if it was sugar coated.

He was surprised that Zechs was not bodily thrown out onto the streets. He was even more surprised to see how Zechs was slowly charming his way around the chamber. Wu Fei was certain that if Zechs kept it up he could have asked for the treasury and it would have been handed over to him gift wrapped. Not only was Zechs an eloquent speaker, he was one hell of a diplomat.

Zechs reassured the council that the detained would not go unpunished. However, the British government would prefer to trial and sentence its citizens in accordance to British law. Zechs graciously invited the council to witness the trial if they wish. However, they would only be there as observers and not participants.

Eventually, the British Lieutenant did get what he wanted. Wu Fei wasn't sure how he did it exactly but he couldn't care less. Judge Loh was one of the few members of parliament that did not hold an irrational grudge towards the Westerners. He may not have welcomed them with open arms but he certainly did not begrudge them simply because they were different.

Much to General Chang's dismay, Judge Loh and several other council members were satisfied by Zechs' reassurance and deemed that the time served in the Cantonese jail was punishment enough in the eyes of the Manchu judiciary. Duo and his fellow detainees were to be released into Zechs' custody.

Wu Fei breathed a sigh of relief. In a matter of hours, Zechs had accomplished what he had failed to do for the last five days. Wu Fei was officially in awe. He had not believed that anyone, save the Emperor himself, could have influenced the council into doing something they had originally opposed to doing. The fact that it was a _gwailo_ that turned the tables was the most shocking of facts.

["Lieutenant?"] Wu Fei approached the tall blonde. Zechs was asked to wait in the courtyard for the detained British Citizens. They were to be escorted to the docks by the command of the military leaders. The leaders simply did not trust any _gwailo_ roaming free in the city.

["Yes?"] Zechs turned to regard the Chinese youth. ["Do forgive me, I did not catch your name."]

["I am Chang Wu Fei."] Wu Fei held his hand out. ["Pleased to meet you."]

Zechs smiled and took his hand. ["Likewise. How may I be of service, Master Chang?"]

["I know it may seem strange, but I wish to thank you. I have been trying to dissuade the council in punishing the citizens of your nation. It would not have benefited us if the sentence had been carried out."]

["You need not thank me, it was my duty to my country and my Queen to protect her people."] Zechs paused a moment before continuing. ["Perhaps, it is I who should thank you, for without your intervention the sentence would have been carried out soon, no?"]

Wu Fei chuckled. ["I have no claim to such influence. I simply cast caution into the wind."]

["And that caution was enough to make some of your council member think twice."]

["If that how you see it, Lieutenant, I shall argue no more and say you're welcome."]

["Forgive me for being bold, but you seem to have a personal stake in this matter."]

["In a manner of speaking, I do."] Wu Fei nodded. ["I cannot deny that it was my father who spearheaded the intent to have your people publicly flogged. I think that was an error in his judgement. I must apologize for that."]

["Ah, so you are related to the infamous General Chang Jung."] Zechs nodded knowingly.

["I see he has a reputation among your people as well."]

["Yes, he has. I wish to extend our condolences for the death of your brother."] He bowed then continued, ["But it was not this incident that gave your father a reputation. He has been an ardent pursuer of justice and has tried many a times to quash the illegal opium trade since it was discovered. I can understand your father's unwavering dedication in this matter."]

["Dedication? It has become an obsession. I fear he may have taken leave of his senses since my brother's death."] Wu Fei sighed, surprised by his openness to a complete stranger.

["From what I saw, he seemed rather composed."]

["Perhaps. I only hope I am jumping to conclusions."] Wu Fei then looked up to see Duo and the other five British citizens being lead out by a couple of guards. ["Ah, your charges have been released."]

["Yes, indeed they have,"] Zechs said with an amused smirk. "Duo Maxwell. Why am I not surprised to see you among the captured?"

Wu Fei raised an enquiring eyebrow at the approaching Irish. Duo smiled sheepishly at Wu Fei and Zechs.

"And why am I not surprised it would be you to come to my rescue, Lieutenant Merquise?" Duo replied cheekily.

"How many times is it now that I have saved your hide?"

"I thought we weren't counting?"

"I only stopped because I felt you owed me enough of favours for one lifetime. That doesn't mean that I have forgotten the ones we have counted."

"Och! Don't remind me."

Zechs chuckled. "Well, if you start behaving, then you won't have to be in my debt any further! And speaking of debts." The tall blonde turned to Wu Fei. ["Master Chang, again you have my thanks for your assistance in approaching the council. Your help has been invaluable."]

["You're welcome. Our goals are one and the same, to keep this fool and his friends safe."]

["Oh? You know this braided Irish delinquent?"]

["We have met,"] Wu Fei smiled but said no more.

"Hey, just because I don't speak the language fluently doesn't mean I can't understand anything you're saying!" Duo pouted. "Let's get going, Zechs! I've seen enough of this place. Five days in a damp, musty cell can do damage to a lad's complexion, y'know?"

"I do not take orders from you, Mister Maxwell." The Lieutenant frowned. "But yes we will take leave of this place. Your punishment is not over. You and your friends here will stand trial before our judiciary and explain why you decided to start a fight with the Manchu Imperial Guards."

"Oh, for the love of God! It was just a brawl!" Duo groaned.

"A brawl no less with the local law enforcers." Zechs pointed out brusquely.

"Figures!" Duo snorted in dismay. "I thought this was too good to be true! Thanks a bunch, Lieutenant!"

"You will pay for your crimes," Zechs replied simply.

"Oh, like being in prison for Christmas ain't payment enough?"

"That remains to be seen. If you are fortunate, your term served within the Cantonese jail would be punishment enough in the eyes of our law." Zechs gave Duo a steely glare before bidding Wu Fei goodbye. ["Master Chang, duty calls, I'm afraid. I really should get Mister Maxwell back to the ships before he gets into any more mischief. We may yet see each other again, although I hope it would be in better circumstances."]

["Likewise, Lieutenant."] Wu Fei shook Zechs' hand. ["Farewell."]

Duo spared him a quick glance and a smile, simply to say thanks, and we'll talk about it later in private. Wu Fei nodded his acknowledgement as he watch the party of seven, with Zechs upon his white palomino, accompanied by several Imperial Guards head to the harbour.

A huge wave of relief washed over Wu Fei. Duo would be safer in the hands of his own people. At least, he would not be subjected to a beating.

He smiled to himself and decided to return home. For one, he did not want to face the wrath of General Chang. The General would no doubt be furious about Duo's release, Wu Fei wanted to stay out well out of the line of fire. Secondly, his task was done. And finally, he had missed spending time with Mei-Ran.

 

## Chapter 10

Wu Fei has foolishly believed that he would be able to retreat from the political scene as easily as he had entered it. More fool he.

Although livid at the fact that Duo went unpunished by the Manchu judiciary, General Chang channelled his anger into "doing something about the foreign devils' instead of lashing out on his own people, specifically his son. For that, Wu Fei was thankful.

He could not deny that he, too, wanted the trade of opium stopped. It was severely harming his people – from old rich aristocrats to young street urchins. Perhaps that was the reason why Wu Fei was partially willing to assist his father. He was merely wary about the manner his father and his colleagues were approaching the subject.

General Chang had finally acknowledged his son's knowledge and interest of the West. Wu Fei, for a change, wished that he hadn't. It was typical of the General to only recognize and accept something when he had something to gain in return. Wu Fei tried not to hold a grudge but it was getting increasingly difficult.

Wu Fei's eyes glazed for the umpteenth time as they slowly blurred out of focus. He wasn't sure how he ended up being his father's secretary but he was certainly going through a lot of paperwork on behalf of General Chang. Incidentally, everything that he had read that day had nothing to do with the West.

Tried, hungry and severely missing his wife, the young Lord indulged in a splendid display of tantrum by sweeping half the contents of his table onto the floor. Brushes clattered as parchments fluttered and scattered around him.

Sighing, he sagged into his chair and gaze woefully at the result of his childish outburst. Oh, splendid, he thought angrily, that really solves the problem, huh genius? Sliding off the chair, he began meticulously gathering the pieces of paper and the fallen brushes.

Crawling around his office on all fours, he continued to grumble under his breath as he righted the mess of parchments until one particular one caught his eyes. Setting aside the righted documents, he scanned the parchment and began looking for its brothers. Soon Wu Fei found all the pages that belonged together and seated himself back on his chair to read the rest of the document.

With each word he read, a new emotion rushed into the maelstrom that Wu Fei was already feeling. It started out as surprise, then shock, then confusion, anger, worry, disbelief, betrayal, doubt and more.

Jardine Matheson – the main perpetrator of the illegal opium trade?

They were a large and prominent company and logically, it would not be too improbable for them to have their fingers in one of the most profitable pies of the East. However, was the company as a whole responsible or was it the dealings of the individual captains in search of extra returns?

It was also believed, according to the parchment in his hand, that the Croesus had been responsible for the last major shipment of opium into the waters of China not three months ago.

Still, Wu Fei found it hard to believe that Duo had been a part of this. Duo had said that the Croesus was on an important voyage to deliver the company's largest investment. What could be more important than the lucrative trade of the contraband?

He read the document again. Again. And again. And no matter how many times he read it, he could only see one thing. His best friend was involved in a crime that was punishable by death were he caught and convicted by Manchu law.

Wu Fei got up and began pacing the room. He normally organised mind was in chaos. Emotions clashed with logic, his devotion to his family contested his loyalty to his friend. On the one hand, he wanted someone, something palpable, to lay blame on for the death of Kim Fei; on the other hand, he knew the document held only speculation without evidence.

For all Wu Fei knew, Duo could have been unaware of the covert smuggling operation. Yet, it would seem unlikely seeing that he specifically chose to serve on the Croesus on its last tour. Notwithstanding, the details of such a valuable cargo something might not have been disclosed to all the crew. Should someone let slip in a drunken feast that his ship was loaded with opium, the consequences could be dire.

Still, what difference did that make? Even if Duo did not go on that voyage, someone else would have. Kim Fei was still dead and it was not Duo who introduced him to the deadly substance. Unlike Wu Fei, Duo had to make a living. How was he to keep food on his table, clothes on his back and a roof over his head? Wu Fei knew nothing of Duo's wages, how much he earned working on the docks, and how much more he would earn when he was on the Croesus. But he did know that Duo must have earned a pretty penny somehow to be able to afford the pair of gold rings that he gave Wu Fei and Mei-Ran.

Wu Fei wrestled with himself for what seemed like hours. As he came up with a reason to lay blame on Duo, he quickly countered the idea with a reason to exonerate his friend. He was running around in circles and he was getting more and more flustered by the moment.

Just as he was about to leave and share this shocking revelation with Mei-Ran, General Chang burst into his office almost knocking him over.

["Wu Fei! I'm glad to see your still here."] The General's eyes then shifted to the remainder of the parchments that Wu Fei had not picked up after being sidetracked. He frowned. ["What happened?"]

["I, uh, had a little accident. I was just straightening them. Is there something you need from me?"]

["No, no."] He clapped his hand on Wu Fei's back. ["I have good news!"]

["Oh?"] Wu Fei tried to hide his fear.

"Good news" according to his father these days often pertained to imposing ridiculous restrictions and control over the Western community. It became worse when a special Imperial Commissioner, Lin Tse-Hsu, arrived in Canton with the sole purpose of purging the land of all opium related trade. General Chang gave Commissioner Lin his full and unconditional support. Wu Fei wasn't sure if that was such a good idea. Nevertheless, he knew his place and was certainly wise enough to not question his father's judgement in the General's own arena.

["Tomorrow will mark the beginning of an opium-free Canton,"] General Chang declared triumphantly.

["How so?"]

["Commissioner Lin and the council has finalised the Commissioner's proposal to confiscate the contraband. He has thus issued his edicts to both the local and foreign merchants that all opium cargoes on all ships in the harbour and in any warehouses on the pier are to be handed over and bonds given that, on penalty of death, no more would be brought in."]

Wu Fei swallowed nervously. ["When will the handover be conducted?"]

["At first light tomorrow, we do not wish for them to remove any of the substance into the Empire."]

["What exactly have you planned?"]

["We have already stationed Imperial Guards at every entry and exit point to the docks and will give them three days to surrender all their opium cargo. Our war junks have also been called to arms to prevent any more of the wretched _gwailo_ bringing in their poison. After the surrender of the contraband, I believe Commissioner Lin would have all foreign ships escorted out of the Canton harbour."]

["Is that not a little too extreme? Not all merchants are involved in this illegal import. Some are genuine in wanting to trade, to earn a living, nothing more."]

["Nevertheless, they have abused and overstayed their welcome. It is time for us to show them that we will no longer tolerate any further breach of our trade agreement. If they wish to exploit the treasures of our Empire then they will obey our law."]

Wu Fei merely nodded. He did not feel like he had the strength to continue rebuking his father. General Chang would no doubt ignore him or simply say he was a child lacking the understanding of the adult world. It frustrated Wu Fei to no end but protesting would serve him no purpose. It was indeed hard to teach an old dog new tricks. He often wondered how Kim Fei tolerated or handled such situations. Kim Fei had both his parents wrapped around his little finger.

["The East India Company and its associate, Jardine Matheson, have control over the majority of the ships docked,"] General Chang continued. ["We have little doubt about them being responsible for this. Therefore, as noble as your thinking is, the captains and crew of ships that are above suspicion are few and far between."]

Jardine Matheson – his father had personally named them as being liable.

["You believe that Jardine Matheson is partly responsible?"] Wu Fei asked.

["Most certainly!"] General Chang cried. ["They are one of Britain's largest drug-smuggling operators! It is time the Emperor recognised the threat the _gwailo_ pose and do all we can to put a stop to them."]

["Father, please ..."] Wu Fei paused, wondering if he should try to change his father's mind. To date, he has been unsuccessful in all attempts. Simply sighing resignedly, Wu Fei continued. ["Please be careful."]

["You concern is touching, Wu Fei."] General Chang clasped his son's shoulder firmly. ["But I will be well. Return home and share the good news with your mothers and wife – that we will be rid of the pestilence that has seeped into the heart of our Empire."]

["Yes, Father."] Wu Fei bowed and hurriedly retreated; glad to be given leave for the day.

He wondered again how he had managed to stroll into the midst of this chaos his father calls politics. Ignorance was certainly bliss, and for the umpteenth time he was thankful that he did not choose to take the Official Examination. He did not want to share this supposedly good news, he did not want to be hearten by the news that his Empire was going to use force instead of diplomacy to achieve their goals, and more importantly he did not want to see a violent confrontation break out between his people and the people of the West.

A child he may be, but it did not take a fool to see that if they pushed the British too hard, the British would undoubtedly push back. If Lieutenant Zechs Merquise was any indication, the Manchu Government would do well to tread carefully on dangerous grounds.

Wu Fei just wanted it to be what it was, before his brother died, before his father answered the call of vengeance, before he found out that his best friend was, somewhat, involved in smuggling.

He needed to know, needed to find out if Duo was indeed involved, but the docks were crawling with Imperial Guards as well as the British Navy, he was not certain that he would remain inconspicuous or discreet. One, he was now recognised by most of the Manchu commanders, secondly, he did not think the British soldiers would take too kindly to him beating Duo up if indeed the braided Irish admitted to his involvement.

So he went home like an obedient son and did as he father told him to.

["You must speak to Duo!"] Mei-Ran cried for the tenth time.

Wu Fei sighed, exasperated.

["Don't you take that tone with me, Chang Wu Fei!"] She eyed him sternly. ["You know as well as I do that you will need to find the answers to your questions. This will ruin your friendship if you don't. Apart from that you will be so wound up you'll drive us both crazy."]

["And finding out that he is involved won't ruin our friendship?"]

["At least you have a real reason to reject one of the most important relationships you've ever had and not simply abandon it because of someone else's suspicions!"]

Another sigh escaped his lips.

["You know I'm right."] Mei-Ran wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

["You are right, but I cannot risk going to the docks to see him. The place is even better guarded than the treasury at the moment."]

["There must be a way to contact him."] Mei-Ran said determinedly.

["If there is then I have yet to find it. As you know, I have not seen him since he was released from our custody. We know not what his punishment might have been. For all we know, the British Empire has seen fit to imprison him and his fellow detainees or perhaps they have been sent home to Britain. He might no longer be in China."]

["Somehow I doubt that. It was a minor transgression. The laws of the West do not seem as harsh as ours. Besides, I think the Westerners have more pressing concerns to deal with than punishing a few brawlers. The Empire has been laying it heavy on them this past month, what with Commissioner Lin's recently issued edict, the tension and apprehension must have twofold."]

["Indeed, and it is because of this edict that further restricts my movements. Imperial Guards now patrol the docks as well as the streets in earnest. The British Fleet previously stationed in Lintin Island has moved into the waters of Canton. Everybody is on edge and all it takes is for one person to make a mistake and we could very well have a war in our hands."]

["Do you really believe that?"] Mei-Ran searched her husband's face for reassurance only to see a distant fear behind his eyes. In the past few months, she had had to watch her husband – a carefree, cheerful youth age into a burdened and fretful heir. She did all she could to ease his worries, but the painful realities of life kept getting in her way.

["At this point, I believe that the council are capable and foolish enough to do anything to prove their unfounded superiority."] Wu Fei hugged Mei-Ran closed and felt his heart break.

This was not how he pictured their life to be. They were young, in love and carefree. They were supposed to be happy, blissful and living the life. He was not supposed to be working for the council and she was not supposed to be shouldering the burden of running the Chang household. And most of all, they were not supposed to be worrying about the likelihood of war.

["I'm sorry,"] he whispered into her hair.

["For what?"]

["It's not supposed to be this way."] He sighed wistfully.

["As long as I have you, then it is exactly they way it should be. Nothing can shake the foundation of our love and our life. We will face this world together, and we draw strength from the other when our own is wanting. I love you, Wu. Nothing will change that. We should cease worrying about matters that we have no control over and change whatever we can. Justice will be served where it is due."]

["Do you really believe in that? Justice?"]

["Yes, I do. That is why I will always fight for you and in your family name. It is my duty now to protect you and yours. Your family will be safe in my hands."]

Wu Fei chuckled. ["Of that, I am certain. But if you're so busy looking out for my family, you will need someone to protect you."]

["Are you offering, Master Chang?"] She grinned teasingly at him.

["I was thinking of Li actually, he is pretty good at – OW!"] Wu Fei ducked out of Mei-Ran's reach as soon as the first punch landed. ["Have mercy, my Lady! It would not serve you well to kill the warrior who has pledge his service and life to you!"]

["If indeed this warrior is pledge to me, then I demand obedience!"] Mei-Ran seated herself in an armchair and tossed her hair haughtily.

["Obedience, eh?"] Wu Fei smirked, then knelt before her in surrender ["If that was you wish, then it is what you will have."]

Mei-Ran cupped his chin with her palm and brought his lips closer to hers, while whispering, ["I will hold you to that, Chang Wu Fei,"], before kissing him with all fervour and passion.

The execution of Commissioner Lin's proposal did not go as smoothly as planned. Not all the merchants, be it local or foreign, were as cooperative as the council believed them to be. Giving up the precious contraband would mean a huge loss of profits for all involved. Naturally, they would not succumb to the council's wishes without a resistance.

All intimidation tactics had failed. It was evident that not all the contraband had been surrendered when the third day of the operation arrived. Commissioner Lin boldly took action of the threats he had made earlier. He initiated a blockade to cut off all food supplied to the opium merchants in their warehouses and distribution centres. Eventually, over twenty thousand chests of opium were surrendered, all of which he destroyed.

By that time, Captain Charles Elliot, Chief Superintendent of the trade of British subjects to China, had ordered all British citizens to board the merchant ships for their own safety. The foreign nationals were effectively detained in the waters of China, without food supplies, deprived of any form of communication with their own government or with the Manchu Officials. War junks had been ordered to blockade the fleet and Commissioner Lin even ordered that any foreigners found ashore to be shot on sight.

Like Wu Fei predicted, it was only matter of time before someone with a twitchy finger did something foolish and they would have a bloody, pointless war on their hands.

For days they sat on a ticking time bomb, then the first boom of a cannon from the British fleet signalled the beginning of the world's first drug war.

 

[" **DO NOT ARGUE WITH ME!** "] Wu Fei bellowed. ["A wife should always listen to her husband!"] ["Shouting at me will not make me change my mind!"] Mei-Ran replied stubbornly.  The city of Canton was awash in chaos. Although the Opium War was still confined to battles at sea, panic had overrun the streets and fear gripped the citizens as they scrambled to flee the city. A few of a cautious or paranoid nature had left the city the moment the blockades and embargo began. Those who previously had an unwavering confidence in their military did not see fit to leave their home until the first sounds of war came knocking on their door. Those who were still firm in their, perhaps mislaid, faith that their soldiers will keep Canton save had chosen to remain.

General Chang was perhaps the personification of the last of the three. He had every confidence in his men to keep the city of Canton safe and never once thought that their lack of firepower both at sea and on land might lead to their undoing.

Wu Fei seriously wondered if his father was being arrogant, casting an air of confidence for the sake of his underlings or simply being naïve and foolish. The British were superior in warfare technology; even the most ignorant could comprehend that. Why then could the Manchu military leaders refused to acknowledge that obvious fact?

Fortunately, for the rest of the family, Hoi Yee did not share her husband's self-assurance. At the first sign of trouble, she had sent Su Yin and their daughters to Shanghai – where Su Yin's brother had graciously opened his home to them in this troubled times.

Hoi Yee, initially, had every intention of staying in Canton. She felt that it was her duty and place to remain with General Chang. She was after all his only wife that was still in a fit state of mind.

As noble as that intention was, Wu Fei felt that was not a good idea. He wanted her to be out of Canton as well. General Chang was so busy with the British he would not have missed any of them. Wu Fei had taken the responsibility to care for his family. Finally, Hoi Yee accepted Wu Fei's request for her to care for Su Yin and his sisters. They both knew that they would need a strong figure to lead them out of this time of uncertainty. In the absence of a male presence, Hoi Yee would be the best person to assume that station.

Wu Fei was relieved to see them leave Canton, just one day before the first act of war was committed. He only wished that he had been able to convince Mei-Ran to go with them when they left three days ago. She, unlike his mother, was as stubborn as a mule.

His patience was wearing thin and he was not far from knocking her out, throwing her over a horse and asking Li to take her far, far away – bound and gagged, if necessary. Why could she simply not understand that he wanted her safe? Screw honour, duty and justice. Wu Fei chose life and love over them for it is love and life that will keep him fulfilled and happy. Not some misguided sense of honour that his people believed that this unfounded war would bring.

Sighing heavily, he walked over to Mei-Ran and peered intently into the depths soft, brown orbs.

["Mei, please, I beg of you, leave,"] he whispered. ["I do not want you here, I want you somewhere safe, I want you to be able to live a long and prosperous life."]

["And if you wish me to have that then come with me,"] Mei-Ran retorted just as softly and resolutely. ["You know that my life will be nothing if I cannot share it with you. You know you have become the reason of my being. I will not leave you. If you want me to leave, come with me. Otherwise, shut up, for nothing else will change my mind."]

["You know I cannot leave."] Wu Fei spun around and stalked a few paces away from her. ["I may not be a typical Chinese but I still have some sense of duty to Father. I cannot betray him or Brother's memory. He would have remained filial at Father's side."]

["You're a fine one to talk about duty!"] Mei-Ran spat. ["You say you would do nothing that will lead you to forsake your duty or shirk your responsibilities as an heir and son but you have the audacity ask me to abandon mine as a wife and daughter. My place is with my husband, my duty is to my family, my responsibility is to defend my home, just as yours is to be with your father, to fight in your brother's name and to uphold the reputation and honour of your family name. You have no right to ask me to do something that you yourself will not."]

Angry ebony eyes softened at the heartening words of his beloved. He had always known that Mei-Ran was strong, independent and loyal, but he had not realised until then that her dedication to her believes were built upon a foundation that would not be stirred. She was a woman of honour; she was more than worthy to be a daughter of the Chang Clan, which had spawned great warriors in its long and colourful history.

["Oh, Mei-Ran."] Wu Fei choked back a tear as he swept the petite girl into a crushing embrace. ["I love you with all that I am, eternally."]

["I love you, too, Wu."] She buried her face into the crook of his neck. ["Please never ask me to leave you again! I could never, not by my own choice."]

["I only want you to be safe, I couldn't bear it if you were hurt because of your duty to me."]

["Have you forgotten that I am the strongest of this clan? That I am its protector?"] She smirked. ["Do not worry about me."]

["I will always worry about you, Mei."] He brushed a wayward lock of silky black from her cheek. ["But I believe in you and your prowess as a warrior."]

["As I, you."] She tilted her head for him to meet her lips in a passionate kiss.

Lost in their own little world they failed to notice a stealthy silhouette sneaking into their room, hovering in the shadows of the night. The figure watched in amusement for a moment, not wanting to interrupt such a touching scene, before clearing his throat in a not-so-subtle way.

"Ehem... not interrupting, am I?"

Startled, they couple sprang apart and reflexively readied themselves to defend each other.

"Whoa! Don't kill the messenger!"

"Duo!!" Wu Fei hissed. "What in gods name are you doing here?! Were you not told that every foreigner found on land would be shot on sight?"

"Are you going to shoot me?" Duo grinned inanely.

"We are at war, Duo," Wu Fei said brusquely, the Chinese youth evidently did not see the funny side of that comment.

"No, your empire and my empire are at war. I have no claim to this." The braided Irish shrugged.

"Do you not?" Wu Fei asked ominously.

Duo's eyes narrowed at the venom in Wu Fei's voice. Even Mei-Ran's eyes registered surprised. Neither one of them had heard such hatred in his voice before.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Tell me, Duo, what was your ship, the Croesus, carrying on its last tour?"

"What do I look like? The ship's inventory? How the ruddy fuck do I know?" Duo did not take too kindly of the tone of voice Wu Fei was directing at him. "I'm just crew, I'm the dog's body, the lowly labourer. I ain't privy to the details of everything that gets loaded and unloaded. They come in crates, for crying out loud! And I have no business opening them to see if they had silk dresses or Indian spices or gold ingots!"

"You had no knowledge whatsoever to what you were handling? No idea that your ship was stocked with the very substance that was the basis of this wretched war between our empires?"

"Is this what your attitude is about? Opium on the Croesus?"

"So you do claim knowledge of importing the contraband."

"That depends on what you mean. When I took the job, all I knew was I was going on a typical voyage to transport goods from one port to another. As long as I get paid at the end of the day, I don't really give a monkey's ass what I chuck onto and off the ruddy ship!"

"Are all your fellow seamen so indifferent about being accomplices to the acts of murdering an entire nation?" Wu Fei's lips curled in disgust and anger.

"What?" Duo exclaimed, his rage mirroring that of his best friend. "I ain't here to take this shit from you, Wu Fei. Not everyone is the son of a Lord and certainly not everyone is lucky enough to always have a roof over their heads. Some of us have to work for it. We cannot afford to question our captains and refuse to serve on the basis of moral grounds. If I ain't doing it, someone else will. I ain't gonna let someone else earn the money that I am capable of earning. I have to look after myself because no one else would."

"I would have, if my trust in you had not been compromised." the edge on the Chinese boy's voice softened, only for a moment, only for a smidgen.

"Compromised? Just because I was on the ship that you believe was carrying opium?"

"Yes."

"Fucking hell!" Duo swore and threw his hands up in frustration. "It's one damned trial after another. So what do you want from me, huh? A confession to being a bleeding opium lord? Or do you want me to point the finger at someone so your Imperial Guards can haul their arses in jail? What? Hmm?"

"I want the truth."

"Truth?" Duo snorted. "You've already made up your mind to what is the "truth". Nothing I say is gonna change your mind!"

"Were you or were you not a part of this drug smuggling operation?" Wu Fei questioned, his voice oddly static and emotionless.

"If you mean by being on the ruddy ship that carried the damned thing as "a part of the operation"," Duo hissed through gritted teeth. "Then, **fuck, aye!** I am!"

"Do not twist my words to suit your spiteful retorts!" Wu Fei growled.

"Me? Spiteful? Have you looked in the mirror lately, mate?" Duo scoffed. "It seems like your father ain't the only one who's on a vengeance trail! I am not responsible for your brother's death, Wu Fei. I am not guilty simply because I was on the Croesus and I work for Jardine Matheson!"

"I am not so blinded by the cry of revenge as my father is. My brother is dead because of his own stupidity and selfishness. I do not blame you or anyone else personally, save perhaps he himself, for his death. But it was you and people like you that made it possible for the deadly drug to be brought into my home and poison my people!"

"Life is tough outside these mansion walls, _Master_ Chang! People have to eat; we don't have the luxury to pick and choose who we work for. We don't ask questions. We count our ruddy blessings that we can earn a penny to keep us alive!!"

"A what a penny you must have earned to be able to get us these!" Wu Fei ripped the gold ring from the fragile chain around his neck and hurled it at Duo.

Amethyst eyes clouded even further as he caught the ring deftly as it sailed through the air. He looked at the gold ring in his palm then his gaze shifted back to the seething Chinese youth.

"So this is it?" Duo snorted in disbelief. "I worked me ass off for three whole months, taking other people's shift to earn and save some extra money to get you and Mei something I thought you might like only to have you throw it back in me face."

"Gold is not a cheap commodity," Wu Fei commented flatly.

"Neither are friendships, Wu Fei." the anger in the Irish's eye melted into sadness.

"Duo." Mei-Ran spoke up for the first time since the confrontation began. "Wu is very angry, but not at you. Things very wrong but nothing we do can make right. We need friends not enemy. You are friend – "

["Mei, I do not need you to play the arbitrator in this."] Wu Fei interrupted his wife. ["Why are you on his side?"]

["Wu, do I need to hit you for you to see reason? Duo is not liable! Why are you so determined to pin the blame on him?"]

["I am not!"]

"Hey! You wanna take your anger out on someone, do it on me. Don't go yelling at Mei-Ran because she the least guilty person in this room!"

"Do not presume to tell me how to talk to my wife, Duo." Wu Fei threatened. "This is between her and me."

"Not if you're arguing about me!"

" **No more fight!** " Mei-Ran suddenly bellowed. "No more. We friends! War is outside, not in home. Enough fight outside for foolish reason, no need you two fight as well. Please, no more."

"I'm sorry, Mei-Ran. I didnae come here to upset you both. I came to see if you're okay."

"We okay, thank you," Mei-Ran replied. "You?"

"I am as well as I can be. Although, if I get caught, either by your people or mine, I'm in deeper shit than I've ever been. All British civilians have been evacuated to Macao and other allied colonies. But I just couldn't go without making sure you're both okay. Canton ain't gonna be save much longer. You should get outta here as quick as you can."

"We have no intentions of leaving." Wu Fei responded curtly. "Now that you have seen us well, I would suggest you make a hasty departure. Your presence here puts all of us in danger."

"You're not leaving? What good will it do for you to stay? You're not military!"

"It's called duty and honour, Duo."

"It's called being a hero. Heroes die young, Fei. Don't be a hero. You of all people should know it's not worth dying for drugs."

"I have no intention of dying in this war. My duty is to my family and I will have to stay and defend my home."

"From what I can see, most of your family ain't here anymore. If you're so keen on protecting them shouldn't you be by their side?"

"I do not expect you to understand the way of life here, but I do expect you to respect my wishes and leave."

"Leave as in get out of here now because it's not safe or leave, as in get out of my life, because you're the bastard that killed my brother?" Duo's eyes narrowed, half filled with sorrow, the other with anger.

"Take your pick," Wu Fei retorted bitterly.

["Wu Fei!"] Mei-Ran cried. ["Don't do this to yourself or Duo. You will regret this."]

["I already have,"] Wu Fei whispered and turned his back on both his wife and best friend.

"Mei-Ran." Duo began in a hushed voice. "I'm sorry. Don't be mad at him. I understand. Honestly, if I were in his shoes, I might feel the same. I never had family to lose so I don't know what you and Fei are going through. You both are the closest thing I have to a family. You take care, okay? If luck is on our side, who knows, we might meet again."

"You take care also?" Mei-Ran looked woefully at the Irish. "No get shot?"

Duo's lips lifted slightly. "I promise I won't get shot."

"Good, may the gods bless you."

"Amen, to that."

Duo stood motionless for a moment, looking at Wu Fei's rigid back. He sighed, then scooped Mei-Ran in a quick but firm hug and whispered his last goodbye to her before slipping out the window he entered the room by.

Mei-Ran watched as Duo melted into the night then turned and marched over to her husband.

The moment Wu Fei turned to look at her, he felt a sharp pain sear across his left cheek.

["I did not believe you were capable of such hate and malice."] Mei-Ran scowled at him. ["Duo was right, you have already made up your mind about what the "truth" was, you didn't care to hear what he had to say!"]

Wu Fei opened his mouth to defend himself but was silenced by another slap.

["Damn right I'm taking Duo's side!"] She continued. ["Because his side is the logical and reasonable side! If you do not blame him for Brother's death, what do you blame him for then? The war?!

["Duo is a kind and decent person. In the short time that I have known him, I do not believe he would lie, deceive or manipulate. Least of all to you. If you cannot see how much you mean to him then you are a greater fool than I you look!

["Friendship is a hard enough thing to gain, a friend as loyal, sincere and dedicated as Duo are even harder to find. I hope you are happy with yourself. Happy about driving the one true friend you had away and into the arms of war because you simply want someone palpable to blame."]

["Mei..."] Wu Fei whispered. ["I'm sorry."]

["I am not the one you should be apologising to."] Mei-Ran sighed sadly. She reached up to gently caressed Wu Fei's reddened cheek, but before she could continue Li burst into their room in a panic.

["Li! Calm down. Breath. What is it?"] Wu Fei sat his friend down.

["The... th..."] Li gasped for air. ["They're here!"]

["Who?"]

["The British! They have landed! They have taken over the docks and they are sweeping across the city heading toward the Government Centre!"]

["Father..."] Wu Fei murmured as his heart clenched in fear.

No more denying it. They were caught right in the middle of a war zone. The worst of it was having Mei-Ran there. He knew it was too late to evacuate, the best they could do was set up a defence point in the mansion. Wu Fei cursed himself and wished that he HAD knocked Mei-Ran out and had her carted out of the city.

["Mei,"] he began but was silenced by her slender finger on his lips.

["You must go to Father. Your place is with him."]

["I cannot leave you."]

["My place is to protect our home remember? We are not defenceless. Li and I will safeguard our home. We will gather all that has remained here to defend the mansion."]

["No!"] Wu Fei was torn between his duty as a son and a husband.

["Wu,"] Mei-Ran whispered. ["I love you. I am scared to death but you have given me the courage to stand and fight for what is ours. You do as you must and I will do the same. The gods will watch over us and deliver justice as they see fit."]

["Mei, don't do anything heroic, please."] Wu Fei begged. ["As Duo said, heroes die young. I have already lost my mother and brother, I cannot lose my wife as well."]

["I promise I won't be a hero."] Mei-Ran smiled. ["Just as long as you promise to come back to me."]

["I promise, come hell or high water, I will come back to you. I love you."] Wu Fei captured her lips in a soul-searing kiss. He tried his best to sweep away the thought of that kiss possibly being their last.

Time stood still for a moment as Wu Fei took in all that was Mei-Ran. Imbued by her very essence, he worked up the courage and set out to be at his father's side.

 

## Chapter 11

The streets were consumed by panic and pandemonium. Wu Fei could see an eerie glow emanating from the direction of the docks – some of the warehouses were on fire. Before long, some of the houses would be too. He began a silent prayer – not quite sure what to ask for, he asked for courage and for Mei-Ran to be safe.

He wasn't sure how far the British troops had moved into the city, but being on horseback and knowing the city layout like the back of his hand, he was certain that he could reach the Government centre in a short time. Without wasting any more time, he urged his steed forward.

As he rushed through the city, a mix of gunshots and screams reverberated around him. A chill ran down his spine. Wu Fei tried not to think about it but it was not an easy thing to ignore. Preoccupied by his thoughts, Wu Fei nearly trampled someone who wandered into his horse's path. Startled by the sudden appearance of a figure, the horse bucked, nearly throwing Wu Fei off its back. It took Wu Fei several moments to calm his steed down before checking that his horse did not injure the other person.

Wu Fei looked around, searching for his unwitting victim, only to find himself being pulled off his horse. Before he could compose himself, he noticed he was on the ground looking at his steed run off into the night. Fear blossomed in his chest as he grappled for his broadsword. Whoever attacked him was going to pay dearly.

And whoever it was certainly had strength. Even as Wu Fei reached to unsheathe his sword, he was being bodily dragged into an alleyway, like it or not.

"Before you kill me, let me apologize."

"Wha – ?" Wu Fei shook the haze out of his mind. "Duo?"

"Aye." Duo released Wu Fei and helped him right himself. "You shouldn't be riding through the streets like that! They'd see you coming a mile away and shoot you down. They aren't expecting civilians on horseback, only the cavalry. Most of the troops are a couple of blocks from the docks but they have reconnaissance troops littered all over the city. I'm sure they'd shoot you if they see you."

"What are you still doing here?"

"You try getting back to the harbour when there are people shooting at each other there! I ain't going to risk getting caught in the crossfire. C'mon, let's keep moving." Duo tugged at Wu Fei's sleeve.

"How did you get here?" Wu Fei asked as they made their way into the darkened alley.

"I walked?"

"If that was an attempt at humour, I am not laughing. This is not the time or the place."

"It's never the time and place with you." Duo snorted. "Where are we going?"

"We? "We" are not going anyway," Wu Fei replied. "I am going to my father, you can go wherever you please."

"Wherever I please?" Duo parroted.

"Wherever you please." Wu Fei confirmed without bothering to look at the Irish.

"Good, then I'm going with you."

"What?" Wu Fei spun around and glared at the braided Irish. "That is not what I meant!"

"You did say "where ever I please", not "where ever I please except to where you're going"."

"I do not have the time for this, just stay out of my way!" Wu Fei growled and pressed on.

"Aye, Master Chang," Duo mumbled under his breath as he hurried after Wu Fei.

They ran, silent and stealthy, weaving in and out of abandoned lanes and deserted rooftops. The cries of war echoed through the city as the boys made their way to the Chamber of Council. Wu Fei was unsure why he was going there and what he could possibly achieve by being at his father's side, but he felt his duty was to be there. Damn those ideas of filial piety and duty and obligation which were part and parcel of his up bringing!

Wu Fei sped around a corner blindly, almost running into one of the reconnaissance companies that Duo had mentioned. He hurriedly shrank back into the shadows hoping fervently that he had not been spotted.

Duo, obviously not paying attention to where he was going, ran straight into the retreating Wu Fei. The boys collided with each other in the clumsiest way. Duo yelped when Wu Fei trod on his foot, while Wu Fei's sword clattered onto the ground noisily as he toppled backwards over Duo.

"Gods! Duo, there are British soldiers around the corner!" Wu Fei cried in a hushed whisper. He quickly picked himself up before pulling Duo to his feet. "Quick, up on the roof!"

"You must be having a laugh! It's a sheer wall!" Duo stood and gaped stupidly at the wall before him. "If there was a window ledge or a door fra – "

"Damn! We don't have time! Run!" Wu Fei grabbed Duo's hand and began pulling the Irish in the opposite direction they were going. The one night that they needed it the most, Lady Luck had abandoned them. Even as the boys ran from one company, they were faced with another at the other end of the alleyway.

"Halt! Or I'll shoot!" a voice boomed over the commotion of battle happening half a city away.

" **WHOA! I'M BRITISH! DON'T SHOOT!!!** "Duo cried, knowing that there was no escape for them anymore.

"What in God's name?!" the soldier, a lieutenant, cried as he marched up to Duo. "Why are you in civvies looking like a Chinaman, soldier? And why have you got one with you?"

"Recon, sir! He's my local contact." Duo fabricated, putting on his best English accent. Wu Fei was about to protest but was silenced by a sharp pain at the base of his skull. Duo had the end of Wu Fei's braid firmly in his grasp. Taking the hint, Wu Fei stood silently and submissively behind Duo.

"Who's your commanding officer?"

"Lieutenant Zechs Merquise," Duo said the first name that came into his head.

"The Lightning Count?" the lieutenant turned to one of his men. "Is Merquise on recon?"

"No, sir."

"What is your name, soldier?" the lieutenant eyed Duo suspiciously.

"Company approaching!" another one of the soldiers interrupted before Duo could answer him.

"Get down!" the lieutenant ordered in an urgent voice. His men obeyed, taking up positions in the shadows, laying in wait, ready to attack if the approaching company was foe and not friend.

They let out a collective sigh when they noted the four approaching figures were dressed in British uniforms. Duo, too, heaved a sigh of relief when he spotted Zechs within their ranks. Evidently, Lady Luck had not abandoned them wholly.

"Lieutenant Merquise." The lieutenant saluted.

"Lieutenant Maynard." Zechs saluted in return then gestured to the two figures Maynard's men were restraining. "You seem to have a situation here."

"As a matter of fact, we do. We found these two skulking around in the shadows. The boy claims to be one of your soldiers on a recon mission with his local chink contact. Is he one of yours?" Maynard gestured for his men to bring Duo and Wu Fei closer.

Duo grinned sheepishly at Zechs as he walked into the light. Zechs' surprise was hidden well, as was his anger. Wu Fei was certain that Zechs was not going to bail Duo and him out this time. This was no longer a game, a prank, a joke, this was war and to be a fool at a time like this would mean certain death. Wu Fei wondered if Zechs would continue to tolerate Duo's unrelenting and constant delinquency. He wondered if he would ever get to his father or see Mei-Ran again. He was now in the hands of the British. Wu Fei held his breath waiting for Zechs to decide his fate.

"Regretfully, Maynard, he is not one of my soldiers," Zechs replied.

If Wu Fei was merely scared before, what he felt then was nothing short of terror. He could feel the cold, unyielding blade of a bayonet pressed into his back. He stiffened but did his best not to show it.

"However," Zechs drawled, enjoying every minute of watching Duo squirm. "He is a civilian operative who is in my custody. He speaks the local dialect and has civilian contacts that I would not have been able to establish myself."

"I shall leave him in your capable hands then."

"No, I would prefer it if they were escorted out of harm's way. One of my men will accompany three of yours to return them to base. Have them detained there and I will deal with them when this siege is over."

"Zechs!" Duo protested but was silenced by the tall blond.

"You may not be a soldier, Maxwell, but you are under my command!" Zechs replied in a chilling, authoritative voice. He then gestured for Duo and Wu Fei to approach. The boys obeyed.

["Do as you are told and perhaps I do not have to incarcerate you both, you for disobeying military orders."] The Lightning Count pointed at Duo, then at Wu Fei. ["And you as a prisoner of war. I do not care what you are doing running out in the streets when there is a heated battle going on around the corner. I do not have the time to deal with you now."]

["I must go to my father."] Wu Fei declared.

["Not a chance. I cannot let you go, for I will be tried for treason for such an act. And if you tried to run, the other soldier will undoubtedly shoot you down."]

["I will not be branded a traitor to my people!"]

["You value your reputation more than your life?"]

["I am the son of the most prominent General in this war, I cannot dishonour my father or my family."]

["Then you are the fool I never thought you could be."] Zechs shook his head in disbelieve. ["Run if you wish, but be warned that you will be shot. Stay and obey me and you will live to see another day."]

["Within the bars of your prison camps?"] Wu Fei retorted bitterly.

["Not if you play your cards right."]

["Fei, stop arguing! We follow, we live, and you see Mei-Ran again, right?"] Duo cried in an urgent voice.

"Lieutenant Merquise!" Maynard interrupted them. "This is not a secured location – we need to leave before we are spotted."

"You are right, Maynard." Zechs agreed before turning to one of his men. "Brennon, escort Mister Maxwell and his comrade to base. See that they are secured until I return."

Brennon saluted smartly and waited for Maynard's men to join him before ushering Duo and Wu Fei towards the docks area.

Wu Fei cast Duo a malevolent look. If looks could kill, Duo would have been having tea with Mort himself. Duo shrugged and gave Wu Fei an apologetic smile.

A million and one thoughts were going through Wu Fei's head. He was at a loss too what he could do. No matter how much Zechs might favour him, he was effectively a prisoner of war. He would be treated as the enemy. He knew he could not afford to be taken to their base for once there, there would be little or no escape.

He made a promise – come hell or high water, he would return to his wife.

["Fei, I am sorry,"] Duo whispered in Cantonese, not wanting the soldiers to understand their conversation.

["Don't!"] Wu Fei growled. ["Do not apologize or attempt to rectify this matter with words, for words are of no use in war!"]

"Hey, chink! Be quiet!"

Wu Fei felt the butt of a rifle shoved rudely into his back, making him stumble.

"Oi! None of that nonsense!" Brennon reprimanded. "Didn't you hear Lieutenant Merquise? He ain't our enemy. We've gotta treat him right because that's our orders! Even if he sold out his own people, it's not for us to punish him."

Duo instinctively reached out to Wu Fei and held him close. He gripped his best friend's arm as firmly as he could without drawing too much attention. None of the soldier knew that Wu Fei could understand them.

["Please, Fei, they not worth it,"] the Irish whispered.

"So what have you heard, Brennon?" the soldier who hit Wu Fei asked.

"We're winning, what else do I care, Anderson?"

"You didn't hear anything about the General?"

"Which General? You mean Chang?"

Wu Fei gritted his teeth, doing his best to reign in his temper and anger. He had not realised that he was clutching Duo's braid with a white knuckled grip. Duo kept close to him, watching him with a wary look.

"Yeah, him." Anderson nodded.

"No, what did you hear?"

"Heard he was dead," another soldier added. "He was in the front lines when we landed, got himself shot and all."

"Codswallop, Wright!" the fourth soldier cried. "He's still at the Council Chamber, got himself barricaded with his high and mighty councillors and all!"

"We've got recon troops there," Brennon replied. "No one has sighted him there."

"I heard he's back in his big, fancy mansion with his whores while his men are fighting the war for him. That's what them generals do, ain't it?" Anderson threw in his two cents.

Wu Fei felt a gentle yet restraining hand on his own.

["Just words, no harm, just words,"] Duo repeated it like a mantra, hoping that it would calm Wu Fei down, even if it's only a little to keep from getting himself killed.

"We'll know for sure when we get back to base," Brennon said.

"How come?" Wright asked.

"We've got a covert company sent to the Chang Mansion. I hear the Admiral wants Chang."

Duo cast a nervous glance at his best friend – Wu Fei's expression was surprisingly passive and blank. Duo wasn't sure if that was more worrying than the look of deadly intent he had not a moment ago.

"Or maybe he wants some of them pretty Chang whores. They say he's got some real nice wives and daughters." Anderson laughed. "Won't mind some myself!"

This time, no amount of whispered reassurance or firm grips from his friend would stop the rage from spilling forth. The young lord lived up to his reputation of being a dragon.

Wu Fei's strikes were quick, precise and deadly. Anderson did not know what hit him.

Wu Fei had killed a man – killed a man with his bare hands.

Not anticipating an attack from within their formation, the rest of the company stood in stunned silence, gaping at Anderson's crumpled body and hollow eyes. Wu Fei used the moment of confusion to his advantage and took flight, not waiting to see if Duo was with him. Frankly speaking, he couldn't care less about Duo at that moment. His only thoughts were of Mei-Ran and Mei-Ran alone.

Gunshots rang aloud behind him. It was expected that the soldiers give chase. Zechs had said so himself, twice – if Wu Fei ran, they would shoot. Even more so now that he had killed one of their comrades. He heard Duo's voice in a distance, words were incomprehensible but the urgency and worry in his voice was unmistakable. Wu Fei did cast a quick thought to his friend, hoping that Duo had the sense to run as well, for his actions would undoubtedly condemn the Irish lad.

Wu Fei did not stop running; he blended into the shadows of the alleyways once again, in hope that he would succeed in losing them in the maze. His body, fuelled by rage and adrenaline, knew no limit as he charged back to his home.

In that time, he cursed himself for leaving home, he swore that he would never forgive himself if anything should befall on Mei-Ran, that he would not rest until he avenged anyone who might have been slain within the walls of his mansion, and most of all he prayed that Mei-Ran was safe.

Wu Fei stopped when the mansion came into sight. It was fear that halted him in his tracks. It was fear that pounded in his temples and blurred his vision. It was fear that enflamed his rage. Curiously, it was fear that fed his courage.

The gates to the main courtyard were open. That in itself was not a good sign. Wu Fei knew that they were closed and barred behind him when he left. He feared the worst.

With each step he took towards home, the louder his heart pounded in his ears, the quicker his breath left his lips. A strange sense of detachment washed over him. He carried on forward, one ginger step at a time, not caring if Brennon and his men were still hot in pursuit.

He stepped over the threshold and into the courtyard. Bile rose from the pit of his belly and Wu Fei gagged. This was not a sight you wanted to see when you returned home. This was a sight that should not be within the walls of your sanctuary.

Broken plant pots and furniture strewn across the once pristinely sculpted yard. The stone paving was splattered with blood. Weapons littered the ground. Several bodies – both British and Chinese – lay motionless by the entrance of the main reception area.

A choked sob escaped from his lips as he steadied himself. A part of him cried for the senseless loss of life, the other part was perversely proud to see his people had put up a fight. His heart bled for those who have lived and died for his family so loyally. He would honour and grieve for them at a more appropriate time later. They would be remembered.

Steeling his courage, he ventured further into this home, only pausing to pick up a dagger and a broadsword. As he worked his way in, more scenes of carnage unfolded before him, more bodies desecrated his home, more blood spilt within the hallow halls of his once safe haven.

Wu Fei swore revenge. They had invaded his home, they had violated HIM, worse of all they had threatened Mei-Ran.

Searching the mansion methodically, he was relieved that he had yet to find Mei-Ran, or Li for that matter. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not – they may have fled or they may have been taken. Notwithstanding, the absence of bodies told him that at least they were alive – for now.

As he approached the servants' quarters, Wu Fei heard distant voices. He stilled himself and concentrated on them, straining to hear if they were friend or foe, and if they heard him approaching.

"Murphy, there is a time and place for this and this isn't it!"

English, Wu Fei thought, definitely foe. Slowly, he edged closer, taking care that his footsteps made as little sound as possible. He wasn't sure how many of them were in the room, or why they were still here. If he could corner one alive perhaps he could find out where Mei-Ran was taken.

"Fuck off, Lewis! No one asked you to stay and watch, prick!"

"We have our orders! Chang ain't here, we've gotta go back! Our mission does not include this!"

"If you shut up about this no one will know! I'm gonna teach her a lesson."

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Lewis swore. "You've already shot her. Twice! She half dead! You don't have to fuck her as well!"

"This dragon bitch and her dogs took out all of the company but us! I mean to pay her back!"

Subterfuge be damned, Wu Fei knew in that instant that the one called Murphy was referring to Mei-Ran and charged headlong into the room. Both men within stunned to silence for this unexpected intrusion gaped stupidly at the enraged Dragon Lord.

Wu Fei did not hesitate to take action. With a quick flick of his wrist he let lose the dagger in his left hand towards the one without his trousers around his leg – presumably Lewis.

Lewis gasped as the dagger slid home into his chest. Eyes widen with horror as the reality of death descended upon him.

"Lewis!!" Murphy scrambled for his rifle but ended up tripping himself. He never got the chance to regain his composure as a flurry of attack from Wu Fei kept him down.

Wu Fei, completely blinded by rage, continued to bludgeon the Briton. Even his own words to Chun Fei – "never use kung fu in anger or for revenge" – were completely lost to him. All he cared about was to hurt the man that hurt his beloved.

Eventually, Wu Fei eased up on Murphy as the Briton rolled over to glare at the Chinese youth.

"Not so tough now, are you, Briton?" Wu Fei spat. "You are a coward to prey on women and the weak."

"Fuck you," the soldier gasped.

"Your bravado has to be commended, let's see you maintain this façade when you fall into the depths of the underworld." Wu Fei's eyes reflected a glimmer of insanity as he drew his sword, slit the Briton's throat then sheathed the deadly blade in one seamless movement.

It was not a pretty sight. Still Wu Fei did not avert his eyes as he watched the soldier's lifeblood pour from him. A strange sense of satisfaction washed over him as watched the man who was responsible for his wife's murder choke on his own blood. Murphy could do nothing but slowly gurgle to death.

Broadsword slipped from slack fingers and clattered noisily onto the stone floor. Wu Fei rushed to Mei-Ran's side and hastily picked her up. He did not want her to be in the same room as the filth that shot and violated her.

Taking her into the courtyard under the full moon and a blanket of bright stars, he sank to his knees and cradled her gently on his lap. Her breathing was shallow and laboured, her pristine white dress was stained red, a large cut above her left eyebrow marred her perfect features; her hair was dishevelled and soaked with a mix of blood and sweat. Wu Fei's would've have done anything to have the situation reversed.

His beloved, his love, his life was hurt; she was dying.

["Mei?"] He did his best to bite back the tears. ["Mei, it's me, please open your eyes."]

Eyelids fluttered at the sound of a familiar, comforting voice. ["... Wu ...?"]

["Yes, yes, it's me!"] Wu Fei stroked her face gently and mustered a reassuring smile. ["I came back, like I promised."]

["Yes, you did."] She returned his smile briefly then a tear rolled down her cheek. ["I'm sorry, I failed you, I could not protect our home, I – "]

["No!"] He drew her closer. ["No, you did not! You defended our home bravely! Mei, I am proud of you, you have acted with honour befitting a warrior of the Chang family. Don't even think that you did not do well."]

Mei-Ran coughed and winced. ["You flatterer."]

["Mei, I'm sorry, I should not have left you. Please forgive me, please don't leave me..."] Wu Fei could no longer put on a brave face, his broken heart and battered soul could not shoulder the burden any longer, he sobbed. ["Please..."]

["As I have said, dearest husband."] She reached up to cup his cheek. ["I will never leave you, not by my choice. The gods have decided it is time for me to go."]

["... no ... please ..."]

["Hush, my love,"] she whispered. ["I do not believe there is a greater honour than to have lived and died in your name. I love you, Wu. Mourn me for seven days and seven nights, then honour me this last request - move on. Live life brave and happy, as you would have with me by your side in the flesh. Live life strong and honourable, and make me proud. The world is your oyster; nobody can take a bite out of life like you do. Live, my love, for the both of us. I will always be with you. I will always love you."]

["Mei, please..."] tears ran unbidden down his cheeks as he clutched helplessly onto her. ["I need you..."]

["And you shall always have me – in heart and in spirit."] She smiled feebly then grimaced again. ["Kiss me, you fool, and remember all that have I said."]

Wu Fei captured her quivering lips with all that his was. He shut his eyes and committed to memory every sensation, every taste, every emotion and every scent that came to him. This time he knew for certain that this was the last kiss that they would ever share. He wanted it to last forever, he prayed to the gods to take him as they have taken her, he asked for them to be cast to stone so that they may remain in each other's arms for eternity.

His prayer went unheard, his request unfulfilled.

The tortured cry of a broken man ripped across the silent courtyard. The heartrending howl then slowly dissolved into uncontrolled sobs.

He did not want to believe, even as she lay motionless in his arms. He did not want to think how he could carry on without her. He just cried helplessly like child in need of succour.

As he cried silently into his wife's silken hair, he heard the soft padding of footfall approach. Wu Fei looked up to see Duo enter the courtyard.

"Oh, Christ!" the Irish swore, a tear ran down his cheek. "Fei, I'm so sorry."

Wu Fei said nothing. Duo continued toward the Chinese lad. Nearer, the Irish gasped in horror as he realised that Wu Fei's back was soaked in blood. He rushed to his friend, to examine his back, confirming his worst fears.

"Fei! You've been shot!" Duo exclaimed.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Me."

"Don't be an arse, you're bleeding to death!"

"If I can die by my wife's side then I welcome it!" Wu Fei replied bitterly.

"Mei-Ran would not want that."

"What the hell would you know what Mei wants?!" Wu Fei forcibly pushed Duo away. "By the gods, if you do not leave me alone, I will kill you!"

"No, you won't," Duo replied stubbornly. "You are not a murderer, Fei."

"Not a murderer?" the young Dragon snorted. "Are you blind? Did you not see me kill the wretch called Anderson? Do you wish to share his fate and the fate of two more of his compatriots beyond those doors?"

"You were protecting your family, we are at war, that does not make you a murderer. Please, come with me, you need help!"

"Help?! From you?! From your people?" Wu Fei cried hysterically before carefully laying Mei-Ran down to stand up to face Duo. "You've been already been a real great help! My brother is dead, my father is very likely dead and my wife is dead! All because of you and your people's “help”!! I don't want anything from you. I've already got more than I bargained for!"

"I am not leaving you here to die, Fei." Duo took hold of Wu Fei's arms. "Mei-Ran would not let me leave you here to die."

"Don't you dare use her name to threaten me! You sully it!" Wu Fei wrenched his arm out of Duo's grasp.

"Fei, please!"

"Leave. Me. Be!!"

Duo did not budge. Not even when Wu Fei threw a punch.

["Why can't you just leave me alone? I don't need you! I don't want you! The only person I want is **DEAD**!"] Wu Fei cried as he continued his assault on the braided Irish.

Wu Fei continued to ramble in Cantonese, cursing and swearing at Duo, calling him every name in the book, blaming him for everything that had happened – from the burning of his books to the war to Mei-Ran's death. Fatigued from the emotional stress and weak from the blood loss, Wu Fei's hits on Duo were not as potent as the ones he had delivered earlier. Duo took each blow staunchly, allowing his friend to release his anger, grief and anguish. Eventually, the Chinese youth collapsed from exhaustion into Duo's ready arms.

"Damn you, _gwailo,_ " were the last whispered words before Wu Fei fell into oblivion.

~TBC~


	2. Dragon of the East, Tigers of the West

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

## Chapter 12

Wu Fei woke with a start. He immediately regretted regaining consciousness. He knew in that instant that he was still alive because every inch of his body hurt; he was convinced that even his hair hurt.

Blinking into the harsh light that was blinding him, he tried to find its source. He couldn't tell where it was coming from, just that it hurt his eyes. He moved his right hand to shield his eyes – or, at least, he thoughtthat he moved it. Nothing seemed to be working. Actually, all his pain receptors were working very well, just not anything else.

He heard a groan – which, not surprisingly, came from his own lips. At least, he mused, his vocal cords were still working. He did not remember feeling this sore, not even after the most rigorous training that he had been put through while under Master Ron's tutelage. He tried moving again, this time his arms did respond but he regretted it instantly. Agony lanced through his entire being as his muscles twitched. He groaned again.

If this, he thought, was life, then I would have welcomed death, for he was certain that death did not offer this much pain.

Wu Fei began blinking furiously, trying to clear the haze away from his eyes. He searched his memories trying to recollect the events that had come to pass. He could not recall exactly why and how he was where he was. His memories were jumbled, he remembered the war reaching the shores of Canton, he remembered pain tearing through his body and his heart, and he remembered a certain braided Irish and a dashing, young lieutenant.

Suddenly a shadow fell over him, startling him. Blinking some more, he tried to get his eyes to focus.

"Oh! You are awake," the shadow said in a mellow, calming voice. "I thought I heard something. How are you feeling?"

Hmm, he thought, English. Wu Fei opened his mouth to ask where he was but only a hoarse croak came from his parched throat.

"You must be thirsty." She smiled pleasantly at him, or at least Wu Fei thought she was smiling. "I will get you a drink. I am certain it would be alright for you to take something."

She straightened herself then paused and giggled. "Oh dear, I don't even know if you understand me!" She then began gesturing – drinking out of an imaginary glass.

Wu Fei nodded slightly, acknowledging his comprehension. Initially he had reservations about letting the so-called enemy know he could speak English, but he had reasoned that if he was in the British's hand that would mean he was brought there by Duo – the last person he, now, remembered seeing before passing out. Duo would've had no reason to hide Wu Fei's eloquence in English. Besides, Wu Fei was in too much pain to care.

"Oh, good! I will return shortly," she said and wandered off.

Wu Fei tried to move again. That, he decided, was not a good idea. However, he was relieved that his body was now obeying his thoughts, even if it hurt like hell.

As his vision slowly cleared he looked around to survey his environment. If the strange pungent smell had not given his location away, the pristine white walls and sterile sheets told him that he was, undeniably, in a Western hospital. It was then he knew that he was no longer in Canton. Unless of course, they had managed to take over a building and convert it into a hospital in the time he was unconscious. That in turned begged the question – how long has he been unconscious?

His thoughts were interrupted by the return of the lady who has spoken to him earlier, whom Wu Fei assumed was a nurse. Wu Fei studied her as she approached. She had pale skin, deep blue eyes and a tall stature. Her neatly pinned dark hair stood out against the whiteness of the room. She was rather pretty and had a kind and caring smile. Her eyes were large and deep set. Her lips were full and well defined, tinted in a mellow plum hue. She had high cheekbones and the bridge of her nose was prominent. He hoped that he was not gawking or gaping, but he could not tear his eyes away from her for she was the first Western lady he had seen in the flesh.

She had a couple large white pillows tucked under left arm and a glass of water in her right hand. Placing the glass down on the bedside table, she began to fluff the pillows.

"Here, let me help you sit up," she said.

Wu Fei mustered all his strength and grit his teeth. Even if he had lost everything, pride was the one thing that would remain with him for all times. He was not an invalid; he did not want to be molly-coddled even if it hurt.

"So, we're a tenacious one?" the nurse mused. "Well, that makes caring for you a little easier if I do not have to wait on you hand and foot." She smiled cheekily at him as she tucked the pillows behind him to prop him up.

Wu Fei said nothing; he offered her a scowl instead. That only proved to make her more amused. She giggled as she helped her patient get comfortable. Carefully, she brought the glass of water to Wu Fei's lips.

"Slowly!" she exclaimed as the Chinese lad gulped down the cool liquid greedily. "Don't rush yourself, we can't have you choking. Don't worry, there's more where this came from."

Wu Fei heeded her advice and slowed his drinking.

"There? Is that better?"

He nodded.

"You must be hungry. Do you feel like eating something?"

Wu Fei mutely nodded again.

"All right then, I'll see what I can get you." She patted his hand reassuringly before wandering off again.

Now that he was sitting a little more upright, Wu Fei could see more of his room. He was in the bed nearest to the door, which was on his left. To his right were several beds but they were all empty. Each bed had an accompanying bedside table, candlestick and chair. Between the beds, curtain rails hung, to give the patients some privacy. Since he was alone in this room, all curtains were left open.

The room had large windows that allowed an ample amount of sunlight to filter in. All the curtains by the windows were also left open. As much as Wu Fei loved the sun, the reflection off the stark white walls were casting a rather harsh glare within the room, making his eyes and head hurt a little.

Wu Fei strained his ears to see if he could detect or recognise any ambient sounds that will give him a better indication as to where he was. In a distant he could hear a faint slosh of waves colliding with land. Apart from that he heard very little save the occasional footsteps and passing snippets of conversation outside his ward door.

Satisfied that he could discern no more from his immediate environment, Wu Fei turned his attention to himself. He found himself dressed in loose, white, cotton pyjamas. Flexing his arms he noticed that his right side hurt a lot more than his left. It also felt a lot weaker and non-responsive than the left. It was then he remembered, vaguely, Duo saying something about being shot and bleeding to death.

The thought of Duo made conflicting emotions rise from the depths of his stomach and head-butted in his the back of his throat. He was, for some unknown reason, still mad at Duo, yet he was grateful to the braided Irish for, presumably, saving his life.

Pushing the violet-eyed boy out of his thoughts, he continued to examine himself. He wriggled his toes, rotated his ankles and bent his knees, he shrugged his shoulders, turned his head left and right and swivelled his hips – each and every muscle in his body cried out in protest and screamed in pain. Wu Fei came to the conclusion that he had been lying in that hospital bed for a **long** time.

Question is, how long? That was something he had to ask that kind nurse who, undoubtedly, had been caring for him while he was oblivious to the world. He also wanted to know where he was, who brought him there and, most importantly, if was he a prisoner of the British Empire.

Wu Fei sank back into the fluffy pillows below him and sighed a weary sigh. Despite being "asleep" for gods knows how long, he was tired. He cleared his cluttered mind, determined not to think of anything that had transpired up till then, and practised one of the many breathing techniques he had been taught to calm his body and soul. He would deal with them later when his body was in better shape.

Time melted into nothingness until he heard the click of his door opening. The nurse had returned with a tray of steaming something. It smelled savoury and Wu Fei's stomach growled.

The nurse laughed. "Well, I hope you will like this. It is just a light chicken broth. You haven't eaten in a long time and I don't want to risk making you sick." she set the tray down on the bedside table and pulled the chair close to Wu Fei. "I'm sorry I couldn't get any Cantonese food – not that I know **what** exactly to get you. Oh, listen to me babble at you. I must apologise for carrying on like that."

She chuckled lightly and began spooning Wu Fei the broth. Wu Fei gladly accepted her help in that but he refused to let her wipe his chin when a little trickle ran down his bottom lip. Quietly and hungrily he slurped up each spoonful. All throughout Wu Fei's meal, she kept chattering.

Wu Fei was the perfect audience. He displayed no weariness nor did he interrupt or attempt to change the subject. It was namely due to his preoccupation of the events that had taken place. Nevertheless, he was fascinated by her as she told anecdotes of her childhood in the far-flung British Isle. She told him about her upper-class upbringing, her education to become a nurse and her adventures and events of her voyage to the Orient. She told him of her own fascination and awe of his Empire and how spellbound she was with the traditions and auspicious festivals that his people celebrated.

Even after Wu Fei finished his meal, she continued talking.

"Oh, here I go again, prattling on like a gaggle of geese!" she giggled. "I must be boring you to tears. Then again, I don't even know how much you understood. Please, forgive me! You need your rest. Is there anything I can do for you before I go?"

Wu Fei looked intently at her for a moment, as if wanting to ask something. Instead, he shook his head lightly and shut his eyes.

"I'll leave you be and check on you in a while. Your friend should be here soon."

Wu Fei stiffened at the nurse's proclamation. He could only think of one person who they would consider his friend – Duo. In all honesty, he did not want to see Duo. He did not feel like he had the strength to confront the Irish. Although, Wu Fei was puzzled as to why he felt like he needed to "confront" his friend.

"He usually turns up at three. It's twenty past two now. You still have time to get a little rest." The nurse tucked his blankets in then patted his shoulder reassuringly. "Rest well."

Wu Fei tried not to think about it and willed his body to relax. He slipped into light meditation as he waited for this friend to turn up.

True to her words, as soon as Wu Fei heard the distant chime of a clock striking three, the door to his room opened. He made no movement or acknowledgment of his visitor. He waited patiently for Duo to make the first move.

"Fei?" Duo whispered as he cautiously approached the bed. "You asleep? I saw Miss Noin and she told me you woke up."

["Where is Mei-Ran?"] Wu Fei demanded hoarsely.

"What?" Duo cried, taken aback. "Fei, you do remember – "

["Yes, Duo!"] The Chinese lad spat. ["I remember that she died in my arms after being shot and violated by one of your countrymen! I remember that she died in my name, protecting my home. Do you think I could ever dishonour her by forgetting?!"]

"I'm sorry, Fei." Duo shuffled closer to him. "I really am. But I don't know where she is."

Wu Fei's eyes flew open. That one look of rage from him was enough to make Duo shrink back.

["Please tell me you did not leave her there only to be thrown into some mass, unmarked grave site! I swear in Mei-Ran's name, I will – "]

"Fei!Please!" Duo raised his voice to be heard. "I didnae leave her there! I swear! Li took her."

["Li?"] Wu Fei's voice softened. ["He's alive?"]

"Yes."

["Why was he not by his Mistress' side defending her?"]

"Because he was taking the children to a hiding place."

["Children?"]

"From the neighbourhood." Duo pulled up a chair and settled beside Wu Fei. "Those who did not flee in time sought refuge in your home. Mei-Ran ordered Li to take the children and anyone who cannot wield a sword to her father's house."

["The cellar,"] Wu Fei whispered. He remembered Mei-Ran telling him of a small underground chamber just behind the kitchen she found many years ago while hiding from Master Ron's wrath. The only person she ever shared her little secret with was Wu Fei. As far as he knew, no one else had knowledge of it, it would be a perfect hiding place. Cellars are not commonplace in Chinese homes, the soldiers would not see it if they were not looking for it.

"Aye, the cellar." Duo nodded. "Li hid everyone away and went back, but he came back too late to help Mei-Ran."

["Where did he take her?"]

"I don't know, he didnae have enough time to tell me what he planned."

["Why not?"]

"More British soldiers arrived. We didnae want Li getting caught as well. He took Mei-Ran while I stalled them."

["Why did not he take me with him as well?"]

"We both agreed that the British doctors stood a better chance of saving you."

["I neither asked nor wished for your assistance,"] Wu Fei replied stubbornly.

"You're welcome."

["Do not mock me!"]

"Or what? You'll get up and hit me again?" Duo taunted.

Wu Fei chose to ignore him. He reached for the glass of water on the bedside table. Stretching his aching muscles a little too much for their liking, he winced and recoiled. Duo immediately picked up the glass and held it close to Wu Fei's lips. Instead of accepting the drink, he pursed his lips resolutely and spurned the Irish's help.

"Christ, Fei! You've been comatose from blood loss and delirious from fever for the past six weeks! You don't have to try to impress us by acting like a hero! You have been hurt, very badly! You've lost so much and you're lying in a hospital under British rule. You are allowed to grief and feel scared, y'know!

"No matter how much you may think of yourself to be a warrior, you're still just a boy. Everybody needs a little comfort and support sometimes. No one will think any less of you if you ask for help, or even merely accept what is given to you freely and willingly!"

Wu Fei made no reply. He averted his eyes from Duo and resumed staring at the stark white ceiling.

Duo heaved an audible sigh then stood up. "You obviously don't want me here at the moment, so I'll let you rest. But I'm gonna keep coming back at three everyday until you tell me otherwise."

Please stay, I amscared, Wu Fei pleaded silently but the words never left his lips. He was too stubborn to ask for help, to proud to admit that he needed someone, especially if that someone was a _gwailo_. Instead he heard himself saying. ["Leave, do not return, I asked not of your help."]

Within the silence of the room, Wu Fei could almost hear his and Duo's hearts break. He didn't know why he said what he said. Even as a part knew too well that he would live to regret it, nothing would make him take those cruel words back.

He lay motionless as he listened to Duo leave his room. When silence began to overwhelm him, a rogue tear rolled down his cheek, despite his determination not to cry.

Seeing Duo sent the memories of the horrors of the invasion of his home crashing down on him. He could see each scene of carnage with clarity in his mind's eye and the phantom pungent, sickly smell of blood mixed with gunpowder filled his nostrils. He could feel the warmth of Mei-Ran's last breath as they shared their final kiss and the ebbing of her heartbeat as he held her close.

Dignity be damned, he found himself in a flood of tears. Duo was right; he was still a child, a child who has lost beloved, family and home in one single night. It was then he realised that he may have also lost his best friend. Overwhelmed with guilt and regret and weary from months of inactivity, the Chinese lad eventually cried himself to sleep under the silent, watchful eye of Noin.

Days passed and Duo was true to his word. Wu Fei saw neither hair nor hide of the young Irish. Slowly and steadily he slipped into the abyss of guilt and depression. The Chinese youth became as responsive as when he was unconscious. Much to her frustration, Noin could elicit little or no reaction from him.

Wu Fei did little but eat, sleep and relieved himself. He would not speak to Noin for he would not demean himself to speak the Devil's tongue again.

Noin was at her wits end as to what she could do to get Wu Fei to snap out of his self-imposed catatonia. She read to him, talked to him and tried everything short of threaten him. It was almost like he had lost the will to live.

Indeed, he felt that he had lost his reason for living, for she lies far away from him in the cold embrace of death. He could not even pay his respects and honour her in the manner befitting a Lady of the Chang family. How could he call himself a worthy husband when he could not mourn her?

He had made a promise – that he would mourn her for seven days and seven nights, only then he would strive to live life the way she would have wanted him to. But how could he move on when he did not even know where her final resting place was?

Oft he had wanted to ask Noin for help to search for Mei-Ran or Li's whereabouts but pride forbade him. Apart from that, he knew that the wretched Opium War continued to rage on outside the walls of his refuge and understood that the task would be severely hampered.

Noin spoke little of it, but even through his indifference, he had heard a passing murmur or a muffled exchange of news of the outside world. He was surprised how much he heard when people did not think he was listening. From what he could gather, his people were losing. He heard that Canton was but the first of the Manchu cities to fall. The British Navy moved steadily up the Pearl River, shelling and occupying the cities along it.

Wu Fei could not help but wonder if and when the Emperor and his Ministers and Generals comfortable within the Imperial Courts of Peking realised that arrogance cannot win a war. Despite being one of the strongest empires in the Far East, the Chinese were no match for the British when it came to warfare.

Wu Fei felt that if he could not keep his own wife and family safe, what little could he do to help keep his country secure? He was but a child. And even as he felt like he wanted to make a difference, the more obstinate and pessimistic side of him could not care less about this meaningless war. Hence, he continued in his little spell of apathy, driving his carer steadily to despair.

Comfort and warmth.

That was what he felt in this white, haze-filled environment. It was like being wrapped snugly by an old familiar blanket – the texture, the smell and the sensation all contributed to making him feel better. Whispered voices slowly filled his mind and reassuring caresses from misty tendrils calmed his soul. He nestled himself in this imagined blanket and revelled in the tranquillity his surroundings offered. Wherever he was, he felt save there.

Even as he drifted in and out of oblivion, he felt like he was missing something. Missing a part of himself. Reluctantly, he tore himself away from his snug blanket and began wandering. He waded through the cotton fog aimlessly, searching for that missing something but found nothing.

The voices amplified, calling out to him, enticing him to follow.

And follow he did.

The voices grew louder, clearer, more insistent as he surged forward. They seemed familiar yet a feeling of oddity crawled through his skin as he tried to listen harder.

["Life,"] one murmured, louder, rising above the incessant whispering. He turned to direction where he thought the voice came from.

["Love,"] the second one added. Again, he spun to face the voice.

["Friendship,"] the third continued. He slowly whirled around to the voices as they chanted their strange message.

["Family,"] said the first one again.

["Joy."]

["Honour."]

["Pride."]

["Strength."]

["Valour."]

The words melted into the disembodied whispers he had heard earlier and started to retreat from him. Curious and not satisfied by the lack of explanation of the message, he followed.

As he continued toward the siren call, the mist around him began to thin and the light faded. The serenity of his surroundings gave way to a scene of carnage. Fires roared as gunshots pierced the once tranquil air. Screams of horror and frenzy, drowning out the fierce battle cries, echoed in his ears.

From within the chaos of the war, Wu Fei noticed three figures emerging. All three dressed in British uniform, all three stained with blood. They closed onto Wu Fei, screaming words that were incomprehensible to the Chinese lad. He looked steadily into their faces, faces twisted with rage, anger and malice, faces which he recognised as Anderson, Lewis and Murphy. Even as they leered at him and began clawing at him with cold, cruel fingers, he did not appear to be troubled or disturbed by the gruesome apparition.

He stood transfixed, mesmerised, by the nightmarish events that were unfolding before him. He watched with morbid fascination as bodies fell around him and homes burned to the ground. He made no move to help or hinder, merely observed. He felt like he no longer had any stake in this, he had lost all he held dear and he wanted no part of this anymore.

His hatred slowly melted into indifference, his anger into dispassion, his sorrow into apathy, only one thing remained – guilt.

The whispered voices returned, calling out to him once again. Shutting his eyes, he gave into the sweet sound of the murmurs, letting himself fall into the mist that was coalescing around him again.

["Live."]

 _Why?_ He asked.

["Live."]

 _There is naught to live for,_ he replied.

["Live."]

 _Why?_ He questioned again.

["Because you promised,"] the voice replied sadly before fading into the depths of the opaque mist.

 

Wu Fei woke to the sound of crashing thunder. The rain hammered down upon the windows like the rhythmic drums of the Lion Dance. He laid in silence pondering the strange dream he stirred from while listening to the rain. He knew he had had this dream before, but that was the first time he had been awoken from it.

Not content, after a while, merely staring at the featureless ceiling, Wu Fei decided that he needed to get out of bed. That task would prove a challenge without assistance. He may have been awake for a better part of two weeks but his body was still weak and uncooperative when it comes to doing even the simplest of tasks. Still, the lad was undeterred.

Slowly, he raised himself and propped his upper body up on his left elbow; his right arm, he found, was much weaker as he received the gunshot wound on that shoulder. Employing all the muscles in his abs he sat himself up and carefully swung his protesting legs over the edge of the bed. Ignoring the pain tingling all over his body, he slid himself off the bed and stood shakily. The floor was cool beneath his bare feet.

A small smile of triumph lifted the corners of his lips. It was the first since the war came knocking on his front door.

Pulling the blanket off the bed and throwing it over his shoulders, Wu Fei shuffled towards the window. He settled upon the wide sill and gazed into the curtain of moonlit rain.

Thunder continued to roll as lightning scorched the darkened skies. The winds, howling into the night, tore at the treetops, making even the stoutest of trees bend at its whim.

Storms were considered the wraths of gods – gods who were, perhaps, displeased with their subjects or gods who were simply vengeful or even mischievous. But to the Chinese youth it was a thing of beauty, too fleeting for man to claim, too mighty for man to dominate. Even as his people marked storms as bad omens, he had always managed to find some comfort and solace in its presence. To him, storms were harbingers of tranquillity. They cleansed the land of the venom that man brought forth and ushered in a new beginning.

While admiring the force of nature unfolded before, he searched his heart and mind for the peace he once knew. The dream had roused something within him. Perhaps, he mused, that it was he who was awoken by the dream.

He could not make much sense of it, nor could he remember it fully. The voices continued to echo in his mind but the words were lost. He remembered a feeling of sorrow that stabbed deep into his heart. He searched his memory desperately for the fading scenes of the dream but the harder he tried, the more elusive they proved to be.

Frustration mounted. Wu Fei then decided that his efforts were futile and returned his attention to the waning rainfall. The first signs of dawn had begun to show upon the horizon. Even as the heavens continued to pour, the sun would not shy away. The dawning of the new day and the merry beams of sunshine began banishing the murky rain clouds from the skies.

Wu Fei sat in light meditation absorbing the first rays of dawn pouring over the sodden land. This was a new day, for the land and for him. Despite not remembering the contents of his dream, a ghost of a feeling stayed within his heart and he finally realized and understood that he was breaking his promise to his beloved.

Even as he chose to live, he could not help but feel lost and dejected. What did the future hold for him? He had no wife, no home and no companions. He could not even be sure if he had his freedom.

Admittedly, he did not feel like a prisoner and Noin and the doctors certainly did not treat him like one. He could only guess that it was the doing of one Lieutenant Zechs Merquise. It certainly wasn't Duo's charm that resulted in his current comfortable situation.

He had so many questions and no one he was willing to ask. Sighing forlornly into the dawning skies, Wu Fei shuffled back to his bed, drifting off to sleep as he waited for Noin's morning visit.

Wu Fei roused to the gentle, rhythmic patter of rain upon the windowpanes. It would seem it had begun raining again. He heard voices again. Muted, soft but no longer ghostly.

Wu Fei stirred and allowed his vision to clear. The stark white light that accompanied day was absent, replaced by a gloom from the clouded skies. He searched the dim room for the voices woke him.

Several beds away he found a figure perched upon a chair draping a length of red material over the curtain rail. Much to his surprise, he realised that the figure was none other than the braided Irish.

Brows furrowed momentarily, wondering why and what Duo was doing. The young Irish was mumbling to himself, possibly singing or humming. He was oblivious to Wu Fei waking up and seemed to be having a fight with the red banner. Wu Fei watched with fascination as Duo began cursing the cloth with fervour, and began admiring the slender yet powerful form of his friend. He remembered how easily Duo overcame him when they were last in Canton.

"Duo?" Wu Fei finally said.

Duo yelped and slipped off the chair pulling the red banner with him. Rail, curtain, chair, bedside table, candlestick and pillows followed, causing quite a ruckus to reverberate around the nigh-silent room.

"Duo!" Wu Fei exclaimed, alarmed. "Are you alright?!"

Duo swore then groaned from under various toppled items. "You had to pick the moment I'm lost in my own world, perched precariously on a chair to start talking to me again, didnae you, Fei?"

Wu Fei suppressed a smile. From where he was lying, the only visible part of Duo was his left foot and the end of his braid. Wu Fei would've have gotten up to help him but Noin beat him to it.

The door burst open with full force as a panicked nurse rushed into the room, no doubt alarmed by the awful crash. Behind her another figure strolled in.

Wu Fei's heart clenched as Zechs Merquise stepped through the threshold of his room. A mixed feeling of fear, gratitude and resentment boiled within him. His lack of understanding and clarity of Zechs' motive unnerved him.

The Lieutenant made a beeline to Duo and Noin.

"Duo?" Noin said as she began unearthing the Irish. "What happened?"

"I slipped."

"Are you alright?"

"Nothing broken." Duo grinned, lying spread-eagle on the cold terrazzo floor, then extended his arm. "Hello, Zechs, won't you give a fallen man a hand?"

"If he is worthy of my help, then I shall extend my hand willingly," Zechs said as he pulled Duo up.

"Must you be so dramatic and poetic all the time?" Duo dusted himself off. "You're giving me a headache."

"Then you are in the right place," Zechs quipped. "I'm certain Noin could give you something for it. While you're at it Noin, perhaps you also have a remedy for his clumsiness?"

"Enough." Noin interjected. "Duo, you were supposed to be quiet! You have probably woken the dead with your racket. You have taken great liberties when you are in this establishment. Have a care. It would do well to remember that you do not own this place, and there are other patients here. This is not a hotel for you to come and go as you please and do what you like."

Wu Fei blinked, surprised to see gentle Noin chide Duo in such a stern and strict voice.

"Miss Noin, I didn't throw myself off the chair for fun, y'know!" Duo pouted in protest.

"Come now, Noin." Zechs added. "Accidents happen. No harm was done. You will achieve little through reprimanding the boy. After all, I doubt anything could penetrate that thick skull of his."

"Oi!" Duo cried, slighted. "At least I don't – "

"Boys." Noin warned and Duo promptly fell silent.

Wu Fei had never thought that those three present were even friends, much less friends with such a close bond, to be jesting and indulging in playful banter in such a manner. He wondered how they met and how they had managed to forge such a relationship.

As if realising they were being watched, the three stopped talking and looked over to Wu Fei. The Chinese lad felt his cheeks flush.

["Ah, Master Chang."] Zechs spoke. ["I must apologise for this gawky Irish's antics. No doubt he woke you up with the noise he made."]

["As a matter of fact,"] Duo said. ["He was awake before I fell, right?"]

Duo looked at Wu Fei for confirmation.

"Oh for the love of – " Noin threw her hands in the air. Even though she did not understand what they had said, she could very well guess it was yet another taunt. "Can you both please stop acting like children fighting for the last cookie? If you boys do not behave you are both leaving, now."

"I am sorry, Noin." Zechs flashed one of his charming smile at her. "I would like some time alone with Master Chang. If you could keep the mischievous Irish occupied for a moment, I would appreciate it."

"What? You have some nerve, Zechs! What makes you think Fei wants to talk to you?"

"The same could be said of you," Zechs replied coolly. "I hear you have not spoken to the young Master since he had awoken."

Duo scowled.

"Duo," Noin said, knowing that it was a sore subject with the young Irish. "Will you please find someone to fix the curtain rail? I will fetch Wu Fei his lunch. That is, if you have no objections, Wu Fei."

Wu Fei shook his head but said nothing. Duo grudgingly left with Noin, she was whispering to him in a low and gentle voice.

With Noin and Duo gone, clear baby blue orbs held deep onyx ones. Zechs eyes were not patronising or gloating as Wu Fei had expected. They were soft and friendly with an edge of passion and determination. It seemed to Wu Fei that Zechs was trying to communicate with him in the same manner he had chosen to cut himself off from the world.

["Is there anything I can get you to aid you in this time of need?"] Zechs asked.

Again, Wu Fei made no reply. Both youth sat staring at each other wordlessly.

In the past weeks, he had avoided most if not all eye contact with Noin. He was unsure as to what made him lock his gaze with this stranger. Still he made no move to break the link.

Finally, after weeks of silence, Wu Fei whispered, ["What I need, you cannot give me."]

["I am sorry to hear that."] a saddened look flashed across Zechs' face. ["Perhaps, then, we can give you something that would offer relieve if not solace?"]

Wu Fei mistook the Lieutenant's kindness for pity and demanded of him instead. ["Why are you doing this? Why am I still alive? I am the enemy and my hands are stained with the blood of three of your men. Yet I find myself in protected custody of a prominent British officer and not incarcerated in a prison camp."]

Zechs sighed. ["I have no grudge against you even if three British soldiers did die by your hands. I am not proud to say this but countless Chinese Imperial guards have perished because of me. I did not start this war, Master Chang. I, personally, am not your enemy, but I serve my Empire and her people like a patriot should."]

["Are you saying you would do anything your Empire commanded? Regardless of the moral or ethical implications?"]

["Is that not so with your people? Your customs and traditions demand obedience and loyalty. Would you question your Lord?"]

["You are asking the wrong Manchu, Lieutenant. I have defied my father from the day I spoke my first word. I question everyone if I feel I have reason to question."]

["And that in itself makes you fascinating and important."]

["Important?"] Wu Fei raised a curious eyebrow. ["How so?"]

["Everyone is important, Master Chang,"] the leggy blond replied lightly.

Wu Fei scowled at the enigmatic answer he received. He wasn't sure if it was paranoia that fuelled his apprehension or if he truly had cause to be caution, but he was beginning to question Zechs' seemingly noble and selfless gestures. Why would the Lieutenant go to such lengths to ensure his well being and safety?

["You will not have my cooperation to betray my people."]

Surprisingly, Zechs chuckled. ["If that is the only thing you fear of me and my intentions, then you have little to worry. In his foolish haste, Mister Maxwell may have named you his local informant in order to keep you from death, but we do not require you to assume that role in life."]

["What do you want from me then?"]

["Your recovery."] Zechs shrugged nonchalantly.

["I find that hard to believe."]

["You were not this cynical when we met."]

["Your soldiers had not murdered my wife when we met."]

["My condolences, Master Chang."] Zechs dipped his head in respect. ["But do not let the actions of the few speak for the many. Those soldiers dirty the name of the British Navy and our empire by their appalling and outrageous act."]

["What would you have me believe then, Lieutenant?"] Wu Fei eyed him malevolently. ["That the only reason I'm lying in a medical facility under your custody is because you are genuinely concerned about my well being?"]

["Would you not do the same for Mister Maxwell? Or even Noin or I?"]

["If my compassion is the reason you have spared my life then why are there not more of my people here? I am not the only Manchu who possesses such a virtue."]

["I am but one man, I do what I can but I cannot save every Manchu in Canton, Hong Kong, Shanghai and all the other fallen cities."]

Upon the mention of Shanghai, Wu Fei's heart fell as fear gripped him. Did Zechs mean what he thought the Lieutenant meant? He wanted to ask but he could not, he was too scared to do so.

["Master Chang?"] Zechs asked with concerned, after noticing the Chinese lad turning paler than the sheets at was wrapped around him. ["Are you okay?"]

["Sh...Shanghai...?"] Wu Fei stuttered, eyes brimming with fresh tears. ["It...it's been taken?"]

["I'm afraid it has."]

["...no ..."] Wu Fei squeezed his eyes shut. Tears fell as another stab of pain and guilt pierced his heart.

["You have family there?"] Zechs asked gently.

["Of my family, only my Father, my wife and I remained in Canton. The rest of my family and servants evacuated to Shanghai,"] Wu Fei replied tearfully.

["I am sorry."]

"Zechs," Noin spoke, Wu Fei had not notice her return. "I think you should go."

Comforting arms encircled his shoulders and Wu Fei sank into them. Learning that his mothers and sisters could have been killed, he abandoned all restraint and clung onto Noin, desperate for a glimpse of comfort.

"Of course," the young lieutenant said. ["Get well soon, Master Chang."]

Zechs stood and left quietly.

Noin and Wu Fei sat in silence, save for a few strangled sobs escaping his lips. As much as he hated to admit, it felt good to be held, even if he was being held by strange arms. He could not remember ever having such a need for comfort and he chided himself for being weak. In this time war, he should be out there fighting for his Emperor, if not then avenging his family. He should not be lying in the arms of a stranger, an English woman no less, crying like a child.

Yet he made no move to extricate himself out of Noin's warm, soothing embrace. Wu Fei lost track of time. He did not care. He had nothing left to live for, what did he care if he simply lain there for all eternity?

Noin began humming a tune. He didn't know what it was but it made him feel better.

"That was lovely, Miss Noin," Wu Fei suddenly said, making Noin jump.

"Oh! You actually speak English? Neither Zechs nor Duo said anything about it. The rascals!"

"The Lieutenant and I have never exchanged words in English. Do not wrong him." Wu Fei sat up and out of her embrace. "Perhaps he has not realised that I speak your language. Duo, however, is very likely the rascal you proclaim him to be."

"There's no doubt that he is!" Noin chuckled then blushed. "Oh! Does that mean you understood all the stories that I was telling you in the past weeks?"

"Every word I'm afraid." Wu Fei mustered a faint smile. "But your secrets are safe with me."

"Thank you." She giggled and returned his smile then seated herself on the nearest chair. "Oh, in all this time we've spoken, well I have spoken; I have yet to introduced myself. I'm Lucrezia Noin."

"And I am Chang Wu Fei."

"A pleasure, I'm glad you have decided to speak to us again." She chuckled. "What was Zechs' secret? His good looks and charm or his silver tongue?"

"Do not feel offence, Miss Noin, for it was not the Lieutenant that persuaded me resume communicating with you. I must apologize if I caused you any worry or anger." Wu Fei bowed his head.

"Oh don't be silly, no apology is needed, I was not angry and now I am relieve to hear you communicating. I am also glad to actually talk **to** you and not just at you."

"I am relieved to know that you do not bear any grudge against me." Wu Fei nodded solemnly. "If I may ask a question, Miss Noin. How is that I came to be here on Lintin Island?"

"The Navy had established a military and economic presence here for years before this confrontation. It is commonplace to have doctors and surgeons in a place such like this. Your wounds were grave and this place is safe. Zechs brought you and Duo here. He said you and Duo were under his protection and no harm shall be visited upon you lest they wish to face his wrath. The Lightning Count is not a man to cross."

"Why is he protecting me?"

"That, even I do not know." Noin shrugged. "But rest assured that Zechs is a man of honour, he would not intentionally use you for ill. You must have impressed him to have gained his admiration and attention. However, I am not surprised. From what I have seen and heard of your people, you are a gem among them."

"So I have often been told."

"You should believe it then."

"But I have seen and done little to warrant such grace and compliment."

"Not according to Duo or Zechs." Noin's deep blue eyes twinkled. "Even in the short time I have known you, you seem to be the man they see you for."

"Would a man cry in a strange woman's arms?" Wu Fei whispered shamefully.

"Grieving does not make you a coward, Wu Fei," she murmured reassuringly. "But denying help from a friend would make you a fool."

Noin then stood up and began straightening Wu Fei's covers. He made no protest; instead, he sank comfortably into the soft mattress and pillows beneath.

"Oh, I had forgotten all about your lunch! It is now cold. Would you like me to fetch you something else?"

"No, thank you." Wu Fei shook his head lightly. "I am not hungry at the moment."

"If you are certain, but you must eat something later. Is there anything I can get you?"

"Perhaps if you could tell me what Duo was doing and why the room is half draped in red?"

Noin chuckled. "Oh that! I had forgotten about that too. I was told that today is Chinese New Year's eve."

"It is?" Wu Fei blinked, surprised.

"Yes it is. Is there something I can get you for the celebrations?"

"No, not entirely. New Year is a time you celebrate with family," Wu Fei replied in a whisper.

"I am sorry, Wu Fei."

"There is one thing." Wu Fei paused, Noin gestured for him to continue. "I would appreciate it if you would find Duo and let him know I wish to speak to him."

A big smile brightened Noin's face. "Of course!"

She got up and hurried to the door.

"Miss Noin?"

"Yes?" she turned and looked questioningly at Wu Fei.

"Thank you for caring for me. This is a debt I mean to repay."

Noin walked back up to Wu Fei and planted a soft gentle peck on his forehead. Wu Fei, not used to open show of affection, was stunned. He flushed to a lovely shade of fuchsia.

"You're very welcome, and you can repay the debt by getting better."

 

## Chapter 13

Hours had passed since Noin left Wu Fei to look for Duo. The curtain rail had been fixed, the mess that Duo made had been cleaned up and Wu Fei had had his lunch. Yet there was still no sight or sound of the boisterous, gregarious Irish. Wu Fei began to feel that he had reached the point of no return.

However, if that were true, Duo would not have been quietly decorating his room for Chinese New Year. It was a real touching gesture that made Wu Fei's heart soar – even if he refused to acknowledge it.

He was correct in telling Noin that Chinese New Year was a time traditionally celebrated with family. Despite his loss, he felt that that new year held a great significance to him, for it was exactly a year ago he met the young Irish who had changed the course of his life. He wanted to celebrate it for that reason if nothing else, he wanted to forget all this woes for a moment and usher in the New Year with a new outlook on the horizon and hope in his heart. To do that, he needed the person responsible for his celebratory mood to be with him.

Just as he was about to give up hope of Duo turning up, he heard a tentative and barely audible knock. It must have been Duo, hardly anyone knocked when entering his room; the doctors and other nurses certainly didn't. Noin would on occasion but she would still enter with or without acknowledgment.

"Please come in, Duo," Wu Fei called out when he realised Duo wasn't coming in until he consented.

The door clicked and swung open silently. Duo stood at the threshold, sheepish look on his face and a large back over his shoulder. He stepped in without a word and shut the door behind him.

Both boys remained silent, peering, searching each other's eyes.

"Thank you for coming," Wu Fei finally said, feeling a little uncomfortable with the absence of voices.

"No, thanks for wanting to see me again," Duo replied in a hushed voice.

"Duo... I'm sorry." Wu Fei stuttered. "I .. I shouldn't have said what I said. I was angry, I was hurt and I just didn't know who I could turn to or trust. I didn't mean – "

"S'okay." Duo interrupted, then half shrugged, half waved his free hand and dropped his gaze. "You've been through a lot, people say silly things when they are hurt and angry."

"Won't you sit?"

"Hmm? Oh, sure," Duo replied, dropping his bag onto the floor.

"You haven't got more red decorations in there have you?" Wu Fei asked, feeling the need for a quick change of subject.

"Not entirely." Duo grinned, glad with the hurried change as well. "I didn't want to risk facing an angry Noin again. 'Sides, they've fixed the rail; I think they'd ban me from visit if I break it again! Sorry it's only half finished."

"Thank you for the effort." Wu Fei swept his gaze around the room. The windows nearest his bed were dressed, there was a red silk ball tied to the headboard, the top of the doorframe was also dressed in red and a small lantern hung from the curtain rail around his bed. "I never liked red much anyway, I'm glad it's only half finished."

"Why don't you like red? It's an auspicious colour, isn't it?"

"Because Mother Su Yin always went overboard with it making the house look too gaudy and .... red! And because it IS an auspicious colour, no one could convince her that too much of a good thing can be bad. She even made us dress up in red."

"All red?"

"If she could, I am certain she would've." Wu Fei rolled his eyes. "Thankfully, it was Mother Hoi Yee who was the better seamstress and charged with getting us new clothes for the celebrations. She had the sense and taste to get us clothes that weren't all betel nut red."

"Hmmm." Duo frowned.

"What?"

"I, erm, got you something but you probably ain't gonna like it."

"What is it?" Wu Fei asked, curious. "If you don't give it to me, you'll never find out if I do like it or not."

The Irish hesitated a moment. "Okay, but don't laugh."

"Is it meant to be funny?"

"No, of course not."

"Then, why would I laugh?"

"You and your unwavering sense of logic." Duo grumbled as he searched his bag to retrieve Wu Fei's gift. Lifting up a neatly wrapped package, he smoothed the lightly crumpled paper before handing it to Wu Fei. " _Kong Hei Fatt Choi."_

"Thank you." Wu Fei accepted the gift and felt himself blushing, yet again. "I am sorry, I didn't get you anything."

"Hey, it's your new year, not mine." Duo seated himself again. "Mine was weeks ago. Besides lying in a hospital kinda makes it hard to go shopping. You can make it up to me on my birthday."

"Which is when?"

"To be very honest I don't know, but I usually celebrate it on April the first."

"What is the significance of April the first?"

"It's April Fool's Day – the one day in the year where it was customary for us to jokes on each other. With the life I've led, I figured that God was playing one big joke on me so I thought it was kinda fitting."

"Duo." Wu Fei was at a loss as to how he could respond.

"Fei, don't feel bad about it!" Duo reassured his friend with a big, bright smile. "I've learned how to get a laugh out of it all, that's why I chose that date. It's the day where we can get away with practically anything without having someone beat the life outta you!"

"Do you even know how old you are?"

"Nope, but when Father Maxwell took me in, he guessed I was about six so I just accepted that age. Tis been nine years, so I turn fifteen this April."

"Father Maxwell? Who is he? Your father?"

"On no, I don't remember my parents. Father Maxwell is a priest who found me on the streets and took me in. He and Sister Helen raised me in his orphanage. I took the name Maxwell "cause of him."

"It is amazing how after one year of knowing you I am only beginning to learn about your past, yet you know everything there is to know about me."

"Ain't feeling vulnerable, are you?" Duo said with an evil grin.

"Did you not know that it is dishonourable to kick a man when he's down?"

"Alright, just this once I'll let you off."

"Some things will never change, you're impossible!"

"Hey, open it!" Duo suddenly said, both having forgotten about the gift.

Wu Fei untied the silk ribbon and ripped the paper from the package. Upon his lap, a pile of red silk lay. A small, golden and silver dragon was embroidered on it. Wu Fei lifted it up and found that it was a pyjama top. A pair of trousers lay beneath it. Even though the top was red, it was not the garish hue of betel nut. Instead, it was a deeper, mellower shade more akin to magenta. The hem of the sleeves and the buttons were cream coloured. The trousers were of an ivory shade with subtle rose red trimmings. The dragon was emblazoned on the front at the bottom left of the pyjama top.

Wu Fei sat admiring the lovely, thoughtful gift in silence, making Duo feel even more uncomfortable.

"If you don't like it, I can get you something else, you don't have to wear it." the Irish added hastily, misinterpreting the silence as disapproval. "I just thought that it was customary to wear something new to sleep in, in order to wake in something new to a new year. I heard that new pyjamas are usually worn for that reason."

"Duo, thank you." Wu Fei held his eyes steadily. "I like it, don't worry. You are correct in saying that we always have new pyjamas for the New Year. Would you help me get changed?"

"You wanna wear it now?" Duo eyes widened in astonishment.

"Of course! Noin told me that today was the eve, was she mistaken?"

"No, unless the whole village is mistaken, but I doubt it."

"Well, then, what better time to wear this than New Year's Eve? That is why you gave me this, right? I've worn nothing but pyjamas since being here, I don't see why I shouldn't change into this one even if it's in the middle of the afternoon!"

"Um, sure, just let me at least draw the curtains."

"Thank you." Wu Fei sat up and began the slow process of unbuttoning his top. Gingerly, he eased the top off his shoulders. Duo took the top, folded it neatly before placing it on the bedside table.

Wu Fei chuckled.

"What?" Duo asked as he helped Wu Fei into his new pyjama top.

"You, picking up after me. Not so long ago I remember the roles were reversed."

"Ahh, you know what they say – one good turn deserves another. Need a hand standing?"

"No, I can manage." Wu Fei eased himself onto his feet. "Although I don't think I can get my trousers down."

Duo bit his tongue to stop himself making a naughty joke; he was tactful enough to know that Wu Fei wouldn't appreciate such a joke at a time like this. He still wasn't entirely sure if Wu Fei was all that comfortable with his ... diverse sexuality. So, instead, he ignored it and focused on helping his friend into his new clothes. "Don't worry about that. Just concentrate on keeping yourself upright and I'll get you dressed."

Wu Fei was rather surprised at his own boldness. He wondered why he no longer felt shy about being somewhat naked in front of Duo. Perhaps after all they have been through together, Wu Fei knew deep in his heart that the one person who would never hurt him was the Irish currently stripping his lower half. He shrugged the notion of wariness off and concentrated on keeping upright.

Duo did most of the talking after they had Wu Fei back in bed and comfortable. Wu Fei was happy enough to listen to the Irish babble. In truth, he had missed Duo and his presence brought some semblance of normality back to the Chinese lad's life. Normality was something that Wu Fei needed in this time of healing.

Wu Fei understood that nothing would ever be the same again. The loss of his family and the desperate actions he took protecting them will forever change the once bright and optimistic youth. It hurt him even more knowing that he did not make a difference despite surrendering his morality to vengeance.

A faint smile tilted the corner of Wu Fei lips as he watched his companion intently, no longer listening to what was being said.

The gods have blessed him with companionship just as they had cursed him with loss. Wu Fei could find no understanding to the reason behind Duo's steadfastness. Even after accusing him of being a drug smuggler, implying that it was his fault that Kim Fei, General Chang and Mei-Ran were dead, verbally and physically abusing him, Wu Fei was surprised, to say the least, that Duo had not turned away from him. He had not had a friendship of such strength and dedication. He did not believe two people of such different pasts and lifestyles could forge such a close rapport.

Wu Fei sat examining the boy seated before him, from the way violet eyes twinkled to the brightness of his smile to the lively hand gestures that accompany every other spoken word.

Duo was alive. He may have had a hard life, but he was living it. Wu Fei did not doubt that Duo had demons to contend with and skeletons that haunt his past. Nevertheless, it would seem those would not deter the vivacious boy from enjoying the miracle of life.

If Duo could see through the darkness that shrouded them, then perhaps he could lead Wu Fei into the light of day again. He was the calm in the tempest that Wu Fei was caught in; he would be the pillar against which Wu Fei could lean on.

"Fei? You still with us?"

"Huh?" Wu Fei snapped out of his reverie when he realised Duo was actually talking to him and not just babbling.

"You were staring at me with a strange far-off look." Duo smiled. "I ain't boring you, am I?"

"On the contrary, you presence here is a very welcome breath of fresh air." Wu Fei chuckled. "Speaking of fresh air, do you think you could sneak me out into the garden without Miss Noin being too mad?"

"It's still drizzling, Fei," Duo said as he craned his neck to look out the window. "I think Noin would **kill** me if I took you out now. The last thing we need is for you to get sick again. How about I open the window to get some air in?"

"Better than nothing, I guess." Wu Fei shrugged. He had wanted to go out in the rain, to feel the cool breeze whistle in his hair and the fresh raindrops tingling on his bare skin. Notwithstanding, Duo was right, if anyone caught them out in the rain, there would be hell to pay.

"Oh, I'd almost forgotten!" Duo exclaimed as he secured the window to stop the wind from blowing it shut. "I have something else for you."

"More gifts?"

"Well, sort of, more like treats." Rummaging through his bag, Duo emerged with another neatly wrapped package, slightly smaller than the first surprise, and thrust it into Wu Fei's hands. "I hope they're nice."

Wu Fei said nothing while he unwrapped the package, just as he unfolded paper, something pink and round slipped out of the package and tumbled down his lap. Duo's quick reaction enabled him to catch it in mid flight.

Wu Fei laughed out loud at the contents of the second gift. "Oh, Duo! Where in the world did you get these?" There upon his lap was an assortment of cakes and sweetmeats in vivid colours of red, pink, green and yellow, traditionally made for the Chinese New Year.

"From some Chinese bloke in town."

"Some Chinese bloke"? Well, I trust you, thank you." A genuine, heartfelt smile brightened Wu Fei's face, banishing his sickly pallor for a brief moment. "Will you share this bounty with me?"

"I wouldn't call it _bounty_ but if you're offering ..." Duo took a bite out of the pink, round, spongy cake in his hand. "What is this made of?"

"Your guess is a good as mine, Duo," Wu Fei replied after swallowing his mouthful of something green. "I am no baker, but I believe they are mostly made of a mix of wheat, oats, tapioca and a variety of beans with sugar cane or honey as sweeteners. As for the colouring, I wouldn't dare to ask."

Duo shrugged. "Ahh, well... it tastes nice, what do I care if it'll kill me later?"

"Live for the moment, huh?" Wu Fei said, somewhat wistfully.

"That's the only way, Fei." Duo looked earnestly at him. "And it's a hell o'lot of fun."

"I wouldn't know." Wu Fei shifted gaze to the veil of rain outside.

"Perhaps not, but it's never too late to start."

The Chinese lad made no reply and a laden silence descended onto the room. If he ever wanted to get out of the rut he was in, Wu Fei knew he had to be brave and to take the first step towards the light. He knew that he could find the strength and the reason if he could have Duo by his side.

Wu Fei was certain that Duo could read his mind when he suddenly found himself being pulled into the Irish's embrace. Wu Fei hugged Duo back, and the pair sat in the lightened silence, both needing the understanding and comfort of a friend.

"It'll be alright, Fei," Duo whispered into silken hair as he ran his fingers through the tangled strands. "Hey, want me to braid your hair?"

Wu Fei sat up and smiled. "I thought you'd never offer."

And so the long and arduous task of untangling hair at the length of three feet began. Sleeping with hair unbound would undoubtedly lead to it being a nasty mesh of tangles. Duo was patient, as he himself understood the woes, and joys, of having ridiculously long hair. He kept his by choice and sentiment; he wondered why Wu Fei and his fellow Chinese kept theirs long.

"Only the Manchu wear it long, to distinct them from the Han. Today wearing your hair in a braid is also the way to show your allegiance and loyalty to the Emperor."

"You've lost me now. Manchu? Han?"

"The Manchu were originally invaders from the north. They conquered China some two hundred years. The Han are ... natives, for a lack of a better word. They are traditionally nomadic and many still prefer the vast expenses of The Steppes to the crowded metropolitan streets of Manchu cities."

"You were invaders?" Duo asked in disbelief.

"Yes, such is our legacy."

"I dunno if that explains the hostility towards foreigners or just makes it hypocritical."

"Ow!" Wu Fei winced when Duo pulled too hard on a knot.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"So where were the Manchu originally from?"

"North of Mongolia."

"Tell me more." Duo asked, eagerly absorbing every morsel of knowledge Wu Fei was spewing. He picked up the comb he "happened to have with him" and started combing out the cascade of ebony locks.

"Tell you more? Oh, where do I start? Well, the Manchurian rule began in 1644 when they took Peking and conquered the Ming Dynasty. The Han founded the Ming Dynasty after Genghis Khan's empire fell due to civil war, internal disputes and natural disasters in the late 14th century. After nearly one hundred years of foreign rule, China came back into the hands of the Chinese.

"Ming China was everything that Khan's empire was not. They believed China to be completely self-sufficient and they had an inherent dislike to foreigners. Agriculture, not trade, was the foundation of their society. Trade with other nations ceased abruptly in the early 15th century and China slowly closed her shores to the western merchants. By 1760, all foreign trade was confined to Canton.

"Notwithstanding, there was another city that have willingly opened its ports to the merchants. The Portuguese began using Macao as a staging port in 1516, making it the first Western settlement in the East. As you know, it is now more Portuguese than it is Chinese. The Empire pretty much considered the peninsular to be Portuguese.

"The Ming Dynasty also feared the conquest of China by the "barbaric" Mongolians and began constructing a mammoth wall along its northern border. Ironically, it was this great wall that led to the downfall of the Ming Dynasty. With their resources drained, their treasury emptied and their governing elite in constant internal conflict, the Manchu found little resistance when they swept across China from the grassy plains of Mongolia to the rocky hills of the Himalayas.

"Instead of imposing their own beliefs and way of life upon the Han, the Manchu adopted most of Ming China's social, cultural and political philosophies – which unfortunately included their irrational xenophobia. In essence, the Manchu were sinonised.

"Nevertheless, the Manchu were still keen on class distinction – they were the ruling elite, the Han were the conquered. They did all they could to keep that divide apparent. Intercultural marriages were forbidden. The Han were barred from the highest government positions. The Manchu did not engage in labour or trade as both were considered to be lowly. And of course the wearing of the braid became more than a mere fashion statement.

"Even after two centuries, the Manchurian society still holds true to that way of thinking. How's that for a quick history lesson?"

"Pretty good, not that I've ever had any lessons before."

"You aren't missing out much. Formal lessons, as far as I am concerned, are boring and deliberately censored to exclude the realities of life. Just look at me! What do I know about the world that is beyond my books?"

"Well, we always want the things we don't have huh?" Duo shrugged, dividing Wu Fei's hair in to three segments and proceeded to braid it.

"Indeed." Wu Fei agreed. "It seems like someone else's life always seem more exciting than yours. People tend fall into the trap of a routine lifestyle, growing bored or complacent. Hence, someone else's routine would seem like an adventure."

"Not me."

Wu Fei's eyebrows rose. "Really? Given some strange twist of fate or a gift from the gods, you wouldn't want to trade your life?"

"Well, if you put it that way, sure, I'd wanna change it. I've been through some nasty things and I'd rather not have but I wouldn't exactly trade it for someone else's. Maybe just ask for some of the bad memories to go away. I like the way things are now. Well, not exactly now, seeing we're stuck in the middle of a stupid war, but y'know what I mean."

Nodding his head, Wu Fei said nothing in reply.

"Would you change yours?" Duo asked after a moment of silence.

"Up till about two months ago, I wouldn't trade it for a throne in the celestial palace with the gods themselves. Now, I'm not so sure."

"I know things are bad, Fei." Duo hugged him gingerly from behind, the end of Wu Fei's braid still in his hand. "I can't promise you sunshine and roses but I can tell you that if you need me, I'll be here for you."

Wu Fei leaned into his friend, his heart singing at Duo's offer. He needed all the help he could get and he couldn't think of anyone better to have by him.

"Thank you, Duo," Wu Fei whispered.

"Any time, mate." Duo squeezed gently then brushed the end of Wu Fei's braid against his nose. "Now, find me something to tie this."

"Hmm, how about this?" Wu Fei picked up the silk ribbon that was previously used to tie the packaging of his pyjamas and handed it to Duo.

"Perfect! And it matches your pyjamas too! There! How does it feel?"

"Much better, thank you. All that hair was driving me crazy."

"You don't like your hair?" Duo asked, almost incredulously.

"I have no opinion of it. It's just hair, but from your expression, I can tell your braid means a lot to you. Why is it you have such long hair? I didn't realise that that was commonplace among your people."

A shoulder rose briefly as Duo reached for his precious braid and began playing with it. "I dunno, for as far back as I can remember I've never cut my hair, unless of course absolutely necessary. Like the time when some plonker played an awful joke on me and managed to get glue stuck in my hair, Sister Helen had to cut some of it off because it wouldn't wash off. I almost died that day and I certainly sulked for a better part of two weeks!"

Duo chuckled. "I guess I just got used to it and it's something that is mine. Not something someone else gave me, not something I earned from somebody, it's just .... mine."

Wu Fei began his reply when a sharp knock interrupted him. Before he could say come in, it swung open and Noin marched in followed by another nurse he didn't recognise. Both of them had dinner trays in their hands.

The other nurse set the tray down and left without word.

"Oh, my." She smiled cheekily at him. "Aren't we looking handsome?"

Wu Fei felt himself turn as red as his top. Rendered speechless for a moment, all he could do was smiled coyly and drop his gaze.

"Stop flirting with the patients!" Duo reprimanded playfully. "What would Zechs say if he saw you doing that?"

"I do not answer to the Lieutenant, Duo." Noin tossed her head indignantly.

"I'm sure you'd like to, though."

"Duo!"This time it was Noin's turn to blush. "Keep misbehaving and I will change my mind about feeding you as well."

"You're feeding me too?" Duo eyes brightened. "Oh, nice not to have to eat the gruel that Zechs keep giving me!"

"Awww... Has Zechs been depriving you of roast beef and potatoes? Should I ask him to feed you properly when he gets back?"

"Stop teasing, Miss Noin." Duo scowled at her. "What's for dinner?"

"Honestly?" she grinned. "I don't know."

"What?"

"All I asked for was a typical Chinese New Year dinner for two to be made. Eat it while it's hot. I'll come collect the trays in a couple of hours."

"You're not staying?" Wu Fei finally found his voice.

"Sorry, Wu Fei, I'm on duty tonight. Happy New Year, I hope this one will bring you fortune and happiness."

"Thank you, Miss Noin."

"Enjoy your dinner!"

"You bet I will!" Duo piped in as Noin left the boys. "Shall we begin our feast?"

Wu Fei was overwhelmed by the kindness and thoughtfulness that Noin and Duo had shown him. He would have not expected or anticipated any of them helping him celebrate the New Year. Even if he had little to celebrate about he had made up his mind that he will toast to the New Year and new relationships.

Wu Fei lifted the lid to the tray next to him. There lay a large platter of meticulously arranged food – pieces of braised duck and roasted suckling pig, a mix of abalone, sea cucumber, asparagus, mushrooms and other vegetables cooked in various types of sauces. Indeed in quite a feast.

On the other tray were two bowls of fluffy white rice, two pairs of chopsticks, a fork and a spoon – presumably for Duo. There were also two mandarin oranges and a little red card that said "Happy New Year, Wu Fei" in Chinese.

"Whoa!" Duo inhaled the scrumptious scent emanating from the tray. "I wonder who Noin bribed to get all this!"

"It was certainly very thoughtful of her; I sincerely hope she did not go through too much trouble to get this."

"Don't worry about her; she has her ways and means even I don't question. Besides, she is so closely connected to Zechs; no one would dare cross her! Shall we begin?" Duo asked picking up the chopsticks – if this was going to be a Chinese celebration he was going to do it the proper way.

"Fei! Help!" he cried fumbling with the two slender sticks of bamboo.

Wu Fei chuckled as he watched Duo struggle to clamp a piece of duck.

"It helps if you hold it the right way." Wu Fei grasped the Irish's hand and positioned the chopsticks the way it should be held. "Hold the lower stick steady with your thumb and ring finger. Now rest the other one on the tip of your thumb and between your index and middle finger. All you have to move is the top one and you'll get the clamping effect you need to pick up food. See?"

Duo frowned as he watched Wu Fei tackled the duck with contemptible ease and went in for a second attempt. "Ok, I got it, I'll get you, you fowl!"

The rest of the meal consisted of Duo cursing at the food and his chopsticks. Wu Fei felt that more went down the front of Duo's shirt than in his mouth. The funniest part was Duo attempting to eat the rice by picking up each grain until he had shown the Irish the way it was done.

Wu Fei did not remember laughing so much. It wasn't very productive as laughing stopped him from eating and his belly was aching from it all.

Eventually, they boys had managed to get every morsel of food into them and were enjoying the oranges when Noin returned. Even though the boys were full, they did not refuse when Noin offered them dessert – _lychee_ and _longan_ in sugar cane syrup.

"Miss Noin." Wu Fei felt himself blushing again. "I don't know how to thank you, you didn't have to do all this."

"I know." she smiled and clasped his hands. "But I wanted to. I take very good care of my patients and I would do even more for a friend. I'm glad I got it right. The food was edible, wasn't it?"

"It was absolutely delicious."

"Good. Oh, another thing, I heard that the local Chinese community are going to set off some fireworks at midnight, you should be able to see them from this window."

"If I may be so bold, I'd like to go out into the garden below. Duo is willing to accompany me." Wu Fei pleaded with his eyes.

"Well." Noin tried to resist but failed. "Only if it's not raining and you must wrap up warm, the air is rather chilly tonight. There are shoes and a robe in the closet."

"Don't worry, Miss Noin, I'll take care of him. Why don't you just go home, kick back and relax?"

"Unlike others, Duo, some of us have work to do."

"Hey, is it my fault that the captain of my ship was too cowardly to stay in the war-torn shores of Canton and left without me?"

"Your captain abandoned you?" Wu Fei never once thought to ask why Duo wasn't on his way to a saver port when the hostilities began. He had heard that most of the trading ships evacuated to other British or friendly ports like Macao, Singapore and Penang.

"Well, actually I disobeyed orders so it was well within his rights to kick me off his ship. Don't look so worried, I'm not!"

Wu Fei felt a pang of guilt. Somehow he felt responsible for that knowing that Duo came to shore against orders, both military and his captain's, to see him. Why would Duo disobey his captain, risked losing his livelihood just to see him? He wasn't worth it, and now that he had nothing, he could offer the Irish no recompense.

"I'm going to have to leave you again. I'll probably not see you till tomorrow afternoon, Wu Fei, but someone will bring you breakfast. Just don't get too rowdy okay? You're not supposed to stay up this late." she then turned to Duo. "This means you!"

A mischievous glint twinkled in violet eyes. "Yes, Ma'am!"

"Good night," Noin said retreating out of the room.

"I'm fed, I'm happy, what do you want to do now until the fireworks? You can nap for a bit if you want, I'll wake you before midnight so we can go out to the garden if it isn't raining."

"Duo..." Wu Fei's expression was somewhat grim.

"What? What's wrong? Are you feeling ill?" Duo cried alarmed, misinterpreting the unhappy look on his friend's face. "Should I get Miss Noin?"

"No! No, I'm feeling alright."

"What's wrong then?"

"Nothing." Wu Fei put a smile back on his face again. It had been a good day, he didn't want to bring up angst issues if he could avoid it. "What do you want to do?"

"Fei, what's wrong?" evidently, Duo wasn't buying the smile. "Please tell me?"

"Duo, if it truly needs to be said it can wait. This is a night of celebration and that's what I am determined to do."

"Okay."

"Thank you."

"Now what?"

"What is the time?"

"I don't have a watch. I think it's about eight but I'll go find out. Just wait here."

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere," Wu Fei mumbled to himself seeing that Duo had already left the room.

He sank back into the pile of pillows behind him and shut his eyes, allowing the events of the past few hours replay in his mind's eyes. It had been a good day. This New Year, although a far cry from last year's colourful and joyous celebrations, was just as important and memorable to him. He honestly believed that he would never find reason to laugh again after Mei-Ran, and for a change he was thrilled to know that he was wrong.

He knew that he had to make it up to Duo somehow, for the debt of protecting him from his father, all the cruel words he said and mostly for the debt of saving his life. He wasn't sure how, seeing he had nothing left to offer, but Wu Fei was certain he would think of something eventually.

"Fei?"

He heard a faint whisper.

"Fei? Wake up, it's almost time."

"Hm?" he blinked, trying to clear his vision. "Time for what?"

"The fireworks."

"What? I thought you said it was only eight."

"It was, about three hours ago. You must have been tired. You were asleep when I got back. You still up to watch the fireworks in the garden? The night sky is now clear as the rain stopped about an hour and a half ago. The grass might still be wet though."

"Yes, I am." Wu Fei mustered his strength to get himself up. "I'm really bored just lying in this room staring at the ceiling."

After allowing Duo to wrap him up like an Egyptian mummy, the boys made their way out. As his legs were finally obeying him, Wu Fei was determined to walk on his own, bravely refusing to use Duo as a crutch. They still felt a little sore and weak and each step was shaky. Duo walked beside him, ever ready to catch his mate should he stumble.

"Oh, great," Wu Fei suddenly moaned.

"What?"

"Stairs ... " He sighed and grimaced. "I had forgotten we were on the second floor. I don't know if my limbs are obedient enough to tackle them. It's going to be a long flight of stairs."

"Not necessarily," Duo said then handed the blankets to Wu Fei. "Right, you carry these, and I'll carry you!"

Before Wu Fei could protest, he found himself quite literally swept off his feet. He had to bite his tongue to stop himself from crying out in surprise. He didn't want to risk alerting anyone that they were sneaking out to the garden this late into the night.

"Duo!" he hissed.

"Stop wriggling, or I'll drop you!" the braided Irish replied with a cheeky grin and began descending the stairs. "Relax, Fei! I'm used to carrying heavy loads; compared to them you hardly weight a thing. The only difference is they never did move this much!"

"I'm not moving! In case you hadn't notice, I'm petrified with fear!"

"Aww, Fei, you wound me! You don't trust me?"

"Of course I trust you!" Wu Fei exclaimed. "I've just never been... been..."

"You really have an issue about accepting help, don't you?" Duo mused. "Don't worry, I ain't gonna tell anyone, so your reputation ain't gonna be tarnished!"

"I have no reputation."

"Sure, you don't! Here we are." Duo set Wu Fei down. "There, it wasn't so bad was it?"

"...no..."

"This way." Duo relieved Wu Fei of the blankets. "I think the grass is not very wet, we can just lie on the blankets. If it is too damp, then we'll just sit on the benches, although it won't be as comfortable."

Wu Fei nodded and followed Duo in silence. Just as they stepped into the garden, Wu Fei took a huge breath, drawing in the crisp, fresh air deep into his lungs. He stood, unmoving for a moment, simply absorbing the calm and clear atmosphere around him.

Duo, who had gone ahead, had laid one blanket on the mildly damp grass and rolled up the other to use as a pillow. It wasn't too chilly that they needed to cover themselves up whilst lying under the naked, starry sky.

The boys laid in silence, watching the moon and the stars twinkle on the black velvet canvas above them, waiting for the twilight hour. The moon was full and it smiled warmly on them. The gentle warm sea breeze rustled the leaves high upon the treetops, bring with it the occasional wispy clouds to streak the darken heavens.

"I miss being out in nature's embrace," Wu Fei whispered.

"I never pictured you to be a plant lover." Duo chuckled.

"I was not, until Mei."

"Oh..."

Only the sounds of the breeze whispering through the grass could be heard. Even though he had lost a few people he cared for, Duo still didn't know what could be said to comfort his friend.

"I miss her, Duo." The Chinese youth let out a long drawn out breath, as if he was weary and burdened by the thought of it. "I ... it hurts so bad and there is nothing I can do to change it."

Duo said nothing, instead reached over to Wu Fei and grasped his hand firmly, reassuringly.

"Duo... is this real? Or am I just having a bad dream?"

The desperation in his voice broke Duo's heart, yet there was nothing the Irish lad could do to banish the pain and anguish.

"I'm sorry, Fei, but this is real. If I could make it go away and return Mei to you, I would." Duo propped himself up on his left elbow and peered at Wu Fei.

"Thank you for the thought, but I know better than to delude myself into thinking that she would come back to me. She told me to live. Live life the same way as I would with her by my side." Wu Fei sighed and turned to look at Duo. "How could I? She has been such an integral part of my life; she was everything to me. I cannot even mourn her; I cannot even honour her at her final resting place. Yet if I do not do as she asked, I would be breaking my promise to her, I would be letting her down."

"Mei knows. She would not wrong you for not following the traditional mourning ritual while you are in this situation." Duo hazarded a guess. "She understands you better than anyone, and I am sure that she would be slapping you out of this feeling of hopelessness if she were here."

When Wu Fei did not immediately reply, Duo thought he had put his foot in his mouth. He was about to apologize yet again but Wu Fei beat him to speaking.

"You may be right, Duo."

"I am?" he grinned. "Which part?"

"All of it." Wu Fei returned his smile. "But mostly the part about Mei slapping me and I think she did from beyond the grave. As trite as it may seem, it was my dream of her last night that made me finally realise I was breaking my promise. I don't remember much of it, just that something or someone was very disappointed in me for wallowing in self-pity and self-recrimination."

"Oh, so that's why you finally decided to talk to me again! And here I thought you missed me and all!"

"Fool!" Wu Fei swatted his friend playfully.

"Yeah, I sure am, seeing I keep coming back for more of the abuse you throw at me!"

"I do not throw abuse at you."

"Sure you don't!"

"Well, if you're so reluctant in and displeased about receiving my "abuse", why do you stay?"

"Because I'm a fool." Duo chuckled, then lowered his voice to a murmur. "... and because I have a soft spot for exotic beauties like you."

Wu Fei felt a shiver run down his spine. It was not because he was lying upon damp grass, nor was it because of the cool breeze. It was the way that Duo held his eyes; the endless depths of violet drew him in like the siren call of the voices in his dream did.

The amethyst orbs shone with care and concern that spoke in volume of the importance of their rapport was to him. Wu Fei found himself enthralled by the gentle gaze of affection and began revelling in the stir of emotions that it evoked within him. A small feeling of foreboding prickled in the back of his mind but he was too preoccupied to listen to it. For a brief moment, he lost all senses and found himself being swept into a swirl of unfamiliar yet welcomed elation.

An abrupt, distant bang of firecrackers startled the boys apart. Although, the bang itself was muffled by distance, the suddenness of the sound in the still of the garden was enough to jolt them out of their trance.

Neither one of them said anything more, so Duo promptly rolled onto his back to enjoy the twilight display.

Before long, the sky lit up with showers of vibrant colours in myriad patterns. Sparking reds, scintillating greens, dazzling blues and shimmering yellows streaked across the darkened sky painting fleeting pictures of celebration and joy as distant sounds of more firecrackers echoed around the garden.

The spirit of his people wanting to celebrate in spite of the war lightened Wu Fei's heart. Yet he could not help but wonder why and how the very same group could be celebrating because there was a war raging around them. What did they have to toast about? How could they indulge in something so trivial when the soldiers were dying in a bloody war for something as inconsequential as opium? Yet, could the same not be said of him?

Another long drawn out sigh escaped from his lips. Duo turned to look at him.

"Are you alright, Fei?"

"Yes, I am fine," he replied, his tone a little brusque than he expected it to be. He didn't dare look at Duo for fearing the hurt look that may be on the Irish's face. He hastily added. "Just tried, that's all."

"Maybe we should get you back indoors." Duo rose. "It looks like the fireworks are stopping anyway."

"Of course." Wu Fei nodded absently and allowed Duo to pick him up and carry him back to his room.

 

 

## Chapter 14

The days began melting into weeks and months. Wu Fei was well on the road to recovery. At least his body was healing well; he was getting stronger and more independent. Little could be said about his heart and soul.

Life within the hospital walls fell into routine. Noin still cared for him and Duo's visits became more and more frequent. There were even times when he would spend the night, considering that there were several spare beds in Wu Fei's room. Noin didn't have a problem with that seeing how much of a balm Duo proved to be to her patient's scarred psyche. Although, Wu Fei suspected that she kept that a little secret from the other hospital staff. Zechs had not made another visit since. As much as he did not want to see Zechs, Wu Fei wanted ... needed to know more of how the war was progressing.

As soon as he found his strength again, Wu Fei had resumed training. He had never been this long out of practice since he became Master Ron's disciple. Nothing seemed to put him at ease better than his daily training sessions. He would do more if Noin and Duo hadn't watched him like a hawk. They were afraid that he would push himself too fast and too hard. That was a far cry from what he was used to when training with his _sifu_.

Even as his physical health improved, his emotional state remained as fragile as it was when he first awoke. His mood swings were the most obvious and frequent indication of his condition. Duo was unfortunate enough to receive the brunt of it all. Wu Fei would blow hot and cold on him, sometimes being his best friend, laughing and jesting, sometimes being harsh and curt, others he would just sit and stare into nothingness, all silent, unresponsive and gloomy. Nevertheless, Duo bore the burden with a staunch and dedicated stance. No matter how Wu Fei might lash out at him, he would take it with good humour, where appropriate, or step back to give the Chinese youth a moment's peace.

That did not go unnoticed. Wu Fei appreciated everything that Duo was doing for him from pushing him when he needed pushing to being left alone when he needed some time alone. He was convinced, more than ever, that the braided Irish was psychic. The more time he spent with Duo, the more his best friend seem to be able to read him like a book. There was no denying he felt a little ... exposed and vulnerable, but it also felt good not to have to explain to be understood.

With that feeling of comfort and security came guilt. If only he could do the same for Duo. Duo may deny it, but Wu Fei could not help but feel he wasn't contributing as much as he could to this relationship. Sometimes he felt he barely knew the boy.

Wu Fei felt even worse when he realised that he had missed the Irish's birthday. He cast his mind back to the day when he confronted his friend about it.

When Duo stepped through the doors that day he was greeted by a frown. Wu Fei didn't just look annoyed; he looked betrayed.

Duo flashed the Chinese youth the most charming smile he could muster under those stone, cold eyes and said, "What have I done to put such a petulant look on your face?"

"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?"

"I did tell when my birthday is – April the first."

"True, what you failed to do was tell me that April the first was three days ago!"

"So, I forgot. What's the fuss?" Duo shrugged nonchalantly and flopped into the bed next to Wu Fei's. "Tis just another day, and besides, it ain't me real birthday."

"That's not the point!"

"What is the point, then?"

Wu Fei found himself at a loss to explain what the point was; being that he didn't really know what it was in the first place.

"See?" Duo said, seizing the opportunity to hopefully end the topic of conversation. "There is no point."

"Of course there is!" Wu Fei was not content to simply lie down and admit defeat. "It may not be the real date of your birth, but it is a day you have chosen to celebrate your life. I wanted to celebrate your life. You should have told me."

"If celebrating my life is all you wanted to do, we didnae need to wait till that day to do it. We can do that whenever we want. We can do it now."

"It's not the same!" still the Chinese boy argued.

"Fei?" Duo got up and reached for Wu Fei, cupping his hands on the Chinese boy's cheeks. "Why are you getting so wound up about a date? What is this really about?"

Lost for a moment in searching violet eyes, Wu Fei did nothing by gape at his friend. Then he pulled away from Duo's grasp and peered distantly out of the window.

"It ... It's nothing." Wu Fei stammered. "I just wanted to do something for you in return, get you something for your birthday. After all I am supposed to make it up for Chinese New Year."

"Oh, Fei!" Duo's lips curled into a warm, comforting smile. "You have done a lot for me in return. There ain't no need to get me presents or make it fancy and all. You being a friend is all the "making up" you ever need to do. Besides, there's always next year, right? And this time I'll get you one of our calendars so you know when April first is."

"I'm sorry."

"You didnae need to be, ya plonk! You didnae know it was April." Duo took Wu Fei's hand and began tugging him gently towards the door. "C'mon, don't be letting this get you down. Tis a nice day out. Come show me all them fancy kung fu moves you have."

Wu Fei allowed himself to be led by the Irish, feeling a little better about it.

He brought his attention back to the present and realised that he had missed a couple of moves in the sequence he was practicing while thinking of the braided Irish. He chided himself for letting his concentration slip. If Master Ron were there, he would've had an earful. As the Master's principle disciple, Wu Fei should be showing a better example. Having said that, the only people watching were a few of the other patients, basking in the warm August sun and cool summer breeze, they wouldn't be any wiser if Wu Fei was doing the Flower Drum dance.

As soon as Noin allowed him to resume training, the sight of the Chinese youth in the garden practicing in the mornings and evenings became regular performances for the other patients to watch. Wu Fei was aware of scrutinising eyes but strove not to be bothered by them. After all, he was often demonstrating his skills and prowess to the younger disciples in their _sifu's_ courtyard. He was used to being observed.

"Hello, Fei." Duo called as soon as Wu Fei ended his practice.

"Oh, hello. Been here long?" Wu Fei walked towards the boy perched on the bench.

"Not really, but long enough to draw the conclusion that I do have competition in vying for your attention." Duo handed Wu Fei his tunic.

"What?" Wu Fei's brows furrowed as he shrugged into his top. "What are you talking about?"

"See that window up there?"

Wu Fei's eyes followed Duo's pointed finger. It was just like any other window, on the top floor of the wing at the opposite end to where Wu Fei's room was. The only indication that it was occupied was the vase of flowers on the bedside table, visible through the slightly opened curtains.

"Yes."

"Whoever is in there have watched you every time you're out here. Well, I'm guessing tis every time since I've always seen him there whenever I'm here and I'm here pretty much every time you are." Duo hopped off the bench, leaned into Wu Fei and asked with an impish glint in his eyes. "So Fei, do I have something to worry about?"

"Duo!"Wu Fei pushed him away. Startled, Wu Fei gave no more thought to his mysterious observer; if indeed, Duo was correct. "Stop doing that!"

"Why? You enjoy getting the attention as much as I enjoy giving it to you!"

"I ... ! You... ! Oooo, you are incorrigible! Go away!" Wu Fei threw his hands in the air then marched towards his room.

"Awww, Fei! You don't mean that!" Duo whined pretending to be hurt. "You can't want me to go again? One day I will really go, then you'll be sorry."

Wu Fei suddenly stopped and spun around, Duo almost walked into him. Wu Fei held his eyes steadily, an almost mischievous look reflecting off the onyx orbs. He leaned forward and whispered into Duo's ear. "Anyone ever tell you that you look adorable when you pout?"

Wu Fei heard Duo swallow and his lips curled into a satisfied smile. It wasn't often that the Chinese youth managed to catch the braided Irish off guard, but when he did, Wu Fei took perverse pleasure in doing so.

He said no more and continued his way back to his room, leaving Duo in stunned silence. That silence, however, did not last. It never did.

"Heavens forbid, Fei!" Duo's voice quivered. "Didn't your mum teach you not to tease a man like so?"

"You deserved that!" Wu Fei smirked and opened the door to his room.

"Have you been plotting with Zechs?" Duo asked merrily as he followed his friend into the room, closing the door behind him.

Wu Fei frowned at the mention of that name. "What has the Lieutenant have anything to do with this?"

"Hmm..." Duo chuckled. "Everything? Nothing?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Wu Fei spun to face off Duo.

"Hey! Calm down! What I meant earlier was that he's always finding ways to wind me up. Don't get all huffed up about that. He's a good guy. He saved our lives, he's put a roof over my head and he's kept you in here to keep you save. He's got everything to do with us. At the same time he does nothing in restricting our actions."

"If that is so, why am I not allowed to leave this place?"

"Fei, you ain't a prisoner," Duo said sombrely. "But where will you go?"

"To find Li and Mei for a start."

"With a war raging on the mainland? What good will that do if you get caught in a crossfire again?"

"Again?" Wu Fei snorted. "I didn't get wounded in a crossfire, Duo. They were wilfully shooting at me!"

"Nevertheless, how much do you think you can achieve in this time of chaos?"

"It is better than idling away in this place."

"You can't do it on your own."

"I still have family in Peking. They will have resources, and from what I hear, Peking still stands under Manchurian rule."

"You'd have to get there first."

"Why are so determined to keep me here as well?"

Duo did not answer immediately. He sighed. "Why are so you determined to get yourself killed?"

"I most certainly am not! I simply cannot abide by all this idleness! I have to do something. I have heeded Miss Noin's and the doctors' advise in not rushing myself out of here but it has been eight months! I have regained my independence and my wounds have all healed. Why am I still being held here?"

"You are not being held, Wu Fei. You are here because it is safe!"

"From who?"

"I don't know! The ravages of war? The others?"

"The others?" Wu Fei's eyes widened in surprise momentarily before realisation set in. "I am being held responsible for the death of those three soldiers, am I not?"

"If you mean are you to be put on trial for it? Then no," Duo explained. "But that don't mean that you didnae anger some of their friends."

"I do not need the Lieutenant to protect me."

"Are you sure?"

"No, I can never be sure. Notwithstanding, he cannot protect me forever. What am I supposed to do? Keep running and hiding?"

"Of course not!" Duo cried, exasperated. "You were hurt, Fei! How were you supposed to protect yourself? I can't do bugger all for you. The only person who could keep you safe was Zechs. Why can't you simply accept that? Why are you so determined to peg him as a bad guy? Zechs is a man of honour, he ain't going to betray you."

Wu Fei regarded the Irish's word for a moment before asking. "He means that much to you?"

"He has done a lot for me. He is a good man, do not judge him by his uniform."

"Do you trust him?"

"With my life."

Silence engulfed them when Wu Fei made no reply to that. He could not explain why he had an intrinsic mistrust of Zechs' intentions. He could not remember feeling that way when they first met. The feeling of enmity surfaced on the night his world fell apart. Perhaps Zechs became the target for his hostility simply because he was a representative of the Navy.

The Lieutenant had shown him nothing but patience and compassion, only to be met with by rebukes and animosity.

"Do you trust me, Fei?"

Wu Fei turned to gaze at the questioning eyes then whispered, "Yes."

"Then believe me when I say Zechs is not your enemy."

"I believe you."

"Thank you."

Wu Fei moved towards the window and looked to the horizon. The pair remained silent for a moment, then the Chinese boy turned to regard Duo with a question. "Now I know that he has no intentions of keeping me here against my wishes, but what about you? Will you stop me from leaving?"

Duo looked taken aback, like he had never expected to be asked such a question. He blinked a couple of times, as if trying to grasp the meaning of the words. A look of gloom washed over amethyst orbs. "No, I will never force you to do something against your will."

"Thank you, that is good to know." Wu Fei turned back to the window.

"But I will beg, if I have to."

"What?" his head snapped around in astonishment.

"If you chose to leave now, I will beg you to stay." Duo's reply was nothing more than a whisper.

"Why?"

"Because you're my best friend and I don't want to see you hurt." Duo sighed and walked up to Wu Fei. "I just couldn't bear it or forgive myself if you got yourself hurt and I didnae do all that I could to prevent it."

Duo's eyes were weaving yet another spell to ensnare Wu Fei's mind.

"You mean to world to me, Fei."

Wu Fei could feel the warmth of Duo's breath upon his lips.

"And I would beg you to stay because I love you."

All coherent thought stopped as Wu Fei's brain ground to a screeching halt.

_...love ...?_

Wu Fei was then dimly aware that he was being kissed – tenderly, insistently, passionately. Moments later he became aware that he was kissing back with the same fervour.

Small bursts of white-hot fire peppered Wu Fei's skin. His vision blurred and his legs threatened to buckle beneath him. Strong lithe fingers snaked around his neck and up his back. The roar of his heartbeat drowned everything around him, save perhaps the rhythm of Duo's heart beating in unison with his.

As abrupt as his brain stopped, the dazed cogs of his mind chugged back to life causing a cascade of emotions to overwhelm Wu Fei. The strongest and the most frightening emotion was that of horror.

Wu Fei grappled for control over his limbs and pushed Duo with all his strength. Any more and Duo would've been bodily thrown across the room.

Caught off guard, Duo stumbled, lost his balance and fell backwards, sliding a few feet across the floor. He looked up at Wu Fei, eyes clouded in confusion.

"How. **DARE**. You?" the words dripped with indignation.

"What? Fei – "

"I trusted you! I bared my soul and confided in you. How could you take advantage of me like that? Or betray Mei's good faith in you?"

"Take advantage? Betray? I thought you – "

 **"I AM NOT LIKE YOU!"** Wu Fei bellowed and instantly regretted those words. He hadn't meant for it to sound bigoted. He hadn't meant for it to sound like he was sickened by Duo's action or appalled by his own response to it. All he wanted to say was that he didn't love Duo the same way that Duo evidently loved him.

The betrayed expression on Duo's face and the hurt in his eyes would haunt Wu Fei for the rest of his life. A single tear rolled down Duo's cheek and Wu Fei felt the burning of that tear upon his own cheek right down into his heart.

Mutely, Duo picked himself off the floor and left without word.

"...don't go..." Wu Fei slumped against the wall and buried his head in his arms. "...Duo... what have I done?"

 

Wu Fei moped once again, much to Noin's exasperation. At least this time he was willing to talk and continued his daily practices. Wu Fei knew that not only had he crossed the line, he had trampled on it with his callousness and ripped it to shreds with his volatile temper.

"Wu Fei, what happened?" Noin prodded one evening nearly a week after Duo's disappearance.

"I would rather not talk about it," Wu Fei replied without looking up from the book he was reading.

"You've spent the last week not talking about it. It has not improved your dour mood neither had it brought Duo back to visit. I do not need to know what transpired between you two, I do not ask. I just wish for the best for you both."

"I appreciate your concern but you need not worry about me."

"I may not have the talent that Duo has in ascertaining what exactly you want and feel, but I am perceptive enough to know you need a friend now."

"I have you, don't I?"

"Of course you do." She paused a moment then sighed. "Lie to me if you wish but you should not deceive yourself. As much of a friend as I can be, I am not Duo. You and I do not share the rapport you have with him and you need him."

Wu Fei continued to peer into his book not looking up. However, he was no longer reading it.

"He left because I was heartless and cruel with my words. I do not know how to make amends; I do not think I can."

"How can you be so certain without trying?"

"I cannot try something I know not about."

"Speak from your heart. Let remorse and your love for him be your guide."

"Words of apologies seem so hollow and futile."

"You must try, Wu Fei," Noin said insistently yet gently. "Duo is not unreasonable. Yes, he is hurt, but keeping away from him will not rectify the matter only exacerbate it."

"I do not even know where he is."

"He is at Zechs residence."

"Zechs?"

"Yes, like you he is under Zechs' care. He has been staying with Zechs since arriving on Lintin."

"Have you seen him? Duo, I mean."

"No, I have not." she smiled coyly. "It is not appropriate for a lady to be visiting a soldier's quarters without just cause; especially when the master of the house is absent. The only time I see Duo is when he is here."

"I see." Wu Fei nodded then fell silent for a moment. "Is there nothing you can do to help me find him?"

"You will not be permitted to roam the compound at your will, but I shall see what I can do."

"Thank you, Miss Noin."

"You are welcome." she smiled warmly at him. "Feeling better?"

"Yes, yes I am." he returned her smile.

 

Later that night, Zechs paid the Chinese youth a visit. Wu Fei had been expecting Noin all evening as was surprised to see Zechs instead. As far as Wu Fei knew, Zechs had been on Mainland China fighting the war. The lieutenant had a small box in his hand and looked weary.

["Master Chang,"] he said. ["I must apologize for waking you but I have news of the war. I simply felt it could not wait till the morning."]

["I have little stake in this war, Lieutenant. Why the urgency?"] Wu Fei rubbed sleep out of his eyes.

["I wanted you to hear it first, from me, before the rumours and half-truths echo in these walls."]

["Well, share your news then, if you are this eager."]

["Do not mistake my insistence as eagerness, Master Chang."] Zechs sank into a chair. ["I do not bear good news."]

["I have lost everything I held dear,"] Wu Fei replied bitterly. ["At this time, little could shake the foundations of my existence. Please, what is it you need to tell me in the dead of the night?"]

["Your emperor has conceded defeat. We have a called a ceasefire and representatives of both our empires have been meeting at Nanking to negotiate a treaty."]

["That, Lieutenant Merquise."] Wu Fei smiled. ["Is not bad news."]

["You are not saddened by your nation's defeat?"]

["On the contrary, I am gladdened by the news that all this futile warring has come to an end, regardless of the victor. I never once believed that we stood a chance against the superior warfare technology your people possessed and was appalled by the basis of the war. But why would the Generals of the Manchu court listen to a boy of fourteen, who incidentally favours the presence of the West?"] Wu Fei shrugged. ["Perhaps I am a traitor to my people."]

["I see."] Zechs cannot help but smile. ["But you are not a traitor, Master Chang, but a visionary and a revolutionary. More could benefit from your philosophies of life."]

["Do not make me sound like a hero, Lieutenant."] Wu Fei laughed. ["I have done nothing."]

["We do not always need to act upon something to make a difference. You can always lead by example through your inaction during this war."]

["My inaction was not by choice."]

["I did warn you that they would shoot if you ran."] a hint of laughter edged his voice.

["I have always been accused of being stubborn and insubordinate."]

["They are not always bad qualities."]

["Perhaps not."] Wu Fei looked in to Zechs eyes again and for the first time since their first meeting, he did not feel threatened by the Lieutenant. ["Thank you for making the effort to tell me personally about the outcome of this war."]

["No thank you necessary. I shall leave you to your sleep for I am weary myself. Here."] Zechs stood up and handed the box he was holding to Wu Fei. ["This is yours."]

Wu Fei eyed it curiously.

["It's not a gift, the contents of the box belongs to you. Duo had them with him when you both were brought here."] Zechs explained. ["I was asked to safe guard them for you."]

["Why did you not return them earlier?"]

["Since my last visit I has been off the island and out in the front lines of the war. We also thought that you might feel better about having these later rather than earlier."]

["Thank you."] Wu Fei took the box from Zechs and wondered what could be in that box that Duo, undoubtedly, salvaged for him from his home. He crossed his legs and rested the box between his knees. He took a moment to admire the box itself. That did not belong to him; perhaps it was the Lieutenant's. It was oblong in shape, about half a foot wide and twice as long. Polished to a deep mahogany, Wu Fei could only guess the wood it was made off. A border of ivy leaves and twine was carved around edge lending it an air of simplistic elegance.

["You are welcomed to keep the box."] Zechs walked to the door. ["I shall take my leave now."]

["Lieutenant!"]

["Yes?"]

["Is Duo with you at your residence?"]

["I have not yet seen him since my return but I can see no reason why he shouldn't be."]

["If he would consent to it, would you ask him to come see me?"]

["Have you two been fighting again?"]

["No, we have not been fighting. I am entirely to blame for this ... estrangement."]

["I see. Come to dinner tomorrow at my residence. If you, too, are relieved by the end of this war, then perhaps we should celebrate the occasion. I will send someone for you tomorrow and I will make certain that Duo will be there."]

["You have my gratitude."]

Zechs bowed to Wu Fei and left silently.

Satisfied that he had made the first step in reconciling with Duo he turned his attention to the box on his lap.

Releasing the clasp of the box, Wu Fei lifted the lid gingerly, as if it were made of the most delicate ceramics. The contents of the box brought fresh tears to his eyes. There were only four items in there but they meant the world to him.

The first item he picked up was a lock of raven hair, bound in a thin silk ribbon of lilac. He didn't have to ask Duo to know whom it belonged to. Bringing it close, he brushed the lock over his cheek savouring the feel of soft strands. A faint smell of magnolia still emanated from it – he was unsure if it was merely a figment of his imagination or if the scent truly lingered. The pain of loss blossomed in his heart. He hugged himself close and sobbed, not bothering to stop or suppress the tears. He wanted to cry and cry he did. It felt good to let go, and it was the only way he knew how to mourn her.

Wu Fei didn't know how long he sat alone in tears but eventually they dwindled enough for him to examine the other things.

The second item was a pair of gold rings threaded by a leather thong. It was the wedding rings that Duo had given them. Mei-Ran treasured it both as a gift from Duo and as the symbol of their marriage.

The next thing he picked up was a dagger. The hilt was silver, studded with jade and amber, the sheath was leather – finely crafted and polished to a nigh black finish with a border of liquid silver. On one side a single character – _phoenix_ – was emblazoned on it, on the other a piece of pale jade carved in the image of a dragon was embedded into it. It belonged to his mother and he had entrusted it to Mei-Ran to be its guardian. Mei-Ran had refused to accept it as a gift; it was all Wu Fei had of his mother. She did agree to safeguard it until someone more fitting could become its owner. Wu Fei didn't think there would be anyone more fitting than his Phoenix but did not argue with her. Mei-Ran always kept it by her side.

Last, and certainly by no means least, was his family crest. A palm-sized block of deep green jade with a dragon carved on the top and the crest of his family on the bottom. It often used as a seal and only by the head of the family. Wu Fei sighed dismally when he finally acknowledge that he would be the one who wielded it from then onwards.

The four items lay before him in a neat row. Wu Fei gazed at them with glistening eyes. They represented everything that he had held dear but had lost in the war. A war which he wanted no part of, a war which he knew was meaningless, a war which he was thrilled to have ended sooner rather than later. Nevertheless, lives lost would never be returned to their loved ones.

Springing off his bed, the Chinese youth moved to the window and perched upon it. It had become a nocturnal ritual for those nights when sleep eluded him. The view of the garden below him put him at ease.

After a whole, not contend with merely looking at the inviting gardens, Wu Fei headed down into the cool night. He felt even worse, now, about Duo. That boy has done nothing but took care of and looked out for him. And how did Wu Fei show his gratitude? By spurning him.

Another matter that weighed heavily upon his shoulder was the course of his future. With the war over, what was he going to do now? He was certain that he did not want to return to Canton. There was nothing there left for him.

He did not feel like going to Peking to be with his uncle either. Defying his father was one thing. Defying his uncle would be completely different game. Even if he had Pui San on his side, he knew that his uncle would be much harsher on him than his father had been and Wu Fei certainly had no intention of playing the obedient nephew.

Besides, he did not relish the idea of serving in the Emperor's court either. Being the heir of the Chang Clan, he would no doubt be "guided" into serving the Emperor like his forefathers had. That was the last thing he wanted to do. As it stands, he had little doubt that his uncle's family would have presumed him dead. This way, he was free of familial obligation. He wanted to remain free.

But where did that leave him? He may be well-educated and talented in the martial arts, but in this post-war era, how would those skills prove useful?

He sighed and began practicing again; something slow, something calming. He just needed to clear his head.

As he ran through the motions of the sequence, a sudden glimmer caught his eye. Just as he turned and looked up, he saw a lone candle being blown out. Duo was right; the occupant of the room with the flowers was watching him. He wondered who it was and what his secret admirer was doing up at an hour like this watching him train. Even though the person at the window was no more than an indistinct shadow, he felt the intensity of the gaze from the silhouette. It unnerved him. Wu Fei frowned. He did not like being watched in that manner.

Moments later, the shadow moved away from the window and drew the curtains.

Wu Fei made up his mind to find out their identity, even if it meant going up to that room to meet them in person.

"What's this?" Wu Fei asked.

"Clothes."

"I can see that, Miss Noin." he sighed. "What is it for?"

"Dinner, tonight."

"I'm expected to dress up?"

"Trust me, this is not dressing up." Noin chuckled. "I just thought you might want to wear something more presentable than your pyjamas and training tunics for your first dinner out of this dreary place."

"I'm not being an embarrassment, am I?" Wu Fei chuckled.

"Don't get witty with me, mister!" Noin reprimanded playfully. "Meet me by the front gates at six."

"You're going too?"

"Don't sound so surprised, imp! I am his nearest and dearest companion in this far flung barbaric nation."

"Barbaric?" Wu Fei laughed. "If you thought this place barbaric, why then, gracious lady, did you venture thus far from home?"

"That was what my father said of this place. He had no sense of adventure, no love for the unusual. Thankfully my mother did not feel the same." Noin smiled. "Besides, people do strange things for those they care for."

"Zechs is a lucky man."

"You are charming, dearest Wu Fei." Noin pecked him on the cheek. "I'll see you at six, do not be late."

"Can I ask you something before you go?"

"Of course."

"The patient in the top floor of the opposite wing to this one. Do you know who it is?"

"That is rather vague." Noin furrowed her eyebrows. "There are six rooms up there, three of which are occupied. I do not know who they are, but the rooms are only used for ranking officers. Why?"

"I was just... curious." Wu Fei shrugged nonchalantly. "Thank you, I will see you at six."

Wu Fei wandered down to the gate promptly at six. He was greeted by a lovely vision of Noin standing by an open carriage. She was dressed in a satin gown of midnight blue. A mantelet of taffeta was draped over bare shoulders and a single strand of pearls embraced her elegant neck. Her hair fell loosely over her left eye and her lips were coloured in a deep maroon hue.

This was the first time that he had seen her out of her uniform.

"You look ravishing, Miss Noin." Wu Fei bowed to her then offered her a hand up the carriage.

"And you, sir, are no vagabond either," Noin replied taking his hand.

Wu Fei was dressed in a black silk shirt and trousers. The emerald damask tunic was long and had subtle yet intricate embroidery on the high collar and cuffs. His hair was neatly swept back and he wore a brilliant smile.

"That, I have you to thank for."

"Charmer!" Noin's eyes then widened in surprise as Wu Fei settled beside him. "Wu Fei! What happened to your hair?!"

Where Wu Fei's braid usually hung, a small neat ponytail was in its place. It was tied by a matching green ribbon.

"Is it not obvious?" He raised an eyebrow. "I cut it off."

"Hmm..." Noin began scrutinising the handsome youth beside her, making Wu Fei a little self-conscious. "May I?" she asked reaching out to him.

"May you what?" Wu Fei leaned back a little from her.

"I won't bite, I promise." Noin chuckled. "I just think you look better this way." without waiting for a response, she pulled the ribbon off.

Without the confines of the ribbon, soft silky locks fell around Wu Fei's face and began billowing gently in the night sea breeze. Noin smiled satisfactorily then tucked his hair behind his ears. She handed the ribbon back to Wu Fei and sat back to scrutinise him again.

"Much better." She winked and instructed the driver to start their journey to Zechs' residence.

Wu Fei felt weird. He had never had his hair down around his face like that before. Then again he did not remember ever having this short. He must have been no older than four when it was at this length. The feel of his hair around his face somehow made him feel better, different. After all, that was the whole point of cutting it.

When they arrived at Zechs", Wu Fei was expecting a large mansion filled with ornaments of the West. Instead, it was an average-sized house of Chinese architecture and design. It was not such a surprise when Wu Fei thought about it. Zechs was a student of the Chinese culture.

"Welcome, Master Chang." Zechs greeted him. He was surprised to find Zechs dressed in a traditional Chinese suit not unlike his own. It suited him well, the midnight blue brocade brought out the brilliance of the long flaxen locks that hung down his back. "If you don't mind, I suggest we converse in English for the benefit of Noin?"

"Of course not, thank you for your invitation."

"You're welcome." Zechs then approached Noin, took her hand and kissed it. "Hello, Noin, I trust the trip here was good."

"I have no complaints."

"Shall we retire to the drawing room? Dinner should be ready soon." Zechs offered his arm to Noin and began leading his guests away from the main door.

The trio were served wine and a small selection of appetisers. Wu Fei drank the wine but ate little of the food. They were engaged in light conversation although Noin and Zechs were the ones who did the most talking. Wu Fei was too preoccupied wondering where the fourth member of their group was.

"Lieutenant?" Wu Fei began.

"Please just call me Zechs, this is a time for leisure, I would rather not be addressed by my rank by an honoured guest."

"As you wish, Zechs. I too would prefer it if you called me by my name."

"Of course, Wu Fei." Zechs flashed him one of his brilliant, bright smiles. "Is there something you wanted to ask?"

"Duo, is he here?"

"Yes he is; I had asked him to stay for dinner. Although, I have not seen him in more than an hour or so. He is undoubtedly prettying himself up in his room. I will send someone for him."

"Not necessary, I am here," a voice said from the door. "Please excuse my lateness. As Zechs' suspected my indulgence in vanity took longer that I expected."

Wu Fei looked around to see the braided Irish dressed in a fine silk shirt of cream. Fitting black trousers embraced strong, graceful legs as a red sash encircled his waist. He had his hair out of the usual confines of his braid, draped over his left shoulder and only tied loosely several inches above the ends. He wore a big cheery smile but Wu Fei could see that the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

Duo sashayed into the room and sat himself down opposite Noin. He promptly picked up on the conversation topic and began chatting merrily. Wu Fei felt a lump form in his throat. He wasn't sure how he should approach Duo. He certainly didn't want to do it in front of Noin and Zechs.

Not long after Duo's arrival, dinner was announced. The quartet retreated to the dining room. Dinner went without a hitch. Cheerful conversation echoed among them, although Wu Fei rarely joined in, preferring to listen to the anecdotes the others had to share.

Apart from acknowledging him when he first joined the group, Wu Fei did not believe Duo had looked at him all night. That made him feel worse. Still he would not let his fear conquer him.

After dinner they retired once again to the drawing room. Noin knew that Wu Fei wanted time alone with Duo. She deftly led Zechs out of the room as soon as she found a good reason to without being too obvious.

Silence engulfed the boys. Thoughts and feeling of guilt ran rampant in Wu Fei's mind but he couldn't find the words to express his remorse.

It was Duo who broke the silence. "Would you like to go out to Zechs' garden? I know it's dark now but there's full moon out there and a pretty clear sky."

"Of course." Wu Fei glad to have Duo made a first move.

"This way." He rose from his seat and headed towards the garden. Wu Fei followed wordlessly.

They sat in silence again staring up at the pale face of the moon.

"I like your new hair cut," Duo smiled and said without looking at Wu Fei.

"Thank you." Wu Fei looked at him. "I like your new look too, you should wear it down more often."

"Too dangerous, chances of it getting caught in things when it is loose is just too great." Duo continued, "So why did you cut yours?"

"Long story short – it is a new beginning, for me and hopefully for the Manchurian Empire. To me the braid represented an era of ignorance, blind devotion and unquestioned allegiance. Zechs called me a visionary, perhaps I am no more than a dreamer wanting the modernisation of China for it to prosper once again."

"Hope is what keeps us going."

"I guess it is."

Silence.

"Duo, I am so-."

"I'm leaving, Fei," Duo interrupted.

"Leaving?"

"Aye, going back to England. Zechs has arranged it all for me."

"But -"

"The war is over now; trade between our nations will resume and flourish once again. I cannot expect Zechs to continuously put a roof over my head and food in my belly. I have a living to earn. I cannot so do without a ship. Once I am home I will need to find myself a new captain to serve. Zechs has been kind enough to arranged passage for me to return to England."

A sinking feeling enveloped Wu Fei. "Would you stay if I begged?"

"I... I ..." Duo turned to look closely at Wu Fei for the first time that night. "I cannot."

"Cannot or will not?"

"What difference would that make?" Duo snorted. "Like you, I want a new beginning, and that beginning is back in England. Besides, I have nothing here."

"Nothing?" Wu Fei cried. "Do I mean nothing to you?"

"You know you mean the world to me, Fei, you are the best friend I've ever had. Nevertheless, I do not belong with you."

"Do you belong with Zechs then?"

"What?" Duo laughed. "Zechs is no more than my benefactor. Besides, he is not returning to England."

"Duo, please don't go."

"I do not have a choice."

"You always have a choice."

"Don't get philosophical on me, mate." Duo got up and paced. "I ain't in the mood for it. I cannot change who or what I am and you made it clear to me that night you wanted nothing to do with that aspect of me. I may have borne your foul moods and temper with good humour and patience in the past but I have feelings too. You are not the only person who has lost everything."

"You're leaving because of that kiss?"

"My world does not revolve around you, Fei." Duo spun around a glared at the Chinese youth. "I have to make a living, you may not have understood that but I daresay you will soon grasp its meaning. China has nothing to offer me. I want to start anew."

"I'm sorry, Duo, I truly am. I had never meant for the words to sound so cruel."

"Nevertheless you said them and meant them. You are not like me. I should've been wise enough to recognise that. I broke my own rule and I suffered the consequences."

"Is there nothing I can say or do to have your forgiveness?"

"You are forgiven. I was never angry."

"Please don't lie to me."

"Lying to you will gain me nothing. You are forgiven, as there was nothing to forgive in the first place. If anything, I believe I was wrong. I should not have been so bold as to assume that you could love me the way I love you."

"Duo..." Wu Fei stood and took a step towards the braided Irish. "You are correct in saying I do not love you in the same manner as you do me. Notwithstanding, my love for you goes beyond the boundaries of friendship, perhaps as a kindred spirit or as a brother. You have shown me infinite patience and boundless affection. Yet I have given you little in return. I know not how to repay this debt."

"There is no debt." Duo looked closely into his eyes. "It is an honour to be your friend."

"You said if I needed you, you'll be here for me," Wu Fei whispered. "Please don't leave me..."

"I have been. I have been here for the past eight months when you truly needed me. But now I have to go, Fei," Duo replied just as soft. "I have to, this is my chance for a better life. I cannot give it up, not unless you can offer me the same thing or something better?"

"I..." Wu Fei dropped his gaze and turned from Duo. "I have nothing left to offer anyone."

The Irish reached out to Wu Fei and gently spun him around to face him. Duo gently caressed the Chinese's cheek; his own eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"On the contrary," Duo murmured. "You have a lot to offer, but I am not the one who is blessed enough to receive your gifts. This didn't have to be the end."

"It feels like it." Wu Fei twisted out of Duo's hold. "You are all that I have left."

"You should not pin that much hope on a lowly street rat. We ain't the most trustworthy of people."

"Duo..."

"You must like the sound of my name." Duo attempted to put some levity on the situation. "You've said a lot of it tonight."

"You can never resist can you?"

"Laughter is the best medicine, you should try it sometimes."

"Perhaps someday I will find reason to again."

"It is late, I should go to bed, my ship leaves tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow?"

"Aye, tomorrow."

"Would you even have told me if I weren't here for dinner?" Wu Fei raised his voice without meaning to.

"Probably not."

"How could you just leave without word?"

"I do not like sentimental farewells." Duo shrugged. "I didnae think you wanted to see me anyway."

"I was in fear, I panicked and acted rashly. I never meant to hurt you. I came here to apologize, I want to make amends." Wu Fei cried. "But you were willing to leave without resolving this?"

"To put it simply – aye."

Wu Fei sighed; he did not feel the need to further confront Duo. Little good would come from that for he himself was fraught with guilt. In addition, he didn't want any more conflict to taint their last evening together.

"I see..." Wu Fei nodded. "I know you wish to retire for the night, but would you to accompany me back to my room at the hospital? There is something I would like you to have."

"You bought me a gift?"

"It was not bought. Will you accompany me?"

"Certainly."

The boys rode in silence upon borrowed steed back to the hospital. Wu Fei was determined not to let his own fear and anger cloud his mind. He could not deny Duo's his chance in life. He had nothing to offer the young Irish – companionship alone cannot sustain life.

He was going to miss him. Wu Fei knew that now he was truly alone.

While Duo lit the candles in his room, Wu Fei retrieved the box where he kept his most treasured possessions. He lifted the lid and took the dagger out then handed it to Duo.

"I want you to have this."

"What? No, I can't have this. This belonged to Mei."

"Actually she was only its guardian – like you she refused to accept it for it belonged to my mother."

"Whoa, then I'm definitely not accepting it." he pushed the blade back into Wu Fei's hand.

"I want you to have it." the Chinese youth insisted. "Think of it as a belated birthday gift?"

"But Fei ... "

"Safeguard it then, like Mei did." Wu Fei unfurled Duo's finger and placed the dagger into his palm. "I cannot think of anyone else more worthy to care for it. Perhaps this would give me an excuse to seek you out someday, so that I may check that it is being taken care of?"

"Okay, I'll guard it for you like Mei did." Duo clasped it. "Only if I can have one more thing off you?"

"Name it."

Duo unsheathed the dagger and reached for Wu Fei's hair. Twirling a lock around his finger, he brought the blade as close to the root as possible and sliced it off.

"A keepsake of you," Duo said and pocketed the lock.

Wu Fei then mirrored Duo's action and took a lock of chestnut hair too. He returned the dagger to Duo then cupped his hands on Duo's cheeks. Gently, he drew him closer and pressed his lips gingerly upon Duo's. Duo gladly leaned into the kiss. There, they stayed motionless, savouring the feel of each other's touch, perhaps for the last time. The kiss they shared came not from carnal desires but from deep within their souls; souls that have bonded and entwined to forge a rapport greater than either boys could have imagined.

Duo pulled away after a while and smiled wistfully. He ran his fingers through the lustrous, black mane and stepped away from Wu Fei. ["Good luck, Chang Wu Fei, may the fortune of the gods be upon you. Farewell."]

"Goodbye, Duo."

 

## Chapter 15

It was a beautiful early September morning. The air was cool and crisp, showing the first signs of autumn on its edge. There was a salty tang in the air and a faint smell of burning coal. Seaside trees swayed at the gentle urging of Zephyr. The sky was cloudless and the morning sun hovering above the horizon coloured the vast expanse of the ocean in brilliant shades of orange, red and yellow. As the tide rippled the calm waters, the sea looked like a pool of molten bronze.

Wu Fei couldn't help but wonder if this was the same sight that greeted Duo on the fateful morn that rendered them apart.

This day was his turn to leave the island. He could honestly say that he wasn't sorry to bid the place goodbye. Although the island gave him many happy memories, the painful moments, albeit fewer, far outweighed the good ones. It was on this island where he truly accepted the loss of his wife. And it was on this island that he lost his best friend.

A new beginning...

That was what he wanted. That was what Duo wanted. It looked like they both had their wishes.

The Chinese youth gaze distantly into the east wondering what the new colony of Hong Kong had for him. Would this new beginning usher in a brighter chapter in his life or would he continue to stumble in the dark, lost and alone?

When Zechs offered him this choice, Wu Fei snapped up the proposal with little hesitation. After all, what had he to lose?

He was unsure what exactly he would be doing in Hong Kong. Zechs told him that the provincial British government of the colony would value his presence and unique talents. Would he be able to take on such a responsibility? Did he have what it takes to fulfil the tasks that would be expected of him? If they believed in him, he certainly would try is best. Wu Fei was never one to give up.

He cast his memory back to the conversation he had with the Lieutenant a week ago.

"Ah, Wu Fei," Zechs greeted him warmly as he stepped into the garden. "Would you like a drink? I have a pot of Darjeeling brewing right here."

"Thank you, Zechs," he replied as amicable as possible. He understood in his head that it was not Zechs' fault that Duo left but convincing his heart was another matter. Nevertheless, he was determined not to snap at the Lieutenant for helping a friend, even if it meant unwittingly hurting another. Wu Fei was a bigger man than that.

"Please sit." Zechs gestured to the chair next to his own. "I am glad you could come."

"Miss Noin said you had something to tell me?"

"It is more akin to something to ask you." Zechs picked up the teapot and poured Wu Fei a cup. "As you know, Hong Kong has been ceded to the British Empire."

The Treaty of Nanking, which marked the end of the war and the beginning of a new alliance, had ceded the merchant isle to the British as part of compensation for the destruction of the confiscated opium. Apart from that, four new ports were now opened to all foreign merchants. The five ports known as Treaty Ports included Canton, Shanghai, Amoy, Foochow and Ningpo.

"Yes, it is but a small price to pay for the end of the hostilities." Wu Fei shrugged nonchalantly.

"Pity your ruling elite are not as open-minded about this as you are." Zechs chuckled. "But we are not here to debate on that."

"What are we here to debate on then?" Wu Fei picked up his cup and took a sip.

"The future of the colony." The blonde smiled enigmatically. "We may have established a presence here for a while, but we never had a government in the waters of China."

"Go on."

"Britain and her servants are no strangers to colonies, but to build a secure and prosperous one we require the cooperation and the aid of those who know the local surroundings intimately.

"I have been involved in British-Chinese relations ever since I took a post in the Far East. As expected, my presence and my expertise has been request for. I will be the British military representative and advisor to the Governor. Although, being an officer of the Crown himself, His Excellency would hardly need my counsel in that matter. Nevertheless, my new post will take me to the shores of Hong Kong."

"Congratulations, Zechs." Wu Fei smiled. "It must be exciting to be a part of the making of a new society. But what has this got to do with me?"

"I do hope you do not think me presumptuous in asking this." the Lieutenant quirked an eyebrow. "But I would like you to accompany me in this venture."

"Me?" Obsidian eyes widened in surprise. "Why? What could I possibly do for you?"

"It is not I that you can be of service to, but the new colony of Hong Kong."

"You want me to be your counterpart?"

"Naturally, I cannot think of a better person to fill the role and I have been given leave to offer it to you. We would rather have someone sympathetic to our cause than a rigid, judgmental Magistrate determined in thwarting our every move. Moreover, you are civilian and your actions will not be dictated by your military. In essence, you have no one to answer to except those of your choosing. Of course, that does not mean you are above the law – both Chinese and British. It simply gives you greater freedom and autonomy to be the voice of your people in a manner you deem fitting and fair to them.

"Your experience with the West is, I daresay, varied and enlightening and your intimate knowledge of local law, culture and traditions will be a great asset to the provincial government." Zechs continued in earnest. "You are fluent in our language and you are well-educated and well-read in both eastern and western philosophies. Being a member of the ruling elite, you were undoubtedly groomed for a lifestyle in the Emperor's court, even if you did not desire it. I have no doubt that you have the elegance and conduct befitting an aide of the British Governor."

Wu Fei said nothing in reply.

"You need not answer me now, Wu Fei." Zechs continued when Wu Fei responded with silence. "And know that you do HAVE a choice. If you do not wish to go to Hong Kong with Noin and I, I will gladly arrange passage to whatever destination you choose."

Zechs said no more, giving leave for silent contemplation. Wu Fei looked steadily into his cup, as if the beverage itself was an oracle from which he could glean some answers. Pity there were no leaves at the bottom of his cup.

His unwarranted hostilities towards the charming officer melted away as he contemplated on Zechs' offer. Zechs' compassion and goodwill, seemingly boundless, warmed his heart. He wanted to believe that there was nothing to fear from the Lieutenant yet a shadow of inexplicable doubt hung over him. If nothing else, Wu Fei would trust Zechs simply because Duo trusted him. Brushing off that unfounded scepticism, he finally voiced his thoughts.

"Thank you for your generous offer, Zechs. I have to admit this comes as quite a surprise. At the same time, I feel it is a godsend." Wu Fei paused then stood up. Feeling restless, he began to pace. "Since my full recovery, I had been wrestling with my thoughts regarding the next course of my life. All choices that have presented themselves have not appeal, some a lot less than others. After the war ended, I understood I had to make a decision and soon. I felt I could no longer impose on you and yours. You have been too gracious."

Wu Fei stopped pacing and sat back down on the chair. "Now, you present me another choice, by far the most appealing, yet by accepting it, I would continue to impose on your kindness."

"You speak as if my aid in your time of need was a burden. It was not. It never was. I was glad to have been in aid of such a remarkable person like yourself."

"You flatter me, Zechs." Wu Fei felt his cheeks burn.

"I do not give frivolous compliments. You are well worthy of praise." Zechs chuckled. "But I digress. It seems to me you already have an answer for me. If you believe that by accepting the offer you are would be a burden, perish that thought. Your assistance in the development and maintenance of Hong Kong's provincial government will be invaluable to the Governor and I. If you must, you can think of this as a repayment of whatever debt you believe you owe me."

"How could I possibly dispute such a well-expressed argument?"

"Can I take that as a yes?"

"You certainly can."

"Excellent! You will not regret this, Wu Fei." Zechs extended his hand.

Wu Fei took it and cheekily replied, "Aye, but you may!"

 

Wu Fei smiled and looked distantly into the rising sun. He was certain that he made the right choice. Mei-Ran had often said he was destined for bigger roles in life than to be a rich man's heir.

Mei-Ran...

How he had missed her. How he wished that he could share this grand adventure with her. At least, he knew that her spirit would be with him. His thoughts drifted to her, of how they met, of the things they did together, of the lessons they learned together and from each other and their last goodbye.

Goodbye had such a finality, which he was beginning to hate. He then thought of Duo and couldn't help but wondered if his goodbye with Duo would truly be their last too.

Absently, Wu Fei reached up to a small plait just behind his left ear and began fingering it longingly. The plait had a lock of chestnut brown intricately woven into it. Wu Fei had braided the lock of hair from the Irish and Mei-Ran's into his own. It was his way of keeping the two most important people to him close to him at all times.

"There you are!" A voice pulled Wu Fei out of the past and into the present. "We will be embarking soon."

"Thank you, Miss Noin." Wu Fei headed towards her.

"Feeling apprehensive?"

"Apprehensive?" Wu Fei laughed nervously. "Why should I feel apprehensive just because I'm effectively surrendering myself into the hands of a British Governor and pledging my services to the very Empire that has defeated my own?"

Noin chuckled. "You do have a flair for the dramatic, don't you? I see Duo has left his mark."

"Duo will leave a mark on the man he smiled at on a random street corner, how could he not impress his essence into my very own psyche? Or even yours?"

"True, he is rather an unforgettable character."

"I'm certain he hopes that too." Wu Fei offered Noin his arm. "Shall we make our way back to the ship before they leave without us?"

Noin slipped her arm around his. "Zechs wouldn't dare! Besides, I am certain that even he would not wish to evoke the wrath of the Governor by leaving one of his counsellors behind."

"Do you know the Governor?"

"I have met him on several occasions. He was a decorated soldier in his time with the British Armed Forces and rose rapidly to the rank of Colonel. He has now chosen a quieter life within the political arena. Although, I do not see how being a Governor would be quiet. He is a man with a great sense of adventure and I believe he considers being the first Governor of a colony as a new journey for him."

"What was his name again?"

"Treize Kushrenada."

"Ah, Noin, Wu Fei." Zechs walked up to them. "I was about to send a search party for you both. Are you both ready to leave?"

"Zechs." Noin smirked. "Unlike you, neither one of us possess as many Oriental knickknacks to pack and to be loaded onto the ship as you do. We were ready at the crack of dawn when you wilfully dragged us out of peaceful slumber."

"I am a student of the Eastern culture." Zechs cried defensively. "They are not knickknacks but valued sources of information. Many a thing can be told from a simple vase or a verse of a – "

"Yes, yes, _Professor_ Merquise, I am certain each and every artefact tells us a wonderful and intriguing story." Noin interrupted, took Zechs' hand and began tugging him toward the ship. "However, if we do not begin the journey we will not get to our destination. Come, let us tarry no longer. Treize and a new adventure await us upon the shores of Hong Kong!"

Indeed, a new adventure.

As he took his last step off the island, he cast a thought of love and hope to Duo, praying that the braided Irish would find his new beginning and adventure back home in the British Isle.

This was where their paths divided. This was where they left their lives together behind and began anew alone.

This, Duo, he thought, is truly goodbye.

 

They docked in the bustling ports of Hong Kong later in the afternoon. The place was already busy with work and the restoration of trade. Foreign and local merchants alike were diligently re-establishing their business ties and reputation as Wu Fei and his companions meandered towards the carriage that awaited them.

Noin, Wu Fei noted, was thrilled to be in such a lively environment. He could only guess that her ventures to the Far East, thus far, had not led her beyond the shores of Lintin. Noin chatted animatedly as they were taken to the Governor's mansion. Zechs was equally pleased in seeing her so delighted and excited. Wu Fei could not deny that her enthusiasm was infectious as he, too, felt his thrill overpower his nervousness.

Before long the carriage came to a halt and the door was opened. Zechs was the first to exit, offering his hand gentlemanly to Noin. Wu Fei stepped over the threshold behind her and took in the sight before him.

The courtyard before him was littered with a multitude of Western and Chinese paraphernalia. There were several servants, both English and Chinese, bustling around them, moving pieces of furniture into and out of the mansion. It would seem that everything Eastern was being replaced by everything Western. He wondered what the outcome would look like – a true vision of East meets West.

Wu Fei's eyes wondered over some Western articles but he could not identify every one of them. Curiosity peaking, he resisted rushing to and examining them – introductions first, there would be plenty of opportunities for him to go snooping around these fascinating looking bric-a-bracs.

"Ah," Zechs said and smiled. "Treize is waiting for us."

The Lieutenant made his way toward the mansion, Noin on his arm. Wu Fei followed in silence. As they crossed the vast courtyard towards where the Governor stood, Wu Fei's eyes scrutinised the dominating figure before him, from head to toe.

Treize Kushrenada was a gallant figure. He was dressed in his military uniform, not unlike the one Zechs had donned, only in blue and gold. An aura of grace and nobility emanated from him. His light auburn mane was neatly coiffed and there was a charming glint in crystal blue eyes. He wore a warm and welcoming smile. His shoulders were broad, although his stature svelte and lean. He stood proud and tall and his very presence commanded authority and infused a sense of loyalty. Wu Fei found the Governor even more charismatic than the blonde Lieutenant.

Yet something about him made the hairs on the back of Wu Fei's neck stand on ends. Was it the way Treize was looking at him? Or was he merely apprehensive in meeting his future employer? As he continued to examine Treize, something about the Governor seemed to strike a familiar cord with Wu Fei.

Wu Fei was surprised to find that Treize didn't look very much older than Zechs. Wu Fei concluded that he must have been remarkable to have risen to the rank of Colonel and be appointed Governor in his early twenties.

The Governor greeted Zechs and Noin warmly. It was evident that Zechs and Treize had years of friendship between them. Zechs then turned and introduce Wu Fei.

"Treize, this is Master Chang Wu Fei. Wu Fei, His Excellency, Treize Kushrenada."

"Please to finally meet you, Master Chang." Treize extended a gloved hand. "I have heard many a thing about you."

"All good I hope." Wu Fei took his hand and shook it.

"Of course!" Zechs interrupted. "I have nothing bad to say about you."

"Indeed, I have heard no slur or slander against your name," Treize replied. "I am pleased that you have agreed to assist us in this venture."

"It is but a small gesture in repaying my debt to the Lieutenant."

"If there's one thing you'll learn quickly about Wu Fei, Treize." Zechs smirked cheekily at the Chinese youth. "Is that he seems resolute in being honour bound to anyone who would do as little as offering him tea!"

"I have little doubt in his dedication and loyalty to his friends. Come, you all must be weary from your journey. I have had rooms prepared for you. Please excuse the disarray of this place. They seemed rather determined to anglicise this mansion and dress up to the nines befitting an English Governor. Personally I like the Oriental touch." Treize began leading his guests to their rooms, navigating through a maze of furniture. "I do hope you find the accommodation fitting, Master Chang."

"I am certain I will and please address me by my name. There is little need for such formality if we are to work as closely as Zechs indicated."

"Of course, as you should call me Treize." Treize smiled. "Noin, if you have no objections, I have placed you in a room in the same wing as the boys."

"No, of course I don't mind. It is probably wise to have them right under my nose, to keep them out of mischief!" she giggled.

"You forget, Noin." Zechs clicked his tongue. "Duo is no longer with us and he **is** the source of all mischief."

"You may fool the others, Zechs Merquise." Noin wagged her finger at him. "But I know you are the perpetrator of half the pranks you and Duo have administered. There is little use for you to feign your innocence!"

"That is true." Treize nodded. "You are not as well behaved and innocent as you portray yourself, Zechs. I, too, have known you long enough to know that."

"Oh!" Zechs cried. "You both are cruel. And to think I willingly sailed across the oceans for you both. Is this how you repay me? You would both do well in learning from young Wu Fei here, he will be my ally and champion."

"As much as I feel indebted to protect you from them, Zechs." Wu Fei tittered. "I do not believe I have the prowess to defend myself against such formidable foes. I would ask you do not include me in your quarrel! However, I can give you my word your fall from grace will be remembered as noble and valiant."

"Well said!" Treize let out a short bark of laughter. "You are a devil with a silver tongue! I daresay the political arena will thrill and shudder under such eloquence and diplomacy. Again, I must say thank you."

"You are welcome, Treize." Wu Fei bowed.

"Ah, we are here." Treize stopped before a door. "This is your room, Noin. I have placed Zechs next to you and Wu Fei in the room next to his. Your belongings shall be brought to you shortly. Should you find this unsuitable, there are more rooms to choose from. You are free to any one that is empty. I have asked for tea to be prepared. I will send someone for you when it is ready."

"Thank you, Treize." She kissed Treize on cheek and disappeared into her room.

Zechs, too, thanked Treize and retired into his. Wu Fei suddenly feeling awkward being left alone with the Governor hurried to his own.

The room beyond his door was simple yet elegant. The oak four-poster bed was against the wall to his left, flanked by a pair of matching bedside tables and silver candlesticks. Crisp white cotton lined the bed with at least four feather down pillows rested against the headboard. A plush olive blanket lay neatly folded over the sheets. A large trunk sat at the foot of the bed.

Opposite the bed were two armchairs and a small round table between them. Another candlestick stood upon it, coupled with a decanter of wine and two glasses.

In front of Wu Fei, a large bay window stood. Four large square cushions were neatly arranged in a row upon the window seat, their covers matching the ivory and green bedding.

Wu Fei found it strange to be furnished by Western objects, yet the furniture complemented the room well.

"Is something a matter, Wu Fei?"

Wu Fei jumped not realising that Treize had come up behind him.

"Do you not like the room?" Treize continued.

"No, no." He shook his head and stepped into the room. "I was just lost in my thoughts. The room is very nice. Thank you, Treize."

Treize followed Wu Fei in and shut the door behind him. "I am glad you approve. This is, of course, only temporary until the Governor's Manor is completed. They insisted on building one, I like it here but I guess my successor might prefer a Victorian home. I do wish they would stop removing everything Oriental in sight!"

Wu Fei smiled and sat in one of the armchairs. "I see you are bearing this well being the master of these halls."

"Indeed." Treize chuckled. "However, I can promise you that my patience will not last long if they keep ignoring my suggestions and objections. As I said, I like the Oriental touch. If I had wanted a Victorian manor, I would have stayed in England!"

"If your designers and architects can turn this mansion into a Victorian manor, I think you should at least reward them for their ingenuity and skill if nothing else. That would not have been an easy task."

Treize laughed out loud. "Perhaps I should." He walked to the window and threw open the blinds. The early evening sun poured into the lofty room and coloured the white sheets in a faint golden hue. Treize settled upon the window seat and turned to look out the window.

"You have the view of the garden from this window." Treize gestured out the window.

Wu Fei stood unmoving examining the figure by the window with no small amount of fascination. As he continued to gaze at Treize, noting his strong jaw line, the high bridge of his nose and deep-set eyes, a small voice began whispering in the back of his mind. The gentle yet insistent voice sounded like a warning, murmuring caution that there was more than met the eye about his benefactor.

"I know we won't be here long but I have big plans for the garden," Treize said almost to himself. "It seems so bare at the moment and melancholy. I wonder if roses will bloom well in this weather."

"You like flowers?"

"Yes, especially roses. They are such wonderful things, delicate, fragrant and beautiful. Yet they bear thorns, sometimes imperceptible, that will no sooner draw blood if you do not handle them with care. It just goes to show how beautiful things can also be dangerous and deadly at the same time if you are callous with them."

Wu Fei couldn't help but wonder if the Governor was talking about the flowers or himself.

After another moment of awkward silence, a rap on the door drew the attention of both occupants of the room to it. Wu Fei got up and opened it, revealing a Chinese man in his mid thirties holding a couple of bags. He looked curiously at Wu Fei before the Chinese youth step aside to let him into the room. The man put the bags down by the trunk, bowed to Treize and Wu Fei before hastily exiting the room.

"Ah, your bags have arrived." Treize stood and walked to the door. "I shall leave you to your unpacking then."

Before retreating from the room, he turned and gave Wu Fei a wide smile. "Will you be joining us for tea?"

"Yes, I will. Thank you."

"Excellent." With that Treize shut the door behind him.

Wu Fei eyes stayed glued to the door for several minutes, a frown slowly furrowed his brow. Treize was a strange character, Wu Fei concluded.

Shaking his mistrust away for a moment, he proceeded to unpack his bags. Unlike Zechs and Noin, he had very little to his name. The few items he now possessed were bought in those days between being asked to be the Governor's counsellor and leaving Lintin Island. Noin had gladly trawled through the local market and shops with him to buy some essentials for his new position and new home. She had promised him more excursions to shops and local markets to build up his wardrobe and personal effects.

The first thing he unearthed was the box of the remaining items of his past – the family seal and the rings. He placed them in the drawer of the right bedside table. Then he meticulously and neatly transferred his clothes into the trunk and left several books on the small round table. He then slid the bags under the bed.

The room still needed more personal touched to it to make it more homely. Even though it was only to be his temporary abode, Wu Fei made mental notes on what he would like to add to the room to personalize it a little more. When they had the chance, he would ask Noin to help him with his shopping.

Wu Fei shut the trunk and peered at the bay window before him. Three quick strides brought him to the seat. He lowered himself on one of the cushions and hugged another close, looking down into the garden.

It was bare with the exception of a few trees, some forlorn looking shrubbery and a scatter of gravel. The only respectable looking thing upon the lawn was a gazebo in the middle. It had a pagoda roof and bamboo fencing upon a hexagonal base. Six stone stools stood around a granite table. Wu Fei wondered if Treize's servants had any intentions of removing this Chinese object as well.

The Chinese lad continued to gaze at the garden, golden in hue as the sun slowly began to sink into the horizon. A figure then strolled out into the garden, followed by two more. The former was Treize. The latter two bore trays for their afternoon tea.

The Governor suddenly stopped and cocked his head, as if aware that someone was watching. He spun around and tilted his head back, catching Wu Fei staring. The Chinese lad felt himself flush a little and gave Treize a hesitant wave.

A broad smile spread across the redhead's face as he gestured to the servants laying out tea on the granite table. One eyebrow rose and he made a big "T" with his hands. Wu Fei smiled back at Treize and nodded before leaving the window seat.

He shut his blinds and shook his head to himself. Strange indeed, he thought as he left his room to head down to the gazebo.

For the first few weeks since arriving in Hong Kong, Wu Fei did little other than accompany Zechs and Treize in their various meetings with local representatives and other British government officials. He found it to be more interesting than the time he spent with his father after Duo's brief incarceration, namely because these meetings were more like tea parties than serious political debates.

Wu Fei noted that the English did like their tea. Tea was in abundance here; after all it was the yield of this simple shrub and the humble silk worm that opened China's shores to trade.

Another fascinating thing he noted was how the other Britons first regarded him. He seemed to be, more often than not, thought to be Treize's servant. It was no denying that he had assumed a much more subservient role, but he found it somewhat annoying when an aristocrat would point and gesture as if he was deaf and spoke about him like he didn't understand English. Nevertheless, he often got his own back when he rendered them speechless with a well-placed witty retort. Zechs and Treize, both finding it amusing to watch Wu Fei put some of the more pompous Britons in place, always neglected to point out that the Chinese youth was a friend, not servant.

It was strange for him to be looked at as something other than the son of a Manchu General. He found it rather refreshing to be seen and judged by who he was and not whom he was related to. It was nice to be recognised for his own achievements and not by familial ties.

Wu Fei drowned himself in work whenever he could, considering there was nothing else for him to do. However, Treize was a man who believed in the credo of all work and no play makes Treize a dull boy. It seemed to Wu Fei that the Governor was more intent on enjoying the luxuries and pleasures of Hong Kong than he was in building a government. Either that or the man never slept.

"You worry far too much, Wu Fei." was Treize's defence. "There is little for us to do at present, we will oversee the operation and counsel when needed. There are some hard at work as we speak shaping Hong Kong into a fine colony. Our active participation will lie mainly in diplomatic relations for now. Your enthusiasm is much appreciated and you have done a wonderful job in helping to found the local constabulary but you should learn to take a step back and enjoy the fruits of your labour."

Wu Fei could argue little with that, like Treize said, he was only there to counsel not act.

That period of idleness led to Wu Fei's restlessness. Treize had his gardening and library to occupy him and the Chinese youth did not want to be the third wheel to Zechs and Noin's courtship. He had to find something to do; even his daily practices did little to keep the youth pacified.

Now that he had settled into his new environment, a sense of security and normality had returned to his life, Wu Fei felt that it was time for him to stop making excuses and complete his duty as a husband. It was time to search for Mei-Ran.

"Zechs? I don't mean to disturb you but I need your assistance yet again." the Chinese youth approached the Lieutenant one evening. He was in the music room with Noin. She was tinkling at the pianoforte while he read.

"Anything." the tall blond looked up from his book. Noin rose from the musical instrument, offered to make tea and left the room.

"I need to find my wife, Mei-Ran."

Zechs' eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I mean I need to find her final resting place." Wu Fei corrected himself. "I need to pay my respects. I didn't know who else to turn to and was hoping you would be able to help me somehow."

"Of course, I'll help. Have you any idea where she might be?"

"No, but I know someone who does. I just don't know where he is. I certainly hope he survived the war."

"Well, admittedly, finding a person would probably be easier."

"His name is Chang Li, he was my personal groom. Duo last saw him at the Chang mansion before he fled with Mei-Ran. I cannot give you more of where he went. I understand that that is very little to begin a search with, but I'd be grateful if you can find anything at all."

"I will do what I can. I have to confess I was wondering when you would begin your search."

"Some things are easier to procrastinate than to complete." Wu Fei shrugged one shoulder then sagged into the plush chair opposite Zechs. "Does that make an unworthy husband?"

"Better late than never," Zechs quipped. "Besides, you have not been idling away. I'm sure your wife would not fault you for putting time and effort in rebuilding a new life for yourself."

"Funny." Wu Fei chuckled. "That was what Duo said."

"Well, we both can't be wrong, can we?"

"I suppose not."

"I'll let you know as soon as I have anything of substance."

"Thank you, Zechs." Wu Fei stood up and headed for the door. Just as he opened it, Noin almost walked into him.

"Oh!" she exclaimed and steadied her tray. "Leaving already?"

"I don't want to disturb you and Zechs."

"Nonsense! Stay, have a nightcap and perhaps we can bully Zechs in to singing for us. He has quite a sultry voice."

"Flattery will not get you far, Noin." Zechs piped without looking up from his book.

"Am I hearing things right? Zechs Merquise turning down the opportunity to flaunt his varied talents?" she teased as she laid the tray down.

The jesting continued as Wu Fei watched in amusement. The night wore on and the pair did manage to bully Zechs into playing and singing. While he entertained them, Noin was determined to teach Wu Fei how to dance. For someone with such grace when practicing kung fu, the Chinese youth seemed to have two left feet when it came to dancing. Nevertheless, if Noin was willing to teach, he was willing to learn.

It wasn't till the clock chimed twelve did the trio finally retired to their rooms. Wu Fei's heart temporarily lightened, slept peacefully for a change.

 

Wu Fei hurried to Treize's study for their usual morning session. He had slept well the night before and was horrified to find that he had slept in. Abandoning the idea of breakfast, he pelted through the estate not wanting to make Treize and Zechs wait any longer.

"Good morning!" Zechs chirped. "Did Noin tire you out last night?"

Treize raised a curious eyebrow then had a look which said "do I really want to know?"

Wu Fei became redder from the cumulative effect of his rushing and embarrassment.

"Must you torment me this early in the morning?"

"You should know by now I will seize every opportunity that presents itself!"

The Chinese lad grunted as he eased himself into the chair next to Zechs. "Shall we begin?"

Anything to keep Zechs quiet while he caught his breath.

"Of course," Treize said.

Wu Fei sat silently listening to the Governor and the Lieutenant discussed their upcoming meeting with the Manchurian ambassadors from Peking. In two days time, Ministers of the Emperor's court would arrive in Hong Kong for the purpose of cultivating a better and stronger friendship with the British Empire. Although agreed to an informal meet, it was the first diplomatic envoy since the Treaty of Nanking was signed. Treize wanted the reception to be perfect, believing that first impressions, more often than not, have the most profound effect.

"What are their names?" Treize asked.

"The senior Minister is Sung Xi and he will be accompanied by his protégé, Kwan Che Ming," Zechs said reading off a letter from them.

"What?!" Wu Fei sudden outburst startled his companions.

"Judging by the intensity of your reaction, I am guessing you have heard of him?" Zechs raised an eyebrow.

"Heard of him?" Wu Fei snorted. "That's an understatement! Minister Kwan is my eldest sister's husband!"

"Ahh, family." Treize smiled "Then it would be easier for us to – "

"You don't understand!" Wu Fei interrupted. "He ... let's just say that he would have been a better son to my father than my brother and I put together. There is no love lost between us and sees me as nothing more than a delinquent, disobedient child. I know he would not approve of my presence here. Admittedly, his opinion of me counts for very little to me."

Wu Fei stood and paced. "His and my uncle's family are close. He would share the news of my survival with them. I do not want to be apart of that life any more. I would rather remain a memory in their lives than face the possibility of having them harass me about duty or blackmail me with honour. They would undoubtedly brand me as a traitor when I refuse to return like a good little boy and a conspirator for being with you."

"If this is going to such a cause of concern." Treize began. "You are excused from the meeting."

Wu Fei said nothing for a moment then sighed. "Thank you, Treize, I am tempted but it would solve little. I will have to confront my demons and conquer them. I will face my brother-in-law. However, I do not wish to jeopardize the fostering of better relations with Peking. We are hardly on stable grounds. These first few steps are crucial."

"Our young counsellor is wise." Zechs nodded. "Perhaps we can launch a two-pronged attack on them; you and I will take on Minister Sung and deal with any fostering of relationships that is required while Wu Fei will challenge his brother-in-law."

"Two-pronged attack? Challenge?" Treize chuckled. "Once a soldier, always a soldier. This is supposed to be a diplomatic assembly, not a battle, Zechs. What do you think, Wu Fei?"

"I think my day cannot get worse," the Chinese youth muttered.

"The day is not over yet!"

"You are not being reassuring, Zechs!" Wu Fei growled making Zechs chuckle. "You and Miss Noin have the same cruel streak. No wonder you're made for each other."

"Cruel? You called her cruel and lived to see another day? You are either a brave man or a lucky one!"

"Oh, do be quiet!" Wu Fei shot back.

"Gentlemen!" Treize sighed exasperatedly but failed to hide his amused grin. "We have more pressing matters to attend to. Leave your duel for later. Wu Fei?"

"Perhaps I should excuse myself when the ambassadors arrive if you are certain you do not need me. I will however confront my brother-in-law after you have cajoled the senior Minister into believing we are not harbingers of China's destruction!"

"Your presence will be missed but it is entirely up to you."

A sharp knock drew the men's attention to the door as Treize answered it. Noin popped her head in.

"Far be it for me to interrupt your fun, gentlemen, but lunch is served."

"Thank you, Noin." Zechs rose to join his beloved.

Treize followed suit, leaving Wu Fei sitting alone in the silence of the study. He sat unmoving pondering how and what he could do about the impending confrontation with his brother-in-law. Kwan had never been one of his favourite people and the feeling was mutual. He would have never guessed that the first member of his family he would be seeing after the war would be Kwan.

"Wu Fei?" Treize re-entered the study. "Are you alright?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes." Wu Fei stood up. "I'm fine."

 

 

## Chapter 16

"Is this really necessary?" Treize asked for the thousandth time.

"Yes!" both Zechs and Wu Fei practically shouted.

"I'm not having many problems," Noin said nonchalantly as she picked up another piece of sliced carrot and popped it in her mouth, exercising her newfound ability to use chopsticks.

Treize scowled at her. "I daresay this is not the first time you have encountered them, so your triumph over me is invalid."

"Treize." Zechs sighed. "Stop complaining and keep practising! Besides, it was your idea to have a "traditional Chinese dinner with no extravagance spared"."

"You are my counsellor, Zechs, it is your duty to talk me out of the silly suggestions I make." His brow furrowed in concentration as he assaulted another piece of carrot, his efforts in vain.

"It was not silly." Wu Fei reached over to correct Treize's grasp of the bamboo sticks. "It is the right thing to do to make the ambassadors feel more at ease in a foreign environment. This is after all an informal meet, what better way to warm up to a stranger than over good food and wine?"

"Ow!" Treize complained again. "My fingers do not go that way, Wu Fei."

"Everyone else's does, why not yours?"

"Imp," the redhead grunted. "I'm surprised your nation has managed to feed themselves with these confounded sticks!"

"We practiced." Wu Fei smirked.

"Alright, alright!" Treize conceded. "What in God's good name was I thinking when I invited you three into my home?"

"That you needed some levity in your otherwise mundane existence?" Zechs suggested.

"That is it! Out!" Treize commanded as he began forcefully ushering the trio out of his study. "I am certain you still have things to do before the arrival of the ambassadors. Get them done and leave me in peace!"

The door slammed. Wu Fei, Zechs and Noin stood for a moment, alternating staring at each other and at the door before bursting out in fits of chuckles. There was no denying that they felt a perverse pleasure in ganging up on Treize. It was almost like three younger siblings bullying the eldest. Treize had yet to thwart their efforts.

"I can hear you!" A growl came from behind closed door.

That only served to elicit more laughter from the trio before Noin led the boys away. It was in the interest of self-preservation that she did that. Ruffling Treize's feathers was fun, but once he calms down, he could get his own back just as effectively.

"Do you think he has begun plotting some evil scheme against us?" she asked with humour.

"I have no doubt about that." Zechs affirmed. "The real question is when is he going to exact revenge?"

"Certainly not today." Wu Fei noted. "He wouldn't last a moment alone with the ambassadors or those confounded sticks!"

"He only needs Zechs for that. You and I, dear Wu Fei, are expendable."

"You forget, Miss Noin, the Governor has given me the responsibility of overseeing the preparation of dinner. He too will need my wits, and all body parts, intact today."

"You're on your own, Noin!"

"Ah!" she cried in disdain. "And you call yourself champions? To abandon the maiden to the dragon?"

"Maidens who wilfully taunt dragons need to be taught a lesson."

Noin eyed Wu Fei sourly. "Is that one of your obscure ancient Chinese proverbs?"

"Indeed, it's a classic Chang Wu Fei lesson." Wu Fei grinned.

"Very profound indeed." Zechs nodded sagely as he stroked his imaginary beard.

"Carry on and Treize will be the least of your worries!" she threatened then spun around and marched off, not before saying, "I suggest you both had better get back to work! Good day, gentlemen!"

Wu Fei and Zechs leaned on each other chuckling. They were two for two.

"Do you think we have done enough damage for one day?"

"Perhaps, but the day is not yet over." Zechs winked. "I'll see you later, I have tempers to fray and nerves to wreck."

"Don't be late for dinner," Wu Fei muttered as he too went about running his own errands.

The Chinese youth was fairly surprised that he wasn't more anxious than he was. After all, the imminent blast from his past would be arriving later that day. He concluded that worrying about it would not change a thing, so he channelled his energy in doing something constructive.

Wu Fei spent the rest of the day making sure that everything would go smoothly. He had the dining room dressed up tastefully, made sure that they had enough appropriate Chinese crockery and cutlery and checked that the kitchen had everything they needed for that night's feast.

It was nice to have something to occupy him.

Wu Fei promptly disappeared out of the back yard when he heard their guests had arrived. He felt cowardly for running but consoled himself with the affirmation that he will return to confront Kwan later. He would not jeopardize Treize and Zechs' efforts in making a good first impression. He was glad that Zechs could speak Cantonese; otherwise he would have had no choice but to stay.

The trio had agreed that Wu Fei should stay out of sight for no less than two hours. The excuse for his absence would be some urgent matter that needed his personal attention. He would return after dinner to greet Sung and Kwan. Treize and Zechs weren't too concerned when Kwan reacts badly to Wu Fei's presence just as long as they had succeeded in getting on Sung's good side. Of that, Wu Fei was confident about.

Wu Fei had decided to wander the street for those two hours instead of being cooped up in his room all by himself. It was a pity Noin could not join him in his gallivanting, Treize had asked her to join them as well. Wu Fei wasn't sure why either, but neither he nor Noin questioned.

Making a beeline to the market, Wu Fei began losing himself in the crowd and the buzzing environment. There were still things he needed and wanted. This would be the perfect opportunity to get them. He also realised that it would be Christmas soon. And if he remembered correctly, Duo said it was customary to exchange gifts with friends and family at that time. He had no doubt that his British housemates would want to celebrate the day. It was high time he did something for them, even if it's merely a small gesture like giving them Christmas presents.

Wu Fei moved from shop to stall with a mission. He had no idea what he should buy for them but he was going to succeed, nevertheless. At the same time, he kept his eye on the pocket watch he had borrowed from Noin, ensuring that he wouldn't be too late.

Two hours passed by quicker than he had expected it too. He was glad, and surprised, that he had managed to find presents for three of his housemates gifts. He hurriedly retrieved his horse tethered at the end of the street and rode back to the mansion.

Upon reaching the stables, he gestured to a stable boy and instructed him to take his recent purchases quickly and quietly up to his room. The last thing he needed was to be spotted with them. He was supposed to be on an "urgent" matter, not shopping.

He straightened his tunic and marched to the main reception room. He hoped that Treize and company would have finished dinner and managed to keep the ambassadors there until he returned.

He paused before the door, gritted his teeth resolutely and stilled his nerves.

Time to face the music, he thought and entered the room.

"Ah, Wu Fei!" Treize said smoothly. "I'm glad you could made it before the ambassadors left, please join us."

Wu Fei acknowledged everyone in the room then made eye contact with Kwan, whose face was slowly turning beet red.

["What is the meaning of this?"] Kwan demanded, forgetting himself.

["Kwan!"] Sung snapped. ["Show a little restraint and respect for our hosts. They have been very gracious and warm. Do not embarrass me."]

["But Master Sung,"] Kwan began but Wu Fei interrupted him.

["Minister Sung."] Wu Fei bowed. ["Please allow me to introduce myself. I am Chang Wu Fei, youngest son of General Chang Jung and brother to Minister Kwan's wife. I must apologize. First for my absence during dinner, secondly for causing Minister Kwan's extreme reaction to my presence."]

["Chang Jung?"] The old minister raised an eyebrow. ["Your father served the Emperor well."]

["Thank you, Minister."] Wu Fei bowed to the older Minster.

["What are you doing here?"] Kwan demanded.

["Did the Governor not mention that I am one of his counsellors?"]

Kwan snorted. ["A whelp like you?"]

["That's enough, Kwan."] Sung warned.

["Minister Sung, perhaps if you would excuse us? It is evident that there are matters of a personal nature that Minister Kwan and I need to resolve."]

["I have no objections. What about Mister Kushrenada?"]

["He has no objections,"] Zechs said, consenting on behalf of Treize.

["Then, Brother-in-law."] Wu Fei turned to Kwan. ["Would you kindly accompany me to the garden?"]

Kwan shot him a look of venom; reluctance evident in his eyes but when his desire to reprimand Wu Fei got the better of him, he stalked after the young Chinese boy.

["What have you to say for yourself?!"] Kwan growled.

["What need is there to say anything?"]

Kwan gaped at him. ["Your uncle's family has been mourning you as has your sister! How could you not send word to ease their mind of their grieving? They have been honouring your death. Only that is a lie, you're alive, worse you are in the company of the foe! You deserve no honour!

["You have disgraced the family!"] Kwan lifted his hand and brought it down heavily across Wu Fei's cheek. He continued ranting. ["How can you answer to your ancestors when you have pledge yourself to the very enemy who has defeated us? How can you face your uncle when you are consorting with the _gwailo_? Have you no shame?"]

Wu Fei bore the slap gracefully, he should've been commended in his restraint for not retaliating. He knew Kwan was not a martial artist; hitting back would probably hurt him. Moreover, he didn't want to resort to violence to get his point across.

["There is no shame in my actions,"] he replied calmly. ["I have been taught well enough to honour and respect a life debt. And that is exactly what I am doing."]

["You traitorous cur!"] Kwan slapped Wu Fei again. ["How could you make yourself honour bound to these _gwailo_?"]

["I do not question the gods if they chose a Briton to save my life. I simply treasure the gift. It makes no difference to me if my benefactor is Occidental or Oriental, only that he is a good man and his intentions are honourable. Zechs and Treize are just that."]

["You – "] Kwan lifted his hand again, but this time his palm did not make contact.

Wu Fei had stopped the attack with ease. He could've blocked the first two as well but decided to play into Kwan's illusion of authority. However, everyone had a limit.

["I think you've hit me enough times, Brother-in-law."] The strength underlying the boy's voice made Kwan withdraw. ["And please refrain from calling my friends _gwailo_ in their home. It's disrespectful."] Wu Fei continued.

["You would defend the enemy against your own family?"]

["That is where you are wrong again. The war is over. The British, though once hostile, are no longer the enemy. I cannot deny that the animosity and discontentment about them still exists among our people, but we need to move on from that. If you continue to judge them and discriminate against them simply because they are different then this chasm will never be bridged. Not only are you a leader among our people, you are an ambassador of international relations, should you not be a role model to us and be more tolerant and open-minded? Is that not why you are here? To cultivate better ties with them?"]

["You **DARE** lecture me?"] Kwan bellowed. ["You have not changed! You are still the little, disobedient delinquent you have always been. Your uncle will be most disappointed to learn what you have reduced yourself to!"]

["I was not afraid to defy my father,"] Wu Fei said matter-of-factly. ["Why would you believe that would fear my uncle?"]

["Have you no respect to your elders?"]

["Respect is something you earn and gain. I do not give it frivolously simply because he is my uncle or because you are married to my sister. Besides, respect and fear are two separate things. I do not need to fear someone to respect them, quite the contrary, actually."]

["Your mind has been poisoned by the _gwailo_! You will return with me to Peking and answer to your uncle!"]

["You have no place to command me."]

["I am your sister's husband!"]

["Yes, you are my sister's husband."] Wu Fei agreed. ["It would do you well to remember that my sister married into your family, not the other way round. You have no authority me. You may be older, but as the last surviving son of Chang Jung, I am now the leader of my clan. If anything, it is you who has been disrespectful!"]

Kwan opened and closed his mouth several times, too shocked to come up with a retort. Wu Fei knew that Kwan knew he was right when the minister failed to response. He had no intention of using his birthright to intimidate Kwan, but his rational approach was not being carried across to the minister.

["Your uncle will learn of your insolence!"] Kwan threatened.

["As I said before, I do not fear my uncle. Yes, he is a formidable man and an able Judge and I have every respect for him as my father's brother but like you, he has little authority over me. I answer to no one except those of my choosing."]

["You are a selfish, heartless child!"] Kwan spat.

["How so? Because I am leading a life that I have chosen for myself?"]

["Your place and duty is with your family!"]

["My family is dead because of the war you and your fellow Ministers insisted upon starting,"] Wu Fei retorted, his voice cold and chilling.

["Then you should've died with them defending your home!"]

["I did,"] Wu Fei replied acidly. ["What right have you to condemn me when you and the Emperor's court did little other than sit upon gilded chairs to debate the strife our people endured? I was there in the thick of the battle. My wife died in my arms and I witness my home violated. Our soldiers died because of you, our people lost homes because of you.

["What did you do to aid the war effort? Nothing!Only when the acts of war encroached upon the borders of Peking did you begin to fear and sought an end to the hostilities. This attitude reflects clearly on your cowardice and selfishness. Even now, you hinder the healing process of our people on this colony by being prejudice and judgmental against the British!"]

["We do not need the wretched _gwailo_ for anything!"]

["Don't you? Who, then, will fill your pipes with opium and line your pockets with silver?"]

["HOW DARE YOU?"] Kwan roared again.

Wu Fei knew he had hit the nail on its head. ["I dare because I speak nothing but the truth."]

["Your mother will be most disappointed when she learns of your disobedience!"]

["Mother?"] Did his ears deceive him? Wu Fei wasn't ready to believe him. After all, Kwan had been clutching at straws trying to unnerve him. ["She survived Shanghai?"]

["Oh, have I got your attention now?"] Kwan smirked.

["Who is the child now?"] Wu Fei replied tartly.

The minister glowered. ["Return to Peking with me to receive punishment for your impertinence then you can see for yourself."]

This time, Wu Fei laughed. ["Do you honestly believe that you can blackmail me into going to Peking? I have done nothing wrong, despite what you may believe of me, or what you will tell my uncle. I certainly will not go _home_ to be judge by the people who have chosen bigotry and war over tolerance and diplomacy."]

["You do not care?"] Kwan asked in disbelief.

["I care about my mother more than you can imagine, but you are conceited to believe that you are the only source of information that I have."] Wu Fei smiled slyly.

["You – "] Kwan spluttered, Wu Fei had beaten him once again. Finding no words for a suitable retort, Kwan foolishly tried to take another swing at Wu Fei.

The Chinese youth sidestepped the clumsy attack with contemptible ease, sending the minister sprawling in an unceremonious heap.

["KWAN!"] Sung marched up to them, Zechs followed in his wake. ["I had thought I taught you better than that! Pick yourself up and wait for me by the horses!"]

["Master Sung – "]

["You have embarrassed me enough for one night. Do not make me repeat myself."] The elder minister grimaced.

Kwan said no more and left but not before shooting a murderous glance at Wu Fei.

["Please accept my apologies, Master Chang. It would seem my protégé is in some need of manners."] Sung bowed. ["I had no intentions of eavesdropping but I must commend you on the way you have conducted yourself. The Court will benefit from someone of your wisdom and clarity but I cannot deprive Mister Kushrenada of such a fine counsellor."]

["Thank you, Minister."] Wu Fei bowed in return. ["Knowing that someone like you is at the helm of founding diplomatic relations between the British and the Emperor's court puts relief and reassurance in my heart."]

["Ah, you flatter an old dog."] Sung laughed. ["I try to do the best for our people and I am glad to know I am not alone. We are few and far between, but still we persevere."]

["Indeed."] Wu Fei smiled; he liked the minister. ["I only regret that I was not able to join you for dinner, Minister."]

["A pity, but there is always next time."]

["I look forward to that."]

["Till then, farewell, Master Chang."]

["Goodbye, Minister Sung,"] Wu Fei replied.

["I'll walk you to your horse, Minister,"] Zechs said and led the Minister away.

Wu Fei made his way back to the reception room where Treize and Noin were. He shuffled in and sagged into an empty chair.

"Did it go well?" Noin asked.

"It depends..."

"On?" Treize asked.

"I'm not certain. Kwan is very angry due to many thing that I do not care to count, but I managed deter him into bodily dragging me to Peking. He is no doubt going to tell my uncle of our confrontation, probably with exaggeration of my _treacherous_ behaviour. That in itself is not a concern. If my uncle chooses to pursue me, let him come. I can defend myself against him.

"However, Kwan also said that my mother is alive! I do not know if there's any truth in that or if he was merely blackmailing me with lies in order to get me to follow him. If my mother is alive, I pray that she will not harbour too much hate and disappointment in me." Wu Fei sighed wistfully.

"If you mother knows you at all, she'll understand the good you are doing for the people of Hong Kong." Noin attempted to comfort him.

"That's what I'm afraid of – does she really know me?" Wu Fei asked rhetorically. "She knew I was fascinated by the West, however did she know how involved I have been? Would she understand?"

"I'm sure she would."

"Well, at least I am certain my aunt would." Wu Fei thought about Pui San. "She would be my defence in my absence if my mother should believe Kwan."

"Then you have little to worry about."

"It would seem so."

Zechs returned to the group and seated himself by Noin.

"Oh, you should've seen the way our young Dragon handled that bigoted fool!" Zechs chuckled.

"Incidentally, how long were you and the Minister eavesdropping?" Wu Fei asked.

"When you touted your birthright and rendered him speechless." Zechs grinned. "Did you see the look of astonishment on his face?"

"What is your birthright?" Noin asked.

"Did you not know that Master Chang here is the patriarch of his family?"

"Oh, don't remind me, Zechs." Wu Fei rolled his eyes. "With leadership comes great responsibility. I am only fifteen! What do I know about being a patriarch?"

"Age does not beget wisdom," Noin said sagely.

"Ah, she's not just a pretty face." Zechs teased.

"Unlike you, right?" Treize quipped.

Both Wu Fei and Noin dissolved into laughter. Zechs scowled.

"It's late," Wu Fei said after the chuckling stopped. "It has been a long day. Good night, Miss Noin, gentlemen."

The others bade him good night and Wu Fei headed back to his room. It had been a long day. Deciding that he would mull over his confrontation with Kwan later, Wu Fei sank gratefully into his bed and drifted off into a fitful dream.

"There you are!" Noin bounded up to Wu Fei.

For the past few days, he had been hiding in the library whenever he wasn't working, feeling a little sorry for himself. He could not understand why facing Kwan off would bother him as much as it did. Kwan was not someone of vital importance to him. However, he suspected that it was his mother's thoughts of him that held him in anxiety. He was also relieved to know that she survived the attack on Shanghai and was safe with his uncle's family. He knew Pui San would care for her.

A part of him wanted nothing more than to rush to Peking to see her, but something stopped him. Was he being obstinate, proud or simply shamefaced? Whatever the reason, he had found an excuse to stay every time that part began winning. Eventually, he would find the courage, he convinced himself. Eventually...

"It wasn't me!" he quipped from behind his book.

"What?"

"I didn't do it."

"Do what?"

"Whatever it was that made you come looking for me?"

"Oh, don't be silly. I swear Zechs is a bad influence on you!" She reached and pulled the book away from Wu Fei.

"Ladies shouldn't swear." Wu Fei looked up at her and did a double take. She was not dressed in a usual Victorian garb; instead she wore a traditional Manchu blouse and trousers. It was rose and cream in colour, with delicate sprays of flowers embroidered down the front panels of her blouse. She had her hair loose and she wore a pair of pearl earrings. In one hand she had a dainty, sandalwood fan with a pink tassel, in the other was Wu Fei's book.

"Well, is this sufficient?" She spun around once for Wu Fei.

"Depends on what you're attempting to achieve."

"We're going to the market and I didn't want to stand out too much."

"Miss Noin, you're at least a foot taller than everybody else, not trying to stand out would be rather impossible."

"I am not that tall." She pouted as she pulled Wu Fei to his feet. "See? You can almost look me in the eye. My, you have grown! When did that happen?"

"Did you say "we"?" Wu Fei asked, changing the subject before Noin could tease him any more about being a growing lad.

"Yes, you did promise me you'd accompany me to the market and seeing you've done little but mope since you confrontation with your brother-in-law, this is as good as any time to go."

"You won't take no for an answer will you?"

"Do I ever?" She smiled cheekily. "It's a lovely day, the sun is shining, the air is cool, and I'm bored!"

"Okay, you win." Wu Fei followed her out of the library. "Do we need more people to help carry the things you intend to buy?"

"This is just a nice stroll with a good friend through the market. I'm not planning to get much."

"Much." Wu Fei grinned.

"Zechs will pay for corrupting your young, innocent mind," Noin muttered.

"Miss Noin, you would not have us any other way."

"You know me too well, young Dragon." She giggled.

The friendly banter continued as the pair strolled down toward the centre of the little provincial town. Wu Fei had always appreciated Noin's company. She was pretty good at guessing when to be a friend, a sister or a guardian to him. It was true she did not have Duo's knack but the braided Irish was not going to be the only friend Wu Fei would have.

They spent most of the afternoon flitting from store to stall. Noin was true to her word and resisted the urge to buy everything in sight. She was determined to have less Oriental knickknacks than Zechs, that way she could still tease him about his collection. Most of the things she bought were food. Wu Fei noticed that this young Lady was fearless in trying the strange and exotic. She even ventured into territories that Wu Fei feared to tread!

The pair was having a good time. Even when they received less than warm reception from various people, they did not let it dishearten them. Although, Hong Kong had become British, it did not mean that all residents welcomed the colonists. Nevertheless, some less wary merchants greeted them enthusiastically and some more greedy ones would not turn any custom away.

Wu Fei found it fascinating – observing how the people reacted to Noin for being a Westerner and how they reacted to him for being associated to a Westerner. He was glad to know not everyone was ready to rise up in rebellion at the drop of a hat.

When evening came, Noin was still intent of staying in town. She had heard that an opera was going to be staged at the town square that night. She persuaded Wu Fei into staying in town with her as she had never watched a Chinese Opera before.

"There is plenty of time, are you sure you don't want to go home first? The night is getting chilly; perhaps it is wise to get you a shawl."

"That's really sweet of you to be concerned, Wu Fei." Noin smiled. "But you forget I'm from England. This is nothing compared to the wintry depths of Northumberland."

"Do you get snow there?"

"Even in July." she giggled. "Have you seen snow?"

"No." Wu Fei shook his head. "I've not been to the mountains. I was told that it sometimes snows in Peking but never when I am there."

"You're not missing much." she shrugged. "Cold, wet and messy, that's all it is!"

"Perhaps. Come; let us find a good seat." Wu Fei led Noin towards the bamboo array seating that had been temporarily erected for the performance. Large torches and colourful lanterns littered the square lighting up the area well. A few open cairns stood before and on the stage, illuminating it well.

Noin was practically quivering with excitement and anticipation. Wu Fei never liked the opera. True, the choreographed fights were interesting but the singing was not. He had been dragged off to one of two performances before by Su Yin and Hoi Yee but had never voluntarily attended one. This was an exception. He could not recall ever seeing anyone this excited in watching an opera.

"I wonder if it'll be the same," Noin said.

"Same as what?"

"Our opera."

"What are yours like?" Wu Fei asked, intrigued.

Noin described them, from their opulent sets to their bright costumes, from their dramatic plot lines to the alluring voices of their stars. She had always loved the theatre.

"Well, we have singing and colourful costumes, but I daresay it would be rather different from the Western Opera."

"That's what I like about this place – everything is different from England." she grinned and drew her attention forward when the drums began to roll.

The narrator moved to centre stage and began their story. He was dressed like a monk and his voice was loud and powerful. As soon as he began to sing, Wu Fei leaned over to Noin and related the story.

"Once upon a time." Wu Fei whispered as the narrator sang. "There was a creature, smart and strong. He was revered as the greatest of his kind but he was very mischievous too. His name was _Suet Mm Huong_."

The narrator retreated into the curtains as more players leapt onto the stage. They told the legend of the Monkey King through song, dance and martial arts. They told the story eloquently with their fluid movement and rhythmic tunes. Wu Fei did his best to relate the story to Noin. She was absolutely mesmerized by the flamboyance and the exuberance of the show. Her operas, she told Wu Fei, were more subdued, often vocalising the matters of the heart. Its Chinese counterpart, she declared, was one great adventure after another.

For the first time, Wu Fei found himself enjoying a show. Noin's enthusiasm was truly infectious.

The show came to an end sooner than Noin had wanted it. As the other audience began filtering out of the town square, she and Wu Fei remain seated.

"That was the best show that I've ever seen! And there was nice lesson to be learned from it as well. We must get Zechs to watch it! Perhaps he could learn a thing or two." She giggled.

"Zechs? I should think that they were talking about Duo!"

"I believe they were talking about both of them!"

"That's an unnerving notion – both Duo and Zechs as one person!" Wu Fei feigned a shudder. "There would be little we could do to subdue them!"

"You are correct!" She laughed. "Tell me, Wu Fei, can you do all the things they were doing?"

"With practice, I'm certain I can learn them well."

"You are too modest!"

"I am being truthful." He shrugged and stood; offering Noin his hand. "Let us return before Zechs sends his men out to find you!"

"It is getting late." She took his hand and threaded her arm around his after she stood. "Thank you so much for accompanying me. I had a really good time."

"No need to thank me, I was glad to spend the day with you."

Slowly, the pair made their way back to the mansion. The activities of the day were drawing to an end. Most stalls had left the market street and some stores were closed. The inns still had their lantern burning bright, casting a slight glow to the otherwise dark street. Some people were making their last minute purchases while others were arriving at the inns for their evening meal and a drink. Compared to the bustling atmosphere of the market day, the street was as quite as a mouse.

If Wu Fei had been paying attention or even anticipating the attack, he would've easily stopped it. But as it was, he was too absorbed in the conversation with Noin to be wary about a little boy of eight, maybe nine, who was running up to them. Without missing a beat, he threw the contents of the bowl he had in his hands at Noin and pelted away.

"Hey!" Wu Fei exclaimed and took after the boy.

Just before he disappeared into an alley, Wu Fei caught him by his braid – useful restraining items they were.

["Just what do you think you're doing?"] he demanded as he dragged the kicking and screaming boy back to Noin.

"Wu Fei, it's okay, I'm alright." The front of her top was stained with a dark, pungent liquid and several spots had splashed onto her flawless complexion. "It's only blood. Although, I sincerely hope it's from an animal!"

"Only blood?!" Wu Fei cried, enraged. ["How dare you, you brat! Have you no respect for your elders?"]

["Let me go!"] the boy screamed. ["She's just a _gwailo_! They're the enemy, the filthy barbarian!"]

["You have the audacity to call her a barbarian when you're the fool throwing blood at people? You are a disgrace to the Manchu people!"]

["Says the braidless traitor who speaks the _gwailo's_ tongue?"] A voice emerged from the alley that the boy was trying to reach. ["Let the boy go."]

["Are you his father?"] Wu Fei asked, letting the boy go and turning to the newcomer.

["No,"] the man said as he stepped into the light, as the boy disappeared into the shadows. ["His father was killed by the same filth you associate yourself with."]

["If you are his guardian, it is no wonder he has such an askew view of our allies."] Wu Fei snorted. ["I would ask you to teach him manners but it is painfully obvious you have no lessons of value to share with him!"]

Wu Fei turned his back to the man. "Miss Noin? Let's get you home."

"Wu Fei!" Noin cried out in alarm.

Even if she did not, Wu Fei had heard the man attack. He ducked and swept the man's feet from under him in one deft move.

["I have no wish to fight in front of my friend, please just go and save yourself from embarrassment."] Wu Fei sighed exasperatedly.

Angry eyes flared at Wu Fei, then a smirk slowly spread across the man's face when two of his friends emerged from the shadows to join him.

Wu Fei cursed to himself but remained composed. The last thing he wanted was for Noin to feel any more afraid than she might already feel. He backed up and stood protectively in front of her.

["You're good, kid,"] the man said. ["But are you good enough?"]

["Enough for what?"] Wu Fei scoffed; he had no patience for such bigoted imbeciles. ["To fight you bullies, to protect my friend from mindless barbarians like you, or to recognise that you are not worthy of my time? Why don't you crawl back into whatever hole you came from and leave us alone? We have more important things to concern ourselves with."]

["You impertinent child! It's people like you who will ruin China!"] He began advancing.

["Such short-sighted view you have."] Wu Fei edged Noin back. ["Making friends will only strengthen the nation's position in the world, making enemies, on the other hand, will only lead to its decline and downfall. Who is the impertinent one who will ruin the empire?"]

The man rushed Wu Fei again. The boy swept Noin out of the way as he blocked the attack.

"Get the horse!" Wu Fei cried gesturing to one tethered to a post outside a nearby inn. "Go! **NOW!** "

Noin made no protest as she sprinted to the steed. Anyone who tried to stop her found an angry Dragon in their way. Wu Fei did everything he could to make sure that Noin got away. Hoof beats faded into the night and he was relieved to know that he only had himself to worry about.

Fighting three grown men was not an easy task – especially when two of them were armed with broadswords. They may not have been skilled, but they possessed brute force which could be deadly if well placed. Most of his energy was directed to avoiding the lethal swipes of the blades. He found it difficult to counter the attacks. He needed a weapon – and the length of bamboo holding up an awning by the inn was perfect. Wu Fei made a dive for it.

With the bamboo quarterstaff in his hands, Wu Fei became a real challenge to the three brutes. He was beginning to land more hits on them than they did on him. The brutes soon learned that an expertly wielded quarterstaff could deliver quite a painful blow, and Wu Fei was an expert.

Nevertheless, his opponents wouldn't give up. Wu Fei had to admire their persistence if nothing else. Every time he disarmed one of them, the other would pick up the damned sword again. It was frustrating. Yet the youth still refused to employ all his skills in defeating them for fear of seriously hurting the brutes. He did not want to take the chance; he would not kill again, by accident or by design.

When the sound of approaching hoof beats echoed into the night, Wu Fei had initially thought Noin had sought help. She had always been rather protective of him; Wu Fei knew she wouldn't let him face the thugs alone. However, Wu Fei was somewhat wrong.

Yes, she was protective and yes, she wouldn't let him face them alone. What he didn't expect was for her to return, galloping like the wind straight into the fray.

Wu Fei almost had a heart attack when he saw her charging towards them. He was more worried about her than being trampled by the rampaging horse.

Fortunately, the thugs were worried about being trampled. They leapt aside as Noin charged them.

"Hurry! Get on!" she cried making the horse stomp furiously to keep the thugs at bay. Reaching out to Wu Fei on one side, she kicked a thug in the face on the other.

Wu Fei leapt for the horse. Barely on, Noin spurred the steed and they rode away, the three men hot on their heels. Their pursuit didn't last long.

Once Noin was satisfied that they were no longer pursuing, she slowed to a canter and began making their way home.

"Miss Noin!" Wu Fei didn't hesitate to reprimand her. "What were you thinking?! You were supposed to ride to safety not come back for me! How can I explain it to Zechs if anything happened to you?"

"Calm down, Wu Fei. I am not entirely helpless. And don't think I'm not appreciative of you taking care of me, I am. But I could not leave you to face those scoundrels alone. Once I was certain that they didn't see me as a danger, I had to do something to make sure you didn't get yourself killed while trying to protect me."

"So you rode straight into the fight unarmed? What if one of them had gotten a hold of you and pulled you off the horse?"

"But they didn't and I'm safe. I am a proficient rider. I could've gotten the horse to stomp on them before they tried anything." She chuckled.

"This is not a laughing matter, Miss Noin!" Wu Fei scowled. "You could have been hurt!"

"And so could you." Noin countered. "Wu Fei, I don't need you to guard me. I want you to be my friend and look out for me as I would look out for you. Friends help each other in need. The important thing is that at the end of the day, we're both safe."

"I supposed you are right." the Chinese youth sighed. "But please don't do that again! Not unless I know you can keep yourself save without the benefit of a horse!"

"Well, if that didn't sound like an offer to teach me how to defend myself!"

Wu Fei laughed. "You want to learn from me?"

"I cannot think of a better teacher."

"I have to warn you, I am not a patient teacher."

"I am a fast learner. You will have no opportunity to lose your patience! Do I have to call you Master Chang?" she teased.

"What? No! I'm not taking you as a disciple; I'm hardly qualified for that. I'm just sharing a little knowledge with a friend!"

"You are so easy to tease." She giggled.

"You are incorrigible!"

Just as they rode into the stables, Zechs was riding out. His complexion paled to rival his flaxen hair when he saw Noin, dishevelled and bloodstained, ride up to him.

"Dear God!" He rushed to her. "Are you alright? Someone get a doctor! How could you let her get hurt?!"

" **ZECHS!** " she cried to make herself heard. "I'm alright. It's not mine! Don't shout at Wu Fei."

"What? Are you hurt?" He reached up to help her off the horse. "What in the world happened? You said were only going to the market. You've been gone so long, I thought – "

"Zechs!" She silenced him with a finger on his lips. "Slow down, calm down, we're not hurt. We ran into some anti-British hooligans. One of them threw a bowl of blood at me, they attacked Wu Fei but we got away. I promise you, I am not hurt, just a little tired, and feeling very dirty." Noin then headed back into the house. Wu Fei followed her in silence.

"You were attacked?!" Zechs would not be pacified by the explanation Noin had given him. "Why didn't you go for help?"

"Because if I rode off to find a figure of authority to stop the fight, Wu Fei might have been pummelled to the brink of death by the time we returned. Three against one was hardly fair."

"You fought them?" the blonde cried incredulously.

"Don't be ridiculous! Even I know my limits. I merely startled them with the horse, swept our little Dragon off his feet and together we rode into the twilight."

"Noin, this is hardly a laughing matter!" His suddenly turned to face Wu Fei. "How could you put her in such danger?!"

"It was not my idea!" Wu Fei replied haughtily. "Do you honestly believe that I would do anything to put Miss Noin in danger?!"

"Good Lord!" A fourth voice exclaimed. "What in the heaven's name happened? Are you alright, Noin?"

"Yes, Treize, I am fine. None of this is mine. We ran into a little trouble but we took care of it."

"Took care of it?" Treize echoed.

"It's not what you think." Noin rolled her eyes. "As much as I love to stay here to explain myself again or to be shouted at for being foolhardy, I would much prefer to rid myself of these soiled garments and have a bath. Wu Fei, thank you for a lovely time. Good night, gentlemen." With that she headed upstairs, not waiting for a protest.

Zechs said no more and hurried after Noin, intent on checking that she was truly all right.

"You look a little worse for wear." Treize approached Wu Fei. "What happened?"

"I will be happy to tell every detail tomorrow. Right now, I wish I get myself cleaned and to bed."

"Did you even realise that you're hurt?" Treize said as he gestured to several spots of blood dripping onto pristine marble tiles.

"It's nothing." Wu Fei wiped the blood away on his tunic, not wanting to dirty the floor further.

"You're bleeding, Wu Fei. When a person bleeds, it's usually something." Treize began inspecting the Chinese youth's right arm. "It looks shallow, but you should get that cleaned and dressed, heaven only knows where the blade's been. Come, let's get you back to your room so I can see to that."

"It's not necessary, Treize."

"Are you usually this stubborn or have you some reservations about me seeing you topless?" the redhead teased.

Right on cue, the Chinese youth flushed.

Treize chuckled. "You know I'm right. You must get that dressed. Besides, I don't want blood trickling all over the house. Stop being difficult."

Wu Fei sighed. "You win. Simply because I'm too tired to argue with you."

"Excellent. I'll need to get a few things."

"I'll wait for you in my room."

Since realising that he had been cut, Wu Fei's arm had begun to throb. He hadn't even noticed when he got the cut. Gingerly, he removed his tunic and threw it into a corner – he would deal with that later. The cut was on the back of his arm. He stood before his mirror and examined the wound. An angry crimson streak, about four inches long, marred his bronze skin. Rivulets of blood trickled down to his elbow and dripped onto the floor. Wu Fei was surprised that it didn't hurt any more than it did. There was a dull ache around his arm but considering the volume of blood coming out of him, he would expect it to be more painful.

This was the first really injury that he was fully aware of. The gunshot wound he sustained during the war was, thankfully, dampened by his emotional trauma. Like now, he didn't realise then that he had been hurt until Duo told him. And even then, the pain didn't register. Wu Fei concluded that he must have a high tolerance of pain.

A knocked sounded and Treize opened it a fraction. "May I come in?"

"Of course," Wu Fei replied.

Treize stepped into the room; a servant bearing a basin of steaming water followed him. After placing the basin on the table she retreated from the room.

"Does it hurt?" Treize prodded the wound.

"It does when you do that."

Treize snorted. "I'm serious."

"So am I!"

"Alright, then, sit. If it doesn't hurt, then I'll just clean it out and dress it. It doesn't look like it needs stitches anyway."

"Do you have the necessary skills to do this?" Wu Fei raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"I'll have you know I was a field medic several years ago, and I am perfectly capable of dressing a flesh wound!"

"Zechs is right, you are easy to rile."

"Imp!" Treize scowled. "We'll see who has the last laugh if I leave you bleeding to death on your own!"

"What? And risk staining the pristine white sheets? OW!" Wu Fei exclaimed as Treize scrubbed his arm. "You may be a capable medic but your bedside manners could improve. Miss Noin is much gentler with her patients and a lot less vindictive."

"Keep talking, Dragon." Treize warned playfully. "And you'll learn the true meaning of pain."

"Empty threats! You wouldn't hurt a poor, wounded, defenceless boy."

"You are hardly defenceless and don't tempt me!" Treize grinned mischievously. "Why don't you tell me what happened now?"

Ten minutes later, the Chinese youth finished his story as Treize finished dressing his wounds.

"She certainly is a strong character." Treize mused. "It is a part of her wily and wilful personality. And that is what Zechs likes about her. If she were an obedient, well-bred Lady, our golden Prince wouldn't come within a mile of her! Nevertheless, it frustrates Zechs to no end. It, too, frustrates me to no end."

Wu Fei chuckled. "I can empathise with that. My wife was no different."

"I supposed you did nothing to discourage Noin?"

"I was a little busy trying not to get quartered to help or hinder her in her efforts. Although, I have to admit her boldness did save me from having to draw blood."

"Fair enough." Treize rose. "I should leave you to get some rest."

"Retiring for the night sounds like a good idea. I will see to the return of the horse tomorrow morning." Wu Fei rose.

"Don't worry about that, I'll see to it. You rest." Treize stood closely before the Chinese youth then whispered, "I'm glad you have not been hurt too badly."

"Good night, Treize," Wu Fei muttered; feeling uncomfortable with Treize's proximity.

It was then he realized that that was the first time he had had a personal one on one with the redhead. He had never felt comfortable being alone with Treize when they weren't working. He had managed to inadvertently avoid any forms of personal contact with him until then.

"Sleep well, Dragon." Treize smiled.

 

## Chapter 17

The next few days after the attack were boring by comparison. Because no real harm was done to them, neither Wu Fei nor Noin were compelled to have those men arrested. It was evident that they were having a tough enough time in this post war era; Wu Fei and Noin didn't want to add to their misery.

Besides throwing them in jail would not change their attitude towards the British. It would only exacerbate the already volatile situation. The Governor's top priority was to cultivate better a relationship with the local people not provoke them.

Life went back to its routine apart from one little change. A guilt-ridden Noin was determined to make it up to Wu Fei. She waited on him hand and foot and was very apologetic. If Noin had had her way, Wu Fei knew that she would have confined him to his bedroom. Once a nurse, always a nurse. Zechs and Treize also took advantage of her penance for "putting Wu Fei in mortal danger". No matter how much Wu Fei tried to convince her that he was fine, that he would live and that he didn't blame her in the first place, the Lady would not heed his pleas. Exasperated, he just left Noin to do as she would.

"Just sit back, relax and enjoy it, Wu Fei!" Zechs advised, they were in the drawing room enjoying a very nice supper that Noin suddenly decide Wu Fei needed. "She'll work herself out of her guilt eventually and things will return to normal. I do have one piece of advice, when she eventually does that, don't even think about trying to get any more out of her!"

"You sound like you're speaking from experience," Wu Fei said.

"I am!"

The Chinese youth chuckled. "Thank you for the warning, but unlike you and Treize, I'm not manipulative!"

"We are manipulative? Talk about pot calling the kettle black!"

"Hah!" Wu Fei scoffed. "When it comes to manipulation I do not hold a candle to you or Treize. You are both the masters in the art. Speaking of whom, where is Treize? Why isn't he taking advantages of Miss Noin's good graces this time?"

"He's retired for the night."

"Already? He's missing out on a great pudding." Wu Fei was this close to licking the bowl in his hand, but he had a little more dignity than that.

A knock on the door interrupted the pair. A servant entered and said that Treize had asked to see Wu Fei in his room. No other explanation was given. Excusing himself from Zechs, the Chinese youth headed upstairs.

A faint whispering of a haunting melody filled the hallway, slowly growing louder as the boy neared Treize's room. Wu Fei wondered why Treize had asked him to see him. Perhaps, he thought, something urgent had arisen.

After rapping on the door three times, Wu Fei heard the music stop and footsteps approach the door. Moments later, the door swung open and the Governor smiled at him.

"Ah, Wu Fei." he stepped aside. "Come in."

"Is something a matter?" Wu Fei asked as he seated himself in an armchair in Treize's solar.

"No, why do you ask?"

"It's late, Zechs said you had retired to bed." Wu Fei eyed the redhead, already in his pyjamas with a robe over it. "I simply assumed that something was wrong and couldn't wait till tomorrow."

"I see." Treize moved to his sideboard and uncorked the decanter. "Can I offer you some port?"

"No, thank you." Wu Fei shook his head and waited patiently for Treize to pour himself a drink. When the Governor was done, he asked. "Well?"

"First of all, this does not concern work." Treize said, sitting down in the chair opposite Wu Fei.

"Oh?" an elegant raven eyebrow rose, as did the youth's curiosity and trepidation.

"Secondly, please hear what I have to say, all of it, before you decide what you want to do."

Wu Fei was now intrigued. "Go on."

"Zechs told me you were looking for Chang Li."

"He did?"

"Yes, I have to confess I am curious why you didn't come to me instead. As good and influential an officer as he is, Zechs lacks certain sources that only I am privy to. That is why he came to me after weeks of false leads and dead-end searches. I hope you are not upset."

"No, of course not." Wu Fei shook his head. "If you can help me then by all means, please do! I apologize for not coming to you first."

"No apology needed. I can see that your friendship with Zechs is built on firmer foundations than ours."

Wu Fei blushed, thinking he had offended Treize. Nevertheless, that was truth in that proclamation. He saw Zechs as an equal, and tried as he might, he did not find it altogether comfortable considering Treize to be anything more than an employer or a benefactor. A sense of apprehension always kept him at arm's length from the Governor.

"Oh, don't worry, I am not offended." Treize chuckled. "Friendship of that calibre is something you earn and not to be given away lightly. But I digress. I merely wanted to let you know that we have managed to procure a rather strong lead of where Chang Li may be."

"You have? Where?" Wu Fei demanded, forgetting himself.

"He was tracked to Kowloon but we have been unable to find him there as yet. However, there is possibility that he might be here in Hong Kong." Treize smiled genially. "Most likely at the docks area. Work is plenty there and the shipping companies provide board for their labourers. If he had nowhere to return to, taking up employment there would be easiest in this time of need. I am sorry I cannot offer more at the moment but I still have people out there searching for him."

"That, Treize, is more than enough. I will continue the search myself. Thank you. Please excuse me." Wu Fei stood and took two steps to the door only to be halted by a gentle grip on his wrist.

He turned and found his gaze being held by insistent azure eyes. Treize had an undecipherable expression on his face.

Satisfied that Wu Fei was not going to rush out of his room, Treize let go of his wrist and stood to face the youth.

"What are you planning to do? Scour the docks this late in the night all by yourself? We are not even certain that he IS in Hong Kong. Trust me, Chang Li **will** be found. In the mean time, please sit, I have more to say."

Reluctantly, Wu Fei sunk into the chair he previously vacated.

"I have one more thing of value to give you." Treize wandered into his bedroom.

Wu Fei heard the sound of a trunk being opened and closed before Treize returned to the solar with a large oblong box. The Chinese boy eyed him curiously. Treize laid the box down on the table next to Wu Fei and stood before him.

"I was unsure as to how you were coping with the loss of your family, hence my reluctance in giving you this earlier. Now that we have established an understanding between us and I understand that you wanted to put the ghosts of your past to rest and move on, I feel that you deserve to know and have this."

Treize then knelt before Wu Fei and laced his fingers through the youth's. He looked intently into sable eyes and whispered, "I cannot say how sorry I am about your loss. I do hope that you will one day find it in your heart to forgive a foolish soldier."

Treize then kissed the back of Wu Fei's hands, first the left then the right, and stood, moving away from him to look out the window.

To say that Wu Fei was confused and anxious would be an understatement. Treize's uncharacteristic plea and subtle seduction unnerved and scared him. He didn't understand what the Governor wanted nor did he comprehend the meaning of his words.

He looked at Treize's back but when he could not discern any understanding to the redhead, he turned his attention to the box next to him. Unhooking the clasp, he threw the lid open and peeled the cloth back to reveal a Chinese long sword.

Wu Fei recognised it immediately.

"How did you get this?!" he growled.

"It was given to me," Treize said without turning around.

" **GIVEN?** " Wu Fei snorted. "I find that hard to believe."

"I had thought you would think that of me." the redhead sighed. "I promise you, this sword did not come into my possession through force or subterfuge. It was awarded to me for safekeeping with instructions to find someone worthy to own it. You are that such a person."

"That is irrelevant!" Wu Fei cried and grabbed the sword, brandishing it before Treize's calm composure. "This rightfully belongs to me!"

"And that is why you are worthiest of us all. He had hopes that I would be able to return it to you."

"Did he die by your hands?"

Treize looked steadily into Wu Fei's eyes and said, unflinching, "Yes, your father fought well till the end."

The fires of hell blazed in Wu Fei's eyes as he drew the sword, sliced at Treize's robe just enough to cut the fabric but not harm the Governor. Before the shredded material touched the floor, the tip of the sword was already resting steadily against Treize's throat. Surprisingly, the Governor made no move to defend himself.

"It was you, and not your general, who ordered your men to search my home?" it was more of a statement than and question.

"Yes, it was I. The general had other ... things he was more concern about."

"Why?"

"I had to eliminate the greatest threat to my men and I wanted to face the most prominent warrior of my enemy."

"You dare justify massacre with your vanity?!" Wu Fei spat. "There were no warriors within the hallowed halls of my home! Only women and children who sought refuge and comfort! How many more unguarded homes did you raid before you successfully eliminate the threats to your men?!"

"Wu Fei, I sent those soldiers on a reconnaissance mission. They were simply supposed to find out where your father was, not invade your home."

"Nevertheless, they did!"

"And they received a fitting punishment for their transgression. None in that unit made it out of your home alive."

"What of their commanding officer? What of his punishment? Should he not shoulder the blame for their insubordination?"

"Do you see me defending myself against your wrath?" Treize spread his arms as if in surrender.

It infuriated Wu Fei that Treize showed no remorse despite his pretty words. To him, they were simply words. He scowled at the redhead, seething at the shocking revelation. Wu Fei felt dirty, for the first time he truly felt like he was a traitor to his people and to his family. He had willingly accepted and aided the man who was responsible for his father and wife's death. Though no fault of his own, he felt ashamed.

Treize suddenly gasped. Wu Fei, trembling with fury and betrayal, had slipped. A thin red line welled just under Treize's chin, trickling onto pristine steel.

Long sword clatter upon wooden floor when Wu Fei realized what he had done. He took a step back from his benefactor; his eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"Wu Fei."

The Chinese youth heard no more of what Treize had to say for he rushed out of the Governor's room, hurrying away into the night.

Just as he reached the front door, Wu Fei thought he heard another voice calling him. He neither slowed nor paused to answer it. He just needed to be away from the wretched place.

Wu Fei was sitting in the park, in the pouring rain, when Zechs found him. He didn't know how long he had been there or where there was for that matter. All he remembered was fleeing from the place he had begun to regard as home. In his harassed state of mind, all he could see it as was the lair of an enemy.

Colonel Treize Kushrenada.

Enemy.

Murderer.

Saviour.

"Wu Fei?" Zechs laid his hand gently on slender shoulder.

"It was he all along, wasn't it?"

"I do not understand you mean."

"Did you care for me under his orders because he was feeling guilty about my father's death?"

"No, Treize gave me no such orders." The Lieutenant chuckled. "Truth to be told, I cared for you under Duo's orders."

"Did you offer me this position because Treize asked you to?"

"No, it was I who recommended you to him. After all, he had not known you before you arrived on Hong Kong."

"Did you know?" he continued asking without looking at Zechs.

"Which part?"

"That it was his commands that brought Murphy and his unit to my home?"

"No. I didn't even know that there were such orders."

"Why should I believe you now?"

"I have not lied to you since we first met, Wu Fei, I have no reason to start now." Zechs reached down to pull Wu Fei to his feet. Surprisingly, the youth did not resist. "Come, Noin is beside herself with worry. We don't need you getting sick either. It would do you no good to get your wound wet, although I suspect that is too late already."

"How can you be so nonchalant about this?!" Wu Fei glared at him acidly.

"Nonchalant?" Zechs cocked his head but continued leading Wu Fei to his gelding. "Because I'm not letting you mope? Sitting in the rain in the middle of a park at twilight will do little to resolve this matter. Neither will making yourself ill be of any help. Once we return to the warmth and comfort of the mansion, you can look at this more objectively."

"Objectively?" Wu Fei snorted. "There is nothing objective about this. How would you feel in my position? To find out that the man you respected and regarded as benefactor had a hand in your ruin?"

"To err is human, to forgive divine," Zechs said as he waited for Wu Fei to mount the horse before getting up behind him. "We all made mistakes in the war, even more so for those in command. Do you wrong me for my deeds during the war as well?"

"I ... I no longer see you in that light." Wu Fei confessed. "Do you not remember my hostility towards you when I first awoke on Lintin? I did wrong you. I wronged everyone – you, Duo, myself, my father, even Miss Noin."

Wu Fei sighed and sagged against Zechs as they rode back home.

"We all did what we had to do. Unfortunately, they are not always the right things to do. Do not be too harsh on Treize. His heart is in the right place and I do believe he is trying to make amends."

Wu Fei nodded absently and shut his eyes. The gentle swaying of the ride lulled him to sleep. He was more tired than he thought. Before he realised it, they had arrived home. He was dimly aware of being passed from Zechs' embrace to someone else's.

Noin's worried voice filtered through the layers of sleep in his mind. "What happened? Is he hurt?"

"Do not fret, dearest, he's just asleep," Zechs replied.

Feeling content to be carried up to his room, Wu Fei did not feel the need to wake and reassure Noin, Zechs had already pacified her. Sometimes, it was nice being treated like a child. His head lolled against broad shoulders and he was back in the land of nod before long.

 

It was warm. That was the first thing Wu Fei noted. That and it was dry. The first signs of daylight peeked through a gap in his blinds that were slightly ajar. A delicate scent of chrysanthemum tea wafted in the air and the soft movements of feet shuffled against wooden floor.

Wu Fei sat up.

"Good morning." Noin chirped as she the blinds wide open, letting the morning sun pour into the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, thank you, a little rain won't kill me." Wu Fei felt silly. "I'm sorry I ran off that way. I didn't mean to worry you."

"I'm glad you are alright." she sighed then placed her hands on her hips firmly and reprimanded Wu Fei. "But don't **ever** do that to me again!"

"I promise." he grinned as he got out of bed. "Next time, I'll come running to you instead."

"That sounds like a good plan." She nodded, pouring the tea for Wu Fei and herself.

"Of course, I'm hoping there won't be any more shocking revelations to unhinge my already fragile emotional state." Wu Fei sighed, as he accepted the cup from her. "Is Treize alright?"

"He'll live," Noin replied. "It was barely a scratch. The Governor, I recently learned, had suffered graver wounds than that during the war. Although, I believe he is a rather upset about the robe, it was his favourite."

Wu Fei felt himself flush then realised that Noin was teasing him, yet again, when she failed to suppress her giggling.

"Miss Noin, you are cruel!"

"What? Me?" she feigned a wounded look. "If I were cruel, would I bring you tea?"

"True, but where's breakfast?" Wu Fei grinned.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "The more time you spend with Zechs, the cheekier you get!"

"I learned well from the best."

She harrumphed and scowled at him playfully. "Get dressed, imp! It is nearly noon and I do believe you have better things to do than languish in bed?"

"Speaking of getting dressed..." Wu Fei looked at his pyjamas. "Who put me in my pyjamas last night?"

"As if you had to ask!" Noin rolled her eyes.

"You did?" a slight look of uncertainly and distress washed over his face, unsure if she was only teasing or being truthful.

"Wu Fei." she smirked. "Any of my hopes and desires to catch a glimpse of that budding body of perfection has been fulfilled while you laid unconscious under my care in Lintin. I seized every opportunity **and** excuse to scrutinize then, I don't need any more now!"

"Miss Noin!"

Noin's only reply was her fading giggles down the hallway.

 

Zechs was right. Sitting in the rain and brooding did nothing to help Wu Fei resolve his conflict with Treize. It only made it harder to face the Governor.

He was living under Treize's roof and he was the man's counsellor. There was little he could do to avoid Treize unless he fled again. That was not an option. His pride would not let Treize win that way.

Wu Fei sighed, squared his shoulders and marched out of his room. There was something he had to do to resolve this matter. No matter how irrational it may have felt, it had to be done.

Wu Fei found all three of his housemates in the garden.

"Treize!" Wu Fei called out as he stalked up to the redhead, his father's sword in his hand. When he found the sword in his room, bloodless, he guessed Treize had put it there. "Defend yourself."

"What?No!" Noin exclaimed and jumped to her feet.

"Miss Noin, please, I beg you not to interfere in this matter. This must be done."

"Do not be ridiculous! What possible good will it do to have you – "

"Wu Fei is correct, Noin." Treize stood and sighed sadly. "It must be done. Zechs, could you please bring me my sabre?"

"Certainly," the Lieutenant replied and headed towards the house.

"You will not!" Noin bellowed. "If you think I'm going to stand by and watch two of my friends – "

"Noin." Zechs took her hand. "Come with me and I'll explain."

"No! What is there to explain?" Noin argued as Zechs dragged her with him.

Treize and Wu Fei locked their gaze. For the first time since learning the truth of his father's death, Wu Fei could see remorse in Treize's eyes. His heart softened a little. Nevertheless, he was determined to see it through. He owed his father that much. Wu Fei may not have been the perfect son but he was still dutiful and filial enough to honour the traditions of his people. Treize had admitted to taking General Chang's life, Wu Fei had the right to challenge the Governor and seek revenge.

Notwithstanding, did he really want revenge against the man who has given him a new life and hope for the future? Why was he doing this? For his family's honour? He had estranged himself from this family what did they care if he avenged his father or not?

"I'm glad you are alright." Treize broke the silence. "I was worried when you left the house."

Wu Fei made no reply.

"I'm sorry, Wu Fei. I truly am," the redhead continued.

"You do understand I have to do this?"

"Yes, I do." Treize nodded solemnly. "You understand that I will defend myself. Should I win please do not think that I have discarded the blame and culpability for what I did to you and your family."

"Understood." He nodded stiffly.

Moments later, Zechs returned with Noin and Treize's sabre. The Lady made no more protest yet she did not seem happy at all. Wu Fei was not surprised, he did not anticipate she would understand, and even if she did understand she would not approve.

Wu Fei drew his father's sword. It was a magnificent piece. The blade, forged by the best ironsmiths the Empire could offer, was a gift to his family from the Emperor several hundred years ago. The Chang Clan had been faithful servants and guardians of the Manchu Empire not long after their reign began. Glory, honour and loyalty were synonymous to the blade and the family. Wu Fei felt unworthy to wield such a legend, but he would do this for his father. He had failed the General when he was alive, Wu Fei would not fail him in his death. Perhaps he could make amends by doing what he knew the General expected of him.

Furthermore, he could not continue to work and live with Treize if he did not challenge him. Win or lose, it didn't matter. The act was what counted.

Zechs led Noin away, giving the two a wide berth. Noin was practically chewing her knuckles away while her beloved held her close.

Wu Fei took two steps toward Treize and bowed. Treize lifted his sabre and offered a similar greeting to the youth.

For minutes, they simply stood and stared at each other. Wu Fei could see Treize transform before his eyes. The glint in his blue eyes hardened as the compassion in his expression faded. Although the change was only subtle, Wu Fei could see how Treize's stance shifted from passive to defensive. His jaw set, his gaze showing deadly intent, Treize was ready to win this duel at any cost.

Wu Fei knew he was no longer standing before the tolerant Governor he had come to know and respect, instead he was face by the ruthless Colonel that would do anything to triumph in a battle. If he were not careful, he would stand to lose more than the duel.

Silver blades sailed through the air, slicing the tension that had been building between the contenders. A piercing clang resounded the still garden as sword met sabre. Wu Fei bared his teeth and attacked again.

They danced around the yard in a deadly waltz of swordsmanship. If the situation were not as dire as it was, it would have seemed like a beautiful performance of their respective skills in their chosen blades.

Wu Fei's movements were brazen and almost feral. He employed every muscle in his body to drive the sword. He was the true dancer. On the other hand, Treize's execution of each move was controlled and disciplined, composedly wielding the sabre to thrust and parry against the attacks.

"You fight very well for someone this young," Treize commented as he parried.

"I am not here for you to evaluate my skills!" Wu Fei growled irritably and moved to thrust. "This is not a game!"

"Is this truly revenge then? Do you mean to kill me?"

"Do not tempt me, Treize." Obsidian eyes narrowed menacingly.

Behind each movement was a strength that belied the youth's slender form. He drove Treize back with every thrust and gave the redhead little opportunity to retaliate. Wu Fei could not help but wonder if Treize was holding back. He had expected the Governor to be a better swordsman. However, Treize did proclaim that he would do all he could to defend himself.

"Stop playing, Treize and fight me like an enemy!" Wu Fei cried out in frustration.

"As you wish."

A flurry of sabre meeting sword screamed out angrily in the yard. Treize, Wu Fei quickly discovered, was a highly skilled swordsman. Within moments, the Chinese youth found himself on his knees, the sabre tip resting gently against his throat.

He glowered at Treize.

"I'm sorry, Wu Fei," Treize said.

"The better swordsman won, there is little need for apologies," Wu Fei replied.

"Can we consider this a fair fight? You are injured." Treize lowered his sabre from Wu Fei's throat.

"Do not patronise me, Treize!" The youth growled. "You won. By rights, my life belongs to you."

"Don't be ridiculous, the purpose of this duel was for your heart and conscience to avenge your father, not for you to concede your life to me."

"You may consider my father avenged, even though I have failed. This blade has, after all, drawn your blood." His expression was now stoic and unreadable. "I no longer hold you responsible for you have defeated me in honourable battle."

He stood and bowed stiffly then turned on his heels and left the garden, not giving anyone any opportunities to approach him. No one pursued. He was glad they understood his need for solitude.

Wu Fei saddled a random horse and rode out of the city streets. He wasn't sure where he was going; he just needed to be somewhere else. He would've preferred to be out within the lush forests that surrounded Canton but that city and all associated with it was now in his past. Wu Fei eventually made his way to an isolated strip of beach.

He tethered his horse and slipped his shoes off. With his father's sword still in his hand, he made his way down to the shoreline. The sun was bright and there was little cloud in the sky. The sea glittered a sapphire blue as the gentle breeze brought it to shore, crashing into the fine powder-like sand with a trim of froth.

Wu Fei chose a lightly shaded spot under a cluster of coconut trees. Sinking into the sand he watched the tide rolling over the sodden beach like it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

He had wanted the time to think about what had happened between him and Treize, but that was the last thing he was doing. Instead, his mind was processing the most trivial of thoughts that were running through it, like the futility of a floating coconut being thrown onto the beach only to be swept away by the waves again and again and again, or how the sun made funny shadows on the sand, even what interesting shapes he could find in the sparse clouds that littered the azure sky.

He did that for a while, it could've been hours or it could have been minutes. What did it matter? His brain, finally bored of mindless observations, was trying to make him do something.

Eventually, Wu Fei stood and stripped out of his top. He unsheathed his father's sword and walked out of the shade into the afternoon sun.

Wu Fei stood motionless for several moments, centring himself, before he launched into a practise routine. It was one of Mei-Ran's favourite. She had always favoured the sword while Wu Fei preferred the quarterstaff. Nevertheless, the both of them were adept in wielding either weapon.

He was grace and elegance personified. Each step flowed onto the next seamlessly. Each movement, flawlessly executed, brought calm into his turmoil. Each action became a release to pent-up aggression, each thrust was a voice to his silenced frustration and each kick was a manifestation to his unexpressed guilt.

The sword zinged in the heated air; it was almost like it was revelling in the thrill of being wielded by such experienced hands. There was no doubt that General Chang used the weapon for little more than show. It had been idle for years; finally awaken by the first true Chang warrior in decades.

If Master Ron had been present, he would have been very proud of his star pupil.

Wu Fei drove himself to a point of exhaustion. It felt good. He could not remember the last time he put himself through such rigorous exercise. Master Ron had been very strict with his students. Wu Fei felt a little guilty for letting himself slide. That, he decided was what he needed to do on a daily basis.

Shrugging his top on, he sheathed his father's sword and went to retrieve his horse. It must have been hours and after his exercise, he was ravenous. Slowly, he made his way back to the mansion without any detours. Noin would undoubtedly be worrying about him. At least, this time, she didn't send Zechs out to retrieve him.

He traversed the mammoth mansion in search of Noin. He wanted to let her know that he was home, first and foremost. After that, he would seek out Treize.

"Wu Fei!" Noin found him first. "You're home! I thought we agreed that you would run to me instead of taking off without word?"

"..."

"I'm teasing, Wu Fei!" She hugged him briefly. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Where have you been?"

"On the beach."

"I didn't realize you knew how to swim."

"I don't, I was just on the beach training. Do you know where Treize is?"

"No, he left shortly after you did and I haven't seen him since. He didn't say where he was going. A messenger came to see him. They spoke for a short while then he left in a hurry."

"Did Zechs go with him?"

"No. It must have been something personal he needed to deal with."

"Must have." Wu Fei nodded absently. In a way, he was glad Treize wasn't around. Whatever that needed to be said could wait. His mind wasn't coherent enough to say anything anyway.

He excused himself from Noin and went in search for a snack. He would first satisfy his hunger then he would tend to his aching muscles. Wu Fei felt grossly out of shape – he shouldn't be feeling this worn out after only several hours of practice.

The bathroom was steam laden and it smelled of lavender – Noin's favourite scent. Wu Fei wondered why his bathroom would smell of Noin when he realised that she had left him a note. Apparently, she had intercepted the servant drawing his bath and added the essential oil to it. It was suppose to help him relax.

Shrugging, he lowered himself into the steaming water; he quite liked the subtle scent of the purple flower. Chuckling to himself, he hoped the Zechs wouldn't jump to conclusions when he emerged from the batch smelling like Noin or tease him for smelling like a lady!

The effects of the hot water mixed with the lavender were almost instantaneous. Wu Fei found his taut muscles loosening quicker than he expected. He sagged languidly into the water allowing sleep to lure him into dreams. His reached up to finger the little plait behind his left ear as he sought the images and memories of his beloved and his once-best friend.

His pleasant dreams of better times were interrupted a sudden gust of cold air in the bathroom. Wu Fei's eyes flew open realising someone else was in the bathroom. He hurriedly drew his knees up to his chest, upsetting the calm bath water and sloshing an ample amount of it onto the floor.

Wu Fei glowered.

"You should see the look on your face!"

"What are you doing in here?! How long have you been standing there?!"

"I was told that you've been in here a long time. No one dared interrupt for fear of your wrath. I was sent in to check that you hadn't drown yourself." Treize chuckled.

"Where is Miss Noin?"

"Noin? You would favour Noin seeing you in the nude?" Treize asked, amused.

"I haven't drowned, can you please leave the room?" Wu Fei's scowl deepened. Now that he had sat up from the water, he was getting cold. Yet he would not move until Treize vacated the room.

"As you wish." he smiled.

Wu Fei shuddered when he realised that Treize was looking at him. The redhead raked his eyes across his naked body, albeit briefly, but it was enough to make Wu Fei really self-conscious.

"I mean **NOW**!" Wu Fei almost threw the bar of soap at the Governor.

Treize chortled as he closed the door behind him.

To say that Wu Fei found Treize Kushrenada infuriating would be an understatement. Yet, there was something alluring about the enigmatic redhead. The Chinese youth could never tell if he was coming or going where the Governor was concerned. He had so many masks, so many facades, so many personas; Wu Fei's head was spinning from it all. What DID Treize want from him?

Whatever game he was playing, Wu Fei was resolved to win. Or at least try to make it as difficult for Treize to triumph.

After drying himself, he shrugged on his robe and padded out to his room. Treize was still there, seated in Wu Fei's chair, a glass of wine in his hand.

"What?" Wu Fei snapped irritably.

"I would have thought that you would be in a better mood after your afternoon of solitude."

"I was until you rudely interrupted my bath," he replied sourly.

"I did knock, several times. But when you failed to answer I thought I had better check on you."

"Next time knock louder!" the Chinese youth growled, "Is there a reason why you're still here in my room?"

"Why are you so angry at me?"

"Is that supposed to be a rhetorical question? I would've thought an intelligent man like yourself could guess why!"

"Because I walked in on you in the bath?"

"No!" Wu Fei exclaimed, then sighed in resignation, he continued, his voice softening. "It doesn't matter. Is there something you need from me?"

Treize set his wine down and stalked up to Wu Fei. Holding the youth in a firm gaze, he brushed a lock of damp hair out of obsidian eyes.

Wu Fei shivered at the gentle caress.

"Of course it matters," he said, almost in a whisper. "If I have done something to upset you, I would like to know about it. We live and work together, Wu Fei. Harbouring negative feelings towards one another will only cause a rift in our relationship, both business and personal."

"If you've upset me?" Wu Fei snorted and took a step away from the redhead. "Have this morning's events been cast out of you mind already? Is it so unimportant to you that you have not even considered it worth remembering? Or were just simply not paying attention? Perhaps I imagined it all?"

"Oh, that."

"Oh, that indeed!" Wu Fei fumed. "I am in no mood to entertain you, Treize. My life and honour may belong to you but not my will!"

"As I said before, you do not need to pledge your life or honour to me simply because I defeated you in a duel."

"Tradition dictates – "

"You were never one to hold onto tradition this staunchly, why start now?" Treize interrupted. "Wu Fei, I want nothing from you save your friendship and it is something I would rather earn than receive it simply because you feel indebted to give it. As I said before we duelled, my victory does not alleviate the blame I bear for what I did to your family. If anyone owes anyone anything, it is I who has debts to pay and amends to make. I am resolved to make it up to you, somehow."

"You don't have to, you defeated me. By rights, my life is yours to dictate."

"You seem rather eager to discard any kind of responsibility to your own life." Treize mused. "Why is that?"

"What?!" Wu Fei exclaimed. "That is ludicrous!"

"Is it? I've seen you in action. Your martial art prowess are admirable and I daresay have very little peer. I am surprised that you lost today. I honestly did not expect to win. Draw, perhaps but certainly not win. You claimed not to be disadvantaged by the cut on your arm, therefore I must conclude your defeat was caused by your emotional – "

"Seen me in action?" Wu Fei echoed, not listening to Treize babble. He had not been practising since he arrived in Hong Kong. Then the realisation dawned on him. "It was you..."

"Me?"

"In room with the flowers on the top floor of the hospital on Lintin, you were the one Duo said was watching me all the time."

"Oh?" Treize merely said, not denying or admitting.

"Why?" Wu Fei didn't like what he discovered. Who is this man? Why was he so interested about him?

"As I recall, I was not the only fascinated patient in there who was watching you," Treize said coolly.

"No one else was watching me that night, why where you awake to do so?"

"You have never woken in the dead of night for one or another reason?"

"Must you answer my questions with questions?!" Wu Fei growled.

Treize laughed, much to Wu Fei annoyance.

"We cannot have all the answers we seek. That would be too easy, too boring. Perhaps in time, some of them will come to you." the redhead grinned, and returned to his wine. "Shall we worry about that later? Now, there are more pressing matters to attend to."

"Such as?"

"Dinner." He smiled. "You missed lunch; I suspect you would want to have dinner. I hear the kitchen prepared a scrumptious meal of honey-glazed pork, Yorkshire pudding and roast vegetable. Shall I ask them to wait for you?"

Dinner? Wu Fei's mind boggled – they were talking about duty, honour, life debts and obsessions yet Treize's mind was focused on food?

"Yes, please," Wu Fei sighed and said. He understood the futility of arguing with Treize about the matter. Treize would not tell Wu Fei anything more than he wanted the youth to know. Wu Fei continued, "I'll be down shortly after I dressed."

"I'll see you in a moment then." Treize picked up his glass of wine and left Wu Fei's room.

The Chinese boy looked perplexedly at the door for a moment before he began getting dressed.

Even though he was grateful for Treize's help, Wu Fei cannot help but feel like a player upon a stage that the Governor had set. Treize wanted something; that much he knew. He had yet to see or hear anything to prove it but he was never one to deny his instincts.

Treize had done a lot for Wu Fei, helping him back on his feet, giving him a home and a new purpose in life. He had not asked for anything in return, but that did not mean that he wouldn't later. Could he truly trust the man?

He had trusted Zechs on Duo's say so, before he found out for himself that the Lieutenant was trustworthy. Why not extend the same benefit of the doubt to Treize? Zechs and Noin obviously had faith in him. Treize had given Wu Fei no real reason to doubt him, save perhaps for his father's death and several incidents of subtle seduction.

If he thought about it, Wu Fei felt that those were feeble grounds to cast away a relationship that had begun to show signs of blossoming. His father died fighting a war, Wu Fei felt that it was unfair to hold Treize personally responsible for it, for the Governor was one of the many soldiers serving his crown, like his father was. As for Treize's slight hint of flirtation, to maintain his own sanity, Wu Fei concluded that he was imagining it. Treize was a very expressive man, it was evident that the cared for all his housemates. Perhaps it was simply his way of showing concern. For all Wu Fei knew, Treize treated Zechs and Noin the same way when they were alone.

Wu Fei then made up his mind that he would not be judgemental towards his benefactor without just cause. He would remain wary but he would not jump to conclusions about Treize's motives and intentions. The Governor was a good man. He deserved respect and honour.

Pulling his hair back into a ponytail, Wu Fei left his room to join the others at dinner.

 

## Chapter 18

To Wu Fei, Treize was acting like the duel never happened, especially whenever anyone else was present. That infuriated Wu Fei and at the same time he was relieved to know that their little personal confrontation did not affect their working relationship. Treize and he spoke no more of the duel since that night which the Governor walked in on his bath. In fact, there was very little one on one session between the pair.

Was there any more to be said about that? Were words necessary? Wu Fei had already resolved to serve the Governor as best he could as his counsellor even if he had not become honour bound to do so. Moreover, the redhead has said he wanted nothing more than Wu Fei's friendship. Perhaps that awkward episode was over. Perhaps with the mutual insistence of being indebted to each other, he could consider that they were even? Wu Fei certain hoped that they could move on and bury this ugly incident.

Nevertheless, it was hard for Wu Fei to keep his mind on work alone. He was often distant and distracted. He didn't even know what it was that was bothering him that much. Was it Kwan and his family, something, that he knew all too well, was far from over, was it Li and the fact he hasn't been found yet or was it still Treize and his motivation behind his interest in Wu Fei? Whatever it was, it was making the young Dragon more moody and sombre than usual.

Noin did not pry nor try to cheer him up. Wu Fei suspected that she was still miffed at him for challenging Treize to a duel. In fact, she saw little of her. She can't have been that angry with him, can she?

One evening over dinner, he found out where she had been hiding herself.

"I've decided," she said carving her slice of chicken breast. "I want to do something to help the war orphans on the streets."

"Oh?" Zechs raised a curious eyebrow. "What spurred this decision then?"

"The boy who attacked us a couple of weeks ago," Noin replied. "He certainly didn't look like he had a proper home to go to or someone to care for him. I've been around the ... less travelled path; I've seen how some of them were living, scared, hungry, alone. I know I can help those who are willing to accept my help."

"How do you plan to help them?" Treize asked, rather hurriedly when he saw Zechs' expression when Noin admitted she had been wandering around the slums unaccompanied.

"I am not sure..." her shoulders rose briefly.

"An orphanage. You could also establish a school within. That way you can give them a home and an education." Wu Fei suggested. It was perhaps the longest sentence he had said during dinner for the last couple of weeks.

"Excellent idea!" Noin exclaimed. "Thank you, Wu Fei!"

"Running an orphanage is not an easy thing," Zechs said. "You will need help."

"Undoubtedly! I'm sure a lot of people would want to help these poor children. We are the kind of people in the position to spearhead a venture of this nature. Even if I do not administer the place, I can surely found it."

"That is a very noble gesture, Noin." Treize smiled, and took a sip of his wine. "You have my support in that endeavour."

"Thank you, Treize, I know I could count on you!" Noin beamed. "What of you gentlemen? Do I have your co-operation as well?"

"Anything you do, dearest." Zechs reached over to grasp her hand gently. "You have my support and encouragement. Wu Fei?"

"Of course, I'll do what I can to help." Wu Fei added.

"Wonderful, when do we begin?"

"I think a little more planning needs to be done before we run into the streets and abduct the children!" Zechs chuckled.

"Like what?"

"Shall we talk about the finer points of your project later, Noin?" Treize interjected. "For now, let us finish our meal and enjoy a work-free evening."

The conversation dwindled for a moment then took on a more casual stance. Wu Fei said nothing more, his thoughts focused on the orphanage. He made a decision then that he would so all he can to help Noin. He liked the idea of being able to work actively to give something to the community. Moreover, if they could bring up the children to be more liberal, tolerant and understanding of all things not Eastern, then the future generations of Hong Kong would prosper from a more symbiotic relationship with the colonists.

In no small measure, he wanted to do that because it was his way of honouring his _sifu_ and his wife. He was after all his _sifu's_ principle disciple and husband to his only child. They had dedicated their lives to the school, which also served as home to several orphaned students, Wu Fei did not want their legacy to lay forgotten within the crumbling rubble of Canton. He felt that it was his privilege to be given this chance and his duty to accept and build a school again, even if it was not in their names, it would be in their memory.

With a new challenging project at hand, the moodiness around his heart faded a little and Wu Fei went to bed that night a happier boy.

 

As wide-eyed and enthusiastic Noin was about getting started with the orphanage, something else swept her attention away from it – Christmas.

Six weeks to Christmas and she was already dressing the house with the decorations she could find in Hong Kong shops. Where she failed to find a particular angel, candle or tinsel she wanted she had them delivered from other nearby colonies. All four of them had decided not to host a Christmas ball that year, using the excuse that the mansion was not suitable for such events. The Governor would not host any parties until the Manor was completed. This would be a small family dinner for the four of them.

That left the others with the task of working on her project, although Wu Fei was torn between indulging and learning more of Christmas and getting Noin's project on the go.

Wu Fei and Zechs were charge with finding a location for her new orphanage. Getting permission to start an orphanage was not a problem – the man who had the last say was, after all, one of the benefactors to the project. So with the legal issues and paperwork being efficiently dealt with by Treize, the other two went about finding a place and coming up with ideas and plans on how to convince the children that they would be safer with them than on the streets. It is unlikely that they would simply flock to the orphanage on their say so. If they could help it, they would rather not have the children taken by law and by force.

Wu Fei and Zechs staggered into the drawing room one late afternoon after a long day on the streets. They were still scouring for a suitable building, which ended up fruitless, and they had also tried to get some response of their proposed orphanage but found only bewilderment, insults and blatant disregard. All that, they received from the few random people they approached. The children weren't even going to wait to see what they wanted. They fled at the sight of the blond Lieutenant, some curious ones would hide and gawk at him instead and the other braver ones bombarded them with stick, stones and whatever else they could get their hands on.

"Next time," Wu Fei grumbled, "I go alone."

"You're welcome to it!" Zechs sighed. "I never thought I would provoke such extreme reaction in those children. I'm just glad that none of them had bowls of blood with them!"

"I told you, you were too charming for your own good," Treize teased as he joined them in the room.

"Perhaps you should be the one out there, what with your lacklustre personality, I'm sure you'll succeed where we failed!" the blond retorted.

"Ouch, sharpen those claws this morning, did you?" the Governor grinned. "I have good news, gentlemen. Perhaps it would lift your dour mood."

"About what?" Wu Fei asked.

"I have stumbled upon a building suitable for the orphanage."

"You had better had found this after we left this morning, Treize." Zechs warned. "Or there would be hell to pay for our redundant work today."

"My, my, you are in a testy mood! Did an orange hit you too hard in the head? Or perhaps it wasn't your head that was hit?" Treize quipped; making Wu Fei laugh out loud and Zechs frown even deeper. Treize continued. "Yes, I found it after you left. In fact, I only found it no more than an hour ago. I have yet to inform Noin. The place needs a little work but nothing serious. It's tucked away on the south-western quarter of the island, away from the manic activities of the docks, it is fairly large and is currently vacant."

"Sounds ideal," Wu Fei said.

"It is."

"Oh, good, you're all home!" Noin entered and stood before them. "I have someone I want you all to meet later. I've invited him for dinner."

"And who might he be?" Zechs asked.

"I've found someone who can deal with the day to day concerns of the orphanage, or at least oversee it until we can find ourselves a proper team to manage it."

"You found someone to run a place we haven't even established?" Zechs voiced the question that all three of them had.

"It was pure coincidence. I didn't go hunting for someone but I just couldn't let him go after I met him."

"What so special about him?"

"Well, for starters he was very highly recommended by Lady Palmerston, she had heard about our endeavour and invited me to meet him."

"Recommended for doing what?" Treize asked, almost too innocently.

Wu Fei and Zechs resisted the urge to laugh when Noin scowled at the redhead.

"He has been landscaping her garden!" she replied haughtily.

"You hired a gardener to run the orphanage?"

"Well, if you stop interrupting me, Treize, perhaps I can tell you what I learned of him! He's a little more than that. I have spoken to him and he sounds like the perfect man for the job. He's educated, handy and artistic, although he did seem a little shy. He had expressed an interest in working with the children. He has been working on several projects in and around the house for the Palmerstons and the Lady has reassured me that he's trustworthy, dedicated and very good at what he does."

Treize whispered to Wu Fei, making him chuckle, "Again I ask what is it that he does."

This time, Noin ignored them. "I've spent the afternoon talking to him and invited him over for you to meet him. He should be arriving soon. What of your afternoon? Has it been fruitful?"

"If by "fruitful" you mean having fruit thrown at you, then yes, very," Zechs commented wryly.

Wu Fei snorted.

"You don't take rejection very well do you, Zechs?" Treize chuckled. "At least, I have good news for you, Noin. You may consider it as an early Christmas present – I have found you a building. It will need some work, but I daresay you would approve."

"Oh excellent!" She clapped. "If I had known today would be so successful, I'd have asked the kitchens to prepare something special."

Zechs harrumphed. "Speak for yourself."

"Don't be a sourpuss, dearest." Noin walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "We can't all win! Now, off you go, all of you, get ready for dinner. Our guest would be arriving soon."

Obediently, the trio shuffled out of the room to clean up for dinner.

Before long, the three of them had all reconvened at the reception room awaiting Noin and her new friend.

"I wonder what kind of person he is," Zechs said, almost to himself.

"Do I detect a tinge of jealousy?" Treize teased.

The Lieutenant scowled. "Oh, don't be ridiculous!"

Wu Fei could not help but snigger. However he did share Zechs' wonder. No point thinking about it, their guest would be arriving soon.

Oh, speak of the devil.

The door to the room was left open. Wu Fei who had been sitting in front of it spotted their guest being led to the room by Noin. He was much younger than Wu Fei expected, perhaps no older than Wu Fei himself. He was of average height and a slight built. The youth had unruly dark chocolate hair and oriental features. He did not look Chinese to Wu Fei though.

Two steps away from the door the youth suddenly looked up and caught Wu Fei's eyes. Wu Fei knew it was too late to pretend he wasn't looking so he smiled instead. The youth returned his smile, somewhat tentatively. Wu Fei knew then that the youth was not Chinese, at least not wholly, for he knew that no Oriental would have such penetrating blue eyes.

"Good evening, gentlemen," Noin said. "Allow me to introduce you to Heero Yuy. Heero, this is Treize Kushrenada, Zechs Merquise and Chang Wu Fei."

"Good evening." Treize rose and extended his hand towards the boy. "It's a pleasure."

"The pleasure is mine." The youth first took Treize's hand and shook it, before accepting Zechs' then Wu Fei's.

"Dinner is ready, shall we proceed?" Zechs said as he ushered the group to the dining room.

As per usual, Treize, Zechs and Noin dominated the conversation over dinner but they did not exclude the others. Heero was as quiet as Noin proclaimed. He would only offer his answer or opinion when directly questioned. Yet when he was asked about certain topics, he looked like he would be able to rival the braided Irish in verbosity.

Wu Fei trusted Noin's judgment and Heero did seem rather amicable. He spoke little of himself save that he was from Japan and that he came to Hong Kong in search of adventure and a change of lifestyle. He came to the right place – the island was a place of new beginnings.

The Japanese youth portrayed himself to be some sort of jack of all trades, working mostly among the colonist as he spoke little Cantonese. He had not taken up any permanent employment until now as he had been unsure as to what he wanted to do nor did he find anything that interested him. When Lady Palmerston mentioned Noin's orphanage in passing, he found himself rather drawn to the altruistic venture. He approached the Lady for a recommendation and the rest, as they say, was history.

As the night wore on, Wu Fei could see that both Treize and Zechs approved of Noin's decision to hire Heero. He, too, had no objections. In the short time that he had known him, Wu Fei could see that the Japanese youth was intelligent, worldly and open-minded. The fact that he was fluent in English led Wu Fei to believe that he was well educated and had, very likely, led a privileged life before he came to Hong Kong.

Even though it may not have been Noin's intention when she offered Heero the position, Wu Fei could honestly say that the youth with the shock of wild chocolate hair would make a fine addition to their little group.

 

"This is absolutely fabulous, Treize!" Noin exclaimed. "You've outdone yourself, sir!"

"You have to admire a woman with a great imagination." Zechs chuckled.

They five of them were standing in the courtyard of the building that Treize had procured for Noin's orphanage. It was large, old and looked like it had been unused for a better part of ten years. Zechs had called it derelict, only to have Treize rebuke saying that nothing a little spit and shine won't cure.

"We're going to be doing a lot of spitting then," was Zechs' wry retort.

Noin, on the other hand, was thrilled. Like Treize, she could see past the grime and abandonment to what the place could potentially be. She was happy and she was ignoring Zechs.

Wu Fei and Heero offered no comment, scrutinising the mansion in their own silence until Noin asked them what they thought of the place.

"Old," was Wu Fei's first word, eliciting a snort from Heero, but hastily added before Noin could bear down on him, "But all old things are not without their own qualities and charm. At least, for a mansion of this size, there would an abundance of rooms for the children."

"It has potential," Heero said briefly.

"Shall we see what it looks like from the inside?" Treize asked

"The roof isn't going to cave in on us, is it?" Zechs joked.

"Oh, ha, ha." Noin shot him an irritated look and headed in.

Wu Fei was right, there were a lot of rooms – possibly more than the Chang mansion had and that was saying something. The entire estate comprised of five main units – the main building, the living quarters, the servants' quarters, the stable and the courtyards

The main building housed the entrance hall, two reception rooms, a banquet hall, the family room and dining room. The living quarters were effectively three separate structures with no less than a total of fifteen rooms of varying sizes. The servants' quarters comprised of one large dormitory, three smaller rooms for the head servants, a common room and the kitchens. The stables, small when compared to the rest of the house, only had four stalls. And lastly the courtyards – Wu Fei counted five courtyards in total, the front, rear and three small inner ones.

As they traversed the corridors, rickety stairs and inner courtyards, Noin was already mentally mapping out what each room should be. Zechs and Treize followed idly, not really paying much attention if this room was more suitable to be a study or a music room. Heero, on the other hand, seemed to be scrutinising every crack in the wall and splinter on a beam. Wu Fei guessed he was trying to ascertain how extensive the damaged to the place was.

Their tour ended in the rear courtyard. When they stepped into the bright morning sun, they all stood transfixed at the vision before them. Zechs seemed rather impressed as well.

Even in its neglected state, the five of them could see that it had been a thing of beauty once. The plant life in there, surprisingly, was thriving. The foliage on the evergreen trees was still plush and green, the clusters of flowers spotted throughout the garden, now rampant, were still blooming. In the far end of the yard, a pond lay, now covered in algae and swamped by weeds and fallen leaves. Wu Fei wondered if there was anything living in there. The stone path that led to the pagoda by the pond had been overrun by uncut grass and several skilfully crafted stone statues, covered in moss, were littered around the yard,

"Heero?" Noin whispered.

"Yes, Noin-sama?"

"Can you make this beautiful again?"

A wide smile spread across his face as he said, " _Ninmu ryoukai_. "

 

Christmas decorations now lay forgotten; with Heero's help Noin kept herself busy in organising the restoration of the mansion. The Lady had also waylaid Wu Fei. Since neither she nor Heero spoke Cantonese, someone had to negotiate with the architects and communicate with labourers. Wu Fei was nominated – Noin believed that the local workers would react more positively to him than they would Zechs.

Restoring a mansion that covered the area of roughly four acres was not an easy task. The architects wanted things this way, Noin wanted things that way, the labourers complained that things were being complicated, Heero insisted that things had to be meticulously done, and Wu Fei was caught in the middle of it all. Nevertheless, the Chinese youth could admit that he hadn't had that much fun before.

After weeks of arguments, disagreements and interesting threats of incurring bodily harm, they came to a compromise and work was well on its way. They were promised that the work would be completed before Chinese New Year, some ten weeks from now. Noin and Wu Fei left them to work, while Heero began his own on the rear courtyard.

The courtyard was Heero's private project and he had free rein to do as he pleased. Wu Fei had made that clear to the architects and workers. They would not do anything there unless explicitly requested by the Japanese youth. There were instructions from Heero that under no circumstances anyone, but the workers, was to venture out back.

Wu Fei had come to know the Japanese youth much better and had found that they had a few things in common, namely their interest in all things Western, their appreciation for nature and their passion about the martial arts. Heero also revealed to be the same age as Wu Fei. The Chinese lad got on well with Heero and the boys enjoyed each other's company.

In some strange way, Wu Fei was glad to have a fellow Oriental with him even if their peoples have had centuries of conflict between them. That was one of their strongest common bonds – colour, creed or history matter little to them, just as long as the person in question was good and honourable. Although he had never felt out of place among his British housemates, having Heero there somehow gave him a better sense of belonging to the group, and the young Dragon suspected that Heero felt the same.

Satisfied that the orphanage was in good hands, Noin returned to her Christmas preparations.

"Two and a half weeks to Christmas and I haven't finished decorating the place." Noin sighed as she twisted a stalk of holly into the large wreath she was weaving.

"I'm sure Zechs and Treize doesn't mind the house not being decorated and two and a half weeks is still a lot of time," Wu Fei replied, handing her another twig. Wu Fei was curious about what Noin was doing and she had roped him into helping her. "Besides, we're not having guests."

"We do have one."

"Heero doesn't count, he's a friend not a guest, and even if it did, I doubt he would mind either. They don't celebrate Christmas in Japan. I don't believe he even knows what Christmas is about!"

"Do you?"

"Duo explained a little of it to me. It's a religious festival associated with the birth of your saviour, usually celebrated with family and there's this tradition of getting stupidly drunk on eggnog." Wu Fei thought of Mei-Ran and her first hangover and chuckled.

"Ah, yes, the eggnog, a vital part of the celebrations."

"That and beer."

Noin guffawed. "I see Duo educated you about all the finer points of Christmas!"

"Of course." Wu Fei smiled. "I hope this Christmas would be better for him than the last."

"Oh, what happened last year?" Noin asked, intrigued.

"Didn't Zechs tell you? He was arrested for starting a brawl with the Imperial Guards on Christmas Eve. He spent Christmas Day in jail."

"No!" Noin exclaimed in disbelieve.

Wu Fei nodded then proceeded to tell Noin the story of how Duo valiantly stepped up to protect him and Mei-Ran, even if it meant being in danger himself and that that incident also led to his and Zechs' first meeting.

The pair continued to reminisce about the gregarious Irish that they both had grown to love. Noin, Wu Fei learnt, met Duo through Zechs, not long after the Irish arrived in Canton. Duo had gotten himself hurt and fell deathly ill with dysentery. Zechs took him to Noin and asked her to care for him. With infinite patience and care, she nursed Duo back to health and their friendship went from strength to strength from then. After Duo returned to his duties in Canton, he had had no contact with Noin until the war began.

Wu Fei in turn told Noin the tale of how he met the Irish and all the escapades they indulged in.

  

  1. They completed the wreath, several candle stands and a centrepiece for the dinner table. It was a productive day. They also learned a lot more about each other and Wu Fei discovered that he was rather artistic and good at making Christmas decorations!           
  



 

Wu Fei drew his practice to an end. He had once again been neglecting it as the orphanage took precedence over his time. Now that he had little more to do until the restoration was complete, he took the opportunity to make up for lost time.

The sun had long set and the night sky was clear and crisp. He looked up into the heavens admiring the waning crescent of the moon and the sparkling stars. A movement from a window on the first floor caught his eye and a frown furrowed his brow. It didn't take a genius to know who it was that had been watching him, yet again. Wu Fei didn't understand why Treize's scrutiny of his training unsettled him as much as it did.

Without any further deliberation, the young Dragon stormed into the house, nearly bowling over two servants, and headed straight up to Treize's room. It had to stop; it was driving Wu Fei barmy. Evidently, simply letting the issue lie wasn't going to make it better. This was something that was screaming for a confrontation.

So much for not being judgemental without just cause towards the Governor. However, in Wu Fei's harassed state of mind, this was quite justified.

Before he could even bang on the door, it swung open and a hand reached out to yank him in. Caught unawares, Wu Fei tumbled into the room, nearly landing on his face. Fortunately for his dignity, and his face, the same hand that pulled him also steadied him.

"To what honour do I owe this visit?"

"If your intentions are to push me over the brink into the depths of insanity, then congratulations! You are succeeding!?!"

"Am I causing you such strife?" Treize asked innocently.

"Stop watching me!"

"Why? You are quite a sight to behold when you train."

"I do not like it."

"You didn't seem to mind being watched on Lintin."

"I ..." Wu Fei hesitated, it was true, he didn't have much qualms being watched then. Then again, he didn't know it was Treize who had been one of the many who was watching him.

"Why does that bother you so much?"

"Because I don't know what you want from me, because you seem to enjoy playing games with me, because you're so damned elusive and infuriating when confronted!"

"My, my, you have **that** many reasons?" Treize chuckled and went over to pour himself a glass of wine. "Wine?"

Wu Fei growled.

"I didn't think so." He corked the decanter and seated himself. "I already told you what I wanted from you – friendship, companionship, trust. I assure you I play no games other than the one called life. As for confrontations, why do you deem them necessary? Must you always face off everything with a duel or a challenge?"

"This is exactly what I'm talking about!" Wu Fei cried in frustration. "You gave me nothing of clarity, answered questions with questions, twist and clouded my words."

"Clarity?" Treize advanced on Wu Fei. "What is it that you're so unsure about?"

"Are you going to give me a true answer?"

"If I have the means to." Treize had successfully backed Wu Fei against a wall even though they stood some three feet apart.

"What do you really want from me?"

"I told you – "

"Friendship, yes, you said," Wu Fei interrupted irritably. "But how can I trust you enough to be your friend when you cannot be open and honest with me? Are those not two of the foundations of friendship?"

Treize grinned. "You are indeed wise beyond your years."

"Stop." Wu Fei frowned. "Don't flatter me; just answer me!"

"Openness and honesty – have you offered me the same two virtues?"

"What?" the Dragon exclaimed, somewhat outraged. "I have nothing to hide from you! You are the one who has to give me answers, not the other way round. What do you want?"

"As you wish." Treize bowed his head a little. "I cannot but feel I owe you. You may have alleviated me of liability for your father's death, but what of your home, your family, your wife? It was I, after all, who misjudged Lewis and Murphy, believing they would uphold the honour and standing of the British Armed Forces. I want to make amends for their folly."

Wu Fei was taken aback, that was not an answer he had expected. Treize's baby blues showed sincerity and for the first time Wu Fei was inclined to believe that he was being truthful. Even so, why did Treize feel so bad about making a command decision? Wu Fei had agreed with the Lieutenant when he said they were at war and certain things had to be done, despite its "correctness".

No, there was more to it, Wu Fei concluded. Perhaps Treize was feeling guilty but why was he feeling guilty? Why had he singled out Wu Fei?

"You cannot," Wu Fei finally whispered. "Mei-Ran is dead, and there is nothing you do can bring her back. Neither do you do possess the power to restore my family."

"I do not intend to perform miracles, only offer recompense to you."

"Recompense?" Wu Fei snorted. "What can you possibly offer me to ease the grief I bear for losing my beloved?"

Treize advanced again and pinned the Chinese youth with his piercing gaze. "I can think of a few..."

Flabbergasted at what Wu Fei felt Treize was implying, the Chinese youth merely gaped at him, his eyes wide with astonishment and disbelief. The redhead continued to stare at him, his gaze unwavering.

"I am not like that," the youth whispered, finally getting control of his vocal cords.

"Like what?" Treize raised an elegant auburn eyebrow then ventured. "Gay? I must confess neither am I, but I am not closed off to new and different ideas. I will not repress my sense of curiosity because it is one of the few virtues that led me to where I am today."

"I will not be a pawn in your trial of “new and different ideas”! Gods! Have you so little respect for me?!"

"You shouldn't dismiss yours so flippantly either," Treize continued, as if not hearing what Wu Fei had said, "Is it not your inquisitiveness and intrigue for the unusual and new that brought you to my world?"

"Are you having fun?" Wu Fei glowered accusingly at him. "Do you enjoy playing with my mind and my emotions? Not content are you to simply unnerve me; do you also want to crush my spirit and my self-respect? I cannot take this, Treize. I will not. Do not make me regret coming to you."

"It is not my intention to do that. I apologise if you feel threatened by this."

"If you're sorry about it then stop doing it! It's not difficult! Just stop. If you really want to make amends then leave me out of your sordid games, just leave me alone!"

"Can you honestly say you want that of me?"

"I would not ask if that were not so."

"I thought you said you had nothing to hide from me, young Dragon."

"What is that supposed to mean, Treize?"

"I have seen the longing in your eyes when you look at Noin and Zechs' courtship. I know loneliness when I see it."

Wu Fei averted his gaze from penetrating sapphires. Treize had been correct. He had been feeling lonely.

The redhead continued in a whisper, his voice pregnant with sincerity. "I cannot allow such a beautiful creature like yourself to languish. Not when I can offer succour. I, too, understand the pain of loneliness for I, once, loved and lost. I do not presume to be a replacement; heaven knows I am not worthy. Just like you cannot substitute the one I lost."

"Who did you lose?" Wu Fei asked despite himself.

"What does it matter? She's gone, just like Mei-Ran." The first hint of bitterness touched the normally dulcet voice. It vanished as abruptly as it surfaced.

"Losing a loved one doesn't naturally make us kindred spirits."

"But it can bring us closer for I understand your pain better than Noin or Zechs could. Why are you so afraid to allow yourself some comfort?"

Wu Fei almost punched Treize but anger kept him frozen. "It had scarcely been a year since my wife died, I have not found her, mourn her or put her to rest like a dutiful husband should, and you have the audacity to ask me why I am not accepting your preposterous invitation?!"

"You forget you still live, Wu Fei." Treize shook his head lightly. "Certain primal needs have to be fulfilled. It is just like eating."

"Is that how you mourned your beloved or honour her memory?" the Chinese youth spat, disgusted.

"My Lady would understand. She would not begrudge me; in fact, she would not want me to deprive myself of the comfort that she can no longer offer me. And I am certain neither would your late wife."

"You know **nothing** of Mei-Ran, do not presume to understand her."

"Of course." the Governor smiled. "I apologize."

"Get away from me!" Wu Fei lifted his hand to push Treize away. His efforts were in vain as Treize grabbed his wrists and held them against the wall. The element on surprise on Treize's part was very likely the only thing that saved him from being pummelled by a martial arts expert.

Wu Fei's heart began hammering in his chest. Surely Treize would not stoop to such levels? He contemplated on attacking the redhead but something halted his actions. What could it be? Did he actually want to see how far Treize would go?

"Do not dismiss me, or your true feelings, so quickly and easily, proud Dragon." Treize leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Hello, what's this? Chestnut locks?"

Treize had spotted the plait that was tucked behind Wu Fei's left ear. Releasing one of the youth's wrists, he reached up to it. Wu Fei reacted immediately. He tilted his head away from Treize while his free hand flew up to block Treize.

"Do **not** touch that!" he growled menacingly.

Treize looked at him perplexedly for a moment then smiled knowingly and took a step back. "Ahh... a precious keepsake of your past. Some things you have to hold onto forever. Everyone needs that. I understand."

"You don't understand anything about me!" Wu Fe straightened himself and made his way to the door.

"Don't I?"

"Just stop watching me!" Wu Fei demanded in his bid to have the final word and slammed the door so hard that the windows rattled.

That did not go well, the youth thought. He practically ran to his room. You would not regret this, Zechs had said. Hah! If only he could make the Lieutenant eat his words. Did Zechs even know that Treize had such ... perverse interests?

The impact of Treize's words and proposition affected him more than he thought it would. Unfortunately, deep down, Wu Fei knew Treize had been right about a lot of things he said that night. Whether Wu Fei chose to acknowledge it was another matter.

He did not want to think about it. He did not want to think about how close he came to accepting Treize simply out of morbid curiosity. He couldn't help but wonder if he was really that curious – why did he not traverse into realms unknown with Duo instead? At least, he trusted and loved Duo.

Was he really that lonely? Or was there something more sinister to his near-surrender? Duo never provoked such terrifying emotions in him, Treize, in contrast, was adept in doing so.

NO!

Wu Fei punched a wall. No, he would not yield to the redhead's manipulation. He would not. Wu Fei had to prove to be a stronger man than that. Neither would he go back on his word to Zechs and take flight. No, he will persevere and triumph over Treize's depraved games.

"No!" Wu Fei declared to himself. "Treize will not be allowed to gain mastery over me!"

 

## Chapter 19

Wu Fei had been avoiding Treize – there was no two ways about that. He didn't even bother employing subtlety in doing that. Whenever Treize entered a room he was in, the Chinese youth would quite literally stop whatever he was doing and vacate the area. The only time that he would willingly be in the Governor's presence was during dinner. Zechs and Noin had often looked at him and Treize with curiosity and worry, but neither one asked him. Perhaps Treize had told them. Wu Fei honestly didn't care; in fact he was glad the neither one of them tried to get him to talk to Treize again.

For the moment, Wu Fei's primary responsibility was helping Noin with the orphanage; therefore he didn't even have to work with Treize until the project was completed. It also meant that Wu Fei had an excuse to not be in the mansion. He would spend most of his time in the orphanage.

And that suited him just fine.

"Is something a matter?" Heero asked one late afternoon.

Wu Fei was perched upon the roof of the stables watching the evening sun sink into the horizon. The stables were the only building that didn't need much work. It was quietest part of the estate. Wu Fei was surprised at Heero's presence on the rooftop but he didn't show it, not many people would venture up thus far without good reason. In the Chinese youth's opinion, he wasn't a good enough reason.

"No, why do you ask?"

"No offence, Wu-san, but your presence here is hardly needed yet I have seen you loitering here for the past three days." Heero sank into the tiles next to Wu Fei. "It just seems to me that something might be amiss."

"I would rather not speak of it."

"Of course, I didn't mean to pry." Heero moved to stand.

"Don't go," Wu Fei hastily said. "I could use the company; I just don't want to talk about what is bothering me."

Heero gave him a small smile. "You're not afraid to be honest, that is admirable."

Wu Fei felt his heart sink – but, to be honest, he was afraid; otherwise he wouldn't be hiding out in the orphanage! He should've been confronting his own feelings and Treize. However, since he came out of the last altercation a little worse for wear. Wu Fei was not quite recovered yet to jump headlong into another one.

"How is your garden coming along?" Wu Fei needed something else to think about.

"Rather well." Heero smiled. "I am pleased with its progress."

"I can hardly wait for its unveiling."

"I hope I don't disappoint."

"I'm certain you won't." Wu Fei returned Heero's smile. "I hear you're very good at what you do."

The Japanese boy blushed. "You did?"

"Miss Noin said that Lady Palmerston had you in her highest praise. And I daresay I know Miss Noin a little, she can be rather pernickety about certain things and wouldn't settle for anything less than the best."

" _Arigato_ , Wu-san." His cheeks were still burning. "I have always loved nature but I started doing what I do out of necessity. I never realised that it could bring me a sense of satisfaction and comfort; eventually I began to appreciate it as an art form. I am glad to know that other people benefit from and appreciate my work as well."

"How do you find Hong Kong? Is it very different from Japan?" Wu Fei wanted to keep the conversation up. Heero was proving a nice distraction to his Treize Dilemma.

"The prominent Western influence in Hong Kong makes all the difference and I do enjoy being among them, learning and living their culture," Heero replied. "As for our nation's difference, I do not think China and Japan are that different when we strip it down to its fundamental values. Honour, duty and class distinction."

Wu Fei laughed. "You too?"

"Yes, me too. We complain about it only because we were subject to it. Our strict adherences to these virtues are envied by cultures out of the East."

"True, without them I do not believe either of our societies would have flourished so well in the past. Notwithstanding, some allowance has to be made in light of the industrial era that the rest of the world has entered."

Heero said nothing for a moment then ventured a small, amused smile on his lips. "Whatever that has imprinted a frown upon your face must be trying for you to be sitting on a rooftop discussing the boon and banes of our age-old cultures with me."

The Chinese youth snorted. "Yes, it would seem so. Why are we doing this? I wager the other fifteen-year-olds out there would be playing pranks on innocent passer-bys or trying to woo the prettiest girl on the block."

"We do seem old for our age."

"Hey, speak for yourself!" Wu Fei elbowed the Japanese lad.

"I am merely saying it as it is," Heero retorted.

"No, I refuse to admit I'm old." raven head shook stubbornly. "There is time yet for that!"

Heero chuckled. "All right, we're not old, just ... seasoned?"

"Much better!" Wu Fei nodded in agreement. "Have you plans for dinner? Why not join us?"

"Are you certain? I do not wish to intrude."

"Nonsense! Your presence would be welcomed."

"If that is so then I thank you," Heero said as they boys began descending the rooftop to head back to the mansion.

Dinner was a much better affair for Wu Fei, having Heero there meant that he didn't have to join the conversation with Treize. He didn't care if he was being puerile by ignoring the Governor, all the cared about was not feeling awkward for a change.

Heero did not stay long after dinner. He had been working hard and wanted an early start to the next day. Noin and Zechs also disappeared shortly after the meal, leaving Wu Fei alone with Treize. He was about to make a hasty retreat to his room when the Governor waylaid him.

"I want to talk to you alone."

"Oh?" Wu Fei almost stuttered. He steadied himself not wanting Treize to see how uncomfortable he felt. "What about?"

"Chang Li."

"Have you found him?!" Wu Fei almost leapt on Treize, his anxiety forgotten.

"We believe so."

"You believe so? What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean I have had people reporting Chang Li's whereabouts but no one can be certain that it is the same Chang Li you are looking for. The possibility of someone else having that name is not that remote. However, I have been reassured that he is the one you're looking for. Do you recognise this?"

Treize fished something out from his pocket and handed it to Wu Fei. It was a silver pin with small piece of jade, the name "Chang" was carved on one side and the word "phoenix" was on the other side of the stone. Wu Fei recognised it immediately for it belonged to Mei-Ran. In fact, she was wearing the pin the day she died. Only one person could've had it in his possession.

"Yes," he whispered.

"Chang Li had it on him. He was relieved of the item for fearing that it could be used as weapon."

"It's Li, where is he?"

"I have had horses saddled. I knew you would want to go as soon as I told you. Several days ago, he, unfortunately, had been arrested along with a group of local dissidents harassing some foreign merchants. The merchants chose to have those men taken into custody for their nuisance, even if they didn't want them punished."

"My Li would not be part of such a crowd!"

"Maybe not, but I was led to believe that several people might have been mistaken as part of the crowd simply for being at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Understood. Thank you, Treize," Wu Fei said and marched out of the room without waiting for a reply.

Wu Fei had to refrain himself from riding through the city at breakneck speed. It would do him no good to trample on an unsuspecting resident. A few more minutes wouldn't kill him.

After he rode out of the estate, he realised that Treize had followed him. He made no protest simply because it made no difference if Treize was there or not. Li was his focus.

Although, having Treize there did have an advantage. The moment he reached the constabulary he leapt off his horse and made his way in, leaving the redhead to deal with the horse.

["I am here for Chang Li."] Wu Fei stated when he was greeted by an officer.

["What is your purpose to see him?"] the officer queried.

["I am not here to see him. I am here to request for his release!"] the Chinese youth snapped.

["We cannot release offenders who – "]

["Chang Li is not an offender. If he is here, then he has been wrongfully arrested for a transgression that he would not have any part of! Where is your commanding officer?"]

["If there is anything that needs to be dealt with, I will handle it,"] the officer replied haughtily.

["I do not doubt your capabilities as an enforcer of the law, but I still insist on speaking to Commander Ching,"] Wu Fei said as patiently as possible, the man was only doing his job. It was hardly surprising that he wouldn't release an offender to a fifteen-year-old boy.

["Commander Ching is currently not available."]

["Fine, if he's not available then get me someone who will release Chang Li into my custody. I couldn't care less who it was, I just want Chang Li now."]

["We cannot simply allow – "]

["I have been patient, officer,"] Wu Fei said between gritted teeth. ["Do not test my patience further."]

"Is there a problem, Wu Fei?" Treize asked when he had finally joined the youth.

"Nothing I cannot deal with."

["You know the Governor?"] the officer said, wide-eyed.

Wu Fei eyed the man sceptically. ["Is rank and connections the only way to spur you into granting requests?"]

["N.. no! I was ordered not to – "]

["Well, I'm superseding those orders!"]

["You don't have the authority!"]

["What is going on here?"] Another voice entered the room, he recognised Wu Fei immediately. ["Master Chang, is something a matter?"]

["Commander Ching."] Wu Fei bowed to the older man. ["Yes, something is a matter; I am here for Chang Li."]

["Chang Li?"]

["I was told that he was arrested along with the group that were causing trouble down at the docks. I can vouch for him. He has been wrongfully arrested and I respectfully request for his release into my custody."]

["Let me check the roster, Master Chang,"] Commander Ching said leafing through a large book leather-bound book. ["Ahh, he is here indeed. I will have someone retrieve him."]

["If you have no objections, I will fetch him myself."]

["None."] Commander Ching shook his head. ["I will take you there myself. This way, please."]

Silently, Wu Fei and Treize followed the Commander to the holding cells. Wu Fei was surprised to find that each and every cell had at least two people in them and there were no less than fifteen cells. Commander explained that majority of those incarcerated were suspect of antagonising the merchants earlier. Wu Fei wondered how many of them were innocent like Li.

Before the Commander could point out which cell Li was in, Wu Fei spotted Li and his heart wrenched at the sight of his life long friend.

Li looked terrible and he knew that it wasn't because of his brief incarceration. Li, who had always been skinny, now looked gaunt and emancipated. His hair was untidy and dull. His complexion was pale and an aura of weariness hung around him. Wu Fei didn't even want to guess what he had gone through during the war.

The Chinese youth bit back a tear, his heart burdened by guilt. While Li was undoubtedly fighting everyday to survive the war, he was being pampered and taken care of by the enemy. Would Li even want to see him? Did Li blame or wrong him for his weakness and his inability to protect those under his care?

Wu Fei stood rooted to the ground as he stared at his friend. Li had not notice Wu Fei's presence, he was sitting in the corner of the cell, looking rather dejected and forlorn. That was hardly a surprise.

"Wu Fei?" Treize whispered.

"I'm fine," the Chinese replied before Treize could say anything more.

The Commander swung the doors to Li's cell open and request for Chang Li to approach. Li struggled to his feet and shuffled out the door. Wu Fei the noticed that he walked with a limp.

"It's not your fault." Treize stood closely behind him, his hand lightly on Wu Fei's shoulder. "We were at war, you can make amends."

"Can I?"

"Everyone can make amends."

["I am Chang Li, Commander."] Li bowed to Commander Ching.

["You are free to go."]

["I am?"] Li's eyes lit up in surprised. It was no wonder since his previous protests and claims of innocence was ignored.

["Yes, someone has vouched for you."]

["Who?"]

Commander Ching gestured to Wu Fei, still standing away from the cell, obscured by the shadows. He took a step into the torchlight.

Li's eyes widened, then filled with unshed tears. The look of unadulterated joy and disbelieve filled the thin, bony face. Wu Fei almost crumpled under the weight of the guilt that bore down on him.

["M..mm..master Wu.... ?"] Li whispered as if speaking any louder would make Wu Fei disappear.

["Yes, Li."] Wu Fei approached him. ["It is I."]

No more words came from Li; he rushed to Wu Fei and fell on his knees before him, crying tears of joy and relief. Wu Fei felt like Li had just released the burden he had been carrying. The burden of finding his Master, the burden of guilt that he could not have been with his Master to serve and protect him.

Hastily, Wu Fei dipped to stop Li. He held the youth by his elbows and lifted him up. Wu Fei wasn't surprised that Li hardly weighed anything. He hadn't grown much either. In the past year, the young Dragon had gained no less than five inches in height, Li looked like he didn't even make two.

["There is little need for that, Li! Remember we don't need that kind of formality between us."]

["You're alive! Master Duo kept his promise!"] Li sobbed hysterically. ["He said he would take care of you! Master Wu, forgive me; I could not care for you as he did! I'm so sorry..."]

["Li! Stop!"] Wu Fei cried, his own tears threatening. ["You didn't do anything wrong! I will not have you apologise for some error you didn't commit. Come, let me take you home, we will speak of this at length later."]

["Home? Back to Canton?"] Li asked as he scrubbed tears from his eyes.

["No, Hong Kong is my home now. I have nothing left in Canton."]

["I need to get something first!"] Li said, almost panicking.

["I will send for someone to retrieve your belongings later. I want to get you home, fed and cleaned up first."]

[" **No!** We must get this, we must, please!"] Li clutched at Wu Fei desperately.

["Okay, okay."] Wu Fei conceded seeing what a state Li was getting himself into. ["We will go get this something of yours then go home. Where is it?"]

["In my room, by the docks."]

["Alright, we'll go to the docks first."] Wu Fei then turned to thank the Commander and advised Treize of their detour before heading home.

Li, renewed with a burst of elation of finding his Master, seemed much more lively and well. A faint glimmer of joy was now reflected in his eyes. He no longer hunched, as if the weight of the world was on him, but he still moved with frailty and weariness. There was only so much the emotions could improve a person's physical state.

Li's room was bare with the exception of basic furniture, bedding and a few items of clothing. Wu Fei was at least glad that he had a roof over his head. As soon as Li entered his room he began pulling on the chest of drawers that was against the far wall of the room.

["Li, we can get you another chest,"] Wu Fei said stopping his friend, he was certain that Li was going to hurt himself doing that. The boy didn't look like he had the strength to swat a fly.

["No, I need to get behind it."] Li protested. ["I had to hide it, make sure no one got to it."]

["Behind it? Okay, I'll move it. You sit down!"] he commanded, then proceeded to drag the chest, it hardly moved. ["Gods, Li! What have you in here? Bricks?"]

"Do you need a hand, Wu Fei?" Treize approached. He had been silent since they left the local constabulary.

"Yes, please."

Together, they managed to slide the chest of drawers a few feet from the wall. Behind it, they were surprised to find a little alcove, three bricks wide and four bricks high. Wu Fei chuckled to himself; perhaps the missing bricks WERE in the drawers!

Li stooped and lifted out from the wall a wooden box. It was unadorned and locked. Wu Fei guessed that it was the last of Li's treasured possessions. Just like the ones that Duo had saved for him. The boy wrapped it in a large piece of cloth and tied the ends together, creating a makeshift bag.

["Don't pack any clothes, I'll get you more. Is there anything else you want?"] Wu Fei asked.

Li shook his head.

["Let's get you home then."]

While servants prepared food, a bath and a room for Li, Wu Fei took the boy up to his own room. He thought that Li would feel better being away from the others while he settled down. Li had always been shy and submissive in front of strangers and authoritative figures. Being in Treize, Zechs and Noin's presence would undoubtedly unnerve him.

The moment the door to his room shut, Wu Fei found Li on his knees again, sobbing.

["Li! Stop that!"] Wu Fei pleaded, but the boy wouldn't rise from his knees. ["I do not blame you for anything; I do not hold you responsible. It was a difficult time for all of us! We were at war. As you can see, I have survived, yes, thanks to Duo but that doesn't me you have failed in your duty! From what Duo told me, you served Mei-Ran well."]

That must've been the wrong thing to say as Li wailed in greater despair.

["I did fail Miss Mei-Ran!"] Li cried between sobs. ["I couldn't honour her befitting a Lady of the Chang family!"]

["Don't be ridiculous! Mei-Ran wouldn't have expected you to give a grand funeral in that testing time. Heck, she wouldn't have expected one even if we were at peace!"]

["I promised I would! I told Master Duo I would."] Li continued. ["I couldn't, didn't want to leave her in a forgotten grave..."]

["What?"] Wu Fei blinked. ["What do you mean by that?"]

["Master Wu, I had to bring her back to you. She belongs with you, this is the only way I knew how to do it..."] Li stretched his arms out and offered the wooden box he had been clutching all this while to Wu Fei.

Wu Fei's knees weakened and he sank to the ground before Li. He took the box from Li, his mind whirring in confusion and surprise. ["You... she...?"]

["Yes, I went to the temple, they were willing to help me even though soldiers were fighting right outside the door. There was no mourning period, we couldn't. After the prayers, we laid her to rest. I knew I had to find you again even if it took me the rest of my life. I had to bring her ashes back to you. Only you have the right to decided what to do."] Li pushed the key to the lock into Wu Fei's palm.

Fresh tears tumbled from Wu Fei's eyes as he fumbled with the cloth around the box. He stared at the box, his hands trembling too much to open the clasp. Eventually, he succeeded. Nestled within the padded box was an urn. It was austerely adorned yet it was elegant in its simplicity – just like Mei-Ran was. Wu Fei caressed it gingerly, as if it would crack under the slightest pressure.

Wu Fei was not prepared for the onslaught of emotions that battered him. The past few days had already been rather emotionally draining; he had not expected to find his wife that same day.

The tears now ran unbidden, wounds that never quite healed bled freely once again. A white-hot dagger stabbed Wu Fei in the heart. Having finally have Mei-Ran "with" him again, the pain of loneliness made itself even more apparent. Even though he had accepted his loss, he knew that he would never recover from it. He would never come to feel her warmth or see her smile or hear her voice again. They would never hold one another or experience the trial and triumphs of life. He would never comfort her in her sorrow or share with her his joys. They would never have children or grow old together. He could never tell her he loved her or hear her return his affections.

Never.

He had lost the most important thing in his life and there was nothing anyone could do to make it better. Not even Treize in all his charm and glory.

Wu Fei hugged himself close, the world around him faded to nothing as he allowed the pain to overtake him. He felt no desire or inclination to stop it, it would only return to haunt him. Let it come, he deserved no less for failing to protect her.

A gentle hand rested on his shoulder. Wu Fei half expected it to be Li but it was concerned blue eyes that held him tenderly. Even through the haze of pain and anguish, Wu Fei could not deny that Treize did care for him. The Governor did, indeed, understand the hurt.

Abandoning all restraint, Wu Fei collapsed into the welcoming embrace and cried his heart out. The redhead gathered the youth into his arms and simply held him. No words were exchanged; none were needed.

Wu Fei didn't know how long they stayed there in each other's arms, nor did he realise that Li had disappeared from room. All he became away of was the comfort that engulfed him and the very faint scent of roses the permeated his senses.

A very soft knock resounded in the still bedroom. Treize gently extricated himself and answered the door. On the other side of the door, Wu Fei heard a low voice asking the Governor if everything was all right. Wu Fei recognised it was Noin. Treize answered just as quietly.

Treize stepped aside to let Noin in. She had in her hands a tray with a pot of chrysanthemum tea and two cups. She silently laid it on the table.

"How is Li doing?" Treize asked Noin, obviously for Wu Fei's benefit.

"Sound asleep." Noin smiled, as she poured the tea. "Zechs and I packed him off to bed when he kept threatening to fall into his supper face first. He insisted on waiting up till Wu Fei called for him but we wouldn't hear of it. Zechs had to promise him that he would be waken up if Wu Fei did need him. Once his head touched the pillow, he was sound asleep as a babe."

"That's good to hear."

"I'm off to bed now, don't stay up. Good night." With that Noin left the room.

Wu Fei had been oblivious to Noin and Treize's interaction. In fact, the only thing that seemed to have his attention was the cup in his hand. He stared at the little cup, watching the steam waft in the air and slowly disappear. All he focused on was the steam and didn't dare to think of anything else for fear that he would crumble to pieces.

Treize something but Wu Fei didn't hear the words, just the sound, distant and muffled.

"Wu Fei!" This time the voice was clear and sharp and Wu Fei started, upsetting the tea in his hand. He stared wide-eyed and bewildered up at Treize. Treize stared back enquiringly.

"Where's Li?!" Wu Fei exclaimed, a tinge of panic on his voice.

"Asleep in one of the guest rooms. Don't worry, Zechs and Noin are taking care of him," Treize replied, taking the cup from him. "Are you feeling a little better?"

"No," Wu Fei replied dispiritedly. "But I will survive. Thank you for being here."

"Anytime, Dragon."

Wu Fei's eyes trailed down to the Governor's shoulder and he flushed a rich shade of fuchsia. "...uh ... sorry..." he said gesturing to the messy shirt.

Treize chuckled. "Don't worry about that. Tears can be washed from clothes. I would favour being a comfort to a friend then fret about a little mess. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Wu Fei remained silent for a moment then dared to look at Treize again. "There is something..."

"Name it."

"I would like some time alone to mourn Mei-Ran."

"Take all the time you need."

"As I have considered this my home, I would like an altar to honour her and my ancestors."

"I will see to that one befitting a warrior of the Chang family is built within the estate of the Governor's Manor." Treize proclaimed. "While we are here, I'll arrange a room to be dedicated to her and your family."

"Thank you, I owe you – "

"You owe me nothing." Treize interrupted. "As I said, I am happy to help a friend in need. Your gratitude is payment enough."

Wu Fei bowed wordlessly.

Treize then moved to stand. "It's late and I should let you rest. Have some tea, I'm certain Noin would have ... enhanced it with her own remedy to promote a restful sleep."

"Please don't go," Wu Fei whispered.

"You want me to stay?" Treize asked, in no small amount of disbelief.

Wu Fei blushed as he looked up at the redhead, his eyes pleading. "... have tea with me...?"

"Of course." Treize smiled at him, there was almost a paternal look in his expression. "Only if you do one thing for me?"

Wu Fei didn't answer or question him.

Treize continued. "I want you to be comfortable, I want you to get some sleep, so lets get you into bed."

He extended his hand to the boy and Wu Fei took it.

Silently, Wu Fei allowed Treize to steer him to bed, for the first time he didn't fear if Treize might have an ulterior motive.

"How did she die?" Wu Fei asked, his voice barely above a murmur, as Treize pulled his blanket over him.

"She was ill," Treize answered immediately, knowing exactly whom Wu Fei referred to.

"When did you lose her?"

"Two years, five months, three weeks and two days ago." Treize handed a cup of tea to Wu Fei before sitting down next to him.

"Has the pain stopped?"

"...no ..." the Governor sipped his tea. "Even if it might one day, I'll never let it happen."

"I see."

The pair sat for a moment in companionable silence savouring Noin's delicious tea.

"Tell me more about her," Wu Fei said. Surprisingly, after he set his teacup down on the bedside table, he turned to lean on Treize. The Governor made no protest; in fact he threw his arm around the boy.

The redhead said nothing for a while, then in a hushed whisper he began. "I remember the day I first laid eyes on her like it was yesterday, and even then, I knew I wanted no one else but she. She was the fairest of her debutante ball. Tall and elegant, her hair was like molten bronze, her eyes the softest, deepest brown I've ever seen, her lips full and red. She was dressed in a gown of silver and lilac, bedecked in the finest gems money could buy. But in the ocean of pretty stones, she was the only priceless jewel.

"I was not smitten, nay, I was spellbound by this enchantress. It took me a few hours before I plucked up enough courage to approach her." Treize chuckled. "I had never been that nervous in my life and not ever since. But it was all worth it. The enchantress herself had been waiting all night for me to approach her. We danced the night away and I foolishly believed that it would all end like a fairy tale.

"We had six glorious months, six months of pure, unadulterated joy." the Governor sighed. "Then came the difficult, most trying eight months of my life where all I could do is sit and watch her languish in pain. I asked for her hand but she refused, she did not want to make me a widower before I reached my twentieth birthday. I would have died with her, if she had asked me, I would have died in her stead, if it were possible.

"The doctors could do nothing for her. She accepted her destiny bravely and vowed to live life to the fullest. In that time, I did not see a frown or a tear, she made no complain, she made no demands. She played the cards that fate had dealt her with courage and determination. Her body may have failed her but her spirit would not go silently into the night. One of the many things I loved about her. She was a true warrior."

"Sh'sounds worthy of you," Wu Fei murmured sleepily.

"On the contrary, I was the one who had to prove my worth to her. I have not her strength nor her will."

"Whassa name?"

"She will always be my number one," Treize whispered as he stroked black silky locks, lulling Wu Fei to slumber. "She was my Lady Une."

 

Wu Fei woke up at the crack of dawn, much to his dismay. The morning sun was filtering into his room through the gaps of the half closed blinds and lit the room in a pale golden wash. He blinked at the offending blind irritably. He felt really tired, his eyes were hurting and he was convinced that he fell asleep just minutes ago.

Determined to thwart the sun's efforts to wake him up, conveniently ignoring the fact that he was already awake, he turned his back on the window and threw the blanket over his head. Just as he upset everything lying peacefully on his bed he noticed that there was something else in bed with him. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he spied a serenely slumbering face framed by a mop of unruly red hair.

Squeaking, he propelled himself backward, shocked to find the Governor in his bed... or was he in the Governor's bed? ... Wu Fei tumbled over the edge of his bed, taking the blanket and bedside table and candlestick with him.

Even if the squeak didn't wake Treize, the racket that followed surely would have. Treize woke with a start; he bolted right up and surveyed his surroundings then began chuckling when he saw Wu Fei on the floor, staring wide-eyed and slacked-jaw at him.

"I'm sorry." Treize tried to still his chuckling, leaned over the other side of the bed and extended his hand to the Chinese youth. "I shouldn't laugh, are you alright?"

"What are we doing in the same bed?!" Wu Fei cried ignoring the outstretched hand before him.

"You don't remember what happened last night?" Treize asked softly.

"What do you mean.... " Wu Fei trailed off when he saw the redwood box sitting on his table. Without meaning to, the corners of his eyes became damp again. He tore his eyes away from the box and looked at the man in his bed instead. " ... I remember... Sorry, Treize. You have been supportive and caring and I really appreciate it. You didn't have to stay the night, you know? I wager it would have been more comfortable in your own bed."

"I'm a soldier, Wu Fei. We learn how to sleep anywhere, anytime. This is luxury in comparison to some places I have taken forty winks in. You asked if I would stay with you and I said I would." He shrugged nonchalantly and began putting his boots back on.

"Thank you."

"There is no need to thank me every other minute, Wu Fei." the redhead smiled. "I'm glad you **can** turn to me in your time of need. I'll leave you be now, if Zechs find me here in a mild state of undress, he'll have a glorious time with the teasing!"

Wu Fei gaped. "What? But it was nothing!"

"It matters little if it was anything or not. Surely you realized by now that Zechs and I will seize every opportunity to harass each other despite the truth behind the matter?"

"But ... "

"Don't worry, I'm sure Noin will come to your rescue. I, on the other hand, will have to protect myself." Treize headed to the door the paused and turn to regard Wu Fei intently. "I know you probably don't want to see anybody but please come down to breakfast. It'll do you no good to starve yourself."

Wu Fei nodded and mustered a small smile. "I will certainly try."

Wu Fei lingered in his room and took his time to wash and dress. There were moments he could do nothing but sit and stare at the box. Try as he might, Wu Fei could not bring himself to join the others for breakfast. He didn't feel like facing them, nor did he feel like eating. So after he sent a servant to the others with his apologies, he went in search of Li instead.

Wu Fei stood silently by the door watching Li. Li was in the servants' dining room eating breakfast and chatting quietly with another servant. Wu Fei recognized the man as Hoong. The young Dragon was relieved to see Li in a much better mood. He had a voracious appetite and it would seem he had made a new friend. At least Li looked like he had taken the first steps to healing.

Smiling to himself, Wu Fei entered the room. Hoong immediately rose to his feet seeing Wu Fei approach, Li who had his back to the door, turned to look why Hoong stood up.

Upon spotting Wu Fei, he dropped his chopsticks and leapt to his feet. ["Master Wu! What can I do?"]

["You can sit down and finish your breakfast."] Wu Fei smiled at him and took a seat next to him. ["There's no need to rush, Li. I don't want you choking yourself."]

["Yes, Master,"] Li replied between mouthful of noodles.

Hoong had excused himself to carry on with his chores. Wu Fei was glad for the moment of privacy that the man had given them.

["Did you sleep well?"] Wu Fei asked.

["The best in months."] Li smiled.

A cold dread settled in Wu Fei's stomach, he recognized it as guilt. Something he had, unfortunately, grown to know all too well. Wu Fei tried not to grimace. ["That's good. Do you have everything you need?"]

["Yes, Lady Noin and Master Zechs has given me a lot of things. Too much really and they gave me one of the guest rooms! I don't think I should be there. May I move to the servants' quarters? Or to the adjoining servant's room to yours?"]

["You don't have to move, Li."]

["No."] Li looked positively aghast at the idea of staying in the main living quarters. ["It's not proper! I belong with the servants."]

["You also forgot that you are my valued friend and my companion, Li,"] Wu Fei replied gently. ["You've been through a lot, I want you to get well then we'll decide on what to do."]

["I'm not ill, Master Wu."] Li frowned. ["I can still work."]

["I have no doubt about it but I want you rested, at least for a few days before you launch yourself into any kind of work. Besides, there isn't anything that needs to be done around here that isn't already been taken care of by the current staff. Moreover, Miss Noin will probably gut me if she knew I gave you permission to do anything but rest."]

["Why would Lady Noin do that?"]

["She's a nurse, Li."] Wu Fei smiled. ["And she's very protective of her patients. I have no doubt she has considered you to be her patient. So be good, listen to your Master Wu and Lady Noin and take it easy, okay?"]

["As you command, Master."] a hint of cheekiness glinted in the boy's eye. Wu Fei was glad to see the war did not quash the humour out of Li.

["Imp!"] Wu Fei smacked him in the arm. ["Come, it's a beautiful day outside. Let us enjoy it in the garden. We have much to share!"]

The boys made their way out to the rear courtyard. They found Treize lounging in the bright morning sun. He was lying on his side on the grass, the sun upon his back and a book in his hand. He was dressed in a casual white cotton shirt and a pair of khaki slacks. His feet were bare and his hair somewhat windswept.

Wu Fei stared for a moment, realising that he had never seen the Governor this casual and relaxed before. Treize looked carefree and serene. There was no hint of any of the other facades that Wu Fei had seen before. This was yet another new side of Treize that Wu Fei had discovered.

The Governor looked so content, Wu Fei was reluctant to intrude. Before they could retreat, Treize looked up from his book and gave him a bright brilliant smile.

"Wu Fei." Treize rolled onto his belly and propped himself up on his elbows. "We missed you at breakfast."

Wu Fei gave him a half-hearted shrug, as he drew closer. "I wasn't hungry."

"Be sure you don't skip lunch as well."

"Don't worry, I wouldn't dare. If Miss Noin found out that I had been skipping meals she'll probably tie me to a chair and force feed me."

"That's very true." Treize then looked past Wu Fei. "You're both welcomed to join me, unless of course you would rather have the place to yourself?"

"Oh, no, you don't have to go. You were here first."

"It's okay. I think I've had just about enough sun. I am still an Englishman, after all! I can only take so much midday sun." Treize rose to his feet.

"Are you sure?"

"I am, the garden is yours. I'll talk to you later, Dragon." The redhead began walking back to the house but not before giving Wu Fei a wink.

He's flirting with me again?! Wu Fei thought incredulously. Gaping at the Governor for a brief moment, he snapped his mouth shut and turned his attention back to Li. The boys then headed to the gazebo and settled down on one of the benches. They said little at first only talking about casual and trivial matters or reminiscing the past. Wu Fei knew that they both wanted to ask about the war, they both needed to know but neither one of them seemed to have plucked enough courage to ask each other questions that they had been asking themselves.

Wu Fei finally took the plunge and asked Li where he had been this past eleven months.

The shine in Li's eyes clouded for a moment and Wu Fei felt guilty for asking. Perhaps he shouldn't have asked. What did it matter? Maybe Li did not want to relive those memories again. Maybe the only way Li knew how to move on was to forget.

Wu Fei opened his mouth to retract his question but Li spoke instead.

["Lots of places,"] he whispered. ["I stayed in Canton for a while, hoping that I could hear any news of your whereabouts. I knew Master Duo took you to his doctor but you were very badly hurt. I didn't know if you had lived. I was hoping that if I stayed, I might be able to find Master Duo."]

["Duo and I were taken to Lintin Island,"] Wu Fei replied. ["There is a western hospital there. I was told I would've surely died if I stayed in Canton. Did you stay there long?"]

["As long as I could. After honouring Miss Mei-Ran as best I could, I also tried to find the Master but the soldiers wouldn't let me pass. They didn't believe I was one of the Master's servants. I heard he was like a man possessed after he found the house in ruins, you and Miss Mei-Ran gone. He did everything in his power to quell the British forces, but they were too strong. I heard he died in a fierce battle with one of the strongest British Regiment. He died for his Empire, Master Wu. He died bravely."]

["I know, Li,"] Wu Fei replied. ["What happened then?"]

["I stayed there for months but things were getting worse, so I thought of going to Shanghai. Maybe if I could find Lady Hoi Yee again, she can help me protect Miss Mei-Ran until you returned. After days of journeying north east, I heard that Shanghai had fallen into the British's hand."] Li's eyes were brimming with unshed tears. ["I thought of going to Peking as well, but I knew I had to be realistic. I doubted I could make it there. Not with the war raging all around us. I did everything I could to stay alive, moving from city to city, I banded together with other refuges, doing ... things and serving the military in exchange for protection, food and a roof over our heads at night. It was hard work but it was worth it if it meant I get to see the end of the war to find you... or your resting place..."]

["I'm sorry, Li."] Wu Fei gripped the boy's shoulder. He felt like crying but he was determined to be strong for Li's sake.

["No, Master Wu, it's not your fault!"] Li exclaimed. ["Bad things happen during war, none of this is anyone's fault. I'm just happy that I've found you again."]

["I'm happy too."] Wu Fei mustered a smile. ["You don't have to tell me anymore Li. It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're alive. For that I thank the gods."]

["I'm glad you're alive too."] Li scrubbed his eyes with the hem of his sleeve and sniffed, then added quietly. ["I'm sorry Miss Mei-Ran isn't here with you, I should not have left her... "]

["Li, **no!** "] Wu Fei grabbed his shoulders and forced the boy to look at him. ["You did not fail her, you understand? In fact, Duo told me you were doing as she had asked you to! You respected her last wishes and you honoured her in her death. I know Mei would not wrong you. You were loyal to her. I do not want to hear you blaming yourself for her death!"]

[" ... yes, Master Wu ... " Li mumbled, startled and afraid of the conviction in Wu Fei's voice. In a timid voice he added. ["Miss Mei-Ran wouldn't blame you either."]

Wu Fei abruptly let go of Li and turned his back on the boy. A rogue tear trickled down his cheek. His voice trembled as he whispered, ["She may not, but I will. Always."]

["Master Wu – "]

["I have my last duty as her husband to perform, Li,"] Wu Fei said interrupting Li. ["She asked me to mourn her for seven days and seven nights then mourn no more. I must complete it before I do anything else."]

["What do you need me to do?"] Li rose.

["As I said, you would do nothing. This is MY duty."]

["But – "]

["No buts, Li."] Wu Fei held his hand up to silence Li. ["Besides, you are not fit for travel."]

["Travel? Where are you going?"]

["To Henan,"] the young Dragon said.

["Why there?"]

["There's a monastery there _sifu_ told me about. In his youth he would spend time there in training. I will request for retreat there and spend seven days and night in solitude, fasting and meditating. I do not wish to carry out my duty here, having people tiptoe around me like I'm going to shatter at the first hint of pressure. I want to be alone, with Mei."] And he added silently to himself, and I need to be away from Treize. This is for Mei.

["I will prepare for your journey."]

Wu Fei sighed. ["You are determined to do something, aren't you?"]

["It's in my nature to serve, Master Wu."] Li smiled. ["And you can't stop me."]

["Just don't over work yourself, Li. I don't want Miss Noin scolding me for being inhumane to you!"]

 

 

## Chapter 20

**Songshan Monastery.**

**Present day.**

/My dearest Phoenix,/

Wu Fei stared at the parchment before him and felt silly. He wasn't even sure why he was doing this. Treize had suggested that perhaps writing his thoughts and feelings down would somehow help him come to terms with Mei-Ran's death. Wu Fei had though that writing it down as letters to her would make it easier for him to express himself. There was no harm in trying. Nevertheless, he wasn't sure what to write.

Remembering the words Li said to him when he was last trying to write to Mei-Ran – "just write what is in your heart ... as long as you're honest ... you cannot go wrong" – he set his jaw resolutely and re-inked his brush.

/I miss you. You've been gone nearly a year, the longest we've ever been apart since we first met, even if we were chewing each other out! I never thought that it could hurt this much, yet I cannot help but laugh when I remember those times when I wished you'd leave me alone. Now my only wish is for you to return to me, even if it was to taunt me and get me into more trouble with sifu.

/Speaking of which, I remember the very first time you got me into trouble like it was only yesterday. /

Wu Fei gazed out his window and smiled at the memory.

 

 **Canton** **.**

**Nine years ago.**

Wu Fei sat patiently waiting for further instructions from Master Ron, who had taken him as his disciple the day before. A girl about his age with twin pigtails bounded up to him.

["Are you the new disciple?"] she asked him.

["Yes,"] Wu Fei replied.

["My name is Mei-Ran, and since I have been here longer than you have, you should call me MISS Mei-Ran!"]

Wu Fei gaped, dumbfounded, at the girl before him. Who was this demanding, bossy girl? Wu Fei frowned at her. ["I don't think so! Unless of course _sifu_ asks me to. Who are you anyway?"]

Mei-Ran turned her nose up at the boy and cried indignantly. ["Humph! You're not very obedient, are you?"]

["Obedient?! I am not your pet, why should I obey you?"]

["Because I'm stronger and better than you."]

["You are not!"]

["I am too!"]

["You're just a girl!"]

[" **OH!** "] Mei-Ran exclaimed, scandalised. ["So what?! I'm still better than you!"]

["You're just saying it!"]

["Right! I'll race you to the rear courtyard from the front door, first one up the tree at by the moongate is the winner."]

["Agreed!"]

That was the first, and by no means the last, time Wu Fei was baited by the She-Devil of Canton into doing something silly.

So off they went, hurtling through the school like their tails were on fire. Wu Fei was at a disadvantage, seeing that was only the second time he had been to the school. As Mei-Ran knew every turn, every door and where every piece of furniture was, she manoeuvred the course flawlessly. What Wu Fei lack in familiarity he made up for speed. He was indeed faster than Mei-Ran but because she had the advantage, they reached the tree almost the same time.

Just as Wu Fei was scrambling halfway up the tree a loud authoritative voice boomed in the courtyard.

["What is going on here?"]

Startled by Master Ron's voice, Wu Fei slipped and fell out of the tree, landing unceremoniously on his bottom. The She-Devil began cackling evilly. She was securely perched on a branch above Wu Fei; she had her tongue out at Wu Fei.

["Told you I was better!"] she taunted.

["Mei-Ran!"] Master Ron reprimanded. ["Go to your room and stay there! I will deal with you when I am finished here."]

The transformation from imp to angel was remarkable. Mei-Ran clambered down from the tree, bowed demurely and hurried away with no protest or objections.

Wu Fei was still on his back when the image of his _sifu_ appeared before him, upside down. Master Ron was scowling at his newly recruited disciple with disappointment clearly etched on his face. Wu Fei wished he had continued falling **into** the ground. What a way to begin his first day!

["Are you hurt, Wu Fei?"] Master Ron asked.

["No, I don't think so."]

["Get up then."]

Wu Fei scrambled to his feet, dusted himself off and stood at attention before his _sifu_ , his eyes firmly on his feet. He was sure that Master Ron was going to renounce him and send him packing.

["What were you and Mei-Ran doing tearing through the school like hooligans in some kind of playground? Do you know how many classes you disrupted?"]

["Mei-Ran said she was better than me so I agreed to the race to prove her wrong."] Wu Fei thought he had better tell the truth.

["Better? Perhaps in baiting and fooling the new students."]

["I'm sorry, _sifu_."]

["Don't do that again, and try not to let Mei-Ran trick you into doing foolish things like that in the future. Rest assured that she will certainly again."]

["Yes, _sifu_."]

["Since this is your first day here, I will show you leniency, but if you do not learn from this lesson, you will be punished the next time. Moreover, if you do not learn from this lesson, you will undoubtedly fall into Mei-Ran's traps time and time again."] Master Ron then smiled. ["And I can promise you that sometimes being a victim of her pranks can be far worse than receiving the punishments I deliver."]

Wu Fei gaped at his _sifu_ unsure if he was joking or serious, **who** was that girl?

["S _ifu_?"] Wu Fei plucked up his courage to ask.

["Yes?"]

["Who is Mei-Ran? Why do you let her play pranks on the others? Is she a daughter of some minister?"]

Master Ron laughed. ["No, Wu Fei, she is not the daughter of a high ranking official. You will grow to learn that class distinction mean little within the walls of my school. Just like you'll not get preferential treatment for being General Chang's son. You will be judged by your own actions. That is the only fair and just way to measure a man – by his deeds not his affiliations.

["As for why I let her play pranks – it's not a matter of allowing her to do so. There will always be certain things beyond our control. Mei-Ran is one of mine; she will not be tamed, at least not by me. You should know that not every parent has a tight rein on their child."]

["She's your daughter?!"] Wu Fei exclaimed.

["Yes, and that means as long as you remain my disciple, you'll be seeing a lot of her. I would advise you to be wary. I think Mei likes you. She usually doesn't pick on anyone until they've been here a few days!"] Master Ron teased.

Wu Fei frowned and puffed up his cheek in protest, not relishing the idea of girls at all. Especially not one who had gotten him into trouble deliberately on his first day. Wu Fei vowed that he would get his own back some day!

Master Ron chuckled. ["Come on, if you're not hurt, let's get started."]

 

**Songshan Monastery.**

**Present day.**

/You certainly have a way of making an impression, my Phoenix! How you managed to get me so many times after that is still beyond me. Despite sifu's warning, I guess I didn't learn my first lesson well enough, nor did I learn from the others that followed it. Seven years you've managed prey on and torment me! And I wouldn't change a day in that time!

/Seven years... We had known each other for half our lifetimes. But that is not enough, not by a long shot. At this moment, I would give anything for another seven years. And those years, I would spend my days loving you instead of trying to get back at you. There is so much more we can do. We were supposed to explore the vast expanses of the world together, be it through stories told, written books or wondrous journeys. We were supposed to build new lives for ourselves as we dictated. We were supposed to grow old and die in each other's arms.

/Oh, Gods! I miss you!

/Where are you now, my love? Do you watch me as I wander this lonely realm? Have you found peace and contentment in the afterlife? I pray that you have. I can offer you nothing else save prayers. How pathetic is that? I wanted to give you the world but I guess I was not strong enough. I am sorry, Mei.

/I failed in my duty, as husband, as son, as heir, as patriarch. I do not have the right, or the desire, to carry the legacy and preserve the honour of the Chang family.

/Sometime I feel life would have been simpler if I had not been born of the Chang family. My mother was a free spirit, culled by the aristocracy. Often, Mother Hoi Yee and Aunt Pui San would tell me how much I am like her for I too feel stifled and caged. I don't remember much of her, Mei, but I miss her.

/Do you remember your mother? I know when your mother died you were even younger than I was when I lost mine. We have more in common than I first realize, like two peas in the same pod./

A knock interrupted Wu Fei's thoughts. He rose and answered the door. A young boy bowed before him. The boy was dressed in the robes of an acolyte. He was there to inform Wu Fei that lunch would be served soon. Wu Fei thanked the boy and tidied up his desk before leaving to join the monks for lunch.

While he stayed with at the monastery, although not expected to carry out chores, he was expected to rise and retire as the monks did. He had no objections. In fact it was this kind of discipline that he had lacked since he married. Master Ron had been strict. Perhaps this would help him re-establish that discipline.

He walked silently through the hallowed halls of the monastery. It was old and filled with an aura of austerity and reverence. Simply by being there gave Wu Fei as sense of serenity he had been missing for too long. It was the perfect place for him to reflect on what had transpired for the last two years.

So many things had happened. He could barely believe that they did. It seemed like a strange story, an impossible dream yet they did happen and not all of them pleasant. When did it all begin?

Two years ago at Chinese New Year – they say the New Year always ushered in a new beginning for everyone. They weren't kidding. Wu Fei just didn't expect it to be so new and different. He had met Duo that very same night and finally realised that he had been in love with Mei-Ran the next. It started out great; Wu Fei wouldn't have believed that it would end in tragedy, losing both of them within the next two years.

When did it all go sour? Was there anything he could've done to prevent it or avert it? Even as he knew the truth deep within his heart, he just refused to believe that. Things beyond his control happened, but taking the blame seemed to be the only way he knew how to "grief". It was silly, but Wu Fei didn't care. It was better than blaming the dead, better than blaming his brother and blaming his father.

 

 **Canton** **.**

**Five years ago.**

Wu Fei looked around him, making sure that no one had followed him. The last thing he needed was to get into trouble because of this. He was sorely tempted to let his brother face the consequences for his foolishness but he was much too loyal to Kim Fei to just sit and watch him burn. Heaven knows Kim Fei would protect him if the situations were reversed.

Sneaking into an opium den was sure to get him into serious trouble, but Kim Fei would be in even more trouble if he were found out. The place smelled awful. Wu Fei was feeling sick from the pungent smoke wafting all around him. He hurried through the dimly lit den frantically looking for Kim Fei. He was just glad that everyone else was too doped to throw him out.

Eventually, he found Kim Fei at one of the private rooms at the back of the den with .. uh... company. Blushing furiously, he ventured in, doing his best to ignore the other occupant in the room.

["Brother!"]

["Hmmm?"] Kim Fei's eyes were glazed over; he didn't look like he recognised his own brother.

["Brother, we've got to go now!"]

["Why? I just got here."]

["I don't care!"] Wu Fei began pulling at Kim Fei. ["Move! You're going to get into serious trouble!"]

Kim Fei chuckled. ["Uh, huh..."]

["I'm not joking, Father is on his way!"]

["Oh, good, then we can have a nice father-sons session!"]

["Brother!!"]

["Come, join me?"] Kin Fei shoved his pipe into Wu Fei's face.

["No!"] the younger Chang growled and pushed his brother's hand away, then pleaded in desperation. ["Will you get up? I'm not playing! I heard Father organising a raid on this place! Please! Please come with me? I don't like it here, and all this smoke is making me sick."]

Kim Fei wiped the inane grin off his face and regarded his brother for a moment. The severity of the situation suddenly permeated his opium-filled mind.

["Wu Fei!"] he exclaimed, as if realising for the first time that his brother was with him. ["What are you doing here?"]

["Trying to keep you out of trouble!"] Wu Fei cried, his eyes were watering and he looked an unhealthy shade of green. That in turned spurred Kim Fei into action.

["You shouldn't be here!"] Kim Fei sprang to his feet and picked Wu Fei up.

["Don't you think I know that? Use the back door,"] Wu Fei mumbled, grateful that Kim Fei was bodily dragging him out of the den. He didn't think his legs weren't going to obey him.

["Honestly, Wu!"] Kim Fei continued to reprimand his baby brother. ["Don't ever go into one of those again! If you really need me get someone else to come find me! I don't want you anywhere near that place!"]

["But you go there."]

["Do as I say, don't do as I do!"]

As they stepped into the cool night, Wu Fei took two huge gulps of blessed fresh air. He felt his head clear almost immediately.

["Come on! We have to get rid of the smell of opium on you before – oh shit!"] Kim Fei hurriedly pulled Wu Fei into the shadows when he spotted a number of Imperial Guards. Sure enough their father was within their ranks.

Once the troop had passed, Kim Fei led them away from the place. They were spared from a harsh punishment that night and Kim Fei's secret addiction remained a secret. That was until he killed himself three years later.

 

**Songshan Monastery.**

**Present day.**

Wu Fei wiped a stray tear from his eye.

/Perhaps,/ he continued writing to Mei-Ran, /I should've let him get caught. Who cares about the embarrassment that our family might have suffered? Who cares about the harsh punishment that Brother might have been given? Perhaps if I had allowed him to get caught that night, he might not have continued smoking. Then he might be alive today.

/Did I do the right thing? It seemed right to me then. With hindsight, I now know it was the wrong thing to do and I wish I hadn't.

/You told me not to blame myself for his death. I know you're right. Nevertheless, I cannot help but wonder if there was truly something I could've done to prevent it. We'll never know, will we?

/Do you also believe that his death was the catalyst to the tragedy that had befallen us? Perhaps it's naïve of me to believe that if I have prevented his death, the war could've been averted. I guess we all simplify things to make it easier for us to come to terms with them.

/If Brother had not killed himself, Father would not have mounted the maniacal crusade against the West. I know it was ultimately not his decision, but I believe that if more of our ruling elite had decided to approach the conflict through diplomacy rather than force, the war might not have happened.

/Am I fooling myself, dearest? Do you see it that way, too? Or do you also believe that it was inevitable? Duo thought it was. /

Wu Fei set his brush down and stared out into the picturesque scene out side his window. Lush hillside surrounded the monastery and only a single dirt track led to civilisation. From his window he could peek at the waterfall not far from the monastery. He would have to ask directions there.

He didn't want to think about the war again. It was over; there was nothing he could do to make it better. Nothing. He only wanted to remember the good things and hold on to the happy memories. He wanted to start on his journey of healing. He wanted to be happy again, yes, even with out Mei-Ran.

If he knew his Phoenix at all, she would be heartbroken to see him wallowing the self-pity and self-recrimination. Heaven knows no one else blamed him for all that had happened, he, too, should start believing that he hadn't done anything wrong.

/Have I been more of a disappointment after your death, my love? How ironic, you who were the bravest and fiercest ended up with a weakling like me. Perhaps the gods wanted me to learn from you? I am not doing a good job, am I? But I promise you I will beat this and emerge triumphant.

/As Treize said, I am still alive, and you asked me to live like I would with you by my side. I will not fail you any further and I will not fail myself. Despite what I may feel at the moment, I know I am not alone. I have friends that care more for me than my family ever will and for that I am grateful.

/I only wish you could've known them, Mei. You and Miss Noin would have been great friends. You both are so alike – headstrong and wily, I am certain, together, the both of you would drive Zechs and I to despair! You would have appreciated their company. They would have adored you too.

/I owe all of them a debt of life. And I don't know how I can repay them. Although I am certain they expect no reward in return, save perhaps my gratitude and friendship. Those I give them freely and willingly.

/How can they possibly be seen as the barbarians? Duo would not abandon me, even if it could mean certain death to himself. Zechs protected me on Duo's request. He never once questioned me. Miss Noin cared for me like I was her kin. She had never doubted me. Treize gave me the chance of a new life on Zechs' counsel. He has shown to trust me and have faith in my counsel.

/What have those of my own blood given me? Even now, I can hear the slurs and slander against me that Kwan has sowed among my kin. I would sooner lay my life down for my British friends than sacrifice myself for the honour and prestige of the Chang Clan.

/Does that make me a traitor? Am I really disobedient and ungrateful? To them I have done little but brought shame to the family name. I am unworthy to carry the mantle of patriarch. I have no wish to do so. Do you think they still regard me as the heir to succeed the title? Perhaps! If I know my family, tradition dictates it all. They cannot usurp my title nor oust me out unless they can prove that I have betrayed the family. Liberal thinking is not grounds enough.

/Is that a good or bad thing? /

Wu Fei sighed. His thoughts wandered to his surrogate mother, Hoi Yee. He fervently hoped that Kwan was telling the truth when he proclaimed her to be alive. He wondered how she was keeping. Surely, Aunt Pui San would have extended a helping hand if she was in Peking? What of his sisters? Did they survive? And Mother Su Yin? Was his mother disappointed in him? Would his mother forgive him for not protecting his father?

Hoi Yee had cared for him like her own since his mother's death. Because of her, he felt loved, because of her, he could know and remember what a mother's love was.

 

 **Canton** **.**

**Eleven years ago.**

When Wu Fei woke one morning he wondered why everyone looked upset. He hoped that he didn't do something wrong again. Although, having said that, most of the things he got blame for were things that his nasty bully of a brother did. Being the youngest, he often got the blame. Wu Fei couldn't understand why the big people did that. Did they honestly think a five-year-old boy could do all those pranks that Kim Fei was capable of?

He hurried to his mother's room. There, he could always find refuge. No one disturbed him there. They would read together and draw pictures, his mother would sing to him and played with him.

There were people crowded around the door to her room. Wu Fei meandered around the knees trying to get in. It was, after all, HIS mother's room!

["Wu Fei!"]

Wu Fei jumped at the voice; it was Hoi Yee. She looked really upset.

["Yes, Mama Hoi Yee?"]

["You're awake, come, let me get you some breakfast,"] she said as she took his hand.

["But I wanna see Mama. Why is everyone here?"]

A pained look washed over her eyes as she peered at the bright-eyed boy. ["Come, I'll get you something to eat first."]

["Where is Mama?"] Wu Fei refused to budge; he felt that something wasn't right. He had understood that his mother was sick although none of the big people told him. Suet Wan had hardly left her room for the past few months. The doctor was often there and his father seemed to be spending a lot of time with her too. Even as he understood illness, Wu Fei did not know what death was yet.

["Wu Fei, please, come with me?"]

["No!!!!"] the boy screamed and tore himself away from Hoi Yee. ["Mama!"]

As he pelted into the room, he was swept off his feet. His father had picked him up just as he entered. Chang Jung promptly carried the struggling, crying Wu Fei out of Suet Wan's room.

["Wu Fei..."] he whispered as he held his youngest close. ["It's okay, my little Dragon."]

["I want to see, Mama."] He sobbed into his father's shoulder. ["Where's Mama?"]

["Mama's..."] General Chang faltered.

["Your Mama's is resting in the other world,"] Hoi Yee said and relieved the General of his burden and headed back to the boy's room. ["She's been really tired here and the deities have asked her to join them so she can rest easy and peacefully."]

["Was I disturbing her?"]

["Oh, no, you silly boy!"] Hoi Yee tapped his button nose. ["She loved your company! You could never be any kind of trouble for her. She wanted to say goodbye to you but you know what gods are like! Busy, busy, busy! They're always rushing off to do this or that! I'm afraid they didn't have time to wait for you to wake even though I'm certain your Mama wanted to."]

["When will Mama come back?"]

["I'm afraid she can't come back, little Wu."]

["But we haven't finished our book!"] he wailed, tears streaming down his cheeks in torrents.

["Oh, hush, dearest."] Hoi Yee drew him close. ["I know it's going to be hard, but I want you to know I'm always here for you. Always. We'll read the book together, eh? How about that?"]

Wu Fei sniffed and scrubbed his nose with his sleeve. ["You will read with me? And draw with me? And play with me?"]

["Of course, my little Wu."] She smiled at him, her own cheeks marked by tears, as she cuddled the boy. ["From now on, I'll take care of you."]

Wu Fei looked up at her, his eyes red and wet. It was then, perhaps, he understood the true meaning of death. That he had lost the most important person in his life. His lower lip began quivering and fresh tears spilled from the corner of his eyes.

["M-A-M-A!!!!"]

 

**Songshan Monastery.**

**Present day.**

Wu Fei woke with a start. He didn't even realised that he had fallen asleep at this desk. He was just glad that he hadn't upset the ink all over himself.

Scrubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he moved to the window. It was dark and judging by the position of the moon it was past twilight.

He had dreamt of his mother, of the times they spend reading and drawing. Even though he was five when she died, he remembered little of her. That was perhaps the first time he had dreamt of her. The only clear memory he could associate with her was the scent of sandalwood. Every time he had a whiff of the scent he would feel an overwhelming sensation of comfort and security. Mei-Ran also wore that scent on occasion, it was no wonder he had and attachment to the scent.

Spying the glistening waterfall among moonlit trees, Wu Fei had decided to pay it a visit. It was only a short walk there and a rough path had been hewn for the monks utilised that gift from nature as well. Wu Fei knew he would pay the price for this midnight endeavour. The monks rose at dawn and there was no excuse unless you were ill. Nevertheless, he wanted to be within nature's splendour.

He padded silently out of the monastery, depending nothing more than the moonlight to light his way. The roaring of waterfall filled his ears as he moved through the forest. The water glowed in the bright moonlight, shimmering and inviting. After stripping, Wu Fei waded into the ice-cold water. The river bottom was pebbled and it was only chest deep.

Shivering, he dared to submerge himself completely. As cold as it was, Wu Fei felt refreshed. He must be crazy to willingly stand in a hillside river in the middle of winter. At least it help cleared his mind a little. He waded towards the falls and stood directly under it. The powerful cascade pounded down on him, almost forcing him to his knees, but Wu Fei persevered. He stood proud and steady, enjoying the cold caress of fresh water.

Time became unimportant as he continued to bathe under the powerful falls. When he finally looked up into the sky he notice that the sky had begun to lighten. Dawn would arrive in the next couple of hours. Wu Fei decided to head back to the monastery. Sleep had long been banished from his body by the biting water, Wu Fei thought several hours of mediation might help him last through the rest of the day.

Some monks were already awake. Wu Fei surmised that someone had to wake early to prepare breakfast. They greeted him warmly and Wu Fei stopped for a quick chat before going back to his room.

Being at the waterfall reminded him of his trip to Foshan with Mei-Ran, Duo and Li. That was one of the most memorable events that he and Duo shared. It was then Duo shared his past for the first time.

 

 

**Foshan.**

**Fifteen months ago.**

"What's out there, Duo?"

"Hmm? Out where?"

They were lying in the hot spring near Mei-Ran's uncle's cabin.

"Out in the world," Wu Fei replied. "You've seen a lot more than me."

"People, lots of it. There's little to tell." Duo shrugged.

"Little to tell? I thought you were into adventuring through your voyages. How can there be little to tell?"

"I've only been to five ports. All apart from Canton are so heavily influenced by the West I might as well have stayed in Liverpool! I guess it's because I don't have that much time to explore and the only place where I do have the time, I'm quarantined to the docks!"

"Never thought of it that way."

"I'm not complaining much. I do enjoy being other there, just being in the open sea. It's so... free, so calm, pure and untouched."

"I wonder if I'll get to see it." Wu Fei sighed wistfully.

"If that's what you really want, I have not doubt that you will."

The Chinese lad chuckled. "You seem to have a lot of faith in me."

"Hey, everyone can achieve what they want, if they are willing to work at it. Look at me! Three years ago I was on the streets, now I am doing a job I love in the wonderful exotic East." Duo grinned. "Anything can happen if you put your mind to it."

"Profound."

"Heh, I try."

"Why are you so fascinated with the east?"

"Why are you so fascinated with the west?"

"Touché!"

Duo smirked, then shrugged lightly. "Because it's a different. So very different, and tis far, far away from Ireland."

"Bad memories in Ireland?"

"The worst so far," Duo sighed.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to open old wounds."

"Tis okay, some wounds ain't ever gonna heal. You just get used to it." Duo shrugged. "It was years ago but I still remember it like it was yesterday."

"You don't have to talk about it," Wu Fei hastily said.

"No, I want to share." Duo began telling the tale of his past, "I don't remember me parents. The only guardians I remembered were Father Maxwell and Sister Helen from the orphanage. They were the best any wee bairn could ask for.

"I was there for four years. It had been the happiest time of my life that I can remember. O'course I ain't counting right now!" the Irish grinned. "I felt loved there and I was taken care of, even if Father Maxwell was strict. I got punished all the time by Sister Helen and Father Maxwell. I didnae mind, it only meant they cared, right?"

Duo paused and looked up into the darkening sky. "It was great and being the optimistic, naïve child I was, I thought it would last forever. But tragedy struck, and I lost everything. Everything I loved was taken from me – Father Maxwell and Sister Helen were killed, I was separated from my friends, and I knew that I could not consider the orphanage my home any longer."

Wu Fei moved to grasp Duo's hand, hoping that simple act may offer a measure of comfort. The Irish lad squeezed back, grateful of the gesture.

"I took to the streets because of that. God must have been watching over me. I eventually made my way to Britain and managed to land myself on a Jardine Matheson ship. Well, you know the rest." he smiled. "In a perverse way, what happened might have done me a world of good in the long run."

"Oh, how so?"

"It brought me to Canton." the braided Irish winked at the Chinese lad. "And that led to our meeting. That's a good thing, ain't it?"

"Meeting me is a good thing?" the Chinese youth laughed.

"You don't give yourself enough credit." Duo slapped Wu Fei on his arm. "I believe it's your turn to return the compliment!"

"Oh, so that's why you were flattering me!"

The Irish shrugged, a large grin plastered on his face.

 

**Songshan Monastery.**

**Present day.**

/Wow, I have written a lot these past seven days./

Wu Fei smiled to himself.

/You can never accuse me of keeping things to myself.

/I miss you so, dearest Phoenix. I wish I could tell you in person one more time that I love you. I tell myself this is it. It is time to move on, it is time to fulfil your final request and I know you're always true to your word. But can I do it? Do I have the strength to? I know if you were by my side I would. Then again I also know you promised to be with me always in spirit.

/I'll just have soldier on and make you proud. I wish I could have some reassurance that no matter what I may do in the future, be it by design or accident, I'll not disappoint you. I guess I will just have to trust that you trust me.

/This has been an enlightening experience. Never realized that I had so many skeletons in my closet. I think I have come to terms to a lot of things I have previously buried. And I have you to thank for that./

Wu Fei chuckled.

/This is your plan all along, isn't it? Even from far reaches the afterlife, you are still taking care of me. Can I carry on without you? Will you continue to look out for me?

/Ahh, so many questions, so little answers.

/Treize said to me that we could not have all the answers for that would lead to boredom and complacency. I shall have to learn to be patient then. It would seem I still have so much to learn. I only hope, in your absence, that someone out there is willing look after me./

Wu Fei's attention drifted out of his window. The sun was bright and it was a beautiful day. His journey home would be pleasant.

/I have to go, my love. The Grand Master has very kindly offered a prayer session to honour you before my departure. We can't be late for that, now can we? Do not be disheartened, I promise that this is not going to be the last letter I write to you, Phoenix. I never expected that writing to you could bring me so much comfort. Remind me to thank Treize for his suggestion when I get home.

/I will always love you, Mei.

/Your devoted husband,

/Wu Fei/

 

Hong Kong.

Present day.

It was good to be home, Wu Fei thought. Noin had finished decorating the house for Christmas. It was, after all, only four days to Christmas. The house was adorned in a tasteful mix of green and red. Wu Fei thought that the Oriental mansion looked strange with the Western decorations; nevertheless it was a nice touch.

He made his way to the family room, where the others were. A servant told him that they had guests. Wu Fei had wanted to get fed and cleaned up before greeting their guests but gathered that it was important for a guest to be visiting this late in the evening.

Knocking on the door sharply, Wu Fei opened the door. Almost immediately he found himself being assaulted by a little boy leaping into his arms enthusiastically.

[" **COUSIN WU!!!!** "] the boy squealed.

["Wha--?"] Wu Fei stumbled backwards into the opposite wall trying not to drop his burden. ["Chun Fei?!"]

 

## Chapter 21

["Wha--?"] Wu Fei stumbled backwards into the opposite wall trying not to drop his burden. ["Chun Fei?!"]

["I missed you!"] He hugged Wu Fei tightly. ["Where have you been?"]

Wu Fei gaped at his cousin, wondering if he was dreaming.

"Wu Fei?" Treize popped his head out of the room. "Are you okay?"

The Chinese youth continued gaping, this time at the redhead.

"Yes, your aunt is here," he answered the questioning look on Wu Fei's face. "She arrived yesterday; I invited her to stay knowing that you'll be back today."

"Is..." Wu Fei began but faltered.

"No," Treize replied as if reading Wu Fei's mind. "She was only accompanied by the ball of energy currently buzzing in your arms."

"Oh."

"Come, she's waiting for you."

Wu Fei nodded then smiled at Chun Fei. ["Did you have a good journey here?"]

["It was okay."] The little boy raised one shoulder.

["Can I put you down now? You've grown heavier in the past year!"]

["Oh-kay! Mama is waiting."]

Wu Fei strode into the room nervously. If he really thought about it, he wouldn't have been so surprised by his aunt's presence. She was after all the only one of his uncle's family that gave a damn about him, but at it stood, his mind wasn't really making any connections.

["Aunt Pui San,"] he said and bowed, ignoring the rest of the people in the room. They didn't seem to mind. In fact, he was vaguely aware that Treize was ushering everyone else out, including Chun Fei. He also realised that Zechs had pushed a cup of tea into his hands.

["Wu Fei."] She nodded grimly at him.

Wu Fei began to panic – she was mad. He had never seen her angry before. She sat before him, poised and regal. She wore an expression of cool indifference that shrouded her usually jovial aura. Wu Fei knew she wanted to maintain her composure in front of the others and was glad that she hadn't rip him to shreds the moment he entered the room. She proved to be rather fearsome and intimidating. Is that how she kept Chun Fei in check? Wu Fei wondered.

Once the door shut behind him, Wu Fei sank to his knees before his aunt and offered the tea.

["Aunt Pui San, I am sorry – "]

["And so you should be!"] she interrupted him. ["I cannot believe you would let a bootlick like Kwan inform us of your survival! Do you know how awful we felt to have to hear him cast slander and slur about you?!"]

["I – "]

["I am not finished!"] she growled.

Wu Fei was smart enough to snap his mouth shut immediately.

["He called you every name in the book and he certainly wove an exaggerated tale of your treachery, your disobedience and your dishonour. He even had the audacity to question the suitability of your upbringing in front of your mother! And there was nothing we could do to defend you. Why? Because we knew nothing about it. Nothing! How can we disprove what Kwan was saying when we didn't even know the truth?

["Did you lose your ability to write? You don't seem to be lacking the resources to send us word. Or did you simply forget that there were people out there who still cared for you? Forget that you had family in Peking? Did you even think about your mother?"]

["I didn't know she survived Shanghai!"] Wu Fei cried out in protest. That proved to be the wrong thing to say. Pui San looked like she was ready to kill.

["Did you even bother to find out or did you simply assume?"] Her voice was laced with ice.

["I assumed."] The chastened Chinese youth dropped his gaze.

["And what about Chun Fei and I? Did you not believe that we would worry about you?"]

["I just assumed – "]

["More assumptions! And that is exactly what I'm talking about."] She intonated each word with anger. ["If you had even bothered contacting me, I could've told you Hoi Yee made it to Peking. She fought tooth and nail to get your sisters out of Shanghai and she stayed alive in hopes that she could be reunited with her only son!"]

At that moment, Wu Fei wished that earth would open up and swallow him whole. Pui San had never reprimanded him before. Indeed, it was she alone who had found the funny and exciting side of all the things he had been punished for. Having said that, he understood why she was so angry. He had been negligent and presumptuous. He survived Canton, why was he so eager to believe that his mother and sisters did not?

["What have you to say for yourself, Wu Fei?"]

["I have nothing to say in defence. I did not inform you of my survival simply because I wanted to remain out of the reins of the family,"] Wu Fei replied with all honestly, he could not kneel there before his aunt and lie to her to save his pride. He remembered how she could read him like a book and thought it was better not to weave any tales. ["As tradition dictates, I will be expected to take the mantle of the clan leader. I have neither the desire nor the ability to lead this family as honourably as my father and his father before him had. Kwan is right; I am dishonoured. I do not wish to be patriarch."]

["You selfish, foolish boy! Do you have so little faith in me? Despite what you may believe, you have allies within the fold of your kin! Did you not think for one moment that I would keep your secret safe if you asked me to? Did you think I would betray your dreams and desires to live a life of your own?"]

Wu Fei was surprised by Pui San's proclamation. ["I cannot ask you to lie for me, not especially to Uncle."]

["You don't need to worry about me, I can handle Soon,"] Pui San said, then reach out to Wu Fei and accept his offering of forgiveness. Taking a sip she continued, her voice softer and pregnant with concern. ["Wu, you don't have to do anything on your own. You don't have to estrange everyone in the family because you want to live a life of your own choosing.

["Your mother and I care little of whether you become the head of our family or not. In fact, we would rather you did not take on that role, for we understand and recognise that that is the surest way to crush your spirit. That is the last thing we would want. You do not need to bring glory and honour to the family for us to love and care for you. We do that unconditionally."]

["... I'm so sorry ... "]

["Get up,"] Pui San said as she rose to her feet.

Wu Fei did as he was told. Two years ago, Pui San stood a couple of inches taller than him. Now he was the one who towered over her. She looked up at him with baleful yet relieved eyes then swept him into a crushing embrace. Wu Fei returned her hug with the same fervour.

["It's good to see you alive, little Wu,"] she whispered. ["We were so worried."]

["I'm really sorry, Aunt Pui San."] He bit back a tear. ["I never meant to hurt you, I just didn't – "]

["No, you didn't. Now hush, I know, I understand. You are a good boy despite what others may say about you. Now sit down, we have a lot to catch up on."]

They chatted for hours. Each telling their story of what happened during the turbulent year. When Wu Fei ask why his mother didn't make the trip with Pui San, she told him she was recovering from illness and wasn't fit for the long journey. She had desperately wanted to see Wu Fei again, to make sure that he was all right but Pui San would not hear of it. So Pui San made the journey herself even if it was against her husband's wishes. Unquestioning obedience was never her forte.

Wu Fei's tale had Pui San rapt. He spared little detail; his started from the moment Li told him and Mei-Ran of the landing of the British troops right up to the moment his hyperactive cousin bowled him down.

["I'm glad to have met your friends, I have faith in them to care for you in our absence."] Pui San smiled.

["They are good people, tell Mother that she has nothing to worry about."]

["Your mother will worry regardless. I would suggest you write to her. I know she would appreciate hearing news from you even though she will have me tell your tale over and over again."]

["I will."] Wu Fei nodded ["How long will you stay?"]

["We have transport arranged to return to Peking the day after tomorrow."]

["You're leaving so soon? But, why?"]

["I am not here on a holiday, little Wu."] She grinned impishly at him. ["I am here to reprimand you and to make sure that you're still in one piece. Moreover, if I did not return in a few days, your mother will worry even more."]

["I'm glad to see the humour and teasing has returned. You were rather intimidating."]

["Good, I'm glad to hear that! You deserved every bit of my wrath, be glad that your mother wasn't here. And I was going easy on you as it is!"]

["I now understand how you keep Chun Fei in check."]

["That boy is wiser than you – he would never dare incur my anger like you have."]

["I have learned my lesson well, Aunt Pui San."] Wu Fei shuddered. ["I never want to see you that angry at me again."]

["Are you clear, then, on what you should and shouldn't do in the future?"]

["Crystal."]

A gentle knock on the door was followed by Zechs' appearance.

["I don't mean to interrupt, Lady Chang, Wu Fei,"] the Lieutenant said. ["I just wanted to let you know, Noin and I have put Chun Fei to bed."]

["Thank you so much for your help, Lieutenant."] Pui San rose.

["Don't mention it, we enjoy his company."] Zechs bowed.

["Well, I am going to retire as well. I'm sure you're tired after your journey, Wu. We still have time for idle chatting later. Good night, Wu, Lieutenant."]

Wu Fei and Zechs bade her good night before heading back to their respective rooms.

"You survived." Zechs grinned.

"It's not funny!" Wu Fei shot him a venomous look. "Did you and Treize tell all the servants not to tell me that my aunt was here? All I got from any of them was "we have guests"! It would've been nice to be a little prepared for it, even if it was a minute to steel my nerves!"

"Of course not, we have better taste and sense than to rile you up about something as important as this is. You look tired."

"That's because I am." Wu Fei's shoulders sagged.

"Should we expect you for breakfast?"

"Hm... probably not, will you make my apologies?" the Chinese youth sighed.

"Of course, sleep well, Wu Fei," Zechs said before disappearing into room.

"Good night."

 

Chun Fei and Pui San dominated Wu Fei's time for the next two days. It was great to feel that he had family again, even if it was only fleeting. He knew he could, would never go to Peking, and he understood that he would no longer be accepted by his uncle or his cousins. Not that it matter that much to him. The only people from his uncle's family that were important to him were currently in his presence.

Besides, very little could make him give up his new life with his friends in Hong Kong.

There was only one more thing he needed to do before he truly closed this chapter to his past.

["I need a favour of you, Aunt."] Wu Fei asked as they sat in the gazebo watching Chun Fei run circles around Zechs the afternoon before their departure. Pui San wanted Chun Fei tired out so he would sleep through most of the journey and not fuss. The blonde Lieutenant, who spoke fluent Cantonese, had fascinated the boy. Similarly, Zechs enjoyed the exuberant boy's company and he was happy to help.

["Just one?"] she asked.

["Alright make that a few then!"]

["Name them."]

["I know I don't need you to ask you this, but I fell I should. Please take care of my mother and sisters."]

["You have little to worry on that, they will be cared for."]

["Thank you. Secondly, I want you to take Li with you back to Peking."]

["What? Why?"]

["Because this is not the place for him. I no longer consider myself a lord and I have no need for a personal groom. Li will be nothing else than that to me. I do not want him to share my “dishonour”; he deserves a better lord. He was brought up to serve the Chang family; I know I cannot convince him otherwise. If you have no objections, I daresay that he will serve Chun as loyally as he has served me."]

["I understand, but does he?"]

["He will. I will make it my last order if I have to. He will be much happier with you."]

["He will be welcomed. Chun will no doubt enjoy his company. Any more?"]

["Just one but I will ask you of that later. I need to make certain that Li is prepared to leave with you."]

["Off you go then."]

Wu Fei bowed to her and went in search of Li. The boy was in his room.

["No, I won't leave you!"] Li cried indignantly.

Wu Fei looked at Li in surprise. It was perhaps the very first time that the boy shouted at him; in fact it was probably the first time Li had refused one of his requests.

["Don't be difficult Li,"] Wu Fei said calmly. ["Trust me when I say this is for you own good."]

["You're getting rid of me because I couldn't save Miss Mei-Ran, aren't you?"]

["What?!"] Wu Fei exclaimed and strode across the room. In one swift moment he had Li firmly in his grasp and up against the wall. ["Don't ever say that again! **EVER**! Mei-Ran's death is not your fault. **I** should've have been home protecting her. She is not your responsibility. I don't want you to think that way, feel that way! Ever! Do you understand me?"]

Li mutely nodded, and Wu Fei let him go.

["I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lose my temper. I didn't hurt you, did I?"]

["No,"] the boy replied meekly.

["Li, I am not dismissing you because I think you've failed to serve me or me well. Quite contrary to that actually."]

["Why do you want me to leave then? What have I done wrong?"]

["It is I who have wronged."] Wu Fei sighed and paused a moment. ["I am not quite the obedient son, am I? And I am certain there is a sizeable amount of dirt upon my own name. I don't want you to follow a dishonoured Lord."]

["I don't care what other people think, I've never had a better master!"]

Wu Fei chuckled. ["You've never had any other masters! If you go into Chun's service, you can then compare he and I?"]

["That's not the point!"] Li stamped angrily.

["That's irrelevant, Li,"] Wu Fei retorted. ["You will be better off with Aunt Pui San and Chun. In case you hadn't notice I'm not really the master of the house or a Lord anymore. I am merely one of Treize's employed."]

["Master Treize does not see you as an underling."]

["Oh?"] Wu Fei was surprised by Li's seemingly innocent comment. ["What you do think he sees me as then?"]

["An equal, of course."]

["I see. Nevertheless, we're digressing. You will go with Pui San to Peking and serve as personal groom to Chun Fei. He's old enough to have one now."]

Li continued to protest vehemently but Wu Fei would brook no further argument. As much as he cared for Li and regarded him as brethren, Li would be better taken care of by Pui San. Wu Fei cannot help but wonder if it was respect or spite that made Li obey his wishes. It didn't matter; he knew it was the right thing to do. Chun Fei would now have the benefit of a loyal groom. Li was dedicated and trustworthy if nothing else.

Heading back to his room, Wu Fei opened his trunk. From it, he took out his father's sword and jade seal before heading down to ask his aunt of the last favour.

She was still in the garden, Chun Fei and Zechs was sitting with her.

Once he stood before her, Wu Fei lowered himself to his knees. ["Aunt Pui San, take the ancestral sword and the family seal to Uncle. I have no use for them. They are to be guarded by the patriarch of the clan. Uncle will assume that responsibility now for I renounce my birthright."]

["Wu Fei..."] Pui San sighed. ["It need not come to that."]

["It is what I want. Better to relinquish the duty to one worthy of carrying it than tarnish the eminent name of the family."]

["Every clan leader before you has made mistakes."]

["Perhaps, but every one of them embraced their role with their hearts and souls. I do not want this. I was never meant to have this. Please Aunt Pui San, let me go. You yourself said that this is not who I am. Free me and let me live a life of my choosing. I cannot, in good conscience, carry on knowing that I am neglecting my duties as leader"]

She looked sadly at him for a moment before standing. ["As an elder and the representative of the Chang Clan, it is my duty and my decree that you are relieved of the mantle of Clan Patriarch and your name shall never stand among our ancestors. Know and understand that all rank, rights and privileges of the Chang family will no longer be extended to you."]

["I understand,"] Wu Fei replied.

Pui San then reached out to him and with a heavy heart took the sword and seal. Giving up one's heritage was a big deal. Once it was acknowledged there would be no turning back. Wu Fei gladly surrendered the items to her.

["Thank you, Aunt Pui San."] The Chinese lad rose to his feet and felt half the weight of the world lifted from his shoulders.

["You're your own man now, Wu Fei. I cannot protect you anymore."]

["You do not need to, Aunt. I can take care of myself."]

["And he has friends that will look out for him, Lady Chang."] Zechs added. ["You have my word on that."]

["You have my thanks, Lieutenant."] Pui San smiled at the blond, then turned to Wu Fei. ["Now, little Wu, just because you're not officially my nephew anymore, it doesn't mean that your responsibility to write has been lifted! You had better keep in touch."]

["Don't worry, I will."]

Pui San took Wu Fei in to a tight embrace just as a servant arrived to inform Pui San that her coach was ready and all luggage had been loaded. Zechs led Chun Fei to the fore courtyard as Wu Fei extended his arm to his aunt.

["I hope this will not be the last we see each other? Will you come visit? Your mother would like to see you."]

["I didn't know I was welcomed in Peking."]

["Peking is a big city, your uncle cannot watch every street and every inn. Besides, I would not have thought you'd let some silly old coot stop you from doing what you want!"]

Wu Fei laughed. ["Yes, I will visit."]

["Good. Now you behave. Don't give Governor Kushrenada and Lieutenant Merquise any trouble."]

["Don't worry, Lady Chang."] Zechs chuckled. ["Treize and I will certainly do our best to keep him in line!"]

Wu Fei scowled at him while Pui San giggled. Wu Fei gave Chun Fei a big hug before depositing him into the coach. Zechs offered the Lady a hand up.

["Mama!"] Chun Fei whined. ["Do we hafta go? I like it here, Sexy plays with me and he's knows a lot of things! And I want to stay with Cousin Wu!"]

"Sexy?" the blond lieutenant mouthed and raised a curious eyebrow while Wu Fei tried his best to stifle a laugh. Evidently, the boy had trouble saying Zechs' name, Wu Fei made a mental note of that little nickname.

["Yes, Chun, we have to go."] Pui San pacified her pouting son. ["We'll see them again, don't worry, and next time when we visit we'll make it longer, okay?"]

["Okay."] The boy accepted his mother's answer but continued to pout a little.

["That's a good boy."] She smiled and pecked his cheek, immediately prompting him to wipe his face with his sleeve.

Wu Fei then turned to look at the sulking figure standing by the carriage. He took Li aside and looked solemnly at the boy.

["I am no longer of this clan, I will need you to fulfil some duties that I am not able to perform any longer, can I count on you to care for them and my mother in my absence?"]

["Of course, Master Wu, you know I would."]

["Thank you, Li. I could not have asked for a better companion. You have served me well as a groom and even more so as a friend."]

["You have been a fair and compassionate lord, Master Wu. Take care of yourself."]

["I will."] Wu Fei then gave Li a hearty hug before the boy climbed into the carriage. ["Have a good journey, Aunt."]

["Farewell, Wu Fei."]

["Byyyyyeeeee Cousin Wu!!!! Come visit!"] Chun Fei waved enthusiastically as the coach filed out of the mansions ground.

 

Wu Fei snuck onto the balcony that was at the end of the hall on the second floor. Seeing that it was Christmas Eve, everyone was in an unusually happy mood and they kept trying to cheer him up. As much as he appreciated their efforts, Wu Fei just wanted some time alone.

Noin had been busy in the kitchen since noon, bustling around getting dinner ready. Occasionally she would emerge with food, practically force feeding Wu Fei, Treize and Zechs. She had also been singing all day and, god-forbid, even tried to get Wu Fei to join in!

Treize and Zechs occupied their afternoon by making a large and varied selection of cocktails and the traditional eggnog. When he found them surrounded by various bottles of spirits and several decanters of liqueurs, Wu Fei had made up his mind not to accept any drinks from them. While making them, they were sampling the drinks as well, with every mouthful they consumed they were steadily getting merrier and more impish.

Wu Fei needed a little peace and quiet before facing dinner. With the grace and stealth of a feline, he leapt up onto the roof – seemingly his favourite place to be in whatever nearby structure.

The magnitude and implications of his actions finally descended upon him the morning after Pui San left. Even though he had felt alone for the past year, it wasn't until that morning that the realisation dawned on him that he was truly alone, in flesh and in name. He cannot lay claim to anything that was associated with the Chang family any longer.

Regret threatened him but he knew he did the right thing. Not only did he not believe that he was worthy of his birthright, he did not desire to live a life he would loath.

 _You're your own man now, Wu Fei,_ Pui San had said. Isn't that what he had always wanted for as long as he could remember? To live a life without the constraints of traditions, duty and honour other than those he himself chose to adhere to? If that were so, why did he feel so lost and alone? Would this downward spiral into the abyss of depression ever stop?

"Wu-san? Are you up there?"

Startled, Wu Fei almost fell off the roof. He had not expected someone to find him and certainly not by someone who could move so quietly and stealthily.

"Heero!" he cried, steadying himself, he then leaned over the edge of the roof to peer down into the balcony. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry, next time I'll stomp on my approach." the Japanese boy had a faint impish grin on his face as he looked up at Wu Fei. Wu Fei could not help but wonder if Zechs and Treize had been feeding him one of their concoctions. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." Wu Fei extended a hand down to the brunet.

"You like being up on the roof, don't you?" Heero asked as he settled down beside the Chinese lad.

Wu Fei gave him half a shrug. "It's quiet and no one comes looking for me. Well, almost no one. I got into the habit of it after I discovered that this was an ideal place for hiding."

"Hiding? From what?"

"My father's wrath, my bullying brother, my insufferable sisters, chores and homework, anything, everything."

"And here I thought you just like the scenery."

"Oh, I do. But I learnt to enjoy the scenery after I found the rooftops to be an ideal hiding place."

"So are you hiding or just enjoying the scenery now?"

Wu Fei eyed Heero suspiciously. "Did Miss Noin send you up here to "cheer me up"?"

The brunet laughed. "I knew you'd see through the ruse! You're right, Noin-sama was the one who asked me to look for you, since the other two are having too much fun to stop what they're doing. But don't worry; I am not here to cheer you up. If you do not wish to be cheered, nothing I do will make a difference."

"That is much appreciated, I thought I would surely go insane with all the giggling and singing in the house!" Wu Fei muttered.

"I am here, however, to offer an ear to bend or a shoulder to cry on." Heero looked sincerely at Wu Fei. "I do not proclaim to understand what you may be going through but I can see you need some company who isn't trying to make you carol or get drunk."

The Chinese youth chuckled. "It is Christmas; they have every right to have fun. From what I gather it is a rather important celebration for the western world."

"No doubt, that's why I'm here. Honestly, Christmas means little to me, having the opportunity to spend it in your presences is what matters to me."

"Thank you, Heero." Wu Fei sighed and lay on his back, looking up at the darkening sky. Then he began to bend Heero's ear. He told the Japanese youth of his retreat at the monastery and of him laying his wife's, and many others", ghost to rest. He then shared with Heero how he had given up everything that he had been.

"It felt right. I knew that was what that needed to be done. But I ... just ..." he faltered. "It's not that I regret it. I don't. I merely feel strange. I am certain that it was what I wanted but in essence, I have renounced my identity. I have been the son of a Manchu General all my life, and now I am a commoner with no past."

"Your familial ties do not define you as a person, Wu-san. Your experience and your choices do. Just because you cannot call your family history your own anymore, does not mean you have not benefited or learnt from them.

"Your estrangement from your clan does not mean you cannot have a bright future. Think of it this way, your actions from now on will not be overshadowed by your family's past and you will not be dictated to act in accordance to your family's wishes."

"You speak words of wisdom that seem to have come from experience."

"They have." Heero paused for a moment as if pondering on whether he was ready to share. "I am a ronin, Wu-san."

"A masterless samurai?" Wu Fei raised an eyebrow; that would certainly explain the brunet's stealth and grace.

"Yes, a masterless samurai. Like you, my exile was voluntary. I could not serve my daimyo as honourably as expected; hence, I chose to leave instead of embarrassing him and my family any further."

"I'm sorry to hear that. It must have been tough."

"For the first six month of my exile, I was beside myself with shame and guilt. I was raised to serve my daimyo, trained to be a ninja before I said my first word. I failed in my service. My family do not tolerate failure. However, I refused to perform the seppuku. My death would serve nothing in truth, save bolster a few injured prides. My life is worth more than that, for the deed that exiled me was not wrong. It was only deemed ... "inappropriate" by tradition."

"It would seem our cultures are not very different."

"Indeed they are not." the Japanese youth ran his fingers through his unruly hair. "Eventually, I realised that if I did not die for my deed, then I was certain that my own destruction through self-pity and self-recrimination were the very things that my family would wish upon me. As you would know, honour and pride seem to be have risen above all else, including the value of a life. I am not so foolish to believe that as well. So I came to Hong Kong, determined to defy them with every step of the way and begin a new life worthy of myself.

"Here I am, among new and valued friends with a future that I know I can be proud of."

"You have a hidden strength that I had not seen before. You have my awe and admiration. I wonder if I can march on as valiantly as you have."

"You are no weakling yourself, Wu-san. My trials pale in comparison to what you have gain victory over. You are a true survivor."

"Do you really think so?" Wu Fei chuckled.

"I have little reason to lie to you." Heero smiled. "Besides, you're not alone. You have us, that is, if you will have us."

"I wouldn't ask for anyone else."

"You're luckier that I was when I started out on my journey, but those days are behind me now."

"Thank you, Heero. Your friendship and presence is much appreciated and welcomed."

"As I am proud to call you friend." Heero reached over to the Chinese youth and grasped his shoulder reassuringly.

Both youth then sat in companionable silence enjoying the remnants of the sunset. When darkness began to envelop the horizon, Heero moved to descend. There was no doubt that dinner would be ready soon. Noin would undoubtedly send another search party if the pair did not return.

Dinner had never tasted so good, at least not in the past few months. Noin had truly outdone herself. Good food, good, company and good wine was exactly what Wu Fei needed to lift himself out of his dour mood. With Heero's words still ringing in his ears, he had made up his mind to take the Japanese youth's advice. Wu Fei was truly going to shut the door to his past and begin anew. After all, he had tied up all loose ends.

Immediately after dinner, the quartet retired to the music room where Noin, Zechs and Treize erupted into jolly carolling. Heero sat watching them with fascination and enjoying his first Christmas celebration. Mirth permeated the room as they indulged in song, drink, games and gifts.

Wu Fei took a step back and studied those in his company, marvelling how strangers became such close friends in such a short time.

Lieutenant Zechs Merquise – honourable, trustworthy and noble. Looking back, Wu Fei felt somewhat embarrassed and ashamed that he had doubted the blonde's intentions. Notwithstanding, he knew that Zechs would not wrong him for his mistrust. After all, their nations were at war and on the second occasion that they had met, Zechs had taken him into custody. Fortunately, Zechs was an understanding man. Once Wu Fei had laid his doubt aside, their friendship went from strength to strength. Zechs had looked out and taken care of him like a brother would.

Without the Lieutenant's intervention, he would not have met the others.

Miss Lucrezia Noin – if Zechs was akin to a brother to Wu Fei, then Noin would be a sister like he never had. None of his sisters could compare to her; what with her compassion, her exuberance and her appetite for adventure and tenacity, her resolve and her love for those around her. She had a knack of making Wu Fei voice and share his emotions and thoughts. She had taught him the expression of his feelings was not a bad or a weak thing, it was only human. And that, perhaps, was by far the most important lesson he had learnt from her.

That and never allow Zechs or Treize bait him into doing something _tease-worthy_. And judging by their standards, it could include anything from smelling of lavender to being unable to master the fine art of using chopsticks!

So far, the main perpetrator of all the teasing was the blond lieutenant, but as Noin had duly warned Wu Fei, Treize could give as good as he got. The Chinese youth did not doubt that in the slightest. More than once, he had been witness to Zechs' good-humoured humiliation due to Treize's ministrations. It was evidence enough to see that both men had a close bond, they knew each other well enough to know when and where not to cross the line.

Colonel Treize Kushrenada was certainly the one person that had caused him the most strive. He then understood why Treize had forced him to confront issues that he had previously ignored, even though at their moment of manifestation, Wu Fei did not welcome them. No doubt, some needed to be resolved, notwithstanding there were others that should've stayed buried. Nonetheless, Wu Fei was grateful.

Despite all the "good" that Treize had done for him, Wu Fei would not let go of his suspicion. There was still a lot to the redhead that he didn't understand, and even more he knew that Treize would not allow him to understand.

It had become a game of cat and mouse, and Wu Fei was curious, and brave, enough to play it to see who would be victor.

They were undoubtedly drawn to each other, but the young Dragon recognised that it was not carnal lust that drove them. It was about power and domination. Treize may have claimed remorse and his desire to make amends as his impetus but Wu Fei guessed that was but a fraction of the truth. It was the thrill of pursuit and the notion of victory that made up the rest of his drive.

The Governor wanted a challenge and the proud Chinese youth was by far the most interesting one that stood in his way. Even though Wu Fei did not have a shred of evidence to support his claim, he trusted his instincts and knew he wasn't wrong. And even though he finally understood and accepted that it WAS a game, he still refused to back away. As he once proclaimed, Treize would not gain mastery over him.

Wu Fei played to win.

A small smirk played across the youth's lips as he moved his attention to the newest addition. He had predicted correctly, Heero Yuy did integrate himself rather effectively into their little group. Although very quiet and reserved when compared to the others, his well placed wit and profound remarks more than made up for his silence.

Noin simply adored him; she had another little brother to take care of. She was also completely awestruck by his work and capabilities. Treize respected his astuteness and clarity and seemed to have begun regarding the Japanese youth as his third and unofficial counsellor. Even Zechs had taken to the brunet, for Heero was beginning to prove himself to be a rich repository of knowledge and insights of both the East and West from which the Lieutenant, and sometimes Governor, could glean.

As for Wu Fei, he found that his and Heero's pasts mirrored each other in more than one aspect and through that common link they began to forge a steadfast and empathic rapport. Both had the interest and desire to embrace the Western culture but they understood very well that no matter how far they ran, their heritage would eventually catch up to them. They found strength in each other to take one step at a time and to help each other lay a foundation upon which they could stand proud.

In the flourishing isle where East truly met West, the pair would strive to embody the perfect balance between maintaining one's culture and accepting someone else's.

Wu Fei knew he was truly blessed. Even after all he had endured for the past two years the Chinese youth knew that there was little he would change.

He was happy in Hong Kong; the only things that could make it perfect were to have his wife and best friend by his side. The former happening would be impossible, the latter, improbable. Thus Wu Fei was content to accept things the way they were.

There was so much more to look forward to, he wasn't going to waste anymore time dwelling on a past he cannot change.

The grand opening of the orphanage would be in about seven weeks to coincide with the Chinese New Year celebrations. He was looking forward to that. He, Noin and Heero had put a lot of effort in the project and to see it come to fruition would be the best reward he could ask for. Wu Fei even considered taking on a more active role in the running of the institution, provided Treize had no objections sharing him with Noin. Until they hired more help, it was unlikely that Heero could do everything on his own. Wu Fei enjoyed the brunet's company and they worked well together.

The Governor's Manor was due to be completed in roughly three months time and Treize will definitely be expected to host a housewarming party. Certainly, it would be one with such flair and flamboyance that the colony had not yet seen. It would be their first, and undeniably not their last. Wu Fei had never attended, much less hosted, a gala before. That would be an experience he would not forget easily.

With the completion of the manor would come another realisation, for it would mean that Wu Fei would have a permanent place of abode for years to come, that is, if he chose to remain in Treize's service. He could once again make a place his very own. The security and sense of belonging that his new home would yield gave him comfort.

The Hong Kong provincial government was only in its infancy. There was still much more to do to steer the colony into prosperity. There was certainly ample of room to improve their relationship with the Chinese Empire and Wu Fei was keen on pursing it.

Indeed, many and new exciting adventures awaited him. He had only begun to live. And live he would. If for little else, he would make Mei-Ran truly proud of him.

It was close to three in the morning when all of them had finally come to their limit of celebrating.

Heero had long passed out on the meridienne, gurgling softly in his alcohol-induced sleep. Wu Fei was wise enough not to drink anything that Treize and Zechs had been mixing all day. Heero, on the other hand, would have to learn that lesson the hard way.

Surprisingly, the blond Lieutenant was the second one to fall! Wu Fei had expected Noin to cave in before her beloved but it was evident that Noin could hold her liquor better than Zechs. Either that or Zechs has been victim to a conspiracy where Treize and Noin fed him considerably more alcohol than either one of them had consumed. Whatever the reason, it was worth a full week of teasing!

When Noin had nodded off mid-sentence, Wu Fei decided that it was time for bed. Having drank the least liquor, Wu Fei tried his best to get everyone back to their beds. The attempt to rouse Heero and Zechs ended in failure and Noin was certainly in no shape to walk. Treize had offered to carry Noin to her bed but Wu Fei refused. The Governor didn't look like he could see straight much less take Noin back to her room.

"Y'know" Treize grinned, a half-filled glass still in his hand. "We could always leave them here."

"I am most certainly not leaving Miss Noin here! That is simply ... inappropriate!"

"She won'mind! Sheesh too drunk to care!" Treize's speech was beginning to slur.

"Well, I'm sober enough to care," the Chinese youth retorted as he gathered Noin in his arms.

"If you're shober, you haven't been into the spirit of Christmas."

"I've had enough spirits for one night, thank you. Make yourself useful and open the door, Treize."

"Aye, aye cap'n" Treize saluted as he got up and headed to the door, almost tripping over a stool he had not seen.

"Please do us all a favour and wait till I get back?"

"Yes, Papa."

Wu Fei rolled his eyes and left the room.

After depositing Noin in her bed, he went in search of a female attendant. He wanted Noin to have a restful sleep and getting her dressed for bed would help. He had half expected everyone else to be asleep but was heartened to find the servants' quarter still buzzing with the spirit of Christmas. He was almost hesitant in asking for help but Noin's personal attendant was only too happy to perform such a simply task for her mistress.

With that, he headed back to find Treize, hoping that the redhead hadn't succumbed to sleep as well. The Chinese youth had already made up his mind to leave Heero and Zechs where they slept. He had retrieved blankets for them. If Treize was unconscious as well, he, too, would be left where he fell.

" **Treize!** " Wu Fei whispered fiercely when he found the Governor hunched over Zechs, chuckling maniacally.

"Yes, Wu Fei?" he asked innocently.

"What are you doing to Zechs?" Wu Fei stalked up to them.

"Nothing." He turned to face Wu Fei, hastily drawing both his hands behind his back. Wu Fei thought he saw something gleaming in the gentle glow of the fireplace.

"Please tell me that's not a pair of scissors you're hiding behind your back!" Wu Fei gave the Lieutenant a visual inspection and found nothing to be wrong. "Honestly! You call yourself a soldier of the Armed Forces? You do not attack a fallen foe!"

"You need to relax, Wu." Treize smiled as he took one blanket from Wu Fei and threw it haphazardly over the sleeping Japanese while Wu Fei draped the other over Zechs. "No one here is going to punish you for being playful and having a sense of humour, save perhaps the victims of your jokes."

"Knowing how you define sense of humour, I would rather be sparred of it, thank you!" he grumbled as he moved to readjust Heero's blanket so that it wouldn't cover the brunet's face.

"Spoilsport." Treize pouted.

Wu Fei gave him no satisfaction of a verbal retort but became very aware of the piercing gaze that was currently burning a hole into his back.

"Did you know that you're standing under a mistletoe?" Treize asked casually, too casually.

"Yes, but I don't think Heero would appreciate me taking advantage of him while he slept," Wu Fei replied without missing a beat, as he gestured to the sleeping figure beside him.

It was evident from Treize's lack of verbal reaction that that was not the reply that he had been expecting. He looked surprised then amused.

"You're learning."

"I have good teachers." Wu Fei raised an eyebrow smugly. "If you're lucid enough to make a pass at me, you're lucid enough to get yourself back to your room. So I'll say good night and Merry Christmas, Treize."

"Merry Christmas, Dragon."

With a self-satisfied smirk on his face, Wu Fei headed back to his room. It was a small victory but it was a victory nonetheless. On top of that, it was his first and that was a milestone he would cherish till the end game.

Wu Fei got ready for bed but before he could settle down, someone knocked on his door, quietly and tentatively. He wondered who it could be at this late in the night. Swinging the door open, he was surprised to find the Governor before him.

It looked like Treize had begun to undress to prepare for bed but had left his room in a hurry like it was on fire – his shirt was partially unbuttoned and his belt was missing, even his boots were unlaced. Wu Fei marvelled at the fact that Treize hadn't tripped himself over.

"Is something wrong?" the Chinese youth asked.

The redhead didn't answer immediately, only stared. "I don't want to be alone on Christmas," he finally whispered.

"What?" Wu Fei frowned, wondering what kind of a game he was playing now. It was late, Wu Fei wanted sleep. "Treize, go back to bed."

"Not alone."

Wu Fei opened his mouth to protest but the Governor interrupted him. "Please? I just want some company. I'm not asking for anything else."

The Chinese youth was going to flatly refuse but relented at the forlorn expression that Treize was wearing. He was quite certain that it was no game. Wu Fei could not refuse such a genuine plea for solace when the Governor had extended his companionship so willingly.

"Just this once and only because it's Christmas," Wu Fei said as he stepped aside to let Treize in. "And if you try anything funny, you'll be out this door faster than you can say "mistletoe"!"

Treize nodded his agreement and shuffled into Wu Fei's room.

A small, smug smirk lighted the young Dragon's face as he shut his door. Wu Fei found it prophetic that on the night he had chosen to begin anew, Christmas had presented him with such a welcoming gift. Treize had surrendered that night's battle so willingly that Wu Fei knew he would savour that moment for a long time yet. It was a good omen. This new chapter of his life seemed rather promising.

 

~TBC~


	3. Chapter 3

## Interlude – A Grand Tour, part i of ii

Duo looked out into the English Channel from the starboard deck of the Excelsior, currently docked at Plymouth harbour. Before long, he would be, once again, sailing into the majestic waters of the Atlantic Ocean. A sense of comfort and serenity washed over him. He was always most at ease in the embrace of Poseidon. Even when the Roman God of the sea was throwing a fierce tantrum, it never perturbed the young sailor. In fact, it would put him right in his element, defiantly and boldly laughing into the face of Mort.

The seemingly endless expanse of the ocean freed his soul. Out there, there was just him and his fate; no one to judge him or condemn him or disapprove of him. The daily concerns of society were left at the ports; he need not worry about anything but surviving the voyage and delivering the cargo. That, to him, was the easy life.

Duo had not stopped thanking the good Lord for putting him at the right place and the right time to pick the pocket of a certain ship's first mate on that fateful morning. It has been some six years since and the young street rat has gone far. Duo, at the tender age of nineteen, had become the first mate of the _Excelsior_ – the flagship of the Winner Shipping Company.

"Oi, Duo!"

Duo snapped out of his reverie and turned to his caller, "What?"

"Them precious breakables is being loaded."

"Oi! None of that nonsense, you git!" Duo reprimanded the fairly large sailor sitting on the promenade. For a stranger to witness that exchange, one cannot help but wonder how a lanky youth could command such respect from a man twice his size. Duo continued. "Don't forget one of these _breakables_ pays your wages! Don't you have a deck to swab or something?"

"Aye, aye, sir!" The sailor saluted the youth as Duo walked towards where the _cargo_ was being loaded.

"Welcome, Miladies, Milord." Duo bowed then extended his hand to the only male in the company. "I'm Duo Maxwell, Excelsior's first mate."

"Good day, Mister Maxwell." The blond youth stepped forward and shook Duo's hand. "I'm Quatre Winner. This is my cousin, Lady Relena Peacecraft, and her companions, Lady Dorothy Catalonia and Lady Salina Powell."

"A pleasure, Lord Winner, Ladies." Duo gave them his most charming smile and bowed. "Please allow me to show you to your cabins. The crew will take care of your bags."

"Be certain that they do not damage them, Mister Maxwell," Lady Catalonia said loftily.

"Dorothy!" Lady Peacecraft whispered and nudged her friend.

"There is little need for concern, Miss Dorothy, you and yours are in good hands. I will personally see to your bags, if you prefer."

"That is not necessary, Mister Maxwell." Lady Powell interjected before Dorothy could reply. "I'm sure, as the first mate, you have better things to do than cart our bags. Shall we proceed to our cabins?"

"As you wish, Miss Salina." Duo extended his hand to Lady Powell. "And please call me Duo."

"Only if you call me Sally," she replied as she threaded her arm through his.

"It's a deal." Duo smiled. He had only known her for no more than two minutes and he liked her already.

Like the rest of the crew, Duo was not thrilled either when they were told that their next consignment included the Winner heir and his aristocratic friends. He had met his share of nobility and not many had given him a good impression. So far, only two from the ranks of landed gentry have truly proven themselves to be human. One of them was currently on his arm, the other, he had not seen in years.

It would be a lie to say that he was not dreading having to deal with them on this long voyage. Nevertheless, as first mate, he had the responsibility to uphold a certain sense of decorum and diplomacy – especially towards the son of the Lord who owned the shipping company that he worked for. However, if Lady Salina Powell could be likeable and forthcoming, perhaps the others, save Lady Dorothy Catalonia, could be too. Only time would tell; and time was something that they had in abundance.

After seeing them to their cabins, Duo left them to inform the captain that their guest had arrived and would be waiting for his greeting in the galley before making certain that they were ready to set sail.

Duo was hunched over the navigational charts on the bridge when one of their guests wandered in. Duo looked up when he noticed an unusual hush had engulfed the bridge.

"Ah, Lord Winner, is everything all right, sir?"

"Oh, yes, all is well," the young lordling replied.

"What can I do for you, sir?" Duo approached Quatre and led him out to the promenade to allow the rest of the bridge crew to continue working.

"You can stop calling me 'Lord Winner' and 'sir' for a start. That's my father. I'm just Quatre." The blond youth smile and Duo could not help but think of him as angelic.

Quatre Winner had an innocent radiance about him that could make anyone gawp. Only years of practice had saved Duo the embarrassing situation of being caught ogling another man, his employer's son no less. However, that did not mean he wasn't looking.

With wispy blond locks that tumbled into baby blue eyes and a childlike smile on a beautiful face, Quatre look much younger than his seventeen years. He was a picture to behold and Duo, bored of being around gruff, burly and foul-mouthed sailors, welcomed the change of scenery with open arms.

The added bonus was that Quatre seemed very much like his cousin's companion – friendly, down to earth and open-minded.

"Is this a common thing among you and your friends?" Duo asked amused.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I do not know what you are referring to." Golden eyebrows bunched in bewilderment.

"Asking people who work for you to call you by your first name." Duo replied. "It's just I don't meet many from the upper class asking me to do that."

"Ah, that." Quatre nodded in understanding. "No, it's not a common thing. Especially not when I'm at home, but all this formality and so-called etiquette can be somewhat tiring. I put up with it because it's something that is expected of me. However, I'm about to set sail to the other side of the world, this is my chance to get away from all the pomp and ceremony.

"Besides, when people call me 'Lord Winner' or 'sir' or 'Master Quatre,' they don't often talk to me like a person. They only see my father, his title, his station and his shipping company. I'm here to let my hair down and I would prefer people to see me for who I am and not who I'm related to."

Duo was impressed that this young lord could say as much as he just had to a virtual stranger. However, it was not how much he said that caught the Irish by surprise. It was what Quatre had said – it brought back some previously buried memories, reminded him of a long-lost friend. Duo recomposed himself quickly, not wanting to dwell on those thoughts.

"Well, that works for me. Let's start again, huh?" Duo extended his hand again. "Hi, I'm Duo. Nice to meet you!"

"Hello, I'm Quatre." Quatre shook his hand heartily.

"So, Quatre, did you come to the bridge for a reason or are you lost?"

"A little of both actually." the blond blushed lightly, making him look even more adorable in Duo's eyes. "I do want to know when we're setting off but I was looking for the captain. He mentioned he would be in his cabin."

"Well, I can show you Skipper's cabin. As for setting sail, final preparations are being made as we speak. We'll set of in about twenty minutes once the dock clears us."

"Thank you, Duo. You don't need to show me the Captain's cabin now. You seem busy."

"Frankly speaking, we are at the moment, but once we're out of the Channel there's little for me to do. Unless, of course, we run into pirates."

The look on Quatre's face was priceless – Duo guffawed; he had not expected his little comment to elicit such an extreme reaction.

"Hey, don't look so worried!" Duo continued chuckling. "I was only joking! Pirates are far and few between along the route we are taking. And even if they are daring enough, we are more than capable of dealing with them. You'll be safe with me!"

Quatre chuckled nervously, more embarrassed about his ignorance than worried about pirates. "Okay, I'll see you later then."

"Sure, perhaps then I'll give you and the Ladies the grand tour."

"I'm sure Sally has already found every hidden hold and trapdoor by now and I can honestly say the Relena and Dorothy wouldn't be interested. But I would appreciate it."

Duo chuckled again, Sally sounded like someone he would get on with very well. "Not a problem, Quatre."

Quatre gave Duo a smile and a little wave before wandering off. Indeed, not only were his smiles childlike, his entire demeanour was. Duo could spot a sheltered child a mile away. Although, it was hardly a surprise that Quatre was one. Most aristocratic children were. Heck most aristocrats were, period. It was just the way of life for those within the upper ranks of society. And in a way, Duo pitied them.

Even though his life had scarcely been a walk in the park, Duo would not trade what he has had for anything. It had been one great big adventure as far he was concerned. Sure, there were times that he wished it would all end and there were times when he cursed the Lord most eloquently for dishing out more dirt to him but there were also times of happiness, fulfilment and contentment, of excitement, danger and escapades and, most of all, of triumphs, accomplishments and no regrets.

Save perhaps one.

And his name was Chang Wu Fei.

Duo gazed out into the Channel again, letting his mind wander into memory lane. After returning from the East, some four years ago, Duo had not been back. Through cunning and wit, he had managed to avoid all journeys going to the Far East, working primarily on African and Indian voyages. Winner Shipping Company was the perfect company to work for as their largest investments were in South Africa; hence shipments to the Far East were few and far between.

This time however, his employers had outwitted Duo.

One fine day, Quatre Winner had decided that he was bored at home and wanted to explore the world; he wanted a sabbatical before furthering his studies then settling down to the mundane task of managing his father's company, and eventually marriage. The further and stranger the destination to explore, the better and so he chose the Far East.

Thus, Duo found himself eastward bound towards the colony that he believed he would never set foot on. There were a few good reasons why he had been 'conned' into this trip to Hong Kong.

The first was Quatre. His Lordship Winner could and would not allow his only son to sail halfway around the world on anything less than the flagship of his fleet. It was the Excelsior or nothing.

Secondly, His Lordship, who was somewhat wary about the _barbaric_ nature of the natives, did not feel assured to allow his son roaming freely in the foreign streets of China. Quatre was only to stay in Hong Kong, under the watchful eye of the British Government. Quatre, not satisfied by the restrictions, had managed to negotiate time on Macao as well. Duo was not thrilled to be shipped off to the Portuguese colony either. For that island held some unresolved issues, as well.

Thirdly, Duo was the best at what he did and his captain would not allow him to take a post on another ship. Duo did feel that he should be flattered that he was considered such a valued member of the Excelsior's crew.

And finally, with his past experience in the East and his ability to speak the local dialect, albeit a little out of practice, Duo had little chance of worming his way out of the job of being the local tour guide.

It's not the end of the world, Maxwell, he berated himself; besides, it's been nearly five years, get over it!<?i>

Yes, get over it – if it were only that easy.

 

~*~

 

"Good morning, Quatre." Duo said as he walked up to the blonde emerging from the forecastle. The young lord did not look well. It was week three of the voyage and the constant movement of the ship was getting the better of him. He had displayed a remarkable fortitude during the first two weeks but now he was beginning to waver a little.

"Hi, Duo."

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay. Just bobbing a little too much for my liking. When are we going to set foot on solid ground again?"

Duo laughed. "In a week or so. We'll be sailing around the Cape of Good Hope to the sunny shores of Cape Town. Don't worry; we'll be there before you know it. We're expecting good weather all the way there so the ride won't get any bumpier that this."

"Oh, good." Quatre leaned on the railing beside Duo. "It's bad enough having to cope with all this bobbing, but if I have to hear Dorothy complain one more time about the excessive swaying, I might just drown myself."

"The Lady Catalonia doesn't really understand the concept of waves, does she?"

"The Lady Catalonia doesn't really understand the concept of anything beyond her mansion walls," a third alto voice joined the pair.

"Good morning, Sally." Duo greeted her. "You are doing remarkably well for your first sea voyage."

"Sally does everything well, Duo," Quatre quipped. "You had best keep an eye on her at all times."

"You're just jealous I'm a better rider, marksman and seaman than you."

"You are not a better rider!" Quatre retorted. "I won the last time we competed."

"Oh, yes! You won that last time but I won the previous five times we raced!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Children!" Duo cried between fits of chuckling. The entertainment value of Quatre and Sally's exchanges were certainly priceless. They fought like siblings in the most 'common' way possible. Duo had even witnessed them slapping each other about on one or two occasions. Sally seemed more like Quatre's friend than Relena's.

"Sorry, Papa." Sally teased.

Duo snorted. "Shall we mosey on to get some breakfast? I'm sure Hilde has it ready by now."

Quatre groaned. "Ugh... breakfast. Am I really ready for that?"

"Of course, you are!" Sally quipped dragging him off toward the dining hall. "Don't be such a wimp. You've been eating fine for the past few days. In addition, if I'm man enough to stomach the ship's movement, surely you are too!"

"Heh, you certainly are man enough!" Quatre replied cheekily.

"Watch it, Winner! Or you'll be peeing sitting down!"

"Sally!" Quatre cried as a heated flush washed over his face.

Sally laughed and skipped off ahead, not giving Quatre a chance to retort.

"Is she always like that?" Duo asked, fighting another fit of laughter.

"She's worse." Quatre grumbled. "Oh, why in the world did I agree to take her along?"

"Because if you knew it would be a boring trip if you didn't?" Duo answered. "Besides, you needed someone to keep Miss Dorothy in check."

"Well said." Quatre nodded in acquiescence. "Let's go before she eats up all the food."

Laughter from the braided youth was the only answer Quatre got. When the boys reached the galley, Sally was nowhere to be seen. Duo could only guess what the unconventional Lady was up to.

"Where could she – " Quatre began only to be interrupted by a loud bang of the door, adjoining the dining and kitchen, swinging open.

Sally strode through it and walked out with a large tray in her hands. It held plates of cold cuts, poached eggs, porridge and various other dishes. Following Sally was Hilde – the ship's only female crewmember and part-time chef. When she wasn't helping out in the kitchen or keeping Duo out of trouble, she was their navigational expert.

"Sally, what in the world?"

"I'm just helping Hilde out. She only has two hands you know."

"Don't bother, Sally, men don't understand the concept of helping women do women's work."

"Oi, Schbeiker!" Duo cried. "Don't you start on that! Don't need you to put your ideas into Sally's head. Besides, I've always helped you out, so what'cha complaining about?"

"I am perfectly aware of men's inability in helping women do household chores; I don't need Hilde to put ideas in my head, thank you very much!" Sally retorted.

"Oh no, I cannot deal with another one!" Duo groaned.

"Another one what?" Quatre asked

"Them!" Duo gestured to the ladies.

"Well, I know when I'm not wanted!" Hilde said haughtily. "Unlike some of the crew, I've got a job to do delivering breakfast to our princesses then get the Skipper his."

With no further words, the dark-haired girl marched out.

"Duo! That wasn't nice!" Quatre chastised him.

"Hil's got a hide as thick as an elephant's. Like you and Sally, we jibe and insult and abuse each other. It's commonplace. Trust me, it takes a lot more than that to offend her."

"Sally and I do not jibe, insult and abuse each other!"

"Uh, huh! Sure, you don't!" Duo replied cheekily. "Better eat up before it gets cold."

Sally and Quatre were nothing like what Duo expected them to be. They, along with Hilde, had become fast friends, spending all their time together when Hilde or Duo wasn't working. The two aristocrats were mesmerised by both sailors' tales of adventure. While Duo's experiences were largely from the East, Hilde's were of the Americas. Between the two of them, there was rarely a dull storytelling moment.

 

~*~

 

While Quatre and Sally explored the ship and mingled with all the crew, Relena and Dorothy had chosen to keep to themselves, only fraternising with the captain and occasionally Duo. Although, Relena did have an excuse – she had succumbed to seasickness and rarely had the will sit up much less socialise, Dorothy simply felt it was beneath her station to be consorting with the common people. At least, her reluctance in leaving the Officers' Deck benefited the rest of her company – Quatre and Sally did not have to worry about looking after Relena as Dorothy rarely left her side and could tend to her every need.

Duo did wonder why those two were on this voyage. It was plain to see why Quatre and Sally were – they had an unquenchable thirst for knowledge, a passion of gaining new experiences and an innocent curiosity for the strange and unusual.

"Why?" Sally parroted Duo. "Well, Relena is here because she is bored as well and she's trying to put off her impending arranged marriage to some earl or duke or something whose name I have forgotten. Dorothy is here because she cannot bear to have Quatre out of her sight. Plus, she has relations in the East."

The pair was standing at the stern of the ship enjoying the night air and a nightcap, watching the foam bubbling up from where the ship cut the water then fizzle and merge with the ocean again.

"Dorothy and Quatre?" Duo asked incredulously.

"No." The honey-blonde shook her head. "You misunderstood; there is no 'Dorothy and Quatre.' Only a hopeful notion from our Lady Catalonia for there to be a 'Dorothy and Quatre.'"

"I see. I certainly couldn't picture Quatre with her."

"Oh, no? With whom can you picture Quatre then?"

"You."

Sally almost spat out the coffee in her mouth; instead she choked on it. "Are you serious?"

"No." Duo replied with mischief twinkling in his eyes. "But I couldn't resist teasing and I was curious what kind of reaction I would get from you."

"Imp!" she slapped him upside of the head.

"Hey, you can't hit the first mate of the Excelsior. I'll throw you in the brig for this."

"Empty threats! You couldn't catch me even if I was tied up to the mast!"

"Hmm, you tied to the mast? Oh, what glorious imagery you have conjured!"

"Behave!" she smacked him again. "Let's get back on subject. With whom can you picture Quatre?"

"Why are we talking about Quatre?"

"Yes, why are we talking about Quatre?" a third voice joined them.

"Quatre!" Sally spun around in surprise, not realising the blond had snuck up on them.

"Yes, I am he." The young lord walked up to his friends with Hilde in tow. "What tall tales are you telling him about me, Sally?"

"I wasn't telling, I was asking," Sally replied.

"Asking what?" Quatre persisted.

Duo then interjected, "Private conversation, Lord Winner. Mind your own business!"

"Mister Maxwell, it would do you well to remember that, technically, your business is my business!"

"I'd advise you not to get too technical with Duo, Quatre." Hilde warned. "He is likely to talk your ears off. Then again, he's likely to talk your ear off anyway."

"You never complained before." Duo stuck his tongue out at her. "Why start now?"

"Do I need a reason for doing anything to you?"

"Good point."

"Excuse me!" Quatre suddenly cried. "Do you mind getting back on subject? Why are we talking about Quatre?"

"Oh, don't get paranoid, Quatre." Sally waved him off. "We were talking about Relena and Dorothy and you just happened to come into the conversation."

"Oh, not the 'Dorothy and Quatre' topic again?"

"Is there ever any other where she is concerned?"

"What 'Dorothy and Quatre' topic?" Hilde asked, hankering for gossip.

"There is none – that's the point! If only she understood that!" Quatre growled. "If she wasn't such good friends with Relena and her family so closely associated with mine, I wouldn't come within a mile of her if I could help it!"

"A true love-hate relationship then!" Hilde chuckled.

"I'm glad you can see the funny side of this." Quatre scowled. "Thankfully she's kept to herself so far. God only knows what she's going to do when we dock in Macao for the next two weeks."

"We'll find out in a few days, won't we? I'm sure she wouldn't dream of mauling you in a foreign country!" Sally quipped.

Dorothy's pursuit of Quatre had amused her since it began when they were children. Quatre had never encouraged her advances; in fact, Quatre has done everything short of publicly spurning her. Yet Dorothy's determination and perseverance never wavered once, much to Quatre's chagrin.

"You had better not give her any ideas, Sally." Quatre warned.

"Me?" she put on her best innocent look. "I do nothing to encourage the lovelorn Lady."

"Ahh, ain't love grand?" Hilde chuckled.

Duo snorted.

"What?" Hilde scowled at him.

"Did I say anything?"

"You are such a cynic!" Hilde punched him in the arm. "Lighten up Duo, or you'll die a lonely, old fart."

"Oh, gee, thanks, Hil," Duo muttered before walking off. "Well, unlike some, I have the early shift tomorrow. Good night all."

Duo gave his companions no chance of replying or questioning. He needed no reminding. Being in the waters of the South China Sea was enough to frazzle his nerves. He could not understand why he felt so nervous being in the East again. He had nothing to be sorry about, nothing to be ashamed of. Still, it hurt to be so close. He understood he was being ridiculous as China was a big place. He knew Wu Fei had family in Peking and naturally assumed he would have returned to them. He was being silly, and even if they should chance upon each other, what would be so wrong with that? Hadn't he wanted to see the Chinese youth? Even if it was only to see that he was doing well.

There was little point in worrying about it. Besides before that, he had to worry about being on Macao.

Notwithstanding, Duo could do little about it. He had a job to do and he was not going to let ghosts of the past stop him.

 

~*~

 

"Wow!" Quatre breathed.

"Beautiful, ain't it?" Duo smiled.

The youths were standing at the bow of the Excelsior enjoying the picturesque scene unfolding before them as the ship sailed into view of the Macao harbour. The first landmark that came into view was Barra Fort – one of Macao's oldest forts built into the hills at the south-western tip of the island's peninsular.

"What's that, Duo?" Quatre pointed to the fort.

"It's Barra Fort. Magnificent, huh? It was built over an older cannon battery. It protected the Inner Harbour from the Dutch invasion in 1622. The cannons haven't been used since then. But if you see a redhead behind one aiming at me, do tell, huh? Her aim is perfect."

"What?"

"An old wound, Quatre, with a very protective sister." Duo shrugged.

"I'm sorry, Duo."

"Why are you apologising? It ain't your fault. Besides, when I say 'old wound' I mean it's **old**. Tis been just over five years, and you know what they say about time healing all wounds?"

"You were here five years ago?"

"Aye, I first came to the Far East when I was barely fourteen. I left the East nearly four years ago and began working for your father's company. Haven't been back since."

"Wow, really? The way you tell the stories it seemed like you were only here not yesterday."

"Well, some things really leave an impression. I'm hoping your visit to the East is going to be as memorable."

"I have no doubt it will be. I couldn't have asked for a better companion and friend than you, Duo. You've already made the journey here the best months of my life. I can hardly wait to see what you have in store!"

"Don't pin too much hope on me, mate! I'm just the one pointing you in the right direction. The rest is up to you."

"If that isn't a challenge, I've never heard one."

"You've been spending too much time around Lady Powell, Quatre."

Quatre chuckled. "Perhaps I have."

The blonde lordling then sighed in contentment as he shifted his gaze back to the approaching harbour. Duo smiled to himself and marvelled at the unmitigated joy pouring out from his young employer. He vaguely remembered that feeling for himself. It was with him when he was last in the waters of the South China Sea. Perhaps returning would award him with the same happy moments, albeit brief.

Before long they had docked at the main harbour and all cargo was unloaded. Duo stood upon the promenade awaiting his charges to emerge from the forecastle with the last of their possessions.

Quatre and Sally could hardly contain themselves, eagerly chatting in excited voices. At one point, Duo was certain Sally was going to dive off the Excelsior and swim ashore herself for she found the docking procedure taking too long.

His gaze shifted to Relena, who was hanging off Quatre's arm. The shear look of relief on her face made Duo chuckled. He was a natural seafarer and has never fallen victim to seasickness; he could sympathise but certainly not empathise. Nevertheless, he, too, felt relief on the Lady's behalf. After all, she was supposed to be on a holiday, so far she had seen little other than the walls of her cabin.

The last member of their party strode sullenly and silently some four feet behind the others, scowling at Sally. Duo could see the jealousy and envy burning in her eyes. She was obviously not used to being ignored. The Lady Catalonia had always been the centre of attention; Duo believed this voyage would serve as a rude awakening for the young aristocrat.

After reassuring Dorothy that her luggage would not be manhandled, scratched, damaged or go missing, Duo arranged transport to the hotel – the local way.

"That was so much fun! Can we go again?!" Sally practically squealed as she hopped off the rickshaw.

"Fun?" Dorothy snorted. "There must be a more dignified manner to travel. Have they no horses and carriages in this hovel of the world?"

"My apologies, Miss Dorothy." Duo offered her a hand off the local public transportation service. "I had thought that..."

"Duo, there is little need to apologise," Sally interrupted as she glared at Dorothy. "Quatre, Relena and I are here to experience the foreign culture and learn about how things work this side of the world. If you do not wish to join us in the venture, Dorothy, you are welcome to remain in the hotel or return to England aboard another vessel. All we ask of you is to not dampen or darken our sabbatical with your narrow mind and dour mood."

It took everything Duo had to keep a straight face. Dorothy has done little save complain and criticise. Of her peers, Sally was the only one who could put her in her place. Quatre was too kind-hearted, Relena too diplomatic.

After a brief moment of staring daggers at each other, Sally turned to Duo and swept him away leaving Dorothy fuming.

"You are a brave lady, Sally." Duo whispered. "I hear Catalonia is powerful name."

Sally blew a raspberry. "Yes, and that's all they have – a name. I couldn't care less if she tells her grandfather on me! What is the Duke going to do? Reprimand me? Ruin me? I am neither the eldest nor the heir apparent to my family; there is little she can do to unhinge my world in the political arena. And without that arena, Dorothy has little claim to power."

"Remind me never to cross you, Lady Salina Powell." Duo replied then turned to the others. "Ladies and gentleman; welcome to the Boa Vista Hotel; this is where we will be staying while we're in Macao. It has a private beach that looks out into the beautiful waters of Praia Grande Bay. It's no palace but I daresay your stay here will be comfortable and enjoyable."

Duo led his group through the large cedar wood doors into the foyer. The Portuguese influence within the halls of the hotel, interwoven with the unique design of the Orient, was remarkable.

"This is beautiful, Duo!" Sally gaped. "And ever so ... quaint and charming!"

"I wholeheartedly agree with Sally. It is very nice. I commend you on your choice, Mister Maxwell," Relena added.

"It is just Duo, Miss Relena." Duo smiled. "Take a seat while I deal with your reservations."

Moments later, everyone was comfortably settled in their rooms, yes, Dorothy included. Duo had arranged for her to have the biggest and the best suite available; that was good enough for her, for now. The little reprimand she received from Sally served its purpose in humbling her. Duo wondered for how long though?

Relena, infinitely relieved to be on solid ground for the next two weeks, had decided to stay in until the bobbing sensation stopped. She wanted to be in full capacity of her senses before she began gallivanting around. Dorothy, too, had decided to stay, sulking in her room, no less. She claimed she wanted to indulge in the luxuries that the Excelsior failed to provide, namely a long, hot perfumed bath. Duo suspected that it was more akin to her not wanting to be in the same room as Sally. No one complained.

Duo, having the least to unpack, stood waiting the open courtyard for Quatre and Sally. Sally wanted to make the best of the remaining hours of daylight and insisted on beginning her adventure that day.

Even though he was glad to be the chosen escort of Quatre's party, Duo could not help but feel a little apprehensive about being back in the Orient. Pacing around the stone fountain, he tried to keep his calm. He was there, on Macao, still alive, but that might not last long.

"Of all the hotels on this island, you had to stroll into mine," a sultry soprano voice, underlined with a touch of venom, said.

"I would have thought that you would appreciate the custom I'm bringing in."

"So this is purely business?" she stalked up to him and scowled.

"Christ! Either I've grown or you've shrunk, Red. The last time I was here you were towering over me!"

"Don't talk to me like we're friends, Duo Maxwell," she jabbed him in the chest with her index finger. "I haven't forgiven you. I don't know if I ever will!"

Duo's shoulders sagged. "For what it's worth, I'm really sorry. I panicked. Plus my ship was leaving. I – "

"Spare me your excuses, boy!" The fiery redhead waved her hand to silence the Irish. "I am not the one you should be apologising to. And what makes you so sure you can simply waltz in here five years later and be welcomed?"

"As I said – business; you do have the best hotel on the island." Duo tried not to provoke the owner of the establishment any more, but no matter what he said or didn't say, she would not be pacified.

"You are heartless, you know! Have you no feeling? No remorse? No guilt? Did he mean nothing to you? **Business?** That's it? You just came back here because you fancied a holiday in Macao?"

"Not I, I am here to accompany my employer's son and his friends on their sabbatical to Macao. I'm just the hired help."

Duo saw the slap coming, even if he didn't actually see it coming. Four crimson streaks appeared in his right cheek.

"I guess I deserved that."

"You ruddy deserved more than that!"

"That is no way to be treating a customer, Cathy," a soft baritone filtered into the courtyard.

Duo's heart clenched as he whispered the name of his 'old wound'. "Trowa..."

"You hurt him again and I will kill you!" Cathy hissed before stalking back into the foyer.

"Please forgive Cathy. For some unknown reason she can't seem to let it go. But after hitting you, I suspect she might finally be able to let the anger rest."

"What about you? Do you want to take a swing as well to appease your anger? I promise I won't hit back."

"As charming as you were, Duo," a small, amused smile lifted the corner of Trowa's lips. "You weren't the love of my life and I have not been pining for you since you left. Granted, I was smitten, but something just didn't feel ... right."

"Strange how I felt the same way too." Duo felt a burden lifted off his shoulder. "In any case, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have simply upped and left without word."

"Don't be, I think a long drawn out goodbye would have been worse. Let's just put it down to experience and start anew."

"And a damned good experience it was!" Duo grinned.

Trowa blushed. "A devil with a silver tongue; how many hearts have you broken since?"

"I've lost count!" Duo chuckled. "Christ, Trowa! Tis good to see you."

"Likewise." Trowa smiled again then promptly swept the Irish lad into a crushing embrace. Duo hugged him back with matching fervour.

"Ahem, we're not interrupting, are we?" Sally's voice broke the pair apart.

"Not at all." Duo replied. "Sally, Quatre, this is Trowa Barton. Together with his sister, Cathy, they are the proprietors of this fabulous hotel. Trowa, Lady Salina Powell and Lord Quatre Winner, they are my _charges_ while in the Far East."

"A pleasure, Mister Barton." Sally curtsied. "My, my, Duo, you certainly are introducing us to the best this island has to offer."

"You flatter me, Lady Powell." Trowa blushed for the second time. Duo had almost forgotten how bashful Trowa could be. Not to mention adorable, too, when embarrassed.

"Please! Call me Sally. I'm on a holiday! Oh, and this blonde mute is Quatre. He can actually speak, I've trained him well, honestly!" Sally teased as she elbowed her friend.

"Sally!" Quatre hissed and he turned a lovely shade of fuchsia then mumbled a feeble hello.

"Don't mind them, Trowa." Duo laughed. "They're like this all the time! Care to join us?"

"I'm afraid duty calls. Perhaps another time?" The tall brunet shook his head. "It was nice meeting you, Sally, Quatre. Duo, we need to catch up on old times, if your charges will let me have you for one evening?"

"Only if you would let us have you for at least one evening as well, Trowa!" Sally grinned.

"I'm certain that can be arranged. I shall take my leave now. Good day." with that Trowa left the trio in the courtyard.

"Right, folks." Duo clapped his hands together. "What would you like to do?"

" **Food!** " Sally replied in a shot. "I'm positively starving. I want something foreign, actually I should say local, something strange and something exotic!"

"Food?" Quatre groaned. "I don't think I can even handle something English, familiar and bland at the moment, much less something foreign, strange and exotic."

"You are such a wet blanket!"

Quatre rolled his eyes. "I'm just not hungry. My belly still thinks we're on the ship and the bobbing sensation that Relena spoke of is still very much with me. I think I'll spend some time with my dear cousin. After all, misery loves company."

Sally clicked her tongue. "You're no fun! Well, away with you then! Duo and I will have a great time on our own." She stuck her tongue out at Quatre and promptly marched Duo out on the streets.

Sally's appetite for the new, wondrous and foreign was nigh insatiable; and Duo wasn't just thinking about food. She was like a child in a toy store, every shop they passed grabbed her attention with an iron grip, every sight she saw held her in awe. Duo had to practically blindfold her to keep her contained until they reached their destination.

As Sally wanted a rich and wide variety of food, the local market would be the best place to go. Apart from having a large congregation of stalls selling anything from reams of silk to wooden trinkets to jade jewellery, the markets, more often than not, hosted a large selection of hawker stalls. Duo knew that they wouldn't find any more local cuisine than that.

It wasn't until way past sunset was Sally willing to return. Duo marvelled at the inexhaustible ball of energy that had just begun to stop bouncing. He was surprised that she wasn't more tired – most first time passengers tire easily after a long voyage and wanted nothing more than days of rest and relaxation to recover.

They returned to the hotel to find Quatre, Relena and Trowa sitting in the lounge, enjoying a nightcap.

"Good Lord, Sally!" Quatre exclaimed eyeing Duo's package-laden arms. "Did you have to buy all of Macao the first day you are here?"

"Hardly!" she tossed her head. "Duo only took me to the market and wouldn't let me stop in any of the shops."

"That's not true! We stopped plenty, I just asked to wait till we had more hands to carry things before you did decide to buy the whole of Macao," Duo retorted as he laid the contents of his arms onto a nearby chair before flopping into one himself.

"Never take Sally shopping. She is prone to turn into a maniac, the worst of them all," Quatre mock whispered, just loud enough for Sally to hear.

"I heard that!" the honey-blond scowled at him.

"I thought you were going for food." Quatre smirked at her.

"We did. The market had food and merchandise. Isn't that great?" She grinned. "Well, I'm going back to my room to admire my new trinkets!"

"I'll join you." Relena said as she stood. "You can show me what you've bought. Perhaps I'll get some for myself later."

"I'll take the packages up for you, ladies." Quatre offered.

"Christ! Do I smell or something? Why is everyone leaving?" Duo cried.

"No, it's not your smell that is repelling us. It's your blinding personality that's giving us all a headache." Sally quipped.

"Lady or no, Sally, I'll get you one day!"

"You are very welcomed to try!" She replied cheekily. "Good night, Trowa. Keep this hooligan in check, would you?"

"As the Lady commands." He stood to bid the others good night.

Both remaining youths watched in silence as the trio ascended the stairs to their rooms before sinking back into their seats.

"Can I get you a drink?" Trowa finally offered after a few more moments of hush.

"No, thank you." Duo replied, feeling a little awkward and wondering why that was so. He had thought they had resolved any issues between them. Evidently, five years of festering guilt couldn't be washed away with one hug.

Duo sneaked another glance at Trowa. The boy that Duo met five years ago had matured into a beautiful young man. The roundness of youth had given way to chiselled features. Sandy brown locks had deepened into rich chocolate hue. His dark olive skin, evidence of his Macanese ancestry, offset his brilliant malachite eyes. While he was once considered gangly and skinny, Trowa has become a lithe, svelte body of perfection. Duo smiled to himself thinking – aye, he did have a soft spot for exotic Orientals.

Trowa looked up and met Duo's gaze. The intense emerald fire behind those green eyes was as fierce and determine as the Irish youth remembered. Those orbs were the first things that entranced him and were still doing wonders to his insides.

"You're looking good." Duo finally whispered.

"As are you." Trowa replied with a slight smile. "Tell me how the years have been to you."

"Good." Duo flashed his trademark grin and began sharing his capers.

They continued chatting into the night, catching up, slowly filling the five-year gap. Even if they began their relationship in a somewhat strained condition, they boys were not about to let that get in the way of finding new horizons in a beautiful, budding friendship.

He wasn't sure why, but Duo felt comfortable with Trowa. They were nattering like old friends and friends were far and few between for Duo. Trowa had even managed to coax Duo into talking about Wu Fei. Or perhaps it was the drink that they boys had decided to share in the end that loosened his tongue. Duo didn't mind Trowa knowing, he knew the Macanese youth would not judge him. It was nice to share – as Wu Fei once told him a problem shared is a problem halved.

Duo chuckled at that memory.

"What's got you tickled, Paddy?" Trowa asked.

"When I returned to Canton after leaving you, it was his shoulder I cried on. Now five years down the line, I'm crying on your shoulder about him. What a lark, eh?"

Trowa chuckled. "I'm glad to hear you had someone to turn to then, and I'm glad you can turn to me now."

"Ack! Don't get sappy on me! Why are all my friends so sappy?"

"Maybe because you're such a tactless lout, you need a little sap in your life?"

"Prick! You'd better shut it!"

"Make me," the Macanese youth whispered the challenge.

Duo did not hesitate in taking it up and launched himself across the table to capture Trowa's inviting lips. Pleasant memories of their brief affair flooded back to him. Never in a million years would he have dreamed it would happen again. The familiar touch of his old lover sent shivers down his spine. He could feel long nimble fingers tangled in his hair, he, in turn, had Trowa's collar in his grip. His free hand found Trowa's wondering fingers and promptly intertwined with them.

Duo wasn't sure how long they were in a lip-lock, but they didn't care. At least, not until they heard Cathy's voice called out to Trowa. Duo was certain that Cathy would kill him if she found him on Trowa.

Hastily, they pulled away from each other but as fate would have it, it didn't quite work. Duo yelped in pain as they sprang apart. His hair was caught on Trowa's ring. They must have been a funny sight – Trowa halfway out of the chair his hand outstretched, Duo sprawled on the floor his head attached to Trowa's right hand.

"What's going on?" Cathy demanded.

"Duo had something in his hair, I tried to remove it." Trowa replied calmly. "And now it would seem my ring is caught."

Duo put on his most innocent smile, hoping Cathy would believe Trowa.

"It's late, don't stay up too long." She shot Duo a murderous glance before retreating back to her room.

The boys burst out laughing once they were sure Cathy was out of earshot.

"You lie to her often?" Duo asked between chuckles.     

"I told no lie, there was something in your hair – my fingers." Trowa wiped a tear from his eye with his free hand.

"You think she's going to believe we weren't doing anything naughty?"

"Maybe, we'll know for sure tomorrow after breakfast."

"What do you mean?"

"If you don't die from poisoning, we'll know she either didn't suspect or didn't mind."

"Oh, gee thanks, I feel reassured." Duo pouted.

Trowa chuckled then tugged gently at Duo's hair. "Come here, let me untangle you."

Duo scooted over to Trowa and allowed him to free himself from the russet locks.

"There, all done."

"Well, I won't be trying that again. It bloody hurt!" Duo rubbed his scalp.

"Pity, I enjoyed it." Trowa replied with a cheeky grin.

"Now, who's being charming flirt?"

"No harm in flirting is there?"

"No, none at all, gorgeous. Flirt all you want with me, just as long as you don't scare the ordinary!"

"Are you talking about Quatre and his friends?"

"Uh, huh. I haven't told them and I'm not sure how they would react. Well, actually I can guess. Dorothy would definitely be furious and disgusted and probably try to have me exiled to Outer Mongolia. Relena would be shocked and be at a loss; perhaps in time, she'll get used to and accept the idea. Sally, I have a feeling she wouldn't bat an eyelid. As for Quatre, he'll no doubt be surprised, although I have a feeling, given time, he would have no reservations in accepting it."

"Why haven't you said anything about it if you're confident of their reactions?"

"Not exactly a dinner conversation is it, Verde. How many people have you told?"

"Not many."

"Not the easiest thing, is it? If it ever comes up, I won't deny it, until then, why bother? Besides, I don't see how my preferences have anything to do with me carrying out my job."

"Nothing I guess." Trowa shrugged.

"I think we'd better get to bed before Cathy catches us again."

"You're right." Trowa rose and offered a hand to Duo, who was still on the floor. The braided lad took it and let himself to be pulled up. Trowa held him close. "Goodnight, Paddy, maybe we can do this again sometime?"

"Maybe..." Duo kissed Trowa again before heading upstairs to his room. "Goodnight, Verde."

 

## Interlude – A Grand Tour, part ii of ii

Macao offered a multitude of strange and exotic things for the Britons to marvel at. Anything from the food to the architecture to the legends awed Quatre and Sally. Even Dorothy found a few wonders she could not deny.

More than once they had managed to accost Trowa or Cathy to have them as guides. Both siblings obliged willingly, taking to heart their most enthusiastic guests. They knew a lot more about the colony than Duo and were certainly more familiar with the streets. Besides they enjoyed the Britons' company.

On the last evening of their stay on the peninsular, Trowa and Duo were at the hotel's private beach looking out at the Praia Grande Bay as the sun set behind them.

Trowa sat, legs outstretched, leaning back on his elbows while Duo's head was pillowed on his lap. The boys had decided not to join the others on their final night revelling in the streets of Macao with Cathy, namely because Trowa had to stay to at the hotel just in case he was needed and Duo had to make sure that all had been arranged for their journey to Hong Kong the next afternoon.

Duo sighed.

"What's the matter, Paddy?" Trowa asked.

"Nothing."

"I thought you said you never lied."

"I was lying." He grinned.

Trowa flicked his ear playfully. "Very funny. C'mon you can tell, Uncle Trowa."

The braided Irish let out short bark of laughter. "Uncle Trowa? The frightening thing is that I can picture you very well in that role!"

"Well, it is unlikely I will have children of my own; I will simply have to be the best damned uncle there is. One who will spoil Cathy's children rotten then hand them back to her without having to deal with the consequences."

"You are cruel."

"Just paying back for all those time she bossed me around when we were younger."

"Remind me to never cross you," Duo chuckled. "You are as bad as she!"

"Don't let her hear you say that," Trowa began playing with Duo's fringe. "Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

"As if you didn't know," Duo mumbled.

"Awww, Paddy, I didn't know you were going to miss me that much!"

"Fool! I wasn't talking about you!" he swatted the Macanese boy in the arm.

"Oh, the pain! The horror!" Trowa wailed melodramatically. "You mean to say that my presence in your heart has been replaced by that of an exotic Chinese youth? Oh, how will I carry on?"

"Carry on like that and I'll give you real reason to whine, Verde," Duo threatened playfully.

"You are hopeless, you know?"

"Hah! You have no claim accusing me of being a coward!" Duo retorted.

"By that, you mean?"

"Don't play the blushing maiden, Mister Barton." Duo looked up at Trowa, eyes full of mischief. "You cannot hide such things from me."

"Paddy," Trowa looked away, a faint blush on his cheeks. "I know not what you refer to."

"And I am the Prince of Wales." Duo rolled his eyes. He then sat up and spun around to face his friend and once-lover. "Let the voice of experience teach you, Trowa. Do not let love slip by you this easily."

"Love?" Trowa snorted. "You fall in love to quickly and easily, Paddy. That's why you end up hurting."

"And you, Verde," Duo sighed, "Are too afraid of adventure. If you've never been hurt because of love then you have never lived. Tell me honestly, Trowa, have you sought another bed mate since we were last together?"

Trowa looked away and stood up abruptly. Duo took his silence as a no.

"He leaves tomorrow," the Macanese youth murmured.

"Let that be an impetus for action before it is too late." Duo had laid himself down on his belly, looking at Trowa's feet before him.

"He does not belong with me."

"Why not?" Duo asked.

"Because he is a son of an English Lord!" Trowa cried.

"You would let a small matter of title and rank stop you from finding out if Quatre is the one you want to spend the rest of your life with?"

"Now who is being hypocritical?" Trowa looked at Duo acidly.

"My not being with Wu Fei had nothing to do with his rank and status. Wu Fei is not like us, Trowa. He said it himself. I never stood a chance."

"And how certain are you that Quatre is like us? As I recall, you said that he would be appalled if he knew about you."

"I said Dorothy would be appalled, not Quatre. I am allowed to make mistakes once in a while. I would not encourage you if I knew you did not stand a chance."

"Has he told you?"

"No, but even the blind can see how his eyes lights up whenever you sashay into the room. Some things need not be said to be known," Duo chuckled.

"I do not sashay," Trowa growled.

"Nevertheless," Duo reached out and tugged the hem of Trowa's trousers. "Won't you sit? My neck aches from craning to look at you."

"Why don't you stand?"

"Your attempts to change the subject will do you no good," Duo chuckled. "I will not let this matter rest easily."

"What does it matter?"

"Are you flipping mad?" Duo exclaimed. "It matters because I want to see you and him happy!"

"It will not work." Trowa flopped back onto the sand, this time his head nestling in the arch of Duo's back.

"How can you be so certain when you have not tried?"

"He leaves tomorrow," the brunet repeated himself.

"Hong Kong is but a stone's throw away," Duo shrugged. "There's room on the ship to come with us and I know Cathy will be able to manage without you for a while. We will be there for months to come. Your excuses are baseless."

"I am not sure..."

"None of us are ever sure, Verde, but we take the risk nevertheless." The Irish tucked his hands under his chin. "You need some excitement and danger in your paltry existence."

"Have anyone ever told you that you have the tact of a drunken buffalo?"

"Don't scorn me because I am truthful."

"Truthful? Don't you mean brutally honest?"

"We are not talking about me. Stop mulling and do something before he sails out of your life."

"What do you propose then? Should I court him into my bed like you did me?"

"If I remember correctly, it was you who invited me to your room!" The Irish youth exclaimed. "But I digress. Just talk to him, Trowa. You've hardly said ten words to him in the last two weeks! He's just as terrified as you are. Remember, he is a sheltered child and this is his first time away from home. Just be a friend then slowly charm him with your dashing good looks and skilled, silver tongue, and I mean that in more ways than one!"

Trowa ignored his innuendo. "I wouldn't know what to say."

"Christ!" Duo swore. "What do I need to do to knock some sense into you?"

Sliding from under Trowa, he scrambled to his feet. Without missing a beat, he pulled his shirt off, grabbed Trowa by his ankles and began dragging him towards the water.

"Ow, Duo!" Trowa squirmed and tried to anchor himself. "What in God's name?"

"I think maybe a dunk in the cold water might clear your self-doubt and awaken your courage!" Duo picked up his speed.

"Let me go, you crazy Irishman!" Trowa squealed and tried to kick free but Duo had a good, strong grip. Digging his hands into the sand didn't help one bit. "Duo!"

The braided Irish ignored him and continued into the lapping water.

"Aaaugh!" Trowa screamed when the first wave hit him. "Alright, alright! I'm in! Let go!"

Duo clicked his tongue and began wading further into the sea. "You're barely wet!"

"You are crazy! Let my legs go before you dr- " Trowa spluttered then coughed as another wave smacked him in his face.

Duo, with water up to his thighs, finally decided that Trowa was wet enough, let go of the Macanese's ankles. Trowa, still spitting out seawater, scrambled to his feet. He was thoroughly soaked, his hair and clothes hanging on him limply.

"Oh, prepare to meet Hades!" He threatened, an impish look flashed in emerald eyes and he made a lunge for Duo.

"You've gotta get me first!" Duo dove away, cackling like a lunatic.

Trowa plunged into the water and swam after the braided Irish. Fortunately, for Duo, he was a faster swimmer than Trowa. But that didn't help him much as he was laughing too hard to swim properly. Trowa eventually caught up with him and began dunking him into the water.

As Trowa submerged his head into the water for the third time, Duo took advantage of the unguarded torso before him. He began tickling Trowa. He heard a muffled shriek from above the water and the hands on his head ended up around his wrists.

Duo popped his head up, took a breathless gasp of air and grinned.

"You have not won yet, Paddy!" Trowa smirked. He jerked Duo towards him, spun him around and wrapped an arm and a leg around the braided youth. With his free hand he began running his fingers lightly behind Duo's ear and down the back of his neck – it was the only place that Duo was ticklish.

Duo squealed and squirmed even harder, then cried out, "No! Noo! Hahahahaha, have mercy...eeee...!" And the cries of leniency mixed with hysterical laughter continued echoed through the bay as Trowa got his revenge.

Duo did the only thing he could to get free. He submerged himself, and because Trowa wasn't going to let him go that easily, he, too, went down with Duo. Soon the two of them were wrestling underwater again. Duo once again proved to be the better swimmer when Trowa ran out of breath quicker than he did. Seizing the opportunity, he kicked away from the brunet and swam a few strokes.

"You'll never catch me, landlubber!" Duo cried swam a few more strokes.

Hearing no retort from his companion he stopped and looked around. The sun had set and the only source of light was from the waxing moon and the torches on the hotel beach. He treaded water and searched the bay frantically with his eyes.

"Trowa?" he cried, panic began rising in his chest. "Trowa, where are you? This is not funny!"

He kept as still as possible trying to listen for any sounds of his friend, "TRO – ulp!"

Something had snagged his ankle and was dragging him down. Another wave of panic seized him before he noticed a pair of lips pressing firmly against his.

Moments later, they both broke through the water and Duo slapped Trowa in the arm.

"That was **not** funny! You scared me half to death!"

"I caught you, though," Trowa smirked triumphantly.

"Cad," Duo hit the brunet again.

"Scamp," Trowa tugged the Irish's braid.

"Rogue." **_*Slap*_**

"Pirate." **_*Punch*_**

"Flirt." **_*Jab*_**

"Tart." **_*Elbow*_**

"Duo!" A voice hollered out.

Both boys stopped fighting for a moment and squinted towards the shore. They didn't realise how far out they had swam.

"Who's that?" Duo asked.

"Quatre," Trowa said.

"You can tell from here?" Duo raised and eyebrow. "Love, stop kidding yourself and go get'im!"

"I told you – "

"You told me jack shit, Verde. Fuck all the logic in your head, love and listen to your heart for a change! Christ!" Duo began swimming back to shore. "C'mon, let's go back before he gives himself an ulcer thinking you're drowned."

Trowa followed him in silence.

"Hey, Quatre!" Duo said as he emerged from the water. "Had a good time?"

"What's going on? Where's Trowa? I heard you screaming for him." Quatre's eyes were wide with anxiety. Duo thought it was really sweet the way he was so concerned about Trowa.

"He's right behind me. Don't worry, we were only playing and the prat was trying to scare me. Huh, worked too!" Duo began wringing his hair out.

"Hi, Quatre," Trowa sashayed, and yes, he did sashay, up to them, his wet garments clinging onto every curve of his sculpted body. "How was your evening?"

"I, uh, good," Quatre stammered. "How was yours?"

Duo's heart fluttered looking at those two in almost-courtship. Judging by Quatre's reaction to Trowa's sodden form, he knew that he wasn't wrong about Quatre. He had to do something or he'll go crazy himself.

"It was nice and pleasant until Paddy here decided he wanted to go for swim fully clothed."

"I took my shirt off," Duo replied nonchalantly.

"An option you failed to offer me when you bodily dragged me into the water."

"You were being a prat, I had to do something."

"I was a prat? Says the git who almost drowned me."

"You see what I had to put up with all evening?" Duo complained to Quatre, who was now chuckling. "And you wonder why I had resort to such measures to break his sombre and melancholy mood?"

Duo looked down to see Quatre's feet were bare. He was only dressed in light cotton shirt and trousers. _Hmmm..._ thought the Irish.

"I wasn't being melancholy!" Trowa protested.

"I see you both had fun tonight!" Quatre tittered.

"The night is young...You can still join in the fun!" Duo cried and charged Quatre.

Quatre screamed in alarm as Duo's tackle took them both into the water. A huge wave happened upon them and they were both submerged for a moment, cutting out Quatre's panicked screaming and Duo's hysterical howling.

"Duo! You lunatic!" Trowa cried as he rushed into the water help the blond to his feet.

Quatre was coughing and spluttering as Trowa drew him up. He was also trembling.

"Quatre?" Trowa asked gently, sweeping sodden locks away from his eyes. "Are you alright?"

Still coughing, Quatre nodded gently.

"You'll live, Quatre!" Duo chuckled, still splashing in the water, "A little bit of sea water won't hurt ya!"

"Not unless, _koff_ , you don't know how to swim," came the blond's shaky reply.

"What?" Duo sprang to his feet. "And you didn't see fit to mention that before we left London?"

"I didn't think that was relevant," Quatre half shrugged.

"Not relevant?" Duo exclaimed. "You sailed thousands of miles in the open sea without letting us know you can't swim?"

"Um...yes?"

Duo smacked himself in the forehead. "From now on, you are not going to be on the promenade unaccompanied! Jesus Christ! You could've fallen overboard and drowned before anyone realised! What about the others? I'm guessing they can't swim either?"

"Sally and Relena can," Quatre said in a quiet voice.

"Anything else I should know?"

"Um...no?"

"That's enough, Duo," Trowa interjected as he drew Quatre into his embrace protectively.

Duo sighed. "I'm sorry I shouted, Quatre. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am alright," he nodded. "I was just taken by surprise and the water is cold. We weren't deep enough to drown anyway."

"You know I wouldn't have done that if I knew you couldn't swim." Duo then added to himself silently – _actually I would've seeing I've managed to get you into Trowa's arms_.

"I know," he gave Duo a bright smile.

"Let's get back to the hotel and get you dry, Quatre," Trowa smiled and led the blond back.

Duo stood motionless, looking at the two figures retreating from him. A broad and self-satisfied grin spread across his face.

"Heh," he whispered to himself as he made his way after his friends. "If I had known that that was all it took to get Trowa in motion, I'd have tried to kill Quatre earlier!"

 

Cathy was staring daggers at Duo. He knew very well what prompted that reaction. His gaze shifted to a pair of whispering, beaming youths standing by the courtyard entrance. He couldn't be happier that those two had finally decided to talk to each other instead of merely gazing dreamily at one another.

Duo smiled and walked up to Cathy. Her scowl deepened.

"Speak and I will gut you," she hissed.

"You don't mean that, Red. You love me really."

"This is your doing, isn't it?"

"Not entirely, I merely pointed Trowa in the right direction."

"This had better not be one of your pranks, Maxwell. If Trowa comes back heartbroken, I will hunt you down and flay the skin from your writhing body."

"Ouch." He grinned. "Look at them, Red! Does it look like one of my pranks? When was the last time you saw Trowa grinning like a fool? When was the last time he snuck out to rendezvous with a mysterious paramour? They were made for each other."

"But Quatre is not – "

"Not yet. He doesn't know it, but he is. Trust me, I know these things."

"You had better!" she growled.

"Ahh, Red." Duo smiled gently at her. "You know I would never wilfully hurt you or Trowa. Don't worry; I will take care of your baby brother while we are in Hong Kong."

"You had better make a stop back here before leaving for England!" The redhead warned. "I want to see my baby brother again before he sails away into far and foreign lands!"

Duo's smile widened into a happy grin. "Of course. Anyone tell you are a great sister?"

"Not often enough," she grumbled.

"You are the best, Red. I'm going to miss you too."

"Your princesses are waiting, you had better go," Cathy pointed to an impatient Dorothy pacing, a nervous Relena twisting her handkerchief and an eager Sally bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Take care, Cathy," Duo suddenly swept her into his arms, dipped her and plunged a hearty kiss on her lips.

Cathy blinked stupidly at Duo, and then exhaled. "So, that's how you courted my brother. Now, behave, take care and farewell."

Duo hugged her again and left the Boa Vista Hotel with five in tow.

 

~*~

 

"Welcome to Hong Kong, Miss Dorothy," a man in smart military uniform greeted them as they disembarked. "I was sent to greet you. I am Leftenant Nicol."

It would seem an entire legion of the Armed Forces had been summoned to greet her. Duo didn't even know that a welcoming party was expected. Dorothy must have contacted her relation herself.

"Duo, what's going on?" Sally asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine! For a moment there, I thought they were here to take me into custody!" he joked.

"You're a wanted man?"

"One can only hope," Duo grinned.

In spite of herself, Sally chuckled. "Duo, be serious"

"No, of course not, Sally. I'm not a wanted man. I may have had my brush with the law but I've served my sentence."

"You were sentenced?" Her eyes widened with intrigue and misplaced awe.

"It's nothing to be proud of but I did it save a friend."

"Oh, how noble!" She cried.

"He called me foolish." Duo laughed. "Someday I'll tell you all about it."

They made their way to Dorothy and the others. The Leftenant who greeted Dorothy was now explaining the situation to her.

"As you know, your cousin is away at the moment but he should return in a week's time. You have leave to use his estate and make yourself at home. Will your friends be accompanying you?"

"Of course, we are!" Sally said before Dorothy could reply. "We've heard so much about Dorothy's cousin, we simply have to meet him, Leftenant. Isn't that right, Dorothy?"

Dorothy did well to hide her distaste. To openly reject Sally would be poor manners. "That's right, Lieutenant. I'm certain Treize would not mind the extra company."

"Excellent!" Sally clapped. "Lead the way, Leftenant. By the way, do you have rickshaws here?"

Duo shrugged and followed the company. He made a mental note to cancel the reservations he had made. He chuckled at Sally's antics, only she could ruffle the Lady Catalonia's feathers this well. Dorothy was already on edge, seething about Quatre and Trowa's newfound friendship. She had one more contender to deal with.

He walked up to Relena and offered her his arm as the walked toward the waiting carriages. The Lady was looking good. It would seem the short trip didn't faze her too much.

"Who is Dorothy's cousin?"

Relena took his arm and cocked an eyebrow at him. "Treize Kushrenada, of course."

"Why do the Armed Forces answer to him?"

"Because not only is he the Governor of Hong Kong, he was a Colonel of the Forces as well."

"I see Miss Dorothy has friends in high places."

Relena giggled. "I wonder if Dorothy actually told him that there were six of us."

"I doubt Miss Dorothy wanted all five of us there with her, she was more than likely planning to accost Quatre and Quatre alone, while the rest of us languish away in less than aristocratic surroundings!"

"You are probably right. It was very bold indeed of Sally to invite us to the Governor's mansion. Oh, and I want to thank you."

"For what?"

"For Trowa." She grinned.

"For Trowa?" Duo raised a confused eyebrow. "What do you mean for – **Oh**! You're not upset?"

"Upset? Whatever for?" Relena tossed her golden blond locks. "I may be a Lady but do not mistake me for being naïve and ignorant. My dear cousin on the other hand has the innocence of a babe.

"We grew up together and have always been close. I have watched him the last few years. I have seen where his interests lie. However, if I were to suggest or encourage him to pursue happiness, he would undoubtedly be horrified that I could have such a notion for I am a Lady and he would be ... ashamed about his diverse preferences. He needs to realise and embrace it himself, explore it when he is ready. I'm glad to finally see him accepting the possibility of companionship, even love, despite its variance to what society deems natural."

Duo's jaw hung low; his awe and respect for the Lady soaring to even greater heights. That was not something he would expect from Relena. She portrayed herself to be demure and conservative. Her open recognition of her cousin's diversity was nothing short of astounding yet heart-warming.

"Duo?" she looked curiously at him.

"Aye?"

"Have I surprised you?"

"Surprised? Nay. Shocked? Flabbergasted? Gobsmacked? Aye."

Relena laughed, it was a clear fairy-like sound. "My mother is correct, my independence and liberalism will be my undoing when it comes to finding suitors."

"Not all men are intimidated by that. In fact, I knew someone who welcomed it."

"Oh? He must be a gem among men."

Duo sighed wistfully to himself. "Aye. Aye, he is."

 

Seeing the master was absent, Dorothy did not hesitate a moment to claim the mantle of mistress of the house. It was fascinating to see how every servant simply obeyed her despite not knowing who she was. There was little doubt that the Lady had a firm grip on authority and wielded it like a cracking whip. Duo was fortunate that she had not tried that same whip on him as he had her peers' favour.

After sending most of the servants scurrying preparing food and rooms for she and her guests, Dorothy began questioning Nicol about Treize's whereabouts.

The others had decided to leave Dorothy to her shenanigans and retreated from the drawing room. Trowa, Quatre and Relena disappeared into the garden while Sally had Duo in tow exploring the mansion.

Duo thought that Sally must have been a rather handful child.

"Treize has a keen interest in the Orient," Sally said as she examined another relic from the Yuan dynasty.

"That goes without saying. I doubt that he would've chosen to be the Governor of Hong Kong if he didn't like it here," Duo said peering at a large silk painting with beautiful, curly calligraphy.

"I wonder what he's like," Sally pulled Duo to the next room. "I certainly hope he is nothing like Dorothy."

"I pray not," Duo hurried after her, trying not to trip over her skirt, "However, what I am wondering is how he would take to five unexpected guest who have conveniently invited themselves into his home for the next few months."

Sally clicked her tongue. "Oh, pish-posh! Have you no eyes to see the vastness of this mansion? I believe so long we don't interfere with his work, he would hardly realise we're here."

"I hope you are right."

"Of course I am!" she said brightly.

"Of course," Duo rolled his eyes. "Silly me."

"Oh, a music room!" She cried then hurried into it. "We must bring Quatre here. He must miss his own."

"Quatre plays?"

"Only too well!" Sally sat herself on the pianoforte and tapped a few keys. "He has a talent that is peerless. I miss his music. Let's go find him!"

With that the honey-blonde bounded out of the room and headed towards the garden. Duo, laughing to himself, hurried after her, still marvelling the endless mirth and energy in the Lady Powell.

After much cajoling, threatening and pleading, Quatre finally consented to playing. The quintet retired to the music room, when they finally found it again, and spent most of the day there. While Quatre played a multitude of tunes, Relena and Sally were resolved to teach both Trowa and Duo to dance. By the time a servant came to inform them their room were prepared and tea was served, the Ladies declared that the boys were ready to court and awe the maiden of their choice at the next ball.

Speaking of which, Dorothy seemed to have taken upon herself to organise one for two reasons. Firstly was to introduce herself to the crème de la crème of Hong Kong society and secondly to welcome Treize home. Duo thought that the second reason was merely a cover up for her desire to have a party. From what he heard, Treize had only been gone several days and will be back in no more than a week's time. A homecoming party was hardly warranted.

Nevertheless, no one in the company complained. In fact, they welcomed the idea as the party kept Dorothy out of their way, Quatre was particularly grateful for that. She had seven days to whip the servants into shape in preparing the best soiree this little island had seen. Time was of the essence.

While Dorothy organised her party, the others were busy exploring Hong Kong. Duo, having never been there himself, was enjoying the sights and sounds of the colony as much as the others were. Without the benefit of someone familiar with the place, he and Trowa, both capable of speaking Cantonese, did their best in ferreting out the most interesting of locations and fascinating of activities for the company to indulge in.

Food seemed to be the primary interest of their holiday; Sally taking the lead into unchartered territory. Soon, Quatre and Relena relented and plunged into the unknown with equal gusto.

Second on their list was shopping. This activity was welcomed by all three Britons with open arms. Between the three of them, there was little they didn't purchase – from trinkets to ornaments, from toys to jewellery, from accessories to dresses and suits. Both Duo and Trowa had ended up being coolies for their friends' shopping.

In between eating and buying everything in sight, Duo and Trowa took them to temples and clan houses, they watched the Chinese opera and street side martial arts performances, they ate at posh inns and hawker stalls. When they weren't out causing havoc in the streets of Hong Kong, they were either in the garden enjoying a spot of tea or in the music room being entertained by Quatre and Relena, whom Duo found out, had a beautiful voice.

The mansion in the meantime was being turned upside down by Dorothy's ministrations. Neither one of them were inclined to stop or deter her. It was after all her cousin's home. The company kept to themselves and asked little of the poor servants who were already run down by the maniacal new mistress of the house.

"Do you think we'll live to see the sunrise after the party?" Duo asked. He was lying on the grass next to Quatre's chair. The company was enjoying a lazy afternoon.

"For the moment, I doubt it," the blond chuckled.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous!" Relena exclaimed. She was in the chair opposite Quatre. "Treize is a fair and patient man."

"Perhaps he is," Trowa nodded, he was propped up on his elbows, lying next to Duo. "But did you ever question why he had travelled thus far? Perhaps he wanted to get away from the likes of Lady Dorothy?"

Duo and Quatre laughed.

"You may be right there," Sally, also on the grass, seated and leaned on Relena's chair. "I had never thought of that! Can you imagine coming home after ten days to find your home being invaded by five strangers and your cousin having free reign to it? I would not be very forgiving."

"Oh, come now, all of you," Relena chided. "Treize is not unreasonable. He is rather charming and gallant."

"You have met him?" Duo asked.

"Perhaps ten years ago, before he left England to sail east."

"That many years can change a man," Trowa said, "Even more so when he is abroad."

"I would rather think the better than the worse of him."

"I agree with Relena but there may be some truth in that," Sally added. "I heard he was in the front lines of the war."

"Which war?" Quatre sat up, intrigued.

"The Opium War," Duo replied, a hint of bitterness in his voice. No one seemed to notice it, save Trowa. The Macanese youth cast the Irish a knowing glance.

"When did that happen?" the blond continued querying.

"About four, five years ago," Trowa hurriedly replied, wanting to spare Duo from talking about it. He continued, hoping that the blond's curiosity would be satisfied. "It was between the Chinese and the British and concentrated mainly around Canton. That was how Hong Kong was ceded to the British. It was part of the treaty to end the war."

"I see," Quatre was momentarily satisfied. "But Relena is right, we should not judge – what in the world was that?"

All heads had turned towards the mansion when a loud bang interrupted Quatre.

"Maybe one of the servants who have had enough of Dorothy shot her?" Sally said.

"Sally!" Relena exclaimed aghast.

"I was only joking!" She grinned.

"I hear people shouting." Duo said as he jumped to his feet. "I, for one, am curious to know what is happening." Duo extended his hand to Sally and said, "Care to join me?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" She took his hand and, like curious children, the both of them ran back to the mansion.

Duo was right, there were people shouting. The haughty female voice was undoubtedly Dorothy, the other, male, didn't sound familiar. Duo wondered if a servant was brave enough to challenge the Lady.

Duo and Sally stood by the dining room door to watch the exchange. Dorothy's challenger had a shock of wild, dark brown hair. He was not very tall but his slim stature gave him the impression of height. He stood firmly before the Lady, his hands clenched in fists.

"I do not care if you are the Queen of England!" He exclaimed. "I am certain the Queen would have more manners and respect for others than you do! Who gave you the right to invade Treize's home?"

"How dare you!" Dorothy cried. "Who do you think you are? You are bold for a servant!"

"Servant?" He echoed in disbelief. "Are you just stupid or arrogant? Do you even realise that you are not the only nation that has an aristocracy and we are not all subservient. My being Oriental does not simply mean that I – "

"You?" Dorothy scoffed, interrupting the youth. "An aristocrat?"

"I never claimed that I was," he replied, much calmer now. "The more you speak, the more ignorant you prove to be! It's unthinkable that you wouldn't have made it here all on your own. You must have a chaperone, where is she?"

Dorothy's expression was priceless. Duo did all he could to suppress his laughter. From the corner of his eyes he could see Sally doing the same thing.

Dorothy had never looked this astonished or insulted. It was no doubt that no stranger has ever been so bold towards here; especially when he had openly admitted to not being a member of the landed gentry. She had been slighted by a mere commoner.

"You cannot expect me to believe you would sail all the way from England unaccompanied," the young man continued when she made no reply. "Surely you would need someone to lace your corset, hold your hand when thunder rolls and slice the truffles upon your dinner plate?"

Duo was fast losing his battle with the chuckles.

"Oh!" Dorothy exclaimed. "Treize will hear of this!"

"Of course he will – I will tell him myself."

"I ..." Dorothy began but could find no words to challenge the youth. She suddenly looked past his shoulder and straight at Duo and Sally. Duo thought that the Lady was going to take it out on them instead. However, she wasn't looking at them; she was looking at Quatre standing behind them.

"Quatre!" She screamed.

Duo could feel the lordling cringe. Heaving a sigh, the blond Lord stepped around Duo and entered the dining room. Trowa followed, as did Relena, then Sally and Duo, both still trying not to laugh too much.

"This cad here had insulted me!" She pouted. "I demand satisfaction!"

"Dorothy, please," Quatre pleaded. "Please – "

"I said, I demand – " She repeated.

"We heard what you said, Dorothy." Sally came to Quatre's rescue. "What with your screaming and shouting like a pampered, petulant child, the entire mansion heard what you said. Perhaps even the island heard you."

"Who are you?" The brunet demanded as he scowled at the five newcomers.

"We are her _chaperones_." Sally smiled. "Alas, it was not a task that anyone of us took on willingly. Nevertheless, some of us have greater crosses to bear."

"I'm sorry," Quatre apologised and began introductions. "My name is Quatre Winner. This is my cousin, Lady Relena Peacecraft and my friends Lady Salina Powell, Mister Duo Maxwell and Mister Trowa Barton. Lady Dorothy Catalonia, you have met. And you, sir, are?"

"Heero Yuy," Heero nodded briefly at Quatre. "Who gave you the authority to do...this to Treize's home?"

"Who gave you the authority to be here?" Dorothy barked.

"Dorothy, please!" Quatre sighed exasperatedly. "Sally, Relena, kindly escort Dorothy to her room."

"We would be delighted to," the two chimed and whisked a mildly protesting Dorothy away.

"I must apologise for Dorothy; she can be difficult at best."

"Well?" Heero's scowl deepened.

"Yes, Governor Kushrenada's home. I have to confess we had no dealings in this matter. Dorothy had invited us to stay here for the duration of our holiday. But I assure you we were not involved in the preparation of Dorothy's party."

"Party?" Heero asked incredulously. "It looks like the room has been raided by a band of blind baboons with the finesse and sophistication of barbarians."

That was too much for Duo to bear, his legs buckled from under him as he collapsed in a heap of laughter. Trowa was the only thing keeping him upright as he leaned on the taller youth.

"Please excuse Duo, as well," Trowa grinned. "He, too, can be difficult."

"Hey!" the Irish protested.

Heero ignore them. "If this was to be a party, pray tell what the occasion is?"

"Dorothy's debut to the social elite of this island, in conjunction with the Governor's homecoming," Quatre said with a somewhat strained voice.

"Homecoming? Treize has only been away for ten days!"

"There is little we can do to apply such logic to Dorothy."

"Am I to presume that invitations have been issued?"

"No doubt, but as I said, we had no involvement in this. We were only instructed to attend this party dressed in our finest. That is the extent our only involvement."

Heero sighed. "I see. Treize returns in two days' time, therefore I am assuming that this party will be held then. I fear it might be a little late to retract the invitations without making Treize look like a fool. I have no doubt that it was done in his name as well."

"Dorothy is efficient in matters of this nature if nothing else."

"That was what I feared." The brunet ran his fingers through his unruly hair. "Then tell your Lady that she may continue. I will intercept Treize at the docks to warn him of this escapade. I am certain he would rather have the opportunity to appear presentable to his _guests_ than simply arrive in his travel-worn attire."

"Thank you, Mister Yuy," Quatre extended his hand. "We shall endeavour to keep Dorothy in check in the future."

"You're welcome." Heero shook the blonde's hand graciously. "I apologise for my outburst, Lord Winner. It is not everyday you find your friend's home being invaded by the likes of your Lady."

"Dorothy is not my Lady," Quatre correct immediately. "She is my cousin's companion and our family are associated. That is all."

"Truly? She seemed rather compliant to your commands."

"That is her own choice; I do nothing to encourage her."

"She does seem rather... tenacious."

"Tenacious?" Duo spluttered. "You are too kind!"

"You are right, Mister Barton." Heero eyed Duo curiously. "He seems rather difficult too."

"Hey!"

"You're outnumbered, Paddy. Now behave before Quatre sends you to your room like he did Dorothy," Trowa grinned then turned to Heero. "Please call me Trowa. 'Mister Barton' sounds so uptight and pompous."

"A name change won't stop you from being uptight and pompous, Verde!"

"Perhaps not, but I know what will make you silent and polite!"

"Oh, shit!" Duo ran before Trowa even moved. Trowa, who could never resist making Duo squirm, took after him.

Duo sped into the garden and scaled the trellis to the first floor. He reached a window and peered into it. Seeing that it was empty he slid into the room and made his way to the door. He knew that Trowa was very likely going to tickle him to death or tie him up with his own braid. The Macanese youth seemed to have an advantage over him even though they were similar in height and weight. Trowa just knew how to get the better of him. This time he wasn't going to let him do that.

He hurried down the hallway only to run into Sally.

"Duo? What are you doing?"

"Shhh!"

"What?" Sally whispered.

Duo ushered her into the room they were next to. "I'm being pursued."

"Your dreams come true then?"

"Ha-ha."

"What happened with Mister Yuy?"

"Nothing. Once Dorothy left the room, he calmed down. Perfectly understandable. He had given consent to carry on with the party, so we still might perish on Treize's return!"

"He's given consent? Who is he to Treize?"

"A friend," Duo shrugged.

"Must be a good friend."

"What are you implying, young Lady?"

"Nothing!" Sally exclaimed. "Your imagination is by far too wild for your own good, Duo. I'm going to tell Dorothy that she can carry on being a prat before she drives Relena to despair."

"Right, I'm going to keep hiding until Trowa forgets about me."

"Just get Quatre to smile at him and Trowa will forget his own name!"

"Good point! You're greatest, Sally!" he kissed her on her cheek and bounded out of the room looking for the blonde lordling.

Heero stayed at the Manor from that day on, much to Dorothy's chagrin. Nevertheless, he stayed out of Dorothy's way, unless of course he spotted something that could potentially destroy the Manor.

While he kept a wary eye on Dorothy, Duo and the others encouraged his company. Heero, when not provoked, was pleasant company. Duo found him to be well learned, worldly and curious. He was rather shy and reserved and was only forthcoming when questioned about something that wasn't personal – the most popular topic was Treize. Duo felt that they all needed reassurance from the Japanese youth that Treize wasn't going to have them hung, drawn and quartered for not hindering Dorothy.

When the day of the party arrived, everyone obediently prepared themselves for it. Duo knew that the others were more concerned about meeting Treize for the first time than they were looking presentable for the party. It was understandable, Treize did sound rather intimidating.

Duo checked his reflection one last time. Everything looked as good as could hope for. Satisfied, he headed down to the ballroom to face the music.

 

~ ** _End interlude~_**


	4. Chapter 4

## Chapter 22

When Wu Fei stepped off the ship, he was surprised to see Heero waiting for them. The Japanese youth very rarely greeted them at the harbour. Something must be amiss.

"Heero?" Wu Fei approached him.

"Don't look so worried, Wu," Heero chuckled. As the years went by Heero felt comfortable and close enough to the others to cease the use of suffixes that were traditional to Japanese society. "Everything you own is still intact under lock and key."

"I didn't lock my room before I left."

"I know; I locked it."

"Why?" Wu Fei asked nervously. No one ever had reason to lock his room apart from him, and even then it was a rare occurrence.

"It was only a precaution, knowing how well you like your things left alone. I'll tell you and Treize all about it, on the way back."

"Sounds ominous."

"Is something a matter, Heero?" Treize stepped up to the pair.

"Your cousin, Dorothy, arrived a week ago," Heero stated plainly as they headed to the horses.

Wu Fei could not help but wonder why Treize's cousin's arrival would solicit such a look of dismay on the redhead's face. He looked positively aghast for a moment then sighed gloomily and returned to his normal composure. Wu Fei watched the exchange with fascination, wondering what kind of person Treize's cousin was to possess the ability to unhinge the normally unflappable Governor. Wu Fei felt it was prudent to stifle the chuckle that threatened him.

"Let me guess? A party of some sort?"

"You know her well," Heero chuckled. "I was informed it was her debutante ball to the upper class of Hong Kong society in conjunction to your homecoming."

Treize sighed again. "Please tell me that the house is still intact."

"It is standing, but it has somewhat been transformed."

"Transformed... she didn't break anything, did she?"

"No, I've had those you value the most placed in storage for now. I would've halted her efforts earlier if I knew she was going to be there. I only found out about it two days ago. Sorry, Treize."

"No need to apologise. I should've warned you. I did not think she would arrive before me. Dorothy's sense of timing has always been bad. Not to mention her inability to give details of her comings and goings. I feel that she does this deliberately to rattle everyone. I haven't seen her in years and she sounds like she hasn't changed."

"There is one more thing," Heero said.

Treize groaned. "She brought friends?"

"Yes, five of them."

"Five?" the Governor exclaimed. "Am I running a hotel now?"

"I wouldn't worry too much about her friends, Treize," Heero tried to pacify the redhead. "They are nothing like her, not even her lady companions. Miss Dorothy is the only one who had taken the liberty to host a ball. The others are more content in indulging in other activities like sight-seeing and exploring Hong Kong's culture."

"Sight-seeing? They don't sound like the kind of people who would befriend Dorothy at all."

"No doubt, I have the impression that Miss Dorothy's presence is mainly due to one Lord Quatre Winner. If he weren't there, she wouldn't be."

"Ah, Quatre Winner!" Treize cried. "Of course! I should've guessed the young curious lordling would venture this far from home. Naturally, Dorothy would follow him. She had taken a fancy to him since they were tots. I have not seen him since he was a child and would like to meet him as a young man. I am neither dreading their presence nor this party as I was a moment ago."

"I'm glad to hear that!" Heero laughed. "Some of your guests will be arriving soon."

"It's tonight?"

"Yes," Heero smirked. "Tonight."

"Can a man get no rest or respite? Could she not even wait till we are rested and bathed?"

"Am I to presume that I have to attend this party as well?" Wu Fei finally said.

"If I am not excused, neither are you!" Treize wagged a finger at him.

"Am I also to presume I have to be more presentable then I am now?"

"Most definitely," Heero supplied. "The Lady Catalonia is dressed in her finest! As will all her guests."

"Can't I not simply pretend to be your servant, like so many have presumed me to be?"

"That was four years ago, Wu Fei!" Treize chuckled. "Everyone knows who you are by now!"

"Not Lady Dorothy."

"Your efforts to shirk from your duties will be in vain."

"My duties, Treize, do not include attending parties immediately after I have disembarked from days of conferencing and hours of travelling!"

"Don't be a spoilsport, Fei," Heero said. "You will enjoy the company of Quatre and his friends. If not then, accompany me."

"You will be there too?"

"On the request of Quatre."

"And even if Quatre did not invite you," Treize added. "I would've wanted you to be there too. I will not face the aristocratic horde alone!"

Wu Fei chuckled. For an aristocrat, Treize seemed rather reluctant to mingle with those in the rank of the landed gentry. Then again, he himself didn't like the Chinese aristocracy very much either, so it wasn't such a surprise.

The rest of the journey was dominated by silence. Both he and Treize were weary from the days of travelling and conferences. Wu Fei wanted nothing more than to slide between his silk sheets and slept for the next few days. But as Treize said, rest and respite will have to wait. _Duty_ came first.

They entered the Manor through the rear courtyard. As Heero predicted, some of the guests had arrived. Treize, although a little miffed at her, had every confidence in Dorothy to be the perfect hostess in his absence. Travel-worn and somewhat dishevelled, the pair decided not to make an appearance until they were presentable.

Wu Fei was delighted to see that Heero had had the foresight to have a bath prepared for him. There was even a selection of suits laid out for him to choose from.

As much as he wanted to sit and indulge in the bath, Wu Fei felt guilty. Once he felt clean and human enough, he got out and chose an unadorned tunic of brocade in plum with a white shirt and a pair of black trousers. He didn't seem to mind the various tones of red now that he was no longer required to wear it annually. In fact, he discovered that he quite like the mellower shades of crimson.

Pulling his hair back into a ponytail, he set out to face the party that had successfully unnerved Treize. If the Governor could be shaken by this, what chance did he have? On his way to the ballroom, he made a detour to the room that Heero had claimed for himself. The Japanese youth seemed to spend just as much time in the Manor as he did at his own place. Wu Fei knocked on Heero's door, hoping that the Japanese youth was still there.

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd be ready." Heero, now dressed in a Western suit, exited his room to join Wu Fei.

"Do you know if Treize is already down?"

"No, he isn't."

"What is Dorothy like?"

"Patronising, haughty, commanding, manipulative, loud, arrogant bad tempered, pampered, molly-coddled, ignorant, and the list goes on."

Wu Fei chuckled. "You get along well with her then?"

"Perfectly, as long as we're in different rooms. Lets just say we started out on the wrong foot and neither one of us have had the inclination to begin again."

"I see," Wu Fei nodded. "What of this Lord Winner and his friends?"

"They are of a different breed. Much like you and Treize really."

"Treize and I? How so?"

"Aristocrats that do not flaunt their status."

"I see. They sound amicable."

"They are," Heero smiled. "Trust me; have ever I led you astray?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Wu Fei returned his smile with an impish grin.

Heero snorted as he led the Chinese youth up to Quatre and Trowa, who were standing by the patio doors. "Hello, Quatre, Trowa."

"Heero!" Quatre beamed. "You made it."

Trowa merely smiled and nodded.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world," he replied wryly, then added, "Gentlemen, I'd like you to meet Chang Wu Fei, one of Treize's most trusted advisor."

No one seemed to notice Trowa stiffened at the mention of Wu Fei's name, except for Wu Fei himself.

"Wu Fei," Heero continued. "Quatre Winner and Trowa Barton."

The blond extended his hand and shook Wu Fei's heartily. Trowa did the same, hiding his disbelief well. Wu Fei was a little unnerved, why would Trowa react to his name in such a manner? Did he know of him prior to that? Had they met before?

"Pleased to meet you, Wu Fei," Quatre said. "Were you away with the Governor?"

"Yes, I was. How are you finding Hong Kong? I hear you have been sight-seeing."

"It is a beautiful place; so much more colourful and vibrant when compare to the dreary old England!"

Wu Fei chortled. "I'm certain if I visited dreary old England, I will find the place just a beautiful as you do Hong Kong."

"True, have you lived here all your life?"

"No, I am from Canton."

"What is it like? Is it much like Hong Kong?"

Wu Fei paused for a moment wondering how he should describe the place. The last pictures of Canton he had were of its war torn streets.

"Ahh, my favourite group of people!" a new voice said before he could answer Quatre. "How are we all holding up against the onslaught of Miss Dorothy's tomfoolery?"

Wu Fei turned around; no doubt Heero would want to introduce him to the newcomer. What he never expected to see was someone he had known well. The face had matured but there was no mistaking the brilliant amethyst eyes or the russet braid.

The look of astonishment on his face must've mirrored the one on Duo's. They stared at each other wordlessly. Wu Fei's heart began to race and he was certain it was going to stop any moment.

"...Fei...?" Duo finally whispered after what felt like an eternity.

"You know each other?" Heero said, much louder than Duo, making Wu Fei jump.

"Yes," Wu Fei replied. "Yes, we do. How are you doing, Duo?"

"I'm good! You?" Duo's ability to bounce back from shock and heartache with no hint of trouble was mind-boggling.

"I'm doing well," Wu Fei replied. Their chance meeting had a greater impact than they let on. As they were in the company of others, neither one would let it show.

"Let me introduce you to Sally and Relena," Duo hurriedly said. "Sally, Relena, this is Chang Wu Fei, an old friend from years before."

The Ladies greeted him and a mix of conversations flooded around him. Wu Fei began talking to Sally, but his mind was clearly on Duo. He had never expected to see the Irish again, not that he didn't want to. He had often thought of how he would meet up with Duo and what he would do, he just didn't expect it to be in his own home four years after they parted.

Not long after, Treize strode into the room and all eyes turned to him. That man was someone who could command attention like a general commanded his troops. He had donned his dress uniform – an elaborately embroidered jacket of indigo, pristine white slacks and shiny black boots. His rapier, one only used for show, hung on his left hip. Badges, pins and tassels of gold, silver and bronze decorated him.

Treize first made his way to Wu Fei's group, evidently ranking them as his most honoured guests.

"Ladies, gentlemen." He bowed to the group. "I'm Treize Kushrenada. Welcome to my home. I trust your stay has been comfortable?"

"Oh, very much so, Governor," Relena said.

"Please let me make introductions," Heero supplied as he named everyone in the group.

Treize lingered for a moment, but Wu Fei couldn't care less. He was at a loss on what to do. He wanted to talk to Duo, but could not think of anything to say to him. He wasn't even sure if Duo wanted to talk to him. Even if they did say goodbye to each other, he had always felt that they parted in less than friendly terms. Could he still make amends? Could he bridge the gap that spanned those years?

Standing like a fool, lost in his own thoughts, he hadn't realise that Duo and Trowa had disappeared into the darkness of the garden until Treize called him.

They were to mingle – as requested by the Governor.

Wu Fei slipped his official mask on and assumed his post diligently. No one would've guessed that he was a little less then interested by the way he was conducting himself. No one, save for those who were closest to him.

"You seemed rather distracted."

"Miss Noin!" he exclaimed. Although Noin had married Zechs three years ago, Wu Fei and the others kept calling her Noin. It was much easier than Lucrezia and she had long considered that to be a nickname, only used by those very close to her.

"You sound surprised, imp!"

Wu Fei frowned. "Stop calling me that! What are you doing here?"

"What? You wouldn't think Zechs and I would be invited to a ball the Governor was hosting?" she smirked at him.

"Treize is not hosting this farce," Wu Fei snorted. "Both he and I are tired! Can you not see he'd sooner fall asleep on his feet than greet another pompous lord?"

"Oh, hush!" she chided him playfully. "You wouldn't want the Lady Catalonia to hear that, do you?"

"I could honestly say it would make no impact on my life if she heard or not."

"Still as tactful and charming as ever!" Noin rolled her eyes. "Have I taught you nothing?"

Wu Fei laughed. "On the contrary, you have taught me a lot including how to defend myself against strong willed women like yourself!"

"You are an imp!" she scowled at him. "So, tell me, are you simply bored or preoccupied?"

"Both actually."

"Come tell me all about it." She gave him no chance to protest as she swept him onto the dance floor. Thankfully they were only doing the waltz. Even after all these years, he would still shy away from the dance floor.

"Did you know that Duo is here?" he asked as he whisked her around the floor.

"Duo? Here? In this manor?"

"Yes, here, in this manor."

"How is that I have not seen Duo all night then?"

"The last I saw of him was his retreating form into the garden with the one called Trowa Barton. Besides, Miss Dorothy seemed to have invited all of Hong Kong. With so many people ambling around here, it's not surprising that we haven't seen Duo. I didn't even see you till I almost walked into you! How she managed to organise an event of this scale in a matter of days is beyond me. There are more people here than there are in the marketplace!"

Noin giggled. "Some ladies are groomed for such skills as hosting balls and galas. And the others would not miss the opportunity to attend a ball hosted by such a prominent figure."

"I just wish she didn't planned for it to be tonight," Wu Fei sighed. "I am dead on my feet."

"You'll survive one night, Wu Fei."

"I just might. Once I have made my rounds and greeted everyone of vague importance, I am retreating to wherever Heero is hiding. He is more than likely with Quatre."

"Quatre? As in Quatre Winner? He is here?" Noin exclaimed.

"You know Quatre?"

"In a manner of speaking. Did he come alone?"

"No, he had five in his company."

"There isn't any chance that Relena Peacecraft is one among them and is currently present at this party?"

"As a matter of fact she is," Wu Fei frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"I will tell you all about it later; I need to find Zechs. Please excuse me," Noin said and hurriedly left the dance floor.

Wu Fei shrugged and decided against following her. If she had wanted to let him know what caused her concern, she would tell him in good time. Wu Fei went in search of Heero and the others instead.

As he made his way to where he last saw the Japanese youth, Wu Fei found Treize drowning in a sea of aristocrats but it was not up to him to save his benefactor. Treize was more than capable of handling them.

Just as he made his way to the patio doors, he spotted Duo returning to the ballroom with Trowa in tow. Wu Fei briefly contemplated the idea of running and hiding but Duo had spotted him. Besides, he would not give into such cowardly acts.

"There you are," Heero said, Quatre and the others were not far behind him. "Finished socialising?"

"No, but does this look like a face that cares?" Wu Fei replied nonchalantly. "I think someone should rescue Treize though."

"Shouldn't that be your job?"

"I think I'll leave that to Zechs."

"Zechs is here?"

"Yes, as is Miss Noin."

"Miss Noin and Zechs are here?" Duo piped.

"Oh, yes," Wu Fei replied. "She was pleasantly surprised to hear that you are here too, but she's gone off to hunt Zechs down."

"I never thought the three of you would've got together again," Duo said, Wu Fei thought he heard a hint of regret for not being a part of their lives.

"We never broke contact," Wu Fei said. "Zechs, Noin and I came to Hong Kong together and have been working with each other since."

"Oh, that's nice," Duo nodded.

Wu Fei noticed a slight frown on Trowa's face.

"Do you think if we hide, Dorothy will know we're gone?" Wu Fei heard Sally asking as the others walked up to them.

"Do you really think she even noticed we were here in the first place?" Duo rolled his eyes. "I don't even know why I bothered being here."

"Because you wouldn't pass up a chance to preen in front of a throng of people?" Sally asked.

"You know him well, for someone who has only met him a few months ago," Trowa chuckled.

"I do not preen!" Duo harrumphed.

"Of course not, dearest," Sally smiled sweetly at him, and then suddenly clapped. "Oh! This is one of my favourite songs!"

"Don't even look at me, Sally! I'm not dancing in front of all those people!" Duo backed away from the advancing lady.

Fortunately for the Irish, Trowa stepped up valiantly to rescue him. Sally grabbed the tall brunet's hand and they rushed off to the dance floor. Relena laughed watching the two as Quatre asked her for a dance too.

"Blimey, I don't know about you two," Duo grinned. "But am I glad there ain't enough ladies to go around!"

"I am inclined to agree with you," Heero replied.

"Consider yourself lucky, gentlemen, I have already been accosted by several ladies and whisked off onto the dance floor, with or without my consent!" Wu Fei complained.

"You must be really tired to be preyed on!" the Japanese youth teased. "Either that or you are losing your touch."

"I am tired! Go harass someone else!" Wu Fei growled.

"Temper, temper. Well, I know where I'm not wanted," Heero feigned offence. "Duo, I'd seek cover if I were you."

The Irish chuckled, "Thanks for the advice. Tis nice to see some things haven't changed."

"Hey!" Wu Fei cried.

Heero gave him a smirk and wandered off towards Treize. Perhaps the brunet was going to give the Governor a hand in breaking free.

Now that only the two of them remained, Wu Fei began to feel really uncomfortable. Thoughts and feelings were running rampant in his head and nothing coherent was reaching his lips. He dared a quick peek at Duo and the Irish seemed just as anxious.

"Would you like – " the both of them began simultaneously. They pause when they heard each other.

"You were saying?" together, they began again. The pair chuckled, both grateful for the brief moment of comic relief.

Duo recovered first from the chuckling, "I was going to ask if you wanted to get a drink."

"Sure," Wu Fei nodded as they headed for the punchbowl. "And I wanted to know if you would like to find somewhere else sit and maybe talk?"

"Yeah, talk. That'll be good. We haven't done that in years," Duo gave him an encouraging smile.

"I was hoping you'd say that," the Chinese youth picked up two glasses and handed one to Duo.

"Thank you. Well since this you know this place better; I'll let you pick a location."

"Personally I like the roof, or we could always go to the rear garden."

"You're still going up the roof?" the Irish chuckled. "Who are you hiding from this time?"

"Tonight, it would be everyone who wants to either dance or indulge in mind-numbing small talk," Wu Fei replied. "Any other time, it would be Zechs and Treize after Heero and I have played a practical joke on them."

"You? Playing practical jokes?" Duo gaped at him. "Will wonders never cease?"

"I remember not so long ago someone told me that laughing was a good thing. I have come to believe him."

"Well, I'm glad you found your reason to." Duo smiled wistfully at the Chinese youth. "Well, the roof it is then! At least we can be certain that Dorothy won't find us there!"

"With any luck, no one would. Besides, no one dares, apart from Heero that is," Wu Fei led the way upstairs.

"For a quiet, sombre youth, he does have a rather playful side."

"It will take him time to open up to strangers. He wasn't always like this. But once you get to know him, he could rival you."

"Rival me?" Duo cocked his head. "In what?"

"In talking."

"Oh, ha-ha."

That earned Wu Fei an elbow in his ribs. The rest of the short trip was made in silence. Before long the pair was perched upon the roof of the manor, facing the distant, brightly lit streets of Hong Kong's night markets.

"Tis nice up here," Duo whispered.

Wu Fei merely nodded. They sat staring blankly out into the streets not saying anything to each other. The distant echo of the party and the occasional rustling of the trees were the only noise that surrounded them. Neither was compelled to speak. Wu Fei wasn't sure if they were merely comfortable with each other's company or if they were too scared to say anything. He suspected it was more of the latter than it was the former.

"So..." Duo finally spoke.

"So?"

"It looks like you've had it good these years."

"I've had food on the table and a roof over my head, so, yes, it was good."

"But?"

"What do you mean but?"

"The way you said what you said just gave me an impression that there is a but."

"But..." Wu Fei began but pause momentarily to think about his response. "But I don't have all those I love with me."

"Still, you have been well, no?"

"Yes, I have. You don't look too rough yourself."

"I've been pretty good actually. Three months after I got home, I landed a job with Quatre's father's company. I've been doing well there."

"I'm glad to hear that. What is it you're doing now?"

"I'm still a sailor, Fei, always will be one, I think," Duo smiled. "I like being out at sea; maybe even more than seeing new places!"

"Where have you been?"

"Mostly Africa and India. Went to the Mediterranean once."

"It must have been exciting."

"It was the first time, but after a few times, tis just another port," Duo shrugged. "But enough about me. How is that you, Zechs and Miss Noin ended up on Hong Kong?"

"Treize. When he became governor, he asked for Zechs assistance, Zechs asked for mine and you know wherever Zechs goes, Miss Noin will follow."

"So you actually work for the Governor?"

"Yes, Zechs and I are his advisors. I am also helping Heero run Miss Noin's orphanage."

"Orphanage?" Duo's interest perked. "What orphanage?"

Wu Fei smiled to himself when he saw Duo's eyes lit up. Having spent the best years of his childhood in one, Wu Fei guessed that Duo would have an affinity to similar institutions. The Chinese youth told Duo all about the orphanage, from the event that led to its conception right up to the last day Wu Fei was there watching the children bullying Heero into letting them stay up that night for one of the boy's birthday. Wu Fei never expected the silent ronin to be so easily manipulated by a group of puppy-eyed children.

"Wow," Duo breathed. "You have been busy."

"Miss Noin was bored and wanted to make a more active contribution to society," the Chinese youth chuckled. "Yet Heero and I ended up doing most of the work!"

"Work?" Duo snorted. "Who are you trying to kid? You enjoyed every moment of it. You still love it."

"After all these years, you still read me like a book."

"Are you happy or uncomfortable about that?"

Shoulders rose briefly. "I haven't decided yet."

The silence returned once again but Wu Fei felt a little better about it. The awkwardness was slowly dissipating; the operative word being slowly.

"Can I ask you something?" Duo looked over to the Chinese youth.

"You can ask." Wu Fei dared to meet the amethyst gaze. Four years ago it was the very same eyes that ensnared his mind. He wanted to know if they could still do the same.

"Have er...I mean...didjafindher?" Duo's words came out in a rush.

"What?"

"Did you find Mei-Ran?" the braided lad repeated himself softly.

Wu Fei's expression registered surprise. It was not something that he had expected Duo to ask.

"I'm sorry, I shouldnae ha’e asked, I didnae mean ta -" Duo began rambling, his Irish accent becoming more prominent.

"It's okay, Duo. I'm not upset or angry, just surprised. And yes, I found her. Actually Treize found Li and Li brought her back to me."

"Oh, good. I'm glad you and she were reunited. I couldn't bear it if you didn't because I should've – "

"Duo!" Wu Fei interrupted. "Don't. It's been years. I have come to terms with her death, please tell me you haven't been holding yourself responsible for...whatever it is you're holding yourself responsible about Mei's death!"

"I – no, I haven't," Duo gave him a watery smile. "Don't worry; I was just worried that if you didn't find her, you wouldn't have mourned her and that would mean the wound would never heal."

"The wound will never heal. That is for certain. But I've learned to live with that. I still miss her dearly, and I always will. Notwithstanding, I've moved on. I carry a little piece of her with me all the time that helps me through my difficult moments," Wu Fei subconsciously reached up to finger the plait behind his left ear.

"I would like to pay my respects, if it's okay."

"Of course it is! Mei would like it very much," Wu Fei moved to make his way down from the roof.

"What? Now?"

"Yes, now, unless you'd prefer not to."

"But the party?"

"We've been gone this long, if they were really missing or needing us, I am certain Heero would've found me by now," Wu Fei lowered himself onto the balcony. "Besides, we're not going far."

"Oh," Duo said as he followed Wu Fei down.

A smirk appeared on Wu Fei's lips as he looked at Duo.

"What?" the Irish asked.

"You're not afraid of ghosts, are you?"

"What?" he cried indignantly and crossed his arms, "No!"

"Don't worry, Mei won't haunt you and we're not going to a public cemetery. I don't think there's anyone else around."

"I'm not afraid!" Duo protested again. "Where are we going then?"

"To the rear garden."

Duo stopped walking and gaped at Wu Fei. When the Chinese youth realised he no longer had his companion by his side, he turned.

"Oh, for goodness sake!" Wu Fei rolled his eyes, as he interpreted the braided youth's expression. "She's not buried there if that's what you're worried about! What have you been doing in the back garden? Marking your territory?"

"No! But we have been running around it a lot."

"Might I ask you think a little more highly of me? Do you honestly believe I would leave my wife in an unmarked grave?"

"No, of course not!" Duo cried. "Uh...where are we going? Isn't the garden that way?"

"It is. You know the layout well; just how long have you been here?"

"A week, it's a bad habit. You didn't answer me."

"To my room."

"You live here?"

"Yes, I've lived with Treize since I came to Hong Kong. Zechs and Miss Noin used to but they've move to the orphanage after they got married. Heero spends half his – "

"Zechs and Miss Noin are married?" Duo exclaimed.

"Oh, I beg your pardon; did I forget to mention it? Why the surprise? They have been absolutely devoted to each other since I met them."

"Anything else I should know about?"

"They have an eighteen-month-old daughter named Elisabeth, we call her Lily."

"Wow...Zechs, a father?" Duo grinned. "Poor child!"

Wu Fei chuckled. "He is very good with children actually."

"I believe you, is there anything else?"

"Not that I can think of."

"Ah well, I'm the kinda lad who likes a little surprises once in while," Duo shrugged. "Why are we going to your room?"

"To get the key," Wu Fei said as he opened the door to his room. Duo followed him in. Wu Fei's solar reflected his personality rather well. It was clean and crisp. Although well furnished, there was an absence of clutter. Shelves upon shelves of Eastern and Western literature lined one wall while a mix of ornaments littered the room.

Wu Fei headed straight to his bureau and took a key out.

"What's the key for?"

"The door of the sepulchre."

"Sepulchre? Is that what the building at the end of the rear garden is?"

"Yes, what did you think that was?"

"I didn't bother guessing. Sally came in one day and told us that it was out of bounds. I never questioned what it was. With Dorothy acting like she owned the place, we didn't want to incur Treize's wrath further by going somewhere he didn't want strangers to go. I'm glad I didn't now, knowing that it is you whom I had to face instead!"

Wu Fei laughed, "You still don't think I have reputation for being intimidating?"

"Are you kidding? Did you see how the crowd parted when you stalked across the room to get us drinks?"

"No."

"You can be so blind sometimes, Fei!" Duo chuckled.

Idle chatter was exchanged between the youths as Wu Fei led them by candlelight to the sepulchre. It was on the southern end of the garden almost hidden away by a large rose bush. Once inside, he lit the other candles in the chamber.

The marble-lined chamber glowed in a gentle hue of amber. Candelabras stood at two feet intervals along the wall illuminated the chamber well. It was not large but it housed an aura of majesty and serenity. The altar made of sturdy oak had several plaques upon it. A large incense holder stood before them flanked by two matching candlesticks.

Wu Fei took three sticks of incense stored upon the shelves below the altar and lit them.

"Duo?" He turned to face the Irish still standing at the threshold gaping at the chamber. "You'll need to be in here if you want to pay your respects."

"This is beautiful," Duo whispered, as if not wanting to disturb the tranquillity of the room.

"I thought so too when Treize presented it to me."

"What do you mean presented to you?"

"I asked for a place where I could honour Mei and my family and he had this built for me," Wu Fei handed the incense to Duo.

"He sounds like a very obliging employer."

"He's not just my employer. We're friends."

Duo nodded absently then asked, "What am I supposed to be doing?"

"Talk to her, bow three times and put the incense into the holder," Wu Fei replied. "I'll let you have a moment."

"Uh...thanks."

Wu Fei headed out the chamber and waited patiently. Leaning against the wall, Wu Fei heaved a sigh of relief and took the moment to compose himself. The shock of seeing Duo again hadn't subsided yet; it was just taking a long time to come and go. He was relieved that they were talking to each other rather amicably. The Chinese youth was unsure if they would ever be as close as they were again but he was satisfied to know that Duo did not bear a grudge against him.

"I've blown all the candles out," Duo said as he emerged, holding the candle that they brought with them.

"Thanks."

"Why are there so many name plaques there?" the braided youth asked as they made their way back to the manor.

"They are for my mother, brother and father."

"Oh," Duo was about to ask more questions when something caught his attention. "Did you hear that?"

"Sounds like someone shouting."

The pair hurried to up the path towards the commotion. They spotted three figures by the western hedge, their collective blond heads shimmering in the pale moonlight. Quatre had his arm around Relena; she looked a little upset, while he looked livid. Zechs stood before them, somewhat in attention, while stoically taking whatever Quatre was saying to him.

"Wu Fei!" a voice called out just as he and Duo made their way towards the trio.

The Chinese youth turned to the voice. It was Noin. She stood by the patio doors watching the trio and chewing her knuckles out. She gestured to them to approach.

"Miss Noin?"

"Leave them be, they need to sort it out amongst themselves."

"Sort what out?"

"Family matters, Fei," Duo whispered briefly then turned to Noin. "Miss Noin, lovely as ever I see."

Noin beamed at him and took him into an embrace. "Charming as ever I see! It's good to see you!"

"Aye, tis good to be here."

"You are going to tell me everything. Later."

"As you wish, dear Missus Merquise."

"What do you mean family matters?" Wu Fei finally asked after their greeting.

"You knew?" Noin asked Duo in surprise.

"I knew."

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?!" Wu Fei cried.

"I'm sure Zechs doesn't mind you knowing. Relena is his sister," Noin explained.

"Zechs never said anything about a sister."

"Well, technically Zechs doesn't have a sister, but Milliardo does," Duo continued.

"You've lost me now," Wu Fei shook his head.

"Is there something of interest happening in my garden?" Treize said from behind, making Noin jump.

"You!" Noin stabbed him in the chest. "You knew Relena was going to be here and you didn't tell Zechs?"

"Me?" Treize raised an eyebrow. "Noin, I've only been back four hours. I didn't even know you were here, and if there's anyone to blame, it's Heero. He has been entertaining young Lady Peacecraft for the past few days."

"My ears are burning," Heero said, who seemed to have materialised from thin air. "What am I being blamed for now?"

"For not telling Noin that Relena was here," Wu Fei supplied, thoroughly confused by the whole situation.

"I did tell you."

"You told me you had to deal with Treize's cousin. You didn't tell me about Relena being here!"

"What difference would that make?" Heero frowned, evidently sharing Wu Fei's confusion.

"Noin, gentlemen!" Treize interjected and began ushering everyone, excluding Noin, back into the manor. "Little will come out of blaming each other. Let's just wait for them to resolve their differences and take it from there. If they choose to disclose the matter to the rest of us, so be it. If not, we still have a party to host."

"Well, that's easy for you to say, Treize," Wu Fei frowned and muttered. "You are already in the know."

The Governor chuckled. "After all these years, you still surprise me, Dragon. I never picture you for a gossip!"

"I am **not**!" Wu Fei retorted hotly.

"Hello all, what's going on?" yet another voice joined the group as they retreated to a quieter part of the manor. It was Sally and Trowa, both looking a little worn out.

"Blimey, Sally, ya haven't been taking advantage of poor Trowa, have ya?" Duo chuckled. "You'd wanna be careful, Cathy'll gut ya!"

"Paddy, shut up!" the Macanese youth began blushing as he punched the braided Irish in the arm. That was enough to get Duo chattering. The Peacecraft family altercation was momentarily forgotten as a mix of lively conversations was struck up within the group.

Wu Fei suddenly became aware of Treize standing very close behind him. The Governor leaned in and whispered into his ear, "Now I understand the chestnut locks."

The young Dragon frowned and elbowed the Governor. Treize chuckled; he did enjoy ruffling Wu Fei's feathers.

Moments later Noin turned up and said that she and Zechs were heading home and Quatre and Relena had retired to their rooms. No one questioned them as Treize rose to see the couple out.

"What was that all about?" Sally asked.

"I think it would be better to ask Relena herself," Duo replied.

"You know something, don't you?"

"Tis not for me to say!" he leapt to his feet and headed to the door, "Well, I'm going to take a leaf out of Quatre and Relena's book and retire as well."

"I'll join you, Paddy," Trowa stood then bade the others good night.

"Duo!" Sally followed them in a hurry.

" **No**! I thought you were her closest companion, how is that you don't know?"

"Please?"

"Ask Relena!"

The pair continued arguing as they disappeared around the corner. Wu Fei looked at Heero. Heero looked back. Both Oriental faces had confusion clearly etched onto them. Heero grunted, Wu Fei shrugged and the pair returned to the party. Seeing that it was his home too, Wu Fei considered himself host and would not shy away from the crowd. Heero just wanted to keep his friend company while he suffered Dorothy's shenanigans.

Fortunately for them, the rest of the guests tire soon. Within the hour, most the guests had left. The stubborn few who were still determined to stay were being forcefully encouraged to leave. Treize could be a very persuasive man.

Before long, the Manor was emptied of party guests. Relief washed over Treize, Heero and Wu Fei as the key to the front door was turned.

"And where might I ask is your cousin?" Wu Fei growled. "How did we end up doing this when it was her party?"

Treize shrugged. "Don't fret, Dragon, she will not get away with this unscathed. She may have had our grandfather wrapped round her little finger; I am not prone to her manipulation."

"Glad to hear that," Heero muttered as he wandered off. "Good night, gentlemen."

Wu Fei bade Treize good night as well and stumbled back to his room. He was rather surprised that he was still standing, considering how tired he felt. Kicking his shoes off and dropping his tunic were he stood; the young Dragon crawled into his bed. Even if he wanted to spend time mulling over the events of that night, Wu Fei didn't get the opportunity as he fell asleep the moment his head touched his pillow.

 

<hr>

 

 

## Chapter 23

Wu Fei woke to a bright, cool morning. He rolled onto this back and stared up at the canopy as events of last night's party flooded him.

The first and foremost thought he had was that Duo was back.

After four long years of wondering about and missing him, his best friend was back in the Orient. Best friend? Wu Fei snorted. Hardly. Heero has long fulfilled that role. As much as he would like to think of Duo as that, he could not. Four years would undoubtedly have changed the Irish as it had changed Wu Fei himself. Nevertheless, a part of Wu Fei fervently believed that some things would never change.

Was their friendship one of those things, he wondered? He hoped so; they were great together and those two years that they spent in each other's company were one of the best times of his life.

He wasn't expecting to relive those moments but finding out that their relationship wasn't ruined by a conflict of interest would make Wu Fei feel much better. He wasn't prepared to judge that by last night's party. Duo can put on a mask very well, that much he knew.

Eventually, he tore himself away from his comfortable bed and headed down for breakfast.

"Well, I'm glad you decided to join us." Treize smirked at him as he wondered into the breakfast room. Almost everyone was there, only Dorothy and Heero was absent from the table.

Relena and Quatre looked like they had recovered from last night's little incident. It was evident that they had managed to stave off any further hostility. In fact, Relena looked rather pleased.

"I'm not the last to the table," Wu Fei retorted, "Dorothy and Heero aren't here."

"Actually you are," Duo quipped, "Dorothy just stormed off in a huff and is sulking in her room and Heero left before breakfast."

"Coincidence or did they have another altercation?" the Chinese youth asked as he eased himself into an empty chair. Almost immediately he found food being piled into his plate. He looked up at Duo in surprise. The Irish did not respond.

"Coincidence," Treize replied, "Heero wanted to check on the children."

"Thank you, Duo," Wu Fei said then turned to the Governor, "What is the urgency? Noin and Zechs and the others are there."

"It is merely an excuse to get away from Dorothy." Sally giggled. "We all need one once in a while."

"Sally!" Relena choked on her eggs. "Honestly, she really isn't that bad."

"You're too kind, Relena," Treize said, "Even after all these years away, I can see that she hasn't changed. I am fairly surprised that she would even leave London. You are certainly a great influence, Quatre."

"If, indeed, I had a choice I would rather not be anything to her," Quatre lamented.

"Oh, is she causing you that much strive?" Treize raised an eyebrow. "If that is so, then perhaps we have to find something, or someone, else to grab and hold her attention."

"What are you planning, Treize?" Wu Fei asked dubiously.

"You have little to worry from me, Dragon, you are far too important to me to be subjected to Dorothy's ministrations!"

"I still don't trust you when it comes to things like these!"

"You wound me!" The redhead cried in mock despair. "You should know me better than that!"

"It is precisely because I know you well that I worry."

"You don't see the other gentlemen in our company worrying, why should you?"

"As long as the someone else is not one of us," Trowa quipped, "I dare say none of us will be in your way."

"True," Duo added, "If you could keep Dorothy occupied elsewhere, we'll all be very grateful."

"Duo!" Relena reprimanded again, "Gentlemen! You ought to show a lady a little more respect."

"Sweet Relena, don't be angry," Treize purred, "We were merely jesting. She is after all my cousin, she will not be mistreated while she is under my care, but that does not mean she won't learn from this voyage to the East."

Wu Fei raised an eyebrow at Treize wondering what the Governor was scheming. Although, having not met Dorothy yet, he gathered from the other's reaction to her, she was rather difficult. If Treize had intentions to groom her to be more amicable, Wu Fei certainly wasn't going to stop him. Perhaps with a new challenge before him, Treize's attention will be focused elsewhere.

Four years on and they were still playing their game, to a certain degree. Wu Fei had no lost but he hadn't won yet. Treize, Wu Fei concluded, would always be an insufferable flirt.

"What have you all planned today?" Treize asked.

"Quatre and I will be making a trip to the orphanage. I was not properly introduced to my sister-in-law last night and I am eager to meet my niece," Relena replied, "Everyone else is welcomed to join us if you have nothing else planned."

"I am certain the children would enjoy visitors," Wu Fei added, "I should make a visit too; I haven't been there in weeks."

"Why not?" Sally shrugged. "Since we did not believe we would live to see the sunrise after Dorothy's party, we have nothing planned."

Treize smiled bemused. "Why did you not think you would see the next sunrise?"

"For fear of you, no doubt," Wu Fei quipped.

"Me?"

Sally giggled. "We were unsure how you would take to five strangers in your home who had inadvertently brought the Lady Catalonia to here to commandeer it."

"Your reputation preceded you, Treize," the Chinese youth said, "Did I not warn you of that?"

"This from the man who can cow a room full of magistrates with the sheer notion of his presence?"

"I beg your pardon?" Wu Fei exclaimed haughtily, "I have no such reputation, you are thinking of Zechs."

"Boys!" Sally cried with a hint of laughter on the edge of her voice, "Mind your manners at the breakfast table."

"My apologies, dear Sally." Treize bowed lightly. "The little Dragon here can be a little feisty."

Right on cue, Wu Fei flushed bright red. He would've very likely kicked Treize if Governor weren't sitting across the table from him. He narrowed his eyes menacingly at him.

"If you would excuse me." Treize flashed the group a brilliant smile and began to rise. "I shall take leave now. Send my regards to the others and the children."

"You won't be joining us?" Relena asked.

"I had better see to my young petulant cousin." The redhead grinned. "As difficult as she may be, she is still under my care. Have a good day, ladies, gentlemen."

"And you," Quatre replied as they, too, left the table to leave for the orphanage.

Wu Fei shot a quick glance at Duo, who seemed preoccupied. Wu Fei wondered if the braided youth was all right. He seemed rather distant compared to the night before. He only hoped that it was not his presence that was the cause of the Irish's dour mood. No matter how much he tired to ignore it, the rampart of uncertainty and fear between them made its presence felt. Evidently they had a long way to go before their friendship would be restored to its former condition, if indeed that restoration was possible.

Not only did Wu Fei have to contend with his own guilty feelings, he had noted that Trowa did not seem very amicable towards him. It was clear that the tall brunet cared deeply for Duo. Wu Fei even wondered if they had a relationship that was more intimate than friends.

As they waited for the carriages to be readied, the others launched into merry conversation. Wu Fei said little, choosing to watch rather than participate. Heero was right about them, they were down to earth and friendly and Wu Fei realised that he could grow to value their company.

Sally was almost dominant in the group. Bright, outgoing and ostensibly fearless, she had an intake of the world around her that belies her aristocratic upbringing. Quatre was reserved and quiet, yet with a strong and confident character. He had a kind of childlike curiosity that lent a feel of innocence to his aura. Relena, although seemingly similar to Quatre, bore a greater semblance of austerity and astuteness. Trowa, the most enigmatic of them, stood as the strong silent guardian to the group. His ties to the company were quite obviously through Duo.

Duo seemed unchanged on the whole. The jovial smile upon his face still shone and the impish glint in his beautiful violet eyes had not faded over the years. Nevertheless, a burden within his heart had weighted upon his bubbly personality. However pretentious as it may seem, Wu Fei cannot help but feel that he was a part of the cause.

Was there anything he could do? Even after all these years of separation, the braided Irish had remained one of the most important persons in Wu Fei's life. He did not want to be a cause of concern and sorrow to Duo.

Just as he stared wistfully at the Irish, Duo turned and met his gaze. Wu Fei felt his cheeks flush again and offered his former best friend a smile. Duo returned it with no small amount of sincerity.

Heartened by the simple yet meaningful gesture, Wu Fei felt better and resolved to do all he could strengthen their fragile relationship.

Before long they were at the orphanage, heartily greeted by a dozen of excited children. Duo, Relena and Quatre took to the energetic children almost immediately, each having no less than two of them hanging of a limb or two. After a brief introduction, Noin showed Quatre and his party around the estate as Zechs, Heero and Wu Fei waited for them in Heero's private solar.

"I'm sure you're wondering about Relena and I," Zechs said as they enjoyed a pot of white peony tea.

"That I am," Heero confessed, "But I am not one to pry, we all have our secrets in the past."

Zechs raised a curious eyebrow at Heero's proclamation but chose not to pursue it, "I apologise for not telling you sooner, the issue never did arise, nor did I ever expect her to arrive in Hong Kong."

"Not telling us you had a sister won't destroy our friendship, Zechs," Wu Fei replied, "Do you know how many siblings either Heero or I have? Sometimes even I question the exact number of siblings I have."

"True, we never did exchange such information of our family."

"I have a feeling neither one of us are particularly proud of our family and family's past," the Chinese youth mused, "Is that not one of the main reasons why we ended up together? There is no need for you to tell us anything if you choose not to."

"I concur." Heero nodded.

"Thank you both." The blond bowed gratefully. "It is nice to know that, but I choose to share. I am not ashamed of Relena or my relation to her. In fact she is my only regret when I left home.

"I love my sister dearly, but I could not take her with me when I chose to leave my family. You were right, Wu Fei, my father did some thing that was unforgivable, but he was beyond reproach. I was aghast to be his heir, to succeed a legacy that I was ashamed of.

"Thus, I left without word, without explanation. That was eight years ago. Everything that I had been, I discarded at the doorstep of the Peacecraft Manor, including my sister." He sighed wistfully.

After a moment Zechs continued, "No doubt my disappearance caused her some distress for we were close. I guess after all these years she had put me behind her. Quatre was none too pleased when my sudden reappearance upset Relena. He seemed to have assumed my former role as an elder protective brother. That was the main cause of our altercation last night.

"When I assumed the identity of Zechs Merquise and made my own living within her Majesty's Navy, I had decided that my ties with my family were truly severed. Milliardo Peacecraft 'died' the day I renounced my heritage. It was for the better."

"It would seem we have one more thing in common." Heero smirked.

"Indeed! Is Treize the only one who hasn't renounced his noble status?" Wu Fei asked, "What of Miss Noin?"

Zechs chuckled, "Noin is not of noble blood; however her father had been knighted. He served his Majesty valiantly," Zechs explained, "Another reason why I'm grateful that I am no longer a member of the landed gentry. Our marriage would've been frowned upon."

"Your marriage would have happened regardless," Wu Fei said with a certain resolve, "Love like yours cannot be hindered by the whims of class. Even if you were still a lord, somehow, someone would've done something about it."

"You sound like you're speaking from experience?" Zechs raised an eyebrow.

"I am; Mei was not an aristocrat."

"I see." Zechs nodded, "How did you manage that then?"

"I had nothing to do with it, actually. My aunt, mother and Mei's father schemed without my knowledge or consent."

"An arranged marriage that turned out for to your advantage?" Heero asked, "You were fortunate."

"You sound almost bitter." Zechs smirked. "Is there something you're not telling us?"

"No."

"You are hiding something. I've revealed a chapter of my past, it's your turn."

"What of Wu?"

"I have nothing more of interest to share. All noteworthy chapters of my life have been revealed, my life was not that eventful," Wu Fei replied, picking up the cue from Zechs to tease their Japanese friend, "Do you have a wife back home in Japan?"

"Most definitely not!" Heero exclaimed haughtily, "Do you think I would be this dishonourable as to abandon my wife?"

"Heero, you might as well tell while there's no one else around." Zechs grinned, "We will take your secrets to our graves. Moreover, you know very well that we won't leave you in peace until we wring the truth out of you!"

"There is nothing to tell!" the Japanese youth insisted.

"You don't lie very well," Wu Fei quipped.

"I do **not** lie." He shot his companions a venomous look.

Both Wu Fei and Zechs were completely unfazed by his glare. They have come to know it well and knew that Heero's bark was much worse than his bite. They continued to badger him, more out of enjoyment in tormenting the brunet than wanting to satisfy their curiosity.

"I was betrothed, nothing more!" Heero finally relented, "Now, leave me alone!"

"Betrothed?" Zechs whistled, "You've been keeping that quite, where is she? What happened?"

"Stop being so nosy, Zechs!"

"You can't just stop telling a story halfway through, we want to know!" Wu Fei pleaded.

"Treize is right." Heero grunted, "You are a gossip-monger!"

"I **am** not!" the Chinese youth protested.

"I have to agree with both of them." Zechs chuckled.

"Traitor!" Wu Fei scowled at the blond Lieutenant, "You started this! You are as much a gossip-monger as I am!"

"Did I ever deny being one?" Zechs smiled slyly, "But we're digressing. It was a cunning ploy to distract us, Heero, but I am not that easily swayed. Tell!"

The Japanese youth heaved a sigh of resignation, "There is nothing to tell. I chose exile therefore the betrothal is no longer legitimate. She has very likely been married to someone else more deserving. What else is there to say?"

"That was rather anti-climatic," Zechs muttered.

Heero shrugged, "I led a boring and mundane life."

"Somehow no matter how hard you tired," Wu Fei said, "A wonderfully colourful character like you could never be boring or mundane."

"Do you know that you're beginning to sound more like Treize everyday?" Heero smirked, "What with all these uncharacteristic complimenting and flirting."

"What?" Wu Fei felt himself flush bright red. Just as he was ready to retort, Noin knocked briefly and entered the room.

"Are you both picking on Wu Fei again?" she looked chidingly at them when she noted the pink cheeks on the Chinese youth.

"Most definitely," Zechs chuckled as he rose and gave Noin a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Where are the others?" Heero asked.

"Around somewhere. The children have accosted them." She smiled. "And all of them are having a good time. I was thinking of maybe taking a trip down to the beach, with so many extra helpers, I'm sure we can manage to keep the children in check."

"That's a fabulous idea, Miss Noin," Wu Fei, having recovered from his blushing, said, "The children will certainly enjoy it."

"Heero, Zechs, will you help me prepare for the trip? Wu Fei, you let the others know."

The men nodded at their instructions and filed out of Heero's room. Zechs and Heero followed Noin while Wu Fei went in search of the others.

He found Sally and Relena with the older children between the ages of ten to thirteen, telling them stories of Britain. They hung onto their every word. At least they seemed to be paying attention to the words. Wu Fei recognised the glazed look in some of the boys' eyes as they gaze at Relena.

Chuckling to himself, he stood apart from them and watched. Relena was glowing in the attention she received, whether she was aware of it or not, the young Lady Peacecraft commanded attention and awe with a firm disposition. Wu Fei guessed that as a Lady, she was groomed to address crowds and the like. Sally on the other hand seemed more content to play second fiddle in the storytelling session.

As he stood and watched, Sally looked up and flashed him a big, bright smile. Wu Fei returned it then gestured for her to approach; he didn't want to interrupt Relena.

"Miss Sally," he began.

"Just Sally please," she interrupted, "I don't like titles and prefixes."

"Sally it is, then. Miss Noin is planning an excursion to the beach. Would you and Miss Relena mind being child-minders for one day?"

"Of course we don't mind," Sally grinned, "That is if the children can stand us for that long!"

"They rarely have visitors, I don't remember seeing them this excited in a while," Wu Fei chuckled, "They have probably grown bored of our presence by now; they'll enjoy new company immensely."

"Do you care for them as well?"

"In a manner of speaking, I spend a few days here teaching and training them whenever I'm not away with Treize."

"What do you teach?"

"Reading, writing, calligraphy and martial arts."

"Calligraphy?" she raised a curious eyebrow, "That's unusual."

"It was a part of my curriculum when I was growing up; I thought I should share it as well. However, not all the children are interested in it." he smiled.

"They don't all learn the same things?"

"Not for skills like calligraphy. We make them study subjects that would prove useful to them when they make their way beyond these walls, things like reading and writing, both Cantonese and English. Some of the children consider things like calligraphy frivolous, but since the others expressed an interest, I can't deny them the opportunity when I have what it takes to teach them."

"You and the others are really something," Sally said in admiration, "I would have loved to be involved in such a venture."

"Why don't you? Surely you have orphanages in Britain?"

"Naturally," she said, then drew herself up to adopt a superior posture and said in a high-pitched lofty voice, "But it is unseemly for a high born lady to be consorting with the commoners, sullying her hands and reputation by performing the work of a servant."

Wu Fei looked at her in amusement, "I am assuming that someone, perhaps your mother, said that when you suggested it?"

"My grandmother." Sally relaxed and returned to her normal posture, "I love her, but she is so ... proper! I'm surprised she allowed me to journey with Quatre! Although, I believe her sole reason for consent was in hope that some romance would blossom between us!"

"You are promised to Quatre?"

"Oh, no!" she laughed, "We're definitely not sweethearts or betrothed. We have known each other since we were children but I feel nothing more than a deep, sisterly affection towards him and he feels the same. Notwithstanding, Quatre is one of London's most eligible bachelors and I understand that my grandmother only wants what's best for me."

"It would seem that aristocrats all over the world view marriage as a means of gaining social precedence among their peers. The Chinese are no different."

"Indeed, as I always say, if you've seen one royal, you've seen them all!"

"Well said." Wu Fei grinned.

"I think I shall take my leave now, Wu Fei. It looks like the children are overwhelming Relena. I should lend her a hand and I'll let the children know about the beach."

"Don't be afraid to reprimand them. They can get cheeky!"

"Duly noted." Sally gave him another bright winning smile and went to Relena's rescue.

Wu Fei retreated from the mid courtyard and continued his search for the others. In the training courtyard, he found Duo and Trowa playing with the younger children. The two young men were akin children themselves. Wu Fei watched with fascination, he could not ever remember succumbing to such abandoned joy. There was always something in his life to remind of the restraint he had to show.

Watching the interaction between the Irish and his enigmatic companion, Wu Fei was surprised and somewhat ashamed to find that a hint of jealousy touched his heart. It seemed to him that the two of them had a very close and intimate relationship and the Chinese youth could not help but wish that he still had Duo's companionship.

Nevertheless, Duo was happy. Wu Fei would do nothing to jeopardise that. He had already broken the Irish's heart once; he wasn't going to do it again.

"Hey, Fei!" the sultry baritone that was Duo's voice brought Wu Fei out of his reverie, "Join in the fun!"

The Chinese youth laughed as Duo disappeared under a cluster of small squealing children. Their game, whatever it may have been, suddenly became a wrestling match - the children against the Irish.

"Waaa! Help!" Duo cried in mock despair as Wu Fei and Trowa laughed helplessly.

"Do you think we should help?" the Chinese youth asked casually.

"I'm certain he's having more fun than the children!" Trowa replied as he wisely removed himself from the children's range of attack.

"I don't doubt that. When they've finished torturing Duo, will you let them know that Miss Noin is taking them to the beach, with your help, of course? You have no objections to helping us mind them for today?"

"None whatsoever." Trowa shook his head, "And Duo will enjoy it. He has an affinity to children."

"I noticed. Thank you, Trowa. If you'll excuse me, I still have yet to find Quatre."

"Last I saw of him, a couple of children took him that way." Trowa pointed towards the back of the estate.

"Thank you." Wu Fei bowed and left the training courtyard hastily.

Quatre and two of the children were sitting in the middle of Heero's garden. One of them was leaning lazily against the blond, the other, his niece, was in his lap. As Wu Fei neared, he realised that the blond was singing softly to them. Wu Fei was loathed to interrupt them but Quatre spotted him and smiled.

Wu Fei approached and sat beside Quatre, taking the child who had been leaning on Quatre on to his lap. Quatre continue singing, quite unabashed by an audience. The blond lordling had a clear and melodic voice and it was lulling the children to sleep. Wu Fei listened in awe, knowing that he could hold a tune in a bucket and he hated people watching him in any kind of performance.

"You have an incredible voice," Wu Fei complimented Quatre when he finished the song.

"Thank you." Quatre smiled.

["Hey."] Wu Fei roused the sleepy child in his lap, ["Don't fall asleep! Miss Noin said she'd take us to be beach."]

["The beach?"] He was awake in an instant.

["Yes. Go join the others and when she's ready, she'll come get you, okay?"]

[" **Yaaaay!** "] the boy cried in delight and tore off to find the others.

"What did you say to him?" Quatre chuckled, shifting Lily to a more comfortable position.

"Miss Noin suggested an excursion to the beach. The children don't get to go on big trips like this often. Some of them are quite a handful and we aren't all always available at the same time to take them all out."

"That's nice. And there are more than enough of us to keep them in check, right?"

"Correct, that's what Miss Noin thought so too. You don't mind?"

"No, of course not. I'm more than happy to help."

"Thank you."

Lily reached out to Wu Fei and began chewing at the hem of his sleeve.

"No, Lily, don't chew on my tunic." Wu Fei chortled as he wrestled his sleeve from her. She frowned indignantly at him, "Your mother will scold me if I let you do that."

At that Quatre shifted Lily onto his other lap. The little imp began amusing herself with the shiny button on Quatre's cuffs.

"This is a lovely place. You all must've worked hard for this."

"Are you referring to the garden or the orphanage?"

"Both, really."

"Well, the garden is Heero's handy work. It was his first Christmas present to Miss Noin." Wu Fei gestured to the surrounding, "He takes great pride in it."

"I would not have guessed that Heero was an artist."

The Chinese youth chuckled, "I know what you mean. Even after four years, he still surprises me. You know what they say, still waters run deep."

"An apt description for Mister Yuy." the blond head nodded.

The garden fell to a hush, only playful cries from within the mansion and Lily's occasional chuckle filtered through their serene surroundings.

"I'm certain that Aunt Victoria would've been proud," Quatre whispered.

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh, I was just thinking out loud. Aunt Victoria was Relena's mother. She would've been proud to know that Milli --- Zechs has done very well for himself."

Wu Fei merely nodded, unsure as to how he could reply to that. He noticed that Quatre referred to his aunt in the past tense. It was not his place to question.

Moments later, Heero came for them and informed them that Noin was ready to round up the children. Wu Fei knew that was going to be quite a task, seeing how excited they were. There were no more than twenty children and there were nine adults. Surely they could each keep two children in check?

Wu Fei made himself comfortable on the beach watching the children play with unmitigated joy. They rarely went out in droves and they were taking full advantage of that day's excursion. Coupled with the presence of Quatre and his company, Wu Fei wagered that this would be a rather unforgettable day for them.

Most of the children were by the shoreline, not quite sure of getting into the sea. Some braver ones had leapt in; literally head first, making the adults a little panicky as none of them had been taught how to swim. With no further hesitation, Zechs, Heero, Trowa and Duo stationed themselves in the water with strict instructions for the children not to swim past the boundary they have set.

Noin and Sally joined the men in the water to instruct all those who had an interest to learn how to swim. Relena, not being a strong swimmer herself, was content to watch over the younger ones wading just a few feet from the shoreline. Quatre had chosen not to get wet, as had three children. They were busy building a sand castle.

Wu Fei had Lily and a four-year-old boy called Loong for company. Lily was busy with her own toys that Noin had brought along and Loong was scratching shaky characters in the sand.

["Loong?"] Wu Fei asked as he looked curiously at the boy, ["What are you doing?"]

["Writing."] He said without looking up.

["Why?"]

["Because I want make pretty words."]

["Why do you want to make pretty words?"] Wu Fei pressed on.

["I wanna be good like you."]

Wu Fei blinked in surprise. He had very little contact with the young boy, his classes often comprised of those older than eight. Why would the little boy pick him as a role model? Although he did love all the children dearly, Wu Fei would be the first to admit that he did not have the same kind of rapport with them like Heero and Noin did. Nevertheless the children would flock to him like bees to honey just as much as they would flock to the others.

["Loong."] He smiled and reached out to the boy, ["Come here."]

Loong obediently put his stick down and shuffled to Wu Fei.

["We're here to have some fun; we can practice making pretty words later okay? I'll even come help you."]

At that offer of assistance, the boy's deep brown eyes lit up, ["Really?"]

Wu Fei chuckled, ["Yes, really. Why don't you go join Quatre? I'm sure he'll be happy to have another pair of hands to help him build his castle."]

Loong nodded and ran off to join Quatre and his little troop of builders.

"Well, Lily, it's just you and me, beautiful." Wu Fei tickled the baby, making her gurgle in delight. Wu Fei rolled onto his front and smiled that the little dark-haired beauty, "Why don't you show your Uncle Wu Fei what you've got there?"

Wu Fei wasn't sure how much time had passed as he played with Lily. Occasionally, some of the children would come up and tell him how much fun swimming was while others would come complain to him that so and so was splashing water on them.

Quatre and his group built a pretty impressive structure. The children were incredibly proud of their achievement and stopped everyone who passed asking them what they thought of it.

Some children had taken to swimming like they had been a fish in a previous life while those who were a little less confident about the whole thing did not wade into water deeper than their chest. Inevitably, those who had likened to the sea had begun some kind of wrestling match. While perched on a team mate's shoulder, they would attempt to unseat their opponent. Those involved included the adults. Wu Fei had a sneaking suspicion that it was the bigger "children" that started it all.

After their castle-building session, Quatre's group dispersed and went off doing their own thing. The blond youth decided to join Wu Fei and Lily.

"Mind some company?" Quatre asked.

"Not at all." the Chinese youth gestured to a patch on the blanket not covered by Lily's toys, "You're not swimming with the others?"

"I can't swim."

Wu Fei looked at Quatre in surprise, "You can't? Yet you sailed all this way here on a ship? You're braver than you look."

The blond chuckled, "That's what Duo said when he found out. Actually, he implied that I was a fool."

"When did he find out?"

"When we were in Macao."

Wu Fei smirked, "He must have had quite a shock to realise that that far into the journey."

"He did, I don't think I've ever seen him shout before. Fortunately, I had Trowa to protect me."

"You were lucky. An angry Duo is not a nice Duo. Trowa is a brave man."

"They seem to understand each other well. They've know each other for years."

"They have?" Wu Fei's curiosity piqued, "Are they shipmates?"

"Oh, no." blond head shook, "We met Trowa on Macao and Duo asked him to join us while we were in Hong Kong. I do not believe Trowa has had a vacation in some time. He and his sister run a most wonderfully quaint hotel. I should like to return there before we sail back to England."

"Trowa's Macanese?"

"It doesn't show, does it? If I'm not mistaken, he's third generation Macanese and his ancestry is primarily British with a hint of Portuguese."

The true nature of Duo and Trowa's relationship finally dawned on Wu Fei. The tall brunet could be none other than the companion that Duo spoke of and left some five years ago. Obsidian eyes moved towards the two youths who were indulging in carefree jesting in the water. A surge of jealousy rose from the pit of Wu Fei stomach and he felt ashamed.

It was wrong; wrong for him to feel resentful of their relationship. He knew that he could not offer Duo the kind of devotion and commitment that Trowa could; hence he had no right to harbour such envy. Duo deserved happiness and Wu Fei understood that he was not the one to give that to him.

"Wu Fei?"

The Chinese youth started at the voice. He was so absorbed in his own thoughts he hadn't heard Quatre's question, "Pardon me, Quatre, I was lost in thought for a moment. What was it you asked?"

"I was just wondering why you weren't swimming with the others either."

"Like you, I don't know how."

"At the very least," Quatre smiled, "We aren't being subjected to the torture currently taking place in the water."

Just as they looked towards the others, Duo let out a screech as Zechs and Heero toppled him and Trowa. The former two whooped in triumph.

"I wholeheartedly agree, Quatre." Wu Fei chuckled, "Uh, oh, don't look now but I think the enemy is approaching."

"Should we run?"

"We would not get very far. Perhaps we could use Lily as a shield?"

Quatre chuckled, "We can certainly try. Although I doubt Miss Noin would appreciate it."

"Why are you two still dry?" Duo demanded.

"Weren't you the one who explicitly forbade me to be near water owing to the lack of my swimming abilities?" Quatre asked innocently.

"I said you weren't allowed on the promenade unaccompanied when we were upon the open sea," Duo replied, "We're on a beach and surrounded by people who can swim, you are in no danger of drowning. Now get off your noble behind and get into the water."

"Either that," Trowa added calmly, "Or we throw you in."

"I remember a certain someone getting particularly upset the last time I was thrown into the sea." Quatre smirked.

"I'll live through yet another traumatic episode." Trowa shrugged and reached to pull Quatre onto his feet, "You'll need to learn eventually."

"I must protest!" the blond youth cried.

"Protest all you want." Duo grinned, "You will be wet one way or another."

Trowa being the stronger and taller of the pair had successfully dragged Quatre to the shoreline. When Sally had decided to give Trowa a hand, Wu Fei knew that Quatre had lost the battle. With an almighty splash, the blond was thoroughly soaked. Duo roared with laughter and promptly turned to look at Wu Fei.

"You wouldn't dare," the Chinese youth said ominously.

"I've seen what you can do at fourteen, Fei. I don't even dare to imagine what you are able to do at nineteen. I ain't that foolish as to try!" the braided Irish chuckled and sat down on the spot Quatre vacated earlier.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"But I would ask you to join us."

"Someone needs to watch Lily."

"I'm sure one of the others wouldn't mind taking over for a while."

"I would not ask any of them to stop on my account. They are enjoying this far more than I would. I do not like swimming."

"I thought you couldn't." Duo watched Lily in amusement as the little girl had gotten a hold of the end of his braid and began playing with it.

"I can't but I do not have the desire to learn either."

"It can be useful."

"Perhaps, but I would not be learning it in this lifetime."

The Irish raised a curious eyebrow, "Did something happen to you when you were younger while you were in the sea?"

"Nothing gets pass you, huh?" Wu Fei snorted, "Yes, something did happen. My brother was an enthusiast in conducting practical jokes. I was often his chosen victim. Ever since I was thrown into a river, one with a vicious undercurrent might I add, I have been somewhat apprehensive about any body of water that has a current in it. If I had a choice not to be in one such body, I would rather not."

"I didn't realise. I'm glad you survived the experience. I hope you returned the favour."

"I most certainly did," Wu Fei said with a smug look on his face.

"You do have a vindictive streak."

"With the kind of company that I have foolishly chosen to keep, I have to in order to survive to see the next day."

"Zechs can be somewhat ... colourful in his tomfoolery. I have been the receiving end of a few of them."

"You should see the collaboration between him and Treize then. Heero and I have had to resolve to flee in some instances! Sometimes is it better to be prudent and survive the day. Revenge can be sought in due time."

Duo laughed, "You have good people in your company, Fei."

"As have you."

"Tis not the same," Duo said wistfully, "I had not met any of them, save Trowa, prior to this voyage. They and I do not have the same rapport as you do with Zechs, Noin, Heero and Treize. They and I do not even belong in the same social class. Do not be mistaken, for I enjoy their company immensely, but sometimes tis good to have someone around who understand you better than you understand yourself."

Wu Fei's heart clenched at that proclamation and his guilt renewed. More than ever he felt that he had been the cause that drove Duo away from them. Things would have been vastly different had Duo remained on Lintin even for a week longer. Then perhaps the Irish would not have had to spend the past four years apart from them. But surely an ebullient gregarious soul like he would've made friends?

Friends – Wu Fei knew Duo would not have been lacking in that. It was a kindred spirit that the Irish sought.

"I had forgotten how much I missed the East until I came back here."

"Not much has changed on the whole. Hong Kong is perhaps the most notable improvement in the waters of South China Sea."

"Indeed," Duo smiled, "There is certainly more savoury communities here now."

"Have you been to Hong Kong before?"

"What sailor ain't been here? Tis a haven for us, just slightly beyond the reach of the Imperial government."

"True. I'm glad you're enjoying your return to the East."

"I am, it has turned out much better than I anticipated."

Wu Fei felt the same pang of jealousy hammer in his heart for he immediately assume the braided youth was referring to Trowa. He grit his teeth and pushed the feeling away. "How long are you going to stay?"

"We are scheduled to leave in three months, but things could change. If Quatre chooses to extend his sabbatical, then we would remain here longer, even if the others prefer to return. I am bound to Quatre on this voyage."

"I see."

"You sound disappointed." Duo looked imploringly at him with those expressive violet eyes of his. Wu Fei swallowed and felt his ears going pink.

"I am being selfish." he averted his gaze from Duo's eyes, "I was hoping to spend more time with you."

"Oh," Duo said nothing more, which was rather unusual.

"It's just been so long since we talked."

"We're talking now."

Wu Fei nodded absently, focusing his attention on the little girl who had decided that she wanted some attention. Lily began clambering all over Wu Fei, her left fist still firmly clutching the end of Duo's braid.

"Where are you taking me, little lady?" Duo chuckled as she tugged on him. Lily had nestled herself comfortably in Wu Fei's arm and had Duo leaning across to accommodate her.

"She has an uncanny fascination with hair. It is these moments that make me glad that I had not chosen to grow my hair out again. I do believe that Zechs is responsible for that unusual interest."

"Or perhaps her love of long lustrous locks is from her mother. Miss Noin does have a soft spot for those of us with longer than usual hair."

The Chinese youth chortled, "Of course. Little Miss Merquise does take after her mother in being very wilful and headstrong."

"I cannae believe that Zechs and Miss Noin have a daughter," Duo whispered as he gaze at the little girl falling asleep in Wu Fei's arms, "Have I been away that long?"

Wu Fei gave him no answer. To the Chinese youth, it sounded like Duo regarded the East as home and perhaps them as family. Wu Fei began to feel progressively worse about the whole incident. He knew that Duo would not be so spiteful as to make him feel bad deliberately. The braided youth was only being honest and sharing his feelings with him. Wu Fei felt reassured to know that Duo could and would still open up to him on a certain level, but he also felt almost undeserving of the Irish's trust.

Completely lost for words, he reached out to Duo and grasped his hand firmly, hoping that small gesture would convey his feelings of affection and understanding. The braided youth welcomed Wu Fei's touch and gave him a heartfelt smile.

Perhaps they **could** mend their friendship. Wu Fei prayed that would be so.

 

<hr>

 

## Chapter 24

"You wanted to see me?" Wu Fei asked as he stepped into Treize's study.

"Yes, have a seat." The Governor gestured to a random chair.

"Well?" the Chinese youth cocked his head as he seated himself.

"Would you like to have some time to for yourself?"

"No, why?"

"To spend some time with your friends, perhaps?"

"There is no need for that, Treize."

"Wouldn't you like to rekindle your friendship with Mister Maxwell?"

Wu Fei cursed to himself. Was he really that easy to read? Everyone seemed to know what exactly was going on in his life, especially Treize. There was no hiding from the Governor and sometimes he resented that.

"Treize," he said as calmly as possible, "My friendship with Duo is sound. There is nothing to rekindle."

"Then perhaps you are hoping for something more?"

Wu Fei resisted the urge to splutter. By that time, Treize had moved around his massive desk and had perched himself on its edge directly in front of Wu Fei. He leaned forward casually, pinning the Chinese youth with a steely, yet mischievous glare.

"Don't be ridiculous! You know I am not that way!" Wu Fei snapped, matching that stare.

"Yet you have no qualms sharing a bed with me?" Treize chuckled.

"We slept in the same bed on several occasions; we were by no means consummating a relationship. There is a difference!"

"Oh, I suppose." The Governor straightened himself and gave Wu Fei a nonchalant shrug. "Nevertheless, your desire for male companionship is present."

"Confound you, Treize!" Wu Fei stood up angry and stalked out of the study.

He wasn't sure why what Treize said had riled him up. He suspected that he was more afraid that there was some truth in the Governor's words than the actual implication. Over the past years, their usual bickering often involved a lot of sarcasm and wit, Wu Fei had not lost his temper with Treize in a long time. He was somewhat embarrassed by his outburst.

He stomped angrily through the Manor and headed towards Mei. There, he could always find solace as much as the rooftops. At least when he was with Mei, no one would dare interrupt him. Not even Heero, who had an uncanny ability to track him down no matter how well he may be hidden.

["My Phoenix,"] Wu Fei sighed and sank into the floor leaning against the altar. ["I'm sorry."]

He chuckled to himself, imagining what her response would be.

["What are you sorry for?"] she would ask.

["You really want me to say it out loud, don't you?"]

["I love you, Wu and as well as I know you, I cannot tell what is in your mind."] She would roll her pretty brown eyes. ["Don't worry, your parents and brother aren't listening. They're busy elsewhere."]

"I'm going crazy," Wu Fei muttered to himself, "Talking to ghosts."

He looked reached for the plait that was still woven behind his left ear. He still wore it and felt lost without it there. He had had to braid again it a few times, of course, as he had chosen to keep his hair short.

Past regrets resurfaced and old wounds opened. He was feeling the swell of emotions that he weathered through during and immediately after the war. He had always seen his and Duo's reunion as a happy, simple occasion. He had not anticipated the conflict of emotions and interests that assaulted him.

["Mei,"] he sighed, ["I wish you were here. At least I would be certain about whom I love."]

Wu Fei lost track of time as he sat in the candlelit chamber lost in his own thoughts. He realised that had been there for two hours when his candle burned out. They had an approximate lifespan of that duration.

He unfurled himself like a cat and stretched his cramped limbs before heading out of the sepulchre.

It was mid afternoon and Quatre and company, save Relena, were having tea on the patio. Treize was with them. Wu Fei scowled, because of Treize's implication he had spent the afternoon wrestling with his emotions, what right had the Governor to be enjoying himself? Then Wu Fei promptly felt his ears turn pink from embarrassment and annoyance. He was being petty and childish. Treize was merely teasing him, as usual.

Squaring his shoulders, he marched up to them with a mask of geniality on.

"Ahh, Wu Fei," Treize smiled, "I'm glad you've decided to join us."

"Where have you been?" Duo asked, "We were looking for you."

"With Mei," Wu Fei said briefly before taking a seat between Quatre and Sally. The young Irish nodded in understanding and questioned no more.

"Who's Mei?" Sally asked instead.

"My late wife."

"I'm sorry," she said, blushing in awkwardness, "I didn't know."

"No harm done. I do not make it public knowledge, you had no way of knowing without asking," Wu Fei smiled gently at the blushing maiden.

"I see you have calmed down," Treize smirked.

"Treize, may I have a private word?" Wu Fei growled and stood up abruptly.

"Please excuse us, ladies, gentlemen," the Governor bowed lightly and follow Wu Fei to the far end of the garden. "Yes, Dragon?" he purred.

"S **top it**!" Wu Fei practically shouted, "Why are you so intent on embarrassing me in front of them? Must you insist on indulging in your sordid games of flirtation and seduction in public? Have you no shame? Do you have so little respect for me that you cannot bear for me to have a little dignity?"

"Hush, you're making a scene," Treize brushed off Wu Fei's claim flippantly, "I am merely having a little fun."

"At my expense?!"

"You never used to mind."

"We never had guests in our midst! Heero, Zechs and Noin understand enough to ignore you and your salacious implications. They don't!"

"You're worried about what they may think of our relationship?"

"Yes!"

"You fear that Mister Maxwell might mistake the nature of our relationship?"

" **No**! This has nothing to do with Duo. This is about me! And my feelings and my pride."

"If you say so, Dragon," Treize smirked impishly at him, "I apologise. It was rude of me to put you in such an awkward position. We shall leave the salacious implications to the privacy of our own chambers then."

"You are impossible!" the Chinese youth growled through clenched teeth.

"You wouldn't want me any other way."

Wu Fei let out a sigh of frustration, "Just keep me out of your innuendos and I will make no further complaint."

"As you wish." The Governor bowed. "Shall we rejoin the others?"

"No, I do not feel like entertaining. Please make my apologies," Wu Fei stalked back into the Manor without waiting for a reply.

That certainly did not serve to improve his mood. In fact, it only made it much worse. He decided on a trip to the orphanage, the children were always a pleasant distraction. In addition to that, Heero had proven himself to be a very good listener.

Wu Fei had never spoken of Duo to the others. Not in a personal way. Whatever transpired between them had always remained between them. It was too important to Wu Fei to share such an intimate moment with anyone else.

Heero would undoubtedly have noticed something uncharacteristic in Wu Fei's behaviour. As aloof as the young Japanese may seem, he never misses a trick. His detached exterior had fooled many a children but in truth Heero knew exactly who did what, who had been naughty and who has had their hand in the jar of sweets. Wu Fei would have never guessed that his samurai training would be so beneficial when caring for the children. The older children had come to learn that Heero was the eyes and ears of the orphanage and they found it a challenge to attempt to pull the wool over the Japanese's eyes. It was a difficult challenge. No one has succeeded yet.

As Wu Fei headed to the stables, a figure blindly rounding a corner ran into him. She cried out in surprise as they collided. Wu Fei's quick reflexes kept her from falling over.

"Sally!" he cried, "Are you alright?"

"Sorry about that." She smiled sheepishly, as she attempted to salvage the remnants of her dignity. "Duo was threatening something unpleasant on my person. I felt that it would be prudent of me to flee. The others would offer me no assistance as they no doubt believe that I am deserving of such a fate!"

"Duo was doing what?" Wu Fei's eyes widen in shock.

The honey-blonde chuckled. "Don't look so surprised, Wu Fei, we threaten and insult each other on an hourly basis. He is like the mischievous younger brother that I never had."

"I see," Wu Fei nodded; hearten to hear that Sally had regarded Duo as something more than a friend. Despite what Duo believed, his new friends did value him very much. He smiled and continued, "Do you think you're safe yet or do you require some protection?"

"Are you offering your services?"

Wu Fei gave Sally a florid bow. "I am bound to protect those in need."

Sally laughed out loud then curtsied. "Then I accept."

"Excellent. We should move away from this hallway, it does not provide much protection."

"You're taking this seriously," she grinned.

Wu Fei raised an eyebrow. "Would you rather fend for yourself until he is upon you?"

"No, no. I will obey."

Wu Fei returned her bright, sunny smile. He was fairly surprised that his mood virtually turned as he continued to chat with Sally. She had a smile and a happy disposition that was as infectious as Duo's Wu Fei couldn't help but feel lightened by her mirth. This was perhaps the first time they conversed. She was bright, worldly and very stubborn – Wu Fei quickly discovered, perhaps even as stubborn as he.

Before long they were debating about anything they could think of. They were hiding in Wu Fei's library. Duo had yet to find them; either that or he had postponed his intentions of carrying out his threat.

"I'm sorry Wu Fei," she declared resolutely, "But no matter what you say, I will not change my mind. I know I am not in error."

"How could you possibly be so sure of yourself when you have admitted to now having first hand experience in the matter?"

"Neither do you," she said pointedly.

"Unlike you, I do not claim that I am right. Notwithstanding, I am certain that we will not resolve this matter."

"Not unless you agree with me."

"That, Sally, is unlikely."

"Do you also argue with Treize like that?" She eyed him in frustration.

Wu Fei was surprised by that question but hid it well, "Naturally. I am here to tell him where I think he has erred. I am not here to agree with all his decisions. If he needed someone of that nature, he would be better off with a parrot."

"You've had a lot of practice then!"

"You cannot begin to imagine," he grinned.

"You'll be surprised. I, too, have spent a lot of my days opposing my grandfather. He can be a tiresome man and positively unbearable when my grandmother supports his claims."

"It would seem that everywhere I turn a member of the aristocracy is opposing their elders in some manner. There must be something wrong within the ranks of the landed gentry," Wu Fei chuckled.

"Indeed! Now, that, I can agree with you," she laughed.

Wu Fei chuckled along with her, and then decided to extend an invitation to his original plans. He would still like to talk to Heero, even if he was just babbling to the Japanese youth. "I was about to make a visit to the orphanage. Would you like to join me? The children seem to like you."

"Oh, I'm sorry; did I interrupt your plans?"

"It was only a visit; I was not due for a scheduled class."

"If I am not a hindrance, I would like to. I feel like I have not seen Relena in days."

"Good. I shall arrange for a carriage."

"There's no need for that. If you would wait for me to get changed, I will be more than happy to ride. In fact, I much prefer it."

Wu Fei nodded his approval. "I will wait for you at the stables, then."

Sally, Wu Fei realised, was a skilled rider. She was as comfortable in the saddle as she was on her own two feet. It would seem that this lady did not do anything by halves. Whatever she chose to pursue, she pursued it to the end and nothing but mastery over her goal would satisfy her.

The Chinese youth was silently awed by her resolve and determination. She was unlike any other Lady he had known.

As soon as they arrived, Sally went in search of her friend. Relena had chosen to spend some of her time with Zechs; they did have a lot of years to catch up on.

Wu Fei checked the time and knew that Heero would be busy with his classes. He did not want to interrupt them. He was feeling much better since running into Sally; his need to unload his emotional burden could wait.

["Master Wu,"] a matronly woman greeted him. She was their head cook and house keeper and had been with them since the inauguration of the orphanage. She was responsible for feeding the children, clothing them and overseeing the general running of the household.

["Madam Xu,"] he bowed, ["How are you?"]

["Well, thank you."] She shifted Lily on to her other hip. When Noin was busy with the other children, Madam Xu minded the little girl. ["Is there something you needed?"]

["No, I'm just visiting."]

Lily leaned toward Wu Fei with outstretched arms, indicating she wanted his attention. He took a step toward her and relieved Madam Xu of her burden.

["She has been a little moody all afternoon,"] Madam Xu said, ["This is the first time I've seen her smile."]

["Have you been a naughty girl for Madam Xu?"] He tapped the little girl's nose making her giggle. ["I'll mind her for the rest of the day. Why don't you make yourself a pot of tea and enjoy the afternoon, Madam?"]

["Well, I'm not going to refuse such an offer."] The woman smiled. ["Thank you, Master Wu."]

["Anytime."] Wu Fei then turned to Lily who was amusing herself with a button, "What would you like to do then, Lily?"

The baby looked up at him with her bright blue eyes and gurgled. She was a pretty girl. She had thick, lustrous dark hair and a big bright smile. Although she resembled Noin, her eyes were undeniably Zechs' - penetrating and deep-set aquamarines. She was also a very good baby and seemed to understand a lot of things beyond her years. She adored her Uncles Heero and Wu Fei and had already successfully wrapped them around her little finger.

As Wu Fei gazed affectionately at her, he wondered if he would ever have a child of his own.

"Well? Shall we go to my study first to see if anyone left me any messages?"

Lily looked perplexedly at him for a moment before drawing her attention back to the button.

"I'll take that as a yes." He smiled at her as he headed to his study. It was as he left it. He had been busy with Treize and Zechs for the past few days most of his classes were postponed or taken over by Noin and Heero. There was little he needed to do.

Just as he was about to leave he heard the tinkling of laughter outside his window. Moving to his balcony he leaned over and peered down. His study overlooked a courtyard. Sally and Relena were there with three of the youngest children in the orphanage. They were a little too young to be in classes. Madam Xu and her helpers often kept an eye on them. Relena must've taken over the job.

They had Sally blindfolded and were running circles around her, occasionally drawing her with laughter only to dash away quickly before she reached them. Wu Fei watched, amused, as they played, his attention was focused mostly on the confident honey-blonde. She had an ability to draw the best smile out of anyone she met - at least she did that to him.

Lily not happy that her Uncle Wu Fei was no longer paying attention to her, cried in protest and tugged at his hair. She had managed to close her fingers around the ribbon his ponytail instead and pulled it loose. Out if its confinement, Wu Fei's sable locks tumbled into his face.

"Lily, no," he exclaimed as he watch the baby throw his ribbon over the balcony.

She squealed in excitement and babbled incomprehensibly having successfully regained her Uncle Wu Fei's attention. Smiling sweetly at him, she reached up to close her fist around a lock of hair hanging over his eyes.

Wu Fei could not help but laugh, "You do have an unhealthy interest in hair, don't you, princess?"

She giggled in response.

"Well, that was my only ribbon, little imp, shall we go retrieve it?"

Wu Fei made his way down to the garden and was met halfway by Sally. She had his ribbon in her hand.

"Looking for this?" she asked, waving the ribbon.

The Chinese youth found his ears heating up as he noticed, for the first time Sally was **staring** at him. He tucked his hair behind his ears nervously.

"Yes, thank you." He smiled shyly.

"Turn around," Sally instructed.

"I'm sorry?"

"Turn around; I can tie this back for you. Your hands are a little full."

"You don't have to," Wu Fei said quickly, feeling the blush deepen and quickly thrust Lily into Sally's arms. "Here, you take her. I can do it myself."

They exchanged the contents of their hands and Wu Fei quickly pulled his hair back.

Sally watched him with amusement and the young Dragon felt even more self-conscious. He was at a lost on how to break the anxiety building when a little boy came to his rescue. Loong pounded in from the garden and latched himself onto Wu Fei's leg.

["Wuuu!"] he squealed.

["Hello, Loong,"] Wu Fei chuckled, ["Are you having a good time?"]

["Yes! I've made pretty pictures with Miss Lena,"] he cried enthusiastically.

["Have you?"]

The boy nodded with a big smile on his face. Relena soon emerged with the other two children. Wu Fei wondered how she managed to communicate with the children. The younger ones spoke no English and she certainly could not speak Cantonese.

"Good afternoon, Miss Relena," Wu Fei greeted her. "Are you having a good time?"

"Absolutely." She smiled radiantly. "These children are absolute darlings!"

"I daresay you will change your mind when you witness a tantrum or two. They are devils in disguise."

Relena and Sally chuckled.

"Surely they cannot be so bad."

"On their own, perhaps not. But they are never on their own. They have an uncanny ability to incite a collective tantrum from all those around them. Heero and I are convinced it is a conspiracy."

"Now I know you're exaggerating," Sally exclaimed.

"For you sanity's sake, I hope that you would not be witness to such an event then!"

"And what event might that be?" Heero's voice joined them.

"The Tantrum Conspiracy."

"Ah, that." He nodded.

Lily attention was drawn away from one of Sally plaits as Heero appeared. She reached out him enthusiastically, crying out to him. Sally passed her over.

"She certainly likes attention, doesn't she?" the honey-blonde noted.

"Indeed," Wu Fei smiled and tickled the baby's cheek, "Much like her Papa."

"I remember Milliardo had always been the centre of attention, whether he chose to be or not."

"Zechs has his charms," Heero commented wryly. "Unfortunately, it is not always we see it."

Sally chuckled behind her sleeve as Relena scowled lightly, not appreciating a joke made at her beloved brother's expense.

"Are you bad-mouthing my husband again, young man?" Noin demanded with a light lift to her voice.

"No, Ma'am," Heero said soberly, "I would not dare."

"Good!" Her eyes twinkled then turned to Lily, "Hello, gorgeous. Have you been a good girl?"

Lily's eyes lit up with excitement as she began laughing joyously when Noin took her into her arms. The little girl was very affectionate and did not hesitate to demonstrate her feelings. She hugged her mother enthusiastically and continued to beam.

Noin then turned to the others and said, "We have been invited to dinner at the Peninsular."

"We have?" Wu Fei asked.

"Don't you and Treize ever talk?"

"Not if I can help it." Wu Fei smirked.

"Imp!" Noin slapped him lightly on the arm. "Zechs just sent word. We haven't had dinner together since you came back and Treize thought our guests might enjoy the Peninsular."

"What is the Peninsular?" Sally asked.

"An establishment that serves the most exquisite array of English food this side of England."

"Dorothy would certainly appreciate that," Sally added wryly, "Has she even been out of the mansion since our arrival?"

"Probably not," Relena replied.

"She will certainly be out tonight."

"Enough chatter ladies. You need to get dressed," Noin began ushering Relena to her room, "Wu Fei, I trust you'll escort Sally back to the Manor?"

"Of course," the Chinese youth said.

"Heero," Noin continued, "You too. Go put on your Sunday's best."

"It's not Sunday," Heero commented.

"Don't get cheeky. And that goes for you too, Master Chang."

Right on cue, Heero and Wu Fei chorused, "Yes, Mama."

Noin's eyes narrowed menacingly at them before the two youths took off in opposite directions. Wu Fei had Sally in tow.

"You play a dangerous game, Master Chang!" She chuckled. "I hear Miss Noin is rather formidable."

"Indeed, don't ever doubt that." Wu Fei smirked as he extended a hand to help Sally mount her steed more out of courtesy than necessity. "But Heero and I have had years of practice. We all feel that she simply cannot be spared of our teasing simply because she is the only lady in our midst."

"I like the way you think." Sally nodded in approval.

"You didn't seem to feel that way earlier in my library."

"That was different. Liking the way you think is not the same as liking WHAT you think."

Wu Fei let out a short bark of laughter as they spurred their horses into a canter heading back home. They said no more during that short trip.

 

The Peninsular was an impressive structure. The British aristocracy, not content with the hotels and inns that the Chinese population had already established, decided to build one for themselves. The Peninsular was the result of that venture. It was by far the most elite public structure on the island. Colonists and visitors alike flocked to it. This was where the crème de la crème gathered to strut their wealth, be it in the form of assets or experience.

Wu Fei was no stranger to the establishment. He, Zechs and Treize had entertained many a politician and emissary within its marble lined walls. He had no true opinion of the place. He could appreciate it from an aesthetic point of view, for indeed the Peninsular was very well built, but certainly not from its social implications. Social status meant little to him. Master Ron had always taught him that a man should be judged by his deeds and not his affiliations. The young Chinese had held true to that teaching.

Dorothy, on the other hand, was right in her element. She flitted around like she owned the place. Several other patrons recognised her from the gala she hosted in Treize's name but Treize seemed to be keeping a short leash on her. She stayed closed to him.

Quatre, Relena and Sally conducted themselves in a manner very different from their norm. Although the former two seemed comfortable in either environment, Sally looked like she was on the verge of fleeing the premises, should the opportunity present itself.

Trowa and Duo's demeanour were unchanged. The braided Irish continued chatting animatedly and the tall Macanese listened patiently. The notion of being surrounded by nobility did not addle their minds like it so often did, for some inexplicable reasons, to commoners.

Under Noin's strict instructions, they were all dressed to the nines. Nothing too ostentatious but enough to make a few head turns. The ladies certainly did catch the attention a few young men scattered around the hallway.

They were directed to a private dining hall and dinner began almost immediately. The food was good and the company even better. Wu Fei sat between Duo and Sally and between the pair, there was never a dull moment. Indeed, they were like siblings. It was highly amusing.

Merry conversation punctuated the scrumptious meal. It was a good night out and their guests enjoyed it. Even Dorothy looked like she had little to complain. Wu Fei wondered what Treize had done to keep her so subdued.

Over the course of dinner, Wu Fei also noted the sidelong glances he kept receiving from the Governor. He knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that the redhead was scheming. More than likely that scheme involved Wu Fei. Even if it didn't Wu Fei knew that he would end up in the eye of the tempest that Treize was planning to stir.

Wu Fei shot Treize a warning glance. They had known each other well enough to speak without words. The Chinese youth knew that Treize understood that quick glance said, "Stop it!" Treize in turn parried with an innocent smile, saying, "Stop what?" Wu Fei furrowed his brow lightly, indicating that that was not the time and place for his games. Treize smirked and left Wu Fei feathers well and truly ruffled.

Heero raised an inquiring eyebrow when he caught Wu Fei's eye. Wu Fei nodded his head lightly and Heero knew that he would get the full story later.

It was comforting, Wu Fei thought, to be so close to someone, to have someone understand him so intimately. In the past years, Heero and Wu Fei's friendship had strengthened beyond their expectations. Both quiet and reserve by nature, they established a non-verbal mode of communication. This did not stop at the boundaries of their friendship; they had the similar rapport, to a differing degree, with Treize, Zechs and Noin as well. They were such a tight-knit group; very few would believe their relationship was scarcely five years old.

After dinner as they headed out, Treize paused, "I must make a stop before we go. It would be rude of me to rush off without greeting the few people who have spotted us. They would very likely still be here enjoying a nightcap in the lounge. Perhaps you gentlemen would like to take the ladies home first?"

"I am happy to wait," Relena said, "I would like to see more of this hotel, it's beautiful."

"As I would," Sally added.

Before long, they all had decided to linger. They broke up into several groups and scattered, agreeing to meet up in the foyer in half an hour's time. Zechs and Wu Fei accompanied Treize to the lounge. Even when they weren't in an official environment, they felt an obligation to attend to the Governor, especially when he had to deal with ministers, generals and lords. Treize's greetings to them were brief and formal. He did it out of necessity. A number of them were rather inebriated and was unlikely to even remember anything past the next hour.

Just as they were about to leave, Sally and Duo wandered in.

Wu Fei approached them. "Are we ready to leave?"

"Yes," Duo nodded, "I suggest we hurry, Dorothy is getting bored and I certainly do not wish to be in her company should she decided to throw a tantrum."

Wu Fei smiled. Sometimes he felt sorry for the Lady. He had not have the opportunity to get to know her, having said that he hadn't truly made the effort. Neither had Dorothy for that matter.

Nevertheless he was glad that she was present for without her, Quatre and company would not have ended up staying with he and Treize. In a way, Dorothy had reunited him and Duo. In addition to that, she had inevitably let to Zechs' reunion with his sister too.

"Pardon me," a new voice interrupted.

They turned to face the caller. Wu Fei did not recognise him. He was a tall and thin man with a pair flamboyant, rose-tinted spectacles perched on his long thin nose. He had tanned and weathered skin and was very likely a merchant. He wore an intricately designed top of varied hue offset by black trousers. His misty grey eyes searched Sally's face.

"Do excuse me if I am mistaken, but are you Lady Salina Powell?"

Wu Fei could almost see Sally cringe as the mention of her title and full name by an apparent stranger.

"Yes, I am." She curtsied gracefully. "May I have the pleasure of your name, sir?"

"Sally!" The man smiled. "Do you not recognise your "Uncle" Howard?"

"Uncle Howard?" Delicate eyebrows bunched for a moment then her eyes lit up in recognition. "Sir John Howard? Could it possibly be you?"

"In the flesh, dear Sally." He bowed and kissed her hand, "You have grown. You were but a child when I last saw you, look at you now, an elegant Lady worthy of the Prince himself!"

Sally blushed furiously. "Oh, hush, Uncle Howard! You were always too kind to me."

"You have wandered far from home. I am glad to see your grandpapa consented to your voyage. There are many thing in the Far East that would interest you."

"As am I. Oh, how positively rude of me. Please let me introduce my friends. This is Mister Duo Maxwell and Master Chang Wu Fei."

"A pleasure gentlemen." Howard bowed, as did the young men.

"Uncle, I cannot stay, my friends are waiting, but I would so dearly wish to spend some time with you before I leave."

"Of course, my dear, I would enjoy that too. Where might you be staying?"

"At the Governor's Manor."

"I will send word to you there at a later date."

"I look forward to that. Good night, Uncle Howard," Sally leaned in and gave Howard a kiss on the cheek.

As they retreated from the lounge, Sally explained to Duo and Wu Fei who John Howard was to her. Howard was a family friend. A close friend and confidante to Sally's mother, Marianne, to be precise. After her mother's death, Sally was entrusted into her grandparents' care and moved to London. She and Howard did not see each other since.

Howard was very much like a father figure to her. Sally never knew her own father; he died before she was born. Howard and her mother had known each other for years and he adored her and Sally. He was only too happy to be of any help to Marianne. It was not easy raising a child on your own. Money was never a problem for Marianne, what she needed was emotional support and Howard was always there for her and Sally.

Sally was seven when her mother took ill and passed away. It was Howard who accompanied her to London and that was the last time they saw each other. Sally never found out why her grandparents disproved of Howard. He was by no means of noble blood but he was a reputable man with a good earning. Sally soon learned that her grandparents would recognize little that had a common background.

Wu Fei listened with rapt attention as Sally told he and Duo a fragment about her past. Something within made him want to know the honey-blonde better. She was unlike any other lady that he had met and he was beginning to feel more comfortable spending time with her.

As their carriage trundled along home towards the Manor, the trio chatted merrily. Wu Fei could not help but notice how much Duo and Sally could be alike. He was still amazed to find that they had established a strong foundation for their friendship in such a short time. It was Duo's nature to draw himself into people's confidence, and Sally seemed to possess a similar trait. It was inevitable that they would bond so quickly and seamlessly. Wu Fei almost felt out of place.

When they reached home, they bade each other good night and retired to their rooms. Only Wu Fei and Duo lingered. As Treize mounted the sweeping staircase, he cast Wu Fei a knowing glance and a smirk. Wu Fei chose to ignore him.

The Chinese youth looked pensively at Duo for a moment then asked, "Would you like some hot chocolate?"

Duo grinned, "Do you have chocolate chip cookies too?"

"I cannot say for sure." Wu Fei frowned. "Should we find out?"

"Heh." The Irish chuckled. "Just like old times?"

"Indeed."

The pair headed to the pantry to scour for their favourite confectionary. Their search for chocolate chip cookies ended fruitless but they found some shortbread biscuits instead. Hot chocolate in one hand and biscuits in the other, the pair headed to the family room to enjoy their pilfered bounty.

"Compliments to the baker." Duo lifted up his mug for a toast. "These biscuits are delicious."

"Every confectionary is delicious in your opinion." Wu Fei chuckled. "But I have to admit, Marie is very good at what she does."

"Everyone here is very good at what they do!"

"Treize demands only the best." Wu Fei nodded. "He can be a perfectionist sometimes."

"Sounds like a certain Chinese Lord I know."

"Whom are you referring to, Mister Maxwell?"

"I only know one Chinese Lord." Duo grinned impishly behind his mug.

"Actually, you don't."

"I don't?"

"No, you don't," the Chinese youth repeated himself.

"Would you mind explaining what "I don't"?"

"Know a Chinese Lord, not anymore," Wu Fei then proceeded to explain what he had chosen to do during Pui San's first visit to Hong Kong.

Duo listened intently as Wu Fei told his story.

"Enough about me," Wu Fei finally said, "What have you been doing with yourself?"

"Sailing mostly," the Irish said with a nonchalant shrug, "I'm the first mate of the Excelsior."

"Well done! Doesn't your ship miss you while you're here?"

"Probably but Quatre is my first responsibility."

"How so?"

"The Excelsior is the flag ship of the Winner Shipping Company. My captain pegged me with the job of being a local guide because he knew I spent sometime here and I could speak Cantonese, albeit rather badly. I am closest, age wise, to all our noble guests and it would be easier for us to develop an acquaintance. Moreover my captain trusts me and he knows I will take care of Quatre and the others. Quatre's father will probably have us all hung, drawn and quartered if we didn't bring him back in one piece. Then we have to worry about the families of the Ladies Peacecraft, Catalonia and Powell as well."

"I see your employer demands nothing but the best as well," Wu Fei smiled, "He has chosen well."

"Aw, Fei, don't do that!" Duo blushed.

"Do what?"

"Give me one of those fancy compliments! Save them for your diplomats and emissaries. Tis me you're talking to! 'Sides, I don't take that kinda compliments well."

"I apologise," the Chinese youth inclined his head, "I guess it's become a habit. However, I think you deserve the compliment regardless."

"Fei!"

"What?"

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" Duo frowned.

"Doing what?" Wu Fei asked innocently.

"You are!" Duo cried indignantly, "Zechs has definitely been a really bad influence on you."

"If you know Zechs this well, then you know that it is out of necessity that I've developed a good sense of self-preservation."

"There is a difference between defending oneself and mounting an attack on a harmless, innocent individual."

"Harmless, innocent individual? You?"

"I'm deeply offended by that," the braided Irish pouted.

Wu Fei laughed merrily at the petulant look on Duo's face. He still capable of looking adorable when he did that, yes even at nineteen.

"Speaking of Zechs," Wu Fei decided that he needed to satisfy his curiosity, "May I ask how you knew that Miss Relena was his sister?"

"Of course. We go back a long way." Duo drew his eyes away from Wu Fei for a moment. "Back to the days when I was still in Maxwell Church and when he was still Milliardo Peacecraft."

"That is a long way. I have always wondered about the origin of your friendship."

"Zechs had taken upon himself to be a guardian angel to an eight-year-old orphaned street rat. Even as I fled from him and Maxwell Church that fateful day, he had always somehow managed to look out for me all these years."

"All our lives are much more intertwined than I ever imagined."

"Yes, they are," Duo whispered, "My debt to him can never be repaid. I still have suspicions that it was his distant influence that put me in the right place at the right time to ultimately gain a position in Quatre's family business."

"It wouldn't surprise me. I believe that Zechs would go through extreme lengths for those whom he cares about dearly. Nobility is not a birthright, it is a virtue."

"Your speech has become rather flamboyant," Duo noted with a hint of amusement.

"Ever try to speak to some effusive minister without using at least a few florid phrases? I now understand why my brother made the effort to be so pompous. The ruling elite paid little attention to you if you didn't sound impressive."

"You deal with the Chinese Imperial government?"

"Naturally, they are the largest military force in a hundred miles radius and Hong Kong is lacking in certain natural resources. We need the trade alliance if we are to survive and prosper."

"Who would have thought you would end up working closely with an institution that you strove to avoid?" Duo mused.

"Fate, it would seem, has a sardonic sense of humour." Wu Fei chuckled. "I make little complain about this for I am working from the other side of the fence."

"I wouldn't wrong her too much, after all she did see fit to reunited us."

Wu Fei smiled. "She did indeed."

When the pair had drained their mugs of hot chocolate, Wu Fei decided that it was time for bed. As much as he wanted to carry on throughout the night, for he missed Duo's company, the braided Irish didn't look like he was going to make it through another conversation. Duo was nodding off into his mug.

After sending Duo off to bed, he headed back to his own room.

Wu Fei entered his bedchamber to find Treize lounging on his bed. Dressed in a loose cotton shirt, partially unbuttoned, and a pair of brown linen slacks, the Governor was savouring a goblet of deep red wine.

The Chinese youth shut the door behind him and glared at the redhead.

"Lost your way to your room?" he asked sarcastically. "It's down the hall that way."

"My, my, aren't we in a testy mood?" Treize replied smoothly.

Wu Fei chose to ignore the question and continued, "It's not Christmas, Treize. What are you doing in my bed?"

"Is Christmas the only time you would show compassion to a man who needs some company?"

"Company? Is Miss Dorothy's presence not good enough?"

Treize chuckled. "You sound jealous. Am I not paying enough attention to you, Dragon?"

"Don't be ridiculous." The raven-haired youth glared venomously at Treize. "What is it you want?"

"Your whole and undivided attention." the redhead smiled charmingly at him. "What with all our guest milling around the Manor, I feel that we have not had a chance to enjoy each others' company in a while."

Wu Fei stared incredulously at the Governor. He wasn't sure if Treize was just flirting with him for fun or if he was being serious. They have not had such exchanges in the past year, why had Treize reverted to this level of insinuations and flirtations?

"At this hour of the night? You want us to spend quality time together?"

"It is seemingly the only time I can catch you alone without another present," the redhead said with a nonchalant shrug.

"You never change, do you?"

"You wouldn't want me any other way."

"I wouldn't want you any way, Treize," Wu Fei rolled his eyes and sighed in resignation, "Did you bring another goblet?"

"Of course." Treize pointed to the other bedside table.

"You are too sure of yourself." Notwithstanding, the Chinese youth smiled as he moved to seat himself on the other side of his bed.

"How else will I inspire confidence in others?"

"How else, indeed?" Wu Fei lifted his goblet and clinked it lightly against Treize's. "Just don't make a habit of doing this, Treize. These are my chambers and I would very much appreciate it if you did not come and go as you please."

"Of course. In all these years, how often have I entered your room without your consent?"

"To my knowledge, never."

"Nice choice of words." Treize chuckled. "But I give you my word that I have never been in here without your knowledge, save for this event."

"That is reassuring to know," he smirked, "Keep it that way."

"As you wish."

The pair sat in companionable silence sipping on their wine. Wu Fei had to admit, although only to himself, he had missed Treize. Over the years he had grown used to having the redhead around and didn't realise that he missed Treize until then. Despite him being an insufferable flirt and a cad, Wu Fei liked him very much. At the end of the day, Treize's heart, albeit a little perverse, was in the right place.

Wu Fei chuckled.

"What?" Treize eyed him suspiciously.

"Nothing of importance," the Chinese youth shrugged.

"Sometimes it is nice to concern oneself with trivial matters. What has got you tickled?"

"Just thinking of us."

"Us? As in you and I?" Treize teased, his voice coated with innuendo.

"You are incorrigible!" Wu Fei elbowed him.

"What exactly about _us_ were you thinking about?"

"Actually, I was just thinking about how much of a cad and scoundrel you really are."

"Oh, you wound me so!" the Governor clutched his heart melodramatically, "Notwithstanding, that is exactly how you like me, is it not, Dragon?"

Wu Fei snorted, "As foolish as it is, yes, that is how I like you."

"Did you know that that was the first time since we met, you have told me that you liked me?"

"And what of it?"

"Simply revelling in the trivialities life sometimes offers. Isn't it strange how little things can bring you joy more effectively than things of unparalleled importance?"

"You get stranger by the day, Treize."

Treize lingered until dawn, the pair happily chatting and enjoying the wine. The Governor had obviously planned to stay long for he brought a second and a third bottle with him. Wu Fei did not mind the least. It had been months since they took some time to spend with each other out of the work environment.

When the first few whispers of dawn crept into Wu Fei's bedroom, Treize picked up the goblets and empty bottles and headed back to his own room.

"We should do this again sometime," Wu Fei said.

Treize gave him a sidelong glance, almost smouldering at the Chinese youth. With a voice pregnant with suggestion he replied, "As you wish, Dragon."

 

## Chapter 25

The next week passed without event. Treize spend most of his time immersed in his work and keeping Dorothy in check. Even she did not dare defy her cousin. Encouraged by Treize, she spent most of her days in the company of other colony Ladies, indulging in garden parties and dinners. She was often the centre of attention by being a wealth of information about the social events of London society. Quatre could not be any more grateful to Treize for steering her clear of him. He could not remember the last time Dorothy had virtually ignored him for an entire week.

Free of Dorothy, Quatre spent most of his time with Duo and Trowa exploring Hong Kong even further. Having lived there for four years, Wu Fei was rather surprised to hear that the island could offer such a large cache of hidden treasures for the trio to discover.

Relena had chosen to spend most of her time at the orphanage, steadily rebuilding her relationship with her brother and building new ones with her sister-in-law and niece.

Another relationship Wu Fei saw budding was that of his best friend and the English Lady. Wu Fei knew better than to jump to conclusions but it was heartening to see Heero taking an interest in someone. In all those years that Wu Fei had known him, the Japanese youth never showed any interest in romance. Heero had always been so sure of everything he did and Relena was throwing a certain amount of confusion in his direction. Wu Fei was rather amused.

Very little was seen of Sally in that past week. Most of her days were spent with her mother's old friend, John Howard. It was evident that she and the merchant had many years of catching up to do. When she was not with him, she would spend her time with Relena in closely guarded conversations.

Wu Fei sat in is study at the orphanage in silent contemplation. He was certain that the presence of their guests would cause a great disruption to their lives. On the contrary, he found their company a welcomed change. Things would undoubtedly return to being routinely monotonous when they depart.

Not only would Wu Fei miss Duo all over again, there would be new friends to miss as well.

The Chinese youth sighed and began leafing through the various pieces of homework he was grading. He was in a gloomy mood and he could not account for it, making him even more irritable. He had decided to isolate himself to minimise the chances of him snapping at an innocent passer-by.

"You look rather preoccupied," Heero said from the doorway. Evidently this Japanese ronin was not afraid to face the wrath of the Dragon.

Wu Fei looked up at his friend and shrugged. Heero entered and set a mug of hot chocolate in front of the Chinese youth. A small smile tugged at Wu Fei's lips.

"I see you've been talking to Duo. Thank you." He lifted the mug and took a sip.

"He mentioned it, among other things," Heero replied and seated himself in front of Wu Fei's desk.

"Other things? Why am I suddenly feeling very vulnerable?"

"You are too paranoid. As your best friends, both past and present, we were merely exchanging information on you."

"You sound like a gossiping wench."

"Me?!" Heero exclaimed sounding insulted, "I do not gossip."

Wu Fei chuckled. "No, of course not. You were merely conducting vital information gathering to aid your services of being best friend, correct?"

"Exactly. Now that we've dispensed the customary introductory small talk, do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"Are you playing coy?"

"Not really. I'm not even sure why I'm feeling a little testy."

"A little?" Heero snorted. "You have all the children tiptoeing around the school, Wu. Your sullen mood has not gone unnoticed."

"It hasn't?" the Chinese youth sighed. "I do apologise. That was precisely what I was trying to avoid. Maybe I should go home."

"Not until you talk to me."

"I don't know what to talk about."

"Yes, you do," Heero said resolutely, "You're just avoiding it."

"Yet another who reads me like a ruddy book," Wu Fei muttered to himself.

"What other way do you propose we know you, seeing that you don't talk?" Heero retorted.

"You have no claim in saying that!" Wu Fei snorted, "You are hardly the most verbose of men."

"What is it you want to know from me then?"

"How about Miss Relena?" Wu Fei asked with a smirk, "I see some manner of a relationship blossoming between you."

Heero flushed. "The Lady is much too strong willed for the likes of me."

"Relena? Strong willed? And since when have you begun to falter under an unyielding personality?"

"You would be surprised. In some cases, I daresay she is more tenacious than Dorothy. Her mild demeanour belies her fortitude."

"Are you claiming that your seemingly romantic rendezvous are no more than the deeds of an ardent pursuer?" Wu Fei asked incredulously.

"I would not put the blame entirely on the Lady."

"You like her then?" The Chinese youth was not ready to give up.

"I bear her no aversion."

"You're deliberately avoiding the question."

"You sound like her father. What possible difference would it make to you to know if I like her?"

"You once claimed I was a gossip, I am merely living up to that reputation. Moreover, I would like to be prepared when Zechs come howling for your blood."

"Zechs?"

"He is Miss Relena's brother and you know how protective he can be. In their father's absence I am certain that he would defend her honour in earnest."

"He has nothing to worry from me then."

"I'll take that as a no then."

"You are impossible, you know?" Heero shook his head in defeat as he chuckled. "How is that you managed, once again, to avert the focus of conversation from yourself?"

"I am gifted," he said with a cheeky smirk, "But as I said, I have nothing to say simply because I know not what the cause of my brooding is."

"As you wish, Wu." The Japanese youth shrugged then stood. "You know where to find me when you're ready. I'd better be going, I still have classes till the end of the day."

"Will you be joining us for dinner?" Wu Fei asked the retreating youth.

"I had no such plans."

"I would like you to. It's been a while. Don't avoid the Manor on the account of Dorothy. She's but one and I daresay the rest of us would like to see you."

Heero chuckled. "Looks like you're not the only one who can read easily. Just for you, Wu-chan, I'll be there."

"Thank you."

Wu Fei felt infinitely better having spent some quality time chatting with Heero. What with them being busy at work and with their guests and Heero avoiding any chances of bumping into Dorothy, they had had very little time together in the past weeks.

Deciding that he would finish grading the papers before he set off him, Wu Fei turned his attention back to the pile of homework on his desk and resolutely began to work.

 

"Sally?" Wu Fei was surprised to find the honey-blonde hiding in the corner of his little library when he entered to return some of his books to their rightful places. She started at the sound of his voice. Wu Fei promptly apologised.

"It's okay." She smiled wistfully at him then rose. "I was off with the fairies then. I did not mean to intrude. It is merely that it is so much quieter this end of the Manor."

"You don't have to leave. This library is for everyone, you are welcomed here any time."

"Thank you, Wu Fei. There's something about the musty smell of old books that calms me. I noticed you had vast collections of them."

"You have to compliment Treize on that. It was he who found most of these tomes of antiquities. He claims that he doesn't have the time to indulge in pleasure reading, so I have been appointed custodian to these volumes."

"That is one strange man," Sally mused.

The Chinese youth chortled, "No simpler word could be used to describe him. Nevertheless, we wouldn't have him any other way."

"Mark of a true friendship."

"Sally, is something wrong?" There was no denying that the honey-blonde was much more sombre in the past few days. Something weighed heavily upon her mind and her seclusion was evidence enough to tell Wu Fei that Relena had been unable to help her friend.

She smiled, heartened by his concerned, "It is of no matter, Wu Fei. Do not worry about me."

"Friends should rightly be concerned about each other. I understand that I might not be your ideal companion but do not let the matter gnaw at your heart. Perhaps one of us might have a solution for you?"

"Thank you. I really appreciate your concern but I do not believe that any one of you can change the recourse of the past."

"Then we will strive to aid you in the future."

Sally looked at him with no small amount of surprise.

Wu Fei smiled at her gently, "You are correct, the past cannot be altered. All the wishing in the world could not make it better. But whatever the ramification of yesterday's choices, we are here to help you face tomorrow. I daresay that holds true to what each and every one of us feel."

Sally shifted her gaze to the sweeping lawn below her. She sighed. Wu Fei waited patiently for her response, whether if it was to dismiss him or for her to share her problem.

"Have... have..." she faltered, "Have your family ever lied to you?"

"Undoubtedly, but I can honestly say whatever the lie, none of them have had a great impact on my life."

"You're lucky," she snorted, "My grandparents have told me the greatest lie ever."

"Oh?" Wu Fei simply said, not sure on how to respond to such a claim.

"Everything seems like a lie now. I understand now their inherent enmity towards Uncle Howard. He knew the truth, but he was "forbidden" to tell me. Grandfather undoubtedly threatened him in some manner," Sally sounded frustrated, angry and betrayed.

Wu Fei was unsure as to how to broach the subject, he didn't know if Sally might deem it inappropriate to question. Fortunately he did not have to, Sally continued.

"I wonder how they would've hidden the truth if I favoured the other half of my heritage. Now wouldn't that have caused a delightful scandal?" Sally looked up woefully at him. The Chinese youth gave her an encouraging smile. She returned it.

"Yesterday evening, while I was dining with Uncle Howard," Sally calmed down enough to tell Wu Fei exactly what was bothering him, "He expressed his surprise and his curiosity as to why my grandfather had allowed me to join Quatre on his sabbatical. I confess I do not know the true reason behind my grandfather's assent and I honestly did not care.

"Uncle Howard said in passing that perhaps the stubborn old coot finally decided to let me know about my true heritage. My true heritage? I had not even realise that my heritage was ever in question.

"It was then Uncle Howard realised that my grandparents were still lying to me. Eventually, I managed to persuade him to tell me everything. Everything, Wu Fei... It feels like my entire life was founded upon an expertly spun tale." She lowered her face into her hands.

Wu Fei put his arm around her shoulder in his attempt to comfort her. She leaned into his embrace and sighed.

"The man that I had regarded as my father was no more than one of my mother's passing suitors. Jonathan Powell was my father in name only. I was always told that shortly after their marriage, he had to leave my mother in pursuit of riches to prove himself to my grandfather and that he died at sea.

"In truth, he and my mother barely courted. He did go out to sea and returned in a casket. He was looking for riches, but he wanted to prove himself to my mother for her interest in him was nothing more than a passing fancy. My mother already had another love in her heart and I was the result of their illicit love affair."

Wu Fei listened in silence as Sally poured her heart out to him.

"Naturally, my grandfather was appalled. My grandmother, at least, was supportive of my mother's decision, even though she did not approve of it. After all, it is not "proper" to be an unwed mother. When news of Jonathan Powell's death reached them, they devised a ruse and claimed that he and my mother were wedded in secret. Anything to salvage the pride of the family.

"Fortunately for them, I favoured my mother. Otherwise no amount of lying and false marriages could have hidden their shame," Sally snorted, "For, you see, my true sire is Chinese."

Wu Fei was surprised to say the least. Sally's looks show very little hint of her Oriental origin. Her hair was light and her eyes the brightest blue. She was tall and her facial features were undeniably Occidental.

She lifted her head from his shoulder and laughed, peering intently at Wu Fei, "Do you see your kinsmen in these blue eyes and honey locks?"

"I would have never guessed," Wu Fei confessed.

"And that is exactly how my grandparents were able to keep it all a lie. Uncle Howard knew for he was confidante to my mother. He was the only other person who knew."

"Did Howard know your father?"

"No, no one did. My mother was away on a short sabbatical in Portugal when she met him." She smiled at that. "The women in our family are ardent travellers. My grandmother journeyed to France when she was younger. It would seem we travel a little farther with each passing generation."

"You are lucky. Women in my culture would not even dare to dream of going to the next province! Of course there are a few exceptions."

"It has to begin somewhere," the honey-blonde shrugged, "Do you know any one of these exceptions?"

"Certainly, three of them are related to me," Wu Fei grinned.

"Oh? Who are they?"

"My mother, my aunt and my wife. I am certain that they would journey to the ends of the earth if they had the opportunity."

"You have to make opportunities yourself. I didn't wait for one to come my way. This voyage to the East was my idea," she declared proudly.

"It was? I thought you were here accompanying Quatre."

"Oh, yes, I am. Ultimately it was Quatre who had decided to leave England, but it was I who seeded the idea and encouraged him to make the decision. Naturally no one knows that. Not even Quatre himself." She smiled deviously at Wu Fei.

"Your guile and subterfuge are forces to be reckoned with, my Lady," Wu Fei laughed.

"So I have been told."

"Do you regret your voyage here?" Wu Fei asked tentatively.

"Oh, never," Sally exclaimed, "Nothing would compare to the wealth of experience I have acquired. Not to mention the wonderful new friendships that I have gained. Knowing about my heritage merely adds to the value of this voyage. If anything, this revelation has made me want to know more."

"More?"

"About this wonderfully unique country halfway across the world from England, about its people and its culture and traditions."

"If it is culture and traditions you want to know, I would be happy to aid you in that venture. The gods know how much of culture and tradition I was subjected to when I was a child."

Sally chuckled. "Thank you. I'll be a student you can be proud of." She then lowered her gaze and quietly asked, "May I ask you of another favour?"

"Of course."

"Will you also help me find my father?"

"As long as you need me, I'll be happy to help. Do you know anything more about him?"

"I will have to ask Uncle Howard. By the time I found out that I was half Chinese I was too shocked to do anything else."

"It's understandable. Find out what you can about him. If you can get the name of his ship or the shipping company he worked for, we may enlist the help of our seafaring friend. That is if you don't mind him knowing."

"You're talking about Duo?"

"Yes, he may not know all the shipping companies there are but I daresay he will have the means to find out."

"Of course, I don't mind any one of our friends knowing. Sooner or later everyone will find out. I am not ashamed of my heritage. Besides, I find it rather hard to keep secrets from Duo. He has a certain flair in loosening your tongue."

The Chinese youth let out a bark of laughter, "That he does indeed."

Sally then rose from her seat, "Thank you, Wu Fei. I feel much better now. I think I've taken enough of your time for one afternoon. I shall take my leave."

"It was my pleasure. As soon as you find anything out, let me know."

"I will." She stooped to kiss him gently on the cheek making the young Dragon flush. "Thank you."

 

By the next day, Sally managed to complete her task. Howard told her everything he knew of her father, which unfortunately was very little. All Howard knew was his name, where he was originally from and that he was a liaison with the East India Company at that time.

Nevertheless, Wu Fei was sure that with certain help, he would be able to find Sally's father. Sally had entrusted him with the task and it was up to Wu Fei to do whatever he deemed necessary.

He approached Treize. Having lived and worked with the Governor in the past four years, he has come to accept the fact that Treize had resources beyond his imagination. He chose never to question, only to graciously accept the results. Treize, as Wu Fei expected, was more than happy to help. If there was anyone who can find anyone within the far reaches of China's border, it would be the redhead.

Sally had also approached Duo for help. Duo was another who seemingly had the world's knowledge at his fingertips. Once again, Wu Fei chose not to question. He had found in the passing years that ignorance was certainly bliss.

Over a week had passed before Treize asked for Sally's audience in private. Wu Fei did not doubt that the Governor had found what they were looking for. Later that night Sally approached the Chinese youth with Treize's findings.

"Canton?" Wu Fei asked with a suppressed quiver in his voice.

"Yes," Sally replied, "If I am to find anything about the man called Po Yu Xiang, I must go there. Will you help me?"

The inevitable question that Wu Fei was dreading felt like a cold hard stab in his gut. He promised that he would help Sally find the truth about her heritage. Could he go back on his word and deny Sally the opportunity to find her past because he was strong enough to face his own?

"Of course." Wu Fei put on a brave smile for the Lady's sake. "I said I would help."

"Thank you, Wu Fei!" Sally cried as she took him in a heartfelt embrace.

"I'll see to all the travel arrangements. It's late, why don't you retire for the night?"

"It has been a long day." She yawned. "Good night."

"Good night."

Sally headed back to her room while Wu Fei lingered. He did not feel like sleeping, there was too much on his mind. He had never entertained the notion of returning to Canton simply because he didn't want to. A cocktail of emotions swirled in his heart. He wasn't even sure what he was feeling - a little anxiety and a little curiosity with a tinge of sorrow and fear. All he could truly describe it as was strange.

It had been five years since he was there. He wondered what had changed and what had remained the same. Could he face being back at the very city in which his life had made a dramatic turn for the worse?

He could, and would, even though he wished that she hadn't asked. Sally had not known about his connection to the war, it was natural for her to ask his help. Moreover, he would not be so weak as to succumb to a demon of his past. He would look ahead as he had been these past years.

"Fei?"

A voice startled Wu Fei out of his reverie. "Yes, Duo?" he replied without turning to face the Irish.

"Sally told me you were taking her to Canton?"

"That, I am."

"Are you okay?"

"I am fine."

"Don't lie t"me, Fei." Duo had made his way around Wu Fei's chair and knelt before the Chinese youth. "I can read you like a book, remember?"

"Then why do you insist upon asking me questions that you already know the answers to?"

"I do not like to presume."

"Yet you do not believe me when I say what you had not expected me to say?" Wu Fei peered steadily into bright amethyst orbs and raised an eyebrow.

"You don't have to hide from me, Fei," the Irish replied, gently cupping Wu Fei's chin. "I thought we were beyond that."

"Are we?"

"Are we not?"

The Chinese youth gave no response. He turned his head out of Duo's grasp and stood up. Two steps took him to the window that looked out into the south garden. At the end of the garden, gleaming faintly in the pale moonlight was Mei-Ran's sepulchre. He peered at it and wondered if she wanted to go home.

"Do you think she'll want to go home?" Wu Fei whispered, almost to himself.

"She is home," came a murmured reply from behind him. "Home is where you are, Fei."

"You know what I mean," Wu Fei sighed and leaned back into Duo. "I ... I feel there is a need for me to go, for her sake. There are just too many things that I didn't bother finding out."

"Like what?" the Irish wrapped his arms around his friend.

"Like what happened to her home, our fellow students... her father, my _sifu_. I didn't want to know. I still don't. I have used every excuse not to. I'm scared, Duo. Does that make me a coward?"

"Most definitely not. We all get scared sometimes. You don't have to do this if you don't want to. Mei certainly wouldn't force you to do something that you feel uncomfortable doing. I can take Sally to Canton. I'm sure she would understand."

"No, I promised her," Wu Fei shook his head, then hesitantly added, "Although, I would appreciated it if you would accompany me. That is, if you do not have – "

"Hush... of course, I'll go with you. Even if you didn't ask, I would've gone."

The Chinese youth shut his eyes and sighed in relief. He felt better already. Duo was a good friend, his oldest and closest. Having the Irish there with him would certainly help him keep his composure if nothing else.

"Will Trowa be coming with us?" Wu Fei suddenly asked.

"Whatever for?" Duo gave him a puzzled look.

"I just thought that he... you... that is to say..." The Chinese youth felt his cheeks burning as each second passed.

"That we might somehow be inseparable?" the Irish lad offered with a laugh. "No, Trowa won't be joining us. He has other things to do and other interests to pursue, Fei. Besides, Sally did not ask him to join her in her search. She has only asked us."

"Then it only the three of us will journey back to Canton?"

"Aye."

"I'll arrange transport for three then."

"Don't worry about that, Fei. I must make myself useful somehow, don't I? Besides, the sea is my domain. Oh, another thing, you are not allowed on the promenade unaccompanied either."

Wu Fei chuckled then saluted. "Aye, aye, Mister Maxwell, first mate of Excelsior, sir."

"As long as you recognise my authority, we'll get along just find, sailor!"

 

Wu Fei's breath caught in his throat as the view of Canton harbour sailed over the horizon. He was more ashamed than fearful. Duo's hand rested firmly on his shoulder and he felt the braided Irish giving him a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm back..." he whispered to himself.

The harbour was as busy as he remembered it to be. Any signs of their confrontation with the British were erased from the waterfront. Anything that fell had been rebuilt; anything that was ruined was repaired. If anything the harbour was much livelier than before. Trade must have been flourishing since the restrictions have been lifted.

A small wry smile touched the Chinese youth's lips. At least, he mused, something good did come out of the drug war.

With so much traffic in and around the harbour, the docking of their ship was slow and tedious. Wu Fei stood and watched the hubbub on the piers and sweet memories flooded him.

"Tis been awhile, no?" Duo grinned, evidently enjoying a walk down memory lane as well.

"Since we were here? Yes, it has. It seems so different yet hauntingly familiar."

"Some things will never change, Fei. I wonder if any of my old friends are still here."

"Strange, I was wondering the same thing too."

"Do you have plans to seek them out?"

"If time permits. We are here for Sally's sake and I will not go on a wild goose chase while our tasks is not resolved."

"I'm sure Sally can spare you a day or two. Unless of course, you're just using her as an excuse?"

Wu Fei gave his friend a steely glare.

"Just wanted to make sure that you're not doing harmful things to yourself." Duo raised his hand in surrender.

"You're too kind," he replied dryly.

Sally emerged from below deck dressed in Oriental garb. It was a traditional blouse and trousers, sparsely embroidered with a delicate floral motive. The cream and pale blue brought out a glow in her rosy cheeks and sparkling eyes.

"My Lady." The braided Irish gave her a florid bow. "You are looking absolutely lovely today."

"Stop it, Duo!" She chuckled. "I thought I should start somewhere in discovering my roots."

"You don't need to justify yourself to us, Sally," Duo continued as he extended his arm to her. "You just do whatever you like."

"Thank you. Why aren't we docked yet?"

"Traffic and, no doubt, unnecessary bureaucratic procedures that the harbour officials insist on enforcing," Wu Fei sighed.

"It happens at every busy port. People have to know who's who and what's going on. We happen to be on a merchant ship so we'll just have to sit through this," Duo explained.

"I'm in no hurry." The honey-blonde shrugged. "Do you miss it, Wu Fei? Being in Canton, I mean."

Wu Fei did not immediately reply. He wasn't even sure if he did. Frankly, he hadn't even been thinking about it all these years. Canton will always remain his ancestral home, even if he had cut his ties with his family, but Hong Kong was his home now.

"Not entirely. There is little left here that is of value to me. I miss the people that were here more than I miss the city itself."

"I'm sorry," Sally whispered sounding embarrassed, "I should not have asked you here. This place has bad memories to you, doesn't it?"

Wu Fei smiled reassuringly at her. "I won't deny that it does but I've come to terms with my loss. Do not concern yourself about that. I'm more than happy to assist you in your search."

"Don't worry about him, Sally," Duo piped in, casually adding levity to the moment, "Fei's got hide as thick as an elephant. Besides, we're here to take care of him, no?"

"Of course!" she replied.

"Thank you, Duo," Wu Fei said wryly. Nevertheless, he was appreciative of what Duo did. It was true that he could shoulder whatever remnants of grief and guilt that may surface, although he wished that the gregarious Irish expressed it in a less unflattering manner, and that he had his friends by his side should he falter.

Eventually, they made it to shore and Duo took the lead to get them to their hotel. As he promised, the braided youth had had all necessary amenities arranged for them. Wu Fei was silent in their short journey to their hotel.

The trio had decided not to do anything for the rest of the afternoon. Wu Fei suspected that it was more for his benefit than anything. As much as he hated the notion that he might be mollycoddled he was grateful to his friends for not pushing him out into streets of Canton immediately.

He sat brooding by his window looking down on the street below. Wu Fei hated that feeling of melancholia bordering on the fringes of his mind. Try as he might, he could not shake it off entirely.

The hotel they were staying in was virtually situated at the opposite end of the city to where the Chang Mansion stood. Wu Fei suspected that Duo was trying to "protect" him although the Irish claimed that the location suited their search. Sally's father was, after all, in the merchant trade, and that hotel, after all, was within the merchant's quadrant. If indeed Duo was trying to protect him, Wu Fei was grateful nevertheless.

Even after all these years of separation, the Chinese youth was heartened to find that his friend still looked out for him. What would have become of their friendship if they had not parted way?

A knock on his chamber door drew Wu Fei from the window. It was Duo.

"How's the room?" he asked as Wu Fei invited him in.

"Good. You didn't really come here to ask about my room, did you?"

"No," Duo gave him a sheepish grin.

"I'm fine, Duo."

"Are you really?"

"I am not on the verge of a complete breakdown if that's what you mean. I feel a little... unsettled, otherwise I am fine."

"Just as long as you feel that way."

"I do. Thank you for asking. Where is Sally?"

"Indulging in one of the luxuries that ladies seem undeniably fond of."

"I beg your pardon?"

"She's taking a bath."

"Why didn't you just say that?"

Duo shrugged, "Do you want to do anything? There's still plenty of daylight."

"You don't need to keep me company, Duo. I don't need a keeper. If you want to explore, go!"

"And leave you here brooding like a sick mare? Not a chance."

Wu Fei was torn between sighing in exasperation and laughing. "What do you propose we do then?"

"What does it matter? Let's just go!" Duo took his friend's hand and begun dragging him out.

"Alright! Alright!" Wu Fei cried, "I'll come, stop dragging me like a pack mule!"

Together they explored the merchants' quadrant like a pair of adventuring children. They bought sweets and trinkets for each other as they ran through the streets without a care in the world. The braided Irish always had the ability to goad the most childish of nature out of anyone.

When the evening drew closer, the youths had made their way to a less traffic-laden pier. They sat on the edge, legs swinging freely, finishing the last of their candy.

"You are such a bad influence, Duo."

"I know." He grinned impishly.

Obsidian eyes rolled to the heavens.

"But you enjoyed yourself, no?" Duo continued.

"Yes, I did. However, I dread to think what Sally will do to us if she found out we had fun without her."

"We bought her sweets." Duo patted the bag next to him. "She'll forgive us."

"I pray you are right."

"Of course I am!"

"Of course." Wu Fei chuckled.

They sat in the evening breeze till the sun had set before wandering back to the hotel. As Wu Fei had feared, Sally's face was clouded with annoyance that they went on an escapade without her. And as Duo had reassured him, she forgave them almost instantly when the braided Irish present her with their gifts.

 

 

## Chapter 26

 

Wu Fei and Duo spent most of their time out verifying Treize's lead and looking for fresh ones. They had decided that Sally should remain at the inn. She was beginning to show signs of nervousness in this venture and since she did not speak the language she could contribute little. She busied and calmed herself with letters to Relena and Noin and indulging shopping sprees instead.

Unfortunately, Po Yu Xiang was not a prominent figure in the city. Their task became even more difficult when they were told that he had retired from the merchant trade some ten years ago. It was one dead end after another. If Wu Fei didn't trust Treize implicitly, he would've begun to doubt his sources about Po being in Canton. Having said that Canton was a large city. He simply assumed that everyone knew everyone because everyone knew who he and his family were.

Several days into their trip Wu Fei received a message from Treize with a new lead. The Governor suggested that should they find a man named Po Han Shan, he would inevitably lead them to Sally's father. Treize even hinted that Po Han Shan could very likely be an alias.

Having little else to go on, Duo and Wu Fei began their search for this other Po. One evening, Duo walked up to him at their rendezvous point with a big grin on his face.

"You found something?" Wu Fei asked.

"Aye," he nodded.

"Well?"

"A little birdie told me that he frequented a certain establishment. We might find him there."

"Excellent, let's tell Sally."

"Wait, Wu Fei. Let's not."

Wu Fei looked at him curiously, "Any why not?"

"She might not like this establishment."

The Chinese youth sighed and lowered his head into his hand in resignation, "Brothel, gambling or opium?"

At that Duo dissolved into laughter, "How did you know?"

"I lived here remember? Any man with an income will inevitably find their way to at least one of those establishments. Well?"

"Gambling," Duo smirked.

"Let's go then."

"What now?"

"Yes, now. If we go back to Sally she'll ask us. I don't want to lie to her. If we go hunting for Po now, we can, hopefully, follow him back home so that we can at least let Sally know we found where he lived."

"You have a streak of cunning I had not notice before," Duo grinned, "We should let Sally know we'll be late and I want dinner."

"You were never one ruled by your stomach," the Chinese youth noted with amusement.

"I blame that entirely on you!" The Irish pouted. "You got me out of bed at the crack of dawn without so much as a decent breakfast."

"Crack of dawn? Duo, we left the inn at ten."

"I still didn't have breakfast."

"Alright, alright!" Wu Fei raised his hand in submission, stifling a chuckle. "We'll get something to eat, send a message to Sally before we begin our nocturnal escapade."

"Good." Duo nodded stubbornly as the pair made their way to a restaurant.

Several hours later, the pair was on a roof across the street from the gambling den. It was tucked away in an almost deserted alleyway, away from curious eyes. Anyone would have to know where to look before they could find it. To a simple passer-by, the block of houses was no more than rundown homes. The alleyway was sealed off on the other end, making only one possible exit. The youths knew that whoever went down the alley would eventually come out it again.

"Might I ask how you came across this piece of information?" Wu Fei could not deny his curiosity.

"You probably wouldn't want to know."

"I wouldn't?"

"You wouldn't. Trust me Fei." The braided youth grinned. "Like Treize, I have my sources and I could not betray their confidence."

The raven-haired youth rolled his eyes.

"I understand your affinity to rooftops, Fei, but is this really necessary?" Duo shifted to a more comfortable position for the umpteenth time. "And it's cold."

"It's the best vantage point."

"Wouldn't it be easier to go in ask about him?"

"That would not be prudent. Half the people in there are often involved in illicit activities of one form or another. In fact, the very existence of the den itself would hardly be seen as legitimate by the authorities. Given their paranoia, they might assume that we were either figures of authority or members of some rival triad. We might even end up in a fight. The idea is not to draw attention to ourselves."

"You were never one to shy away from fights."

Wu Fei gave him an icy glare. "I much more pride than to be involved in or incite a street-side brawl. If we get arrested, can you imagine the embarrassment it would bring to the Hong Kong Government? I may be here on personal business, but I am still a member of Treize's staff."

"I was joking, Fei. Anyway, we can't sit here all night. We don't even know if he's there."

"What do you propose we do then?"

"Since you like rooftops so much, you continue to keep watch, I'll go in an see if I can find him."

"No, you stay, I'll go."

"Are you sure you're up to it?"

"Of course I am!" he replied tartly. "Besides, don't you think that the presence of a six-foot Irishman in their den would draw their attention? You are too conspicuous."

"That's the first I've been accused of being that." Duo laughed. "You wound me, Fei, I had thought that my stealth and guile were peerless."

Wu Fei smiled, amused, "Be that as it may, dear friend, you cannot deny your heritage. Be good, I'll be back shortly."

"As you wish, Master Chang." Duo put his hand together and bowed obediently, making Wu Fei scowl at him.

Through their questioning, they had managed to obtain sketchy descriptions of what Po Han Shan looked like. Some of them were contradictory. Notwithstanding, they all had a few of common traits. One was his light coloured eyes - more hazel than brown and the other was his height and stature. Apparently he was fairly broad in musculature and tall, perhaps only a couple inches shy of the braided youth's height. Another distinguishing feature about Po was that he did not wear his deep brown hair in the traditional Manchurian braid.

Wu Fei tried his best to blend in. The last time he remembered feeling so out of place what when he was in an opium den looking for Kim Fei. In retrospect, he felt that Duo would probably be better at being a part of that crowd than he could ever be.

Steeling his nerves, he wove his way around the various betting tables as casually as he could. The room reeked of cheap wine and smoke. He was relieved to find that he detected no hint of opium. It was rowdy, as expected, and filled with commoners and aristocrats alike. From what Wu Fei gathered, this was a place for those who had money to part with. All the class one needed came from their purse not their blood.

Wu Fei circled the large room twice but could find no one of Po's description. That only left the private rooms on the floor above to investigate. He questioned the wisdom of gate crashing a private party. Wu Fei decided that that night was not the night to join Mei-Ran. He left the den and made his way back to Duo.

But Duo was not there. Instead, he found some loose tiles forming an arrow, pointing to the northerly direction. Wu Fei shrugged to and decided to follow it, after putting the tiles back in their rightful places.

Two blocks and several more arrows later, Wu Fei caught up with Duo.

"Duo?"

"He's down there." The Irish pointed to the building they were on top of. "I've not seen him come out yet."

"Are you certain it was him?"

"Tall, muscular bloke, brown hair in a pony tail. Can't say for sure if it's him though, but he matches the description. Of course, I couldn't see his eyes from up here."

"We can always try again if it's not him."

"How can we tell without asking him?"

"We'll see where he lives then ask the neighbours, perhaps?"

"Or you could ask him yourself," a third voice startled the pair. In fact, Duo jumped and almost fell of the roof if it weren't for Wu Fei steadying him. "Might I ask why you gentlemen are following me?"

Wu Fei and Duo gaped at him stupidly. They never considered the fact that they would be discovered. Even less that their target would follow them onto the roof.

The man continued, somewhat amused by the tongue-tied pair, "You two look far too dignified to be common thieves and are far too careless to be hired assassins. That makes me curious. I do not often have people following me that do not want my purse or my life. Well, gentlemen?"

Wu Fei suddenly snapped to attention. This was no ordinary man. He undoubtedly had some martial art prowess to be able to sneak up on them and he seemed rather confident in confronting two would-be attackers.

Wu Fei studied him closely. This man was slightly taller than Wu Fei and the Chinese youth was not short by normal standards. His shoulder length hair was tied in a loose ponytail. He looked to be in his mid to late thirties - which would be too young to be Sally's father. Nevertheless, looks could be deceiving. There was an edge of mischief in his smile and a challenging look to his eyes. He stood confidently, his head cocked curiously as he too studied the boys.

"Did someone put you boys up to doing this? Some prank perhaps?" he continued. Wu Fei only then realised that he spoke flawless English.

"Hardly a prank," the Irish finally regained his ability to speak, "But I have to admit that we are doing this task not for our own benefit. Save perhaps the reward we will get."

Wu Fei was startled by Duo's proclamation. He decided to let the braided youth take charge of this situation. From experience, he knew that Duo could talk himself out of almost any trouble.

"Mercenary?"

"That is such an ugly word, sir. We are just doing a friend a favour."

"I see," he replied, highly amused, "And this friend of yours wanted me followed?"

"No, this friend said nothing of following you."

He laughed out loud this time. "You are good."

"Naturally, our friend would trust no one but the best," Duo smirked. Wu Fei thought he was having too much fun with this. They were after all on a three-storey building confronting a man they knew nothing about. He could be dangerous for all they knew.

"Evidently your favour to your friend is confidential and no amount of questioning is going to get me answers. It is late, gentlemen; if you are merely content in following me you are welcome to do so. If you can, that is. Good night." With that he turned and made his way down as silently as he ascended.

Issuing a challenge to Duo was never a good thing. He would undoubted take it up, regardless of the risks and dangers.

"Why didn't you ask him, Duo?"

"Why didn't you?"

"You were doing all the talking rather well, I thought I should leave it to you."

"A likely excuse. Besides, we don't need to ask him, I'm confident that's him. The two names are the same person."

"Pray tell what inspired that?"

"First of all his physical description. Secondly his language skills, and lastly speaks with a British accent."

"You based your conclusion on his accent?" Wu Fei asked incredulously.

"He was working for the East India Company," Duo said, "Besides, he's got Sally's smile."

"What?"

"We'll talk later. I don't want to lose him. Heaven knows I'll not give him the satisfaction," Duo grimaced as he took after Po.

Wu Fei sighed in consternation as he followed, more out of the necessity to keep Duo out of mischief than anything. After a while, Duo picked up Po's trail. The Irish was much better than Wu Fei had initially thought.

Eventually, they made their way to the north-eastern quadrant of the city - the same quadrant where Master Ron's school once was. This was where majority of the middle working class lived. Wu Fei tried not to think about it. He had avoided going anywhere near where his house and Mei-Ran's house were. It was inevitable that he would wander into either one of the districts eventually. Instead of looking at where they were going, he focused on the white ribbon in Duo's hair.

"Alright, lets go." Duo suddenly stopped and turned making Wu Fei collide into him. "I've just seen which house he went into."

"Did you consider the possibility that he has been leading us to a random house because he knew we were following?"

"Naturally, but if we found him once, we'll find him again. He will need to eat, Fei, meaning he will have some kind of income since he is no aristocrat. He cannot spend his days deliberately avoiding us if he wants to continue to eat. We have that advantage for the moment, we **have** nothing better to do than to play this game."

"You're really enjoying yourself, aren't you?"

"You sound like you're making an accusation!"

Wu Fei chuckled. "Alright, have your fun. Let's go back to the inn. There's nothing more we can do tonight."

 

"Well?" Sally practically demanded when she joined them at breakfast.

"Inconclusive." Duo shrugged nonchalantly as he filled his mouth various pieces of _dim sum_.

"What do you mean "inconclusive"?" She gave him a steely glare. "You were out all night, surely you would've found something!"

"We found a lot of things," Wu Fei replied, "But I cannot say for certain that what we found is what we were looking for."

That was the truth, he concluded; after all, he did not share Duo's confidence in their find the night before. He did not want Sally to get her hopes up for nothing.

Sally seemed pacified by his answer and went back to her breakfast. Duo cast the Chinese a knowing glance, his lips curled slightly in a smirk. Wu Fei furrowed his brow slightly telling Duo to stop it.

Later that day, Duo went out again in search of their new friend. Wu Fei had decided not to join him. If Duo had intentions of following their friend again, it would be much more inconspicuous for one person to do the tailing. Wu Fei spent the day with Sally instead. She had been rather neglected since they arrived in Canton.

"Might I ask why you left Canton?" she questioned as they took an idle stroll through the city centre because Sally was tired of being cooped up.

"Of course," Wu Fei replied, he had been mentally preparing himself for questions like that one. Although Sally was never one to pry, she was also very curious in nature, "I left because of the war."

"The Opium War?"

"You know about it?"

"Trowa mentioned something in passing. He seemed uncomfortable talking about it. Although I suspect it was Duo that was uncomfortable with it."

"You're very perceptive," Wu Fei said briefly. He knew that the war itself had little impact on Duo; it was what happened to them during the war that wounded the braided youth.

"Was Duo here during the war too?"

"Yes, he was. Actually we left Canton together."

"You knew each other then?"

"Our friendship began nearly a year before the war ravaged this city. We parted ways when it came to an end."

"I can see that you both shared something important."

Wu Fei made no response to that. Whatever transpired between him and the Irish would remain between them. As much as he trusted and respected Sally, he was not ready or willing to bare that part of his soul to her.

"Is there anything you would like to do while we are here?" the honey-blonde asked.

Raven eyebrows raised inquiringly, "Such as?"

"Visit your old neighbours? See your friends? Duo said you've haven't been back since you moved to Hong Kong and I know you've been there four years. Isn't there anyone you'd like to pay a visit to?"

"No, not particularly." The Chinese youth shook his head. "I have no family left here and I cannot even be certain if my friends survived the war, much less remained in or returned to Canton."

"As you wish," Sally sighed sadly.

"You do not approve?"

"It is not my place to dictate what you should do. But if I were in your place, I could not simply let it go. Perhaps it is the way I am, but I would need to know."

Wu Fei smiled wistfully. He did not expect Sally to understand his reluctance. It was almost what he had expected from anyone who had not lost everything to a meaningless war. Or perhaps Sally was stronger in facing the demons of her past than he was.

He had agreed to come on this journey to aid Sally in her search. He did not come here to open up old wounds simply to put his dormant ghosts to permanent rest. Nevertheless, he was "home". Did he not owe it to the honour of his family and the bond of friendship to his fellow students to at least look in on his father's mansion and his _sifu's_ school?

As they continued their walk, the silence was slowly filled by idle conversation. In that time, Wu Fei contemplated his choices - would he go because of his duty to others or would he refuse because of his duty to himself? He wasn't sure if he was merely lying to himself about not wanting to know. All he knew was that the idea of going back to his old house and school did not sit well with him.

He felt a tinge of fear, fear of not finding either structures standing, and guilt, guilt of discovering that he was the only one who prospered because of the wretched war. While he was in Hong Kong, busy living his new life, he did not spare a though to the past, not since that Christmas night that he had resolved to look forward, hence. His relationship with Treize and the others filled the gap that the loss of his family had created. He had grown comfortable and found his place among them.

The past was, after all, best left in the past. Notwithstanding he felt like he had moved back in time simply be being in Canton.

Duo found him later, brooding on the balcony. The Irish had the room next to his and their balconies were a mere three feet apart.

The braided youth leaned over the railing of his balcony looking thoughtfully at Wu Fei, "Are you alright?"

"Did Sally ask you to come find me?"

"She was afraid that she might have offended you."

"Allay her fears, for she did no such thing. But she did get me thinking."

"About the war?" By this time Duo had perched himself on the railing instead, his right leg swinging freely.

"About not confronting my past," Wu Fei sighed, "Tell me I'm being silly. I can't even bring myself to go see what has become of my father's mansion and my master's school."

"You're not being silly, Fei. Everyone has to deal with loss their own way. If not going to see them makes you feel better, who's to say otherwise?"

"That's the point. I don't feel better about it. In some strange ways, I feel worse."

"Then go."

"You have an uncannily black and white view of the world, Duo," the raven-haired youth said tersely.

"Some things are complicated enough without our intervention. You have to be objective. Not all the time, mind you."

"Would you go back to Maxwell Church?" Wu Fei challenged, hoping to throw Duo off his feet. He should've know better.

Duo smiled patiently, "I have, Fei. One of the first things I did when I returned."

"And?"

"And it's the same. On the outside anyway. The church and the orphanage are still there. I don't know who runs it though. I didn't ask. I felt sad but even though my time there was marred by tragedy, I still remember the happiness."

"As always, you surprise me with a wisdom that is seldom apparent in you!" Wu Fei chuckled.

"If you're going to insult me, I'm going to leave you to your brooding." The braided Irish pouted.

"I apologise. So, will you accompany tomorrow?"

"Naturally."

 

Wu Fei stood motionless before the imposing structure that was once his home. If it had been damaged during the war, it showed no signs of it. Evidently the new residents of the mansion took pride in making the place look good. From the outside, it would seem that nothing had change.

Beside him, Duo looked like he was ready to leap into action should Wu Fei show any sign of faltering, breaking down or lashing out. Instead, a small smile lifted the corners of the Chinese youth's lips. Slowly, he began to chuckle and eventually burst out in a hearty laugh. Duo looked at him in bewilderment.

"Something funny, Fei?"

"Yes," he gasp between his laughing, "Me!"

"You've lost me, mate."

"Ever since we disembarked in Canton I have been berating myself about not being here, worrying about seeing this place, paying my respects and so on and so forth. Sometimes I think I'm more melodramatic than you are!"

Duo scowled, "I'm not melodramatic!"

"This is just a building. Yes, it was my home. Yes, the worst moments of my life happened here, but also the best. At the end of the day, it is nothing more and nothing less than a collection of bricks and mortar. I have never felt sillier in my life making such a big deal about seeing this place again."

"That's pretty insightful, Fei." The braided youth beamed at his friend. "I'm glad you've surmounted another obstacle."

"As am I." Wu Fei grinned. "I have laid my ghosts to rest I was sure of it four years ago. I should not have let this trip make me doubt myself."

"Coming "home" can do funny things to people, Fei," Duo said, "You're not alone in this respect."

"Thank you for coming with me."

"My pleasure. So you wanna go in for a look see?"

Wu Fei raised a critical eyebrow at the Irish. "I will not impose myself on the current residence simply to see how they've decorated my former home."

"Who said we were going to impose ourselves?" He grinned cheekily.

"No, Duo," the Chinese youth said firmly.

"Why not? They won't know! We're very good at this."

"No."

"Aw, C'mon. You're curious, too. I know you are!" Duo pleaded.

"No! We're not going to trespass just to satisfy your peculiar curiosity about their furniture. Come on, we've still got to go to my old school," Wu Fei reached for Duo and started dragging him along.

"You're no fun." The Irish pouted and followed obediently.

"I know."

As it was with the former Chang Mansion, Wu Fei felt nothing earth shattering in seeing his old school. He was glad to know that the place was still dedicated to education of some kind. The site remained a school; of what, he wasn't certain. Not that it truly mattered. The spirits of Master Ron's institution would always live within those hallowed walls.

 

The next day at breakfast, Sally declared that it was time to go. Up till then, Duo and Wu Fei still had not told her of the mysterious stranger that confronted them on the roof. Duo had continued his efforts on the stranger but said nothing of his finds to Wu Fei.

Sally said that she did not want to waste anymore time.

"Don't give up, Sally," Duo tried to persuade her, "I am close to something. I promise you, I'll give you news of your sire before the next dawn."

She thought for a moment then relented, "Thank you so much. If you think you're not wasting your time then by all means carry on. I just don't want you both to be running around in circles going on a wild goose chase. I'm sure you have better things to do, Wu Fei. Doesn't Treize need you?"

"I'm certain the Governor can cope without me. In any case, he still has Zechs. Don't worry about him."

"We won't disappoint you, Sally." The Irish gave her a big smile. "Right, Wu Fei, let's get back to work!"

"As you wish."

The pair headed out of the inn, Wu Fei following Duo's lead down the street.

"Why didn't you tell her about the man on the rooftop?" Wu Fei asked.

"If I just told her then, she'll know we've been keeping it from her. I don't think she'll appreciated that."

"We had good reason. I am still not convinced of his identity."

"That's because you haven't been following him like a love sick puppy for the past few days. I'm certain it's him. Well, at least he is the one that Treize advised us to focus our search on."

"If you're so sure why didn't you tell Sally earlier?"

"It just that he's got a certain reputation among certain people."

"I have never complained about you being too pedantic, have I?" The Chinese youth frowned.

"Let's just say the Lord Ferguson wouldn't approve of his kind of character."

"Who's Ferguson?"

"Sally's grandfather."

"From what I have heard, he probably wouldn't even approve of Quatre, the most gentlemanly among us all. So what kind of illicit activities does Po indulge in? Besides gambling that is."

"I wanted to live to see the dawn, Fei. I didn't ask. And it would probably be better for our collective well being not to know. And not knowing means not having to lie to Sally."

"Is that why you haven't said anything?"

"Yes. What are we supposed to tell her? Do we want her to find out that she has a less than reputable man for a father?"

"That is not up to us to decide, Duo. You said he had a reputation. Reputation can be based on rumours and slander. There maybe little basis of fact in his infamy. Do you know where to find him?"

"Of course. He frequents a number of places. We're very likely to find him in one of them. Perhaps it would be better to visit his home?"

"We'll pay him a visit there then. With Sally that is," Wu Fei said resolutely.

"Alright, there's no time like the present."

 

"Sally, you look just fine!" Duo reassured her for the hundredth time, "You're not looking to impress a suitor!"

"Nevertheless, I want to look presentable."

"You're beautiful, Sally. Stop fussing! It took me hours to braid your hair, you're only going to mess it up if you keep playing with it."

Sally had been a nervous wreck since Duo and Wu Fei told her that they would take her to see the man they believed to be his father. She was panicking all morning about what to wear and how to make a good first impression. Duo had volunteered to do her hair only to keep her from pacing a trough in the floor. As he combed and braided her hair, she began to calm down.

"Are you sure it's him?"

"No," Wu Fei replied honestly, "But we won't know until we ask. We felt it would be better for you to ask."

"We're going to his house? Will he be there?"

"Probably."

"You're not very sure about anything are you?" she complained.

"I cannot dictate the movements of a man, Sally. Please calm down."

She said no more then threaded her arm through his. Her nervous grip was tight. Wu Fei squeezed her hand lightly to convey his support.

Sally twisted her gloves nervously. She stood outside the house, staring at it with no small amount of anxiety. Duo and Wu Fei waited patiently.

"What if he's not home?" she asked.

"Then we go back to the inn and try again tomorrow," Duo replied, "Shall we?"

She nodded tentatively. Wu Fei gave her an encouraging smile then rapped on the door.

Moments later it swung open and a grouchy looking man glared at them. He scrutinised them momentarily then said dismissively to Wu Fei, ["Go to the town square in the morning, we do not entertain business here."]

["Good sir,"] Wu Fei reached out quickly to stop the door from slamming in their face, and with utmost effort, remained civil to the man, ["We are here on a more personal matters. Please convey our presence to Master Po."]

["He's busy,"] the man snapped.

["At least let him know we are here and we would be more than happy to rearrange a more convenient time to meet with him."]

["What do you want anyway?"]

["That, good sir, is between Master Po and us,"] Wu Fei said calmly, the years of dealing with difficult magistrates and emissaries has taught him to be patient and diplomatic.

The man harrumphed and asked for their names. He instructed them to wait exactly where they were before going off to announce their presence. Before long, they were ushered into the house by the same grumpy man.

Po was standing by a round table, obviously waiting their arrival. He glanced briefly at the two youths then his gaze fell upon Sally. He flicker of surprise crossed his eyes but his expression remained unchanged.

"Good evening, Lady Powell, gentlemen. Welcome to my humble home, I am Po Han Shan," Po greeted them, "How may I be of service to you?"

Wu Fei wasn't sure if he should be relieved that Po made no indication that they had met before, under highly unconventional situation, or if he should be wary that he didn't.

"Are you also known as Po Yu Xiang?" Sally blurted, her face clearly etched with apprehension.

His smiled mysteriously. "That is a name I have not heard in a while."

Surprise and disappointment washed over the honey-blonde's expression. "You're not him?"

"Why are you looking for him?" he asked instead, evading the question.

"What I have to say is of a personal nature. If you are not he, then perhaps you might be a relation? Could tell me where I might find him?"

"I cannot," he simply said.

"Cannot or will not?" Sally asked.

"What difference does that make? I am sorry but I cannot help you there."

"Thank you for your time then," she said frostily then left hurriedly. Duo followed her but Wu Fei lingered.

"Is there something else I can help you with, Master Chang?" he asked.

["I saw recognition when you looked at her,"] the Chinese youth said softly. He wasn't entirely sure if he should confront man but he had little to lose if he continued to deny it.

["Recognition?"] He laughed. ["You must've imagined it."]

["I know what I saw. I believe you have what Sally wants. May I ask why you are hiding the truth from her?"]

["Even if I were hiding, the reason behind it is not your concern."]

["I am her friend and I have promised her my aid in finding the truth."]

["She is fortunate to have such a caring friend,"] he said.

It was evident that Po was not going to admit anything to Wu Fei. In addition to that, Wu Fei had nothing more than suspicions. Instead of a confrontation he decided to appeal to his compassion instead.

["Sally will not remain long in Canton. She was ready to leave even before we told her of you. She came here seeking a fragment her past to discover her heritage. I know you can aid her in her search. If you feel that you can honour that request, we are staying at the Pearl Harbour Hotel. At least, we will be for tonight."] Wu Fei bowed respectfully then hurried after the others.

Sally thanked the two of them and asked for passage to be arranged to return before retiring to her room. Duo looked helplessly at Wu Fei, his eyes clouded with frustration. Evidently, the Irish shared Wu Fei's suspicions about Po's alias.

"We should've asked before telling Sally," Wu Fei said.

"Bollocks! You and I both know it's him. Names are easily changed, Fei," the braided Irish growled, "There's more to him that meets the eye. Is he protecting himself or protecting Sally?"

"Duo, don't get yourself involved in something that doesn't rightly concern you. It's ultimately his decision. You can't force him to acknowledge Sally or, if we are indeed in error, aid us in our search."

"Maybe not but I still want to know," Duo said resolutely and headed out again, "Don't wait up."

"Duo!"

"I've got to do this, Fei. It's going to irk me if I don't find out. You know I'll end up doing it regardless."

Wu Fei sighed knowing very well that there was little he could to change the Irish's mind. Instead of trying, he said, "Just be careful."

Duo smiled, "I'm always careful."

Once Duo had left, Wu Fei decided to check on Sally. Rapping on her door gently he waited patiently for a reply.

"Yes?"

"It's Wu Fei, Sally. May I come in?"

"Yes, come in."

Wu Fei opened the door to find her seated at her dressing table. She had already changed to a more casual dress and was undoing the braid that Duo tied for her.

"Duo really know how to put some knots into hair," she grimaced as her fingers plucked at her golden mane.

"Can I help?" Wu Fei offered.

"Thank you, my arms were getting tired," she smiled gratefully at him.

"I thought they might be. How are you feeling?"

Sally sighed, "Disappointed and angry. I guess I was pinning too much hope on this one lead. Nevertheless I feel that he had knowledge that can aid us. There must be some pressing reason for him not to share it."

"We can only hope that, if indeed he has knowledge of your father's whereabouts, he would change his mind in helping us."

"Do you think my father was some rogue of ill repute? Perhaps he is a wanted man?"

Wu Fei hid his smile, "Sally, do not allow your imagination to overwhelm your senses! I'm certain he is an honourable man."

"Honourable enough to leave his love and child?" she muttered bitterly, a tear running down her cheek. The past few weeks of anxiety had caught up with her and her resolve began crumbling.

Wu Fei stopped undoing her hair for a moment and knelt before her. He smiled warmly at her and took her hands, "Dear Sally, don't be disheartened by what actions he took in the past. His departure cannot be simply considered dishonourable for we know not the

 circumstances he was in nor his reasons. Some actions, though seemingly ignominious, are taken with the best intentions at heart. Your mother never spoke ill of him, nor did Howard. Don't be too quick to judge a man before you know him."

"Oh, Wu Fei!" she exclaimed and dissolved into tears.

This was perhaps the first time that she had set her emotions free since the revelation of her true heritage. Wu Fei gathered her in his arms and held her tenderly. She sobbed into his shoulder as he gingerly stoked her still braided hair.

After a moment of crying, Sally lifted her head from his shoulder and peered intently into obsidian eyes. Wu Fei looked back at her inquiringly; his expression calm and thoughtful.

With no further warning, Sally wrapped her arms around his neck firmly, captured his lips with a fervour that startled the Chinese youth.

The Chinese youth felt a tingling sensation and a pleasant warmth swept through his body beginning from his chest and ending in his toes. Sally smelled of lilac, and he was beginning to feel his exhilaration rise.

Wu Fei responded with equal ardour before his senses swam back into focus. It was not because he wasn't enjoying the kiss, it was the circumstances that led to it that made Wu Fei question their actions.

As gently as possible, he pulled away. Sally looked at him.

"Sally, we should not be doing this," he whispered, afraid that he might hurt the honey-blonde in her already fragile state of mind. "You're upset, I don't want - "

"No, you're right," she interrupted her, as if afraid to hear what he had to say. She straightened herself and turned away from Wu Fei, "It was inappropriate of me to impose myself. I apologise. Please, I would like to be alone."

Wu Fei, still kneeling by her table stood. He felt an awful sense of foreboding as he left without further word. Nevertheless, he did not know what he could've said to remedy the situation. He cursed himself silently as he shut Sally's door firmly behind him.

 

Wu Fei was brooding in the hotel restaurant with a pot of strong Ceylon tea when Duo returned some hours later. He was in a no better mood than when he left. The Chinese youth was in two minds on asking how Duo's search went. On one hand, he had enough to worry about; on the other hand, a change of subject would be welcomed.

He needn't ask for the Irish told him regardless. In short Duo found nothing. That is to say nothing that he had not already uncovered. Apart from the sketchy description they obtained from less than reliable sources, the two names had little in common that anyone knew of.

As they already knew, Po was a man of little influence in society. Canton was a big city and he was no more than a drop in the sea of residents.

Wu Fei found it rather interesting how a man who had been a liaison for the East India Company could keep such a low profile. A subject of the Empire who had willingly served the West could have hardly gone unnoticed, especially since his service predated the Opium War.

Wu Fei voiced his curiosity.

Duo did not seem surprised, "If your livelihood or even life depended on remaining inconspicuous, you would do all in your power to be hidden. It's not so surprising. I have seen how some of the local merchants were treated for trading with us. I can understand why."

"That simply makes it all the more difficult for us. Why is Po so intent on hiding now? Our relationship with the West is not as tenuous at before."

"We all have our reasons to run from our past. In ten years time, if someone were to arrive on your doorstep claiming to be your child, would you welcome her with unquestioning love and open arms?"

"It would depend on whether I have been indulging in debauchery and illicit affairs," Wu Fei replied.

The Irish laughed. "You would accept the child even if you never had any intentions of siring her?"

"Certainly. Intentions are irrelevant. The fact of the matter is that it happened and I cannot deny responsibility. Besides, what is one more child? I care for a dozen of children now."

"Caring for a child is not the same as being a father to one."

"Perhaps. Nevertheless I would very likely tell her the truth, in spite of my rejection."

"Would you?"

"Wouldn't you?" Wu Fei challenged.

"It is easier to lie."

"But more cowardly."

"We are not all built with valour and honour."

"You seem rather keen on defending him. Why the change of heart?"

"Merely trying to justify his reluctance."

"He needs no justification from us. Apart from the fact that we are here to support Sally, it is not up to us to judge him."

"I know," Duo sighed, "Nevertheless, it doesn't stop me from feeling frustrated about it."

"As do I. There is little else we can do. Sally wants to go back to Hong Kong, we have to see to her wishes first."

"Aye, I think I can get us on a ship by noon tomorrow."

"Excellent." Wu Fei finished the rest of his drink and rose. "It's late. We should retire."

Duo looked seriously at him then asked in a somewhat suspicious voice, "Is something a matter, Fei?"

"No, why do you ask?" the Chinese youth replied quickly.

"Nothing, merely concerned."

"I am fine, it is Sally we should be concerned about. Good night, Duo." Without waiting for a reply, he made his way back to his room. He had had enough of brooding for one night. Even though Wu Fei had volunteered to be here with Sally, he could not help but feel relieved and glad that the same time the next day, he would be home.

The mood was sombre and sullen when the next day arrived. As if mirroring their gloomy disposition, the weather outside was dreary and miserable. The heavens opened some time the night before, drenching the cosmopolitan city from rooftops to sewers. The thick sheet of rain and storm clouds cast a grey shadow over the nigh-deserted streets.

The trio sat by a large bay window of the hotel restaurant looking dolefully out to the rain-soaked city. They said little to each other. Wu Fei was still uncomfortable about what happened between him and Sally and was, obviously, unwilling to talk about it in front of Duo. Duo was still frustrated by the lack of results despite their best efforts and Sally was clearly disappointed in their failure as well.

The fact that their departure had been delayed by the bad weather did not improve their mood. What began as an enthusiastic venture had turned into a discouraging mission.

Wu Fei could not help but wonder if there had been anything they could've done to get Po to help them. By the looks of it, Duo was wondering the same thing too. They certainly couldn't force the truth out of him. As Duo had said, perhaps Po has a very good reason for concealing the truth from them. He had hoped that at least he would meet with Sally in private if he didn't want Wu Fei and Duo knowing.

Whatever his reason, Wu Fei tried to console himself by reaffirming the fact that they had done all they could for now and that if Sally asked them to renew their search, he would be more than willing to help.

Several hours later, when the rain had finally eased, they were finally on their way back to Hong Kong.

 

## Chapter 27

Their mood was sombre, much like the sky above them as they rode quietly back to the Manor. The rain had subsided but the overcast sky still subdued the trio's usual exuberance.

"Oh, thank the Lord you're home!" was the greeting they received almost immediately after they stepped over the threshold.

"Relena?" Sally asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'm probably making a big deal about this but Trowa's gone," she said in a slightly panicky voice.

"Gone?" Duo echoed, "Gone where?"

"Very likely back to Macao. I don't know what happened but Quatre's locked himself in his room as well. Do something Duo!" she exclaimed.

Duo had the "why me?" look on his face before he snapped out of it. He asked, "When did Trowa leave?"

"I saw him not too long ago. Maybe fifteen minutes. He looked rather upset. Then I went to look for Quatre and he wouldn't let me in. I've never seen him like this. I tried to find Trowa again but a servant told me he'd left," Relena said almost in one breath.

"Alright, Relena calm down. We'll take care of this. Sally?"

The honey-blonde nodded and began to steer Relena towards the kitchen, "Let's get you a cup of tea, Lena. My god! Why did you get yourself so upset? The boys are probably just being boys."

Once they were out of earshot, Duo turned to Wu Fei, "I have suspicions on what might have happened. I'm going after Trowa. He shouldn't leave things like this. Heaven knows it'll only get worst. Besides, Cathy'll kill me if he goes home in a less than happy state. Will you see to Quatre?"

"Of course." The Chinese youth nodded. "Before you go, maybe you should clarify some things for me? Saying and assuming the wrong things would certainly make things worse."

"Yes, Trowa has an interest in Quatre," Duo answered without the question. "Quatre... well, Quatre is new to this. I'm sure you can guess what might have happened between the two of them. It was I who encouraged Trowa's pursuit, and if I was wrong about Quatre, this is ultimately my fault."

"I see." Wu Fei nodded, as sense of dèjá vu crept over him. "Go, I'll see to Quatre. Bring Trowa back. Like you said, if they don't confront this it'll only get worse."

The braided Irish gave him a wistful, almost forlorn smile before heading back to the docks.

Wu Fei mounted the large marble stairs and headed to Quatre's room, pausing briefly only to retrieve the set of master keys that only he and Treize had access to.

"Quatre?" he knocked gently on the door.

No answer.

"Quatre, please open the door. Relena is worried about you."

"Tell her I'm fine. Please leave me be," came the muffled reply.

"I know you'd rather not be on your own at the moment, so cease pretending to be." Wu Fei hoped that his guess was right.

He waited a moment and was greeted by silence once again. Wu Fei decided to try another tactic. Jangling the keys he said, "You know I'm acting on Relena's orders. She's flustered enough as it is. Besides, I have the master key to every door in this house. I can get this door open any time I wanted but I would rather not invade your privacy."

The sound of movement from the other side of the door told Wu Fei was that he might have been successful. Even if Quatre wouldn't let him in, at least he opened the door.

The blond lordling swung the door open with such savagery that Wu Fei thought it would fly off its hinges. Pale eyebrow furrowed and the look that came from the frosty blue eyes could chill the depths of hell. Even as the tried to scrub the evidence away, Wu Fei could see that his cheeks were tear stained.

"That was low, Wu Fei. I expected better of you."

"It got you to open the door and that was my main objective."

"The end does not always justify the means," Quatre replied sourly.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Wu Fei parried. "We can stand here all night throwing adage at each other, but I would rather comfort a friend."

Quatre looked sombrely at him then turned around and drifted back to his window seat. The Chinese youth took that as an invitation and stepped into the room, closing, and locking, the door behind him. He approached the blonde lordling and took a seat opposite him.

"What happened?" Wu Fei prompted.

"We had a... disagreement."

"Must be some disagreement if it would drive Trowa back to Macao."

The look on Quatre's face told Wu Fei that the blond had not known about, or expected, Trowa's hasty departure. Surprise melted into anger then into regret in no more than the space of thirty seconds. He bit his lip and sighed miserable.

"That's right, just run!" he commented bitterly, a rogue tear streaking down his left cheek. He brushed it off like it was an annoying insect buzzing around him.

"Quatre?"

"Don't worry about it, Wu Fei. It's not worth your time!"

"How can easing the suffering of my friend not be worth my time? I will not presume to be your confidante, you need not choose to take me into your confidence, but I will say this, a problem shared is a problem halved." The sense of dèjá vu crept up on Wu Fei again.

"What does it matter now? He's gone anyway."

"Don't be too sure. He may have left the mansion but that does not mean he's left the island. Have a little faith in Duo."

"Duo?"

"Yes, Duo has gone to fetch Trowa back. If there's anyone out there who can do that, it's our Irish jester."

"They're really close, aren't they?" Quatre looked steadily into Wu Fei eyes, "Duo and him, I mean."

For some particular reason, the blond seemed to be avoiding saying Trowa's name.

The Chinese youth replied rather evasively, "They have had many years of friendship behind them."

"Did you know?" Blue eyes narrowed critically then he continued accusatorily, "You knew, didn't you?"

"It depends on what you are referring to."

"That... that, he's... he's..."

"What, Quatre?" Wu Fei wanted Quatre to say it. He wasn't going to go fill in any blanks with ideas that may not have been there in the first place.

"...different..." Quatre replied lamely.

"You're making this rather difficult for me to understand you, Quatre. Different how? We're all different."

"He... kissed me," the blond said in a very small voice after a moment of silence.

"And is that a bad thing?"

"He's not supposed to do that! We're not supposed to be together! It's not right."

"Who told you that it's not right?"

"Everyone knows that men are not supposed..."

"This universal unspoken guidelines of right and wrong is highly overrated, Quatre," Wu Fei replied, "There isn't a right or wrong when it comes to caring for someone. If it **feels** right to you, who is to say it isn't?"

"It doesn't bother you in the slightest that he's...."

"Say it, Quatre. It won't condemn your soul."

"It's not right!" he exclaimed stubbornly.

Wu Fei was at the end of his tether in trying to rationalise this. Obviously, Quatre was not in the state to think rationally. He decided to try another approach, fervently hoping that he wasn't adding fuel to the already raging fire.

"Did your anger truly stem from the revelation of his diversity or are you merely terrified because you responded positively to his expression?"

The Briton gaped at him, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. He lowered his eyes in shame and let out a strangled sob. Wu Fei's heart clenched he knew he had hit the nail on its head but he wished that he had not been so brutal about it.

"It's not wrong, Quatre," he said gently as he reached out to comfort him, "There is nothing to be ashamed of if you do care about Trowa."

"You're not ... sickened?"

"Gods, no! I have to admit I was a little unsettled when I first encountered such a revelation. Eventually, I came to realise that it is not up to me to say if it's right for one person to love another, despite of who or what they are. Don't let others judge you on the choices you make. At the end of the day, it is you who will have to bear the consequences, not them. So don't let them unwittingly make that choice for you."

Quatre looked up at him tentatively and asked, "Are you ... ?"

"No," Wu Fei replied in a tone that brooked no contemplation.

"Duo?"

"Yes."

"They were together, weren't they?" It was more of a comment than a question.

Wu Fei was hoping that Quatre wouldn't ask him that particular question but it was naïve of him to even think that the blond wouldn't. Quatre may be shocked by that night's revelations but he certainly wasn't blind or stupid. The question was inevitable.

"I believe so, but that was a long time ago," Wu Fei replied as truthfully as possible. After all, he had no confirmation from Duo that it was Trowa that he left some five years ago. Wu Fei wasn't stupid either; he too could make an educated guess.

"Do you think they're still together?" he asked nervously.

"Trowa kissed you, didn't he?" Wu Fei smiled encouragingly, "It would probably be save to assume that they are no more than friends, perhaps kindred spirits, but certainly not lovers."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know Duo doesn't have a lover at the moment. I think you can be certain that Trowa's affections lie in your direction. The question now is do you feel the same about him?"

Blue eyes looked away from Wu Fei and focused on the view outside the window. He sighed, "I don't know."

"Did it feel good? When he first kissed you?" Wu Fei continued prodding. Quatre's uncertainty was a good indication that he did feel the same but unfortunately was too afraid to admit it. At least he did not deny it outright.

He nodded somewhat fearfully, "But I realised that it wasn't rig---"

"A lot of things aren't right to the bigoted individuals that unfortunately make up the bulk of society," Wu Fei interrupted, "Society has put too many constraints on the matter of the heart. According to them, it isn't right for an aristocrat to marry a commoner either, but I did. And I could not have been happier.

"If you are fond of him, don't push him away. If you feel that you could love him, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Love is a rare commodity, Quatre. Treasure it. It matters not what form it comes in as long as you're true to yourself."

For the first time that night, Quatre smiled. "Thank you, Wu Fei. I could not have asked for a better confidante. But I fear that it may be too late."

"How so? I'm sure Duo can persuade Trowa to stay."

"I hit him, Wu Fei," he confessed guiltily, "He kissed me and I hit him. Then I shouted at him and said some very unkind things. Even the most understanding of men would find it hard to forgive such cruel words."

Wu Fei held his sigh. It was that fateful scene in the Lintin hospital all over again. The difference was he and Duo did not have friends to help resolve the incident. Wu Fei was not going to let this one go bad. At least for Trowa, Quatre had admitted that he did return his feelings.

"Be honest with him, let him know how you feel. There's no denying that he will be angry or hurt, nevertheless, giving up now will only make it worse. Despite what they say about time healing all wounds, some wounds cannot without aid. I'm certain he will come to understand.

"For your own sake, do not leave this to fate or time or whatever to sort this out. Trust me, it won't. You have to take action yourself."

Quatre nodded mutely, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Wu Fei waited patiently. After a moment of silence, Quatre leapt to his feet and marched to the door. The Chinese youth followed.

"Where are we going?" he asked as they made their way down the hallway.

"To find Trowa, of course."

"Why don't we just wait for them to come back?"

"What if they don't? I don't think I can bear it if Duo comes back alone. I don't want to take that chance. Even if he doesn't forgive me, I want to have had the chance to say I'm sorry."

"Alright, I'll get the horses. You can ride, right?"

"Yes."

With Wu Fei in the lead, the pair tore through the nigh-deserted city towards the harbour. Quatre wasn't content to ride slowly so Wu Fei was forced to take a quicker pace if he was going to lead them.

They arrived at the harbour in no time and Wu Fei began asking about Trowa and Duo. The only ship heading west that night was due to leave in ten minutes and the one before that embarked more than two hours ago. That would mean that Trowa was very likely still on the island.

A deck hand on the ship told them no one of Trowa or Duo's description boarded, which meant they were off somewhere having a heart to heart like Wu Fei and Quatre just did. The Chinese youth decided to search around the harbour before they did anything else. If they didn't stay there, they could be anywhere. In which case, it would probably be better to wait at the ship until it embarks then go home and wait.

"Quatre, will you calm down?" Wu Fei lay a comforting arm across the blonde's shoulder. "Unless Trowa decided to swim back to Macao, I am certain he's still here."

"But where?"

"We'll find them. Like I said they probably retired to a quieter spot to talk. You can't have a private conversation with foul-mouthed sailors around you."

"You're right."

"This way." Wu Fei pointed. "That part of the harbour is usually quiet by sundown. If they aren't there, we'll go back to the ship and wait, okay?"

"Okay."

The pair walked in silence. As the rounded the corner, they spotted a couple of silhouettes sitting on a stack of crates. Duo had Trowa in his arms in a rather intimate embrace. Partly shrouded in darkness, Wu Fei couldn't tell what exactly they were doing. Honestly, he was glad that he couldn't tell, but whatever they were doing, it certainly wouldn't look good to Quatre. Wu Fei cursed under his breath. He should have insisted on waiting for them by the ship instead of suggesting to look for them.

The two of them, surprised and slightly embarrassed by their intrusion, stood gaping at the pair by the crates for a moment. Without a word, Quatre turned and fled.

"Damn! Quatre, **wait**!" he cried and took off after him. Wu Fei couldn't care less if he startled the other pair by his shouting, he was more concerned about Quatre. The blond lordling had had enough emotional trauma for one night without having to witness that scene.

"Fei!" he heard Duo call. Quatre had already disappeared around a corner so he stopped to confront them.

"What the hell are you two doing?" he spun around and demanded.

"That is none of your concern," Trowa replied stiffly.

"Maybe not, but it sure as hell is Quatre's!"

"Why did you bring him here?" Duo asked.

"I didn't. He came of his own accord. He wanted to make amends. He wanted to say sorry for being rash, for saying those callous and unkind words. He wanted to give this idea of loving another man a chance and not simply dismissing it because society deemed it "wrong"!!" Wu Fei bellowed at Trowa, "He's had a rough time tonight. What with finally confronting his own feelings and yours, accepting it, and breaking convention, he did NOT need to see you rekindling the romance with your former lover!"

"You told him?" Duo asked incredulously.

"He's not stupid, Duo. I didn't have to tell him," the Chinese youth replied tartly.

"I'm going after him," Trowa said and ran off in the general direction that Quatre went.

"Incidentally, we weren't doing anything inappropriate," the Irish retorted defensively.

"I don't really care what you were doing."

"Oh, no? Why are you so damned upset then?" Duo snapped.

"Because you told me that Trowa cared for Quatre and because I just spent the last half hour trying to convince him that that's true! You made me look like a liar, Duo. I don't appreciate that."

"You shouldn't have let him come then!"

"I am not his keeper. I do not dictate where he goes. He took his first brave step in accepting his diversity only to be knocked down by two people he trusted! If you weren't doing anything inappropriate, what were you two doing in the dark back there?!"

"That's taking this too far, Wu Fei," Duo looked at him venomously, "You've never given a friend a hug when he needed comfort? Well, Trowa needed comfort. You lay your heart down when you take a chance like he had. Being rejected so harshly can and will break you. God knows ***I*** understand how he feels!"

Wu Fei's voice caught in his throat. The truth was finally out - Duo never did forgive him for his rejection. He should've expected some kind of outburst from the Irish. Taking into the account of the magnitude of the cause that drove them apart, their reunion was simply too civil and composed. Duo **had** laid his heart down for Wu Fei and Wu Fei stomped on it.

The Irish was still hurting and Wu Fei didn't know how to make it better. His heart was on the verge of breaking, knowing that he was the cause of Duo's pain. It must have been difficult for the Irish to see him again and to keep his anger and pain to himself. All this while Duo was nursing the still-open wound Wu Fei was selfishly concerned only about his discomfort.

He hadn't even realized that it started raining again until he wondered if it was rain or tears running down their cheeks.

"Gods, Duo, I'm sorry," he whispered, "I never meant to hurt you."

"Where have I heard that before?" the braided youth replied bitterly, "It doesn't matter what you think, Wu Fei. The important thing is what Quatre thinks. I will not let Trowa be hurt again. He's had enough of heartaches. And Quatre does not need this either. Being different is hard enough!"

With that Duo stalked away, following the path that Trowa took not moments ago. Silently, Wu Fei followed, trailing several feet behind the Irish.

When they neared the main harbour, Wu Fei realised that the ship heading west had embarked. It was then he spotted Quatre momentarily before the blond disappeared off the end of the pier with a startled cry. Wu Fei wasn't sure if he tripped or slipped. Whatever happened, the blond landed with a loud splash.

His heart almost stopped when he witnessed that, remembering that Quatre didn't know how to swim. Duo took off in a flash and with a graceful arc, dove into the water after Quatre; he didn't even pause to take anything off.

Wu Fei approached the edge carefully; he didn't need to fall in there himself, and peered into the dark surface of the sea. He let out the breath didn't know he was holding when someone broke the surface of the choppy sea. The rain had begun to stir up the tides.

"Fuck, I can't see him!" Duo swore before diving again.

Another tense moment passed before Duo surfaced again, fortunately with Quatre this time. Wu Fei ran to the steps that led into the water to help get Quatre out. The blond was floundering, spluttering and gasping, which was a very good sign. He was terrified and he was as pale as his platinum locks. Shivering violently, he clung onto Duo with a vice grip instead when he finally realised that he was no longer drowning.

Once they were out of the water, Wu Fei retrieved the horses and mounted his.

"Pass him up," he said to Duo.

"It's alright, I've got him."

"Don't argue, Duo. You know I'm the better rider; we need to get him out of this rain as soon as possible. Besides, don't you want to find Trowa?"

The Irish made no reply and lifted Quatre onto Wu Fei's steed.

"I'm taking him to Miss Noin," Wu Fei said as he spurred his horse. Before long, he heard the clicking of the hoofs of the second horse behind him. Evidently, Duo had not bother to search for Trowa.

While Duo went to fetch Noin, Wu Fei took Quatre up to his own room immediately. He knew that it would be empty and made. Even though he hardly spent nights over at the orphanage, Noin had given him a room anyway.

The first thing he did was to strip Quatre out of his wet clothes. The youth had a dazed look and his eyes were unfocused. His lips had an alarming blue tinge to it as he stood shivering violently.

"Quatre?" Wu Fei looked worriedly at his shivering friend as he drew his silken robe over slender shoulders and began to rub the blond down. It wouldn't have kept him very warm but it was better than leaving him naked. He continued, "Are you okay?"

He focused briefly on Wu Fei, nodded absently then promptly collapsed into Wu Fei arms.

" **Quatre**!" the Chinese youth cried in alarm just as Noin rushed in, arms loaded with blankets.

"What happened?"

"He fell off the harbour."

"I know that, Wu Fei. What happened just now?"

"He just passed out."

"Most likely from the shock. He's very cold and so are you," she laid her hands on both youth's cheek, "Get him into the bed then go."

"Go?" Wu Fei said, as he carried the unconscious Quatre to his bed.

"Yes, go. You need to dry yourself and get warm as well. I don't need you catching a cold either, Duo's already following orders."

"Don't you need help?"

"Zechs will help me. Be good and don't argue. He was conscious and breathing, when Duo fished him out, wasn't he? He'll be alright."

Wu Fei nodded and left, leaving a trail of water as he took a change of clothes from his chest. He headed to his study and stripped out of his own soaked garments. Dressing hurriedly, he then headed back to his bedchambers.

Duo was standing outside peering into the room; he was dressed in Zechs' clothes. He looked up as Wu Fei approached.

"Got chased out. He'll be okay though. I think Relena and Sally are going to tan our hides. Not to mention Dorothy. She'll probably kill us."

"I don't blame them really. We are supposed to be looking after him. What do you think happened? And where's Trowa?"

"I think the plonker's on the ship and Quatre was trying to stop him."

"That's an unexpected turn of events. Wasn't Trowa chasing after Quatre?"

"Evidently, their conversation took an unpredicted turn. You look cold."

"I am. Did you know you're still dripping?"

"Happens when hair gets wet."

"Come on, we're not making a difference standing out here. Let's go get a hot drink, find somewhere warm and dry ourselves out properly. You know Miss Noin is going to scold us as well if we don't."

"Aye, you're not wrong there," Duo replied as they began their way to the kitchen. "Fei, do you have hot chocolate?"

Wu Fei smiled; he noticed Duo had reverted to calling him "Fei", instead of "Wu Fei". "As a matter of fact I do."

The warmest place they could find was a little room adjoining the kitchen. The place was littered with toys, books and blankets and most importantly had a small fireplace in it. Wu Fei explained that that was where Madam Xu usually deposited the children she was looking after when she had work to do in the kitchen. The only door leading in and out of the room was the one adjoining the kitchen. That way she could see if anyone was trying to sneak out.

While Wu Fei made their drinks, Duo decided to start the fire again. Once done, the pair laid one blanket on the floor and threw another large one over their shoulders as they crowded around Duo's crackling fire.

"Do you think we should let Sally and Relena know?" Wu Fei asked.

"We should, but it is rather late and they have very likely retired. Besides, it's still raining and I am not getting wet again. I'm not even completely dry yet."

"That is probably wise." Wu Fei took a sip out of his drink. "Do you really think Trowa's gone?"

Duo sighed, a pained look washed over his face. He shrugged. "Where else could he be then? If Quatre was running from him, he would've seen him fall. No matter how angry Trowa is, he wouldn't just leave Quatre to drown. It's more likely that Quatre was running **to** him. Damn! We should not have left them alone."

"I'm sorry. I should have persuaded Quatre to stay. We would have been able to avoid this if we hadn't intruded upon you two."

"No, you were right. You are not Quatre's keeper. We all did and said a lot of things we shouldn't have today. We need to salvage the situation and regret and blame are not going to help." Duo took a deep breath inhaling the rich sweet aroma of the drink.

Wu Fei felt sick, but Duo was right. The needed to make amends and feeling sorry for himself wasn't going to help.

"What are we going to do?"

"Is there anything WE can do?" The Irish snorted into his drink. "Christ, Fei! We couldn't even take care of ourselves!"

"Gods, Duo, please don't say that." Wu Fei clenched his fists, his nails biting into his palms. "I ... am really sor---"

"Stop apologising, Fei," Duo interrupted, "I thought I said that the fault was mine. You've don't nothing wrong, okay?"

"Nothing wrong?" the Chinese youth exclaimed. Duo was doing it again - putting the blame entirely on himself. He would not, could not let the Irish continue doing that. He continued, "Hurting a friend is something very wrong, Duo, and I hurt you. Gods! You still carry the pain with you after all these years! And I don't know how to make it better. Tell me how to make it better."

Duo looked up at Wu Fei with baleful eyes and a wistful smile. "You can't, Fei."

"Why not?"

"Because you cannot change the way I feel anymore than I can change the way you feel. Hell, I don't seem to be able to change the way I feel either. This is something that only I can conquer. So don't berate yourself over this. Just carry on being my friend and I'll be happy."

"Will you truly be?"

"Yes," Duo said resolutely.

Obsidian eyes hardened and narrowed. "Liar."

Duo let out an ironic, bitter laugh. "And if I am lying, what are you going to do then, Wu Fei? Are YOU going to make me happy?"

"I don't have the means to," he whispered.

"Then stop confronting me about it!"

"You're right, I apologise," Wu Fei sighed then smiled. "So long as you still value me as a friend, I shall be one to you."

"Thank you. That's all I'll ask of you." Duo returned his smile.

Even though they have spoken about it on several occasions, and even though they seemed to have resolved it every time they spoke about it, Wu Fei felt that the hurt that Duo carried with him would not go away. Not until one of two things happens - having his love for Wu Fei returned or finding someone else to love who can and will love him in return.

There was no denying that guilt gnawed at Wu Fei's soul but he could not bring himself to feel otherwise. Thinking back to the conversation he had with Quatre, the very same things and questions could apply to him. Only difference was that he was infinitely more resolute about his sexuality than Quatre.

He shook himself out of his reverie, it was not the time or place to brood.

"You should really take your hair out of the braid if you want it to dry," Wu Fei decided to change the subject.

"Are you offering?" Duo grinned. It was nice to see him smile.

Wu Fei laughed. "Turn around then."

The Irish shifted himself without needing to be asked twice. He like having someone play with his hair and it had been a long time since he felt comfortable enough with someone to allow him to do that.

Wu Fei slid the ribbon off and began to methodically undo the braid.

"Ugh, it's completely soaked. You're making the blanket wet!" Wu Fei complained.

"Isn't that the whole point of this exercise?" he asked cheekily then added, "The blanket will dry."

"Couldn't you at least wring it out?"

"No wringing!" Duo cried in alarm.

The Chinese youth chuckled as he began to comb the water out of chestnut locks with his fingers. "Your vanity is astounding. I never pictured you as someone who would worry about his hair."

"After painstakingly growing it, it deserves nothing but the best care. You've had long hair before, you should know how much work it is."

"Leaving my hair long was not a personal preference. It was tradition; you know what my family was like with tradition. I never took much notice of it. In fact I found it to be an inconvenience at times."

Duo shrugged. "It's no sad loss, you look better with your hair short."

"Thank you." He smiled.

Hours passed and Wu Fei continued to comb Duo's hair. In that time the silence of the small room was dotted by random conversations. They said nothing particularly important. They were enjoying their little activity more than they did the idle chatting.

It was perhaps just past midnight when Zechs found them.

"You find the strangest places to hide, Wu," he mused leaning against the doorjamb, "I even considered going up the roof had I not found you both here."

"It's raining, Zechs, I'm not crazy. How's Quatre?"

"Asleep."

"What have you been doing for the past few hours?"

"Trying not to fall asleep while sitting with Quatre." He yawned. "Noin has had beds prepared for you in the spare room. You should get some rest. Did you both just get back from Canton?"

Duo yawned as well. "Yes. The moment we stepped into the Manor, your hysterical sister accosted us and send us on this errand."

"What might this errand be?" Zechs raised a curious eyebrow.

"Arbitrator," Duo simply said.

"Between?"

"Quatre and Trowa. I think you should ask Quatre if you want to know. It's not really for us to tell."

Zechs asked no more and ordered the pair to bed. They made some protest in having to leave their warm haven but Zechs wouldn't hear of it. The comment from the blond lieutenant about them being as difficult as the boys got them started towards the spare dormitory.

 

Wu Fei and Duo returned to the mansion early next morning without Quatre. The blonde was still asleep and there was no reason to disturb him, not that Noin would allow them to uproot her patient.

It had stopped raining a few hours before dawn and the air was cool and damp, slowly warmed by the dawning sun. They had decided to leave early because they thought that they should keep Relena and Sally appraised, for, no doubt, when Relena woke to find that they had not yet return she would worry even more.

They found Sally waiting for them instead.

"Where have you been?" she practically demanded. "Relena's not pleased with you, Wu Fei."

"Me?"

"Yes, you! You accosted Quatre and left the mansion without telling her anything. She is rather protective of him. You'd better have a good reason. You've managed to upset Dorothy as well!"

"It was Quatre who had decided to leave. I was merely following him to make sure he would be alright."

"Incidentally, where is he?" Sally demanded, just realising that the blonde was not with them.

"At Zechs"."

"Why?"

"It's a long story and it's not for me to tell. If you want to know go ask Quatre."

She scowled at the two of them, "That may succeed in keeping me from further questioning you but it certainly would not pacify Relena. She's going mad with worry, especially when Trowa came back and the three of you didn't!"

"Trowa's back?!" Duo exclaimed, "When did he get back?"

"I'm not sure, some time last night?"

"Prat!" the Irish exclaimed, "Where is he?"

"In his room, I presume. What's going on?!" Sally called after Duo as he rushed off to confront Trowa. "Wu Fei, what happened?"

"Trowa and Quatre had an altercation of a very personal nature. Things seemed to have gone from bad to worse. Please, Sally, I should not be the one to say anything more. It would be better to hear it from Quatre and Trowa since I do not have all the facts."

"Alright, I won't question you any further. I think I should let Relena know that everyone is accounted for. That should, at least, keep her from twisting her hair off and I'll try to persuade Dorothy to not run you through with Treize's sabre."

"Thank you, Sally, I appreciate it," he smiled then started up the stairs, "While you attend to the Ladies, I should see to the gentlemen."

Wu Fei hurried to Trowa's room. He could not help but wonder if the lack of shouting was a good or bad thing. Duo tended to be a little vocal when he got upset and he was more than just a little upset about the whole situation. Perhaps it was because it was so close to home.

The door was open and the arguing pair was in plain sight. Wu Fei took a tentative step into the room, unsure if he would be welcomed.

"You were wrong, Duo," Trowa said tersely, "Why can you not simply admit it? The events that unfolded last night were proof enough of your error."

"If you bloody well think I'm wrong why are you still here?"

"I missed my ride," the Macanese youth replied flatly.

"You are so damned infuriating!" Duo threw his hand up in the air, "You're the plonker who's wrong."

"Name calling won't resolve anything. Duo, just keep your nose out of this. I will take care of this."

"Just like you took care of Quatre when he fell running after you?" Duo shot back.

Wu Fei was surprised at that - it was a little spiteful. Notwithstanding, it did get Trowa's attention

"He fell?"

" **Aye!** Of the fucking pier!"

"Duo, calm down," Wu Fei did question the wisdom to interfere but the Irish was beginning to really lose his composure. Besides shouting at Trowa won't accomplish anything.

"Is he alright?" Trowa asked Wu Fei instead.

"Yes, he's alright and in good hands. What about you?"

The brunet's expression registered surprise, evidently not expecting Wu Fei to be concerned about him. He nodded. "I'm fine. Thank you for your hospitality, Wu Fei. It was gracious of you and Treize to open your home to me."

"You're not fucking leaving again, are you?" Duo demanded.

"I am needed at home."

"Bollocks! Cathy ain't expecting you for another two months!" he exclaimed hotly, "Why are you being difficult? You came back looking for him. And now you know he could've gotten hurt because of you, you're running like a bloody coward. Isn't facing a little bit of guilt worth it? Christ, Trowa! You love him, don't give up on this!"

Trowa looked coldly at Duo, "You should know all about giving up on love, shouldn't you?"

Wu Fei almost hit Trowa for that callous remark, but Duo beat him to it. Duo delivered a mean left hook that made contact with the Macanese youth with an audible crack. Trowa staggered back a few steps but remained standing.

"Fuck you," the Irish spat and stalked out of the room.

Wu Fei, completely startled by the encounter he just witness, stood and gaped stupidly for a moment. Trowa and Duo had a bond that went beyond the normal confines of friendship. He could scarcely believe the anger and hostility they just exchanged. This situation was indeed going from bad to worse.

He looked imploringly at Trowa and asked, "Please, Trowa, don't leave. Not just yet. We must resolve this."

"Must we?" he asked lifelessly.

"We must," Wu Fei insisted, "Please stay?"

The Macanese youth sighed as he sunk into his window seat then nodded his agreement.

"Thank you," Wu Fei bowed lightly and left Trowa to his thoughts to find the Irish. Duo needed calming. Wu Fei first tried his room, then all the usual places that Duo could usually be found. He his search was fruitless. He did, however, run into Treize.

"Might I ask what all this commotion is about? The Ladies have been beside themselves with worry and you gentlemen have been rather noisy."

"It's a long story, Treize. I'll tell you later." Wu Fei did not stop to chat with the redhead.

"You seemed somewhat harried. Perhaps I can offer assistance?" Treize fell in step with the Chinese youth.

"If you've seen Duo then you certainly can."

"I have indeed. The last I saw of him was his retreating form on horseback, riding out of the estate."

Wu Fei groaned, "Why is that everyone takes flight at the first hint of trouble?"

"It's a natural reaction." Treize shrugged. "When one cannot deal with the adversity that one faces, fleeing is a manner of self-preservation."

"I don't think I can deal with this." He sighed rubbing his temples then added childishly, " **FINE!** If they're all going to sulk, so am I! I'm going back to bed."

The Chinese youth left the Governor chuckling merrily at his little outburst and stomped back to his room. It had been a long night and he had had very little sleep.

 

## Chapter 28

It was a miserable day. Much like the ones before that. Rainfall was not uncommon in autumn and the skies had remained dreary and overcast. Rain would often fall, drumming rhythmically against the roof and windows of the mansion. Most of the residents were content to being confined in the estate, not feeling the need to confront nature's way of spring-cleaning.

Perhaps it was this confinement that exacerbated the young dragon's irritation and restlessness.

It was bordering on the ridiculous, Wu Fei thought. He had hoped that if everyone left everyone alone for a while, people would take the opportunity to calm down and then face the issues like the mature adults they were meant to be.

Wu Fei had quite obviously overestimated the maturity of the group. Three days had passed and the four of them was still avoiding each other like the plague.

Quatre had remained at the orphanage, mostly in bed. He had caught a cold and developed a mild fever from the culmination of his twilight swim in the chilly sea, the shock from nearly drowning and the upset about the whole fiasco. Noin had decided to keep him under her watchful eye while Relena stood watch over her dear cousin like a lioness guarding her pride.

Duo, too, had fled to the orphanage to try to bridge at least one gap. As valiant as his attempts were, Quatre was feeling a little too wounded to entertain him. In fact, the blonde lordling had asked Relena to keep Duo, and everyone else, out of his room. Relena's loyalty quite obviously lay with the blond.

Zechs, on the other hand, had taken Duo's side. He in turn had tried to persuade his sister to plead to their cousin on behalf of the Irish. She would hear nothing of it. Moreover, she became quite put out by Zechs' suggestion and almost came to the point of calling him a turncoat.

Sally had taken upon herself to comfort and calm the Macanese youth in this trying time. She had tried to persuade him to visit Quatre and seek out Duo but he had remained stubborn. By that time, his cheek had turned a lovely shade of purple and he was feeling suitably sore not to mention guilty as well. However, considering that Trowa was still in Hong Kong, Sally wasn't failing too miserably.

As expected, Heero had risen to the challenge of keeping Wu Fei sane and calm. Wu Fei had made the attempt to talk to the other three but he had nothing more than incoherent grunts or outright avoidance. He understood Trowa was feeling generally miserable and they were never close to begin with. As a matter of fact he long suspected that Trowa didn't like him because of what happened between him and Duo. Quatre was avoiding everyone. If he could, Wu Fei suspected that he would avoid Relena and Noin as well. One person that baffled him was Duo. He wasn't even sure why the Irish was angry with him. They had been fine until they confronted Trowa.

Noin and Treize had wisely chosen to remain neutral at that point. Someone had to keep the peace if things got out of hand.

Dorothy was naturally on Quatre's side and took every opportunity to make everyone feel miserable. Wu Fei actually found it highly amusing that Dorothy was probably the only person that didn't know the true nature of this altercation. She was going out of her way to "get even" on Quatre's behalf for a cause that would leave her no room in his life. Not that there was any to begin with.

"This has to stop!" Wu Fei wailed and banged his head on his table. He was beginning to feel like they were in a badly written Chinese opera typically centred on wounded pride, broken promises and blood feuds.

"Stop that, you'll ruin your table," Heero commented glibly, "Do something about it then."

The Chinese youth lifted his head and scowled murderously at his best friend. "What do you think I have been doing for the past few days?"

"Floundering and hoping that someone would break out of their selfish moping?"

"You are not helping."

"Wu, you can't change the way people are feeling, so making yourself feel guilty about it is not conducive to what you are trying to achieve. You've apologised, if indeed you needed to do so in the first place, there is little else for you to do."

"I can't just sit and hope they'll reconcile."

"And do you honestly believe you can force them to?"

"You're not helping!" the raven-haired youth cried in frustration and banged his head on the table again.

Heero sighed. "Wu, stop making me repeat myself, lest I begin sulking as well. If it's bothering you so much why don't we bodily drag Trowa into Quatre's room and lock them in until they resolve the matter?"

"Trowa is taller and bigger than us."

"We'll get Zechs and Treize to help." Heero could not help but crack a smile. It was not often that Wu Fei became this flustered. The Japanese youth found it highly amusing.

" **Not** helping!!"

"You must first accept the fact that you cannot make the others talk to each other. So all you should do is talk to them instead. Go find Duo."

"Why Duo?"

"Because you've known him the longest, fool!" Heero rolled his eyes. "Wu, as much as I love you, you're beginning to annoy me with all your whining. Come, while the rain has given us momentary respite, return to the orphanage with me and we'll resolve this matter one person at a time."

Heero practically hauled Wu Fei to his feet and dragged him out to the stables. Surprisingly, the Chinese youth made no attempt to fight him. Heero was right. Wu Fei could not make the others talk to each other, but he could make himself heard.

Once they were back at the orphanage, Heero went back to his duties while Wu Fei hunted Duo down. He found the Irish in the little room next to the kitchen with Loong and Lily. They were playing quite happily and did not notice their audience. At least, Wu Fei mused, Duo wasn't exactly moping like the other two were.

It was Loong who first noticed Wu Fei. He leapt to his feet and firmly wrapped himself around the youth's legs. Wu Fei greeted him, gently extracted the boy and picked him up. He looked tentatively at Duo with a hesitant smile.

The Irish returned it just as timidly. The Chinese youth breathed a sigh of relieve, Duo wasn't ignoring him that time.

Before they could say anything, Noin swept into the room and gracefully plucked the two children out of the youths' hands. She said it was time for their baths then promptly shut the door behind her. The sturdy clunk of the bolt being slid into place told the youths that they had been locked in.

Wu Fei and Duo stared in disbelief.

"Oh, that conniving little ---" Wu Fei growled as he punched the door.

"Who?"

"Heero suggested, not half an hour ago, to lock Quatre and Trowa in a room until they resolved matters themselves."

"Well, I do see some merit in that. It's the kind of thing that I would probably resort to. I wouldn't have expected Heero to come up with that idea."

"It was more than likely a collaboration with Zechs and Miss Noin. You know what they're like."

"All too well." Duo grinned.

The two of them looked at each other for a moment then burst out laughing. It was good that they both could see the funny side of the situation. After a moment of incapacitating chuckling, they seated themselves by the little fireplace as they did some three nights ago.

"Am I the only one who thinks this is getting silly?" Wu Fei asked when they finally caught their breaths.

"No, Zechs has repeatedly told me that."

"I meant among the four of us."

"Oh."

"Why are you angry at me?" the Chinese youth plucked up the courage to ask.

Duo sighed, "I'm not angry at you, Fei. I'm angry at the whole damned situation. It's my fault."

"How so?"

"I pushed Trowa when neither he nor Quatre was ready to face the truth."

"You didn't make Trowa steal a kiss from Quatre. All you did was point them in one direction. It was entirely up to them to follow it."

"If I never suggested it, Trowa wouldn't even have thought about it."

"And that would be better for him? To have him yearn for affection that could rightly be his? We both know how much it hurts to not have the one we love by our side."

"Aye, you're right." The Irish nodded. "Nevertheless, sometimes it can hurt more having them by our side."

Wu Fei made no reply to that. Duo had never said it in so many words, but it was obvious from the things that have come to pass that the braided youth still loved him. He looked at Duo but the Irish was staring intently into the fire instead. He almost apologised again but bit it back, realising that Duo will probably get mad if he did it again.

"Don't worry, Fei, I'm not angry at you. I'm just ... unsettled in your presence. This whole fiasco has brought back some memories."

"No doubt unpleasant ones," the Chinese youth muttered desolately.

"I wouldn't consider them particularly good ones, no."

"I understand." It was good to know that they could remain honest about this. "How do you think this will affect our friendship?"

"Do you think it will affect it?"

"Naturally," Wu Fei replied, "Things change with each passing day, Duo. Question is how, not if it will."

"That remains to be seen. I couldn't say for sure, but I believe that it will remain sound."

"That is a relieve to hear you say that."

"As am I to hear you agree."

As the pair sat by the crackling fire, idle conversation took over and hours passed before they knew it. Both Wu Fei and Duo understood the futility of trying to get the others to let them out. For starters, they doubt that either one of their jailors would be within earshot of their shouting. Secondly the three perpetrators had a sense of humour far too perverse to not keep them locked up just for the fun of it. And finally, they were enjoying each other's company to be in a hurry to be released.

Eventually, the loud clunk of the bolt signalled their freedom. Zechs swung the door open and assumed an expression of surprise. Wu Fei scowled at him. He knew all too well that Zechs could not have been an innocent in this venture. The blond lieutenant chuckled.

"Did you subject Trowa and Quatre to same punishment?" Wu Fei asked bitterly.

"No, theirs require far more subtlety."

"I do not appreciate what you might be implying."

"I? Imply anything inappropriate?" Zechs flashed him a charming smile.

Wu Fei rolled is eyes and whisked passed the leggy blond into the open courtyard, "Do you think Miss Relena would let me see Quatre?"

"This is as much your home as it is ours, Wu. You forget, Quatre is in your room; you may leave and enter as you please. Besides, Relena is not here."

"What have you done to her?" Duo asked with a broad grin.

"Now, now, Mister Maxwell, I hope **you** aren't implying something." Zechs wagged his finger at him. "My sister is occupied elsewhere."

The Chinese youth raised an eyebrow, "Elsewhere?"

"Yes, elsewhere."

"And how did you managed that? Have Miss Noin drug her? Perhaps bodily drag her out of Quatre's room and locked her up somewhere?" Duo asked.

"I did no such thing," he replied in mock conceit, "I merely enlisted the help of a certain dashing, young ronin who had has the same desire to resolve this misunderstanding."

Wu Fei burst out laughing, "I am unsure as to whom I should extend my sympathy to!"

"Might I remind you that it is my sister you're talking about?"

"You feel no different to that than I, Zechs!" Wu Fei grinned, "Cease your pretence of insult."

"Believe what you will," Zechs continued to defend his sister's honour but with a twinkle of mischief in his blue eyes. "Shall we pay my cousin a visit? He must hunger for some company that is not Relena."

"I think I'll wait," Duo said timidly.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Zechs exclaimed, "That is the root cause of this asinine estrangement in the first place. You will come with us, even if we have to haul you in there like a pack mule by your braid."

"That's rather tactless of you, Zechs," Wu Fei noted with a hint of amusement. "I remember bygone days when you were once a master of diplomacy."

"When diplomacy fails, force shall be employed. Like Heero is of Wu Fei, I, too, am weary of listening to you wallow in self-pity, Duo."

"You are harsh," Duo pouted.

"You have to be when dealing with belligerent children. Come now, Mister Maxwell, Master Chang, Lord Winner awaits your audience!"

Obediently, Duo, and Wu Fei, marched up to Quatre's room.

Quatre was seated by the window looking out into Heero's garden. Noin and Heero had allocated all their rooms to overlook the beautifully landscaped yard. The blonde looked rather forlorn and a little paler than usual. The cold he had caught hung on stubbornly, but the fever had subsided.

"Quatre!" Zechs snapped making the youth jump, "You know Noin will have an apoplexy if you sit by the window without wrapping up warm."

"Don't scare me like that!" He scowled at his cousin then eyed Wu Fei and Duo warily. "I am in no mood to entertain visitors."

"Visitors? I see none. We're here to keep a friend company," the blond lieutenant replied smoothly as he threw a blanket at Quatre, which hit the youth in the face. Zechs then commanded, "Wrap up."

"Have you no bedside manners?" Quatre complained as he tugged the blanket off his head and pulled it around his shoulders.

"I am not a nurse or a doctor and you are not bedridden. Stop being a child."

Wu Fei was rather surprised by the callous manner that the two cousins were addressing each other. He would have never expected them to bicker like siblings. Not after all those years of separation.

"Stop treating me like one!"

"Stop acting like one, then!"

"Just bugger off, Milliardo!!" Quatre cried in exasperation.

A shocked silence descended into the room. The three so-called visitors had not expected Quatre to utter such an exclamation, albeit mild in comparison to Duo's colourful metaphors. Wu Fei was the first one to recover. He burst out laughing which only added to Quatre's irritation. Soon, Zechs and Duo was chuckling too.

"I fail to see the humour," the English youth said archly.

"Quatre! I believe you've been consorting far too much with the likes of us commoners to use words so unbecoming of the gentry!"

"It's not funny!" His scowled deepened.

"Oh, but it is, cousin!"

"If this is your idea of keeping me company, by making a mockery of me, I would thank you not to spare any more time in my presence!" Quatre replied haughtily.

Wu Fei sobered and gave the blonde youth a sombre bow, "I apologise, Quatre. I should not have laughed. We have missed your company in the past few days and we were concerned. Do not turn us away."

Quatre calmed down a little and looked at Wu Fei. "No need to be concerned. I am well."

"Good. You gave us quite a fright at the harbour."

"You and me both. You have my word about not being unaccompanied when I am at sea."

"That promise should not be made to me, Quatre." Wu Fei smiled and took a step aside, for he knew very well that Duo was trying to hide behind him.

Quatre dropped his gaze momentarily.

Zechs quickly took the initiative to clear the room, "Wu Fei, I need your help with a particular passage on the Chinese literature that my class and I are studying. Please excuse us, gentlemen."

The blond lieutenant steered Wu Fei out of the room, shut the door behind him and quickly led them down the hallway.

"That was rather transparent," the Chinese youth said.

Slender shoulders rose and dropped nonchalantly, "Our main purpose was not to appear rude when removing ourselves from the room, not convince them why. Besides, it is not yours and Quatre's friendship that needed repairing. They need the time more than you do."

"Are we perchance on some schedule?"

"Whatever gave you such an idea?"

"I have known you, Miss Noin and Heero very well for years. I know a conspiracy when I see one!"

"You are far too suspicious for one so young."

Wu Fei rolled his eyes. "What comes next? Would you bring Trowa to Quatre or take Quatre to Trowa?"

"I will not dignify your suspicions and accusations that with an answer! You should be thankful that events have occurred in your favour."

"Occurred?" he said sarcastically. "Orchestrated, you mean? I am surprised that Treize is not involved. He thrives on such schemes."

"One cannot be involved in a scheme that is not of realty. Is it so hard to believe that this is coincidence?"

Wu Fei scowled. "Miss Noin locking us in a room cannot be coincidence. Don't treat me like a fool."

The lieutenant laughed. "What does it matter, Wu? Our purpose is one and the same. To bridge the chasm that had begun to yawn between our dearest friends."

"I just don't like being played a pawn," the Chinese youth grumbled.

"If you do not wish to be a pawn then take action to reconcile with Trowa as you have with the others."

"I didn't realise Trowa and I were at odds."

"I don't care what you realise." Zechs ushered him to the stables. "Go home, be a good host to your guests. The least you can do is relieve Sally of her current task."

"Damn, you're overbearing!"

"I did not become a lieutenant without being able to command. Now go! I would wager you rather take my orders obediently before Noin comes for you?"

"Yes, sir. It is my duty and honour to obey," Wu Fei replied sarcastically.

The Briton laughed and waved Wu Fei off.

Wu Fei rode back in a pensive mood. He could think of no reason for Trowa to even want to see him. Although he was never unfriendly, the Macanese youth always kept his distance. No doubt the tangled web that bound them to Duo was a contributing factor that the two of them we more associates than friends.

Nevertheless, Wu Fei was caught in yet another skein and he had to take some responsibility in unravelling the mess.

He returned to home to find Trowa preparing for his journey home. Sally was talking very fast and unpacking his bag just as he was packing it. She was getting excited and creative in trying to persuade him to stay, from using puppy-eyed expressions to threatening bodily harm on him.

Wu Fei knocked tentatively and the two occupants of the room stopped to look at him.

"There is nothing more you can add that Sally hasn't already said in trying to convince me to stay," Trowa said.

"Perhaps not. You stay or go, that is not my business."

" **Wu Fei**!" Sally exclaimed in annoyance, "If you're not going to say anything helpful, go away."

Wu Fei ignored her, "Notwithstanding, there are other people here who matter. Don't you think you owe them an explanation or even a goodbye before stealing away again?"

"That is my business."

"You're wrong. It is also our business because it has affected all of us and we're all friends here. I don't know what friends mean to you but they mean a great deal to me, as they do to Duo and Quatre. Right now the two of them are reconciling their differences. Duo would no doubt defend your honour and fight for you. Will you let him down by giving up on something this important? Will you disappoint Quatre?"

Trowa looked livid, obviously not expecting to be spoken to in that matter. Especially from someone he didn't even seem to like. Wu Fei steeled himself for a physical retaliation. Sally's expression registered a mix of surprise and apprehension.

"Do you think this is worth fighting for?" Trowa eventually whispered.

"Isn't love and happiness always worth it?"

"You cannot promise me them." The brunet's eyes hardened.

"No, I can't," Wu Fei replied gently. "Only you can make the choice to be happy. Going home now, leaving all this behind with no thought of resolution will only make you miserable."

"He's right, Trowa," Sally added, "Don't give Quatre up. You can make each other happy."

"You sound remarkably sure of yourself," Trowa said.

"He is my dearest friend and I have known him for many, many years and I am no fool. I know where his interests lie. Don't let his fear drive you away."

Trowa turned away from the pair and sighed.

"We only ask you to speak to them one more time. I give you my word that if you choose to leave after that, I will not hinder you nor I will allow anyone else to do so," Wu Fei promised, hoping that his gambit would pay off, "The least you could do is say your goodbyes."

"Please, Trowa?" Sally pleaded.

The Macanese youth turned around and nodded curtly.

 

Wu Fei was tempted to simply shove Trowa into the room, slam the door and make a run for it. But he was much too honourable to do that. No matter how much he didn't want to admit it, he was very much a part of this fiasco.

When they arrived at the orphanage, Zechs informed them that Duo and Quatre was making progress. At least he believed they were, neither one had emerged and no hints of violence had erupted. In fact, the children he dispatched to casually stroll pass the room reported some unexpected chuckling.

Wu Fei knocked on the door and waited for a reply. Moment later, Duo swung the door open and looked that the two of them wordlessly.

"Who is it, Duo?" Quatre asked from the bedchamber.

"Friends," Duo murmured his gaze now firmly on the tall brunet.

Wu Fei decided not to wait for the invitation that wasn't going to come from Duo and walked into the room. Like Zechs said, this **was** his room. He headed straight to Quatre. Both brunets would need to smooth some things out themselves.

"Hello, Wu Fei," the blonde greeted him with a sly smile. "Have you finished with Zechs' Chinese literature?"

Wu Fei chuckled. "Yes, I have. It's good to see that smile on you, albeit a little cheeky."

"Duo has an uncanny way draw the playful side of you out."

"Ahh, you noticed." Wu Fei nodded. "He does have that rather endearing quality, doesn't he?"

"Incidentally, where is he? Surely he has not lost his way from the door to this room!"

"No, perhaps not. But I was not the only friend that knocked."

"Oh, who else is here?"

"Me," Trowa voice seemingly materialised out of thin air made Quatre jump, "Will you talk to me?"

Quatre looked away briefly, his expression pained and ashamed. Timidly he brought his eyes to meet Trowa's and nodded lightly. Wu Fei smiled to himself and retreated out of the room. Duo was waiting outside the room looking happy.

"Are matters between you and Trowa resolved?" Wu Fei asked as they made their way away from the room.

"We have an understanding. If there is a real need for a long drawn out heart to heart, we'll get around to that later. Verde has more important things to do now."

Wu Fei noted with delight that Duo had used Trowa's nickname that was exclusive between the two of them. He mused, "Do you think they'll be alright?"

"Moments from now, I doubt wild horses could drag them from each other."

"I shall have confidence in yours. You know them better than I. Should we tell Zechs and the others their underhanded scheme has worked?"

The braided youth chuckled, "They would no doubt gloat."

"Naturally."

The pair went in search of Zechs and found him in his study. Relena and Heero were back and she wasn't in the slightest bit please. Heero was standing outside the study, leaning casually against the wall next to the open door, listening with amusement. He motioned them to join him, but to remain silent.

"That was nothing short of devious, Milliardo!" she exclaimed.

"Thank you, dear sister, we thought so too ourselves," he replied calmly.

"You could've told me, I don't like being play for a fool."

"Told you? Lena, you won't even listen to two words I say whenever I put Duo and Quatre in the same sentence, even less when I add Trowa to the equation. You were being unreasonable in your task of protecting our cousin."

"Unreasonable?!" she shrieked, "No more than you were about Duo!"

"Name one occasion where I proved to be irrational about any of them," Zechs challenged.

That was when Relena faltered. In all the years he had know the blonde lieutenant, Wu Fei had no seen any display of irrationality. Wu Fei heard Zechs chuckle.

"Come now, dear sister, you are merely exciting yourself over an issue that is no longer of matter. Did you enjoy your afternoon with Heero?"

"What do you mean by saying "no longer of matter"?"

"Exactly what I said, Lena. I have confidence that the boys, all four of them, are in the process of reconciliation, if not already reconciled," he said then added, somewhat warningly, "Don't go meddling in the affairs of others. Not too long ago you were pleased with their friendship."

"That was before Quatre was hurt in the process," she added acidly, "In heart and body!"

"Quatre is old enough decide for himself, he does not need you to choose his partner. How would you like me to choose yours? You are certainly of age to be married."

Duo bit on his own braid to stop from bursting out laughing while Heero and Wu Fei had smirks on their faces.

Relena began spluttering then changed her tactic from demanding lady to wounded damsel, "You are being mean!"

"I'm being truthful," Zechs brushed of the wheedling smoothly, "Lena, I love you but if you don't stop acting like a child, you're just going to anger me. I might even see it fit to punish you. You know where Quatre's affection lies. If he is willing to resolve his differences with Trowa, who are you to oppose? Now, be a good girl and go play. I have work to do."

The Lady snorted indignantly and stormed out of the room. It was fortunate for the trio of eavesdroppers that she did not see them.

Duo peered around the door and grinned at Zechs.

"Can I help you three?" he said without looking up from his work.

" _Go play?_ " the braided youth chuckled.

"If she insisted on acting like a child, she will be treated like one. I would suggest one of you head her off, in her fury she might decided to interrupt Quatre and Trowa."

"You must be out of your mind if you think any one of us are going to confront her after you've managed to unsettle her in that manner," Duo said, "Send Miss Noin, she is after the most formidable of us all."

"High praise from one such like yourself. Now go away, I have work to do."

"The diplomacy in you seem to have abandoned you," Wu Fei said glibly.

"I do have work," the blonde repeated, "As you and Heero undoubtedly would too. We all have been neglecting our duties since the hurricane of adolescent love whisked through out homes. Now, **go**!"

"Yes, Lieutenant, sir," Wu Fei said cheekily before the three of them fled.

The trio retreated to Heero's private solar. Wu Fei heaved a sigh of relief as he sank into a random chair. He was glad that uncomfortable episode was over. Perhaps they all weren't as immature as he first believed. All they needed was a little bullying and some dirty tricks to get them moving.

The boys sat around idly chatting until Relena stormed into the room to give them a piece of her mind. Evidently, no one had sought her out to calm her down. They bore her reprimand staunchly. Wu Fei found that he had to keep a firm grip on the Irish's braid, periodically giving him a cautioning tug to stop him from laughing. At least, the Chinese youth mused, if Relena was scolding them, she wasn't interrupting Quatre and Trowa.

At last, Heero, having heard enough unwarranted abuse, stood up and took the Lady's chin in his hand. He looked meaningfully at her. His eyes, deep blue and penetrating, bore into her with an insistence she couldn't deny. Wu Fei was sure that Relena would swoon under the sultry gaze.

"Hush! We know," Heero whispered fiercely.

Wu Fei and Duo looked incredulously at the young ronin. That was perhaps the one thing that neither of them expected him to say. Relena's expression of adoration and expectation melted into disbelief and fury. She snapped her head out of Heero's grasp then promptly slapped him before marching out of the room in a huff.

Duo howled with laughter as Wu Fei dropped his head into his hands in quiet dismay.

Heero looked at them then shrugged indifferently, his cheek reddening lightly.

"Heero, mate! You're braver than you look!" Duo exclaimed.

"Might I remind you gentlemen we have a purpose of keeping the peace among us not stir up more trouble?" Wu Fei said.

"Your inaction was evidence that you did not think of a better way to silence her ranting, am I in error? What else could we have done?"

" _Go play_ seemed to have worked for Zechs," the Irish quipped, with a big grin on his face.

"Which served no purpose other than to anger her."

"And "Hush! We know" didn't?" the Chinese youth exclaimed.

"It was the only way to stop her. The element of surprise is often the best way to gain the upper hand over an opponent," Heero commented, "Notwithstanding, you have my word that I will not sulk and leave the animosity to fester. I will apologise to her in a moment. Trust me, Wu. Have I ever led you astray?" Heero smiled a surprisingly charming smile.

"Don't smile at me like that, Heero. It's unnerving," Wu Fei said, "I'm going home. I shall leave Miss Relena in your capable hands."

"Would you prefer to be buried or cremated?" Duo added cheekily.

The Japanese youth chuckled. "Have a little faith, Mister Maxwell. I shall have her eating out the palm of my hand before dusk sweeps across the horizon."

"You play a dangerous game, Heero." Wu Fei clicked his tongue. "Zechs will not be gentle if you do not treat his sister well."

"You wound me. I have nothing less than the utmost respect and honour for the Lady," Heero declared earnestly with his hand over his heart.

"I swear you're becoming as incorrigible as Treize!"

"I shall take that as a compliment."

"If you wish," Wu Fei chuckled, "Are you coming, Duo?"

"Why not?" Duo shrugged and followed Wu Fei back to the Manor.

_  
_

## Chapter 29

Wu Fei had risen early that morning. He knew that he had a lot of catching up to do at the orphanage and decided to get a head start before, inevitably, being waylaid by the children. The sun had barely risen, casting a pale amber glow across the land. The morning air, still thick and misty from last night's rainfall, hung around the orphanage like a silken shroud.

He moved silently through the estate, then realised that he was not the only early riser. Heero was up practising in the training courtyard.

Wu Fei stood by the threshold watching the ronin. Heero had a grace unlike any. He moved with virtually no sound and each step was precise and calculated. The katana in his hand was seemingly an extension of his limbs. The Japanese youth executed each movement effortlessly. His lithe, slender body was fluid and elegant, almost as if he was dancing to a rhythm unheard by others.

Heero suddenly paused, mid-stroke and looked over his shoulder directly at Wu Fei. His eyes bore a steely glint, challenging Wu Fei.

The Chinese youth straightened himself and walked towards the ronin bearing a regal carriage befitting a warrior. He shrugged his top off and picked up a Chinese long sword. All this time Heero kept his eyes on him.

Wu Fei stood before Heero and bowed. The Japanese youth returned the greeting and the pair prepared themselves. They held each other's gaze firmly, with nigh-deadly intentions in them. Even as they have known each other for years, they still stood in silent contemplation sizing their opponents' strengths and weaknesses.

Without so much as a whisper, they struck. Blades whistled through the air and connected with an unyielding clank. A flurry of steel upon steel fractured the silent morning air in the courtyard.

Blood roared in Wu Fei's ears as he lost himself in the duel. His body cried out in exultation as he pushed it to reach the extent of the limits he had forgotten about. Well-honed senses suddenly awoken and snapped to attention as he threw all he had to try to best his opponent.

Heero was good. Very good. Wu Fei almost succumbed to the ronin on several occasions but where his skill faltered, his determination won. Similarly, when the Chinese youth was certain that he was gaining the upper hand, Heero would recover. Both stubborn to a fault, their duel raged on even though it was evident that they were both tiring.

Wu Fei could not remember duelling anyone this ferociously. Judging from the ecstatic glimmer in the ronin's eyes, Wu Fei knew that Heero was enjoying every bit of their duel too. To any one else, their game might seem very real. After all, their swords were unsheathed and their bodies unprotected.

They came at each other, parry, thrust, feint, for over twenty minutes. When exhaustion finally took over, the pair collapsed to their knees, panting hard. They looked at each other steadily with broad grins of satisfaction on their faces.

Heero began to chuckle, "That was fun."

"Indeed," Wu Fei agreed as he lay himself down onto the floor, "We haven't done that in a while and never this serious."

"Or dangerous. Do you think it was good idea to duel with real blades?"

Wu Fei shrugged, "That's all part of the fun, isn't it? The training weapons seem to take the edge out of duelling."

"I thought I was the one that took crazy risks like that."

"Oh? What kind of crazy risks?"

"Ancient history, Wu. It was all part of my job when I was still in Japan."

"I see," Wu Fei sat up, "Well, we had better get cleaned up and put back the swords. If Miss Noin found out we were playing with sharp objects you know she'll probably make us regret it."

The young ronin laughed as he stood, "You're probably right. Nevertheless, we should really do this again. If anything, I realised that I am not the swordsman I used to be."

"I know what you mean."

"When are you here next?"

"Day after tomorrow. Same time then?"

"Sure, lets keep it to ourselves though."

"Naturally," Wu Fei grinned at the pair made their way to get cleaned up for the day.

 

True to his word, Heero had apologised to Relena and they were amicable to one another again. Naturally, the same could be said of Trowa and Quatre. Like Duo predicted, the two of them became inseparable, much to Dorothy's dismay. She had gradually become more and more dour, spiteful and unmanageable. Even Relena had chosen to avoid her company. Treize felt that it would be prudent not to interfere with the natural course of a rampaging hurricane.

Trowa and Quatre had wisely chosen to remain at the orphanage at present. It would seem it has proven to be a refuge of many forms.

Out of respect for Treize, Wu Fei had held his temper in check whenever Dorothy was throwing one of her tantrums. Having said that, there was only so much a man could tolerate.

On a particularly gloomy morning, where the rain pounded on them incessantly and the thunder rolled and the lightning seared the skies, Dorothy had found yet another trivial matter to pick a fight with the next person that walked by.

Her unfortunate victim that morning was Yee, a young maid of sixteen. Until recently, Yee worked in the kitchen as Marie's helper. With Dorothy's arrival she had had the unpleasant task of waiting of the Lady Catalonia because she understood English. Dorothy's deteriorating temper had made the usually effervescent girl subdued and terrified.

The inane topic that the Lady had chosen to criticize was the state of her silverware for breakfast. Dorothy was having breakfast on her own, owing to the fact that she usually rose not earlier than ten in the morning. Wu Fei was making his way to the kitchen when Yee came scurrying out of the breakfast room in tears and collided with him, scattering cutlery all over the hallway.

["I'm sorry, Master Wu, I didn't mean to, I should've looked at where I'm going, I'm sorry,"] she blubbered as she dropped to pick up the fallen silverware.

["Yee, calm down,"] Wu Fei said reassuringly, bending to help her. ["It's alright, there's no harm was done."]

["Thank you, Master Wu,"] she mumbled.

["Yee? Are you alright?"] he asked kindly.

Meekly, she nodded, still keeping her head down. Wu Fei didn't believe her for a moment. He reached out to take the tray from her slightly trembling hands.

["No, you're not. Come with me,"] he said firmly as he steered her towards the kitchen.

It had to stop. Wu Fei was furious but he kept his temper in check. Yee was a diligent and dedicated employee. Moreover, she was a bright and pleasant girl. Marie had never had any cause to complain about her, in fact Marie's complains came after Yee had been reassigned to Dorothy.

After rescinding Yee's duties to Dorothy and giving her the morning off, he picked up the tray of cutlery and headed back to the Lady.

Wu Fei swept into the room with a regal grace that even the Emperor couldn't deny. He levelled his gaze on the blond Lady and simply said, "I have dismissed Yee from her present duties. Seeing that you seem to find her incompetent in serving you, I have decided that her skills would be better served elsewhere."

"What?" she said in disbelief. "Who will tend to me then?"

"You may make your requests to Hoong."

"A man servant? That is unacceptable. I need a maid dedicated to me!"

"You are welcome to hire one yourself. Our current host of staff has other responsibilities."

"You cannot do this!" Dorothy screeched at Wu Fei.

"I can and I have. This is my home, you are a guest. They will answer to me first," he replied calmly.

"Your home?" she cried scornfully, "How dare you assume equality to my cousin? You are not even ---"

Wu Fei raised his hand and waved Dorothy silent. Surprisingly she stopped. In a voice that brook no argument, he said, "You are wrong, Miss Dorothy. I AM equal to Treize, make no mistake that he sees me as nothing less than a peer. I may work under his government but I am not subservient to him."

She stared at him in silent infuriation.

"We have given you nothing but the utmost respect befitting a Lady of your station but I will not have our hospitality abused. The servants are here to serve our needs, they are not here to endure needless reprimands and unwarranted criticism or to be exploited, not even by a high-born aristocrat like you."

"How dare you?" she whispered between clenched teeth.

Seemingly unfazed by her deadly tone of voice, the Chinese youth continued, "I only speak the truth, Miss Dorothy. I dare because I do not fear aristocracy and I judge every man by their deeds not by their blood. What good is the nobility that runs in your veins when your peers wilfully choose the company of the commoner over your lofty commands and scornful disposition?"

It was then Wu Fei bit his tongue. Even though it was the truth, he felt that he had gone too far with his last claim. His intention was only to make her realised that he would no longer allow her to bully the servants. He had not plan to educate her in the finer points of social etiquette.

Dorothy looked livid and she had begun trembling. She drew herself up and stalked towards Wu Fei. With an almighty swing, she landed a resounding slap across his cheek. Two giant tears rolled down her pale cheeks before she fled the room in sobs.

Wu Fei's left ear was ringing. Dorothy's slight figure belied the strength she possessed. He touched his cheek gingerly, mildly surprised that she didn't draw blood. Even with his cheek smarting and his ear ringing, Wu Fei felt infinitely worse on the inside. She was a virtual stranger and he reprimanded her in a manner, he wagered, no one had before. He was only slightly comforted by the fact that what he said was the truth and he did not do it out of malice.

An apology was indeed in order, but first, he would give the Lady some time to calm down.

Wu Fei let the hour pass before he headed up to Dorothy's chambers. He rapped on the door gently and was soon greeted by Treize instead. Evidently, the Governor had been comforting his cousin.

"I came to apologise," Wu Fei said plainly.

"Of course," Treize nodded with a smile. "When you're done, would you come to my study? There is some work that I need you to see to."

"I'll be there."

Treize then leaned in and whispered in the youth's ear, "Don't let her tears fool you. She's tougher than she looks."

"Uh, thank you," Wu Fei replied hesitantly as Treize stepped aside to let him in. Much to his relief, the redhead did not stay. Dorothy was not in her solar so Wu Fei moved towards the bedroom. Even though the door was open, he stood at the threshold and knocked again.

"Yes?" she said coldly without turning to look at him.

"I came to apologise, Miss Dorothy. I had not meant to use such harsh words."

She spun around so quickly her golden mane swirled out around her like an open fan. "But you had meant what you said?" she demanded.

Calmly, Wu Fei replied, "Yes." He did not feel that it was his responsibility to mollycoddle the young Lady.

"This is your idea of an apology?"

"I came here to express regret on the discourteous way I had spoken to you. I am not here to retract the truth, which I spoke of. Moreover, I do not possess the power to discount that truth. Even if you force an apology out of me on that account, it would not make it any less true."

"I... you!" she spluttered.

"Miss Dorothy, you have the bearing of a bright and intelligent person. Do not be blinded by the farce that the gentry have imposed on us. It is your choices that make you noble in the eyes of man. I have always maintained that nobility is virtue not a birthright."

"A peasant WOULD embrace such a frivolous notion," she retorted flippantly.

A gentle smile tugged at Wu Fei's lips. "I was not always without a title."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Four years ago I had inherited the mantle of clan patriarch. We are one of the Empire's most prominent and highly respected families. For generations, we have closely served the Qing Dynasty. My father died a national hero and was bestowed a great honour while my uncle still sits within the gilded hall of the palace court.

"But for all its vaunted glory and nobility, I renounced my birthright for a life that I could be proud of. A commoner's life, at that."

Dorothy looked at him with a mix expression of horror, for giving up such social prestige, and awe, for having the courage to do that. She then whispered, "You lie!"

"What would I gain from lying to you? If you wish affirmation, you may ask Zechs, he was present when I did it."

"You gave up your aristocracy for Treize?"

Surprise hit Wu Fei for a moment but he hid it well. Dorothy's chosen words had struck him as odd, but the impact of her question did make him think. Had he truly given it up for Treize?

He shook his head and said resolutely, wondering if was the Lady or himself he was trying to convince, "What I did, I did for myself. I would not have been a good leader for my family. I was never meant to take that role. I was never groomed for it. My uncle, ever the traditionalist and royalist, would've been a better choice."

"You are braver than you look."

"I'll take that as a compliment," he replied wryly.

Dorothy looked steadily into his eyes then asked, "Are you happy?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Are you happy with the choice you made?"

"If I had to do it again, my choice would not have been different. Yes, I am happy."

"You are more fortunate than some then," she said wistfully.

"Perhaps I am. Is something making you unhappy?"

She turned away from him and strode to the window. Without looking at him she said, "Apology accepted, Wu Fei."

The Chinese youth took that as the termination of their conversation. He waited a few moments before retreating out of her room. There was more to the Lady Catalonia than she would have people believe. In all her arrogance and ostentation, she was just like the rest of them. The only difference was that she was, somehow, afraid to let people know that she needed to have friends too.

 

Wu Fei shivered and pulled his tunic closer around him. The rain that had been hammering down upon them all day and the blustery winds made the evening rather chilly. Treize did not seem to mind the cold, thus his study mirrored his indifference.

It wasn't often that he and Treize worked late but when duty calls for it he would not shirk his responsibility. Wu Fei looked up from his work at Treize. The governor, dressed only in a loose cotton shirt and a pair of trousers seemed oblivious to the chill descending upon the study.

As if sensing that he was being watched, Treize lifted his head and caught Wu Fei's eyes.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

Wu Fei had long ceased to question how Treize seemed to know exactly what he was thinking, Treize simply could and that was all there is to it. He shrugged, "Not really, but it certainly isn't warm in here."

"Why don't you light the fireplace?"

"No, then you'll complain that it's too warm and throw a window open. I'd rather be dry and cold than wet and cold."

Treize chuckled. "As you wish, Dragon." He gave Wu Fei a wane smile then returned to his work.

Ever since that night which they spent talking and drinking in Wu Fei's room, they had hardly seen each other, much less spent time together. The Chinese youth guiltily admitted that he has been busy with their guests for one reason or another that he had come to the point of neglecting his work, both in parliament and at the orphanage. It was hardly surprising that he had had little time spent with the Governor.

It seemed odd. Before the arrival of their guests, the two of them were always in each other's company, either at work or at play. Sometimes the others were there too but mostly it would only be the two of them. Most of their time alone usually involved something simple like reading in each other's company or playing a game of chess, either English or Chinese. Whenever the weather permitted they would star gaze, for Treize was an ardent astronomer, or take a ride into the untouched beauty of the island.

"Treize?" Wu Fei said.

The Governor looked up at the Chinese youth inquiringly.

"We haven't ---" before he could finish his sentence a string of loud, insistent knocks resounded through the quiet room, startling the two of them.

"Perhaps we should see what the urgency is?" Treize rose from his seat and headed to the door, "I did say we were not to be disturbed."

One of their servants, Hoong, bowed respectfully to Treize then in his best attempt at English apologised for his intrusion and announced that someone was here to see Wu Fei and that he couldn't wait.

Wu Fei didn't question further. Hoong knew better than to interrupt their work for something trivial. He headed straight to the foyer, Treize trailing curiously behind him.

Standing by the doorway in a huge puddle of rainwater, stood a young boy looking like a miserable drowned rat.

[" **Chun**?"] Wu Fei exclaimed, ["What in the world are you doing here?"]

["Oh, Cousin Wu!"] he cried, his voice thick with relief and tears, ["I didn't know where else to go!"]

Wu Fei opened his arms and the young boy collapsed into them, shivering and sobbing.

["It's alright,"] Wu Fei comforted his little cousin, ["Let's get you dry first. Then we'll talk about it."]

The boy sniffed and nodded as Wu Fei steered him upstairs, leaving a trial of water behind him.

"Don't worry about that," Treize said when Wu Fei looked warily at the puddles, "I'll send some food and a hot drink up to your room."

"Thank you," Wu Fei smiled gratefully and continued up to his room.

Once Chun Fei was dried, fed and tucked in bed, Wu Fei looked at him steadily. The boy avoided his gaze, peering intently into the cup of tea in his hands instead.

["Does Aunt Pui San know you're here?"]

The boy shook his head.

["Do you want to talk about it now?"]

Another shake.

["Alright then,"] Wu Fei rose from his perch at the foot of his bed, ["Get some sleep. We can discuss this later."]

["Where are you going to sleep?"] the boy asked in a small voice.

["Don't worry about me, there are plenty of rooms in this place. Do you need anything else?"] Wu Fei took the cup from him.

Chun Fei shook his head for the third time and sunk into bed under the comforters. Wu Fei bade him good night, turned out the lights and shut the door behind him. He stood for a moment thanking all the gods and deities that Chun Fei had made it to him safely. He was unsure as to how the boy managed trekked all the way from Peking to Hong Kong, virtually the entire length of China, on his own. He was, after all, only twelve.

What could possibly made Chun Fei do that? It was either something unbelievably ludicrous or it was something very serious. Whatever the reason, he had the responsibility to let his aunt know that the boy was with him. It was too late to send a messenger; his letter would have to wait till tomorrow. Wu Fei sighed then headed back to Treize's study to finish up what he was doing.

The Governor was not there so Wu Fei worked alone until late. Chun Fei's sudden appearance would certainly demand his attention and he wouldn't deny the boy that. One way or another, Wu Fei is going to have to fulfil all his responsibilities.

It was perhaps near midnight when Treize reappeared. He was already dressed for bed. "Shouldn't you be getting to bed? It is late."

Wu Fei smirked to himself, deciding to take the opportunity to be cheeky with Treize, "Mine is occupied, are you offering yours?"

The Governor smiled, appreciating the effort, but he uncharacteristically let the innuendo pass, "I've had the guest room next to Mister Barton's room prepared for you. Don't stay up too late." With that he left the room.

Wu Fei stared in surprised, wondering if he should be glad that Treize was capable of being serious or that he should be offended for being brushed off. Deciding that it was a little late to be having an inferiority complex. Wu Fei finished up the last of his work and headed to the prepared guest room.

 

Chun Fei moped and Wu Fei allowed him that luxury for a while. By midday of second day after his arrival, the Chinese youth had had enough. The situation was serious. He had to know what happened. Preferably before his uncle came knocking on his door with the Imperial army on his back. And even if that did not put the fear in him, the notion of his aunt's wrath did, not to mention his mother's.

["Talk, now,"] Wu Fei simply said.

Chun Fei scowled at him, ["I thought you were better than imposing your assumed authority on people."]

["And I thought you had better manners than that,"] Wu Fei replied glibly, ["You forget that I AM in a position of authority, Chun, both as your cousin and your elder. I tried asking but you stubbornly refused. Why are you being so difficult? You came to me for help, didn't you? I can't help if you don't tell me."]

The boy's eyes flared a moment, preparing for a retort before they clouded in obedience, remembering his place before an elder. Wu Fei wondered if he was this wilful when he was twelve.

["Why did you run?"] Wu Fei asked gently.

["I didn't run!"] the boy protested, ["I **left**."]

["Alright, why did you leave?"]

["Because father was being unreasonable and unfair."]

["All fathers are unreasonable and unfair in the eyes of their children. What exactly did he do to be that unreasonable and unfair?"]

["He was going to make me give up everything and be like my brothers."]

["You mean he wanted you to study to become a Magistrate so you may one day serve the Emperor's court?"]

["Yes."]

["Anything else?"]

["He was going to make me give up kung fu and studying about the West."]

Wu Fei smiled to himself; Chun Fei was indeed Pui San's son. ["What did your mother do?"]

The boy shrugged, ["Whatever she did or didn't do, it didn't change a thing. Father dismissed my _sifu_ and confiscated all my Western books. He had some stuffy, boring tutor to prepare me for the officials' Examination. That pushy old coot!"]

["Chun! Don't be rude. So you decided to leave and come here?"]

["I wasn't planning to come here at first. But father had too many people in Peking who will do his dirty jobs. I couldn't stay there, he'll find me eventually."]

["Did it ever occur to you to talk to your mother first?"]

["Why? She'd only stop me from leaving."]

["With good reason! Chun, you're only twelve, running around the Empire on your own isn't safe. I'm just glad you made it here in one piece! Incidentally, how did you make it here all on your own?"]

["Well, I ---"]

[" **No** , actually don't tell me. I'm too afraid to know,"] Wu Fei interrupted, ["So you left because you and your father had a disagreement."]

["You make it sound so petty and childish!"] Chun Fei accused.

["Do I? You have to admit though, it isn't the most mature of decisions."]

["I thought you'd understand! Your father made you do things you didn't want to either."]

["I do understand, Chun and yes, my father forced a lot of his ideas upon me. And it is through this understanding that I know running away from home isn't the answer. You were planning to go home, weren't you?"]

["You're going to send me home?!"] he exclaimed in horror.

["No, of course not. I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to, but I'm asking you to consider it. Besides, would you leave your mother all on her own?"]

["Oh, that's rather hypocritical coming from you! You left Aunt Hoi Yee!"] Chun Fei retorted spitefully but the change of his expression told Wu Fei that the boy regretted his words immediately.

The Chinese youth face betrayed no emotion as he calmly replied, ["If you want to renounce your birthright and be an outcast of the family like me, that is your choice. I do not recommend it for you though. Your family is very much intact and your friends are all back in Peking. Exile can be very lonely if you do not have the people you care about with you."]

The boy lowered his gaze, ["I am sorry. I didn't mean to be spiteful."]

["Apology accepted. Now, is there any thing else you want tell me?"]

["No."]

["Alright. You're welcomed to stay here while you resolve this. You do understand that I had to tell Aunt Pui San you're here? You have my word that I won't force you do to anything you don't want to."]

["Thank you, Cousin Wu,"] he said with certain relief.

["It's alright. They may not acknowledge me any longer but you'll always be family to me,"] Wu Fei gave the boy a warm embrace.

 

Instead of allowing his young cousin to laze around the Manor, Wu Fei sent him to the orphanage for two reasons. One to help out where ever he could and keep him out of mischief, the other to meet children near his age.

The arrangement worked out well. Chun Fei, despite his inherent need to rebel against authority, was a diligent worker. He took instructions from Noin and Heero with little question or protest. In fact, he seemed to take immense pleasure in completing his appointed tasks and even more in the praise and approval he received completing them.

One early morning after their practice session, Wu Fei asked Heero how Chun Fei was really doing.

"Very well," Heero replied, "He's making friends and he's completing his chores as expected. Although..."

"What has he done?" Wu Fei suppressed a sigh.

The ronin chuckled. "You sound like you're expecting the worse."

"I know the boy. He's very much like his mother and Aunt Pui San is a force to be reckoned with."

"Actually I was thinking he was more like Duo."

"Duo?" Wu Fei raised an eyebrow. "I don't know if that is better or worse."

"He just seems to have a penchant for practical jokes. I noticed a rather perverse humour that is present his is cousin."

The Chinese youth scowled. "I do not have a perverse humour. You're thinking of Treize."

"What about his rebellious streak?"

"I thought you said he was obedient."

"Only to the causes that serve him."

"Is that not the basis of rebellion? To oppose something that you don't agree with? Nevertheless, I am not the greatest influencing force in his life. I would put the credit on his mother."

"He hero-worships you, Wu."

"I know." Wu Fei sighed. "Every time our families get together I would be the first one he greets. He used to love following me to my _sifu's_ school and watch us train. Do you really think I am such a good role model?"

Heero smirked. "Is that a genuine question or are you merely fishing for compliments?"

The raven-haired youth scowled at his best friend.

Heero laughed. "What's so wrong about you that makes you a bad example? Just because the rest of your family are too closed-minded to see all your remarkable accomplishment does not mean that everyone see you that way. I had thought you left the burden of your family behind."

"Have you?" Wu Fei challenged.

For a change, Heero was caught out. "I guess not. Still we shouldn't let that get to us. We've been doing well so far, what's making you doubt yourself?"

"I'm not doubting myself, Heero, I'm just feeling rather overwhelmed at the moment."

"Sally?"

"Is there anyone that doesn't know about my predicaments?"

Heero burst out laughing. "We have always had a very open relationship. Why so surprised and miffed that I would notice? You never used to mind."

"Because when I ask about Relena you suddenly lose the ability to talk."

"But there is nothing to tell about Relena."

"Liar." Wu Fei jabbed the Japanese youth in the chest with his finger. "One minute she's got you running around in circles you don't know which way is up anymore. The next I see you leading her by the nose. Are you intentions honourable?"

"We've had this conversation before, Wu. Nothing had changed. What of your intentions where Lady Powell is concerned? I can see she is very smitten by you."

"Unlike you, I'm not afraid to admit my feelings," Wu Fei retorted somewhat childishly, "I am very fond of her but as far as intentions go, there are none. Your turn."

"We're digressing."

"You always do this!"

"Isn't talking about your cousin a little more important than my alleged romantic interests?"

"I'll let that pass this time. What exactly about Chun were we talking about?"

"He misses spending time with you."

"I'll find some time to spend with him. I promise. The Mid-Autumn festival is next week. Perhaps we should make an occasion out of it."

Heero nodded his approval. "Perhaps; I'm certain Quatre and the others would enjoy the festival too. Now all we have to do is get Treize and Noin to take the evening off as well."

"Those two work entirely too hard. Would you be able to arrange for someone to keep an eye on the children?"

"Sure, I am owed a few favours." He smirked.

"I won't ask."

"Must you always assume the worst of me?" The Japanese youth feigned a hurt look.

"Oh, and I assume you always give me the benefit of the doubt?" Wu Fei parried.

"Have you two been playing with sharp objects?" a third voice joined them.

"Uh, oh, we've been found out, Wu!" Heero exclaimed in mock horror. "Please Oniichan, don't tell on us!"

"I have a good mind to!" Zechs stood over them, still in his pyjamas and dressing robe, with his hand on his hips. "That'll teach you two to play without me!"

Wu Fei and Heero grinned broadly at each other. They picked up their blades and stood to face Zechs.

"A little dishonourable to be attacking an unarmed man, isn't it?"

"Well, you now where the weapons cabinet is," Wu Fei said.

"Don't take all day, Oniichan!" Heero added.

"Stop calling me that!" Zechs growled as he chose his favourite - a sabre. He also decided to have a second weapon - a dirk. Neither one of the boys protested.

As soon as Zechs armed himself they attacked. The trio had not had that much fun in a long time. Zechs was an adept swordsman. Even with two opponents he managed to hold his own. They took turns to gang up each other. In the end they all ended up against one another.

When Noin awoke to find them "playing" she certainly made them regret it, especially when all three of them actually had sustained some injury of sorts. She even threatened to confiscate and ban all weapons from the orphanage as well as terminate all martial arts lessons. She scolded them like they were children and they were all wise enough to not retort.

Fortunately for them Zechs knew exactly how to pacify his wife. Once she had had her fill of reprimanding, he swooped in for the kill and with his silver tongue and debonair charms; he calmed her enough to stop her from carrying out her threats.

"If I catch you three being this irresponsible again, there WILL be hell to pay!" she warned them as she marched them to her infirmary, "You know where everything is. Don't make a mess and clean up after yourself!"

"Yes, Miss Noin," Wu Fei and Heero said obediently.

"Don't worry, I'll keep and eye on them!" Zechs added.

" **YOU?!** " she scoffed, "You are the worse of them! I wouldn't be surprised if you started this! Now, behave! I've got better things to do than educate you grown men!"

She gave them one more warning scowl before headed out of the room. Once they were sure she was out of earshot they burst out chuckling.

"That's one for us!" Zechs said triumphantly.

"She's right," Heero mused, "You are the worse of us. We"d better do as she says and dress our wounds."

"And she's right about you starting it all too," Wu Fei added as he took some iodine and cotton swabs from a cabinet.

"Me? You were playing before I got there."

"True but we had finished playing and we were about to remove all evidence before you enticed us to another duel."

"Entice? You have remarkably little self-restraint if you succumbed to such a harmless threat. Hey! That hurt, Heero!" Zechs complained as the Japanese youth swabbed the cut on this shoulder.

"It's meant to hurt," Heero replied wryly, "Stop acting like a child and take it like man!"

The Briton scowled at him while Wu Fei chuckled as he tended to his own cut on his lower left arm.

"What do you need for your injury, Master Samurai?" Wu Fei asked. Heero's cheek had managed to come in close contact with Wu Fei's sword hilt.

"It's just a bruise. I've lived through worse." Heero shrugged nonchalantly as he continued to clean up Zechs' cuts.

"Do you think Noin will patch up my robe?" Zechs muttered as he examined the rips in them.

"I think you're crazy to ask. She'll have no sympathy. Didn't the Navy teach you how to sew?" Heero replied.

"Sure, and we learned to weave and bake as well. Did you learn how to stitch while you were training?"

"Actually yes," the young ronin replied smugly, "The ability to close a gaping wound would mean you kept your entrails in you. Tripping over them when you are making a hasty exit would mean certain death."

Both Wu Fei and Zechs groaned.

Wu Fei scowled at his best friend. "Must you always be so grotesquely detailed when trying to prove a point?"

Heero merely raised a self-satisfied eyebrow.

"Are you still here?" Noin's voice startled them out of their conversation. She stood by the door, her hands on her hips, still bearing the thundercloud that the trio had invoked with their escapade. "Don't you have obligations to fulfil? Errands to run? Chores to complete?"

"We aren't the adept medic that you are, my love," Zechs replied smoothly, "Perhaps if you could - "

"I have to get Lily and the children their breakfast," Noin interrupted frostily and turned to leave, but not before adding, "Don't dawdle, gentlemen."

"Isn't she amazing?" Zechs smiled dreamily.

Wu Fei and Heero exchanged puzzled looks and shrugged.

"If you say so." Wu Fei replied. "We"d better get back to work."

 

## Chapter 30

The streets were alight with glee as the Mid-Autumn Festival celebration was in full swing. As dusk descended over the Imperial colony of Hong Kong, the residents took to the lively town to party. Street-side hawkers were still busy peddling their merchandise, most notably of goods were the scrumptious mooncakes and colourful lanterns.

Children ran through the hubbub of the main lantern-lit boulevards, happily toting their own. Lanterns were aplenty that night, shaped in many varied forms ranging from the legendary dragon to the graceful heron, from the flamboyant phoenix to the austere moon.

The pungent, sweet smell of pastries and sweets wafted through the night and the air was crisps but warm. The sky, velvety and cloudless, shone with the sparkle of a thousand stars and the gentle glow of the full moon.

It was a beautiful night.

After a hearty dinner at the Governor's Manor, the company had decided to join in the festivities. A good night like that should not be left to waste. The past weeks have been tumultuous for the company and indulging in some light-hearted celebrations was in order.

Once they had reached the heart of town, Quatre, Sally, Duo and Chun took off almost immediately. Trowa and Relena, with Dorothy in tow, joined them in their frenzied purchasing of everything that glowed while Zechs and Noin had decided to take a more sedate pace with their daughter. Heero, Wu Fei and Treize were quite content to amble behind them chatting quietly among themselves.

Occasionally, Trowa and Zechs would approach the trio with arms full of various trinkets and food and promptly transferred the goods into theirs.

"Do you have a feeling we're being treated as coolies?" Wu Fei said, as he looked at the contents of his hands.

Heero shrugged.

"We all have our purposes, Dragon," Treize said dryly. "Embrace it with fortitude."

Wu Fei looked at the Governor critically. "You're in an odd humour tonight."

"And how is that different from any other night?" Heero quipped with a slight smirk.

"Thank you, Heero," the redhead rolled his eyes.

The trio continued on following the others. When they had walked the length of the main boulevard, an unspoken decision was made and the company headed towards the central park – the largest in the city.

A number of people had already gathered there. Small clusters of friends and families gathered around the park while children played. The younger ones were content with their lanterns and sparklers while a small group of older children, under the watchful eyes of their guardians, were setting off fireworks - no doubt leftovers from the Chinese New Year celebrations.

While the others frolicked, Wu Fei, Treize and Zechs had valiantly volunteered to stand guard over their purchased treasure. They settled down under a large elm tree - half bare, half dusted with deep auburn leaves.

Wu Fei looked at Treize in mild wonder as the Governor slipped his shoes off and hoisted himself onto a low branch.

"Climbing trees, Treize? You are in an unusual mood," the Chinese youth said with a faint smile.

"We all need some failings," he shrugged nonchalantly and continued up.

When Wu Fei turned around, he realised that Zechs had also climbed the tree. Looking up at the pair, he said, "Isn't it a little dangerous to be climbing in the dark? Aren't you two a little old to be doing that?"

"You use your hands and feet to guide you, not your eyes," the blonde said, as he got comfortable on a large forked branch. "Moreover, you are never too old to indulge in a little enjoyment."

"Come join us." Treize gestured to Wu Fei. "The view up here is rather pleasing."

Wu Fei hesitated. Zechs looked down at him critically then smirked.

"Tell me, Wu Fei," he said, "How is that you have no qualms scaling walls, balconies and trellises to reach the roof but you hesitate when invited to join us in climbing a tree?"

"The last time I was "invited" to climb a tree, I fell out, landing painfully on my rear then was promptly punished for being disruptive," he muttered as he slipped his shoes off and began his ascent.

Upon hearing that, Zechs and Treize began laughing so hard that they prudently clung onto the limbs of the tree to keep themselves from falling out. Wu Fei scowled at them and decided to triumph over them by scaling to a higher branch. It was childish, he knew, but it was still satisfying.

"Is this a private party?" Heero called from below, "Or is there room for another?"

"There's always room for you, my dear ronin," Treize said, "Shall we see if you can surmount our Dragon up there?"

"I think not," he replied settling comfortably next to Zechs. "Let the king of rooftops keep his title in the realm of the woods as well."

"Oh, you are ever so gracious," Wu Fei replied sarcastically, as he tossed a twig at Heero.

"Hey!" the brunet exclaimed then, without hesitation reached up to grab Wu Fei's ankle, "Behave or I'll unseat you from your wooded throne!"

"If I'm going down," Wu Fei threatened, trying to shake Heero off his leg. "I'm taking all of you down with me!"

"Children!" the redhead interrupted. "If you don't settle down, you'll be punished."

"Punished?" the Chinese youth spluttered.

"You'd better listen to him, boys." Zechs chuckled. "He is the overlord of the island."

"Overlord?" Treize raised an elegant eyebrow. "You make me sound like a tyrant."

The blond lieutenant merely grinned, while the other two stifled their chuckles.

"I'll get you back for that, Merquise."

"You are welcome to try, O Great Lord Kushrenada."

The quartet sat in casual conversation watching the fireworks bathe the dark sky with vivid colours. Occasionally their attention would shift to others in their company.

Wu Fei watched them in silent contemplation. Relena, Noin and Dorothy had managed to annex a pavilion. They sat comfortably there, talking and playing with Lily. Wu Fei was glad to see Dorothy being amicable for a change. For the first time, Dorothy had consented to join them in their outing when Wu Fei invited her. Evidently their little exchange had successfully taken the haughty Lady down a peg or two.

Since meeting Duo, Chun Fei had been taken by the braided Irish, just as Duo enjoyed the company of the boy. Wu Fei wondered if it was such a good idea allowing the two of them to run free. Both being playful and cheeky by nature, they would undoubtedly hatch a scheme or two before the night was over. For the time being, they had Sally in their company and the presence of the Lady kept them in check.

Wu Fei wondered what he was going to do with his errant cousin. He had yet to receive a reply from his aunt. He would not be in the least surprise if she was already halfway across China. The situation seemed so trivial yet he understood how Chun Fei felt. He could certainly sympathise but he would not encourage the boy's rebellion. Getting himself into trouble was one thing, teaching a young impressionable boy who had always held him in the highest regard to be wayward was entirely another matter. Besides, he was not the boy's guardian; any decisions regarding Chun Fei will have to come from Pui San.

Since their return from Canton, Wu Fei and Sally had not spoken of what transpired between them. In fact, they had rarely spoken. The strain between them was evident to the Chinese youth but he wondered if that was exactly how Sally wanted it to be. He had not meant to leave the awkward event unresolved but the events that followed their return distracted him. Perhaps it was time to clear the air between them.

Descending from his perch he slowly made his way to Sally.

"Fei!" Duo greeted him enthusiastically, "Where have you been?"

"Up in a tree with Zechs, Treize and Heero."

The braided Irish looked at him with a funny expression. "I won't ask. You Hong Kong people are strange."

"It's the sea air. It addles your brain."

"Ouch!" Duo feigned injury as he clutched his heart theatrically. "I can tell whenever you've spent time with them; your tongue is much sharper than usual."

Wu Fei simply smiled then turned to the honey-blonde and extended his arm. "Sally, may I have a word?"

"Certainly," she said primly and accepted his arm. The both of them moved away from Duo and Chun Fei.

They said nothing for a moment as they strolled aimlessly around the park. Wu Fei just couldn't find the right words.

"I want to apologise, Wu Fei," Sally eventually said, "I acted inappropriately in Canton."

The Chinese youth smiled, "That's strange. I was about the say the same thing."

"Perhaps we do think alike," she replied with a little laugh. "What are your reasons for your apology?"

"I offended you."

"Is that all?"

"Is that not enough?"

"You are a true gentleman," she sighed wistfully.

"What of you? Why did you feel the need to apologise to me?"

"I tried to seduce you. That is not the proper way for a lady to behave. Not only that, I employed the most loathsome of tactics to do that."

"What might that be?"

"Tears," she replied with a slightly disgusted edge in her voice.

"Why is that so loathsome?"

"Because only the weak and the manipulative use them," she explained. "I have seen it in my cousins and even my aunts. Men seem to lose control of their good sense and resolve when ladies throw one of two things at them.

"The first is their sexuality. Almost all men would defy their God and king for the passion of a woman. However, employment of such tactics often calls for a high price to pay. The other is their tears. In that, they lose nothing more than a few drops of salty water. Even the most unseemly woman can cry and those who do not posses the wit and guile to subvert a man with their charms will resort to an emotional outburst.

"I had hopes that I would never succumb to such detestable actions."

Wu Fei looked at her in renewed awe. He had never known anyone with such an astute view of the relationship between man and woman.

"You judge yourself too harshly, Sally. Everyone succumbs to periods of weakness when faced with such adversity. We are not all infallible. The important thing is to learn from it and not simply regret it."

"You speak rightly," she smiled warmly at him, "Am I forgiven?"

"There is nothing to forgive, but if you makes you feel better, then yes, I forgive you as long as you forgive me?"

Sally let out a laugh that tinkled in the calm night air, "Yes, we are both forgiven then."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Wu Fei?" she said hesitantly after a moment of silence.

"Yes?"

"Do you like me?"

"Of course I do." He looked at her questioningly. The honey-blonde averted her eyes from him.

"Are you fond of me?"

The Chinese youth faltered. In all honestly he wasn't sure. He enjoyed her company immensely and cared for her well-being. Sally made him feel at ease with himself and he found her open, honest nature refreshing and encouraging. She was a great friend and a better companion but he was uncertain if he could ask any more of her or if he could dedicate anything greater than his friendship at present.

There was simply too much mud in the water where his heart was concerned.

"Sally, I do not believe I can give you an honest answer to that question."

"It's not hard, Wu Fei. You either do or don't."

"That's taking a rather objective view for a highly subjective matter."

"There's someone else you're fond of?"

"Not that I am aware of."

Sally chuckled. She seemed to be taking the conversation very well. "How could you possibly be oblivious to your own feelings and desires?"

"You forget that I was raise in a very conservative and traditional society." He smiled. "I pay very little attention to such things until they jump up and bite me in the face."

"I noticed," she replied wryly. "Well, consider yourself bitten."

"I have."

"Good." She levelled her gaze on him and said with certain resolve, "You were honest with me and I shall extend the same courtesy to you. I am very fond of you, Wu Fei. I am not afraid to admit it. My attempt to seduce you, however contemptible in those circumstances, was spawn from a heartfelt desire. I ask you not to think badly of me."

He stared at her wordlessly, his emotions in turmoil. Never in his entire life had he heard such eloquence in so sincere a confession. It touched him deeply and his respect for the honey-blonde soared to heights unimagined. Wu Fei vowed to himself that he would not give her anything less than what she had offered him - honesty and sincerity.

"I could never think badly of you, dearest Sally," he said earnestly. "You have touched my life in ways I did not imagine and you have my greatest respect and deepest awe. I do not wish to delude you with false pretences, you deserve better. For now, I can only extend the hand of friendship. Will you accept it?"

"Of course, Wu Fei. You are a valued friend." She then sighed theatrically, "Perhaps one day things will change."

"Perhaps." He smiled at her then took her hand and kissed the back of her hand lightly.

Sally looked at Wu Fei somewhat timidly. Quietly she asked, "Can I ask you something personal? I understand if you'd rather not answer. You might think I'm being nosy."

Curious, Wu Fei nodded. "Ask and we shall see."

"What was your wife like?"

"Mei-Ran?" Wu Fei said, slightly surprised by Sally's question. "She was beautiful, confident and feisty, very stubborn and an incredibly talented martial artist. Why?"

"Oh, I am being nosy, aren't I?" Sally asked a little embarrassed.

Wu Fei smiled at the honey-blonde then continued, "We met at the age of seven and tormented each other for seven years. Eventually, it was Duo who inadvertently helped us realise and admit that we loved each other. A few months later, our parents, and perhaps fate, arranged for us to be married. My father thought that I needed some responsibility and gave me the choice of taking a wife. I wasn't even told my bride was she."

"You didn't know? You mean you didn't ask to marry her? You were willing to marry someone else?" Sally exclaimed.

The Chinese youth laughed. "Mei-Ran felt the same. She wasn't happy at all when she found out that it wasn't I who asked her father for her hand in marriage. My mother never asked me whom I wanted to marry and I didn't feel it was my place to request, especially not since Mei-Ran was not of noble blood. I know now I was a fool then. Fortunately, things worked out well and she had the heart to forgive me."

"You are a lucky man. I wouldn't have been so forgiving. Well, at least not till you received fitting retribution."

"Oh, don't be mistaken that I didn't receive any chastisement. Through subtlety and subterfuge, Mei-Ran certainly took every opportunity to punish me for that mistake." The Chinese youth chuckled. "I accepted each and every one of them."

"Good for her!"

"I wish you'd had the opportunity to meet her. I think you two would've gotten along well." Wu Fei said wistfully.

"I'm sure we would have."

They continued their stroll around the park filling the silence with idle conversation. Sally suddenly stopped peering intently through a cluster of trees. A wide cheeky grin appeared on her face as she motion Wu Fei to follow her.

"What is the matter?" he asked.

She brought her finger up to her lips and shushed him, still moving deliberately and quietly to the edge of the copse of trees. Hiding behind the vast trunk of a tree she peeked around it then chuckled.

In a hushed voice she said, "Look!"

Deciding to indulge her, Wu Fei peeked cautiously around the tree. The moment he spotted what had tickled Sally a deep flush coloured his cheeks. He straightened himself primly, took Sally's hand firmly and began to move away from the trees.

"Let's go!" he said in a strained tone.

"No," she protested. "I want to see what happens!"

"Use your imagination! If anyone here deserves some privacy, it is they. They don't need to be spied on by nosy friends." Wu Fei was unyielding in dragging Sally away.

She laughed out loud then pecked Wu Fei on the cheek. "You are an absolute darling!" With that she took off in a skip towards where Zechs and Duo were playing with Lily, in turn, pulling Wu Fei along.

Zechs looked up at the still-blushing Chinese youth and gave him a smile laden with innuendo.

"Pray tell, dear Lady Powell, what have you been doing to our innocent friend?" the blonde quipped, "Or perhaps that is a trifle too intimate to share with us?"

Sally brushed of that innuendo with grace, "If it is intimacy you are interested in hearing about, perhaps you should ask of the company your dear cousin is keeping just beyond that copse of trees?"

"Sally!" Wu Fei exclaimed in horror.

"Oh, you are such a prude!" Sally chuckled.

"Are you spying, dear Sally?" Duo raised an eyebrow with a cheeky grin plastered on his face. "That is most unbecoming of a lady."

"Most definitely not! We merely chanced upon them when they were in somewhat of a ... intimate moment," she replied with a twinkle in her eye.

"Is that why you're looking as red as a beetroot, Wu Fei?" Zechs asked.

"Whatever they may be doing, it is not of our concern," he said, his face still burning hotly. "It is inappropriate for us to be discussing this matter! I'll have no part of this."

Saying no more, the embarrassed youth quickly moved away from the chuckling trio. Of all of them, those three were utterly incorrigible. Wu Fei didn't feel like his nerves could deal with them all at once. He fled and sought protection from one formidable enough to beat them off, if necessary.

"Are you alright, Wu Fei?" Noin asked as the flushed youth approached.

"Now that I've fled those three, I will be." He smiled and seated himself next to her.

She giggled. "You shouldn't let them bully you, dear."

"Given the topic they were discussing I would very happily take the coward's stance."

"You've piqued my curiosity, now. What were they discussing?"

Wu Fei looked at her with a pained expression then mumbled, "Quatre and Trowa."

"Why would that cause you such embarrassment?" She then looked around, "Speaking of whom, where are they?"

Wu Fei pointed to where he and Sally last saw them.

"Oh," Noin said knowingly then smiled. "Say no more, Wu."

"Don't worry, I won't!"

Noin laughed merrily then put an arm around his shoulders. She had always regarded the Chinese youth to be the younger brother that she never had. Her role as guardian and comforter had not changed in all the years. Sometimes, Wu Fei felt that she still saw him as the troubled fourteen-year-old boy he had been. Wu Fei made little complaint for he felt reassured by that, knowing that he would always have a sympathetic ear and a warm, comforting hug if he needed either.

"How **are** you?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he replied, somewhat mystified by her question, "Why did you ask?"

"Ever since Duo came back to us, you seem rather preoccupied."

Wu Fei started at that observation. He was more surprised by the words that Noin had chosen and not so much by the fact she had noticed his preoccupation. Noin had used the words "back to us" indicating that she too felt that the Irish belonged with them. Wu Fei remembered that Duo had told him that Zechs had become the Irish's self-appointed guardian; no doubt, Noin felt the same way about Duo. A tinge of guilt pricked at his heart, still feeling responsible for "driving" the braided youth away from them.

When Wu Fei said nothing in response, Noin continued, "Sally also seems to be driving you to distraction while Dorothy's unexpected compliance towards you is making you very uncomfortable. I knew that the day would come when you have to beat your admirers off with a stick."

The Chinese youth groaned, "Please, Miss Noin. I don't think I can take anymore of this tonight."

She chuckled and tightened her arm around his shoulder briefly, "I'm sorry, I just could not resist. Zechs and Treize are very bad influences."

"I wholeheartedly agree." He grinned. "Tell me, Miss Noin, have you made any other astute observations?"

"Such as?"

"The development of, or lack thereof, Heero and Relena's relationship. You do spend considerably more time with them than I do."

"I thought you were not in the habit of wanting to know the affairs of others?"

"Affairs? I said nothing of affairs, unless you're telling me that there is one?"

"Cheeky imp! Why the sudden interest? You weren't all together that keen on knowing about Quatre and Trowa."

"Now you misunderstand. I already know that Quatre and Trowa are keeping company; I just don't need to know, or see, what they do when they're keeping company. Heero is my best friend and was merely curious about his intentions."

"Why don't you ask him?"

"Did he tell you when **you** asked him?" Wu Fei challenged, "I know you did, Miss Noin. You want to know as well!"

She laughed, "Alright, I concede. I did ask but he was being very vague. I am not entirely sure if he was being deliberately evasive or innocently confused."

"With Heero, you never know, do you?" the Chinese youth chuckled, "What did Relena say?"

"Are you asking me to betray my sister-in-law's confidence?" she exclaimed in mock horror.

"Not necessarily, we only want what is best for them right? It is rather hard to work on something when you haven't all the facts."

"True. Although, do you think in prudent to meddle?"

"Meddle?" Wu Fei cried indignantly, "We are just helping. Although we did encounter several obstacles but we did pretty well with Quatre and Trowa."

Noin looked at him steadily with an amused expression on her face. She cracked a wry smile then said, "Maybe we should take care of you as well?"

"Thanks but no thanks," he said quickly.

"I thought you might feel that way. Don't worry about Heero and Relena. It'll all work out one way or another if it's meant to be."

"You believe in fate?"

"Some things are meant to be. I thought you believed that too. You seem somewhat sceptical now. What changed?"

"Things are constantly changing, Miss Noin. As you yourself have noted, Duo's return and the presence of the others have had a great impact on you, Zechs, Treize and Heero. Why should I be any different?" He sighed. "However, this is a time for celebration, to rejoice with family and I cannot think of better people to be with tonight. Shall we rejoin the others?"

"You side stepped that one rather gracefully," Noin noted with a smile. "Yes, let us rejoin the others and you can tell us all about the legend that spawned the Mid-Autumn Festival."

Wu Fei laughed as he stood and offered his hand, "Me? Storytelling? I daresay Zechs would be more suited to that task."

Wu Fei and Noin rejoined the others. Quatre had resurfaced and was being thoroughly teased by Sally and Duo. Treize and Heero, still in the tree, were watching with amusement. Chun Fei, Wu Fei noted had also mounted the tree and was sitting next to Heero. Zechs, his daughter and sister had wandered off somewhere. Only Trowa was still unaccounted for.

Looking back towards where he last saw the Macanese, he found Trowa emerging from the shadows of the trees. Wu Fei hurriedly, but quietly, excused himself and headed towards the brunet.

"I would advise to avoid them for now," he said as he pulled Trowa in the opposite direction of the group.

"Why?"

"Because Sally and Duo are being merciless in teasing Quatre. With you there, it would surely double."

"If that is so then I should be there by his side evermore."

Wu Fei sighed almost wistfully. "Very noble. I'm sure you know what Duo is like. Would it make a difference?"

Trowa chuckled. "Perhaps not. Thank you for the warning."

"Let's just take the long way back," Wu Fei suggested as they walked around the edge of the park. Trowa merely nodded his assent. They walked silently, not feeling the need to fill the air with idle chatting.

Halfway back, Trowa finally said, "I want to thank you, Wu Fei."

"For what?"

"Quatre."

The Chinese youth raised a surprised eyebrow. "I was not responsible for bringing you together."

"On the contrary, you were one of the driving forces that kept me from fleeing. You made a difference, Wu Fei. Your kind words and encouragement made me face the truth that I had refused to acknowledge. In doing that, you gave me the courage to stay and confront that fear. Without your help, I fear that I could very well be back in Macao right now, nursing a broken heart that probably would never heal."

That was perhaps the first time Wu Fei had heard Trowa say that much. He was pleased to hear such gratitude from the Macanese youth. From then he felt certain that the two of them could start being friends rather than passing acquaintances.

"You're welcome." Wu Fei beamed. "I am glad I was able to help in some way. The two of you look great together; I simply would have been satisfied by anything less than a happy ending."

"It's reassuring to know that we have friends that care so much about out well-being," Trowa replied then added, "I want you to know that we will be there for you should you need us, just like you were for us."

Wu Fei looked sharply at the brunet. The offer, undoubtedly, had more meaning to it. For a moment, Wu Fei was tempted to say something, ask how much Trowa knew about his relationship with the Irish, but the desire to keep this between them made him stop.

"I appreciated that," the Chinese youth said instead, "I'll keep that in mind."

They continued back to the others in silence. Zechs had return and was beginning to tell the others the legend of the Mid-Autumn festival. Wu Fei was glad that Noin collared her husband instead of him. Silently, he circled the group, scaled the tree and settled next to Treize.

Zechs kept his audience in rapt attention as he told the legend of the Mid-Autumn Festival.

"Our tale begins with the tyrannical ruler of ancient China called Hou Yi and the woman he desired, Chang-Er," Zechs began, "Long ago, in the time when the gods still fraternised with us mere mortals, the sky was aflame with ten burning suns."

"Wouldn't that be a little hot?" Duo piped.

"No heckling, we want to hear the story," Sally reprimanded as she gave Duo's braid a warning tug.

"Why does everyone have the compulsion to pull on the braid?" the Irish complained.

"Be quiet you two!" Relena growled, "Go on, Milliardo."

Zechs smiled as carried on.

While listening to Zechs, Wu Fei felt someone tugging the hem of his sleeve. He looked over to Chun Fei.

The boy leaned over and whispered into his ear, ["Heero wants to talk to you. We should swap seats."]

Wu Fei merely nodded and moved to exchange perches with his young cousin. Settling down next to the Japanese youth Wu Fei looked enquiringly at him.

"Have you been arguing with Treize again?" the young ronin whispered.

Wu Fei frowned. "No. Why?" he whispered back.

"He just seems aloof and pensive."

"I noticed that too. But what made you think it had anything to do with me?"

Heero looked at him critically. "Are you playing coy?"

"Why do you keep asking me that?" Wu Fei replied irritably, "I do not play coy! You assume too much about my relationship with Treize!"

"Oh, Wu," the brunet scoffed, "Why do you always deny the influence you have on us? You do have a great influence on us, you know. Trust me. Have I led you astray?"

Wu Fei opened his mouth to protest but decided that it would be futile. Heero, unfortunately, was rarely wrong about these things. The Japanese youth was a very good judge of character and he had known both Wu Fei and Treize very well.

"Even if I were I cannot tell you why he's being unusually distant," Wu Fei said somewhat flippantly, "Why don't you ask him?"

"I did."

"And?"

"He didn't say. You know what he's like. He's even more tight-lipped about things than you are!"

"Well, I don't see how asking me about it is going to help."

"Will you calm down? Why are you being so defensive about it? You are by far the closest to him than any of us. I just thought you might know."

"I don't," Wu Fei replied shortly.

"Alright then. Now, what is bothering **you**?"

"Nothing!"

The Japanese youth sighed in consternation. "Must I resort to physical torture before you talk to me? Believe me when I say I know a few rather effective methods. Stop trying to be a hero, Wu. You don't need to solve all your problems alone. That's what we're here for."

"Don't worry, I'm not trying to be a hero," he smiled gratefully at his best friend. That wasn't the first time that Heero had had to drag information out of Wu Fei and it certainly won't be the last. In those previous incidents Wu Fei had relented, feeling an enormous relief in sharing. This was not one of those times. He continued, "Nevertheless, there are some things that only I can resolve. Just be here for me, Heero. Don't ask, just be here."

"Of course, Wu-Chan," he said as he gave the Chinese youth a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder, "Of course."

The pair turned their attention back to the blond Lieutenant when they realised that they were being reprimanded like school children. "If Master Chang and Yuy-San would stop chattering at the back, I shall continue with the story."

"Why bother?" Wu Fei challenged, "You're not telling it right anyway."

"Is that so? Perhaps you would like to enlighten us?"

"For a start Hou Yi was not a tyrant. He was a hero. After saving China the gods awarded him the elixir of immortality. He did not extort it from them. Secondly Chang-Er was a dedicated and loving wife. She did not betray him. They were going to share the elixir to be with each other for eternity. He was murdered and to stop the antagonist from gaining immortality she took the elixir instead. As she ascended into heaven she chose to remain on the moon for it was the close to earth, where her heart would always be."

Zechs grinned mordantly at Wu Fei. Then said, "I knew you had romantic and poetic soul, Master Chang. Where have you been hiding it?"

"You would do well to learn from him," Noin defended her adopted "brother".

The blond lieutenant snorted in disgust, "You would take his side over your own husband's? Traitor!"

"You dare insult her, you scandalous cad?" Duo jumped to Noin's defence, "I shall avenge your honour, dear lady!"

Nobody asked where that small bag of flour came from when it went flying into Zechs' face. They all knew Duo's playful side all too well to not find it surprising that he would've come prepared. What they didn't expect was Chun Fei to join in the fun as he too produced several rounds of ammunition.

Noin, with Lily in her arms, Dorothy and Relena scattered; Wu Fei would've not imagined they could move so fast. Quatre, who was caught in the crossfire, and Zechs took after a fleeing Duo. Trowa and Sally having been Chun Fei's victims wrestled the boy down from the tree and began the fine art of tickle torture. Heero, Wu Fei and Treize happily sat in their tree enjoying the highly amusing events that was unfolding before them.

As chaos raged around them, Wu Fei noticed Treize slipping away quietly. He wondered if he should take the initiative to talk to the Governor then. However, Treize could have had a very good reason for withdrawing by his lonesome and needed the time on his own.

Wu Fei felt a nudge and turned to face Heero. Silently, the Japanese youth nodded towards Treize's retreating form.

"I will," the Chinese youth replied, "Later. I cannot possibly miss the opportunity to watch Zechs and Quatre exact revenge on Duo. And I think my cousin deserves a little humbling too."

Heero shook his head in defeat, "You would use any available excuse. I'd better see you sneaking away before the others decide to return. You are too easily distracted by the Britons!"

To that Wu Fei laughed, " _Hai, sensei, ninmu ryoukai_."

The ronin responded by shoving a handful of leaves down Wu Fei's back. More chaos ensued.

 

As Wu Fei had decided that he needed to resolve whatever matters that might be causing a rift between him and Treize, there was no reason to procrastinate. He knew he wasn't imagining it since Heero had asked him the same question that he had been asking himself.

Treize's door was ajar. He rapped lightly and opened the door a little more. Treize was seated by the window enjoying a nightcap. He didn't turn to acknowledge Wu Fei.

"May I come in?" Wu Fei asked.

"Of course, Wu Fei."

Shutting the door behind him, Wu Fei went straight to the point. "Are you mad at me?"

"Whatever made you think that?"

"You've been rather distant, even cold at times. Are you angry at me because of what happened between Miss Dorothy and I?"

"On the contrary, a better thing could not have happened to my supercilious cousin. I have to thank you for that. Very few people have the courage to face Dorothy. There are even fewer that she would listen to."

"Then what is going on? Don't deny it, Treize. Even Heero asked me if we were at odds with each other. I had thought that our relationship had gone beyond these kinds of silly games. If I've done something to offend you – "

Treize waved his glass. "No, no. You've done nothing to offend me."

"What is it then?"

An elegant eyebrow rose as Treize stared at Wu Fei in amusement. "It is merely my imagination or are you sounding like a neglected paramour?"

Wu Fei sighed in consternation. "You are making my head hurt. Can I never have a serious conversation with you?"

"We have serious conversations all the time, Wu Fei."

"Only when it concerns the affairs of state. I'm talking about us!"

"Us?"

Resisting the urge to throttle the Governor, Wu Fei slumped into the seat opposite Treize. "You are impossible you know. First you spend your every waking hour at the office, busying yourself with imaginary work. Then you reassigned me to a task that you have as little as possible involvement in. You're avoiding me like the plague, even ignoring all opportunities to make your customary innuendos and insinuation. When questioned, you're acting like everything is as it should be."

"Isn't it?" the redhead challenged, "Strange that you find my lack of "innuendo and insinuation" unsettling. Haven't you been trying for years to get me to stop flirting with you?"

"Leopards do not change their spots," Wu Fei parried, "Not especially overnight. Why do I feel like you are pushing me out of your life?"

"You are getting paranoid, Wu Fei. You know how much I value you. Nevertheless, you must remember that you are not bound to remain."

"What?" the Chinese youth exclaimed, "What in heaven's name are you talking about?"

"Lady Powell seems very pleasant," Treize said absently.

"She is remarkable, but how is she a concern in this matter?"

"Are your feelings mutual?" Treize smirked, "She seems rather fond of you."

"Treize," Wu Fei said with gritted teeth, "What may or may not transpire between Sally and I is and will remain **between** Sally and I. Are you saying that our relationship is being affected by the presence of our guests?"

"Tell me, Wu Fei," the redhead looked at him meaningfully, "What do you see me as?"

"You mean apart from an eccentric madcap who is driving me to the brink of insanity?"

Treize chuckled. "Yes, apart from that. We're going to have that serious conversation about us now. What do you see me as?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"Just answer it."

Wu Fei sighed. "A lot of things."

"Such as?" Treize pressed on.

"First and foremost – tormentor," he replied with a hint of cheekiness, "Valued friend and companion. What is this about?"

"Merely trying to redefine the roles we play in each other's life."

"This doesn't explain why you've been avoiding me."

"I'm not avoiding you, Wu Fei. I've just ceased to be the epicentre of your life. Don't worry; I am not one who would succumb to jealousy. I do not need to have your whole and undivided attention at all times." Treize smirked at Wu Fei from behind his goblet.

Wu Fei stared at him in disbelief, unable to formulate an appropriate retort. It was quite presumptuous of the Governor to say that Wu Fei's world revolved around him. On the other hand, Wu Fei felt a gnawing in his mind that what Treize just said might be partly true. Treize has been a very big part of his life for past few years.

"Your time and attention has merely been divided. You have other relationships to pursue and build. From what I understand, you have somewhat of a predicament involving Lady Powell and Mister Maxwell?"

"What?" the Wu Fei exclaimed, still finding no suitable response. Treize had a very nasty habit of knowing exactly what Wu Fei was going through. No matter what he did, no matter how much or little he shared, Treize was truly one who read him like a book. Sometimes, Wu Fei wondered if it was Treize who was writing his book instead.

Dropping his head into his hand, Wu Fei lamented, "How I've managed to maintain my sanity in these past years remains a mystery to me. There is nothing going on between Sally, Duo and I!"

"Of course not. Perish that thought." Treize replied smoothly. "Perhaps I can offer you a drink? You look like you need one."

"No, thank you. The last time you offered me a drink, I woke up feeling like I had been breaking bricks with my head."

"If it's any consolation, my morning wasn't all that pleasant either."

"You deserved it for corrupting innocent youths like me."

The Governor laughed. "Innocent, indeed. That is one of your more endearing qualities. Your innocence is a contributing factor to my desire to protect you. Would you think me too arrogant if I have long considered myself to be your benefactor?"

Wu Fei had lost count on how many times Treize had shocked him that night. "Even if I did think it was presumptuous, it wouldn't stop you, would it? Notwithstanding, I do not need protection, Treize. I am no longer a child."

"We all need a champion to fight for us. Even I."

"And who would you have protect you?"

Treize did not reply immediately. Instead he looked at Wu Fei. Crystal blue eyes held obsidian ones with a gaze pregnant with meaning. Treize broke contact first then shrugged and simply said, "Whoever deems me worthy of their effort."

That little tête-à-tête had not gone the way that Wu Fei had expected. In fact, it only served to give him a bigger headache. Treize, he should've realised, would never give him a straight answer. That would be far too lacklustre for the likes of him. Sometimes Wu Fei wondered if the Governor simply enjoyed being enigmatic or if he had some real issues in expressing his emotions.

They sat in silence for a moment, both contemplating the words they had exchanged. Before long, Wu Fei stood and awkwardly said, "Well, it's good to know that you aren't deliberately avoiding me. I should go. It's late."

"Good night, Dragon."

 

 

## Chapter 31

Wu Fei returned home one evening to find Duo, Quatre and Trowa clustered in the music room. Truth to be told, Duo and Quatre were doing the clustering, Trowa was merely sitting by the piano looking amused.

The Irish and the English were standing next to a wall with a glass tumbler. The open end of the tumbler was against the wall while Duo's ear was firmly pressed against its bottom. Quatre was standing close, looking eagerly at the braided youth.

Wu Fei cleared his throat making Quatre jump. Trowa chuckled.

"Do I even dare ask?" the Chinese youth sighed.

"They're eavesdropping," Trowa said plainly.

"They?" Quatre snorted indignantly, "You're here, aren't you? It should be "we"!"

"I am not the one who has my ear against the wall."

"Shush! How can I hear anything with you lot chattering?" Duo chided them.

"If you haven't been invited into that meeting, you shouldn't be listening at all," Wu Fei replied glibly, "Incidentally, whom are you eavesdropping on?"

"Sally," Trowa supplied.

"The two of you must be feeling unusually brave. Do you not fear her wrath when she finds out?" The Chinese youth grinned. "Why the keen interest? Whom is she speaking with?"

"Howard and Po," Duo replied irritably, "Now, **shush**!"

Wu Fei looked at him with amusement then said, "Yes, sir." He moved to sit next to Trowa while the other two returned to their eavesdropping. Leaning over to the Macanese youth, he whispered, "Have they managed to discern anything?"

Trowa shook his head. "Nothing of great interest or importance."

"Why are they doing it then?"

The brunet shrugged. "At least, it's keeping them out of greater mischief and since they can't really hear anything, I'm not stopping them. It's been nearly two hours hour since Howard arrived with Po. Those two scamps have been getting more impatient with each passing minute."

"Will you two be quiet?" the blond lordling growled at them. Wu Fei looked at Trowa, and the brunet looked back. The grinned at each other and suppressed a chuckle. Quatre ignored them and returned his attention to snooping.

Gesturing goodbye to Trowa, Wu Fei rose and headed out. As fate would have it, he opened the door at the same time as Sally did. A surge of panic and embarrassment hit him as he quickly ducked back into the music room and shut the door quickly but quietly behind him,

Three sets of footfalls echoed through the silent hallway towards the foyer. The quartet of youths virtually held their breaths as they listen to the footsteps pass them. Wu Fei was just relieved that they weren't found out. He knew that Sally would eventually tell them anyway but she would never appreciate being spied on.

"Do you think she saw you?" Duo asked Wu Fei.

The Chinese youth frowned at him. "If I get in to trouble, I'm telling on all of you." Instead of trying the door again, Wu Fei headed to a window and climbed out of it.

"Aren't you overreacting a little?" Duo said with no small hint of scepticism.

"Perhaps, Paddy," Trowa replied in Wu Fei's defence then followed the raven-haired youth out the window. "Nevertheless, I wholeheartedly condone Wu Fei's decision. After all, we didn't have our ears to the wall."

"You two are just too -"

"Duo?" Sally's voice suddenly materialised by the doorway. With reflexes that rivalled the strike of preying cobra, Wu Fei and Trowa ducked out of sight. They exchanged equally superior smirks as they crouched below the window sill and listened the rest of the conversation.

"I was looking for you," Sally continued, "What are you two doing in here?"

"Looking for a score," Quatre said quickly. Wu Fei mentally applauded the blonde's quick thinking. "I was just telling Duo about a concerto that I thought he might like. We were hoping that Treize might have a copy."

"Oh, what is it?" Sally pressed on.

"Er.. Vivaldi's – "

"That's not important now," Duo interrupted, "We are more interested in how you are faring."

"Very well, thank you," she replied. From the delight in her voice, Wu Fei imagined she would be beaming. "I'll tell you all about it when Wu Fei gets home. I don't want to have to tell it twice."

"As long as you're alright, Sally," Quatre said then added in a slightly raised voice. "I'm sure Wu Fei will be home soon."

The Chinese youth felt a finger prod him in the side. Trowa was urging him to get "home". Evidently, Trowa was as curious as Duo and Quatre, he just had a better sense of propriety. Nodding to the Macanese youth, they moved stealthily from their hiding place towards the front of the house.

They gathered in the reception room as Sally and her family had barely ten minutes ago. Howard's intervention, although unsolicited, had yielded the desired results. They were glad to hear that she had begun her reconciliation with her father.

They still had a long way to go but at least Po had acknowledged Sally. He spent the last two hours or so telling his tale. Of why he sailed to distant Portugal, of how he met Marianne Ferguson, Sally's mother and why they had parted ways.

The honey-blonde told his story with such relish that it were almost as if she was there. The passion and fervour that poured out of her own personal fairy tale captivated the boys.

It was a story that they all knew well, where social class and diverse ethnicity had hindered the course of love. She was a Lady and he was a commoner. She was Occidental and he was Oriental. But in the cosmopolitan shores of sensual Portugal, they rebuffed the boundaries that society imposed on them and lived as they desired.

Even as they revelled in their socially illicit affair, their happiness was short lived. They were bound by duties and obligations that neither one could deny. They parted ways in good faith and Portugal would forever remain special to them.

Marianne returned to England as Po sailed back to China. The only difference was that Po returned a different man. His reason for his sabbatical was to discard his old identity and begin anew as someone else.

Why, either Sally didn't see fit to share with the others or Po did not tell her. But Wu Fei knew that it was that same reason that made Po refused them in the first place.

When the honey-blonde had finished her story, the boys sat smiling at her.

"I always love a happy ending." Duo practically sighed.

"You should write it all down," Quatre added dreamily.

"Thank you boys, I'm glad you enjoyed that." She smiled. "I would've thought you heard most of it from the music room. Did Treize build his walls a little too thick for you?"

At that, Trowa and Wu Fei burst out laughing. Quatre turned red immediately but Duo seemed unfazed.

"You would have felt unappreciated if were didn't try," the braided Irish replied cheekily.

"Simply because I'm in such a good mood, I'll let you off this time." She stood, then continued, "Next time, you'd better behave!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" the both of them piped.

Sally walked headed out the door, not before brushing Wu Fei on his shoulder. He took it as a sign for him to follow.

Wordlessly, the Chinese youth followed Sally out into the garden. She was literally beaming and Wu Fei could not remember seeing such an exuberant smile on her face before. He was pleased that Po had chosen to reconcile with his daughter.

"Isn't it wonderful?" she breathed, "I would've never expected him to come find me! You and Duo and Treize and Uncle Howard did me a great favour."

"We were all happy to help. I'm just glad that it turned out the way you wanted it."

"Thank you so much." She waltzed over to Wu Fei and put her arms around his neck. "Papa said that you made a very heartfelt plea on my behalf that first night we sought him out in Canton."

His cheeks flushed. "Your father flatters me."

"Ever so modest!" She grinned and kissed him lightly.

Feeling a little embarrassed by the Lady's open show of affection, Wu Fei hurriedly changed subjects. "So, what happens now?"

"Papa is staying with Uncle Howard for a while, so that we can spend some time together. There's so much I want to know. Do I have aunts and uncles? What about cousins?"

"If my family is any indication, you'll probably have a lot of distant relatives."

"Maybe. But it doesn't really matter if Papa was an only child. Since finding out about him, he's all that really matters. This sabbatical has certainly yielded some startling revelations. And I would do it all again!"

Wu Fei chuckled, "I'm delighted to see you smile again. You have been rather distracted of late."

"There has been a lot happening. But everything seems to be working out fine! Oh! I haven't told Relena! I've got to find her."

And with that, she waltzed back into the house in search of her companion. Wu Fei smiled to himself as he, too, made his way back into the house. As he headed to the kitchen to find some dinner a servant approached him. A messenger had arrived with an urgent letter.

It was from his aunt. She was relieved that Chun Fei had turned up somewhere, save and in one piece, but as Wu Fei expected, she was not pleased by what Chun Fei had done. Pui San was on her way and she had anticipated that the letter would arrive at the most two days before she would.

Wu Fei was debating on whether to let Chun Fei prepare himself. A part of him wanted to spring the surprise on him; the other kinder side felt he deserved to know. Being the benevolent and responsible cousin he was, Wu Fei went in search of his cousin to let him know that his reckoning was at hand.

 

The day of Pui San's arrival came sooner than Chun Fei had wanted it. He had been keeping himself busy at the orphanage to avoid thinking about the kind of punishments that he might receive. Unfortunately for him, not thinking about it didn't make it disappear. It was time for him to face the music.

Pui San arrived in a fairer mood than Wu Fei expected. However, he understood that making a scene in front of the others was something his aunt would never do. Some appearances have to be maintained.

Wu Fei wondered what Pui San would do with her errant son. In some ways, Chun Fei's thinking was very much like his own, and even more so like his aunt's. He could empathize. He knew that Pui San would not punish him for wanting something different but the boy would certainly learn a tough lesson in running away from home.

Wu Fei had every intention of vacating the area at the earliest possible opportunity. He did not feel like he should bear witness to his cousin's chastisement. The boy was nervous enough. He didn't need to feel embarrassed as well. However, Pui San had a different idea.

As soon as he showed her to her room, she said, ["Wu Fei, stay."]

The Chinese youth felt it was prudent not to disagree with her. He stepped into the room and shut the door quietly behind him then promptly hid himself in a corner as best as he could.

Wit the carriage and bearing of a dowager, Pui San swept across the room and seated herself. She levelled an icy gaze on her errant son. He stood at attention by the door, eyes firmly on his shoes. Wu Fei could almost feel the tension spark in the air, but he knew it was not his place to say anything. His sympathy went out to his young cousin. He remembered the last time he saw his aunt this mad was when she had discovered his whereabouts after the war. Having faced her wrath before, he was not about to court it again.

["Approach and kneel,"] she said in a quiet, stern voice.

Chun Fei did as he was told.

["What do you have to say for yourself?"]

["I'm sorry,"] he whispered. Wu Fei thought that the boy said it more to appease his mother's temper than mean it.

["Is that it? You disappear for weeks and all you can say is you're sorry?!"] she growled, evidently she wasn't fooled by that poor attempt. ["Have you any idea what you put us through. Your father ---"]

["Oh, what does he care?"] Chun Fei spat bitterly. Wu Fei tried not to cringe. Interrupting an elder while they're reprimanding you was perhaps one of the greatest transgressions you could every commit. The boy continued, ["If he was concerned in the first place he wouldn't have forced me to do all that nonsense! I never asked for much only to be left alone and not jump through his stupid hoops like my brothers did."]

Pui San glowered at her son. In a deadly voice that brooked no argument, she said, ["Have I taught you **nothing** of manners and respect? You will not be insolent about your father, no matter how unreasonable he may seem to you. Your duty is to your family and I will not have you acting and behaving like a spoilt brat. Have I made myself clear?"]

The boy scowled defiantly, ["You are no better than he is!"]

A resounding slap echoed in the room as an ominous hush enveloped them. Wu Fei gritted his teeth waiting for another explosion. He had never seen Pui San this livid. Neither would he have guessed that Chun Fei would be so bold or foolish. He felt that he needed to do something but any action he may choose to take might be interpreted as taking sides. He promised his cousin he would take care of him at the same time, nothing could encourage him to cross his aunt.

["You forget yourself, Chun Fei,"] Wu Fei eventually took a brave step forward, ["The study of another culture has made you forget your own. Nonetheless, in every culture, respect and honour is paramount. Even if you disagree with your mother, you could've phrased you objection more politely."]

He then turned to his Aunt and steeled his nerves, ["With all due respect, Aunt Pui San, hear Chun Fei out. I understand that he will always remain a child in your eyes but do not assume that he is completely unwise. If nothing else, give credit to his resourcefulness in finding his way to Hong Kong on his own."]

For a moment, Wu Fei thought that he had done it. Both Pui San and Chun Fei glared murderously at him. Fortune favoured him that day for his words did at least penetrate the stubbornness in one of them.

Pui San turned back to look at her wayward son, ["You would do well in learning from your cousin, Chun Fei."]

["I would gladly stay and learn from him!"] the boy retorted.

["That is enough, young man!"] she snapped, ["You will not speak until spoken to. If and when I want your opinion about something I will ask it of you. Until then you will listen and listen well. Is that understood?"]

For the first time that day, Chun Fei held his tongue. He nodded silently and obediently.

["What you did was very foolish and dangerous. Not only did defy us, yes both your father and I, you courted unnecessary peril onto yourself. Even as you are duty bound to your family, your first responsibility it to your own safety. Running away never solves any problems. You must learn to confront and resolve them face-to-face.

["However, I will give credit where credit is due. As Wu Fei pointed out your ingenuity in getting yourself here in one piece will be commended but not encouraged."] She paused ominously. ["I am relieved to know that you are safe and unharmed, but make no mistake that I will be considering an appropriate punishment. Now, is there anything you want to say?"]

Chun Fei looked hesitantly at Pui San then at Wu Fei. He boldly proclaimed, ["I am not going back to Peking."]

["That remains to be seen,"] Pui San replied coolly, ["Anything else?"]

["Why are you dragging me back to Peking? I've got friends here and I am doing something useful! At least my efforts are appreciated!"]

["If all you are going to do is voice your objection in returning home, then you are dismissed. I want to have a private word with your cousin."]

["Yes, mother,"] he mumbled sulkily, rose then shuffled out of the room.

After Chun Fei left, Pui San heaved a sigh of relief and gestured for Wu Fei to take a seat. Obediently, Wu Fei sank into a chair, still unsure if his aunt's wrath has abated.

["How are you, Aunt Pui San?"] he finally asked her.

["Relieved, little Wu, angry, frustrated,"] she replied with a small smile, ["Now that I've seen him well, I am not so loathed to deliver a fitting punishment."]

Wu Fei laughed. ["What are you going to do with him?"]

["The harshest punishment would be to drag him back to Peking to face his father. Soon almost came to fetch the boy himself. His mood certainly didn't improve when he found out that Chun was with you."]

["He will never forgive me, will he?"]

["Probably not, but does it really matter?"]

The Chinese youth shrugged slightly. ["Perhaps not. I hope I didn't cause you too much strife."]

["Of course not. I can handle your uncle well enough. Despite what Soon said, I'm glad Chun came to you. Apart from the fact you're probably the only other person he would listen to, I wouldn't trust anyone else with him. I can scarcely imagine what it would've been like if he had gone to any of his other cousins or uncle instead. They would very likely have dragged Chun back kicking and screaming instantly."]

["My influence over him is a little exaggerated. He is more compliant to Noin and Heero."]

["Oh, is he?"] Pui San raised her eyebrows in surprise.

["Yes. I sent Chun to the orphanage to "earn his keep", as it were, simply to keep him from being idle. He follows their instructions with the discipline of a soldier. Or so I'm told. He seems to enjoy being there and he's made friends."]

["Is that what he meant by being useful here?"]

["Yes, I supposed that would explain it."]

["It would seem that he feels needed and important around the orphanage. Being the youngest in the family he's often overlooked. I supposed he could learn a lot more being here than he would at home."]

["He does take his responsibilities at the orphanage very seriously, however trivial they may be. What are you going to do?"]

["Every mother wants what is best for her child. Taking him back to Peking will only make him miserable. If he ran once, he'll run again. However, I cannot impose upon you."]

["Aunt, don't be silly. Chun is welcomed to stay. I understand his position very well. I had always wanted an elder cousin to turn to when I was his age, I cannot deny him the opportunity."]

["Raising a child is no easy task."]

["I have been helping Noin and Heero raise a hoard of children for the past four years. I think I can manage. That is, if you trust me."]

["I trust all of you. Zechs, Noin and Treize. Heero, I have not met."] She sighed, ["I do want to give Chun the opportunity that I myself never been presented. However, is his desire to stay an expression of his rebellion or does he feel he is more suited to a life abroad? He is only twelve."]

["Children are wiser than we give them credit for. Did you not used to think that your elders often think that we were foolish?"]

She smiled and laid a hand on his arm lovingly. ["When did you grow up, little Wu? I'm sorry to have missed it."]

Wu Fei returned her smile and shrugged. ["It wasn't all that spectacular. I don't even remember it."]

["Are you happy here?"]

["Yes, very."]

["Do you think Chun would be?"]

["That is up to him to decide. I chose to make a life here with my friends. I could've been just as miserable and bitter here as I would've been at court. Do you trust him?"]

Pui San hesitated, thinking hard about it. ["I don't think could ever trust him wholly! Mothers never trust their sons completely."]

["Thanks, Aunt Pui San. I'm feeling much better!"]

She laughed. ["You don't think your mother still worries about you?"]

["Worrying and trusting are two different things!"]

["If she trusted you, she won't be worrying about you."]

Wu Fei shook his head in defeat then sighed, ["I think that is the logic of the female thinking that I will never come to understand."]

["Probably not."] She smirked. ["What am I going to do with my wayward son?"]

["Well, he has made his choice. It is up to you to decide if it indeed it is the best thing for him. I am concerned, however, if he decides that he wants to return to Peking, will he be able to?"]

["Yes,"] she replied resolutely, ["No man is going to force me and my son apart, not even his father. If we do part ways, if would be of our own choosing."]

["That's good to hear."]

["I think before I decide, I should speak to Miss Noin and Heero. If Chun is attached to them, I believe he would want to continue his duties to the orphanage. I do not wish to impose."]

["Naturally."]

To say the least, Pui San was impressed by the orphanage. For a fairly new establishment, Noin and Heero had already gotten it to run like clockwork and managed to secure a good funding. The children were happy and well cared for. Not only did they have a good home, they were getting a good education as well. And that, Wu Fei believed, was one of the deciding factor for Pui San to allow Chun Fei to stay.

Had she the opportunity, Wu Fei knew that his aunt would've become a brilliant scholar. She would've wanted Chun Fei to excel academically. Noin and Heero were not prejudice against any subjects, they, and Wu Fei, personally sought to give the younger children a wide and sturdy foundation. Not being scholars themselves, they had employed reputable teachers from the Hong Kong academia to tutor the older children.

In some respects, the orphanage proved more to be the equivalent of an English boarding school than a mere roof over the orphans' heads.

Once she had seen the place, Wu Fei knew that his aunt had already made up her mind. If Chun Fei was serious about remaining in Hong Kong and if Heero or Noin did not object, which they didn't, the boy would begin a new, and fairly exciting, chapter of his life.

Announcing her decision, Pui San also added a surprise. She had decided on giving a generous donation to the orphanage by way of her gratitude and support becoming the orphanage's newest benefactor.

["This is a very noble thing you are doing,"] she said to Wu Fei, ["I am only too happy to contribute to your efforts. I'm very proud of you, little Wu."]

Pui San remained several more days before bidding a tearful goodbye to her son. She left instructions with all of them, including Treize, and that they have her full support and consent to punish him if and when necessary. Chun Fei wasn't too pleased to hear that.

Seeing that he would be spending most of this time at the orphanage, Noin and Wu Fei, his primary guardians, had decided that it would be better for him to move there. He would share a room with two other boys of similar age. The boy made no protest about his seeming demotion in the social rank; in fact, he embraced it with fortitude and enthusiasm.

Wu Fei silently applauded his young wilful cousin. Chun Fei was brave enough to face the dragon and seize the bounty he wanted. He was rewarded well by his efforts.

One evening after Pui San left, Chun Fei approached his cousin on bended knee with a cup of tea in his hands. At that time, Wu Fei was just enjoying the evening with Sally and felt incredibly embarrassed by his cousin's unabashed display of submission. Sally was tactful enough not to chuckle.

["Cousin Wu,"] the boy said solemnly, ["I don't know how to thank you for all you've done for me. Even though I loathed the idea of returning, I never dreamed that you and mother would allow me to stay."]

["First of all, you can thank me by getting up."]

["I'm not getting up until you take the tea,"] Chun Fei insisted. Evidently, he did remember some of the age-old traditions.

Wu Fei sighed and took a drink out of the cup. ["Now will you please get up?"]

["Yes, Cousin Wu."]

["Why are you being so compliant now?"] the Chinese youth eyed the younger Chang with suspicion.

["I just want to make you proud,"] Chun Fei replied timidly.

Wu Fei couldn't help but laugh, ["Oh, Chun, just as long as you're true to yourself and don't get in trouble with the law or Miss Noin, I'll be proud. In fact, I am already quite impressed by **some** of your achievements."]

The boy beamed at that proclamation.

["Carry on being whom you are and remember that we're all family here. Don't run again, come to us, anyone of us and we'll work it out."] Wu Fei took his young cousin in a rough embrace.

["Yes, Cousin Wu."]

["And try to remember these good manners you're displaying. Now go away, I'm busy."]

["Yes, Cousin Wu,"] he smirked at Wu Fei and Sally before disappearing.

 

["Ah, Master Po. Good evening,"] Wu Fei greeted Po as he spotted him in the foyer admiring one of the many pieces of Chinese artwork that Treize owned.

["Good evening, Master Chang."]

["Please, Wu Fei would do. I am, after all, your daughter's age."]

Po smiled and nodded, ["If it makes you feel more comfortable."]

["Would you like to wait in the reception room? I'll call for some tea."]

["Perhaps that is not a bad idea. Sally said she wouldn't be long but you never know. Women tend to run on different clocks."]

Wu Fei laughed as he led Po to the reception room and asked a servant to serve them.

["I heard that your father was General Chang Jung?"]

["Yes, he was."]

["Some fifteen years ago, I had the fortune to meet him."]

["Oh?"] Wu Fei raised a curious eyebrow, ["I didn't realise you worked within the government capacity."]

["Not quite. I was working for the EIC as a liaison to the local merchants guild. It was more of a trade matter and your father had always been involved, albeit peripherally. Our meeting was rather coincidental and informal."]

["I see. Given the view of the government and the people about foreign traders, I have to admire your courage in your chosen vocation."]

["It's a living."] Po shrugged nonchalantly. ["I have the luck of having a flair for languages, I felt like I should put it to good use. Until the situation deteriorated in the months following the Opium War, it was not as perilous as a lot of people make it out to be."]

["I would imagine so. My father spoke little of his work to me."]

["He was just as fearsome, if not more, as he reputation had him to be."]

["Indeed. I have known no other who could strike such terror in his subordinates and peers alike."] Wu Fei smirked, ["Although, as terrifying as he was reputed to be, there were times when my brother and I had succeeded in bullying him to bend to our whims. Don't let his infamy fool you. There was a heart under all that bravado."]

["If you and your brother could influence such a authoritative character,"] Po commented cheekily. ["You both sound like quite a handful."]

["My brother certainly was. I was the timid one."]

["Things have changed then."]

Wu Fei resisted the urge to roll his eyes. ["Has your daughter been saying bad things about me?"]

Po laughed in response. ["It's all good, I assure you. Sally holds you in very high regard."]

["I'm glad to hear that. And speaking of Sally, may I ask what changed your mind about her? When we last, spoke you were quite adamant about keeping us away,"] the Chinese youth cunningly diverted their conversation to the very issues that were piquing his curiosity.

["You may. I merely had a little more time to think about the event. You have to understand that your unexpected appearances did surprise me. These matters are not to be taken lightly. I didn't want to make a decision on impulse that could be detrimental to Sally."]

["I see,"] Wu Fei smirked, ["So you did know that she could be your daughter then, even though we said nothing of that matter?"]

Po looked at Wu Fei in surprise then burst out laughing. ["Very cunning. What exactly is it are you trying to find out, Wu Fei? You are free to question."]

Wu Fei shrugged, deliberately casual. ["I have no intentions of prying, Master Po. I was merely seeking confirmation to my suspicions."]

["As you wish. I have to commend you boys on tracking me down."]

["Thank you, but we had help. Why is that you sound like you have reason to hide?"]

Taking a sip from his cup, Po replied somewhat dismissively, ["Considering the nature of my previous occupation, I felt it would be prudent to be vigilant. Nothing more."]

["I never realised that being a liaison for a shipping company could be so hazardous."]

The older man smiled enigmatically, ["You'd be surprised with the kind of things we encounter, Wu Fei."]

"There you are!" Sally exclaimed as she swept into the room, smartly dressed for dinner.

Wu Fei knew that their conversation had come to an end, whether his curiosity had been satisfied or not. Although he did get some answers he was looking for, Po had managed to evoke a few more. Wu Fei understood that it was not right to pry but that still didn't stop him from wondering. Nevertheless, he would ask no more.

"You look lovely, Sally," the Chinese youth stood and smiled in greeting.

"Thank you." She curtsied then turned to Po, "Are we ready to go?"

"I was waiting for you," he replied.

"Thanks for keeping Papa company, Wu Fei. We'll see you later," Sally said as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"It was my pleasure. Enjoy the night."

After Sally and her father left, Wu Fei found the Manor surprisingly quiet. Questioning several servants he found the whereabouts of the other current residents. Relena and Dorothy were at the orphanage. Trowa and Quatre had all but disappeared on horseback. It had become somewhat a regular event for them wander off into the wilderness in search of some private rendezvous. Treize, not surprisingly, was still at work while Duo was just out, having left no message.

Seeing that the sky was clear that night, Wu Fei decided to retire to the rooftops with his favourite blanket to do some stargazing. Nothing in particular needed his immediate attention and he wasn't going to miss this golden opportunity for some quiet time to himself.

Not a single cloud was in sight. The air was crisp and cool; the blanket he brought with him provided him sufficient warmth. Since meeting Treize he had learned a lot more about the constellations that bedecked the velvet sky. To others, nothing could be more boring than a cluster of seemingly unmoving stars but to Wu Fei they had always been calming and beautiful. Not only do the myriad constellations boast of a rich and varied origin, they were invaluable tools to certain professions. The seafarers use them as a compass; while crofters look upon them as calendars, at the same time the augers use these wonders to tell one's fortune.

The air around was alive with an orchestra of sounds. Cicadas and crickets were serenading each other while the gentle rustling of the evergreens provided accompaniment as muted voices and muffled footsteps rumbled from below in a sombre bass.

It was a pleasant night and Wu Fei quite happily whiled the hours away in solitude. Even after the others slowly trickled back to the Manor. From his vantage point he could see and just about hear the comings and goings around the Manor.

He heard the carriage bearing Relena and Dorothy trundle up the main driveway and their happy chattering before they entered the Manor. It sounded like the two of them had a very nice time out. A small smile tugged at Wu Fei's lips, glad to have had a hand in making this a more memorable sabbatical for Dorothy. With Relena in the lead, she was boldly experiencing a new world and new relationships with her peers.

The two sets of hoof beats signalled the returned of the guarded lovers. Wu Fei wondered why they felt that they had to make their relationship clandestine. Whenever they were in the presence of the others they would do nothing more than exchange meaningful glances while sitting as far away from each other as possible. Even the blind could see how much they were in love. None of them cared that they were both boys, they only cared that the both of them were happy. Nevertheless, if running off into the woods to have some time on their own was what they wanted, who was Wu Fei to tell them otherwise?

Soon after Quatre and Trowa's return, Treize arrived home, looking like he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. There was an aura of weariness hovering in his shadow. Wu Fei felt that that man works entirely too hard. No matter how hard he had tried to get the Governor to take some time off, Treize would always give him some excuse or say that there was some urgent matter that needed his personal attention. Sometimes Wu Fei wondered if he and Zechs were merely ornaments for Treize's mammoth gubernatorial office.

Just as Wu Fei wondered about Duo's whereabouts, hurried footsteps echoed below him. Moments later the window below where he sat threw open and Duo's voice called out to him.

"Fei? You up there?"

"I am."

"Do you have space for one more?"

"It's a big roof, Duo. Just don't fall off.

The Irish scoffed as he made his way up, "ME? Fall off? I was climbing to rooftops before you laid eyes on one!"

 "Have you? In that case you won't be needing a hand would you?" Wu Fei smirked.

Duo blew a raspberry at the Chinese youth as he clambered his way up to Wu Fei.

"I'm not disturbing, am I?"

"No, not really. I was going to go down soon anyway. You look like you're dying to tell me something. Well? Don't keep it to yourself, you might sprain something."

Duo grinned, "I've been having a drink with good ol' Howard. Seeing that we run within the same circles I thought I'd get to know him a bit. Great sense of humour, seen the world a few times over. It's no wonder Sally adores him. He's a really obliging kinda guy."

"Indeed." Wu Fei smiled to himself. He knew Duo had an ulterior motive in getting to know this veteran sailor. "What is it about Po you found out?"

"Who said anything about Po?" Duo sounded defensive.

Wu Fei turned to look sternly at him. The Irish faltered.

"Alright, alright, I do know something but it was just coincidental that Howard told me.

"Well, that depends on how drunk you got the man."

"You are not very nice to me." Duo pouted. "I make the effort to keep you up to date and all you do is take the piss."

The Chinese youth chuckled. "I apologise. What is it you want to tell me?"

"Do you think Po has a shady past?"

Wu Fei eyed Duo with certain amusement. "We all have a shady pasts. What exactly do you mean?"

"You are being deliberately difficult." The Irish scowled. "I think he worked as an informant for the British government."

"Are you implying that he was a traitor to his country?" Wu Fei resisted the urge to laugh.

"Why do you think he fled the country and came back a different man?"

"If that were true, he didn't do a very good job in hiding, did he? After all, we did find him. Assuming a different identity does not mean you're a spy. You're letting your imagination run way with you."

"You're no fun."

Wu Fei chuckled. "Aren't you a little too old to be playing pretend?"

"I'm not imagining it." The braided youth tossed his head in disdain, "I am merely making an educated guess based on the information that I have procured from a reliable source."

"If you say so, Duo."

"You don't believe me," he sulkily accused.

"That's not true. I just haven't heard enough of evidence to convince me of such a claim. I won't argue that there is more to him that meets the eye but what difference does it make if he was an informant or not?"

"Aren't you just a little bit curious?"

"I was not raised to meddle in the affairs of others. You're a worst gossip than I've been accused of being." Wu Fei smirked at him.

Duo cast him a murderous glare, not happy at all that Wu Fei wasn't lapping up the juicy gossip that he had just obtained.

"You are remarkably good at sulking," the Chinese youth said with glee, "Whatever Master Po had been, it was in the past. Besides, if he's taking good care of Sally, what does it matter that he may have been a spy? At the end of the day, it's a living."

"You're very objective about it."

"Were you expecting some huge reaction to an alleged "traitor?" Have you forgotten I work for the British Government too? You know what they say birds of a feather. Us, traitors have to stick together."

"I've said it once, I'll say it again - you're not fun."

Wu Fei laughed. "Yes I know. I'm going back into the house. Are you coming?"

"Why would I want to stay up here on my own?"

 

 

## Chapter 32

The day began rather sedately for Wu Fei but by the afternoon, all hell had broken loose. He was quietly working in his office when an urgent stream of knocks resounded upon his door. He answered and Treize peeked into the room.

"I think you'd better come with me," he said rather seriously.

Wu Fei did not question and rose to follow the Governor. "What is the emergency?"

"The orphanage."

"What?" Wu Fei exclaimed in alarm.

"There's no need to overreact, Dragon. Everyone is well, but for how long I wouldn't know. There has been an incident involving a number of our boys. It was fortunate that Zechs was attending to another matter at the constabulary when they were taken into custody. He is currently dealing with the situation."

"It's that serious? What were they doing?"

"I am uncertain but I believe they were engaging in some street-side brawl with a number of boys from the missionary school."

"Miss Noin is going to tan their hides."

"Undoubtedly."

The pair headed off to meet Zechs. Understandably, the blond lieutenant was not in the best of moods when they arrived. Pacing a trough into the floor, he was muttering angrily to himself.

"Tell me it's not that bad," Wu Fei said as they greeted him.

"It's not that bad," Zechs parroted.

"Now tell me the truth."

"I haven't been able to get a straight answer out of either of the groups. They are accusing each other of starting the fight but I did find a witness to say that our boys threw the first punch. I also had a witness saying that they were provoked into doing it."

"Lots of witnesses, where did this happen?"

"In the market square."

"So in addition to the mindless brawling, they were being a public nuisance too. Did they break anything?"

"Naturally. Nothing expensive but that's not the point." Zechs sighed, then looked warily at the Chinese youth. "Wu, Chun Fei is one of them."

"Two weeks." Wu Fei dropped his head into his hands in despair. "He's been here two weeks and he's already getting into trouble."

"We also have injury beyond the odd black eye and bruises sustained by both parties," Zechs continued.

Wu Fei thought that he was going to suffer a nervous breakdown if he heard any more bad news about the boys. "Nothing life threatening, I pray."

"Bloodied noses, cut lips and I believe several broken fingers. They'll live."

"Do you have them in the holding cell?" Treize asked curiously when none of the boys were in sight.

"Most definitely," the blond lieutenant replied with certain spite. "Even the injured are being treated in their cell."

"Can we leave them there?" Wu Fei asked, half-serious.

"Wu Fei, that is rather uncharitable," Treize said, suppressing a smile.

"Juvenile delinquents will benefit from spending time in jail. It'll be a lesson they never forget."

"There is merit to that claim," the leggy blond smirked, "It certainly made a lasting impression on a wayward Irish some years ago."

"Are you by any chance referring to Duo?" Wu Fei asked.

"Who else? That Christmas week he spent in the Cantonese jail certainly encouraged him to make better choices in life."

"He didn't court trouble out of belligerence or merriment," Wu Fei defended the Irish, "Did he ever tell you how he ended up in there?"

"No, he refused to share. Do you know something, I don't?"

"You are not leaving the children in there," the Governor said resolutely, interrupting the deviated conversation. "Have the guardians of the other boys been notified?"

"Yes, of course. You do realize that this is not the end of it. We'll very likely hear from their parents as well as the school. We have to be certain on what exactly transpired. Even if our boys were the antagonists, we have to stand by them."

"That goes without saying, Zechs," the Chinese youth replied. "We can deal with that later. You said you had witnesses. Their accounts of the situation will help paint a more impartial picture."

"Leave that to me, gentlemen," Treize volunteered, "Diffusing a potentially explosive situation is my speciality. As soon as representatives from the other school arrive, I shall release their charges to their custody. You take care of the boys. They will need protectors when Noin hears of this. Any further matter can be dealt with at a later date."

"Of course," Zechs smirked sardonically, "We shall leave them to her tender mercies."

"Let's get them home then." Wu Fei sighed again.

The three boys stood silently staring at their feet. Noin was seated before them with Wu Fei and Heero at her flank while Zechs stood behind his wife. It was quite an impressive display of authority. She was absolutely livid. Even their various injuries did not soften her steely gaze.

["Is that how we have raised you?"] she demanded. In the past few years, she had become fluent in the language that her wards were most comfortable with. Even though all of them were bilingual, she felt that reprimanding them in Cantonese would have a greater impact on them. ["To be some mindless thug? The three of you are among the eldest; that is one fine example you are giving your younger siblings. What do you have to say for yourself?"]

They looked at each other hesitantly, as if silently electing a representative. Chun Fei was nominated. He took a step forward and bowed. Wu Fei noticed that his young cousin had avoided looking at him since he and Zechs fetched them home. It was hardly any surprise for Wu Fei did hold the boy's ultimate fate in his hands. Since becoming his guardian, Wu Fei had every authority over him, including sending him back to Peking. The Chinese youth wondered what persuasive tale he would spin to pacify their furious guardian.

["We're really sorry, Miss Noin and we accept any punishment and chastisement you see fit to bestow upon us. We were wrong and foolish to have allowed those boys to provoke us into a physical retaliation."]

Wu Fei hid a smile. His cousin was certainly showed promise to be an articulate speaker. Did that silver tongue appease Noin or was she astute enough to recognise the charm the boy was attempting to weave? Wu Fei should've known better than to question her judgement; she was after all married to Zechs.

["Nicely spoken, young Master Chang, but you have a lot to learn if you think you can simply talk yourself out of this,"] she replied with the ring of cold steel in her voice, ["Rest assured that you **will** be punished. Your behaviour was inexcusable - not only is your brawling considered boorish and aberrant; you forget that you are representatives of this establishment. As long as you live under our care, you actions and your deeds will reflect upon this school. Do not sully the good name that we have earned. The next time you decided to take a swing at another boy in the middle of the market, think of the kind of chastisement that I will impart upon you."]

The boys said nothing to that.

["Notwithstanding,"] Noin continued, ["As serious as this situation is, I will recognised that this is your first offence. Leniency shall be shown but do not be mistaken that I will be this compassionate the next time I hear of such an incident."]

["Yes, Ma'am,"] they bowed obediently.

["Return to your room and stay there until you receive further instructions from us."]

The boys bowed again and made a hasty exit.

"What have you planned?" Heero asked Noin when the boys were out of earshot.

"The dirtiest, nastiest, most back-breaking chores I can come up with. In addition to that, their privileges will be revoked until they can prove trustworthy again. I must make an example out of them lest the others begin to think that they can get away with being badly behaved. I did not raise them to be hooligans," Noin declared. She then turned to Wu Fei and asked, "Do you want to deal with Chun Fei yourself?"

"No," the Chinese youth shook his head, "He's one of them now; he should be treated and punished equally. I don't want to have him think that he's different just because he is my cousin. However, I will speak with him. As a matter of fact, I think we should all speak with the boys individually."

Noin eyed the others warily, "I trust none of you will make me look like the devil incarnate?"

"Would we do such a thing, my love? Don't worry; despite all the punishments they are due to receive, they will still love you. You've always been fair and patient and I am certain they recognise that." Zechs grinned as he dipped to kiss her on her temple. Turning to Heero he asked, "Would you prefer to see to Tai Cheang or Kai Meng?"

"I believe I have a closer rapport to Kai Meng," the brunet replied.

"No time like the present," Wu Fei said and the trio headed up to the boys' shared room. Zechs and Tai Cheang stayed in the room, Heero and Kai Meng headed towards Heero's office while Wu Fei took his cousin to his own room.

Chun Fei looked absolutely terrified. He kept his head down and followed Wu Fei silently. Wu Fei could not remember seeing his cousin this worried and wondered if he truly had that much power over the boy. Even his mother did not inspire such fear in him. If Chun Fei was going to be utterly obedient for the first time, Wu Fei decided to make full use of the situation. He had never had to reprimand anyone before. He was the usually the one being reprimanded. Nevertheless he made the effort to portray the stern guardian.

The Chinese youth swept into his solar and seated himself. Chun Fei shut the door behind him and immediately fell to his knees before Wu Fei.

["I asked you not to get into trouble with the law or Miss Noin and within two weeks you managed to achieve both."] Wu Fei began in the strictest voice he could muster. ["You said you wanted to make me proud. This is not the way to do it."]

["Please don't send me home!"] the boy wailed, ["I didn't mean for it to go that far!"]

["You didn't mean?"] Wu Fei glared at his cousin, ["Are you telling me you started it?"]

["No!"] Chun protested loudly then in a smaller voice said, ["Not really."]

["What exactly do you mean by not really? There isn't a maybe to this question, Chun. Did you or did you not throw the first punch?"]

Squaring his shoulders, the young Dragon dared to look at his cousin. Wu Fei was surprised to see pride and resolve in those deep brown eyes. Whatever reason was behind the fight, Wu Fei could tell that Chun Fei stood by his actions. It unnerved Wu Fei a little to see the same stubborn streak and iron dignity his father possessed in his cousin. Was that a Chang trait that he somehow failed to inherit?

["Yes, I did."] Chun Fei replied.

["Why?"]

["It was a matter of honour."]

["Whose?"]

["Ours, all of ours!"]

["You instigated a brawl on the grounds of racial diversity?"] Wu Fei could scarcely believe what he was hearing.

["You make it sound so childish,"] the boy protested, somewhat mildly. Evidently he was wary of angering Wu Fei further.

["As a matter of fact, I do think it's immature. It's also belies your ignorance and intolerance and it goes against everything that we teach you here,"] Wu Fei began berating the boy with some force. ["The war is over, Chun. The British are not the enemy anymore. I would've thought you of all people would be more tolerant. Your mother had introduced an element of the Western culture into your upbringing, I expected you to be much more understanding and open-minded about the world and its people. Hong Kong is not longer exclusively for the Chinese. We are a British Imperial colony now and we are all countrymen."]

["I have nothing against the British. It's just those dim-witted boys. They think they're so important simply because they're British. We were only buying sweets and toys for the others; we weren't doing anything wrong. They began the taunting. They wouldn't leave us alone so I thumped one of them. I did warn him if he didn't go away he'd regret it."]

That time, Wu Fei did sigh. ["It would seem that having a short temper is also a common Chang trait. You will need to learn to keep that temper of yours in check. I know it's not easy, but trust me, if you carry on like that you'll get into more trouble. Remember, you ARE a trained martial artist, Chun. In fact, all three of you are. Today's incident could've led to more than just bloody noses and broken fingers."]

Rising from his seat, Wu Fei extended his hand to his cousin, ["Stand up, Chun. I would rather you didn't kneel before me. We all make mistakes; the important thing is that you learn from it. This time you are fortunate nothing more serious had resulted in your little scrap. Think carefully before you use your fists again."]

["I'm really sorry, Cousin Wu. I'll never do that again,"] he said as he took Wu Fei's hand.

["Is that a promise?"]

["Most definitely."] The boy nodded resolutely.

["Be certain that you remember that, Chun Fei. Now return to your room directly. Miss Noin will summon you when she is ready to dispense your punishments."]

["You're going to send me home?"]

["For a brawl? No. However, do not be mistaken that I will never consider that option. I hope I will never have to come to make that decision. Now, go back to your room."]

Chun Fei bowed deeply. ["Thank you, Cousin Wu."]

Looking at the retreating form of his young cousin, Wu Fei could understand why drove his father and _sifu_ to despair. He was not very much different from the youngest Dragon. Wu Fei could not wrong Chun Fei for getting involved in a scuffle, he himself have had too many to count. The only difference was that he was never caught in the act by any figure of authority.

A smile crept up on him. Noin may not approve of it at all, but in a strange small way, he was proud of his cousin for standing up for himself. Maybe he should educate the boy in the matters of issuing challenges and duelling rendezvous instead of simply pounding his opponent on the spot. As tempted as he was, if Noin or Pui San found out, he knew that he would not live to see the next sunrise.

Peering out the window he realised that it had begun to rain. After all that excitement he decided that he was not in the mood to carry on trawling through the mountain of paperwork he had at his gubernatorial office. Treize wouldn't mind. He probably wouldn't notice.

After bidding the others goodbye, he made his way back to the Manor.

When Wu Fei arrived home, he noticed rather sodden a blond sitting in the garden. Curious as to why Dorothy was sitting in the rain he picked up an umbrella and headed out to see if everything was all right with her.

"Miss Dorothy?" he said as he approached, "Is everything all right?"

"Oh, hello, Wu Fei," she smiled, "Yes, everything is all right. Just don't stand over me with that umbrella. I'm enjoying the rain. Have you ever played in the rain before?"

Returning her radiant smile, he replied, "Yes. My brother had the affinity to being wet. I think he was a fish in a previous life. He used to take me out in the rain to play all the time."

"When was the last time you played in the rain?"

"I cannot honestly recall."

"Well, it's about time you play in it again then," she straightened herself, "However, it would be considered inappropriate for us to be playing but would you join me in simply admiring rainfall and Treize's lovely garden?"

Wu Fei raised a curious eyebrow at the beautiful blonde. It was evident that she had turned over a new leaf and Wu Fei was a firm believer of second chances. If Dorothy was willing to extend a hand of friendship, he would welcome it. Moreover the rain somehow seemed inviting, with promises to wash away the madness of that day.

He shrugged to himself and closed his umbrella. The rain was coming down in a drizzle, enough to get him wet in twenty minutes, but not enough to obscure his sight.

"When was the last time you played in the rain, Miss Dorothy?" the Chinese youth asked as he seated himself next to her.

"Me? Never."

"Oh, Why not?"

"I love the rain. I used to sit by my window watching the rainfall in quiet awe, marvelling at how it banished the murky haze that perpetually hangs over London. As much as I love it, I was never allowed to play in it. Proper girls aren't allowed to do these things, and my upbringing has been nothing if not proper. Being a lady is rather restrictive."

"Somehow I had not pictured you to be submissive to the customs and traditions that rule our lives. I had always thought you were the non-conformist."

Dorothy giggled. "You really thought that of me? I may be haughty and obstinate, but I am very much obedient to my grandfather's whims and wishes. The only non-conformist in our family is Treize. Only he had the courage to openly defy Grandfather."

"Defy? In what way?"

"By recruiting himself into the Armed Forces. Grandfather feels that any fighting should be left to the commoners; while the aristocrats should reap the harvest they sowed. Treize, on the other hand, feels that the best way to inspire confidence and devotion from the men fighting for you is to show them that you're willing to risk your very life to fight alongside them."

"Indeed. There is little doubt to the loyalty of his men. Treize certainly has the charisma."

"Yes, he has done very well. I know Grandfather is proud of him but he would be damned before he admitted that he was wrong about Treize's choice. That man is so stubborn!" Dorothy practically growled.

"I didn't realize that Treize was at odds with his family. Are you attempting to reconcile them?"

"Most certainly not." She tossed her golden mane in disdain. "I have better things to do than that. Besides it is not the whole family, Treize is only at odds with Grandfather. Having said that, who isn't? I would prefer that my dearest cousin remains the prodigal grandson. Their estranged relationship may even benefit my cause."

"That sounds rather ominous." Wu Fei grinned cheekily at her.

"I know now what Miss Noin meant when she called you an imp," the blonde responded smoothly.

"Is there anything anyone hasn't said about me, regardless of the truth in fact?" obsidian eyes rolled to the heavens.

"Unlikely."

"I supposed that is to be expected from those we are imprudent enough to call friends. But we're digressing. What is this cause that you speak of?"

"Something that you and Treize inspired me to do."

"Treize and I? Pray tell what that might be?" Wu Fei's curiosity peaked.

"Rebellion, of course."

At that Wu Fei burst out laughing. "Rebellion? You must have mistaken me for someone else. I have had no involvement in any kind of rebellion."

"Of course you have!" she scowled at him for contradicting her, "How do you define what you have done? You rebelled against a rule that was to be imposed on you. You fought back and won your freedom. Is that not the basis of rebellion?"

"Are you talking about me giving up my role as patriarch of my clan?"

"Naturally." Dorothy nodded resolutely.

"I only did what I did to enable me to live a life of my own choosing. I did not rebel. I ... resigned."

"You obviously have the wrong interpretation of rebellion," Dorothy replied conceitedly.

Wu Fei hid a smile. He could quite easily continue to contradict her but he was more curious about what exactly Dorothy planned to rebel against. "Obviously. Who are you scheming to oppose?"

"My family, of course; to put I more aptly, my grandfather. I plan to take a leaf out of your book."

"My book?" Wu Fei exclaimed in surprise, "What reason do you have to give up your heritage?"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous!" She spurned the notion with an impatient wave of her slender hands. "I have absolutely no intention of giving up all that wealth and luxury. On the contrary, I am going to claim everything that my grandfather owns!"

"Everything?" Wu Fei echoed, even more intrigued by the ambitious proclamation of this feisty blonde.

"Yes, everything." She eyed Wu Fei with a certain resolve.

The Chinese youth could see that she was not joking. It was then that Wu Fei realized that Dorothy Catalonia was an ambitious lady. He surmised that it would probably be in everyone's best interest to stay out of her chosen path unless one had the courage to challenge her.

Dorothy continued without prompting. "Since my father's death, my grandfather had been looking closely among my male relatives for a suitable heir. I am the only Catalonia of my generation for I am my father's only daughter and he had no other brothers. Even so, my grandfather did not see fit to leave me my father's original inheritance.

"Treize, the eldest son to my grandfather's daughter, would have been my grandfather's first choice had he remained in England but instead, my grandfather is more than likely award my avaricious, decadent, sloth of an uncle, Edmund, all the glory, wealth and fame of the Catalonia empire. Edmund is the eldest son to my grandfather's sister. He would no doubt squander everything he inherits to fuel his avid appetite for gambling, narcotics and women. He is already in certain debt.

"The sole reason for my exclusion is because my grandfather believes wholly in a patriarchal empire. That is at best feeble and masochistic."

Wu Fei wasn't sure why she had decided to talk to him but for the first time since he had met her, the Chinese youth learned a little something about the Lady Catalonia.

The blonde burst out laughing. "Do you not find it ironic that he would not contemplate giving his estate to a lady yet he unquestioningly submits to our monarch - Queen Victoria? Hypocrisy is a loathsome trait. I will take what I am due. Not simply out of spite and vengeance, I have every confidence that I will be a better leader than Edmund could ever dream of being. Do you think I will succeed?"

"If it were anyone else asking me that, I would say no."

Dorothy scowled at him, "Do not flatter me whimsically. I did not confide in you simply to have you bolster my ego."

"After our last altercation, you should know that, I, of all people, would not hesitate in telling you the truth." He smirked at her.

"Indeed." She sniffed in mock disdain. "And it is because of that altercation that you will always be remembered."

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

The lady smiled sardonically at him. "That remains to be seen."

"Now that certainly sounds ominous!"

Dorothy giggled in response.

They spent the next few hours in idle chatter until Treize came home and chastised them for sitting out in the cold and wet. Surprisingly, the both of them, stubborn and rebellious to the core, submitted to the Governor and obediently marched indoors to get themselves dry.

Once he had bathed and changed out of his sodden garments, Wu Fei retired to his library. He was quietly reading when the doors suddenly burst open. Sally whisked into the room with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh, Wu Fei!" she exclaimed with unmitigated joy, "I've just had the most wonderful news!"

The Chinese youth could not help but smile as he watched Sally virtually dancing with delight. He stood and caught her hand as she twirled around then spun her into his arms. Grinning at her, he asked, "Are you going to tell me this wonderful news of yours or are you content in merely waltzing around my library?"

"I was going to!" She pouted briefly then beamed again. "My father is going to America!

"He is?"

"Yes! He and Uncle Howard have been talking about a new venture there and they are going to see if they can work their idea to fruition."

"I'm glad to hear that. Why exactly are you so happy about it?"

"Father has asked me to go with him!" she squealed. "Isn't that wonderful? I can only imagine what wonders and intrigue that the new frontier might hold.

Wu Fei chuckled, "It's hardly new, Sally. America has been colonised for centuries. And before that the natives of the land had - "

"Oh, shush!" She scowled at him. "Stop spoiling my marvellous visions of adventure."

"Sorry, Sally. I'm sure America will have a lot to offer you. When is this voyage planned for?"

"In a couple of weeks."

"A couple of weeks?" Wu Fei raised a surprised eyebrow, "Does that mean you're not going back to England?"

"What? And risk being locked up in my room until I'm old and grey?" She tossed her golden plaits in disdain. "My grandparents have hidden from me the truth for long enough. I will not return to them only to have them confine me in their manor of made up marriages and well-spun lies."

"At the risk of being unpopular," Wu Fei began, "You must consider your options carefully. Leaving home is a very big step. Especially when you're doing it without your grandparents' blessings."

Sally looked sharply at him for a moment then smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Wu Fei, but you don't have to worry about me. I am a big girl and I can take care of myself. This is an opportunity I cannot refuse. I want to know my father; we deserved to know each other. Moreover I do not relish the life at court and that is precisely what us ladies of the gentry do."

"Just as long as you are certain," he said encouragingly.

"I've never been more certain about this," she replied resolutely. Then she leaned in and gave Wu Fei a sound kiss on his lips.

"Thank you, Wu Fei."

Blinking the surprise away, he asked, "For what?"

"You helped me find my father! Reuniting with him is one of the best things that has happened to me!

"I think the credit should go to Treize and Duo. They did most of the work."

"I will reward them in my own way, in my own time." She grinned cheekily.

The Chinese youth chuckled. "I won't ask how."

"Wu Fei!" she exclaimed in mock affront. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Absolutely nothing, dear Sally," he replied innocently as he seated himself again.

Sally sighed in contentment and sank into a chair next to Wu Fei. "I can scarcely believe it's happening. All my life I've been dreaming of going away, seeing the world and without even trying, I'm fulfilling my life long dream.

"That's wonderful, Sally. I'm happy that you're getting the opportunity that you desire."

"You want to see the world too, don't you?" She leaned forward to look him intently in the eye.

"Yes, I do," the Chinese youth admitted.

"Then come with me," she said.

Even though it was no more than a whisper, Wu Fei could not deny the magnitude of her request; it hit him with the similar force of a rampaging bull. He was not prepared for such a proposition.

Try as he might, Wu Fei could not help but gape blankly at Sally. "I... er," he stuttered, struggling to regain his composure. "I appreciate the offer but I cannot. I'm sorry, Sally, but I have too many responsibilities to leave on such short notice."

"I thought so," she replied. Her tone of voice implied that she was fully expecting a rejection, she merely asked because she needed confirmation. "What with being Chun's guardian now and your work with the gubernatorial office, I did think that you'd have too much to leave behind."

"Thank you for understanding. Perhaps if I had more time - "

"You'd still have too much to do here, Wu Fei," she interrupted him with a smile. "If there's anything I learned about you, Chang Wu Fei, is that you take your duties very seriously. I like a man who is committed and loyal. It's a pity I didn't find you before Treize did."

Wu Fei blinked mutely too embarrassed to retort.

"You will come visit me, won't you?" Sally continued, "I'll show you all the wonders of America."

"Of course I will," he managed to untie his tongue. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Excellent." She wrapped her arms firmly around his neck and gave him another hearty kiss. "I will hold you to that! Now, I'm going to tell Relena and Quatre all about it and watch them turn green with envy!"

She released Wu Fei then floated out of the library on cloud nine, leaving the raven-haired youth in astonished silence. Sally, Wu Fei decided, was as bad a tease as Treize was. She seemed to have developed a perverse pleasure in making him blush and stunning him with unexpected propositions.

Even though she understood why he could not accept the offer, Wu Fei knew that she was genuine in wanting him to join her. A part of Wu Fei was sorely tempted. He did want to be with her. Sally evoked a lot of long buried emotions, emotions that he had shut away since the death of his wife.

If only it were that simple.

There were simply too many other things clouding his judgement for him to make a definite decision. He had to be sure beyond the shadow of a doubt before he could make his choice.

He sighed as he slammed his book shut. He would undoubtedly miss the beautiful honey-blonde. He had known her just shy of two and a half months but she had become such an important person to him. In fact, all their guests had impacted him in one manner or another.

When they first arrived, Duo had said that their sabbatical in Hong Kong would be some three months long. The end of those three months was fast approaching. Like Treize, when Wu Fei first heard of their arrival he was none too thrilled. Looking back, he wouldn't change those months for the all the treasures of China.

Until then he had not thought much about their departure. From experience, he knew worrying about something inevitable was futile. He had strove to uphold that principle but in this instance he was finding it a trifle more difficult than usual.

He returned the book to its place on the shelves and decided to see how Quatre and Relena were taking to Sally's news.

 

With Sally's decision to leave the company, the approaching conclusion to their sojourn dawned upon the others as well. It spurred them on to do absolutely everything they could possibly do before being taken home.

Quatre was contemplating on extending his stay but the more sensible and responsible part of him knew that he could try and run but he couldn't hide. Eventually, he would need to return to England.

While Quatre, Relena and even Dorothy, accompanied by Trowa and Duo, indulged in the activities the Imperial colony had to offer, Sally was busy preparing for her trip across the Pacific Ocean.

Her prediction of a few weeks to her departure had turned out to be a mere ten days. When she was not busy buying up the markets of Hong Kong and cramming all she possessed into her trunks, she spent her time with Wu Fei. They could often be found taking a ride through the natural beauty of the island, taking an evening stroll in the parks or merely sitting in garden enjoying the night time sky.

On the night before her departure, the Manor was alight with celebration to wish Sally, Po and Howard well on their new venture. A banquet fit for the king, was served. So well done it was that Dorothy made no complain whatsoever. Sally was inundated with gifts, keepsakes and mementos from all of them.

Quatre and Trowa had bought her a beautiful jade pendent in the shape of her Chinese horoscope animal. Dorothy and Relena's gift was a richly embroidered robe of royal blue silk.

The pair of intricately carved bamboo chopsticks inlaid with touches of gold and silver was from Duo - to remind her how bad she was at using them and for her to continue practicing. The Merquises had given her a small fine china teapot, with a delightfully hand-painted scene of an eastern countryside. It was to serve as a reminder of both England and China, where tea was as essential to their peoples as the very air they breathed.

Treize gave her a gold and silver gilded pocket watch. Upon the watch was engraved an old Chinese proverb - "The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step." Sally agreed that it was very good advice. Heero, being as practical as he was, bought her a traditional kwaiken - a small Japanese dagger specially designed for women, and a lovely fountain pen.

Wu Fei's gift to her was a handsomely leather-bound book. The book was empty. He said that it was so that she may fill the pages with tales of her new adventure using the pen from Heero. The most striking feature of that gift was the letters embossed upon the cover. It spelled out her name, but not as she was christened; the exquisite penmanship of liquid silver boldly said "Sally Po". This gift would be her most cherished of possession.

 

They were standing upon the damp boardwalk of the Hong Kong harbour on a cool blustery morning. Sally had bidden each and everyone of her friends' goodbye. She saved the best for last.

The look on Sally's face was a mix of excitement and disappointment as she gazed at Wu Fei. The Chinese youth knew exactly where those two emotions were coming from. He smiled as encouragingly as possible at her and then, for the first time, he took the initiative.

Wrapping her in a crushing embrace, he kissed her for all she was worth; ignoring the catcalls and whoops coming from group that stood apart from them, more than likely they all came from Zechs. When they broke apart, Wu Fei was seeing stars in the broad daylight.

"Wow!" she breathed.

"Thank you," he whispered in returned as he released her, "Go, journey on to the next adventure of your grand tour. Your father and uncle are waiting."

"Don't forget your promise to visit," she said biting a tear back.

"I won't. Godspeed and farewell, Sally Po."

She smiled at him, then turned and boarded the ship.

 

## Chapter 33

The days following Sally's departure seemed almost dull. Wu Fei missed the exuberant blonde and could not help but feel that their paths might never cross again. He sometimes wondered if he had made the right decision when he turned her offer down.

Even as he began to regret his refusal, something would remind and reassure him that he hadn't been wrong about his choice. Wu Fei's sense of adventure was getting the better of him. He wasn't ready to sail into foreign lands yet. But someday, he promised himself, he would.

With Sally gone and Chun Fei happily settled in the orphanage, Wu Fei seemed to have a great deal more time to spend on his own. He hadn't even notice that it was the honey-blonde that had dominated most of his time and attention.

While Trowa and Quatre preferred to spend their time alone with each other, Relena's focus was on her family and the newly humbled Dorothy. Although the Lady Catalonia did spend a few days sulking after her confrontation with Wu Fei, Dorothy had indeed turned over a new leaf. Even if her haughty disposition did not vanish overnight, it was evident that the Lady was making the effort to be more pleasant. That was good enough for Relena. The pair renewed their friendship that was hanging by a mere thread of propriety.

Relena took immense pleasure in revisiting all the places of interests as well as the marketplaces with Dorothy. Wu Fei suspected that Relena was also using Dorothy as an excuse to indulge in more shopping. Nevertheless, both beautiful blondes were having too much fun for anyone to stop them.

Heero was kind enough to oblige in escorting them whenever he was available. Duo became an unwitting escort in those events too. Trapped between Relena's pleading gaze, Heero's unyielding insistence and Dorothy's threat of disembowelment, the Irish found he could not refuse.

With everyone else busy with activities of their own, that was perhaps why Wu Fei found that he suddenly had ample time on his hands. He didn't mind at all. In fact, it gave him the opportunity to collect his thoughts and emotions that have materialised in the past few months; most of which concerned his past and future relationship with Duo, his unexpected attraction to Sally and his bond with and commitment to Treize.

On one particularly clear evening, Wu Fei decided to extend his daily visit to Mei-Ran's sepulchre. After paying his respects as per usual, he settled himself down by her altar and brooded in the candlelit chamber. It was times like these that made him miss her even more. And it was situations like these that made him feel guilty. He understood that Mei-Ran would in fact encourage him, nevertheless he felt like he was betraying her for even considering loving another.

["You are being foolish again."] He could almost here her dulcet, yet stern, voice chiding him. ["The love of the spirit cannot replace the comforts of flesh."]

Wu Fei sighed, how many people hear their dead wives talking to them?

["Ours is an affair that is dead, my dearest husband, but our love will always burn for all eternity. Don't use me as an excuse, Wu! I want you to be happy more than anything else."]

Was it true? Was he using Mei-Ran as an excuse to keep love at bay? Mei-Ran would never begrudge him for loving another in the years following her death. It had been five years and in that time, Wu Fei had not stopped mourning her death. Perhaps it was time to take another bold step into the future.

Once again he wished that Mei-Ran were still alive, for life would be infinitely simpler if she was still with him. Notwithstanding, Wu Fei was smart enough to recognise that certain things could never happen, while others won't unless he chooses to make them happen.

["No,"] he whispered in response to Mei-Ran's would-be accusation. ["You're wrong, my dearest Phoenix. I am not using you as an excuse. Love is not something to be taken lightly. Don't worry, Mei, I am happy and I will find love again in my own time. For now, just stay with me a little longer."]

The Chinese youth smiled to himself. It was amazing how a silent, candlelit chamber could bring so much clarity and serenity to his chaotic thoughts. He was more certain on what he wanted out of life and he was more confident of the path he should take to achieve that.

Getting up from his seat, he blew out the candles and bade Mei-Ran good night before retiring himself.

 

"Fei?" Duo whispered as he peeked tentatively into the Chinese youth's study.

Wu Fei looked up at the Irish and noted the look of apprehension in his face. "What's wrong, Duo?"

Duo stepped into the room and shut the door quietly behind him. He didn't approach; instead he sighed and leaned back against the mahogany door. "I've just received word that Excelsior is due to dock in Hong Kong in three days' time; we will be leaving the next day after that."

Even though Wu Fei knew this day would arrive, he could not help but feel a wave of disappointment wash over him. He had been doing all his best to avoid thinking about it. Duo's stay was never meant to be indefinite. The Irish himself told him that this sabbatical would last only some three months.

"I see," Wu Fei replied plainly.

A laden silence descended into the room, almost choking the very air out. The youths merely stared at each other in expressions of mixed emotions, unsure as to what to say to each other.

"I should let you get back to work," Duo finally said then he turned to leave.

"Duo!" Wu Fei called before the Irish disappeared.

"Yes?"

"Are you doing anything later?"

"I have nothing planned. Pack, perhaps."

"Would you, uh, like to, um, do something?" Wu Fei asked, his cheeks blooming in an embarrassed flush. "I just thought that before you left we could spend some time together."

Duo gave him a radiant and encouraging smile, "I should like that, Fei. I'll see you later."

"Later it is then," he returned the smile.

 

Wu Fei drummed his fingers impatiently. He had accomplished nothing in the past hour since Duo left. His concentration had clearly drifted off to realms unknown and work had become boring. Putting aside the reams of paperwork on his desk, he took out a fresh sheet of paper and inked his pen again.

He felt that he needed to do something.

/Dear Sally,

/I hope this letter finds you well. I hope this letter finds you at all!

/I realised that it has only been roughly two weeks since you departed Hong Kong and is bobbing merrily across the Pacific Ocean, but I thought that I would begin our correspondence nevertheless.

/How was your voyage across the largest ocean in the world? No doubt you would have no problems with the sailing. I heard from Duo that you were the only one of his guests to have endured all weathers with a staunch fortitude on your voyage to the East.

/How are you finding the New Frontier then? Has the first impression of the vast plains of America awed and inspired you yet? I eagerly await to hear what grand adventure you partake in.

/Things here on Hong Kong have remained much the same. As Hong Kong is a fairly small island, the others have turned to one another to fill those many hours of daylight.

/Trowa and Quatre are well on their way in building a beautiful relationship; mostly in private and out of public scrutiny. However, I have, on occasion, found them in locations that are not as secret as they thought. I wish that they didn't like the willow tree by my bedroom window that much. I would've never expected Quatre to take a liking to tree climbing as well. That is no doubt Trowa's unbecoming influence. No, I shall not divulge any further details to you for I know not myself.

/I am certain that you would find the change in Miss Dorothy quite remarkable. With each passing day her temperament has proven to be an improvement to the one before. Treize had said his thanks on several occasions for my reprimand, which inevitably led to her change. Reprimand? I had no intentions on reprimanding her. In fact, I merely lost my temper.

/Isn't it strange and wonderful how each one of you sailed to the East for a sabbatical only to find treasures beyond your expectations? Relena was reunited with her lost brother, while Quatre stumbled upon the joys of love. Dorothy has begun her journey to self-discovery and you uncovered your past and opened the doors to rich culture and grand voyages.

/And of course, we mustn't forget newfound friends. I feel my life is much richer since meeting you all.

/I wish you the same success you had in Hong Kong in your next tour. Just don't forget to tell me all about it.

/Take care,

Wu Fei/

 

It was towards the tag end of autumn but the weather was still pleasant, provided it didn't rain. The setting sun cast a warm glow over the deserted coast. The tide was gentle, almost calm, rhythmically washing to shore in a steady beat. An occasional bird sang out to the evening sky seemingly in bidding its surrounding a good night.

A pair of silhouettes sat on this tranquil beach listening to the hum of nature around them. They settled upon a rough woollen blanket, leaning back to back, savouring the idyllic scene as much as each other's silent company.

Not a single word had been exchanged since they settled down. Not a single word was necessary. Their relationship had evolved beyond the norm of simple words. Moreover, words were not enough to express the emotions that that roiled within their hearts.

Wu Fei wanted to be sure. He needed to be certain of how he felt but no matter how hard he searched, his quest was only met by the same frustrating confusion that had plagued him for years. As long as he remained hesitant, he could not in good conscience to commit anything.

The past three months had certainly been trying to his nerves and his emotions. Rebuilding his friendship with Duo was one of the best things that happened in that time. However, Wu Fei suspected that their strengthened relationship also refuelled Duo's love for him. Even after all these years, he could not be certain if he returned the Irish's affections.

Sally's attraction to him, and his to her, surprised him no less. However, he did not feel that he could give her the devotion that she deserved. Without the intention of maintaining a long-term relationship with her, the Chinese youth thought it would be unfair to ask her to linger until he made a decision. Perhaps that was the true reason as to why Wu Fei declined her invitation to join her on her sojourn to America.

The most frustrating of relationships was that he had with his benefactor. For reasons unknown, Treize had renewed his flirtatious advances. Although harmless, Wu Fei was still unnerved by it. Before Quatre's company arrived, the Chinese youth was certain of where they stood in each other's lives. Apparently, those places have been moved. The Governor began almost like an ardent pursuer; then without warning he came close to spurning even the Chinese youth's friendship.

"Fei?" Duo's voice snapped Wu Fei out of his reverie.

"Aye?" Wu Fei replied with a grin and a distinct Irish brogue.

Duo chuckled. "Would you like to see England?"

Wu Fei was glad that his back was to the brunet. He didn't want his startled expression to be misinterpreted nor did he want his puzzlement taken misunderstood. Was Duo asking him to return with him? He had almost half expected it but also half dreaded it. Nevertheless, the egotistical part of him thrilled to be propositioned by yet another. Wu Fei blushed at his own vanity.

Seeing and being in the western country that had intrigued him for years was something that Wu Fei had wanted to do for a long time. However, he had not found a time convenient to indulge in his desire. Even as the desire stood firm, he wasn't sure if the circumstance was ideal.

"Actually, I would," he began carefully, "I have always wanted to see the country that spawned such fine gentlemen."

"Buuut?" Duo said almost immediately.

"Buuut," the Chinese youth replied as he eased himself up and turned around to look at Duo, "Not now. Someday, perhaps."

"I thought so," the brunet replied, trying to hide his disappointment.

"Duo, I can't just leave. Not at such short notice. Even as the notion does appeal, I cannot shirk my responsibilities on an impulse. Firstly this is my home and then there is Chun. Moreover, I cannot simply turn my back on Treize."

"I know," Duo hurried said, "I was just asking."

"Were you really just asking?"

"Aye, really." The braided youth looked away. "You can't come to England anymore than I can stay in Hong Kong. We have our own duties to fulfil."

"You sound bitter."

"Do I? Sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Duo – "

"Fei!" he interrupted, "Shh, don't, please. You're confusing the hell out of me already, I can barely think straight. I don't want to make another mistake and repeat what happened the last time we parted. I just want to enjoy these last few days with the man I love and return home with happy memories."

"You still love me?" Wu Fei whispered with a hint of disbelief in his voice. He hadn't been oblivious to that fact but hearing Duo say it somehow made it more real.

The Irish gave him a beautiful, tender smile and murmured, "Always, Fei, always."

Wu Fei looked away, his cheeks pink with embarrassment.

"Does that bother you?" Duo asked gently.

"No." The Chinese youth shook his head. "What bothers me is that I am uncertain if I can return that love to make you happy."

"I'm not asking you to, Fei."

"But I want you happy."

"I'm sure it'll come along someday. For now, I'm content to simply be with you. Now, shush! Let me gather my happy memories."

"If it's happy memories you seek," Wu Fei smirked with all the mischief of the world in his eyes, "How's this one?"

Without further warning, he took a fistful of Duo's shirt and pulled the Irish towards him. Leaning in to meet the braided youth, he plunged a hearty kiss on startled Irish lips. It didn't take Duo long to recover from the shock and respond earnestly to Wu Fei's spontaneity.

The last time they shared such a passionate kiss, Wu Fei felt every inch of his skin flare. That time was no different. The sound of the ocean faded into the darkness around him as his own heartbeat drummed in unison with that of the gorgeous Irish. His senses came to life as he hungrily lapped up every morsel of detail they offered him. From the strong, unyielding grip of Duo's hand on his wrist to the sweet, honeyed taste of the Irish's tongue against his own.

Only when oxygen became an issue did the pair break apart, somewhat reluctantly.

"Damn, Fei, you shouldn't tease man like so!" he muttered breathlessly.

"As a gentleman, I cannot begrudge one of my closest companions his desire to amass a wealth of lasting memories," Wu Fei replied glibly, "Now, hush, let us enjoy the waning sunset."

"And they accuse me of being a charmer and an insufferable flirt?" Duo grinned as he made himself comfortable on the blanket using Wu Fei's thigh as a pillow.

"Are you comfortable?" Wu Fei asked sarcastically.

"Aye, thank you! You?"

Obsidian eyes rolled to the heavens, as the Chinese youth let out a defeated sigh followed by a low chuckle.

 

It was evident that the news of Excelsior's imminent arrival caused certain distraught in the others as well.

Perhaps spurred by Sally's decision to go further a field, Relena was adamant in wanting to stay but Zechs would not hear of it. Zechs would not allow his sister to simply remain without leave from their father. Even though there was no love lost between the blond lieutenant and his sire, he felt that it was only right for Relena to do things the proper way. If Relena's desire to live in Hong Kong persisted, the Merquises would certainly welcome her. However, Zechs wanted her to resolve any unfinished business she may have and at least personally inform their father of her decision.

While Relena argued and pleaded with Zechs, Quatre was driven to the brink of despair of the notion of parting company with Trowa. He, too, expressed the desire to remain. Like Zechs, Trowa would hear nothing of it. Naturally, Quatre had invited Trowa to back to England but the Macanese youth could not leave Cathy all on her own at such short notice nor could he leave without seeing her again. The leggy brunet managed to calm and reassure Quatre with a promise to sail to England when he had resolved his affairs.

When Duo heard of Trowa's promise, on the last afternoon of the Britons' sabbatical, he gallantly offered to make certain that Trowa fulfils it. He, Quatre, Trowa and Wu Fei were simply enjoying afternoon tea and each other's company for the last time.

"Don't you worry, Quatre," Duo said with a huge impish grin, "I'll come get him myself and deliver him to your front door. In chains, kicking and screaming if necessary."

"Shut up, Paddy." Trowa smacked him at the back of his head then turned the blond lordling and said, "Don't listen to him, love. As soon as Cathy and I work something out, I'll be on board the first ship heading west. You have my word."

"I know, Trowa," Quatre smiled tenderly at the brunet, "I've learned that Duo is nothing but a big tease."

"Oi!" the Irish exclaimed.

Wu Fei, feeling that Quatre and Trowa needed all the time they could get alone, reached out to grasped Duo's wrist and began leading him away. "Come on, let's go before you do any real damage."

"Yes, Master Wu," he replied in mock subservience.

"You just can't resist, can you?" Wu Fei shook his head in resignation.

"You may complain, Master Wu, but you wouldn't want me any other way!"

Wu Fei suddenly stopped, making Duo walk into him. The Chinese youth spun around and looked meaningfully into bottomless, amethyst orbs. Then with a voice coated with mischievous innuendo he murmured, "Indeed, I wouldn't want you **any** other way."

Duo, rendered speechless by the unexpected flirting, looked as if his knees were going to buckle. He gaped foolishly at the smirking Chinese youth before frowning and slapping Wu Fei on the arm.

"Don't do that! It's not funny."

"Yes, it is!"

"You're cruel. It's my last day and you're torturing me." Duo childishly crossed his arms, pouted and turned away from Wu Fei. That only served to elicit another mirthful chuckle from the raven-haired youth.

"Okay, I apologise. Please don't sulk," Wu Fei said, trying his best to sound serious. He moved to face Duo and reached out to gently take the Irish's hand. Their eyes met and locked. They seemed content to merely stand and look at each other.

The sound of a distant door opening and closing startled them out of their reverie. They looked away from each other, somewhat embarrassed. Silently and hurriedly they made their way to Duo's room.

Duo's suitcase lay open in the middle of his room, most of his belongings already packed. Several items of clothing were still scattered across the room. Of what Wu Fei had seen of the others' luggage, this suitcase was minute in comparison. In addition to that, the others had more than one piece each. He had expected that of the Ladies, but was fairly surprised that Quatre had just as many articles as they did.

Without even thinking about it, Wu Fei moved to the largest pile of clothes and began folding them up. Duo looked at him, amused, but said nothing as he began to gather up the remnants of his possessions. The pair worked in silence.

"When are you leaving?" Wu Fei asked after they had packed all of Duo's things.

"The ship is scheduled to embark at ten. I will need to be on board earlier, probably at dawn."

"So early?"

"I'm certain my captain would want to brief me before we set sail. There will be a lot of things to do and I have been absent from my post for over three months. Provided I haven't been replaced!" He chuckled.

"I thought you were irreplaceable?"

"I'm glad you think so too!" He smirked then sat behind Wu Fei, who was on the edge of his bed. Unabashedly, he gathered the Chinese youth in a tight embrace, burying his face in the crook of Wu Fei's neck. Unable to hug the Irish in return, Wu Fei simply leaned into the embrace.

"Duo?" he whispered, when a few moments had passed, "Are you alright?"

"Aye," Duo released Wu Fei and straightened, "Aye, I'm okay."

Wu Fei turned around and peered at the beautiful Irish. In the corner of bright, amethyst eyes, pearly white tears glistened. The last time Wu Fei saw a tear run those defined cheeks was on that fateful night that he had spurned the braided youth. Seeing those tears again made his heart wrench. That familiar feeling of helplessness bore down on Wu Fei as he gingerly wiped those tears away as they fell.

"Please don't cry. I cannot bear seeing you this way," the Chinese youth pleaded softly.

"I'm going to miss you."

"As am I," Wu Fei murmured in response. "But I promise you, I will make arrangements to sail to England. You've seen my home; you've got to show me yours."

"I'll hold you to that," the brunet said with a feeble smile.

"You do that." He returned Duo's smile.

"What's this?" Duo reached behind Wu Fei's left ear and drew out the small plait, with russet locks interwoven in it. Wu Fei felt himself go pink. The expression on the Irish's face spoke volumes of how touched he was. He merely gaped at the plait as he twiddled with it. Not finding the coherent thoughts to respond, he, instead, asked a silly question, "Is that mine?"

"Of course."

"You wear it?"

"Always, Duo." Wu Fei smiled as he wiped another tear tumbling down tanned Irish cheeks. "No more tears."

"Oh, Fei, I do love you so."

"I know."

"You're not going to hit me again if I try to steal another kiss?" he asked with a wry, yet impish smirk.

The Chinese youth chuckled. "Not this time. Help yourself."

Needing no further encouragement, the Irish went in for the kill. For Wu Fei, the world winked out of existence as Duo pressed himself firmly against his lips. Hungrily, he savoured each sensation that was flooding him. Duo was certainly a devil with a silver tongue.

As Wu Fei was on the edge of the bed, Duo insistence and fervour managed to tip them over. The pair fell, painfully and noisily onto the floor.

Wu Fei groaned as Duo landed on him. "Damn, Duo, you said kiss, not ravage!"

The Irish burst out laughing.

"It's not funny. Get off! You're heavy!" the raven-haired youth continued complaining.

With a look pregnant with innuendo, Duo actually leered at the Chinese youth. "Are you kidding? I've been fantasising about this for years!"

" **Duo!** " Wu Fei exclaimed as his complexion turned a lovely shade of fuchsia.

Dipping his head for a quick kiss, Duo smirked at the object of his affection as he rose to sit back on the bed. "You are so easy to tease."

"I'm glad you're taking perverse pleasure in that too," the Chinese youth grumbled. "I think you broke something."

"As long as it's not your heart, it'll heal."

Wu Fei looked up guiltily at the braided youth.

"Don't look at me like that, Fei." He shrank back from the edge and curled up with a pillow by the headboard.

Wu Fei sat up and rested his arms and chin on the bed. "Don't say things like that then. And don't sulk. You started it."

A pillow came flying into Wu Fei's face. He didn't bother ducking.

"Aren't we being a little puerile?" he asked from behind the down-filled pillow.

"Even if I were, are you going to do something about it?" Duo challenged, believing that Wu Fei would do nothing in retaliation. He was wrong.

In a flash, Wu Fei was straddling the squealing Irish as he tickled the life out of him. No amount of protesting and pleading would make the raven-haired youth stop. Duo was laughing too much to muster any strength to fight off Wu Fei's unrelenting tickling. It wasn't until Duo turned purpled and looked like he was actually having trouble breathing did Wu Fei stop.

"Now, have we learned our lesson?"

"Bully!" Duo panted as he curled up in the corner of the bed to sulk.

Wu Fei laughed then crawled over to the pouting Irish. Immediately, Duo leapt out of bed clutching a pillow securely before him; a wild look of panic reflected in his eyes. That only served to make Wu Fei laugh even harder.

"Back, you fiend!" he pointed ominously.

"I promise I won't tickle any more. I was just going to give you an apology hug."

"How do I know this isn't a trick?"

"Would I lie to you?" he tried his best to keep a straight face.

"You're going to wake up to find yourself missing bits if you even **try** to tickle me again," Duo warned before he returned to the bed.

"Missing bits?" He smirked. "I am almost curious enough to find out what bits."

"I swear! Zechs is a very bad influence on you! You used to be good."

"Perchance the pot is calling the kettle black?" Wu Fei settled down and patted the bed next to him. "I promise I won't tickle. Sit with me?"

Duo looked like he was torn between snuggling up to Wu Fei and keeping himself tickle free. Eventually the former inclination won. They spent the rest of the evening together, talking. On occasion, those who were due to leave came say their farewell, even Dorothy.

Despite Duo having an early morning the next day, they talked into night, neither one of them willing to part company just yet. Eventually, even the hardiest of men get tire. They curled up next to each other and drifted off to sleep as the moon made its silent way across the twilight sky.

 

Wu Fei woke with a start. He sat up in the bed and realized that Duo was no longer there. Looking out the window, he noted that the sun was just rising, washing the dawn sky in a pale orange hue. He threw the blankets off him and leapt out of bed.

Surely Duo would not have left without saying goodbye? His bag was gone. Wu Fei's heart wrenched as he remembered their last farewell. Duo **had** intended to leave without word. However, the circumstances then and now were different. The only thing that brought comfort to Wu Fei was that he knew the others weren't due to be on board until ten.

He marched to the door and found an envelope stuck on the back of it with a silver dagger. Wu Fei recognised the dagger immediately. It was the one that he had given the Irish as a farewell gift. Wu Fei's name was written, in Chinese, on the envelope.

Hastily, he ripped the envelope open and read the scrawl that was Duo's handwriting.

/Hey, Fei,

/Don't be mad.

/I know you would've wanted me to wake you and then you would've wanted to come down to the docks with me. Don't take this the wrong way, love, but I need to get some work done once I board the ship, you'll only be a distraction. But what a glorious distraction that would be./

Right on cue, Wu Fei felt himself blush. Fortunately, there was no one else around.

/We all have our responsibilities to fulfil, right? But some day things might change...

/I would ask you not to come to the harbour with the others. I don't like long emotional farewells, and you can be certain that Quatre and Trowa's would be as long and emotional as we can anticipate. Besides, I have a reputation to maintain - I can't let the crew see their First Officer all weepy and gushy, can I?/

Wu Fei chuckled at Duo's vanity. He may have said it in jest but Wu Fei understood how important it was for someone in Duo's position to have a formidable façade. He continued reading.

/So, I'll say goodbye here. Perhaps it's the coward's way, but I have learned from past experience that I don't look good with red in my eyes.

/One more thing, thank you for the loan of the dagger, I think it's time I return it. It has been a good, and handy, companion.

/Take care, Fei, be good. I hope to see you soon on the shores of merry old England.

/Love, Duo./

The Chinese youth folded the letter neatly and replaced it in its envelope. He stared blankly at the dagger for a moment then scanned the room for its scabbard. Finding it on the mantelpiece, he sheathed the blade and left the room.

He headed straight for his study. Seating himself, he pulled out a fresh sheet of paper and picked up his pen but no words came to him. He felt that there were many things that he wanted to say to the braided youth yet none of them seemed important.

Taking a deep breath, he cleared his thoughts and put pen to paper. First of all, he wanted Duo to keep the dagger.

/Dear Duo,

/I wish you hadn't asked me not to see you off. But you did and I respect your wishes. Although, I feel it would be easier to accomplish what I am about to do through this letter.

/I want you to keep the dagger. I had thought that we settled this argument the last time we parted. Don't argue anymore! I know it belonged to my mother, but it is mine now and it is mine to give whomever I choose. I choose you. I know you've given it a good home this past four years, so please continue to do so.

/Besides, it's a little difficult to return it now, isn't it?/

Wu Fei paused and smiled at his own deviousness. He had learned well from Treize.

/As you have said you disliked long emotional farewell, I shall say goodbye here. Don't be a stranger, Duo. I'm certain Miss Noin and the others would love to hear from too.

/Eternally, Fei./

Wu Fei read and reread his letter a few times. It was simple and straight to the point; the raven-haired youth felt that there was no more need for any embellishment. Duo already knew how he felt.

He sealed the enveloped and wrapped the dagger in a royal blue kerchief. He would entrust the delivery to Quatre. The blond lordling would surely see the package safely into Duo's hands.

When the hour of their departure approached, the Manor was rife with emotion. With the exception of Duo, everyone was gathered in the foyer of the Manor for final farewells. Only Zechs, Noin and Heero were accompanying their guests to the harbour.

Trowa, who would be returning to Macao on his own aboard a different ship, stood stoically apart from Quatre, they were merely content at looking at each other. Wu Fei guessed that they had said all their goodbyes in private.

Relena looked suitably fraught, with a slightly wild look in her baby blue eyes. She was upset about going home as well as nervous about the voyage. Her journey to the East had not been pleasant and she was not looking forward to being confined again. Noin was doing all she could to calm Relena down, giving her all sorts of advise on the best ways to stave off her impending seasickness.

Treize was talking quietly with Dorothy. Then, to Wu Fei's surprise, she reached up to give her cousin a hug. To his knowledge, Dorothy had never emoted in front of anyone. This sabbatical had certainly taught her some valuable lessons. What surprised the Chinese youth even more was when Dorothy came over to him, planted a sound kiss on his cheek and thanked him for everything.

Once all the goodbyes have been said, Quatre and his company departed with the Merquises and Heero, leaving Wu Fei and Treize in the now silent foyer.

"I'm flattered," Treize smiled. A look of genuine mirth lighted his eyes.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Of the choices laid before you, you chose to stay," Treize said as he looked meaningfully at the Chinese youth, "Although, I cannot help but wonder. Did you do it out of the foolish notion of still being indebted to me, or did you truly feel that your place was here?"

Wu Fei looked away from the penetrating sapphire orbs. Once again, Treize read him like a book. He didn't even bother questioning how Treize knew that both Sally and Duo had propositioned him. He had long suspected that the walls themselves spoke to the master of the house.

"Do I detect a hint of self-doubt?" he replied slyly. "I would have never thought that I would see the day when the infallible Treize Kushrenada questions his own worth. Besides, I thought I had no debt to you. Perchance you had not meant what you said some four years ago?"

"We have taught you well, young Dragon." Treize laughed.

"Indeed." Wu Fei gave him an elegant bow.

"Well, it looks like it's just you and me again."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Oh?" The redhead smirked at Wu Fei then took a swift step to close the gap between them. He steadily held the youth's gaze with his own unwavering stare and murmured suggestively, "Wouldn't you?"

Wu Fei eyed him mischievously. Finally, after all these years, he has come to accept that Treize was nothing more than an incorrigible flirt and that Treize did it more to ruffle his feathers than truly mean it. Nothing he said or did would change the Governor. Not that he wanted to.

Perverse as it was, when he thought about it, he didn't mind it at all. In fact, Treize's flirtation lent a kind of reassurance to their relationship. It inspired a sense of confidence to their closeness, a deep seated love between them that went beyond the carnal desires ever-present in man. Ironically, it was through the exchange of salacious endearment that they expressed their platonic fondness of each other.

In acknowledging that fact, Wu Fei found the poise to retaliate with certain flair. "I have all I need here. What with your dashing good looks and charming silver tongue, how could I **possibly** want something else?"

Treize laughed, mirthful and hearty.

Wu Fei merely smirked then continued, "Shall we get back to work?"

Treize smiled, "Of course, my dear Dragon, of course."

 

 

 

### ~Fin~


End file.
